Love and bullets
by loveteenwolfoc
Summary: Christie Argent a toujours été entraîner depuis son plus jeune âge mais pourquoi ? Quand elle décide de suivre son voisin Scott McCall et son meilleur ami Stiles , tout vas changer pour elle . Encore plus lorsqu'elle rencontre sa cousine Allison Argent . Possible Derek/OC/Isaac/Jackson
1. Lune de loup

Je rentrai de mon cours d'arts martiaux , mon père avait insisté pour que je pratique . Selon lui je me devais de savoir me protéger bien que je sois une femme. Il m'avait inscrit dès l'instant ou j'avais posé un pied par terre depuis j'avais réussi à y prendre goût. Je magnais l'autodéfense comme personne et j'étais la première de ma salle concernant le tir à l'arc . En plus de tout ça, ma mère m'avait pris sous son aile en matière de tir , une sorte de formation personnelle.

Je garais la chrysler dans l'allée quant j''aperçue mon voisin étrange et son acolyte , Scott et Stiles , j'étais arrivé en milieu d'année de faite que je n'ai eu que de brèves conversations avec Scott , il était un gamin timide et asthmatique , le genre qui ferait fondre n'importe qu'elle fille mais pour autant que je savais il était célibataire . Stiles lui était un garçon hyperactif complètement accroc à la caféine, ils étaient constamment fourré ensemble. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me faire beaucoup d'amis et jusque là , ça ne m'avait pas manquer , j'étais du genre à me terré dans ma chambre pendant des heures , je perfectionnais mes enchaînement et parfois même dessinais ce qui m'avait captivé.

Leur conversation avait vraiment l'air intéressante , je me rapprochai discrètement et me cachai derrière un buisson.

_ Deux joggeur ont trouvé un cadavre ! » Entendis-je Stiles surexcité.

_ Pourquoi tout le département du comté ratissent les bois si ils ont déjà trouvé le corps ?

Tout le comté ? Ce devait être vraiment important , bien que cela ne me gênait pas , ils ne ce passait jamais rien à Beacon Hills. Je me pencha un peu plus pour ne rien manqué .

_ C'est la meilleur partie , ils n'ont trouvé que la moitié du cadavre. S'exclama-t-il .

_ Pouah ! Déclara Scott toujours entrain de prendre la nouvelle.

_ Aller habille-toi ! Ordonna Stiles précipitamment.

_ Pourquoi faire ? Répondis Scott surpris.

_ Pour aller chercher l'autre moitié , tiens ! Dit Stiles ébahit.

_ Oh tu sais je pensais allé me coucher tôt , tu sais pour la crosse , cet année je compte bien joué en première ligne ! L'informa Scott fièrement.

Scott et stiles faisaient partit de l'équipe de la crosse et je dois dire que d'après ce que j'ai vue ils n'étaient pas particulièrement doué , ils étaient resté tout le reste de l'année sur le banc de touche.

_ Oh allé Scott , vous êtes le premier à dire qu'il ne se passe jamais rien à Beacon Hills ! Le poussa Stiles.

Après ça je pouvais voir Scott monté dans la jeep bleu de Stiles. Ils allaient vraiment aller s'aventurer dans les bois à la recherche d'un cadavre. Je lançais un regard à ma maison et vit qu'il n'y avait personne , je décidais alors de les suivre après tout ils n'allaient pas être les seuls à avoir des sensations fortes.

Je jetai mon sac sur le siège passager et m'assis au volant.

Je prenais soin de laissé quelque voiture entre la jeep et ma voiture , je ne voulais pas me faire repérer même si cela était difficile avec une voiture comme la mienne , j'avais économisé depuis l'âge de huit ans pour l'obtenir , tous mes anniversaire et tous mes noël y étaient passé.

_Tu es sure que tu veux cette voiture ? Lança mon père perplexe._

_Oh allée papa, vous savez que j'ai économisé tout mes anniversaires y compris mes noël pour l'avoir ! Dis-je tout en contemplant le monstre noir brillant devant moi. _

_Je sais mais n'est-elle pas un peu trop ostentatoire ? Dit-il dubitatif._

_Vraiment ? Demandais-je agacé. Vous seriez le premier à l'acheter si maman vous en donnait la permission ! Dis-je narquoise._

_En parlant de votre mère , que croyez vous qu'elle va dire lorsqu'elle la verra ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant mon ton narquois._

_Elle va l'adorer ! Dis-je peu convaincu._

Je souris au souvenir de ce jours en effet maman l'avait détester au premier regard mais elle s'y était finalement habitué tout comme papa.

Je sortais vite de ma rêverie lorsque j'ai vu la jeep s'arrêter devant le panneau Beacon Hills préserve, je coupa le moteur et attendit qu'ils s'avancent un peu plus dans la forêt pour sortir à mon tour.

J'étais assez prêt pour entendre le souffle court de Scott , de toute évidence il était en difficulté.

_ Alors qu'elle partie du corps cherchons nous ? L'entendis-je demander.

_ Je n'y avais pas penser ! Répondis Stiles automatiquement.

Oh vraiment ? Qu'elle genre de personne va chercher après un corps sans penser à ce genre de détails ? Pensais-je.

_ Et que faire si le meurtrier est toujours dans les bois ? Demanda Scott à nouveau.

_ Je n'y avais pas penser non plus !

_ C'est rassurant ! Lança Scott avant de se mettre à courir après Stiles.

Je pouvais voir les lumières au loin , ce devait être la police , je me mit aussitôt à courir après eux avant de terminer ma course derrière un arbre , Scott se tenait la inhalant dans son inhalateur alors que Stiles était en pleine conversation avec un homme , sans doute le Sheriff Stilinski.

_ Scott tu es là ? L'entendis-je crié avant de prendre Stiles par le bras et l'emmener plus loin.

J'attendis que les lumières s'éloignèrent et m'avança vers Scott.

_ Psitt ! Dis-je en murmurant. Psitt , Scott ?

_ Qui est la ? Murmura-t-il à mon intention.

_ C'est moi , Christie … Argent, votre voisine ! L'informais-je tout en m'approchant de lui.

_ Christie ? Mais qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il étonné .

_ Je vous ai entendus , vous et Stiles et j'ai décidé de vous suivre ! Avouais-je.

_ Vous n'aurez pas du , ce n'est pas sure dans les bois ! Dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

_ Que faites vous ici alors ? Le défiais-je. Et puis, je sais me protéger ! L'informais-je en lui donnant mon meilleur sourire.

_ Euh … touché ! Dit-il en me redonnant mon sourire.

_ Alors ? Demandais-je .

_ Alors … ? Riposta Scott .

_ Un signe du corps ?

_ Nope ! Et vous ?

Je lui fis non de la tête et regarda devant moi , j'allais relancé la conversation quand quelque chose attira mon attention, je me tourna vers scott et vis ses yeux plissé observer le fond du bois , tout d'un coup , sortit de nulle part , un troupeau de cerf fonça droit sur nous.

_ Couche toi ! Hurla Scott avant de m'attraper dans ses bras.

Ce fut le temps le plus long de ma vie , les cerfs passait au dessus de nous comme-ci, il fuyait quelque chose de grand et probablement terrifiant.

Une fois que le calme revint Scott me lâcha et nous nous levâmes en même temps avant de nous essuyer les quelque feuilles qui s'étaient accrocher à nos vêtements , heureusement pour moi , ce n'était que mon survêtement.

_ Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Scott inquiet.

_ Mise a part que je viens de presque me faire tuer par un troupeau de cerf en furie ?p Demandais-je sarcastiquement .

Scott me dévisagea et je lâchai : « Ça va et toi ? »

_ J'ai perdue mon inhalateur ! Dit-il en allumant la lampe de poche de son téléphone.

_ Peut-être qu'il est par ici ! Dis-je en cherchant du côté opposé .

J'entendis un cri rompre le calme et me retourna mais ne vis pas Scott, je me précipitais à l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment et vis ce qui l'avait fait trébuché. Là , ce tenait l'autre moitié du corps. Il était celui d'une jeune fille , probablement la vingtaine et surtout il était la parti du haut .

_ Christie ? Scott hurla.

Il venait du fossé , je me détacha du corps et alla regardé , Scott se trouvait la à regarder autour de lui.

_ Tu n'as rien ? M'inquiétais-je.

_ A part que je viens de chuté d'une falaise, je vais bien .

Le faite qu'il reprenne mon sarcasme me fit rire.

_ Le sarcasme , c'est bon signe ! Lui criais-je . Ce qui le fit rire aussi. Reste en bas j'arrive ! Dis-je tout en descendant prudemment.

Scott me réceptionna en bas et m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds.

_ Alors , par où on va ? Demandais-je essoufflé.

Scott ne me répondit pas , il fixait quelque chose , qui de toute évidence le terrifiait. Je me tourna dans la direction qu'il regardait et vis ses deux effrayant yeux rouge avant qu'il se mettent à notre poursuite.

_ Cours ! Hurla-t-il.

Je me mis à courir aussitôt , tout en essayant de garder le rythme de Scott la créature toujours sur nos talons.

J'étais épuisé après la séance d'entraînement et mes membres le faisaient savoir , je pouvait sentir leurs protestations à chacune de mes enjambées mais pourtant je ne m'arrêta pas , je courais pas pour être meilleur , je courais pour ma vie.

J'entendis le corps de Scott touché terre et me stoppa , je regardais le spectacle se livrant devant moi. La créature se tenait la , chevauchant Scott . Je devais faire quelque chose . _Réagis ,réagis , réagis pensais-je. _

Je pris la première pierre que je vis et la ramassa , je m'apprêtais à la la lancé sur le loup se tenant devant moi mais une main ferme m'empoigna et m'emmena plus loin derrière un arbre. Je cria de toute mes force mais une main me bâillonnait. Mon assaillant me retourna pour que je lui face face et je fus stupéfaite quand je vis tout simplement mon père, il me fit signe de me taire avec son doigt et me relâcha.

Je repris mon souffle quant un bruit assourdissant retentit.

Je voulais aller voir Scott mais mon père m'attrapa le bras et m'éloigna de la forêt. Il m'ouvrit la portière du siège passager et je montai , il fit le tour et se positionna dans le siège du conducteur, le trajet se fit dans le silence , je jetai quelque regard de temps en temps à mon père qui était de toute évidence crispée. Je remarqua l'énorme arbalète en bandoulière sur son dos et aperçue les deux neuf millimètre dépassé des poches intérieur de sa veste. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ça dans les bois. Nous avions un réel arsenal à la maison mais papa m'avait dit que c'était pour la chasse et de toute évidence , la nuit n'était pas bonne pour la chasse.

Il gara ma voiture dans son emplacement et nous restâmes assis dans nos sièges silencieux, au bout de quelque minutes, je me tourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Je pouvais voir qu'il était dans un combat interne, la colère puis l'incertitude tendait ces traits.

_ Papa ? Finis-je par lâcher.

_ Christie . Soupira-t-il . Rentre à la maison.

_ Mais …

_ J'ai dit rentre à la maison . Ordonna-t-il en haussant le ton.

Je sursautais à son ton puis descendit , je marchais sur le perron et m'autorisa un regard pour mon père , il me dévisageait impassible avant de me faire signe de rentrer.

Je monta les escalier sans passer par la cuisine où ma mère devait être et quand je fus dans ma chambre je me jeta sur mon lit. Plusieurs émotions me submergeait , j'étais inquiète pour Scott , terrifié par cet créature et surtout en colère après mon père.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé ce soir , après la découverte d'un corps qui va probablement me donné une décennie de cauchemars , j'avais été attaqué par un loup enfin je n'en étais pas sur , il semblait bien plus gros , on aurait plutôt dit un croisement entre un loup et un dinosaure , oui un dinosaure semblait bien, je ris à ma propre absurdité. La porte claqua , et simultanément une dispute entre mes parents retentit. Cela ma surpris mes parents n'étaient pas du genre à se disputer au contraire ils étaient plutôt un couple qui s'aimait dans toute les circonstances.

Je me levais difficilement et ouvrit ma porte en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit.

Je pouvais à peine entendre leur dispute , il semblait qu'ils murmurait presque , je m'avança et me pencha contre la rampe d'escalier.

_ Elle l'a vue ! Lança mon père.

_ L'alpha ? Rétorqua ma mère inquiète.

_ Il l'a presque attaqué.

_ Oh mon dieu Mickeal et si il l'avait mordu ?

_ Je peux même pas l'imaginer !

_ Ont aurait du la tuer . Lâcha ma mère froidement.

Les poils de mon dos se sont hérissés au son des paroles de ma mère , venait-elle de dire qu'elle m'aurait tuer ? Bordel mais qu'es ce qui se passait ?

_ Babette , ne dit pas ça ! Répondit mon père sévèrement.

_ C'est le code !

J'entendis mon père soupiré .

_ Seulement si elle nuit à un être humain ! Répliqua-t-il instantanément.

_ Nous devons tous lui dire et commencé à la former.

_ Impossible , nous avions décidé que nous ne lui infligerons pas ça !

_ Nous sommes des argent , c'est ce qu'elle est ! Insista ma mère.

_ Elle est beaucoup trop jeune !

_ J'avais le même âge quand j'ai appris la vérité.

_ Peu importe ! Hurla presque mon père.

La conversation se termina sur cette dernière phrase car la sonnette retentit , papa s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et je vis un homme poivré sel aux yeux bleu gris et une femme rousse accompagné d'une jolie brune qui avait probablement mon âge devant celle-ci.

_ Chris, Victoria ! Héla ma mère qui avait rejoins mon père.

_ Entrez ! Lança mon père tout sourire comme-ci tout se qui s'était passé ce soir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

_ Je vous présente Allison ! Notre fille . Présenta la femme rousse.

_ Quelle est charmante , tu ressemble tellement à Christie. Lança ma mère bienveillante.

_ Vraiment ? Où est-elle d'ailleurs? Est-elle à la maison ? Répliqua la femme rousse.

_ Elle est dans sa chambre , je vais la chercher.

_Oh merde , oh merde , oh merde. _Je me dépêcha de rentrer dans ma chambre et de prendre un livre sur mon bureau comme ci de rien n'était.

Quelque seconde plus tard , j'entendis ma mère frapper à ma porte.

_ Entrer ! Dis-je .

_ Christie , il y a ici quelque personnes que j'aimerai que tu rencontre ! Lança-t-elle souriante.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux comment pouvait-elle me menacer de me tuer et d'agir comme une mère aimante dans la seconde qui suit .

_ Qui sont-ils ?

_ Descend et tu verra .

_ J'arrive ! Dis-je d'une voix traînante.

_ Débarbouille toi avant de descendre , ma chérie.

_ Je le ferai !

_ Oh et ton livre est à l'envers !

Je regarda le livre perplexe et regarda ma mère , comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide.

Elle redescendit et je me traînais à ma salle de bain , en effet, j'avais une mine affreuse , des feuilles s'était niché dans mon chignon fouillis et quelques gouttes de sueur perlait encore sur mon front , mes yeux étaient injectés de sang . Je sauta sous la douche et me laissa aller sous l'eau chaude, je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point cette nuit avait été éprouvante.

Je me sécha et pris un vieux leggings noir dans mon armoire avec une chemise à carreau noir et blanche , je les enfilaient et noua mes cheveux en une natte avant de descendre.

Quand j'arrivai dans le salon , ils étaient déjà tous attablé , ils se tournèrent tous vers moi et je donna une esquisse d'un sourire.

_ Christie ! Héla mon père.

_ Je te présente Victoria et Chris ton oncle et ta tante ! M'informa ma mère.

_ Et voici Allison , ta cousine ! Renchéris madame Argent.

_ Enchanté de vous connaître ! Dis-je gêné.

Mon oncle et ma tante , je ne l'ai avais jamais vue comment cela pouvait-il être possible.

_ Et bien ne reste pas la , viens t'asseoir ! M'incita mon père.

Je les rejoignis sans un regard vers mon père , ni ma mère, j'étais encore en colère contre eux.

La fille qui se nommait Allison me fit un petit sourire et je me détendis un peu, elle devait sans doute être dans le même état d'esprit que moi en ce moment.

_ Tu as tellement grandi ! Constata Chris.

_ Je pourrai en dire autant d'allison ! Mon père conclu .

_ C'est sans doute normal puisque la dernière que nous nous sommes vue était quand elle était encore dans leur berceau ! Répliqua Victoria.

_ Alors tu vas au lycée de Beacon Hills ? Me demanda Chris Argent.

_ Oui ! Dis-je simplement.

_ Elles sont toute timide , vous devriez aller dans la chambre de Christie et apprendre à mieux vous connaître ! Suggéra ma mère.

Je me leva de ma chaise et fis signe à la brune de me suivre.

_ M. Argent , Mme Argent , ravi de vous avoir rencontrer ! Dis-je.

_ Appelle nous par nos prénoms voyons ! Me repris Victoria.

Je lui fis un sourire et monta les escalier en veillant à ce que Allison me suit.

J'avais repeint les mur de ma chambre en gris taupe quand j'étais arrivé ici depuis j'avais eu le temps de placardé des tas de dessein et photo sur les murs.

_ Tu dessine ?

Je sursauta , j'avais oublié que je n'était pas seule.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Dit-elle penaude.

_ Je dessine de temps en temps ! Répondis-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le lit en face de moi.

_ Alors on est cousine ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Et bien apparemment. Dis-je en lui souriant .

Un silence s'installa , je n'étais pas d'humeur causante après la nuit que j'avais passé mais je devais faire un effort , ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout.

_ Alors … ce n'est pas tout à fait bizarre ! Dis-je sarcastique.

A mon plus grand étonnement , elle rit .

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_ La situation !

Je me mis à rire aussi .


	2. première ligne

Finalement , allison et moi avions réussi à rompre le malaise , nous avions même fini par nous dire quelque confidences .

Après qu'elle et ces parents furent partit je me suis couché , bien sur , je n'avais pas réussi à dormir après cette soirée , j'avais trop de questions qui se chamboulait dans mon esprit.

Mon alarme sonna à sept heures , je me levai et alla sous la douche , j'avais dormi avec ma natte de ce faite mes cheveux était ondulés , je les laissai pendre dans mon dos et alla choisir un jean noir avec un débardeur fleuri et un pris mon gilet noir à capuche ralph lauren . Je descendis et pris un bol de céréales au caramel avant de me servir un grand verre de jus d'orange. Mon père avait son propre magasin d'article de sport de combat et ma mère était professeur d'anglais au lycée , la poisse. Ils étaient déjà partit , une chance car je n'avais aucune envie de les voir après ce qui s'était passé hier soir . Je regarda l'horloge du four et m'aperçue que si je m'activais pas un peu j'allais être en retard. J'enfilai mes bottines de combat et mis ma veste en cuir et sortit.

J'avais grillé deux feux rouge , de ce faite j'arrivai en avance sur le parking et m'aperçus

Je descendis et j'ai repéré Scott se chamaillé avec Jackson à propos de sa porsche et d'une histoire d'éraflure. Je me précipitai vers eux pour m'interposer , il avait l'air dans avoir besoin.

_ Hey , whittmore !

_ Tu es qui ? Demanda-t-il en prenant son air arrogant.

Magnifique ! Juste magnifique pensais-je. Je voulais aidé Scott mais je crois que maintenant c'est moi qui en avait besoin .

_ Euh , Christie … Argent ! Dis-je en tendant ma main .

Il l'a complètement ignoré et s'est tourné vers Scott.

_ Reste loin de ma voiture ! Lâcha-t-il menaçant.

_ Quel con! Murmurais-je.

Scott se mit à rire.

_ M'en parle pas !

Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je soucieuse.

_ Hey Scott ! Héla une voix qui nous avait rejoint.

C'était Stiles.

_ Oh et Christie !

_ Salut ! Dis-je joyeuse.

_ Qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé dans les bois ? Me demanda Scott.

_ J'allais te poser la même question ?

_ Whooo ! Claqua Stiles . Tu étais dans les bois ? Demanda Stiles surpris.

_ Elle nous a suivit ! L'informa Scott.

_ Quoi ? Comment ?

_ Alors ? Demandais-je à Scott en ignorant Stiles.

_ Je me suis fait mordre ! Dit-il en soulevant son tee-shirt pour nous laisser voir une énorme compresse de gaz sur son abdomen .

Je sentit mes joues rougir à la vue de son torse si bien dessiner , je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en voir , à vrai dire je n'en avait vraiment jamais vue mise a part à la télé.

_ Qu'es ce qui ta attaqué ? Stiles me sortit de mes pensée .

_ Je crois que c'était un loup ! Répondis Scott.

_ Impossible ! Renchéris Stiles.

_ Je l'ai vue ! Affirmais-je.

_ Impossible , je vous dis ! Affirma Stiles à son tour . Il n'y a plus de loup en Californie comme depuis soixante ans maintenant !

Je ne pouvais pas le croire , il ressemblait vraiment à un loup pourtant.

_ Très bien , alors vous nous croirez certainement pas si ont vous dit qu'on à trouver l'autre moitié du corps ? Demanda Scott.

_ Quoi ? Cria Stiles surexcité. C'est comme … La deuxième meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à Beacon Hills comme depuis la naissance de Lydia Martins. Dit-il en même temps que la blonde vénitienne passait à côté de nous. Et cela ressemble comme … tu va encore m'ignorer cette année.

Oh dieu , Stiles en pince vraiment pour Lydia , je ne l'avais jamais remarqué .

_ Tu en pince pour Lydia ? Demandais-je choqué et amusé.

Lydia était comme un avion de chasse et Stiles et bien Stiles était comme un buzz l'éclair version grandeur nature.

_ Tu sais c'est carrément à cause de vous qu'elle ne me remarque pas ! Répondis Stiles en pointant Scott du doigt.

_ Je doute que ce soit à cause de Scott ! Lâchais-je sans réfléchir.

Les deux se sont tourné immédiatement vers moi , Scott avait un air amusé tandis que Stiles me fusillait du regard.

_ Enfin je veux dire , ce doit sûrement être de la faute de Scott ! Oui , complètement de votre faute. Me rattrapais-je.

Stiles eut un air de vainqueur.

Nous nous étions séparé pour allé dans nos classes respective. J'avais l'anglais avec ma mère tandis que Scott et Stiles avait histoire.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'écouter le cours ni même donnée un seule regard vers ma mère , je ne pouvais pas cessé de pensé à ce qui se passait au sein même de ma propre famille. Depuis la nuit dernière , je ne pouvais pas cessé de voir ces yeux terrifiant , ils me glaçaient le sang , littéralement. Sans compter , le faite que les paroles de mes parents ne cessaient de tourné en boucle dans mon esprit.

__ Elle l'a vue ! Lança mon père._

__ L'alpha ? Rétorqua ma mère inquiéte._

__ Il l'a presque attaqué._

__ Oh mon dieu Mickeal et si il l'avait mordu ? _

__ Je peux même pas l'imaginer !_

__ Ont aurait du la tuer . Lâcha ma mère froidement._

_Les poils de mon dos se sont hérissés au son des paroles de ma mère , venait-elle de dire qu'elle m'aurait tuer ? Bordel mais qu'es ce qui se passait ? _

__ Babette , ne dit pas ça ! Répondit mon père sévèrement._

__ C'est le code !_

_J'entendis mon père soupiré ._

__ Seulement si elle nuit à un être humain ! Répliqua-t-il instantanément._

__ Nous devons tous lui dire et commencé à la former._

__ Impossible , nous avions décidé que nous ne lui infligerons pas ça ! _

__ Nous sommes des argent , c'est ce qu'elle est ! Insista ma mère._

__ Elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! _

__ J'avais le même âge quand j'ai appris la vérité._

__ Peu importe ! Hurla presque mon père. _

Je fermai les yeux aussi fort que je le pouvais pour chassé ses pensée. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit . Je me dépêchai de ramassé et sortit avant tout le monde.

Je déposa les livre dont je n'avais plus besoin et en profita pour soufflé.

_ Hey ! Me hélas une voix familière.

_ Allison ! Dis-je souriante.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Et toi ce premier jour de cours ? Demandais-je en esquivant sa question.

_ Oh , tu sais …

_ J'adore cette veste . La coupa Lydia.

_ Merci . Lâcha Allison.

_ Tu es la nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

Lydia et son tact .

_ Oui , allison! Dit-elle .

_ Tu viens voir l'entraînement de la crosse ?

_ Bien sur , qu'elle viens le voir ! Répliqua Jackson.

_ Bon et bien je crois que je vais m'en aller. Prévins-je allison.

Elle me lança un regard suppliant de ne pas la laisser.

_ Christie peut venir avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Christie qui ?

_ Christie Argent ! Dis-je en agitant la main .

_ Vous êtes de la même famille ? Demanda Lydia.

Elle n'était pas si idiote que ça finalement , elle savait rassemblé le faite que si on portait le même nom de famille cela voulait dire que l'on était de la même famille.

_ Nous sommes cousine ! Affirma fièrement Allison.

Bien que ce soit la réalité , je n'aurai pas pu l'affirmé de la même manière qu'elle l'a fait , allison était une fille adorable mais enfin je veux dire je l'avais rencontrer que d'hier comment pouvais-je la considéré comme si nous étions comme les deux doigt de la main.

_ Ça fera toujours une supporter de plus ! Déclara Jackson avec dédain.

Comment pouvait-il se regarder dans une glace , il était un réel connard. _Calme toi , calme toi , calme toi ._

Allison me donna un regard réconfortant et ça me calma un tant soit peu .

Lydia choisit une place sur les gradins et allison et moi s'assirent à côté . Stiles était une nouvelle fois sur le banc de touche .

J'ai regardé en direction de Stiles et lui dit signe de la main , il me le rendit accompagné d'un sourire toute dent dehors.

_ C'est ton petit-ami ? Demanda instinctivement Allison.

Je la regarda déconcerté et répondis un « non » catégorique , non pas qu'il me plaisait pas mais il était amoureux de Lydia alors mes chances était sûrement quasi nul.

_ Il y a ce parti vendredi vous devriez venir ! Nous coupa Lydia.

_ Oh je ne peux pas , tu sais j'ai ce truc de famille le vendredi ! Répondit allison et moi en même temps .

Nous nous regardâmes une minute étrangement avant de rire .

_ Sérieusement vous devez venir !

_ Je vais … Répondit allison et moi une nouvelle fois en même temps.

Je lui fis signe de répondre en premier avec un petit sourire.

_ Nous allons voir ce qu'on peut faire ! Répondit-elle à ma place.

Nous nous sommes toute les trois tournés sur le jeu , Scott fut mis dans les buts.

_ Qui est-il ? Allison demanda .

_ Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Lydia intéressé .

_ Il s'appel Scott , c'est mon voisin . Lui répondis-je.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Lydia .

_ Comme ça !

La crosse était un jeu violent , j'adorais venir voir les entraînements même si ça ne valait pas les miens .

Scott reçu la première balle dans l'épaule , je feint un sentiment de douleur a sa place , ça n'allait probablement pas être jolie mais à mon plus grand étonnement il rattrapa les autres balles.

_ Mccall , refaite ça ! J'entendis notre entraîneur complètement fou crié .

Aie , Jackson se positionna en face de Scott et je pouvais la rage dans ces yeux , il était le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse par conséquent Scott était l'homme à abattre.

Il se mit à courir et fonça tout droit sur lui , il leva sa crosse et lança de toute ses forces dans Scott mais il la rattrapa aisément . Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je me suis levé et ai applaudit .

_ Vas-y Scott Mccall ! Criais-je .

_ De toute évidence, il est doué . Lâcha Allison tout sourire.

Sérieusement, elle avait le béguin pour Scott , j'étais pas jalouse mais je veux dire pourquoi nous adolescent devons être sous l'influence de nos hormones .

L'entraînement terminé , allison me suivit dans le parking .

_ Tu veux que je te ramène ? Me proposa-t-elle .

_ Non merci , j'ai ma propre voiture ! Dis-je en lui montrant la Chrysler .

_ Houa ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle est à toi ?

_ A qui d'autre sinon ? Dis-je fièrement.

J'adorai la réaction des gens en voyant ce petit bijoux .

_ Elle est sensationnel !

_ Mon bébé ! Dis-je en faisant semblant de la cajolée.

Elle rit et me donna une accolade avant de montée dans sa voiture.

_ Christie ! Me hélas deux voix masculine.

Je me retourna et vue Stiles et Scott.

Nous étions à nouveau dans cette forêt , je mettais promis de ne jamais y retourner mais c'était un cas de force majeur , Scott avait perdu son inhalateur la nuit dernière et il avait besoin de le récupéré.

_ Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé , c'était comme si j'avais tout le temps d'attraper les balles .

_ Les entraînements de cette été ont du payé ! Dis-je en lui donnant un clin d'œil .

Je savais qu'il s'était entraîné dur tout l'été , je l'avais vue revenir chez lui exténué à plusieurs reprise.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça , je peux entendre des choses et sentir des choses que je ne devrai pas pouvoir entendre et sentir. Dit-il pensif.

_ Comme quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

_ Comme votre chewing-gum à la menthe !

_ Quoi … Je n'ai pas de chewing-gum à la menthe ! Dit-il Stiles tout en en sortant un de sa poche droite .

_ Et si c'était une sorte d'infection , qui poussent mes sens et fait augmenter mon adrénaline ?

_ Oh je crois savoir ce que c'est ? Dit Stiles un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Ça s'appelle la lycanthropie . Dit-il presque sérieux.

_ Oh mon dieu , es ce que c'est grave ?

_ Vraiment , Scott ? Dis-je presque exaspéré.

Stiles me frappa le bras et continua sa blague : Oui , très , sa arrive qu'une seule fois par moi .

_ Et qu'arrive-t-il ?

Soudain Stiles se mit à hurler comme un loup , Scott le frappa au ventre , bien mérité .

_ Gars , il pourrait vraiment y avoir quelque chose de grave avec moi !

_ Les cerfs ont déboulé de par là ! Informais-je Stiles .

_ Le corps était ici ! Lança Scott en fouillant les feuilles.

Je m'avançais sans quitter le sol des yeux des fois que je le manquerais.

_ Il faut que je le retrouve , ce truc coûte comme près de … soixante-quinze dollars !

_ Christie ? Me hélas Stiles précipitamment .

Je me relevai et me tourna vers eux , ils avaient un regard inquiet .

_ Quoi ? Stiles tu nous aide pas du t … Dis-je en percutant un tronc d'arbre dur enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

Je releva la tête et vis des yeux verts gris me scruté d'un air mauvais .

_ Je … euh … enfin je … pardon ! Balbutiais-je tout en m'éloignant de lui le plus vite possible.

_ Qu'es ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda-t-il froidement . C'est une propriété privée ! Dit-il menaçant.

Il portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt gris très saillant de mon point de vue et il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais coupé en brosse, il devait avoir la vingtaine. On aurait dit un dieu grecque.

_ On s'excuse , j'ai perdu quelque chose et … oublié ! Répondit Scott .

L'homme rechercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le lança à Scott qui le rattrapa sans effort .

C'était son inhalateur.

Scott allait le remercier mais il était déjà repartit .

_ Et bien c'est ce qu'on appelle des présentations chaleureuse ! Dis-je sarcastiquement.

_ Mec , c'était Derek hale ! Expliqua Stiles.

_ Derek qui ? Demanda Scott .

_ Toute sa famille est morte dans un incendie , c'était comme il y a six ans .

_ Ceci explique cela .

Après notre petite escapade dans les bois je suis rentrée à la maison et a trouvé papa assit sur le canapé , j'étais en marche dans les escaliers quand il m'appela .

_ Oui papa ?

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

Je ne pouvais pas résister à ce regard c'était mon père après tout et puis il m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé .

_ Très bien , une rentrée normale , dans un lycée normale !

_ Bien ! Chris va venir voir le match de base-ball avec moi ce soir , allison sera là ! Dit-il existé.

Mon père adorait le sport , évident , non .

_ Oh c'est cool ! Euh … Allez les Yankees ! Dis-je d'un ton exagéré .

_ Chérie , je soutiens les lakers ! Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir .

J'étais vraiment pas faite pour les sport collectifs finalement les arts martiaux étaient bon pour moi .

Je monta dans ma chambre et me pencha sur mes devoirs après une bonne heure , j'entendis quelqu'un frapper doucement à ma porte.

_ Entrer ! Dis-je sans me lever.

_ Allison !

Elle était vraiment jolie , elle avait de jolie yeux brun et de petite fossettes sur les joues qui vous donnais envie de les pincée , c'est cheveux était lâcher en cascade sur son dos. Malgré que l'on se connaisse que depuis hier , nous ne pouvions pas nier que nous étions de la même famille, on se ressemblait en effet un peu.

_ Tu devinera jamais qui m'a invité pour le parti de vendredi ? Dit-elle joyeusement.

_ Laisse-moi deviner , Scott ?

_ Comment ? Demanda-t-elle surprise .

_ J'ai vue au lycée comment vous vous regardiez , ce n'était qu'une question temps ! Dis-je narquoise.

_ Alors tu vas y aller avec quelqu'un ? Me demanda-t-elle gêné .

_ Oh moi … Il y a quelque heures je n'étais même pas encore connu alors comment veux-tu que je me trouve un rendez-vous ?

_ Et bien tu pourrais y aller avec … Elle s'arrêta un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Avec ? Demandais-je intrigué en arquant un sourcil .

_ Stiles ! Lâcha-t-elle incertaine.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas mon petit-ami ! Dis-je agacé.

Je me levai de mon lit et alla jusqu'à la porte.

_ Je vais nous chercher quelque truc à grignoter ! Annonçais-je maladroite.

Je devais trouvé un autre sujet de conversation avant de remonter sinon Allison allait me piéger , elle était très intrigué par mes relations amoureuse de toute évidence.

Je marchai dans la cuisine et pris quelque bribe de la conversation de mon père et de mon oncle.

_ A-t-elle posé des questions ? Interrogea Chris sérieux.

_ Non mais je sais très bien qu'elle l'a vue et ces une fille intelligente , ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle découvre toute la vérité ! Raconta mon père dépassé .

Je me rapprochai pour mieux entendre quand soudain mon pied heurta le coin d'un des îlot de cuisine.

_ Satané meuble ! Maudis-je dans ma barbe.

_ Christina ? Hélas mon père comme si il était pris sur le faite.

_ Euh … C'est moi ! Dis-je tout en me tenant le pied.

_ Bonjour Chris ! Chantais-je .

_ Ma nièce ! Dit-il gaiement . Alors cette rentrée ?

_ Intéressante ! Je dois remonter , j'étais juste venue chercher quelque truc à grignoter ! Me hâtais-je.

Allison était entrain examiné un de mes dessins , l'air vraiment intéressée par celui-ci . Je m'approcha silencieusement et pris un air malicieux en me posta derrière elle .

_ Bouh ! Criais-je amusé.

Elle fit un bon de presque deux mètre tout en se bâillonnant car elle criais.

Je fus prise d'un fous-rire incontrôlable.

_ Ne refait plus jamais ça ! M'ordonna-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule .

Je continuai à rire , je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter , son visage était tellement drôle. Après quelque seconde à me donner un regard sévère , elle se joignait à moi .

Je n'avais jamais constaté à quel point une amie m'avait manqué depuis que je suis arrivé ici , je n'étais tout simplement pas doué pour allé vers les autres et je devais avoué que avoir Allison avec moi , me donnait un sentiment rassurant.

Son père et Allison était repartit dans la soirée , Victoria les avaient appelés pour qu'ils rentrent.

Ma chambre fut bien vide une fois qu'elle était partit . Je n'avais plus rien à faire alors je décidai de prendre mon carnet à dessin et commença une esquisse. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes coup de crayon que je ne mettais même pas aperçue de se que je dessinais . Je plissa les yeux et regarda les yeux vert sévère que j'avais rencontré quelque heures plutôt .

_ Derek ! Lâchais-je pour moi-même .

Je ferma le carnet plus violemment que je l'aurai penser et alla me doucher. Une celle-ci terminé , j'optai pour une simple brassière bleu nuit Nike et un short gris .

Je m'inspectais dans le miroir , hésitant si je devais faire une natte ou pas. J'avais de grand yeux en amande d'une couleur noisette et ma peau était clair comme de l'eau , mes cheveux bruns encore humide jonchais tout mon dos jusqu'à mes reins. J'avais un nez aquilin et de long cils foncé . Mon corps s'était plutôt bien développé , je pouvais voir ma musculature ressortir du à mes entraînements et disons que pour une fille de mon âge , j'avais une belle poitrine .

Je m'installa dans mon lit et m'enfouis dans mes draps .

_Scott était la étendue sur le sol , la bête toujours sur lui , j'étais à la même place pour regarder l'horrible scène qui se jouait devant moi . Je devais réagir , il allait lui faire du mal . Je levai ma main et cette fois-ci vit mon arc et des flèches dans celle-ci . Je ne comprenais pas d'où elles venaient mais je l'arma et pointa mon objectif sur la bête et avant que je puisse tiré , je vis la bête se transformé en un homme séduisant . Derek ._

_Mes yeux étaient écarquillés , il arborait fièrement ses yeux rougeoyant et avant que je puisse tiré il fonça sur moi._

__ _Non ! Hurlais-je terrifiée.

Mes draps et mon front était imbibé de sueur , de légère larme coulait le long de mes joues , je les essuyaient vivement dans un revers. Je consulta mon réveil et vit que j'avais encore deux heures de sommeil devant moi avant qu'il sonne. Je descendis dans la cuisine et pris une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans le réfrigérateur encore sous le choc . Je ne pris pas la peine de me recoucher , je savais pertinemment que je n'y arriverai pas , au lieu de ça je m'installa à mon bureau et repris mon carnet , je dessinai ces yeux rougeoyant menaçant sans cesse .

_Bip , Bip , Bip , Bip ! _

Je leva la tête et m'aperçus qu'il fit jour , je balayai les feuilles de ma joue et m'étirai , je m'étais endormie sur mon bureau . Je me traînais à mon armoire , les muscles encore endoloris de ma position inconfortable de la veille et ouvris un tiroir.

Je pris un jean skinny gris foncé et pris un débardeur noir basique .

Je pris une pomme et m'empressai d'enfilé ma veste en cuir et mes bottes de combat, j'avais promis à Allison que je viendrai la chercher.

Je me garai dans son allée et descendis .

Je frappa trois léger coup et fut accueillis par ma tante .

_ Christina ! Dit-elle joviale.

_ Christie , je préfère ! Annonçais-je gaiement .

Elle me fit signe d'entrer et je la suivit jusque dans une magnifique cuisine aux couleurs chaude.

_ Hey ! Me hélas Chris et Allison .

Je leur fis une vague tout en souriant .

_ Tu as faim , Victoria à fait des pain-cakes ? Me proposa Chris en me tendant l'assiette.

Je leur donna un sourire et me servit .

_ Oh dieu ! M'exclamais-je en prenant une autre bouchée .

Ils me regardèrent tous ébahis .

_ Ce sont les meilleurs pain-cakes que j'ai jamais mangé ! Dis-je enthousiaste.

Ils se mirent à rire tout les trois en même temps .

_ Contente qu'ils te plaisent !

Après avoir dévoré deux autre comme celui-ci , Allison et moi montèrent en voiture.

Pendant tout le trajet , Allison me questionna sur ce Scott aimait ou avait l'habitude de faire , elle était si stressé et excité en même temps pour ce soir .

Lydia et Jackson nous rejoignirent sur le parking et nous nous aventurons dans nos classes .

J'ouvris mon casier pour déposé tous mes livres , cette journée était interminable .

Je vis mon voisin de casier se battre avec son cadenas , il était gigantesque comparer à moi et avait de jolies boucles blonde.

_ Laisse moi t'aider ! Dis-je en le poussant un peu .

Je donnant un bref coup de coude dans sa porte et tira sur le cadenas , il s'ouvrit instantanément.

Il s'était retourné et me regardait , dieu qu'il était beau , il avait de magnifique yeux bleu azur et une peau lisse comme celle d'un nouveau-née.

_ Merci ! Dit-il prudemment .

_ Oh c'est rien , j'avais ce casier quand je suis arrivé l'année dernière.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? Demandais-je inquiète en tendant mon pouce vers son œil au beurre noir.

Il se recula précipitamment et je remis immédiatement ma main à sa place .

_ C'est rien , la crosse ! Dit-il effrayé . Je dois y aller . Annonça-t-il en s'enfuyant .

_ Attend … Je ne connais même pas ton prénom ! Murmurais-je .

Je marchai en direction de ma voiture quand je vis deux tête assis sur mon capot .

_ Hey , descendez tout de suite ! Dis-je d'un ton menaçant. C'est mon bébé ! Dis-je admirative tout en nettoyant avec ma manche l'endroit ou ils étaient assis .

_ Désolé ! Lança Scott tandis que Stiles riait .

_ Alors tu vas au partis ? S'empressa Scott de demander .

_ Possible . Dis-je souriante.

_ Euh , tu ne voudrais pas y aller avec Stiles ? Demanda Scott hilare.

Stiles le frappa violemment sur le bras .

_ Mec ! Dit-il exaspéré.

_ Je sais pas , il a pas l'air d'accord ! Dis-je amusé .

Stiles se figea et me dévisagea d'un air surpris .

_ Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? Demanda-t-il ébahit .

_ Et bien Scott à un rendez-vous avec Allison , du coup on se retrouve tout les deux sans partenaire , on pourrait y aller entre amis ! Proposais-je embarrassé.

_ Entre amis ! Dit Stiles d'un air déçu . Ça me va ! Accepta-t-il .

J'avais rêver ou Stiles avait été déçu , j'avais pourtant cru comprendre que Lydia était la seule qui l'intérresait .

_ Attend comment tu sais que j'ai un rendez-vous avec Allison ?

_ Elle est ma cousine , Scott ! Dis-je ennuyé.

_ Vraiment ?

_ On s'appelle toute les deux Argent !

_ Oh !

Je rentrai et fit quelque devoirs avant de sauter dans la douche . Je portais un débardeur blanc et un jean noir brillant . Je mis une ombre à paupière ocre et du mascara avant de parsemé mes lèvres avec une légère couche de gloss à la fraise .

J'entendis la jeep de ma chambre , je descendis et enfila mon spencer noir et mes bottines clouté .

Stiles se tenait là devant sa jeep , il releva la tête à ma présence et je vis sa lèvre se détaché .

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Oooh ! S'exclama-t-il .

_ J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_ Tu es magnifique ! Lâcha-t-il .

_ Merci ! Répondis-je embarrassé .

Il m'ouvrit les portes de la jeep avant de s'installer dans le siège du conducteur.

Le trajet était silencieux , au début ça ne me dérangeait pas mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Stiles .

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Non , non ! Dit-il soucieux.

_ Stiles ?

_ Bon , tu te souviens de se jour dans les bois avec Scott ?

_ Lequel celui ou on c'est presque fait attaquer ou celui ou on s'est fait virer ?

_ Celui ou j'étais là ! Répondit-il maintenant agacé.

_ Qu'es ce qu'il y a , Stiles ? Demadais-je soudain inquiète.

_ Tu te souviens de la blague que j'ai fait à Scott ?

_ Sur la lycanthropie ?

_ Exact !

_ Et bien ?

_ Je crois que ce n'est pas une blague !

_ Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? M'inquiètais-je .

_ J'ai fait des recherches et je crois que Scott se transforme en loup-garous !

_ Si c'est une autre de tes blague , Stiles ! Le prévins-je .

_ Je suis très sérieux , il m'a attaqué tout à l'heure !

_ Oh mon dieu , tu n'as rien ?

_ Je n'ai rien mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon siège de bureau !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il l'a complètement griffé !

Un loup-garous , se ne pouvait pas être possible , ils n'existaient pas, ils étaient de simple mythe qui avait le don d'émoussé les adolescentes depuis la sortit de Twilight .

_ Tu veux dire qu'il se transforme en Jacob Black ? Demandais-je amusé .

_ Oh vraiment ? Je te dis que mon meilleur ami se transforme en un monstre et toi tu pense à Taylor Lautner ?

_ Désolé de te décevoir mais s'est ma seule expérience de loup-garous !

_ C'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Se contenta-t-il de dire .

_ Il va vraiment se transformer en loup ?

_ Non , en licorne !

_ Sarcasme ? Vraiment ?

Il gara la jeep devant la maison de Jackson et sortit .

_ Garde un œil sur lui !

_ Yep !

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et les vapeurs d'alcool inondèrent mes narines , plusieurs adolescents étaient déjà ivre et ils se trémoussait au rythme de basse . Je me servis une tasse rouge avec de la bière et arpentai la cour à la recherche d'Allison et Scott.

Je les cherchaient partout sans vraiment regarder ou j'allais quand je heurtai une poitrine de plein fouet manquant de me renverser ma boisson sur moi .

_ Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ! Dis-je énervé .

Je levai les yeux et le reconnu , il me scrutai de ses yeux verts inquisiteur .

_ Je suis désolé , c'est de ma faute ! Dis-je en tournant les talons .

Je ne fis même pas un pas , une main ferme me retenait , mon premier instinct m'indiqua de lui faire une prise comme je l'avait appris à la salle mais je pensais que ce serait peut-être trop violent .

_ Lâcher moi ! Ordonnais-je .

_ Nous n'avons pas été présenté ! Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je lui fit face et il me donna un sourire carnassier .

_ Je sais qui vous êtes, maintenant enlever votre main avant que je vous y oblige .

_ Vraiment ? Dit-il amusé mais il retira sa main .

_ Vous êtes Derek hale .

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ La fille qui part loin de vous ! Dis-je en m'éloignant .

Je marchais jusqu'à la piscine et repérais Scott et Allison , ils dansaient langoureusement , chaud .

_ Je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom ? M'interpella une voix familière.

Je sursautais et me retourna exaspéré.

_ Je pensais que j'avais été claire toute à l'heure mais apparemment j'étais trop subtile.

Il arborait toujours son visage de glace mais je pouvais voir un sourire fondre sur son visage , dieu qu'il était beau . Non , beau mais terrifiant , pensai-je .

_ Si je vous le dit vous me laisseriez tranquille ?

_ Sans doute !

_ Bien , Léna! Mentis-je .

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est la réaction de Scott , Derek savait que cela le mettrait en colère si il s'approchait d'elle , de plus elle était pas désagréable à regarder , il pouvait sentir sa peur à son égard et il pensait qu'elle était intelligente pour cela .

Je me retournai vers Scott en espérant que mon interlocuteur s'en irait mais Scott s'enfuyait précipitamment laissant une Allison seule dans la cour .

Je me lançai à sa poursuite mais quand j'arrivai à la porte je pouvais déjà voir la voiture de Scott au loin et la jeep de Stiles le suivre.

_Génial , je faisait comment pour rentrer maintenant ? _

__ _Christie ? Hélas Allison .

_ Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ? Demandais-je.

_ Je ne sais pas , on danser et tout d'un coup , Scott s'est enfuit . Il était mon retour à la maison .

_ Stiles était le mien . Dis-je en me retournant vers la maison .

_ Tu dois être Allison ? Demanda une voix derrière nous. Je m'appelle Derek , je suis un ami de Scott.

Oh dieu , pas lui .

_ J'en doute ! Dis-je clairement à lui .

_ Je peux vous ramenez chez vous si vous voulez?

_ Non merci on va marcher ! Répondis-je avant même qu'Allison puisse répondre.

_ Donnez nous une minute ! Lança Allison avant de m'attraper le bras .

_ Il peut nous ramenez chez nous , si on marche , je n'arriverai jamais à l'heure !

_ On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas monter dans la voiture d'un étranger ?

_ Il n'est pas un étranger c'est un ami de Scott , non ?

Je pensais que ce serait trop long à expliquer alors je m'avouait vaincu et accepta .

_ Bien , ou est votre voiture ?

Il nous montra la Camaro garé et je poussai de grand yeux , dieu , elle était sublime même si elle ne valait pas mon petit bébé .

Derek nous ouvrit les portes du côté passager et nous fit signe d'y entrer tout en nous gratifiant d'un sourire.

Allison m'indiqua le siège à côté du conducteur mais je refusa vivement et m'installa à l'arrière. Je ne voulais en aucun cas être proche de lui , quelque chose chez lui me dérangeait .

_ Christie ? Me hélas Allison .

Je vis qu'il me jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur et rougissait , génial maintenant il savait que je lui avait mentis , astucieux .

Je me raclai la gorge et répondis « oui » à Allison.

_ Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Scott ?

_ Je … Derek me coupa.

_ Ou vous habitez ?

Allison lui indiqua le chemin de sa maison et nu pas le temps de me poser d'autre question sur Scott.

Il se gara devant la maison d'Allison .

_ Merci ! Lança-t-elle . Christie , on se voit plus tard ? Dit-elle avant de descendre.

_ Soyez la bienvenue ! Lança-t-il .

Je lui fis signe de la main et attendu qu'il redémarre le moteur malheureusement il ne le fit pas .

_ Vous savez je ne rentrerai pas chez moi si vous ne démarrer pas ! Dis-je sarcastique.

_ Vous ne montez pas à l'avant ? Dit-il ennuyé.

_ Je suis très bien à l'arrière .

_ J'insiste !

Cela sonna plus comme un ordre .

Autant que je voulais être courageuse , il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me terrifiait alors j'ai abandonné ma place à l'arrière et monta à l'avant . Je crus apercevoir un sourire victorieux sur son visage .

_Quel con ! _Le trajet allait être long.

Je mis une distance entre nous en me collant le plus qu'il m'était possible de la portière et regarda par la vitre , tout ce que je pouvais voir était quelque ombre ici et là . Il roulait vraiment vite.

_ Christie , alors ? Demanda-t-il en rompant le silence.

_ C'est ça ! Dis-je brièvement.

_ Qu'en est-il de Léna ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

_ J'ai un trouble de la personnalité ! Rétorquais-je ironique.

_ Mignon ! Lâcha-t-il amusé.

Venait-il de dire que j'étais mignonne?J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise .

_ Tournez à droite ! Lui indiquais-je .

Il se gara devant ma maison et je me hâta de sortir mais c'était sans compter sur son intervention .

_ Christie ?

Je lu fit signe de continué.

_ Rester loin de la forêt cela pourrait être dangereux pour une petite fille. Dit-il gravement .

Il venait de me traiter de petite fille décidément je le détestait encore plus .

_ Écouter , je vous remercie pour le tour mais je ne suis pas une petite fille comme vous dite , je sais me défendre ! L'informais-je tout en lui tournant le dos.

Derek ria , elle était vraiment mignonne , elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait .


	3. Mentalité de meute

Le lendemain , j'avais eu Stiles et Scott au téléphone , il m'avait dit que Scott s'était transformé en loup-garous et que Derek en était un aussi . Il s'était servie du spencer d'Allison pour l'appâter mais aussi qu'il avait été pourchasser par des chasseurs tueur de loup-garous selon Derek.

Le lundi matin , je me réveillais encore abasourdi par les révélations de Scott , les loup-garous existaient réellement tout comme les chasseurs .

Après avoir enfilé mon jean skinny bleu foncé je mis ma chemise bûcheron et descendis déjeuner , une fois rassasié je mis ma veste et sortit , je me gara devant la maison de Scott et attendit pour lui .

_ Hey , qu'es ce que tu fait là ? Me demanda-t-il .

_ J'ai une voiture , on est voisin autant tant faire profité ! Dis-je en lui faisant signe de monter.

Il s'empressa de monter et je m'engagea sur la route du lycée .

_ Alors comme ça , vous avez votre chauffeur personnelle , super loup ? Demanda Stiles en s'approchant de nous.

_ Sérieusement , Stiles ?

Contrairement à Scott , il se réjouissait réellement pour la malédiction de loup-garous.

J'étais avec Allison et Lydia sur les gradins en attendant que l'entrainement commence .

_ Alors , ce gars Derek ?

_ N'est qu'un gars ! Répondis-je hâtive.

Elle me lança un regard d'incompréhension mais ne posa pas plus de questions .

Scott entra sur le terrain et commença à joué , Jackson le percuta violemment , il tomba à terre .

_ Mccall ! Cria l'entraîneur .

Il se releva mais il n'avait pas l'air bien , du tout . J'espérais qu'il ne changeait pas sur le terrain . Ils se remirent à joué quand tout à coup Scott courait droit sur Jackson et le plaqua au sol férocement , Jackson se tenait l'épaule et agonisa . J'apperçus Scott se dirigé loin dans les vestiaires et il était suivit de Stiles .

Je descendis précipitamment les gradins et m'élança dans leur direction . Une main ferme stoppa ma course , il resserra son étreinte sur mon poignet .

_ Lâcher moi !

_ Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas ! Gronda-t-il .

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que je savais me défendre . Lui rappelais-je en tout en bloquant sa prise .

Je fis une rotation et tenta d'appuyer avec mon poids comme on me l'a enseigner mais il en profita pour me bloquer les deux bras et me collé contre son torse.

_ C'est ce que vous appelez vous protéger ?

J'étais bloqué , je devais penser comment on se libère d'une étreinte. _Pense , pense, pense._

Je positionna mon genou derrière le sien et donna un coup rapide , il se tordit de douleur et desserra sa prise et avant même qu'il ait pu reprendre le dessus je m'étais remis à courir .

Je pouvais entendre le vacarme qui se passait dans les vestiaires des garçons , les casiers claquaient sous le poids de quelqu'un et Stiles criait des choses incompréhensible.

Je fus horrifié par la scène qui se passait devant moi , Scott et bien ne ressemblait plus à Scott , il avait des crocs qui ressortaient et des poils s'était installé sur ses joues , son nez s'était plissé et ses yeux qui était si innocent d'habitude avait été remplacé par des yeux jaunes menaçant .

Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Stiles .

_ Stiles , l'extincteur ! Criais-je en lui montrant.

Il le pris et le pulvérisa sur Scott.

Il atterit sur le sol et se prenait la tête dans ses mains quant à Stiles , il m'avait rejoins .

_ Scott , tu vas bien ? Demandais-je soucieuse.

_ C'est moi qui viens de se faire attaquer et c'est à Scott que tu demande si il va bien ? Se plaignait SStiles.

Je lui lançais un regard noir .

_ Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Scott incrédule .

_ C'est la colère le déclencheur ! Intervint Stiles.

_ Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué , c'est la crosse , c'est violent ! Rétorqua Stiles .

_ Vous ne pouvez pas joué Samedi !

_ Mais je suis en première ligne.

_ Que pensez vous qui se passera si vous tuez quelqu'un sur le terrain ! Rétorquais-je sévère.

Les deux se retournèrent vers moi , incrédule et choqué par ce que je venais de dire.

Stiles raccompagna Scott tandis que je filai au centre d'arts martiaux . Je saluait , le personnel et fonça dans le vestiaire .

J'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler et surtout de me vider l'esprit après tout se qui c'était passé , je choisi un sac de frappe et l'asséna . Je lui donna un doublé de gauche avant de donné une gauche je me baissa et remonta avec un crochet avant de l'asséné avec un coup de pied rotatif .

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter mes membres endoloris , je frappai et frappai jusqu'à que je sois à bout de souffle .

_ Doucement , Christie , tu vas finir par rompre le sac ! Lança mon entraîneur souriant à moitié inquiet. Tu vas bien ?

_ Très bien , pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Dis-je sur la défensive .

Il parut surpris , ce ton ne me ressemblait pas mais je ne pris même pas la peine de m'excuser je pris ma serviette et bu une gorgée d'eau avant de foncé dans les vestiaires , je ne pris même pas la peine de me changé et fonça hors de cet endroit.

Un vent froid me frappa et je me maudissait pour ne pas avoir pris de gilet .

Une fois à la maison je restai assise un moment dans ma voiture , je regardai la maison de Scott quand j'apperçus une forme sauté de sa fenêtre , je le reconnu immédiatement . Derek .

Je me recroquevilla dans mon siège et attendu avant de sortir.

Après avoir pris une douche , je m'étais installé sous mes draps , je regardais mon plafond parsemée d'étoile fluorescentes artificielle , j'avais insisté quand nous avions emménager pour que mon père me l'installe , ça avait le don de m'apaiser .

The night of the hunter retentit dans ma chambre , je pris mon téléphone et vit que c'était Scott , j'hésitai avant de répondre puis finalement répondit .

_ Scott ?

_ On est devant chez toi , descend ! Me demanda-t-il .

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demandais-je tout en regardant par ma fenêtre.

_ Juste descend ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je les maudissait tout en mettant mon gilet ralph lauren et je descendis tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveillé mes parents. J'enfilais mes ben simon et sortit . Le vent frappa mes jambes nu et je frissonna .

Avant même que j'ai pu dire quelque chose , je m'étais retrouvé dans la forêt avec Scott et Stiles . Ils m'avaient dit que Derek avait menacer Scott a plusieurs reprise pour l'empêcher de jouer ce Samedi et puis surtout que Scott avait reconnu l'odeur du sang quand il était allé le voir . Aussi morbide que cela puisse paraître ils avaient été reniflé l'autre moitié du corps et Scott avait certifié que c'était la même odeur . C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais dans la forêt , vêtue d'un simple Short et d'un débardeur recouvert d'un gilet au plein milieu de la nuit.

Nous étions entrain de guetter la camaro de Derek , attendant qu'il s'en aille .

_ Vous êtes vraiment sur de ce que vous faites ? Demandais-je suspecte .

_ Oui ! Répondirent-ils en même temps .

Soudain un bruit de grincement rompit le silence , Derek ou plutôt le psychopathe marchait droit vers sa voiture , il scruta les bois alentour et Scott nous firent s'abaisser encore plus .

Le moteur retentit et la voiture noir chassa au loin .

Stiles me lança une pelle que dans la volé , je la rattrapa manquant de peu de la faire tomber sur mes pieds .

_ Hein , hein pas moyen que je vous aide à pilier une tombe ! Dis-je en lui relançant la pelle .

_ Qu'es ce que vous faites ici dans ce cas ?

_ Mec , bonne question , c'est vous qui m'avez kidnappé ! Répliquais-je odieusement.

Ils s'agenouillèrent et commencèrent à déterré le corps.

_ Mec , il y a quelque qui a changé ! Nous informa Scott.

Ils s'attelèrent tout de même à leur tache , ils creusèrent dans la terre .

_ Que faire si il revient ? Demandais-je soudain soucieuse d'être pris sur le faite .

_ Tu ira le distraire ! Lança Stiles comme une évidence.

_ Quoi ?

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais ici , il y avait un couvre-feu et je risquais gros si je me faisait prendre si seulement je ne les avait pas suivit cette nuit là , rien de tout cela ne serrait arrivé.

Je serrai toujours la même petite Christie timide qui avait du mal à se faire des amis et surtout j'aurai toujours une fois inébranlable envers mes deux parents.

_ J'ai quelque chose ! Cria Scott .

_ Ça se n'est certainement pas un corps humain ! Dis-je en voyant la moitié de loup .

L'odeur était nauséabonde , je retenue mon estomac de rejeté mon dîner .

_ Je vous l'avais dit quelque chose à changer .

Stiles me pris la lampe de poche des mains et éclaira une fleur au dessus du trou .

_ Les gars , savez vous ce que sais ?

Scott et moi firent une mou ignorante .

_ Vous pourriez au moins travaillez vos devoirs sur les loup-garous ! Se plaignit Stiles . Vous n'avez jamais vue les films classique sur les loup-garous ? Non ? Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas. C'est de l'aconit tue-loup !

_ Comme ci le nom n'était pas assez équivoque ! Dis-je sarcastique .

Stiles déterra la plante et vit une corde accroché à celle-ci , il tourna la spirale autour du trou et d'un seul coup , l'autre moitié du corps apparut .

Stiles prévint son père et tout s'enchaîna .

Cela avait été la journée la plus longue que j'ai jamais eu et malheureusement , elle continuait . Stiles nous avait traîné à la maison Hale pour que l'on voit l'arrestation de Derek.

Le terrain grouillait littéralement de policiers , nous observions la scène , une bande de scène de crime avait été enroulé autour de la tombe . Je repensai au corps de cette pauvre fille , l'expression de terreur était encore présente sur son visage , ce qu'il lui avait fait était inhumain.

Je vis un policier sortir de la maison escortant un Derek froid , une profonde colère inondait ses trait.

Il regarda dans notre direction , il nous observa chacun notre tour , il s'attarda sur moi mais il fut coupé lorsque le policier le fit s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture.

Avant même que j'ai pu dire quelque chose , Scott et moi observions Stiles entrer dans l'habitacle du véhicule et avoir une conversation animé avec le meurtrier.

Je couru après lui et monta dans le siège conducteur .

_ Stiles qu'es ce que tu fait ? Le réprimandais-je .

Il ignora ma question et se tourna vers Derek .

_ Juste pour que tu le sache , je n'ai pas peur de toi !

_ Oh si il te fait peur ! Répliquais-je.

_ Tu n'aide pas là ! Dit-il en me fusillant des yeux . OK , peut-être un peu ! Avoua-t-il à l'intention de Derek. Juste pour savoir la fille que tu as tué était une loups-garous mais elle était différente , n'es-ce pas ?

_ C'est pour ça que tu l'a tué ? Continuais-je .

Derek s'approcha de la grille qui nous séparait et me dévisageait sans prendre compte de la présence de Stiles . Je pouvais sentir mon échines se courbées .

_ Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète à propos de moi alors que le vrai problème est ton ami ? Que pense-tu que les gens vont faire quand il le verront dans sa forme de loup ? Je ne pas l'empêcher de jouer mais vous vous le pouvez ! Et croyez moi vous le voudrez !

Et avant même que l'on puisse répondre , Stiles et moi se firent éjecter du véhicule.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire ? Et qui est-elle ? Lança le shérif en me pointant du doigt.

_ On essaie juste d'aider ! Oh , c'est Christie Argent !

_ Enchanté ! Dis-je embarrassée .

_ Bien et pouvez vous me dire quand vous avez trouver le corps par hasard ?

_ Quand on cherchait l'inhalateur de Scott. Répondit Stiles rapidement.

_ Quand l'a-t-il perdu ? Interrogea son père .

_ L'autre nuit !

Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait l'interrogatoire , on allait avoir des ennuies , beaucoup d'ennuis si Stiles continuait dans cette voix là .

_ Stiles ? Le prévenais-je.

Il m'ignora .

_ L'autre nuit quand tu es venue chercher l'autre partie du corps ?

_ Stiles ? Le rappelais-je nécessiteuse .

_ Exact !

_ La nuit où tu m'as dit que tu étais seul et que Scott était resté à la maison ?

_ Oui !

_ Et nous y voilà ! Murmurais-je.

_ Non !

_ Tu m'as menti . Le réprimanda le Shérif Stilinski .

_ Ça dépend par ce que tu défini mentir ?

_ Je définirai le mensonge comme quant on ne dit pas la vérité . Répondis-je à la place du Shérif sans réflechir .

Stiles me foudroya du regard .

_ Vous ne devriez pas traîner avec ces deux garnements , vous avez l'air intelligente Mlle Argent. Me prévenais le Shérif . Maintenant , allez vous en d'ici.

_ Absolument .

Je montai à l'arrière de la jeep et Stiles et Scott me suivirent .

_ Je ne trouve rien à propos de décès avec de l'aconit ! Annonçais en feuilletant mon I phone.

_ Continue de regarder !

_ C'est peut-être une sorte d'habilité ? Vous savez comme quelque chose que vous devez apprendre . Lançais-je incertaine.

_ Je vais le mettre sur ma liste , juste en dessous du faite de comment je vais faire pour joué ce soir ! Dit Scott agacé.

_ Scott , peut-être que , oh dieu c'est dure d'admettre ça mais peut-être que Derek à raison de vouloir vous empêcher de joué ce soir ?

_ On en a déjà parler et puis comment tu peux être d'accord avec un meurtrier ?

_ C'est peut-être différent pour les filles loup-garous , c'est …

_ Arrêter tout les deux !

_ Arrêter quoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

_ Arrêter de dire « loup-garous » ! Arrêter de vous en réjouir .

_ Scott , ça va ? Demanda Stiles inquiet .

_ Non , non , ça va pas du tout . Comment veux-tu que ça aille ! Hurla-t-il en colère .

_ Il faudra bien que tu t'y habitue , un jour ou l'autre.

_ Je ne peux pas .

_ Tu va devoir l'accepter.

_ Je ne pas respirer ! Hurla-t-il .

Scott frappa violemment le plafond de la jeep ce qui nous fit faire une embardé.

_ Tu as garder la fleur ? Questionna Scott entre deux souffle.

_ Que devais-je faire avec ?

_ Arrête la voiture ! Ordonna Scott en rappant violemment le plafond de la jeep ce qui nous fit faire une embardé.

Stiles descendit rapidement de la jeep avec le sac et le jeta .

_ Scott , tu vas bien ? Dis-je en le tenant par l'épaule.

Il attrapa ma main et la serra tellement fort que je pouvais la voir viré au bleu .

_ Scott , lâcha moi tu me fait mal ! Croissais-je dans la douleur .

Il me lâcha et s'enfuyait dans la forêt .

_ Scott nous sommes bon ? Revint Stiles .

_ Il est parti ! Dis-je en tenant mon poignet contre ma poitrine.

_ Quoi ? Dit-il fébrile . Attend , il t'a fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur à son contact , ça allait laissé une belle contusion .

_ Ce n'est rien , il n'a pas fait exprès . Le défendis-je .

Nous nous mirent à la recherche de Scott.

_ Appelle la station de police !

Je composa immédiatement le numéro de la station et au bout de la troisième tonalité une voix de femme me répondit.

_ Allô ? Es ce que quelqu'un vous a signalez un cas étrange ?

_ Étrange comment ?

_ Comme bizarre comme quelqu'un courant comme un chien errant dans la rue !

_ Je vais raccrocher maintenant !

_ Quoi ? Non . Attendez.

La tonalité retentit dans le vide.

Stiles me ramena chez moi et je me changeai pour le match de se soir , j'enfilais un pull en cachemire blanc et opta pour un jean noir je pris une écharpe mon blouson parka noir hollister.

_Toc , toc , toc ._

___ Entrer ! Lançais-je.

_ C'est le premier match de la crosse ce soir et je pensais que je pourrais t'y accompagner ? Proposait mon père tout sourire.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Fut tout ce que je pouvais lui répondre.

_ Chris Argent . Allison lui as demandé de l'accompagner ! Dit-il surpris par ma réaction .

Forcément , il fallait qu'il se disent tout maintenant je me sentais mal vis à vis de mon père . Allison avait souhaité faire des activités avec son père et moi je ne lui avait pas parler depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité .

_ Alors ?

_ Je met mes chaussures et j'arrive ! Dis-je dans un simple sourire.

Un sourire grandi sur son visage et je savais pourquoi ma mère avait choisi mon père . Il était plutôt beau , il avait les cheveux poivré sel coiffé en brosse tout comme D … Non je n'avais plus à penser à lui ni à ce qu'il m'avait dit sur le match de ce soir . Je chassa Derek de mon esprit et me concentrai sur mon père.

Je portai mon attention sur ces petit yeux malicieux de couleur caramel , quelque rides c'était installé mais cela ne lui donnait que d'autant plus d'éclat .

_ Je t'attend dans la voiture . Me coupa-t-il dans mes pensée.

Je terminai d'enfilé ma paire de basket et descendis.

_ Christina ? Me hélas ma mère du salon .

_ Oui ?

_ Peux-tu donner ça à ton père ? Demanda-t-elle en me tendant deux gros sac remplit d'article de sport .

Je savais à l'instant ou je l'ai prenait que mon poignet ne supporterait pas la charge et je ne m'était pas trompé , dès l'instant ou ma mère me passa l'un des sac , je ressentis une douleur m'irradiant tout le bras. Je laissa échapper un gémissement et ma mère me dévisageait inquiète.

_ Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Tu a mal quelque part ?

_ Non , non . Je vais bien , j'ai juste un peu trop forcé à l'entraînement hier . Mentis-je .

_ Viens mettre de la glace , ça te soulagera . Dit-elle en m'emmenant dans la cuisine.

Je me stoppa et marcha dans l'autre sens.

_ Plus tard , je suis déjà en retard pour le match . Dis-je en me précipitant hors de la maison .

Je me dépêcha de monter dans le SUV et m'attacha en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur mon poignet.

Je regardais le paysage à travers la vitre , le trajet depuis la maison était silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'on s'arrête à un feu rouge.

_ Comment va le lycée ?

_ Bien ! Dis-je simplement.

_ Alors … enchaîna-t-il en se raclant la gorge . Chris m'a dit que Allison avait un petit-ami , Scott Mccall . C'est notre voisin , je crois ?

_ En effet . Pour la partie que c'est notre voisin après je ne sais pas si on peut l'appeler son petit-ami , tu sais on est tous amis !

Je ne savais pas si c'était une ruse de père ou la vérité alors j'ai préférer noyer le poisson .

Ma poche de mon jean vibra et je porta aussitôt ma main à mon I phone en profitant pour coupé court à la conversation avec mon père.

C'était un message de stiles . Scott allait bien et il était déjà à l'école , prêt à jouer .

Je poussa un soupir de soulagement et retourna à mon observation du paysage.

Papa ce gara dans le parking déjà plein et nous nous dépêchâmes pour rejoindre les gradins.

_ Christie ? Allison me hélas. On vous a garder des places . Dit-elle en me montrant les places vide à côté de son père .

Je m'installa à côté d'elle et elle me tendit une barre de réglisse , je la prit et commença à picorer quelque bout .

_ Lequel est Scott ? Demanda Chris à sa fille .

_ C'est celui qui n'a pas encore touché une seul fois la balle ! Lança Lydia .

L'équipe adverse nous menait de quelque point , le match était serré. C'est la que lydia trouva le bon moment pour montrer son soutien à Jackson . Elle leva une pancarte « Nous t'aimons Jackson » .

_ Allison ! Dit-elle en lui montrant la pancarte pour qu'elle la prenne .

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont Lydia lui avait parlé mais Allison était assez grande pour dire non .

J'aperçus le regard de Scott et su que ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

_ Seigneur , faites que personne ne se fasse massacrer ce soir ! Murmurais-je .

_ Qu'es ce que tu as dit ? Me demanda Chris argent dans un sourire.

_ Oh rien , une simple prière d'encouragement !

Mon Dieu depuis quand j'étais aussi familière avec le mensonge et il fallait aussi que j'arrête de blasphémer autant sinon c'était sur que je n'irais pas au paradis.

Je me concentrai sur le jeu ou plutôt sur Scott et attendu que la tragédie ce produise.

Il intercepta la balle et se rua vers le camp adverse et sans que tout le monde , il fit une pirouette par dessus deux joueur avant de lancer la balle dans le but . La foule était en délire , je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux . Scott continua son ascension vers la victoire en réceptionnant une autre balle et cette fois-ci ce fut un joueur de l'autre équipe qui lui donna délibérément, je comprenais vite que c'était du au faite que Scott s'était transformé .

_ Es ce que le joueur adverse ne vient-il pas de nous donner la balle ? Demanda mon père intrigué.

_ Oh euh oui !

Lydia rappela Allison de tenir la pancarte et elle se leva une nouvelle fois pour encourager Jackson .

Scott lança à nouveau la balle et se fut la balle de la victoire .

Je me levai et cria : _ Mccall ! Mccall ! Mccall !

Allison me regarda avec des yeux de remerciement .

_ Soyer la bienvenue ! Mimais-je à son attention .

Je regardai le terrain et vit Scott courir vers le vestiaire .

_ Papa , je dois aller voir un ami , je reviens tout de suite !

_ Très bien, prend ton temps , je discute avec Chris de toute manière .

Stiles m'attendit et nous nous mîmes à courir en direction des vestiaires . Quand nous entrâmes dans le vestiaire nous furent surpris par la scène qui se passait , Allison était entrain d'embrasser Scott à pleine bouche .

_ Chritie , Stiles ! Fit-elle en rougissant avant de sortir .

Scott vint vers nous avec un sourire béat sur le visage .

_ Je l'ai embrassé ! Dit-il euphorique.

_ On a vu ! Dis-je amusé .

_ Elle m'a embrassée !

_ On a vue aussi ! Répondit Stiles.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je me suis contrôlé !

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais que ça finalement . Dis-je apaisé .

_ Peut-être !

_ On en parlera plus tard . Répondit Stiles encore inquiet.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Le médecin légiste a vue l'autre partie du corps .

_ Oui ? Bien .

_ Le médecin légiste à déterminé que le tueur était un animal , pas un humain. Derek est humain pas un animal donc Derek n'est pas le tueur . Il l'ont libéré .

_ Tu te moque de nous ? Dis-je terrifié .

_ Non et il y a pire ! Mon père a identifié l'identité du corps . Elle s'appelait Laura Hale.

_ La sœur de Derek ! S'exclama Scott angoissé.

_ On est mort ! Lâchais-je apeuré .


	4. magic bullet

_Honest to God I'll break your heart , Tear you to pieces and rip you apart, Honest to God I'll break your heart, Tear you to pieces and rip you apart , One night of the hunter._

Les paroles résonnaient dans mes oreilles . Allison avait insisté pour que l'on aillent courir ensemble, bien sur j'avais accepté , je ne pouvais pas refuser un jogging mais après mûr réflexion quand je la vit s'enfoncer dans les bois , je regrettais .

Nous avions réussi à adapter nos foulés selon la course de l'autre de ce fait , nous courions à la même hauteur . J'adorais courir avec Allison . Elle m'avait laisser porter mes écouteurs et elle portait les siens , nous échangions quelque sourire d'encouragement mais ne parlions pas , je pouvais laisser mon esprit vagabonder . Nous courons jusqu'au lycée , il n'y avait encore personne , nous en avons donc profiter pour prendre une douche dans le vestiaire des filles et nous changer . Je portai une jupe crayon taille haute bleu nuit et je rentrai une chemise blanche dans celle-ci . Je mis une paire de derbies noir à talon .

_ Tu porte une jupe ? S'exclama Allison ébahit .

_ C'est si surprenant que ça ?

_ Honnêtement ? Je pensais que tu étais tout simplement le genre de fille à avoir banni la jupe de son vocabulaire ! Dit-elle en se moquant . Mais je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas fait , ça te va très bien.

_ Moi aussi à vrai dire , je pensais être ce genre de fille ! Avouais-je penaud .

Nous rions ensemble et j'accompagnai Allison à son casier puis me dirigeai vers le mien .

J'entendis des bribes de conversation d'élèves disant qu'il y avait eu un incident dans l'air de bus , il y aurait un bus ensanglanté cela me fit frisonner .

J'ouvris mon casier et pris mes livres pour mes premières période, un bruit de lutte contre du métal me fit sortir de mes pensée . Je me pencha vers mon voisin et vis le magnifique garçon aux yeux bleu azur ce battre une nouvelle fois avec son casier.

_ Je peux ? Lui demandais-je en effleurant ses doigts pour prendre son cadenas.

Il me gratifia d'un léger sourire et me fit signe vers son casier.

Je reproduis les mêmes actions que la dernière fois et lui ouvrit .

_ Voilà ! Dis-je en me reculant pour le laisser prendre ses affaires.

_ Merci ! Dit-il angélique.

Oui , angélique était le mot , avec ses boucles blonde et ses yeux bleu azur et son corps d'Apollon , il ne pouvait être qu'un ange descendu du ciel .

_ Soyez le bienvenue ! Répondis-je gaiement. Je m'appelle Christie . Christie Argent. Dis-je un peu hésitante.

_ Je sais . Avoua-t-il d'un air timide. Isaac ! Se contenta-t-il de dire avant de m'adresser un sourire.

_ Enchantée de te connaître , Isaac .

_ Hey , hey , Christie . Me salua Stiles et Scott en s'interposant entre Isaac et moi .

_ Salut ! Dis-je agacé.

Je voulais jeté un regard vers Isaac mais il était déjà en marche dans le couloir , je pouvais voir ses boucles blonde dépassé , ça avait certain avantage d'être grand.

_ De mauvaise humeur ? Demanda Stiles ennuyé.

_ Je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à un instant ! Chuchotais-je .

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Scott .

Satané audience de loup-garous .

_ Et vous ?

_ A part que Scott à fait un rêve dans lequel il tue Allison dans un bus du lycée et qu'il s'est peu être produit , nous allons très bien !

_ Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas , il semblait si réel !

_ Impossible , allison et moi avons été courir ensemble se matin et elle était en pleine forme .

_ La voix de la raison ! Lança Stiles en levant mes bras en l'air .

_ Stiles ! Dis-je d'un ton menaçant . Lâche moi ! Ordonnais-je.

Il ne lâcha pas pour autant au contraire il agitait dans tout les sens mes bras , se qui provoqua les regards de toute les personnes autour de nous . Je lui donnai un coup de coude en plein thorax.

_ Tu l'as mérité , gars ! Dit Scott clairement amusé .

_ Attend ! Si ce n'est pas Allison dans ce bus alors qui s'est ?

_ Tu pense vraiment que tu l'as fait ? Demandais-je angoissé .

_ Je ne sais pas mais je devrai probablement en parler à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en lycanthropie !

_ Qui ? Derek ? Tu oublis la partie ou nous l'avons tout les trois envoyé en prison ?

_ Rectification ,vous m'avez kidnappé pour que j'assiste à une décennie de cauchemars , d'ailleurs merci pour ça !

_ Soit la bienvenue ! Répondit Stiles Sarcastique en s'assaillant en salle de chimie.

Je pris la place vide derrière Stiles et Scott et il se retournèrent vers moi .

_ C'était peut-être mon sang sur la porte ! Lança Scott.

_ Peut-être le sang d'un animal .

_ Tu as peut-être attrapé un lapin ou quelque chose comme ça .

_ Et j'en ai fait quoi ?

_ Tu l'a mangé ! Lâcha Stiles.

_ Cru ?

_ Non , tu l'as fait cuir dans ta petite cachette de loup-garous . Dit-il sarcastique.

_ Mr. Stilinski ,si c'est votre définition d'un chuchotement alors vous devriez enlever vos écouteur plus souvent , je pense et Mr. Mccall , devriez tout les trois bénéficier d'une séparation ! Intervenu Mr. Harris.

Je me retrouvai à côté de Jackson tandis que Danny était à côté de Stiles et Scott était à côté d'une fille dont je ne connaissait pas le nom .

_ Hey , je crois qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose ! Hélas un élève .

Tous les autres se levèrent et se collèrent au fenêtre . Les ambulanciers transportaient un corps sur un brancard.

_ Ce n'est pas un lapin ! Constatais-je horrifié.

Tout à coup , le corps se redressa , je sursautais et vint heurté un torse bien construit et à mon plus grand étonnement , il déposa un bras autour de moi . Je levai la tête et reconnu Jackson Whittmore.

Nous nous étions assit tous les trois à la même table , Stiles avait un plateau remplit .

_ C'est bien , ça veux dire qu'il n'est pas mort . Les morts ne font pas ça ! Rappela Stiles .

_ Tu es particulièrement drôle aujourd'hui ! Dis-je ironique.

_ Mais les rêves ne sont pas des souvenirs ! Expliqua Stiles .

_ Je n'ai pas rêver quelque chose est arrivé la nuit dernière et je ne m'en souviens pas !

_ Tu es sur que Derek a les réponses ?

_ Parce qu'il n'a pas changé durant la pleine lune ? Demandais-je consterné.

_ Il était en total contrôle ! Répliqua Scott .

_ Je dois annulé avec Allison . Dit-il prostré.

_ Tu n'annulera pas . C'est clair ? Il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec une soirée fille déprimée parce que tu as annulé votre rendez-vous !

Au même moment , Allison et Lydia s'assaillirent à notre table.

_ Pourquoi elles sont assissent avec nous ?Nous murmura Stiles.

Scott et moi haussèrent les épaules en guise de réponse

_ J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée fille ? S'enquit Lydia toute pimpante .

_ Oh , non , non , je …

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais lui dire .

_ Lève toi c'est ma place ! Ordonna Jackson en me sauvant de ce terrible blanc.

_ Pourquoi tu ne demanda pas à Danny ?

_ Parce que je suis le porte monnaie de sa petite amie . Rétorqua Danny tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi .

_ Pourquoi , « Ils » sont assis avec nous ? Demandais-je à mon tour .

Je donna un sourire à Danny et regarda mon assiette .

_ Ils ont pensent que c'est un animal qui l'a fait . Probablement un cougar. Déclara Danny tout en se penchant comme ci il nous informais d'un secret.

_ J'ai entendu dire que c'était un lion des montagnes. Repris Jackson vraiment intéressé.

_ UN lion des montagnes est un couguar , non ?

Je regardais Lydia choqué venait-elle de reprendre Jackson en publique , je réprima un rictus mais Jackson avait déjà remarqué mon amusement.

_ Peut importe ! Répliqua-t-il agacé. Ce gars est probablement un pauvre sans-abri qui va mourir de toute façon ! Enchaîna-t-il avec dédain.

_ Enfin une preuve d'empathie Jackon ! Dis-je sarcastique.

Il me foudroya du regard et je haussai les épaules en lui souriant et contre toute attente il me le rendit. Attendez , es ce que Jackson et moi étions entrain de flirter ? Impossible.

_ En faite , ils viennent de découvrir qui il est ! Stiles me sortit de ma rêverie en nous montrant la vidéo.

_ Je connais ce gars ! Lâcha Scott angoissé .

_ Vous faites ? Demanda Allison intrigué.

_ Quand je prenais le bus pour rendre visite à mon père , il était le chauffeur de bus .

_ Comme ci ce n'était pas déjà assez effrayant ! Dis-je ironique.

Stiles me donna un coup de pied sous la table et je criai un léger « Aie ! » ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

_ J'ai une crampe ! Fut tout ce que je pouvais dire .

Stiles se retenait de rire difficilement , je pouvais voir son visage presque viré au rouge tellement il se retenait.

_ Pouvons nous parler de quelque de nettement plus intéressant ? Proposa Lydia . Comme … Oh où-allons demain soir ? Demanda-t-elle à Allison .

Elle prit un air confus .

_ Vous avez bien dit que Scott et vous deviez sortir, non ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil .

_ Euh . Répondit Allison en me regardant d'un visage suppliant . Nous avons pensé à ce que nous allions faire .

_ Eh bien je ne suis pas encore une fois à passé mon temps libre à regardé des vidéo de crosses . Moi qui croyait que ma vie était ennuyante . Donc si nous devons sortir tout les six, faisons quelque chose d'amusant !

_ Tous les six ? Demanda Allison encore plus confus.

_ Oui , six .Vous et Scott. Moi et Jackson . Christie et … Elle s'interrompit en regardant Stiles.

_ Stiles ! Bégaya-t-il .

_ Oui , Christie et Stiles . Finit-elle.

Venait-elle de dire moi et Stiles ? Lydia pensait que l'on été un couple .

_ Hein , Stiles et moi ? Dis-je embarrassé .

_ Eh bien vous deux sortez ensemble ? N'est-ce pas ?

_ Stiles et Christie ? Impossible , elle est beaucoup trop jolie pour Stiles ! Lâcha Jackson avant même que je puisse répondre . Ce qui lui valut tout les regards perplexe tourné à son attention .

_ Nous pourrions l'être ! Répliqua Stiles .

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait , Jackson venait-il de dire que j'étais jolie ? Et Stiles avait-il affirmé que nous pourrions être un couple ? Personnellement je m'étais arrêté à Jackson disant que j'étais jolie.

_ Christie? Me hélas une voix féminine familière avant que Lydia agitent ça main devant moi comme pour me réveiller.

_ Euh , oui ! Dis-je encore sous le choque.

_ Alors vous et Stiles ?

_ Ne sommes pas ! Dis-je en secouant frénétiquement la tête pour appuyé ma réponse.

Lydia acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Jackson, je lui lançais un regard avant d'observer Allison et Scott qui devaient être encore beaucoup plus gêné que moi et Stiles.

_ Nous quatre ? Sortir ? Demanda Scott. Tu veux sortir comme eux et nous ?

_ Ouais , je suppose , sonne comme amusant .

Pour moi ça ne sonnait pas du tout amusant et je savais que trop bien que ça ne l'était pas pour Scott.

_ Vous savez ce qui sonne amusant ? Demanda Jackson . Me poignarder le visage avec cette fourchette ! Dit-il en pointant l'objet devant lui .

_ Je serai heureuse d'avoir cet honneur ! Dis-je malicieuse .

Il me dévisageait amusé et Stiles cracha presque son eau au visage de Scott.

Soudain , Lydia eu une idée qui la fit sourire. Que diriez-vous de Bowling ? Dit-elle surexcité . Vous aimez le Bowl .

_ Oui , la concurrence réelle ! Répliqua Jackson .

_ Qui vous dit que nous ne sommes une réelle concurrence ? Plaisanta Allison . Vous aimez le Bowl ?

_ En quelque sorte. Répondit Scott incertain .

_ Est-ce un genre de « oui » ou « non » ? Demanda Jackson et regardant maintenant Scott .

_ Oui . Dit-il exaspéré. En fait , je suis un grand joueur.

_ Quoi , vous ne … Aie ! S'écria Stiles alors que j'en profitais pour le frapper sous la table.

_ J'ai une crampe ! Lâcha-t-il en me lançant un regard sévère .

Stiles , Scott et moi marchions dans les couloir à présent .

_ C'était comme regarder un accident de voiture ! Ouais , un accident de voiture , un milliard de fois. Tout d'abord , elle s'est transformé en un rendez-vous de groupe et puis sortit de nulle vient cette phrase. Résuma Stiles .

_ Sortir . Déclara Scott.

_ Vous n'avez pas à sortir avec des filles chaude , c'est comme la mort .

_ Tout comme toi avec Christie ! Lâcha Scott.

Je le frappai instinctivement et me permis un regard vers Stiles , le rouge lui montait aux joues et il prenait soin de ne pas me regarder .

_ Quoi qu'il en soit , une fois que vous et Allison traîner ensemble , vous pourriez aussi bien être son meilleur ami gay. Vous et Danny pouvez commencer à traîner.

_ Comment ça se passe ? Gémit Scott.

_ Eh bien , ça a commencer quand Lydia-. Scott me coupa. Je ne voulais pas dire littéralement.

_ J'ai soit tué un gars ou je n'ai pas .

_ Je pense que Danny ne m'aime pas beaucoup .

_ Vraiment ? Demandais-je ironique.

_ J'ai demandé à Allison un rendez-vous et maintenant nous traînons juste ensemble.

_ Suis-je attrayant pour les gay ? Demanda Stiles .

Oh , sans était trop pour moi . Je leur donnai une vague et couru hors du lycée .

Je déposai mon sac sur le siège passager et m'engouffra dans la Chrysler.

Quand je me garai devant la maison , je vis que les lumières de la maison était éteintes et que la porte d'entrée était entrebâillé . Je pris immédiatement mon 7mm qui était dans ma boite à gant et m'avança silencieusement sur le perron.

_ Maman , Papa ? Hélais-je en poussant la porte avec mon arme. Pas de réponse.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que ma maison aurait pu être terrifiante mais maintenant que je pouvais entendre mes battements irrégulier , je la trouvais terrorisante.

Je pris le soin de ne pas faire de bruit et entra dans la cuisine et pointant mon arme dans le vide absolu .

Je m'avançai vers le canapé quand soudain quelqu'un enfouit ma tête dans un sac , je me débattais en agitant mes bras et tentai de renversé mon assaillant mais il contra toute mes attaques . Il me donna une pression sur mon poignet gauche en vois de guérison et je lâchais mon arme ensuite il me traînait en dehors de la maison et me jeta dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Je voulais crier mais il resta bloqué dans ma gorge , j'allais mourir c'était la seule supposition que je pouvais faire .

La voiture s'engagea sur la route et je pouvais sentir chaque secousses , chaque arrêt après un court voyage je sentis le véhicule s'arrêter complètement. Je sus à cet instant que j'étais finis.

Il ouvrit le coffre et m'en sortis . Je pouvais sentir les feuilles sous mes pieds et l'odeur des bois , nous étions dans la forêt . J'espérais au fond de moi que ce soit Derek qui essayait de me faire peur mais pensait qu'il ne se serait pas donner autant de mal .

_ Avance ! Me dit une voix familière.

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus pourtant j'avais le sentiment que je le connaissait que trop .

Il me jeta sur une chaise et me ligota les poignets à l'aide d'une corde.

Je ne pouvais pas paraître faible mon père m'en voudrait pour m'avoir montré aussi vulnérable face à un agresseur.

_ Pauvre petite fille ! Lâcha une voix de femme amusé.

_ Détacher moi que je puisse vous montrez à quel point je suis une pauvre petite fille ! Hurlais-je en rassemblant tout mon courage.

_ Tu veux savoir ce que nous sommes ? Souviens toi défend toi ! Me murmura l'homme à l'oreille.

Tout à coup , la voix me frappa .

_ Papa ! Dis-je horrifié.

On me retira le sac et ma vision mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité, la pièce était vide mais je pouvais étendre les grincements de parquet tout autour de moi .

Je repensais à la fois ou mon père m'avait ligoté les mains pour que je me souvienne comment agir dans un cas similaire. Je commençais à frotter mes poignets les uns contre les autres. Après une bonne demi-heure, les cordes touchèrent le sol. J'inspectais la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque arme et tout ce que je vis était un manche à balai , je le saisit et me mis à la recherche d'une sortit .

J'essayais de comprendre la situation , pourquoi mon père me faisait-il ça , il ne pourrait pas le faire enfin je veux dire je suis la chaire de son sang . Je savais qu'il avait agit bizarrement c'est temps-ci mais de là à me séquestrer .

Mes battements était de plus en plus irrégulier , la peur s'infiltrait dans tout mes pores et je sursautais au moindre bruit si je continuai comme ça , j'allais faire une crise cardiaque avant même de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Je marchai dans se qui ressemblait être une vielle maison abandonné . J'entendis des pas rapide sur ma gauche et avant même que mon assaillant tente quelque chose je le frappa en plein abdomen avant de l'asséné d'un coup de pied dans le visage, il tomba sur le sol inconscient.

Je le jaugea en m'agenouillant au-dessus de lui mais avant même que je puisse le regarder quelqu'un me plaqua au mur , ma tête heurta la surface violemment . Je poussai un gémissement et regarda mon adversaire , il était une femme blonde aux cheveux ondulé , elle devait avoir la vingtaine et si elle n'était pas entrain d'essayer de me tuer je pourrai dire qu'elle était belle.

Je poussa le manche à balai vers elle et elle fit de même dans ma direction . J'avais un réelle duel de force avec elle . Je pesa mes opportunité et vit qu'elle avait son pied droit ouvert . J'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la rotule et elle hurla de douleur et avant même qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose , je le plaqua contre le mur en appuyant le manche contre sa gorge. A mon plus grand étonnement , elle lâcha un rire sinistre avant d'appeler : « Mickeal . »

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me retourna prête à affronter mon nouvel adversaire mais je me décomposa à la vue devant moi . Mon père et Chris Argent se tenait devant moi avec une expression indéchiffrable sur leur visage.

_ Qu'es-ce que ? Dis-je en laissant le manche tombé sur le sol.

Je pouvais sentir mes jambes se dérobées , je tomba lourdement sur le sol , des sanglots jonchant déjà sur mes joues.

Mon père vient aussitôt à ma rencontre et me pris dans ces bras.

_ Hé , c'est bien . Tu as été parfaite. Dit-il en me baisant le front.

_ Tu devrais la ramener à la maison, je pense qu'elle en à assez vue pour ce soir! Déclara Chris d'un ton désolé.

Mon père plaçai une main sous mes genoux et l'autre autour de mon tronc et me souleva , la dernière fois que j'avais été dans ses bras , j'avais huit ans mais tout avait changé maintenant , il m'avait kidnappé et m'avait ligoté sur une chaise seule avec des gens qui voulait ma peau.

Une fois à la maison tout ce que je voulais était de monter dans ma chambre et de m'y enfermé pour au moins une décennie mais s'était sans compter sur l'intervention de mon père.

_ Christina , nous devons parler !

_ Je n'en ai pas envie !

Il me pris le bras et je le dégageai instinctivement avant de courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je me débarrassais de mes couches et sauta sous la douche . Je m'assis sous le jet et me laissa aller , je ne pouvais pas respirer , les sanglots obstruaient mes poumons et les larmes ne cessaient de couler se mélangea à l'eau brûlante de la douche.

Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité , les larmes cessèrent de couler , je me levai et éteignit l'eau. Je ne m'accorda même pas un regard dans le miroir , je savais pertinemment que je devais être un déchet ambulant . J'enfilais un short gris de sport et une brassière noir avant de plonger sous mes draps . Mes boucles humide me recouvrait tout le visage de sorte que je pouvais pleurer sans à me soucier que l'on me vois.

Je vis la lumière de mon téléphone clignoter , je le pris malgré mes protestations interne et vit que j'avais une dizaine d'appels manquer venant de Scott et Stiles .

Je consultais ma messagerie vocale.

_Christie ,_

_C'est Stiles , bon sang où es-tu ? Scott est allée voir Derek et il lui a dit de revenir sur la scène du bus pour ce souvenir. On t'attend au lycée._

Je le supprimais instantanément et consultais les autres.

_Eh c'est encore ta messagerie vocale . Pourrais-tu au moins me dire que tu vas bien ?_

J'écoutai tout les autres et les supprimaient.

Stiles m'avait appris que c'était Derek qui avait tué le chauffeur de bus . Il voulait que Scott tue avec lui . Mais comme Scott n'avait pas tué le chauffeur alors il pouvait sortir avec Allison .

Allison ? Je me demandais si elle avait subit la même chose que moi ce soir , j'hésitai à l'appeler et si il lui était arriver la même chose qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire et pourquoi mon père avait dit que j'avais été parfaite.

Tout m'échappai , je ne comprenais rien à rien .

Je reposa mon I phone sur ma table de chevet et posa un oreiller à l'arrière de ma tête.


	5. the tell

Quand mon réveil sonna je le claquait aussitôt , je n'avais dormi qu'une heure et encore j'avais réussi à faire un cauchemars. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux , je me revoyais dans cette maison . Je me levai à contre cœur et filai dans ma salle de bain. Je jetai un œil à mon reflet et vis le désastre , mes cheveux était tout emmêlés , j'avais d'énorme poches violacé sous les yeux qui était eux-même injecté de sang .

Je m'empressai d'appliqué de l'anti-cerne mais le résultat restait inchangé alors je décidai d'abandonner , je me fis un chignon fouillis et fonça choisir un leggings noir avec un crop-top blanc à l'effigie des bettles qui laissait apercevoir mon nombril et mis mon gilet à capuche gris avant de descendre . Je ne pris même pas la peine de déjeuner de peur de croiser mon père à la place je sauta dans mes Doc martens avant de décrocher ma veste en cuir du patère .

Je sortais d'un cours d'anglais avec ma mère et je pouvais dire que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir .

Je me cognai la tête contre mon casier et soupira .

_ Dure journée ? Me demanda une voix séduisante.

_ Dure nuit ! Répliquais-je sans prendre la peine de levé la tête.

J'entendis mon interlocuteur se débattre une nouvelle fois avec son casier et je le poussa pour lui ouvrir.

_ Ma sauveuse ! Lâcha-t-il timidement.

_ Que feriez vous sans moi ? Dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et il avait un air perplexe comme si à l'intérieur de lui , il y avait un combat pour me donner une réponse.

_ Alors la crosse, hein ? Changeais-je de sujet en montrant la crosse qu'il portait en bandoulière.

_ Oh , euh … Oui ! Bégaya-t-il .

_ Qu'elle numéro ? Demandais-je intéressée .

_ Quatorze ! Dit-il calmement.

Isaac regardait dans ses magnifiques yeux noisettes et il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau même si elle avait l'air d'un vrai gâchis , il l'a trouvait toujours aussi belle. Ils étaient voisin de casier et Isaac avait toujours voulu l'aborder mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance encore plus maintenant qu'elle fréquentait Scott , Stiles et surtout Jackson .

_ Bon et bien maintenant je serai quel numéro je devrai me peindre sur les joues ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Isaac éberlué .

_ Lors des match . Pour t'encourager. Dit-elle soudain inquiète d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

_ Oh , je …

_ Christie ! Le coupa Allison .

Il regarda la brune qui les scrutait d'un air amusé.

_ Allison , je te présente Isaac, un ami ! Lâcha Christie.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire , venait-elle de le présenté comme un ami . Il pouvait sentir le rouge lui monté aux joues alors il fit une vague aux deux jeunes filles et s'empressa de les quitté.

_ Il est mignon ! Avoua Allison dans un sourire plein de malice.

_ Hey ! Oh mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Lydia avec une mine horrifié.

_ Je suis rentré dans un bus ! Ironisais-je .

_ Très drôle ! Riais Allison tandis que Lydia fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous faite quoi après les cours ? Demandais-je .

_ Scott viens étudier à la maison ! Lâcha Allison .

_ Oh , vraiment? Scott et toi allez étudier ? Dis-je en mimant des guillemets .

_ Nous étudions ! Rougit-elle.

_ Oui , je vous crois . L'anatomie est un sujet très intéressant . Dis-je sarcastique.

Elle rougit encore plus.

_ Absolument. Tout étudiant ne se termine jamais avec juste étudier . C'est comme pénétrer dans un bain à remous jusqu'à obtenir une sensation.

_ J'ai entendu dire ! Dis-je en montant les escaliers .

_ Attendez . Dit allison pour nous arrêter . Alors que dites vous ?

_ Je dis juste que , vous le savez , assurez que Scott soit couvert .

Allison n'avait pas saisit l'allusion bon sang elle était aussi lente que Scott quant elle s'y mettait .

Lydia rit ouvertement et me regarda.

_ Oh Jesus Christ , elle parle d'un préservatif Allison ! Dis-je exaspéré .

Allison me regardai sans voix.

_ Eh bien c'est ça ou un petit pain dans le four . Dis-je prévenante.

_ En parlant de ça Christie , je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu dire que tu avais un petit ami ?

_ C'est probablement parce que je n'en ai pas ! Avouais-je .

_ Nous allons y remédier. Déclara Lydia .

_ Les gars vous plaisantez ? Après un jour ?

_ Ne soyez pas une aussi prude .

Derek se tenait là derrière un casier haletant . Il avait cherché Scott mais une autre voix l'avait interpellé , c'était celle de Christie. Il avait entendu chacun de ses mots , il avait même rit à certain et d'autre comme le faite que Lydia avait dit qu'elle lui trouverait un petit ami l'avait profondément mis en colère . Il pensait que tout ce qui ressentait était à cause de la balle logée dans son avant bras mais une partie bien enfouit en lui savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Christie . Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer il ne cessait de ressentir cette boule dans son estomac qui se détendait seulement et uniquement lorsqu'il l'a voyait . Il était le premier à dire à Scott de rester loin d'une Argent et pourtant lui-même avait du mal à rester loin de Christie et il la détestait tellement pour ça .

Il sentit une nouvelle goutte de sang le quitté et il se déplaçait rapidement à la recherche de Scott.

Je marchais en direction de ma voiture quand j'ai vue Stiles appuyé sur celle-ci.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais t'asseoir sur mon bébé ! Le réprimandais-je.

_ Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant ma réprimande.

_ Ici , comme tout le monde.

_ Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels .

_ J'étais occupé !

_ Occupé ? Demanda stiles en criant.

_ Exact !

Stiles semblait consterné mais il n'a pas contesté ma réponse au lieu de ça il m'a donné une vague et monta dans sa jeep.

Je m'apprêtais à monter dans la Chrysler quand j'ai entendu les freins de la jeep claqué , je me retournait et vit un Derek chancelant devant celle-ci . Je fonça sans hésité à lui .

Je me postai devant lui et vit son teint pâle , il était vraiment mal en point .

La jeep bouchait la circulation et bientôt on pouvait entendre des fanfares de klaxons. Je m'avançait vers celle-ci et leur fit signe d'attendre et quand je me retourna , Derek heurta le sol.

Scott m'avait rejoint et il dévisageait le loup devant lui .

_ Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Scott inquiet.

_ J'ai été touché .

Une blessure par balle ? Génial . Ma vie trépidante continue .

_ Il n'a pas l'air bien . Remarqua Stiles.

_ Oh , vraiment ? On ne l'avait pas remarquer ! Dis-je ironique .

Bon d'accord , je ne gère pas très bien la pression en ce moment.

_ Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans la guérison ? Demanda Scott.

_ Je peux pas . Souffla Derek. C'était- Il était un autre type de balle.

_ Qu'es ce ? Une balle d'argent?

Décidément Stiles me donnait envie de le frapper violemment , très violemment.

_ Non , idiot . Lâcha Derek.

_ Attendez. Les stoppa Scott. C'est ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle a dit que vous aviez 48 heures .

Quarante-huit heure ? Non , non . Derek ne peux pas mourir , il est le seul qui connaisse vraiment la situation ici . Le seul qui puisse vraiment nous aider . Il ne peux pas mourir .

Je ne me l'avouerais certainement jamais mais je pense que une partie de moi serait probablement dévasté si je le perdait .

_ Quoi ? Qui-qui a dit 48 heures ? Répéta Derek.

_ Celle qui a tirer sur vous .

Derek me regarda et tout d'un coup ses yeux vert anis était remplacé par de magnifique yeux d'un bleu glacial , il se transformait.

_ Que faites vous ? Arrêtez ça . Déclara Scott paniqué .

_ Je vous ai dit que je ne peux pas . Dit Derek guttural .

_ Derek , Lève-toi . Ordonna Scott.

_ Hé, tu vois pas qu'il est mal en point ? Criais-je sans réfléchir .

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi et me scrutèrent ébahit.

Derek serra les dents .

_ Aidez moi à le mettre dans votre voiture. Demanda Scott en soulevant Derek par derrière.

Je m'installa dans le dos de la jeep tandis que les garçons installait Derek dans le siège passager.

_ J'ai besoin de vous pour savoir qu'elle balle c'était . Dit Derek à Scott.

_ Comment diable je suis censé faire ? Dit Scott en levant les mains .

_ Elle est une Argent . Dit-il en me regardant . Elle est avec eux .

_ Pourquoi ce n'est pas Christie qui y va alors ? Demanda Scott en me pointant du doigt .

_ Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle . Répliqua Derek .

Mon cœur eu un soubresaut dans quel enfer je m'étais embarqué. Pourquoi Derek avait besoin de moi .

_ Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ? Demanda Scott acerbe .

_ Parce que vous avez besoin de moi .

_ Très bien , je vais essayer.

_ Faites le sortir d'ici . Dit Scott à notre attention .

_ Je vous hais tellement pour ça .

Je lui donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête et lui fit signe d'avancer .

Après avoir quitté le lycée , nous étions tous silencieux dans la jeep , on pouvait seulement les quelques gémissement de Derek . Il souffrait atrocement.

Attend , il souffrait d'une blessure par balle . Mon mère m'avait appris à les soigner , sur moi principalement . Je me souvenais de ce jours ou elle m'avait tiré , une balle dans la cuisse gauche , j'avais ressenti une douleur insupportable et je n'avais pas arrêter de pleurer comme un bébé. Elle s'était rapproché de moi et m'avait donné deux simple compresse et une aiguille avec du fil . J'avais du retirer la balle à main nue . Je me souviendrai toujours de la sensation d'avoir mes doigt pénétrer dans ma chaire ensanglanté.

_ Retire ta chemise . Dis-je à l'attention de Derek en me calant entre les deux siège à l'avant.

Il me dévisagea troublé .

_ Ce n'étais pas une question . Dis-je sèchement .

Il grogna à mon ton mais il s'exécuta.

_ Mec , évite de saigner sur mes sièges . Ordonna Stiles .

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et il me décocha un sourire penaud.

_ Nous y sommes presque. Lâcha Stiles.

_ Où ? Derek demande simultanément.

_ Euh , chez vous . Répondit Stiles ennuyé.

_ Non .

_ Comment ça non ? Répondis-je à la place de Stiles .

Ce que je regrettais instantanément vue le regard de Derek.

_ Pas tant que je ne peux pas me protéger . Expliqua-t-il .

Stiles stoppa net la voiture ce qui me fit passer par l'avant , je cognai dans le tableau de bord et avant que je passe par le pare-brise une main ferme m'arrêta. Je me retournais vers mon sauveur et ne vit qu'un Derek souffrant .

_ Christie , tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles .

_ Me faire penser à toujours mettre ma ceinture . Dis-je en me touchant le front .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe si Scott ne trouve pas votre petite balle magique , hein ? Êtes-vous entrain de mourir ? Demanda Stiles exacerbé .

_ Pas encore . Dit Derek en secouant la tête . J'ai un dernier recours .

_ Que voulez vous dire par dernier recours ? Demandais-je soucieuse .

Derek releva sa manche et mon cœur se souleva à la vue de la blessure , ce n'était certainement pas la même que j'avais eu , la sienne était beaucoup plus affreuse . Son bras était en décomposition , des veines noirs planait sous sa peau et le trou était gigantesque . Son sang suintait .

_ Oh mon dieu , qu'est-ce que ? Cria Stiles écœuré. Es-ce contagieux ?

_ C'est une blessure par balle Stiles pas une MST ! Dis-je agacé.

_ Vous savez quoi vous devriez probablement sortir .

_ Démarrer la voiture . Maintenant . Ordonna Derek .

_ Je ne pense pas que vous devriez aboyer des ordres dans votre état ! Protesta Stiles .

_ Stiles , tu ne m'as jamais vue énervé mais si tu ne démarre pas cette satané voiture , je te jure que tu vas le découvrir très vite . Hurlais-je .

Il se colla à la fenêtre surpris par ma réaction .

_ Démarre la voiture , ou je vais t'arracher la gorge … avec mes dents . Menaça Derek .

Évidemment, les menaces de mort marchait beaucoup mieux .

Stiles se rassit sur son siège et démarra la voiture.

Je me replaça entre les deux garçon .

_ Stiles , il me faut de l'eau et une serviette ! Ordonnais-je en examinant la plaie .

Derek me dévisagea une nouvelle fois , perplexe .

_ Dans la boite à gant .

J'observais la boite à gant et savait que je devais enjambé Derek pour l'atteindre , je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade à la pensée d'être sur lui . Je ferma les yeux pour contrôlé mon rythme cardiaque et je me tira hors du siège arrière .

_ Je vais devoir … hum … passé sur vous . Dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

Je m'avançais et passa ma partie supérieur sur ses jambes , je pouvais sentir son jean sur le bas de mon ventre nue . Je me maudissais pour avoir mis un crop-top aujourd'hui .

Une fois que j'ai atteint les outils qu'il me fallait je me replaçais dans le siège arrière .

_ Ça va faire mal . Le préviens-je .

Il acquiesça en silence et je déversa le liquide sur la plaie . Il laissa échapper un sifflement mais ne bougea pas .

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi mais je me concentrai sur mon travail .

_ Comment tu fais pour ne pas vomir ? Demanda Stiles dégoûté.

_ Parce que je sais déjà à quoi ressemble une blessure par balle .

Même si celle-ci est beaucoup plus grave que la mienne pensais-je .

_ Où ça ?

Je décidai de leur expliqué .

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que ma mère me donnait des cours de tire ?

Il acquiesça en me faisant signe de continué .

_ Ils n'était pas que des cours de tire . Un jour , ma mère ma tiré dans la cuisse gauche , elle m'a donné une simple aiguille avec du fil et un peu de désinfectant . Elle m'a dit que je devais extraire la balle à main nue et me recoudre toute seule parce que je ne pourrai pas toujours aller à l'hôpital alors je l'ai fait .

Derek écoutait son récit tout en l'observant du coin de l'oeil . Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air exténué , elle n'avait sans doute pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours . Son visage se crispa au souvenir de sa mère lui tirant dans la cuisse et juste pour ça ,il voulait tué la femme qui avait osé lui faire du mal . Il pouvait voir la concentration sur ses traits même si son cœur disait autre chose . Il posa une main sur ses cuisse la où elle avait été il y a quelque minute , il avait pu sentir sa peau à travers son jean.

Je regardai Stiles qui avait une expression choqué sur son visage . Le téléphone de Stiles à sonner ce qui me fit sursauter , j'appuyais sans faire exprès sur le trou béant et un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Derek. Il posa automatiquement sa main sur la mienne et la serra .

_ Ne faites pas le bébé ! Dis-je en lui faisant de me rendre ma main .

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de lui ? Demanda Stiles à Scott.

_ Tu ne vas pas croire ou il veut qu'on l'emmène. Me lança Stiles .

Je me pencha dans le siège arrière et le regardai .

Derek attrapa la main de Stiles et pencha sa main avec le téléphone vers lui .

_ Avez vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-il . Regardez , si vous ne trouvez pas la balle je suis mort , d'accord ?

_ Certainement pas ! Murmurais-je .

Derek se tourna vers moi .

_ Alors pensez à ce sujet : l'alpha vous appelle contre votre volonté et la prochaine fois il va faire en sorte que vous tuez , soit avec lui en alors il vous tuera, donc si vous voulez rester en vie , vous devez . Trouvez la balle . Termina Derek avant de raccrocher.

Stiles essayait d'ouvrir la porte pendant que je tenais à bout de bras Derek . Il n'était pas le plus léger .

_ Stiles , dépêches toi ! Quémandais-je .

_ J'essaie . Protesta-t-il .

_ Essaie plus alors .

Une fois la porte ouverte , je laissai Derek tombé sur une pile de croquette pour chien et Stiles regarda son téléphone .

_ Scott à besoin de plus de temps .

_ Je doute qu'il en aille beaucoup . Répondis-je en me calant contre un mur en reprenant mes esprits. Bon sang , quand cette journée allait s'arrêter.

Stiles prit Derek et il le conduisit à la salle d'opération . Derek retira sa chemise et mon premier réflexe à été de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur . La dernière fois que j'avais vue un torse , il était celui de Scott et j'avais rougis pour un simple aperçue alors à la vue du torse de Derek , je devais être rouge comme une tomate .

Aussitôt , il se mit à chercher dans les placards et j'eus un excellent point de vue sur son dos, je fus surprise de voir un triskele tatoué sur celui-ci .

_ Tu sais il n'y a vraiment rien qu'un échinée et une bonne nuit de sommeil pourrait prendre en charge .

_ Penser positive , Stile . Dis-je à son égard.

_ Si l'affection atteint mon cœur il me tuera . Dit-il bourru .

_ La positivité n'est tous simplement dans votre vocabulaire , est-il ? Demanda Stiles

Derek s'appuya lourdement sur la table en acier et à son contact tout ses muscles se contractèrent . Mon dieu qu'il était chaud même avec une blessure par balle , je sentais mes joues devenir pourpre. _Merde, Merde , Merde ._ Je devais trouver quelque chose pour me distraire , n'importe quoi . _Focus pensais-je. _Je m'avançais vers les lavabo et observait les jointures .

__ _Qu'es-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Stiles déconcerté à Derek .

Ils la regardèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une bonne longue minute .

_ Si Scott ne trouve pas la balle dans les temps , derniers recours . Expliqua Derek .

_ Lequel ? Demanda Stiles en me dévisageant .

_ L'un de vous deux va me couper le bras .

Je me retournais brusquement à sa dernière parole et le dévisageait d'un air horrifié. Venait-il de dire que l'on devait lui coupé le bras ?

Derek a pris la scie et la fit glisser vers nous. Stiles et moi se regardèrent et je l'ai tout de suite poussé en avant .

_ Honneur aux hommes ! Dis-je angoissé.

_ Non , non , pas question . Tu le fait ! Me poussa Stiles .

_ Pas moyen , je ne devrais même pas être ici .

_ Tu es celui qui s'est retiré une balle à main nue .

_ Non, hors de question .

_ Non ! Répondit Stiles catégorique .

_ Oh si !

_ Oh non !

_ Oh non ! Le troublais-je .

_ Oh si . Répondit Stiles piégé . Tu es une personne abominable . Répliqua-t-il en prenant la scie.

Je lui donnai mon plus beau sourire en guise de réponse et il maudit dans sa barbe.

Stiles appuya sur le bouton d'alimentation et un bruit horrible retentit dans la pièce , nous nous regardâmes et les frissons parcoururent mon corps .

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Stiles en jeta la scie sur la table . Que faire si vous saignez à mort ?

_ Ça va guérir si cela fonctionne . Expliqua-t-il en en essayant de lié un garrot autour de son biceps droit.

Je m'approchais de lui et pris l'élastique bleu , je soufflai et le noua à sa place autour de son bras chaud . Il frissonna à mon contact , je devais probablement avoir les mains gelé .

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire . Répondit Stiles malade.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Exigea Derek .

_Oh probablement à cause de la coupe à travers la chair , le sciage de l'os et en particulier le sang . À crié Stiles.

Derek s'appuya un peu plus sur la table et gémit : Vous vous évanouissez à la vue du sang ?

_ Non mais je pourrais à la vue d'un bras coupé .

_ Bien , comment résoudre ce problème ? Suggéra Derek . Vous coupez mon bras ou je vous coupe la tête . Ajouta-t-il .

_ Pouah , je crois vraiment que tu as le syndrome de la reine rouge . Blaguais-je .

_ Vous savez , je suis pas du genre à acheter vos menace . Dit Stiles avant de se faire empoigner par un Derek clairement prêt à lui faire du mal.

_ Oh mon dieu . OK . Très bien . Vendu . Totalement. Je vais le faire . Expira Stiles terrifié .

Tout d'un coup , Derek se mit à expectoré difficilement et bientôt un long filet de sang noir gicla de ses lèvres.

_ Saint Dieu , qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Stiles paniqué toujours entre les mains de Derek.

Je me précipitai à Derek et frotta doucement son dos .

_ C'est mon corps . Il essaie de se guérir .

_ Il ne fonctionne pas très bien . Répliquais-je prise de nausée .

_ Maintenant . Tu dois le faire . Ordonna Derek .

_ Écoute , je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire .

_ Simplement fais-le !

_ Stiles , il va mourir . Lui rappelais-je .

_ Oh mon dieu , OK . Dit Stiles en approchant la scie du bras de Derek .

Je me détournai de la scène et regarda le mur en face de moi en attente du carnage mais rien n'est venue au lieu de ça j'entendis la voix de Scott.

_ Stiles , Christie . Qu'es ce que vous faite ?

_ Oh mon dieu , tu viens de me sauver d'une vie entière de cauchemars ! Soupira Stiles de soulagement .

_ Avez vous eu ? Demanda Derek .

Scott sortit la balle de sa poche et le lui tendit .

_ Qu'es ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Demanda Stiles .

Derek délirai et marmonna des choses incompréhensible avant de laisser la balle lui glissé entre les doigts et de vacillé au sol .

Stiles et moi étions au dessus de Derek qui était maintenant inconscient et Scott était à la recherche de la balle sous la grille d'évacuation .

_ Derek , réveille toi ! Criais-je en le secouant .

_ Scott , qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Déclara Scott paniqué .

_ Dépêche toi ! Hurlais-je .

_ J'essaie , chris , j'essaie .

_ Oh mon dieu , je crois qu'il va mourir . Il ne se réveille pas Scott , je crois qu'il est mort . Lâcha Stiles .

_ OK , juste tenir . Répliqua Scott . Je l'ai eu , je l'ai .

_ Fait lui du bouche à bouche ! M'ordonna Stiles .

_ Quoi ? Non . Dis-je embarrassé .

Je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser , je n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon de ma vie et je ne voulais pas que mon premier baiser soit un bouche à bouche alors je regardai mais mains .

_ S'il te plaît ne me tue pas pour ça . Dis-je avant de lui donner un crochet du droit .

Je sentis la douleur parcourir tout mes doigts quand je heurtai sa mâchoire et il se réveilla instantanément , je glissa sur le côté et il se levai .

_ Donne moi ! Dit-il hébété .

Scott lui donna la balle et nous nous tournions tous vers Derek . Il arracha le haut du projectile avec ses dent et déversa l'assortiment d'herbe sur la table avant de chercher un briquet dans sa poche arrière. Il brûla les herbes et immédiatement une poudre violette flotta dans l'air . Il prit les herbes et les enfonça dans son bras . Je fis une grimace comme le reste d'entre nous et me tourna un instant pour ravaler mon petit-déjeuner .

Derek chuta au sol et se tordait de douleur mais ce qui se passa ensuite fut incroyable . Les veines noirs disparurent et la plaie se referma instantanément pour ne laisser qu'un bras lisse .

_ C'était génial ! Cria Stiles en rompant le silence.

Je le regardai incrédule qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

_ Tu es OK ? Demanda Scott alors que Derek s'assit .

_ Et bien , mise a part la douleur atroce . Dit-il sarcastique .

_ Utiliser le sarcasme est un bon signe de santé . Répliqua Stiles.

_ OK , on vous a sauvez la vie donc ça signifie que vous allez nous laissez tranquille , compris ? Éxigea Scott . Et si vous ne le faite pas je vais tout dire au père d'Allison ?

Quoi ? Le père d'Allison ? Pourquoi parlait-il de mon oncle ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire de loup-garous . Bon d'accord , il me terrifiait complètement après ce qui s'est passé mais de la à ce qu'il soit une menace pour un loup-garous.

_ Tu vas leur faire confiance ? Hurla Derek en me montrant du doigt . Quoi , vous pensez qu'ils vont vous aidez ?

_ Et ne la mettez pas dans l'histoire . Dit Stiles en s'approchant de moi .

_ Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Scott . Ils sont beaucoup plus agréable que vous.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas la situation , je devais probablement ressembler à une demeuré qui ne saisissait strictement rien à rien .

Derek me dévisagea un regard plein de haine et répliqua : Je peux vous montrez à quel point ils sont agréable .

_ Que voulez vous dire ?

Stiles nous a pris à la voiture de Derek et maintenant nous nous dirigions dans un endroit ou il montrera à quel point ma famille est gentille .

Nous étions à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills et nous suivions Derek jusqu'à une chambre .

Il ouvrit la porte et non tombions dans une chambre aseptisé aux mur blanc avec un lit vide et un homme en fauteuil roulant qui regardait dans le vide , il semblait mort .

_ Qui est-il ? Demandais-je méfiante .

_ Mon oncle , Peter Hale . Répliqua Derek en s'asseyant sur le lit en face de l'homme .

_ Est-il … comme vous , un loup-garous ? Demanda Scott .

_ Il était . Maintenant , il est à peine humain . Déclara Derek sans une once d'émotion . Il y a six ans, ma sœur et moi étions au lycée quand notre maison à prit feu. Onze personne ont été prient au piège . Il était le seul survivant .

_ Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec ma famille ? Dis-je défensive .

Ils me dévisagèrent tous d'un œil sévère .

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sur que ce sont sa famille qui ont mit le feu ? Demanda Scott.

_ Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître notre secret . Se moqua Derek .

Je ne comprenais pas , ma famille n'avait pas pu faire ça ils ne connaissait pas l'existence des loup-garous . Je le saurais sinon .

_ Ensuite , ils avaient une bonne raison . Défendit Scott.

Derek nous dévisagea impassible : Vous me dites ce qui justifie cela ? Dit-il en tournant son oncle vers nous . Je porta ma main instinctivement à ma bouche pour empêcher un sanglot de sortirent , il avait une partie du visage complètement mutilé et cicatrisé .

_ Non , non , non … C'est impossible . Sanglotais-je .

Scott me prit dans ses bras et me sera doucement contre sa poitrine.

_ Ils disent qu'ils tuent un adulte seulement avec une preuve absolu mais il y avaient des gens dans ma famille qui étaient humain dans cet incendie . C'est ce qu'ils font et c'est que Allison et Christie feront .

Quoi ? Venait-il de dire mon nom et celui d'Allison ? Nous ne somme pas comme ça , nous ne somme pas des monstre .

_ Que faites vous ici ? Nous interrompit une voix stridente .

J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de la main et dévisagea la rousse qui se tenait devant nous .

_ Nous sortions . À déclarer Derek .

Le trajet du retour ce fit en silence , Derek et Scott me jeta des regards à partir du rétroviseur mais je l'ai ignorait . J'étais encore entrain de traiter les informations de ce soir et le manque de sommeil ne m'aidait pas beaucoup .

Ma famille était donc une famille de psychopathe tueur de loup-garous et j'étais voué à en devenir une , tout comme Allison . Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi mes parents m'avait entraîner comme un vrai petit soldat depuis mon enfance et cela expliquait encore plus les derniers événements mais pourtant une partie de moi et je ne savais pas qu'elle importance elle avait , voulait leur laissé le bénéfice du doute après tout ils étaient ma famille , mes parents et puis Derek était qui pour moi ? Il n'avait pas cessé de malmené Scott et plus encore il me terrifiait .

Derek regardait les émotions qui planait sur son visage , la colère , l'incompréhension , la peine, la souffrance , elle était dévasté et il savait que s'était de sa faute . Il lui avait dit que sa famille était des meurtriers et depuis l'hôpital , elle n'avait plus dit un seul mot . Il se gara dans l'allée de Scott et soupira . Avant même que Scott où même lui puissent dire un mot , ils entendirent la portière arrière claquée . Christie marchait d'un pas déterminé sans même leur donné un regard vers sa maison . Il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais .


	6. fréquencemètre

Depuis ma visite à l'hôpital , je n'étais pu vraiment moi-même , je n'avais pas sortit un seul mot . Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et m'emmitouflais dans mon lit . Je ne voulais tout simplement plus en sortirent . Je ferma les yeux et attendit que le temps passe.

_Toc , Toc ,Toc . _

___ Laisser moi , je ne veux voir personne ! Criais-je .

_ Christie . C'est moi , Allison . Me hélas une petite voix.

Allison . Je ne lui avait pas parlé depuis , j'avais manqué le lycée aujourd'hui et je n'avais répondu à aucun de ses appels . J'étais vraiment la pire cousine et meilleure amie qui soit .

_ Entre ! Soufflais-je .

J'avais recouvert mon visage avec mes draps de sorte qu'elle ne me voit pas , j'étais un véritable gâchis .

_ Christie , tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète en s'asseyant sur mon lit .

Je n'allais certainement pas bien mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi . « Hey , Allison , je ne vais pas bien parce que tu sais ton petit ami qui est mon meilleur ami est un loup-garous mais ce n'est rien comparé au faite que nous sommes des chasseurs de loup-garous et que nous allons devoir le tuer . » Oui , ce n'était pas une chose que je pouvais lui dire .

_ Je vais bien , je suis juste fatigué . Mentis-je .

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Oui . Soupirais-je .

Je me redressa et regardai Allison , elle était terriblement inquiète .

_ Assez parler de moi . Et si tu me racontais comment s'est passé ta session d'étude avec Scott ? Demandais-je tout sourire.

_ Je crois que ça a été le pire moment de ma vie .

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Et bien , j'avais réfléchi à ce que vous m'aviez dit Lydia et toi à propos de tu sais ?

Je lui fit signe de continué d'un air amusé .

_ Donc je suis allée cherché un préservatif dans le sac de notre tante Kate mais elle s'est aperçue que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires alors elle à pensé que c'était Scott .

_ Et ? Demandais-je clairement intéressé .

_ J'ai du montrer ce que j'avais pris dans son sac à mon père et elle . Devant Scott .

_ Quoi ? Dis-je avant d'être prise dans un fous-rire .

_ Hé , c'est pas drôle . Dit-elle en me frappa le bras .

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire , je savais que la situation embarrassante n'était pas la seule cause de mon éclat de rire en effet j'étais vraiment à fleur de peau et je pouvais passé du rire au larme en quelque seconde , putain d'hormone adolescente .

Soudain , la sonnerie de téléphone d'Allison retentit .

_Allô ? _

_Quoi ? Vous allez bien ? Est-ce que Jackson est blessé ? _

_Tiens moi au courant ._

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Le lion des montagnes . Il a attaqué Lydia et Jackson au magasin de vidéo .

Le lion des montagnes . Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas lui , ce ne pouvais être que l'alpha. Chaque fois que je pensais que je pouvais vivre normalement , sans surnaturel . Il revenait au galop .

_ Ils vont bien ?

_ Oui , ils sont juste un peu sonné . Dit-elle angoissé . Écoute , je pense que je devrai y aller .

_ Laisse moi te raccompagner ! Dis-je en me levant .

Le lendemain matin , je me mettais à la recherche de Stiles et Scott , il devait sans aucun doute être au courant de ce qui s'était passé .

J'entrai dans le labo de chimie et trouva Stiles assit tout seul , je tira le tabouret à côté de lui et me posta face à lui .

_ Très bien , raconte moi tout ! Ordonnais-je droit au but .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Stiles surpris .

_ Je sais ce qui s'est passé au magasin de vidéo et je sais aussi que ce n'était certainement pas un lion des montagnes . Dis-je sèchement .

_ C'était l'alpha . Il a tué le vendeur et Jackson s'est fait attaqué maintenant Derek veux qu'ont les questionnent pour savoir ce qu'ils ont vue .

_ Je parlerai à Jackson . Toi parle à Lydia ! Dis-je en me levant en direction du bureau de Jackson .

D'ailleurs , où était-il ?

_ Simple rappel amical , conférences parents-enseignants sont ce soir . Les étudiants ayant en dessous de la moyenne , c'est à dire C sont nécessaire pour y participer et Mlle. Argent regarder votre livre ne vous aidera pas . Je relevai la tête et le fusillai du regards , je le détestai . Je ne citerai pas d'autre nom car la honte et le dégoût de soi devrai être plus que suffisant comme punition. J'avais chuté dans cette matière depuis tout ce qui s'était passé mais évidement je ne pouvais pas m'en servir d'excuse . Maintenant , quelqu'un peut-il me dire où est Scott Mccall ? Demanda Mr. Harris .

Je l'avais aperçue discuter avec Allison devant son casier , c'était son anniversaire et je ne voulais pas rompre un moment alors j'avais juste donner une vague aux deux et était rentrée dans la salle.

Le son d'une ouverture de porte retentit , c'était Jackson , il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je lui proposa de suivre sur mon livre .

_ Jackson si vous avez besoin de sortir pour quelque raison , faites le ! Le préviens Harris .

Il hocha la tête et Harris nous informai de lire le chapitre 9 .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je soucieuse .

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire . Répliqua-t-il acerbe .

_ Que tu le crois ou non , je me fais du soucis pour toi . Dis-je en évitant son air surpris .

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il ébahit .

_ Non c'était une blague de mauvais goût ! Dis-je ironique .

_ Oh . Dit-il en se penchant sur le livre .

_ C'était ironique , Jackson . Dis-je dans un soupir .

C'était moi ou il était vraiment long à la détente , il était Jackson Whittmore et il ne m'avait même pas encore lancé une remarque avec son air arrogant . Il devait être vraiment secoué .

_ Écoute si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler sache que je suis là . N'importe où , n'importe quand , je serai la toute ouïe . Dis-je en lui donnant mon sourire le plus amical .

La cloche sonna et je m'empressai de sortir , une fois à mon casier je rangeai mes livres .

_ Alors , tu as pu tirer quelque chose de Jackass ? Demanda Stiles .

_ Non mais ça ne serait tarder . L'informais-je . Et toi ?

_ Lydia n'est pas là mais je vais la voir après les cours .

_ Très bien , tu me tiens au courant . Dis-je en m'éloignant . Oh et dernière chose Stiles , ne l'appelle plus Jackass . Le prévenais-je .

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça mais je ressentais une sorte de compassion pour Jackson , je savais à quel point c'était horrible d'avoir subit une quelconque attaque , moi-même je n'étais plus la même depuis que tout à commencer .

J'avais une période de libre alors je décidai d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu en attente des nouvelles de Stiles .

Je m'asseyais à une table seule et ouvris mon livre de chimie .

Après avoir mis une heure pour résoudre une dizaine d'équation , je décidai de ranger mes affaires et de m'en aller quand un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter .

_ Oh je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur . S'excusa Jackson. Je voulais savoir si ton offre tenait toujours ?

_ Bien sur . Dis-je en tirant la chaise à côté de moi .

Jackson s'essaya et j'attendais qu'il commence à parler mais rien ne vint .

_ Tu voulais me parler , non ? Demandais-je impatiente .

_ Eh bien , je ne sais pas par ou commencer , tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

_ Jackson , je suis amie avec Stiles , crois moi plus rien ne m'étonne .

Il se retint de rire et me regarda . Je pouvais voir son combat intérieur pour savoir si oui ou non , il devait me dire ce qu'il avait vue .

_ Je me suis fait attaqué par quelque chose , tu sais. Hochai la tête et lui fit signe de continué . Mais ce n'était pas un lion de montagne ou en tout cas ça n'y ressemblait pas , il avait des yeux rouges flamboyant et il se tenait sur ses pattes quand j'ai vue le corps , j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir .

Maintenant que je le dis à haute voix , je réalise à quel point je suis fou . Finit-il .

_ Tu n'es pas fou , Jackson . Le réconfortais-je .

_ Tu me crois ?

_ Bien sur , tu as beau dire des conneries la plupart du temps mais je te crois . Dis-je d'un air taquin .

_ Hey ! C'est ce que tu appel me réconforter . Dit-il souriant .

_ Tu souris , non ?

_ Merci . Se contenta-t-il de dire .

_ Soyez le bienvenue ! M'exclamais-je en le poussant gentiment avec mon épaule.

Jackson et moi continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant deux bonnes heures , principalement de La crosse mais ça ne me dérangeait pas au contraire . Stiles m'avait envoyé la photo que Lydia avait prise et elle m'avait glacé le sang . Là , se tenait l'alpha , il était encore plus terrifiant que la nuit ou je l'avait vue .

_ Christie ? Me hélas Mr. Harris .

_ Oui , M ?

_ Pouvons nous commencer ?

Ma mère et mon père m'avaient rejoint pour la conférence et je me tenais maintenant en face de M. Harris flanqué de mes deux parents .

_ Voyez-vous , Mr et Mme Argent , Christie est une élève très intelligente , elle a toujours eu un comportement exemplaire dans ma classe mais depuis qu'elle fréquente Mr. Mccall et Mr. Stilinski , c'est notes ont chuté sans parler qu'elle perturbe ouvertement ma classe pour bavarder avec eux .

_ Vraiment ? Demanda mon père en me dévisageant sévèrement .

_ Et bien oui , j'ai même du les séparer . M'enfonça M. Harris .

_ Nous ferons en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus . Expliqua ma mère .

_ Je l'espère sinon je serai obligé de lui donné des détentions . Me menaça M . Harris avec ses yeux de fouine .

Je le déteste , mon dieu que je le déteste .

_ Bien , je pense que nous en avons finit . Termina M . Harris en se levant .

Quand nous arrivions sur le parking je pouvais voir que Allison et Scott en mauvaise posture et à voir mes parents se dirigé vers eux je savais que ça n'allait qu'empirer .

_ Il y a un problème Chris ? Demanda mon père .

_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute , c'était mon anniversaire et nous voulions …

_ Monte dans la voiture , Allison . La coupa Chris Argent .

Un grognement surgit et les personnes sur le parking se mirent à courir , j'étais à la recherche de mes parents quand j'entendis un grognement venir de derrière moi , je me tourna mais ne vit rien .

_ Christie ? Cria mon père .

Je me tournai vers lui et le vit me faire de grand signe , je pris ça comme un avertissement et commença une marche rapide vers lui quand je vis un véhicule énorme s'approcher rapidement de moi . Je savais que je devais courir mais les phares m'aveuglait , je ferma les yeux en attente de l'impact .

_ Christie , est-ce que tu vas bien ? Me demanda une voix anxieuse .

J'ouvris et ne vis autre que Isaac .

_ Un ange . Soufflais-je encore sous le choque .

Il ria à mon appellation et posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue .

_ Tu as du te cogner la tête .

_ Christie , Christie ? Cria mon père en poussant Isaac .

_ Je vais bien . Dis-je en me relevant .

Ce qui était un pur mensonge car je vacillai et de long bras me rattrapèrent avant que je touche une nouvelle fois le sol .

_ Je vais prendre le relais . Déclara mon père en me tirant d'une manière possessive des bras d'Isaac .

Un coup de feu retentit et un groupe de personne se forma , mon père me transporta jusqu'à eux et je vis Chris avec un gros calibre et un monstrueux lion des montagnes était sur le sol .

Le groupe se dispersai et mon père alla vérifié Chris .

_ Il est temps pour elle de savoir ! Lâcha mon père.

_ Tu es sur de toi ?

_ Elle a faillit mourir ce soir et avec l'alpha qui rôde autour je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire et d'ailleurs tu devrais faire pareil avec Allison .

_ Je ne vais pas l'impliquer dans tout ça . Répondit Chris froidement .

_ Elles sont déjà impliquées . Elles sont des Argent . Répliqua mon père d'un ton théâtrale.

Il monta dans le véhicule et nous chassions jusqu'à la maison .

Je monta dans ma chambre et sauta sous la douche . Je mis un short et un débardeur avant de tresser mes cheveux .

_ Christie . Me hélas mon père .

Je descendis et vis ma famille au complet réunis dans le salon à l'exception d'Allison et sa mère .

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demandais-je en prenant bien soin de ne pas m'approcher de la grande blonde.

_ Christie , heureuse de pouvoir te rencontrer, officiellement ! Lâcha la blonde avec un sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres .

_ Parce que m'enlever et me battre n'était pas des présentation officielle ? Dis-je sarcastique.

_ Elle a du caractère , j'aime ça . Lança-t-elle à l'intention de mes parents .

_ Kate , la ferme . Répondit mon père .

_ Nous sommes ici pour te parler . Expliqua Chris Argent .

_ Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous parlez ?

_ Ne parle pas comme ça à ton oncle . Me réprimanda ma mère .

_ Assis-toi ! Proposa Chris en me tirant une chaise .

Je m'asseyais et les regardais d'un œil interrogateur , ils étaient tous attablé et ils me dévisageaient beaucoup trop à mon goût .

_ Très bien , si nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait l'autre jour …

_ Quoi ? M'enlevez ? Le coupais-je avec dédain .

_ C'était pour ton bien . Annonça ma mère .

Ma mâchoire chuta . Me protéger , ils ont presque essayés de me tuer .

_ Nous sommes les gentils , il faut que le sache .

_ Et qui sont les méchants ? Demandais-je .

_ Les loup-garous ! Répliqua Kate de but en blanc .

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle incrédule .

_ Quoi ? Nous tournions autour du pot .

_ Vous êtes entrain de me dire que les loup-garous existent et que nous des espèces de chasseurs du bien ? Demandais-je innocente .

_ C'est exact . Répliqua mon père . Même si l'image n'est pas flatteuse .

_ La famille Argent chasse les loup-garous depuis des décennies , nous sommes formé dès notre plus jeune âge .

_ Alors vous vous trimbalé avec des armes à feux et vous tiré sur tout les animaux avec des griffes et des longues dents ?

_ Non , nous tirons seulement sur les loup-garous . Répliqua Kate .

_ Seulement si ils enfreignent le code ! La reprit Chris .

_ Et vous me dites ça parce que ?

_ Nous allons commencer ton initiation . Expliquèrent mon père et ma mère .

Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons à la simple évocation de l'initiation , je savais que mes parents étaient très sérieux et que je n'aurai pas le choix .

_ Vous apprendrez à maniez les armes et à vous battre et vous serez en mesure de vous protéger .

_ Vous êtes tous cinglé , vous le savez ça ?

Dès que jeu finis ma phrase mon père m'empoigna le bras et me le tordit dans le dos , je poussa un cris de douleur .

_ Défends toi !

_ Papa , tu me fais mal . Réussis-je à lâcher .

_ Mickeal ! L'interpella Chris inquiet . Lâche la .

Ma mère posa une main sur l'épaule de mon père et l'entraîna dans la cuisine .

_ Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir , il veux simplement te protéger . L'excusa Chris .

_ En me cassant le bras ? Dis-je acerbe en me frottant le bras .

_ Toute les attaques et toute ces chose qui se passent en ville sont l'œuvre d'un alpha en d'autre terme , c'est un chef de meute et il ne s'arrêtera pas . Nous avons un code et nous le respectons . Nous chassons seulement ceux qui nuisent aux êtres-humains et nous avons besoin d'être soudé pour surmonter tout ça , tu comprend ?

_ Je comprend !

_ Tu pense être prête pour tout ça ?

Bien que Chris me terrorisait , j'ai eu une intuition qui me poussait à lui faire confiance .

_ Je pourrais être en mesure de protéger mes amis ?

_ Plus que quiconque ! Dit-il rassurant .

Mon père et ma mère revinrent à leur place et me dévisagèrent .

_ Elle a accepté ? Demanda mon père en m'ignorant .

Chris hocha la tête et mon père ajouta : Très bien , l'initiation commence demain !

Je monta dans ma chambre dès qu'ils furent partis et essaya de me souvenir tout ce qui venait de se passer , je venais d'accepté de passer dans le camp de l'ennemi ce qui signifiait que je ne pouvais plus être proche de Scott ni des autres , je le devais si je voulais les protéger. J'avais détester voir Jackson dans un état d'impuissance aujourd'hui , l'alpha aura pu le tuer et ma famille réagissait face à ce genre de chose alors pourquoi ne pas apprendre .

Scott courait pour sa vie il savait que l'alpha l'attraperait si il s'arrêtait . Une idée lui vient et il se mit a sauter sur les capot des autres voiture pour faire une distraction et se cacha derrière l'une d'elle , il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter à l'alpha de l'entendre et écouta . La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit , il regarda et vue l'identité de celui qui l'avait condamné à mort , Allison .

Il essaya de l'éteindre mais avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose , il fut soulevé de terre et protéger contre le capot de la voiture.

_ Tu es mort !

_ Derek ! Hurla-t-il choqué .

Derek le relacha , il sauta et se dépoussiéra .

Derek commença a marcher et Scott le suivit .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ J'ai dis que j'allais vous apprendre . Expliqua Derek avant de haussé les epaules . J'ai pas dit quand .

_ Tu m'as fait une peur bleu !

_ Pas encore . A déclaré Derek.

_ Mais j'ai été rapide , non ? Rétorqua Scott.

_ Pas assez . Soutenu Derek .

_ Mais , mais l'idée des alarmes de voiture , astucieux , non ?

_ Oui , jusqu'à ce que votre téléphone sonne .

_ Ouais mais j'étais , je veux dire … Peux-tu simplement t'arrêter ?

Derek se stoppa et se retourna face à Scott .

_ Ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir le père de Stiles qui s'est blessé , Christie qui faillit ce faire écraser par une voiture . C'est ma faute , j'aurai du être là pour faire quelque chose ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me contrôler . Implora Scott .

Le corps de Derek frissonna au souvenir de Christie se faisant presque écraser , il ne l'avait pas vue depuis mais il n'avait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour elle , il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher .

_ Je suis née comme ça . Tu as été mordu . L'enseignement pour quelqu'un qui a été mordu prend du temps . Dit-il bourru . Je ne sais même pas si je peux vous enseignez .

_ Que dois-je faire ? Demanda Scott misérablement .

_ Vous débarrasser des distractions.

Derek se tourna et attrapa le téléphone de Scott . Tu vois ça ? C'était un appel manqué de Allison . Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? Débarrasse toi d'elle .

_ Pourquoi ? A cause de sa famille ? Scott n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

Derek resserra sa prise sur le téléphone et le jeta contre le mur du parking .

_ Tu es en colère ? Demanda Derek . C'est la première leçon . Tu veux apprendre à la maîtriser, comment changer . Tu le fais par la colère .

_ Je peux me mettre en colère .

_ Pas assez en colère . C'est la seule façon que je peux vous enseigner . Maintenant , peux-tu rester loin d'elle ? Au moins jusqu'après la pleine lune.

_ Et toi ? Peux-tu rester loin de Christie ? Rétorqua Scott .

Derek resta sous le choque de sa réponse . Pouvait-il rester loin de Christie ? Probablement pas , il ne l'avait pas vue que depuis quelque heure et elle lui manquait déjà . Mais peut importe là n'était pas la question .

_ Veux-tu vivre ? Veux-tu protéger tes amis ? Répondit Derek en ignorant sa question .

_ Oui . Si tu m'apprends . Je peux rester loin d'elle . Mentit Scott .

Scott se cachait derrière le livre d'histoire de Stiles pour éviter que Allison le voit , il devait a tout pris rester loin d'elle.

_ Christie , ne répond à aucun de mes appels . Lança Stiles inquiet .

_ Moi non plus , elle m'a complètement ignorer depuis l'autre soir . Répondit Scott .

_ Comment Derek va te l'enseigner ?

_ Je ne sais pas .

_ Je pense qu'il ne sait pas non plus . Constata Stiles . Quand le vois-tu de nouveau ? Juste dit moi pour ne plus en parler.

_ Agir normal et passer le jour . Murmura Scott .

_ Quand ? Demanda Stiles impatient .

_ Il me prend à la clinique animal après le le travail .

_ Après le travail . Répéta Stiles dans ses pensées . Bien cela me donne jusqu'à la fin de la journée .

_ Pour faire quoi ? Demanda Scott intrigué .

_ Vous apprendre moi-même .

_ Tire ! Me cria Kate du bout de l'entrepôt .

J'armai mon le fusil de chasse et me positionna au sol , je pris une respiration et observa la cible à l'aide de mon viseur, elle se trouvait à 50 m de ma position . Je soufflais et me concentrai avant d'appuyé sur la gâchette.

Je me relevai rapidement et me couru à la prochaine base et tira à nouveau dans l'estomac de la cible et couru à la dernière base aussi vite que possible et tira ma dernière balle .

Je me relevai et rejoignit Kate .

_ Alors ?

_ Il t'a fallu trois balle pour le tuer alors que tu aura pu en utiliser une seule . Répondit-t-elle sévèrement .

_ Mais je l'ai eu ?

_ Recommence ! Ordonna kate .

_ Quoi ? Dis-je exténué . Nous faisons ça depuis trois heures maintenant .

_ Whoa , Trois heures ?

J'acquiesçai .

_ C'est tout ? Rajouta-t-elle moqueur .

Je restai la bouche bée , c'est tout ? Mes membres étaient endoloris à force de se plaquer au sol , sans parler de mon épaule qui devait être réduit en miette à cause du recul de l'arme .

_ Très bien , Kate , je pense que nous pourrions faire quelque mise en situation . Proposa Chris Argent .

_ Mise en situation ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Je vais t'attaquer et je veux que tu utilise tout tes moyens de défense que tu possède .

Je me tenais face à lui et j'attendais son attaque , mes poings étaient levé en signe de protection et je lui fis signe que j'étais prête . Il se lança et m'attrapa les deux bras en un rien de temps avant de me projeter au sol , je haletai et grogna .

_ Lève toi . Exigea Chris .

Je me relevai dans un bond et l'attaqua , il évita plusieurs des mes attaquent mais au final je réussi à le cloué au sol.

_ Très bien , je pense que l'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui . M'informa Chris en se dépoussiérant .

Je soufflai et accueillais la nouvelle avec joie .

_ Je vais te donner un tour ! Dit-il en me guidant vers la sortie .

_ Alors ce code? Demandais-je .

_ Est basé sur une seule devise .

_ Qui est ?

_ Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent . Lâcha Chris solennellement.

Je méditai sur la devise et pensai que ce n'était pas idiot. En vérité , j'étais d'accord avec elle . Ma famille était des chasseurs par conséquent , j'en étais une aussi , je me devais de l'accepter . Scott était l'ennemi tout comme Derek et cet alpha . Je me devais de protéger mes amis , c'était ma responsabilité.

_ Qu'en est-il d'Allison ?

_ Elle ne doit rien savoir . Répondit Chris catégorique .

_ Mais …

_ Ni elle , ni personne d'autre , c'est clair ? Me coupa-t-il autoritaire .

_ Très clair . Acquiesçais-je faiblement .

Je descendis et donna une légère vague à Chris Argent avant de monter les marches jusqu'à ma porte , je soupirais et entra dans la maison . Les relations avec mes parents n'était pas à leurs apogée, bien au contraire , j'évitai mon père comme la peste et je ne pouvais même plus regarder ma mère dans les yeux . Je marchai dans les escalier quand ma mère me héla .

_ Christie .

Je me retournais et elle se trouvai en bas de l'escalier .

_ Oui ?

_ Comment s'est passé la formation ?

_ Bien . Dis-je simplement en remontant .

_ Attend .

Je me stoppa et soupira , elle monta les escaliers et quand elle fut derrière moi , elle passa un bras autour de moi pour me faire face .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je surprise .

Et sans me répondre , elle me prit dans ses bras , me serrant fort contre elle .

_ Christina , tu sais que ton père et moi t'aimons plus que tout au monde ?

J'étais choqué par cette démonstration de sentiment, notre famille n'était pas la meilleur pour ce dire nos sentiments . Je hochai la tête encore contre sa poitrine et desserra mon étreinte .

Elle me lâcha et me donna un sourire , je continua mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre et ferma ma porte . Je glissai le long et une fois au sol , je regardai dans l'obscurité , les rayons de la lune se reflétait sur le sol .

Je restai assis là , sans bouger pendant ce qui ma sembler une éternité jusqu'à que mon I phone que j'avais laissé sur ma table de chevet vibra . Je me levai difficilement et le déverrouillait , j'avais plusieurs appels manqués venant de Allison mais ce fut le dernier message qui m'interpellais , il venait de Scott .


	7. Entracte

**Hé mes petits lecteurs ! **

**J'interromps votre lecture pour vous dire que déjà je vous remercie , les visites et les vues ne cessent d'augmenter . En revanche , les avis , pas terrible . Je remercie encore ceux qui prenne le temps de me lire mais si vous pourriez mettre des avis , que ce soit des critiques négative ou positive , tout me va du moment que ces constructif . **

**C'est pour quoi je fais une petite campagne pour obtenir vos critiques sur mon histoire ^^**

**Argument 1 : Vos critiques me permettraient d'améliorer mon écriture et d'approfondir mon personnage ainsi que les autres .**

**Argument 2 : Peut-être que par vos critiques vous pourriez me faire des demandes à propos de Christie et participer à son évolution en mettant votre petite touche . **

**Sur ce dernier arguments , j'espère vous avoir en quelque sorte convaincu et que ma campagne était plutôt convaincante . Joke . **

**Je vous aimes tous putain ! **


	8. nuit à l'école

Le message de Scott disait que je devais le rejoindre au lycée car ils avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de contacter l'alpha . Il me l'avait envoyé depuis plus d'une heure et j'espérais qu'ils étaient toujours au lycée .

Je me garai devant le lycée et fut surprise de voir trois voitures devant celui-ci . Il y avait la jeep de Stiles et la camaro de Derek mais ce que je ne comprenais pas , c'est pourquoi la porsche de Jackson était là . Je sortis de l'habitacle et ouvrit mon coffre , je pris ma mallette noir et en sortit mon arc à poulie ainsi que mes flèches éclairs .

Je l'armai et pénétra dans le lycée , il faisait nuit noir et je n'avais quasiment aucune visibilité . Le lycée n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir la journée mais alors la nuit , il était terrifiant .

Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre la chamade si je ne me calmai pas , il finirait pas sortir littéralement de ma cage thoracique . J'inspirai et regarda dans l'obscurité quand une sonnerie de téléphone me fit sauter au plafond , je laissai échapper un petit cri avant de me bâillonné .

Je me précipitai vers la sonnerie et arrivai vers le hall .

_ Qui vous a conduit ici ? Demanda Scott hystérique .

_ Jackson . Répondit une voix que je connaissais que trop bien .

Allison .

_ Pouvons-nous aller maintenant ? Demanda Lydia .

J'entendis un léger craquement et me jeta vers eux .

_ Courez ! Dis-je en m'élançant dans une course .

Je jetai un œil derrière moi et vis une énorme masse tomber du plafond .

Nous entrèrent dans la cafétéria et nous nous empressions de barricader la porte .

_ Scott , attend , pas ici ! Dit Stiles mais nous l'ignorons et pris plus de chaise .

_ Ça c'était quoi ? Scott ? Ce qui est sortie du plafond ? Demanda Allison effrayé .

_ Les gars , pouvons-nous s'arrêter une seconde ? Les gars , écouter moi ! Criai Stiles .

Nous nous retournions tous vers lui dans l'incompréhension .

_ Bien , beau travail ! Dit-il sarcastique . Maintenant quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment on va faire avec le mur de 20 pied de fenêtre ? Demanda-t-il en montrant avec ses bras les intéressé .

Je poussais un gémissement d'irritation , nous étions piéger .

_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici , parce que je suis complètement flippé ? Demanda Allison paniqué .

Scott s'appuyait sur l'une des tables , dépassé .

_ Et pourquoi tu as une arme ? Demanda Lydia en pointant mon arc .

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi y compris ceux de Stiles et Scott , ils me dévisagèrent plus longuement et je haussai les épaules .

_ Je pratique le tir à l'arc depuis que je suis petite , je n'allais pas rentrer dans un endroit flippant sans avoir de quoi me protéger . Dis-je en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules .

_ Quelqu'un a tué le concierge ! Expliqua Stiles tout en me scrutant étrangement .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je ébahit .

_ Oui , le concierge est mort . Répéta Scott .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit , Scott ? Est-ce une blague ? Demanda Allison terrorisé .

Je me dirigeais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras .

_ Quoi ? Non , non , non , ça devait être terminé ! Répondit Lydia affolé. Le lion des montagnes est mort .

_ Tu ne comprend pas ? Il n'y a jamais eu de lion des montagnes ! L'informa Jackson durement .

_ Qui étais-ce ? Que veut-il ? Scott ? Demanda Allison .

_ Je ne sais pas . Juste si nous allons là-bas , il va nous tuer .

_ Nous ? Il va nous tuer ? Qui est-ce ?

_ Derek ! Souffla Scott .

Je me redressa immédiatement et le dévisagea durement avant de dévisager Stiles .

_ Derek Hale . Renchérit Stiles en ignorant mon regard .

_ Derek a tué le concierge ? Êtes-vous sur ? Demandais-je à leur intention .

_ Je l'ai vue . Répliqua Scott .

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils l'accusait , il s'était passé quelque chose mais quoi ?

_ Mais le lion des m …

_ Non , Derek les a tués . La coupa Scott .

_ Tous ?

_ Oui , a commencé par sa propre sœur . L'accabla encore plus Scott .

_ Le chauffeur de bus ? Et le gars du magasin de vidéo ?

_ C'était Derek .

_ Il est ici avec nous . Ajouta Stiles .

_ Et si nous ne sortons pas maintenant , il va nous tuer aussi .

Allison était prise de tremblement , je resserai mon emprise sur elle et lui décocha un sourire rassurant avant de faire des ronds avec mes doigts sur sa main . Ma mère avait l'habitude de me le faire que je faisait des cauchemars étant plus jeune . Elle me rendit un faible sourire et me pressa la main .

_ Appelez les flics ! Ordonna Jackson .

_ Non . Rétorqua immédiatement Stiles .

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « Non » ? demanda-t-il exacerbé .

_ Je ne veux pas . Tu veux l'entendre en espagnol ? No . Répondit Stiles catégorique. Regarder , Derek a tué trois personne et nous ne savons pas comment il est armé .

_ Votre père est armé avec l'ensemble du département du Shérif . Repris Jackson . Appelez le .

_ Je l'appelle ! Tranchais Lydia .

Stiles essaya de l'en empêcher mais Jackson se posta devant elle d'un air menaçant .

_Hey , nous sommes au lycée de Beacon Hills . Nous sommes pris au piège , et nous avons besoin de vous to … mais ._

_ Elle m'a raccrocher au nez ! Déclara Lydia encore sous le choque .

_ La police a raccrocher ? Demandais-je surprise .

_ Elle m'a dit qu'ils ont eu un appel anonyme les prévenant qu'il y aurait des canulars sur un cambriolage au lycée . Elle m'a dit que si je rappelais à nouveau , ils allaient tracé mon téléphone et m'arrêter .

_ Très bien , rappelez ! Demanda Allison .

_ Non , ils ne vont pas tracer votre téléphone . Répondit Stiles .

_ Ils vont envoyé une voiture chez vous avant d'envoyer quelqu'un ici ! Les informais-je .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Allison effaré . Pourquoi Derek veux nous tués ?

_ Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ? Demanda Scott angoissé .

_ Est-il celui qui a envoyé les texte ? Demandais-je stressé .

_ Non . Répondit Scott à la hâte . Enfin , je veux dire , je ne sais pas .

Stiles s'approcha de Scott et je lâchai Allison pour les rejoindre .

_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Leur demandais-je dépassé .

_ Bon , d'abord , jeter Derek sous le bus , bien fait . Répliqua Stiles en m'ignorant .

_ Je devais dire quelque chose . Et puis si il est mort ça n'a pas d'importance , non ? Sauf si il ne l'ai pas .

_ Quoi ? Derek est mort ? Demandais-je en empêchant les larmes de coulés .

_ L'alpha l'a transpercé avec l'une de ses griffes . M'informai Stiles .

_ Il ne peut pas être mort ! Dis-je en retenant un sanglot .

C'est pas possible , il ne pouvait pas , il était Derek Hale . Bien qu'il me faisait peur et qu'il était l'ennemi , je ne pouvais me résoudre à le perdre comme ça . Bon sang , il avait survécu à un incendie et une blessure par balle l'avait seulement ralentit , il ne pouvait pas être mort .

Je manquai de vaciller sous le poids de cette confession et Scott me rattrapa avant que je touche le sol .

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Jackson en m'encerclant de ses bras .

_ Je vais bien ! Murmurais-je presque inaudible .

_ Christie? Me hélas Allison qui nous avait rejoins .

Ils m'aidèrent à me remettre sur pied et je me stabilisai .

_ Très bien , nouveau plan . Annonça Jackson . Stiles appelle son père inutile et lui dit d'envoyer quelqu'un avec un fusil et un objectif décent . Nous sommes bien avec ça ? Ajouta Jackson furieux .

_ Il a raison . Dit Scott en me dévisageant avec un regard plein d'excuse . Dit lui la vérité , il suffit d'appeler .

_ Je ne regarderai pas mon père se faire dévorer ! Lança Stiles .

_ Très bien , donne moi le téléphone ! Déclara Jackson en s'avançant vers Stiles.

Un bruit sourd , retentit , Jackson était au sol et Stiles se secouait la main .

_ Jackson , ça va ? Hé , est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue encore chaude du à l'impact .

_Hey , papa c'est moi . Et c'est ta messagerie vocale. Ecoute j'ai besoin que tu me rappelles maintenant_ .

La porte tremblait sous l'impact de l'alpha , faisant le métal se plier . Je relevai Jackson et nous nous tournions tous vers la porte effrayé .

_Comme en ce moment , d'accord ? Nous sommes à l'école . Nous sommes à l'école ._ Répéta Stiles.

_ Oh mon dieu . Lâchais-je .

_ La cuisine , la porte de la cuisine mène à l'étage . Annonça Stiles .

_ Ce qui monte . Constatait Scott

_ L'étage est toujours mieux qu'ici ! Criais en me tournant vers la cuisine .

Nous étions dans les couloirs maintenant à la recherche d'une salle de classe d'ouverte , Allison ouvrit une salle et je bénissait M. Harris pour ne pas avoir fermé la salle de chimie .

_ Combien de personne peut tenir dans votre voiture , Jackson ? Demanda Scott en bloquant la porte avec une chaise.

_ Cinq si quelqu'un se met sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

_ Cinq ? J'ai à peine de la place à l'arrière . Répliqua Allison .

_ Ce n'est pas important . On ne peut pas sortir sans attirer l'attention . Finit Stiles .

_ Et a ce sujet ? Demandais-je en montrant la porte à côté du tableau .

_ Cela conduit à la toiture . Nous pouvons descendre par l'escalier de secours et être dans le parking en quelque seconde .

_ C'est fermé ! Dis-je en essayant de l'ouvrir désespérément .

_ Hey , hey ! Stiles mit une main sur mon épaule et je lâchai la poignet .

_ Le concierge à les clé . Déclara Scott.

_ Tu veux dire que son corps l'aies a ! Rectifiais-je .

_ Je peux le faire . Je peux le trouver par l'odeur , par le sang . Dit Scott en murmurant la dernière partie .

_ Cela sonne comme une idée incroyablement horrible ! Murmura Stiles .

_ Que voulez vous faire ? Demanda Allison .

_ Je vais chercher la clé . Annonça Scott.

_ Es-tu sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle en se décomposant .

_ Eh bien , c'est le meilleur plan . Quelqu'un doit obtenir la clé si nous voulons sortir d'ici . Expliqua Scott .

_ Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas sans armes ! L'informais Allison .

Il n'était pas sans arme seulement ça Allison ne le savait pas .

_ Eh bien , c'est mieux que rien ! Répliqua Scott en prenant le pointeur à tableau .

_ Je viens avec toi ! L'informais-je .

_ Quoi ? Non , non , c'est trop dangereux ! Cria Allison et Jackson .

_ Écoutez , Scott ne sait pas se servir d'un arc moi si . Dis-je en montrant l'arme .

_ Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre ! Chercha Stiles clairement pas décider à laisser ses deux meilleurs amis aller là-bas sans défense .

_ Il y a . Souffla Lydia en regardant l'armoire au produit chimique .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Jeter de l'acide sur lui ? Demanda Stiles ignorant .

_ Non . Dis-je en même temps que Lydia .

_ Comme une bombe de feu ? Demandais-je à Lydia .

_ Là dedans , il y a tous ce dont on a besoin pour faire un cocktail Molotov à allumage automatique .

Tous le monde se tournèrent vers elle éberlué . Elle était loin d'être la superficielle écervelé que tout le monde croyaient .

_ Allumage automatique . Cocktail Molotov . Répéta Allison en dévisageant Lydia .

_ Quoi ? Je l'ai lu quelque part . Mentit-elle .

_ Nous n'avons pas de clé . Rétorqua Stiles .

Jackson leva les sourcils avant de brisé la vitre avec son coude .

Une fois que la bombe fut faite , Scott et moi se dirigèrent vers la porte.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela , c'est de la folie ! Nous rattrapa Allison . Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas .

_ Nous ne pouvons pas rester là à attendre que Stiles vérifie ses messages . Expliquais-je .

_ Vous pourriez mourir . Il a déjà tué trois personnes.

_ C'est pour quoi nous n'allons pas rester là à attendre qu'il tue d'autre personne , Allison . Dis-je durement .

J'avais été entraîner pour ça , c'est pour aider mes amis que j'avais accepté ce que j'étais et je devais les protéger . C'était la seule chose qui m'importais .

_ Attend , Scott ! Dit-elle en attrapant son bras . Tu te souvins quand tu m'a dit que tu savais quand je mentais ? Demanda-t-elle rhétorique . Tu en a un aussi . En faite , vous en avez un tout les deux . Ajouta Allison en me scrutant d'un air fatigué . Vous êtes d'horrible menteur . Vous m'avez menti toute la nuit .

Je la dévisageais peiné , elle avait raison , nous lui avions menti toute la nuit mais s'était pour la protéger .

_ Juste s'il vous plaît , ne pas y aller .

_ Regarde Christie , Allison a raison tu ne peux pas y aller . Déclara Jackson en me prenant mes mains tremblante . Laisse Scott y aller .

_ Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je pourrais croire que tu te fais du soucis pour moi ! Dis-je d'un air léger .

Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil que Lydia n'appréciait pas du tout notre contact alors je lâcha doucement les mains de Jackson et lui fit un sourire réconfortant .

_ Verrouillez derrière nous ! Les prévenait Scott avant de refermer la porte .

Nous attendîmes d'entendre Stiles bloquer la porte avant de nous mettre en route .

_ Alors tu sens quelque chose ? Dis-je ne pointant mon arme dans le vide .

_ Suis-moi . Dit-il en me dépassant .

Scott était maintenant dans sa forme de loup et j'essayais de contrôler mes battements de cœur comme Chris m'avait appris .

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Scott en rompant le silence pesant .

_ Comment ça ? Dis-je surprise .

_ Eh bien , on ne te voit pas pendant plusieurs jours et tu réapparais avec un arc à la main et une bonne dose de badass !

_ J'ai toujours su manier les arcs et avec ce qui se passe en ce moment , j'ai penser qu'après avoir lu ton texto enfin plus celui de l'alpha si j'ai bien compris , je devais me protéger .

Il resta silencieux maintenant que nous entrions dans le gymnase , je pouvais entendre le simple bruit de notre souffle . Scott se dirigea sous les gradins et quand une goutte de sang perla sur son front je retins un cri . Au-dessus de nous se tenait le corps du concierge . Scott pris les clé et un cliquetis se fit entendre avant que les gradins se rabattaient sur nous .

_ Christie , cours !

Je me mis en actions en quand nous sortîmes de sous les gradins là se tenait une bête féroce devant nous , l'alpha .

_ Scott , jette la bombe ! Lui dis-je avant de vissé la tête de l'alpha .

Malheureusement , mes mains tremblaient et ma flèches finit sa course dans son épaule quand à la bombe , elle se contenta de se briser sur lui mais n'explosa pas .

_ Cours ! Hurla Scott .

Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas bouger , la bête nous chargeait et Scott m'agrippa le bras et se se mit à courir .

L'alpha nous heurtaient et nous retrouvions projeté contre le mur , je sentais mon sang coulé le long de ma tête , je porta ma main à mon front et siffla lorsque j'ai atteins la coupure . Ma tête me tournais et je pouvais voir des points noir se faufiler devant mes yeux .

_ Scott ! Soufflais-je dans un effort .

Je regardai devant moi et vis mon arc se brisé sous le poids de l'alpha , instinctivement je me mis à ramper pour m 'éloigner de lui mais j'étais trop faible , il m'enfonça ses griffes dans ma cuisse et me tira jusqu'à lui , je poussai un cri de douleur .

Scott tenta de repousser la créature mais il l'asséna d'un nouveau coup qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois contre le mur .

L'alpha était sur moi , ses yeux rougeoyant me regardaient droit dans les yeux et je pouvais voir un sourire narquois se dresser sur ses crocs .

_ Pauvre petite fille ! Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille .

Son souffle chaud se baladait sur mes omoplates et il les effleurai de ses griffes .

_ Si brave et pourtant si faible ! Dit-il moqueur .

_ Ne leur faite pas de mal ! Réussis-je à murmurer .

_ Si fidèle ! Répliqua-t-il .

J'entendis Scott se relever et rompu le contact avec la bête pour le regarder , il avait un regard horrifié par le spectacle , je savais que l'alpha allait me tuer , je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux alors la seule chose que j'ai pu faire était de mimer silencieusement que j'irai bien . Je me retournais vers l'alpha et ferma les yeux , attendant que la mort me prenne . Il replanta ses griffes plus profondément dans ma cuisse et me jeta une nouvelle fois dans le mur . Je haletais et regarda l'alpha pousser un hurlement terrifiant avant de fermer les yeux , une fois pour toute .

Le silence était paisible presque reposant , je voyais le visage d'Allison , de Scott , Stiles , Lydia , Isaac , Jackson et même Derek . Ils étaient tous là , tout sourire et en vie . Ils étaient en sécurité .

_ Christie ? Christie ?

_ Allez réveille toi ! Je suis encore en colère contre toi pour nous avoir laissé dans cette salle de classe . Cria une voix féminine dans un sanglot .

Elle me secoua légèrement .

_ Whoa , crie pas comme ça ! Tu sais que je suis pas du matin ! Soufflais-je faiblement .

Un rire retentit et tout d'un coup des bras fin m'encerclèrent fortement .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Lâcha Allison soulagé .

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et m'aperçus que j'étais dans une chambre aseptisé et que je me trouvais dans un lit . Je rassemblais le peu de force que j'avais pour serrer Allison et sentit les fils qui était relié à mes veines . Mon dieu que je détestais les hôpitaux .

_ Allison ! Hélais-je .

_ Oui ?

_ Tu m'étouffe ! L'informais-je en essayant de respirer .

_ Oh pardon ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit .

_ Scott ? Me souvenais-je .

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ,il va bien . Dit-elle bouleversé .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je inquiète .

_ J'ai rompu avec lui . Dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues .

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous restions là sans rien dire , elle déversa toute sa peine et moi j'essayais de me réjouir d'être encore en vie . L'alpha m'avait épargné mais pourquoi ?

_ Christie ? Appela une joli jeune femme que je reconnus comme étant la mère de Scott. Oh , j'interromps un moment . Dit-elle en s'apprêtant à ressortir .

_ Non , c'est bon . Vous pouvez entrer Mme. Mccall . Dis-je doucement . Juste ne pas parler trop fort . Ajoutais-je en montrant la jolie brune .

Allison s'était endormi dans mon lit et d'après ce que je pouvais voir, elle en avait besoin .

_ Comment tu te sens ? Dit-elle en vérifiant mon moniteur cardiaque.

_ Hormis la douleur lancinante ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

_ Il n'y a pas de doute , tu es bien l'ami de Stiles et de mon fils !

Je lui dit un sourire penaud .

_ Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur mais mise a part ta jambe que tu vas devoir ménagé pendant un certain temps , tu devrais pouvoir sortir dans quelque heure .

_ Merci Mme. Mccall ! Souriais-je . Oh et comment va Scott , je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle ?

_ Appel moi Mélissa . Dit-elle en me tenant la main . Stiles et lui n'ont jamais voulus te laisser alors j'ai du restreindre l'accès en quelque sorte .

_ Oh ! Répondis-je .


	9. lunatic

Je faisais défiler ma playlist sur mon ordinateur en même temps que je dessinai . Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que l'incident de l'école était arrivé et je devais encore ménager ma cuisse alors je la laissait prendre sur un de mes oreillers et me détendis. Mes parents ainsi que les parents d'Allison m'avaient fait un interrogatoire pour savoir ce que j'avais vue et si c'était Derek Hale . Je leur avait dit tout ce que je savais à l'exception du fait que Scott était un béta , je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le trahir , il était mon ami et même si il avait eu une envie irrésistible de nous tués cette nuit-là . Et surtout je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans aide entre les mains de Stiles . J'avais supplier Chris de me faire reprendre ma formation , cette nuit-là je m'étais sentie faible et je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir cela . Il avait accepté mais mes temps de formation était beaucoup plus limité du à ma convalescence .

Quand à Allison et Scott , ils s'évitaient . Je voulais remercier l'alpha en quelque sorte car me faire attaquer à diminuer sa colère contre moi . Je savais qu'elle ne me faisait plus autant confiance qu'avant et cela me peinait mais en même temps , je savais pourquoi je ne la voulais pas plus impliqué . La peur que j'avais ressentis à l'égard de mes amis cette nuit-là était insupportable sans parler que maintenant Derek était mort . Ce n'était plus un simple jeu , il y avait des pertes .

Je ne voulais pas penser à lui mais à chaque fois que je laissai mon esprit vagabonder , les yeux verts revenait me hanter et entendre tout les avis de recherche à la télé ne m'aidait pas non plus .

Je me penchai plus sur mon dessin et finit par le jeter quand je vis ce que j'avais fait . J'avais parfaitement dessiner ses cheveux d'un noir de jais coupé en brosse , sa mâchoire saillante parsemé d'un léger chaume qui ne lui donnait que plus de charme et ses yeux verts amande . Je l'ai avait dessiner sans aucune émotions , vide et sans vie . Comme lui . Une larme tacha le papier faisant bafouillé l'encre , j'essuyais les larmes de mes joues et après avoir rangé mon carnet , je me coucha.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin , ce fut comme tout les autre matin , je n'avais presque pas dormi à cause de mes cauchemars sur l'alpha . Le froid commençait à s'abattre sur Beacon Hills alors je choisissais une petite robe en toile rose poudré qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genou avec un collant gris en laine . Je passa un pull court rosé par dessus ma robe et alla dans ma salle de bain . Je noua mes cheveux long cheveux brun dans un chignon romantique et appliqua une pointe de poudre rosé sur mes paupières et un peut de blush sur ma peau clair . Une fois prête je descendis les escaliers et alla choisir mes chaussures . Ma cuisse me faisait toujours mal mais la douleur était supportable alors j'optai pour des bottines grise à talons .

Quand je me garai devant le lycée , je sentis une boule se formé dans le creux de mon estomac , je n'avais pas remis les pieds depuis l'autre jours . Je m'appuyai contre le volant et pris de grande inspiration avant de prendre mon sac et sortir . Être de nouveau dans les couloirs était étrange , tout les élèves parlaient de ce qui s'était passé mais aucun d'eux ne savait qui avait été piéger dedans .

Une fois que j'étais à mon casier , je me suis surprise à devoir reprendre mon souffle , j'avais couru tout du long .

Un bruit d'ouverture de casier juste à côté du mien me fit littéralement sauté au plafond .

_ Excuse moi , je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! S'excusa une voix douce .

_ Ce n'est rien ! Dis-je en tenant ma poitrine .

_ Tu es sur ? Demanda-t-il inquiet .

Isaac pouvait voir a qu'elle point il lui avait fait peur , à vrai dire , elle semblait terrifié même . Il ne lui a fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était une des personnes qui avait été enfermé dans le lycée . Il voulait la rassurer en la prenant dans ces bras mais il savait qu'elle le repousserait certainement alors il ne dit rien , il se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil . Bien qu'elle était terrifié , elle était magnifique . Sa peau clair se mariait si bien avec le rose de robe sans compter que sa robe soulignait à merveille ses courbes . Isaac avait eu le béguin pour elle dès l'instant ou il avait vue entrée dans son cours de chimie . Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle lui avait sourit lorsqu'il lui avait ramassé son cahier ou même lorsqu'elle avait rougit quand leur doigts s'étaient accidentellement rencontrer .

_ Est-ce qu'il t'importune ? Demanda Jackson à Christie en dévisageant avec dédain Isaac.

_ Non , non , nous parlions juste . Le défendit Christie .

Isaac détestait Jackson , ils étaient voisins depuis qu'ils étaient petit et pour autant qu'il sans souvienne , il l'avait toujours méprisé . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Christie et lui était ami mais il pensait que s'était sûrement du au faite qu'il soit le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et qu'il était affreusement riche .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore ici ? Demanda Jackson à Isaac brutalement .

Je n'avais même pas réagis à la remarque de Jackson , je voulais le frapper pour son attitude odieuse avec Isaac mais j'étais tellement fatigué , je ne savais même pas comment j'allais faire pour tenir durant le test de chimie .

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda doucement Jackson une fois qu'Isaac était partit .

_ Bien ! Mentis-je en marchant vers la salle avec Jackson sur les talons .

Je m'essayai à côté de Jackson et vis Scott essayer de parler à Allison mais M. Harris lui demanda de s'asseoir avant même qu'elle est pu lui répondre .

_ Vous avez 45 minutes pour remplir le test . Si vous écrivez simplement votre nom et prénom sur le haut de votre livre cela compte pour 25 % de votre note . Mais comme chaque année , il y en aura obligatoirement l'un de vous qui d'une manière inexplicable ne le fera pas et ça me donnera une nouvelle fois l'occasion de remettre en question mon choix de devenir enseignant . Commencer .

J'écrivis mon nom et mon prénom et commença le test , je ne connaissais même pas la réponse à la première question . Ce test allait définitivement être long .

_ M. Mccall ! Hélas M. Harris .

Je vis Scott sortirent précipitamment suivit de près par Stiles , j'hésitai à les rejoindre mais quand je regarda Allison je savais que je devais rester à ma place . Je ne voulais pas prendre de partie et Allison était déjà assez en colère contre moi . Je sentis son regard sur moi et baissai la tête sur ma copie aussitôt .

L'heure du déjeuner venait comme une libération , Scott et Stiles me firent signe de m'asseoir à leur table mais je déclinai poliment et vue leur visages plein de déception .

_ Tu pense que je n'aurai pas du rompre avec Scott ? Demanda Allison soucieuse .

_ Eh bien compte-tenu que tu m'en veux pour la même chose , je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placer pour te répondre ! Dis-je honnêtement.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas ! Dit-elle en prenant un cookie .

_ Mais tu ne me fais plus confiance ! Finis-je à sa place .

Elle me dévisageai ébahit et semblait surpris que je réagisse aussi bien face à son manque de confiance . Si cela aurait été dans d'autre circonstance , ça m'aurait tué de savoir que j'avais perdu ça confiance mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser déconcentré par ça ma priorité était de protéger les gens que j'aimais .

_ Quelqu'un veux un cookie ? Demanda Allison pour changer de conversation .

Je mâchai silencieusement un morceau de mon sandwich et Jackson se pencha .

_ Tu as un petit quelque chose , permet moi . Dit-il en utilisant son pouce pour me retirer un peu de sauce du coin de la lèvre avant de le sucer .

Allison regardait la scène ébahit tandis que moi , je restai immobile pendant un moment avant de minauder un pauvre : Merci .

_ Soit la bienvenue ! Me répondit Jackson tout sourire .

_ Veux-tu une morsure ? Demanda à Jackson en lui tendant son cookie .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Jackson confus.

_ Veux-tu une morsure ? Se répéta Allison perplexe .

_ Oh . Souffla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits . Non , merci .

Je pensais que Jackson avait tout simplement été encore bouleversé après ce qui s'était passé alors je posai une main réconfortante sur la sienne et quand je croyais qu'il allait me repousser , il la serra .

_ Comment tu vas ? Je veux dire , depuis l'autre soir ? Demanda-t-il à Allison sans me lâcher la main.

_ Mieux que je pensais en faite ! Dit-elle tout en continuant à dévisagé nos mains entrelacé .

Le regard d'Allison me fit rougir et je m'empressai de relâcher la main de Jackson . Il me scruta dubitatif comme ci il aurait voulu que je laisse ma main et se tourna vers Allison .

_ Tu pense toujours à ce qui s'est passé , hein ?

_ Surtout à Scott ! Avoua-t-elle .

_ Personnellement , je pense qu'il a eu ce qu'il mérite !

Je frappa instantanément Jackson sous la table , il émit un petit cris et me scruta perplexe , je lui rendis un regard sévère et il me souriait .

Je me levais et alla jeté mon plateau et sortit , je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'allison m'avait suivit jusqu'à que nous nous arrêtions devant mon casier .

_ C'était quoi ça ? Finit-elle par demander .

_ Ça quoi ? Rétorquais-je ne comprenant pas sa question.

_ Ça , ça ? Insista-t-elle en se joignant les mains .

_ Je le répète , ça quoi ? Questionnais-je comme si je n'avais pas compris .

_ Tu l'aura voulue . Avec Jackson , c'était quoi ? Dit-elle agacé.

Je ferma mon casier et repris la marche vers le terrain de crosse .

_ C'était rien !

_ Oh , ce n'était définitivement pas rien !

_ Allison . Soufflais-je lasse.

_ Très bien , très bien . Admettons que tu n'a pas fait ce que j'ai vue avec Jackson . Et si admettons que tu a le béguin pour lui cela aurait pu se produire ! Dit-elle innocemment .

_ Oh , c'est Jackson ! Souriais-je en faisant une grimace .

Elle rit à ma grimace et m'en fit une avant de s'asseoir sur les gradins .

_ Ou est Lydia ? Demandais-je en la cherchant au alentours .

Allison haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le terrain , je compris vite pourquoi , Scott venait d'entrer sur le terrain , il parlait activement avec Stiles mais je pouvais remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui , sûrement la pleine lune .

Lydia se montra finalement et elle paressait très étrange alors j'en profitais pour descendre et discuter avec Stiles .

_ Hé ! Dis-je souriante .

_ Oh , non je ne vais certainement pas vous parlez ! Rétorqua Stiles en tournant la tête comme un bébé .

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise .

_ Parce que vous avez choisi le côté de l'ennemi . Les poils de mon cou se hérissèrent , ils savaient que j'étais une chasseuse . Je devais trouvé une diversion .

_ Quoi ? Lâchais-je angoissé .

_ Elle . S'exclama Stiles en pointant Allison du doigt.

Je fus soulagé instantanément et me retins de rire .

_ Oh , allez Stiles . Il secoua la tête . Je te rappelle que j'ai faillit mourir ! En profitais-je .

Je savais qu'ils s'en voulaient terriblement pour ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et que même si il ne m'avait pas dit à qu'elle point ils avaient été inquiet , je le savais .

_ Très bien mais c'est parce que je suis trop heureux pour être fâché ! Lâcha-t-il en faisant signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui .

Je vis Isaac sur le terrain et lui donna une vague , il me répondit en retour et un joueur en profita pour le plaquer au sol . Je fis une grimace et finis par sourire quand il se releva juste après .

_ Alors pourquoi …

_ Je suis en première ligne ! Me coupa-t-il surexcité.

_ Oh , félicitation . Dis-je en lui donnant une accolade .

Stiles allait continué quand son attention fut centré sur le terrain , Scott plaqua violemment Danny au sol , se qui fit levé tout le monde pour voir si il allait bien .

_ Danny , tu vas bien ? Demandais-je en m'agenouillant sur l'herbe .

_ Mec , qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Il est comme deux fois ma taille .

_ C'est rien .

_ Oui , mais tout le monde aiment Danny maintenant ils vont tous vous haïrent !

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas !

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Scott , ils se souciaient de tout le monde d'habitude , il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait et c'était probablement à cause de la pleine lune.

_ Est-il bien ? Demanda Stiles .

_ On dirait qu'il a juste un nez cas …

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à votre rouge à lèvre ? Demanda Jackson à Lydia soupçonneux .

_ Oh ?

_ Oh ? Comment cela est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il plus durement .

_ Je me demanda . Répondit Lydia l'air coupable .

Je regardais Scott et vit son regard , il ne m'en a pas fallut plus pour joindre les deux bouts. Je voulais les frapper tout les deux pour ce qu'ils avaient à Allison et Jackson . Ils étaient détestable. Je vis Stiles se décomposé et me sentis accablé , bien sur , il était le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire .

Je rentrai et fus accueillis par Chris et sa sœur , ils étaient tous dans le salon , l'air grave . Je monta dans ma chambre me changer puis descendis et m'asseillais sur le canapé puis attendit qu'ils commence de parler .

_ Alors quoi ? On va encore faire une de ses nuit à se balader dans les bois ? Demanda Kate agacé .

_ Je préfère penser que que c'est une autre nuit à essayer de garder les innocents en vie ! Répliqua Chris .

_ Une liste qui comprend nos deux filles maintenant ! Déclara mon père en me dévisageant .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prouve qu'il n'ira pas après elles ?

_ Il n'ira pas après Allison et Christie . Il n'a pas d'objectif du tout , c'est une nuit de pleine lune .

_ Comment savoir ? Demanda kate au deux hommes .

_ Oui , comment ? Intervenais-je .

_ Un Alpha est comme n'importe quel autre loup-garou sur une pleine lune. Expliqua Chris .

_ Il lutte sous son emprise, ce qui signifie ce soir, c'est notre meilleure chance de l'attraper, quand c'est flou. Ajouta mon père .

_ Oui mais que faire si il a une raison de rester concentrer ? Demanda Kate avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix .

_ Oh , sais-tu quelque chose que l'on ne sais pas ? Demanda mon père méfiant.

_ Je n'aime pas les surprise ! Se défendit Kate . Mais vous êtes les expert , c'est vous qui me dite . Répliqua-t-elle impassible. Qu'en est-il de Derek ?

_ Derek ? Répétais-je offusquer .

Je vis les regards désapprobateur des deux hommes envers Kate , elle haussa les épaules .

_ Il fallait bien qu'elle le sache un jour ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Il n'est pas mort . M'annonça Chris .

Il n'était pas mort , non, il était en vie , je voulais sauté de joie et poussé un soupir de soulagement mais je me souvenais où je me trouvais et pensais que ce ne serait pas l'endroit approprié .

_ Alors qu'en est-il de Derek ? Repris-je comme ci de rien n'était .

_ Il est plus intelligent que ça . Il ne prendra pas le risque de sortir surtout avec tout les flics qui sont de sortit .

_ Et si pour une quelconque raison , il …

_ Si vous le trouvez , vous le tuez , vous le coupez en deux . Intervins ma mère .

Je l'a regardais éberlué , venait-elle de dire tout ça à haute voix ? Ils voulaient tué Derek . Mais le code , enfin je veux dire si un loup-garou n'a pas nuit à un humain , il n'est pas une menace . Chris s'était évertué à me faire comprendre cela lors de ma formation alors pourquoi maintenant ? Heureusement , la sonnette retentit me tirant de la tension meurtrière qui se trouvait dans mon propre salon .

_ Stiles ? Criais-je presque en m'empressant de fermer la porte derrière nous. Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je alarmé .

_ Tu as oublié ? Demanda-t-il en me montrant le sac de sport .

_ On avait prévue un entraînements ensemble ? Dis-je ignorante .

_ C'est la pleine lune .

_ Et ? Demandais-je dans l'incompréhension.

_ Oh dieu , Scott , un loup-garo …

_ D'accord , d'accord ! Dis-je en lui mettant ma main sur la bouche .

_ C'est quoi ton problème ? Me demanda-t-il une fois que j'avais enlevé ma main.

_ Reste ici , j'arrive .

Je mis mes chaussures et entra dans le salon .

_ Papa , je sors !

_ Hors de question !

_ Mais …

_ C'est une pleine lune .

_ Je serai en sécurité dans la maison de Scott , c'est juste à côté . Et puis je sais me protéger ! Leur rappelais-je en sortant mon arbalète de mon sac.

_ Mickeal . S'approcha ma mère . On peut lui accorder ça , elle n'est pas sortit depuis un moment . Plaida ma mère pour moi .

_ Bien mais ne rentre pas trop tard , c'est clair ?

_ Très clair .

Je trouvais Stiles assit dans la Jeep et monta dedans .

_ Est-ce que le père d'Allison est chez toi ? Demanda-t-il intéressé .

_ Tu as deviné quand tu as vue sa voiture ou quand tu la vue lui ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

_ Pouah , tu es sur que tu n'es pas une loup-garou , tu es aussi hystérique qu'eux ? Demanda rhétorique Stiles .

Je lui donnai un regard « Tu-te-moque-de-moi- ?» et il se tut .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mélissa alors que Stiles laissa tomber le sac de sport sur le sol .

_ Euh …

_ Projet d'école . Le coupais-je avant qu'il nous face prendre.

_ Exactement , projet d'école . Répéta Stiles

Nous commencions à marcher dans les escaliers quand la mère de Scott arrêta Stiles .

_ Stiles , il va bien ?

_ Qui ? Scott ? Ouais .

_ Totalement . Finis-je en lui souriant maladroitement .

_ Il ne me parle plus , pas comme d'habitude .

_ Eh bien , il n'a pas eu une semaine facile . Dis-je penaud .

_ Ouais ,ouais , je comprend . Dit-elle tristement .

_ Ouais , euh , ok ! Lâcha Stiles mal à l'aise .

_ Soyez prudent ce soir ! Nous avertit Mélissa en travers de la porte .

_ Vous aussi ! Dis-je plus grave que j'aurai du .

_ La pleine lune .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Stiles paniquer .

_ C'est la pleine lune ce soir . Répéta Mélissa . Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment les hôpitaux ce remplissent le soir de la pleine lune . Finit-elle .

_ Oh . Stiles et moi soufflèrent .

_ Ouais .

_ Bien , vous savez c'est de là que le mot lunatique vient ! Expliqua-t-elle avant de sortir de la maison .

_ Relax , c'est pas comme-ci notre meilleur ami était un loup-garous ! Dis-je sarcastique .

Il me fusillait du regard et je me tut . Stiles ouvrit la chambre de Scott et je sursautais , Scott se trouvait dans l'obscurité totale assit sur son fauteuil.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Criais-je .

_ Essayes-tu de nous faire faire une crise cardiaque ? Demanda Stiles énervé . Votre ma mère nous a dit que tu n'était pas encore rentrée .

_ Je suis entrer par la fenêtre . Nous informait Scott d'une voix monotone .

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me donnait la chair de poule , la pièce était rempli d'onde meurtrière et j'étais presque sur qu'elle venait de Scott .

_ Bien , mettons nous au travail .

_ Je vais bien . Grogna Scott . Je vais prendre et douche et aller au lit tôt ce soir .

_ Tu es sur à ce sujet ? Demanda Stiles dubitatif .

_ Ouais parce que tu as ce genre de regard meurtrier dans les yeux et j'espère vraiment que c'est juste les effets de la pleine lune car ça commence vraiment à me faire peur . M'exclamais-je en reculant un peu .

Ma remarque ne fit qu'intensifier le regard de Scott , j'avais vraiment du mal à le reconnaître .

_ Je vais bien . Répéta-t-il sauvagement .

_ Bien , tu veux peut-être au moins regarder ce que j'ai acheté ? Proposa Stiles en montrant le sac . Peut-être que tu voudra l'utiliser ou peut-être pas .

Scott se leva et s'agenouilla devant le sac .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez mettre ça sur moi et m'enchaînez comme un chien ? Répliqua Scott d'un air menaçant tout en sortant les chaînes du sac .

_ En faite ? Non . Répondit Stiles en passant des menottes rapidement au poignet de Scott avant de l'attacher à son radiateur .

Stiles s'éloigna aussitôt .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Scott furieux .

_ Vous protéger contre toi même et te donner une leçon pour avoir fait avec Lydia . Rétorqua Stiles en versant une bouteille d'eau dans une gamelle pour chien avec le nom Scott inscrit dessus .

Si la scène n'aurait pas été aussi critique j'aurai probablement rit de la blague de Stiles .

_ Je vais te tuer ! Menaça Scott .

_ Tu l'as embrasser , d'accord ? Tu as embrasser Lydia . Tu sais , les trois dernières heures, j'ai pensé, il est probablement juste de la pleine lune, tu sais , il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait, et demain, il sera totalement revenue à la normale.  
Il va probablement même pas ce souvenir qu'elle abruti complet il a été.

_ Stiles , je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment . Dis-je en reculant . Au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarquer , il a l'air assez convaincant quand il te dit qu'il va te tuer .

_ Elle m'a embrassé . Rétorqua Scott acerbe .

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est elle qui m'a embrassé et elle aurait fait probablement beaucoup plus , aussi . Tu aurai du voir la façon dont elle avait ses mains sur moi . Elle aurait fait ce que je voulais .

J'en avais assez t'entendre Scott , je savais que ce n'était pas lui mais il était un tel con . Je pris Stiles et l'emmena à la porte . Stiles se laissa glisser le long du mur et se prit la tête entre ses mains .

_ Ne l'écoute pas Stiles , il ne s'est même pas ce qu'il dit . Le rassurais-je .

_ S'il te plait , Christie laisse moi sortir . Supplia Scott . C'est la pleine lune . C'est allison rompant avec moi .

Mon cœur se serra à l'évocation de leur rupture , je voulais aller le détacher mais je devais rester forte pour Allison .

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas qu'une pause , Christie . Elle a rompu avec moi et ça me tue . Continua-t-il .

_ Je ne … je … peux pas Scott

_ Non , non , non ! Scott criait apeuré .

Un silence se fit entendre , je regardai Stiles et me leva .

_ Scott , tu vas bien ?

Pas de réponse .

_ Scott ? Demandais-je en entrant dans la chambre . Stiles , il n'est plus là . Dis-je inquiète .

_ Quoi ? Répondit-il en bondissant dans la pièce .

Les menottes étaient sur le sol , quelque goutte de sang parsemait le plancher et mon cœur se soulevait , nous n'avions pas fait le nécessaire et maintenant Scott allait tué quelqu'un par notre faute . J'avais trahis le code , comment je pouvais être à la hauteur de ma famille quand je n'arrivais même pas à protéger les gens que j'aime .

_ Je vais aller le chercher , toi reste le au cas où il reviendrai . M'expliqua Stiles .

Je n'aimais pas être relégué au second plan mais je savais que c'était necessaire alors j'acquiesçais et m'assaillais sur le lit de Scott en attente pour lui .

Je m'installai plus confortablement dans son lit et sans crié gares je m'endormis .

Scott passa par sa fenêtre et Derek le suivit . Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il vit Christie endormit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et il pouvait voir qu'elle avait changé , ses traits était beaucoup plus tiré et sa peau qui était d'habitude olive tirait plus vers le blanc . Elle portait un simple jean moulant noir et simple tee-shirt col V beige . Elle bougea légèrement et son tee-shirt se souleva laissant apparaître une partie de son ventre plat . Derek sentit un vague d'excitation monter en lui , il savait que la pleine lune rendait son contrôle plus difficile et si il continuait à sentir son doux parfum , il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire .

_ Je ne peux pas être avec Allison . Déclara Scott sortant Derek de ses pensées.

Scott prit conscience de la présence de Christie et la recouvra affectueusement avec son drap , ce qui agaçait terriblement Derek .

_ J'ai besoin que tu me dise la vérité . Y-a-t-il un remède ? Pour quelqu'un qui a été mordu ?

_ J'ai entendu parler d'un . Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai . Répondit honnêtement Derek sans jamais quitté Christie des yeux .

_ Eh bien c'est quoi ? Demanda Scott plein d'espoir .

_ Tu dois tuer celui qui t'a mordu .

Scott s'assaillait à côté de Christie et dégagea une de ses mèches de cheveux pensif .

_ Tuer l'alpha ? Demanda-t-il circonspect .

_ Scott , si tu m'aide à trouver l'alpha , je t'aiderai à le tuer . Dit-il grave .

Scott acquiesçait et Derek s'apprêtait à sortir quand un murmure retint son attention .

_ Derek ! Souffla Christie encore endormi .

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle pensant qu'elle était réveillé mais elle n'ajouta rien .

Toute les cellules de son corps le brûlait , il voulait tellement aller la rejoindre et la toucher , lui dire qu'il était là mais il devait s'interdire tout ça . Contrairement à Scott , il savait de quoi les filles Argent étaient capable et il ne se laisserait pas avoir une deuxième fois surtout pas par une adolescente. Il devait combattre ses sentiments coûte que coûte.

_ Tu devrais la ramener chez elle . Lâcha-t-il froidement avant de s'en aller .


	10. wolf bane

Je courrai au côté de Chris , mes membres étaient remplie d'adrénaline .

_ On vient de le croiser dans l'usine de métal ! Lança Chris dans le talkie-walkie à Kate .

_ Attendez , attendez , vous avez dit à a pied ? Demanda Kate précipitamment .

_ Oui , dans les usines de métal ! Répétais-je dans un souffle .

_ Courir ?

_ Oui , en courir ! Répondis-je sèchement .

_ Mais si il est à pied alors qui conduit ça voiture ?

Je connaissais la réponse à cette question mais m'en garda de les informé .

_ Christie , est-ce que tu le voit ? Me demanda Chris scrutant les alentours.

_ Oui , là ! Dis-je en montrant la figure noir .

J'armai mon arc et Chris et moi tirèrent des flèches aveuglantes sur Derek , il fut prit par surprise et vacilla en se couvrant les yeux .

Derek vit une flèche arriver droit sur lui , il regardait ses assaillants et ne vit qu'une silhouette d'un homme et d'une femme . La femme tira une nouvelle fois sur lui mais il l'évitait , il pensait que c'était Kate mais quand il plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir son visage , un choque le parcouru , il cru apercevoir ses petit yeux brun le scruter . Il voulait être sur qu'il se trompait mais elle tira une nouvelle fois et Scott et Stiles arrivèrent avec la camaro . Ils lui avaient ouvert la portière passager et avant qu'ils puissent tirer une nouvelle fois sur lui , il entra .

_ Chris ! L'appelais-je en lui passant le fusil avec l'objectif tandis que Derek montait dans la camaro.

Il le prit et se mit à tirer à mainte reprise sur eux .

_ Bon sang , je l'avais presque ! Cria Kate dans la voiture .

_ On l'aura la prochaine fois ! Dis-je confiante .

Ils se tournèrent vers moi avant de parler une nouvelle fois de leur tactique pour attraper Derek . J'en profitais pour regarder les arbres défilé à l'extérieur et pensais à Derek .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans faire profil bas , hein ? Demanda Stiles .

_ Bon sang , je l'ai eu ! S'exclama Derek .

_ Qui l'alpha ? Demanda Scott en ralentissant un peu .

_ Oui ! Il était juste en face de moi et la putain de police s'est montrer .

_ Hé , ils essaient juste de faire leur travail. Répondit Stiles en s'avançant entre les sièges avant .

_ Ouais , grâce à quelqu'un qui a décidé de me faire le fugitif le plus recherché dans tout l'Etat ! Dit-il en fusillant Scott du regard .

_ Pouvons nous passé , sérieusement ? J'ai fait une erreur imbécile . J'ai compris . Dit-il en se recroquevillant dans le siège conducteur .

_ Est-ce que vous savez ou se trouve Christie en ce moment ? Demanda Derek sévèrement en repensant aux yeux bruns .

_ Sérieusement ? On est en pleine course poursuite et tout ce que tu peux penser , c'est Christie ? Interrogeait Stiles sarcastique .

_ Elle est avec Jackson ! Répondit Scott .

_ Jackson ? Oh , qu'es-ce qu'elle fait avec Jackson ? Demanda Stiles en agitant ses mains .

Derek bouillait intérieurement , il en oublia immédiatement ses yeux bruns . La jalousie le submergea et il se retourna vers Scott attendant impatiemment qu'il réponde.

_ Je ne sais pas . Qu'est-ce que Jackson Whittmore fait avec une fille ? Demanda Scott sans réfléchir .

_ Oh , berk ! Concluent-il dans une grimace avec Stiles .

Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard fou de Derek maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser à Christie et Jackson et a ce qu'ils pouvaient faire .

_ Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? L'interrompit Scott .

Derek les regarda béat , devait-il leur faire confiance ?

_ Peux-tu essayer de nous faire confiance pendant au moins une demi-seconde ?

_ Oui , nous deux . Ajouta Stiles . Derek le regarda menaçant . Ou tout simplement lui . S'enquit Stiles effrayé en retournant à l'arrière .

_ Regardez la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ma sœur, elle était proche de figurer quelque chose. Expliqua-t-il . Elle a trouvé deux choses. Le premier était un gars nommé Harris.

_ Notre professeur de chimie? Pourquoi lui? Demanda Stiles intrigué .

_ Je ne sais pas encore .

_ Quel est le deuxième? Demanda Scott .

_ Une sorte de symbole ! Dit-il en sortant un dessin de sa poche .

Scott regarda le dessin éberlué .

_ Quoi? Vous savez ce que c'est? Demanda Derek .

_ Je l'ai vu sur un collier. Collier d'Allison .

Je me levai une nouvelle fois exténué . Entre mes cauchemars sur l'alpha et mes parties de chasses avec Chris et Kate , je n'obtenais pas mon cotât de sommeil . Je m'étira difficilement et tout mes muscles encore sous l'effet de ma course d'hier craquèrent . Je me guidai à ma commode et en sortit une petite robe beige en dentelle avec un cardigan en laine noir et les enfilait . Une fois devant mon miroir , je cachai mes cernes et appliqua un fard à paupière marron avant de tracé un trait fin d'eye-liner . Je nouais mes cheveux dans une tresse épis de blé et la laissa pendre sur mon côté gauche .

Je descendis les escaliers et mis mes bottines de combats .

J'étais devant mon casier quand j'aperçue Scott et Stiles discuter sérieusement . Je leur donnai une vague et le regretta immédiatement .

_ Christie , j'ai besoin que tu nous aides ? Demanda Stiles précipitamment .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je déjà exaspéré ce qui fit rire Scott .

_ On a besoin que tu prenne le collier d'Allison . Dit-il comme si de rien n'était .

Je me mis à rire bruyamment pensant que c'était une blague .

_ Oui , bon d'accord . C'est très drôle ! Répondit Stiles sérieux .

Je m'arrêtai de rire quand je pris leur air sérieux .

_ Vous êtes sérieux ?

_ Oui ! Crièrent en même temps exaspéré .

_ Pourquoi vous en avez besoin ? Demandais-je intrigué .

_ Parce que . Répondit Stiles .

_ Mais encore ?

_ Juste obtenir le collier . Répondit Scott mal à l'aise .

Ils détestaient tenir des secrets pour Christie mais Derek leur avaient interdit pour je ne sais qu'elle raison de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient découvert .

_ Êtes-vous entrain de cacher des choses de moi , les gars ? Demanda Christie ennuyé .

Elle les dévisageait et vis leur visage se décomposer , ils lui cachaient certainement quelque chose et elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer . Elle n'était pas sur que Derek l'avait reconnu l'autre nuit mais si il l'avait fait , elle comprenait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus lui faire confiance .

_ Ne pas me répondre si s'est pour me mentir ! Répondit-elle en laissant ses deux meilleurs amis seuls devant son casier .

Christie entra dans la salle d'anglais avec sa mère et poussa un soupir , quand allais-je avoir un jour normal , sans histoire de loup-garous ou même de chasseurs . Je regrettais tellement de les avoir suivit cette nuit-là , tout aurait été plus facile . Je serais rester la jeune antisocial que j'étais , Scott et Stiles serait toujours en bas de l'échelle de popularité et Allison , Jackson et Lydia. Et bien , ils seraient rester ce qu'ils sont .

Jackson regardait Christie à travers la porte qui les séparait , il avait choisit de sècher pour être sur de ne pas rater Scott . Il connaissait son secret et il se demandait si Christie le savait aussi mais écarta vite l'idée lorsque qu'elle lui sourit vaguement du fond de sa classe . Elle n'aurait jamais mentit à Allison et lui , ils étaient ses amis , ses vrai amis tandis que Stiles et Scott n'était que ses amis par procuration , tout comme ce Isaac Lahey . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi , elle persistait à s'entourer de ses losers alors qu'elle l'avait . Après tout , il était Jackson Whittmore .

Il aperçue Scott , il se mit en marche et dès qu'il fut assez près , il l'attrapait par son tee-shirt avant de le projeter contre les casier .

_ Je sais ce que tu es McCall .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Scott incrédule .

_ Je sais ce que tu es . Se répéta Jackson plus menaçant .

_ Je suis désolé , je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

_ Aussi , tu sais . Et voici la chose . Peux m'importe la manière dont tu es devenue ce que tu es , tu va me l'obtenir pour moi aussi .

_ L'obtenir pour toi ?

_ Quoi qu'il en soit . Une morsure , une égratignure. Renifler la poussière de fée magique sous le clair de lune , je m'en fiche . Tu vas l'obtenir pour moi où euh . Christie et Allison le seront aussi . Cracha-t-il avant de partir .

Je marchai en direction de la table d'Allison et Jackson qui me faisait signe de les rejoindre quand un bras ferme m'entraîna à une autre table .

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Demandais-je à Scott et Stiles agacé .

_ Jackson sait pour moi ! M'annonça Scott paniqué .

Je me retournais vers l'interresé et vis qu'Allison et lui me regardait d'un air contrarié , je leur fit une grimace penaud et m'asseyais en face de Scott .

_ Comment diable a-t-il pu le savoir ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée . Répondit Scott perturbé .

_ A-t-il dit tu sais … le mot ? Demanda Stiles aussi paniqué .

_ Quel mot ?

_ Loup-garou ! Lâchais-je ennuyé .

_ A-t-il dit clairement « je sais que tu es un loup-garou » ? Répéta Stiles.

_ Non mais il l'a laisser clairement entendre .

_ Bon, c'est peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'il n'y paraît. Je veux dire, il ne dispose pas de preuves, non? Et s'il voulait parler à quelqu'un, qui va le croire de toute façon?

_ Que dirais-tu de ma famille ? Demandais-je rhétorique .

_ Bon , c'est très mauvais ! S'exclama Stiles encore plus inquiet .

_ J'ai besoin d'un remède. Maintenant ! Souffla Scott au bord de l'hyperventilation .

_ Sait-il à propos de sa famille ? Demanda Stiles en me montrant du doigt .

Je frappai sa main et lui donnai un regard sévère .

_ Je ne sais pas .

_ Bon , ou est Derek ? Demanda Stiles .

Soudain , mon intérêt était piqué au vifs , j'attendais sa réponse avec impatience si il pouvait me dire ou se trouvait Derek , je pourrais le trouvé moi-même sans que ma famille eut besoin de le torturer et je pourrai trouver l'alpha sans que personne soit blessé .

_ Se cacher , comme nous lui avons dit . Répondit Scott en me jaugeant bizarrement .

Je feignais une mine désintéressé mais il était clair que j'étais déçue , j'avais besoin de le trouver avant ma famille sinon je ne pourrait plus être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit .

_ Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en évitant le regard de Scott.

_ J'ai une autre idée . Expliqua Stiles . Ça va prendre un peu de temps et de finesse .

_ Nous avons le match de ce soir ! Rappela Scott . C'est les quarts de finale .

_ Et tu joue en première ligne . Finis-je fière de Stiles .

_ Il nous regarde ! Murmura Scott .

_ Jackson me parle . Il sait que je peux l'entendre . Dit Scott paniqué .

_ Très bien , Stiles regarde Scott . Ordonnais-je . Agir normalement .

_ Parlez moi ! Ordonnait Scott .

_ Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose . Mon esprit est un vide complet .

_ Le vide de ton esprit ? Tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose ?

_ Pas sous pression ! Pour info , il n'est même plus assit avec eux .

_ Ou est-il ? Demandais-je en regardant partout .

_ Il utilise Christie et Allison .

_ Scott, allez ,tu ne peux pas le laisser faire cela. Tu ne peux pas lui laisser ce genre de pouvoir sur toi .

Et avant que je puisse dire quelque chose Scott brisa son plateau en deux morceaux ce qui fit tourner tout les élèves dans notre direction puis il sortit précipitamment .

J'avais rendez-vous avec Jackson à la piscine après les cours mais après ce qu'il avait fait à Scott , je ne voulait pas me retrouver avec lui alors je proposai à Allison d'y aller à ma place . Je savais que Scott n'aimerait pas cette idée mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant .

J'entrai dans la Chrysler et mis le contact .

_ Hé , Christie ?

_ Danny ? Dis-je en baissant ma vitre .

_ Je me demandais , je vais chez Stiles pour faire mon travail de laboratoire et je me sans mal à l'aise avec lui , tu sais ?

_ Oui , Stiles peut être un peu étrange parfois ! Dis-je dans un rictus .

_ Ça te dit de m'accompagner comme ça je ne serrais pas seul avec Stiles ?

_ Allez, grimpe ! Dis-je en lui ouvrant la portière passager .

Je me garai dans l'allée de la maison Stilinski et prit mes affaires . Danny frappa à la porte et Stiles hurla « Entre . C'est ouvert » de sa chambre .

Je montai les escaliers et Danny me fis signe d'entrée la première .

_ Yo , Dan … Christie ? Demanda Stiles éberlué en se retournant .

_ Hé , je lui ai proposer de venir . Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda Danny en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de celle de Stiles .

J'observai la pièce et mes yeux rencontrèrent ses magnifiques yeux verts amande , mon cœur sauta un battement , il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'être aussi beau .

Il leva la tête et retourna à son livre . Il m'ignorait totalement . Depuis quand Derek Hale , m'ignorait , il était toujours là à dire quelque chose de mauvais sur ma famille mais même dans ses pires jours il me disait quelque chose . Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération et me jeta sur le lit de Stiles .

_ Faites comme si je n'étais pas là , je vais trouver quelque chose à faire . Dis-je aux garçons dans un sourire. Apparemment , certain non pas de difficulté à m'ignorer ! Murmurais-je .

Je permis un coup d'œil vers Derek et vis ce qui me semblait un être un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres . Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

Danny ouvrit son livre de chimie et le posa sur le bureau de Stiles , je lui souris .

_ Christie j'ai une question à te poser ! Déclara Danny .

Je me redressa et lui fit signe de continué tout en buvant dans ma bouteille d'eau .

_ Jackson et toi sortez ensemble ? Demanda-t-il vraiment intéressé .

Je crachais l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche sur le tapis de Stiles tellement la question de Danny m'avait embarrassé .

_ Hé , mec pas sur mon tapis ! Cria Stiles .

Danny était clairement amusé car il ne pouvait pas retenir son rire , tout comme Derek puisqu'elle vit quelque soubresaut venir de lui cependant il semblait attendre sa réponse .

Stiles me jetai une serviette et je l'attrapai au vol et tamponnait la tâche puis quand je rendis la serviette j'attrapai Stiles par l'oreille .

_ Je croyais que tu avait un plan ? Alors si Danny en fait partit , exécute le maintenant ! Lui ordonnais-je .

_ Je crois qu'il attend une réponse avant ! Dit-il clairement amusé .

Je lui donnai un coup sec derrière la tête et il s'assit à sa place .

_ Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

_ Tracez un texte ! Répondit Stiles .

_ Je suis venue ici pour faire le travail de laboratoire .

_ Et nous allons le faire , une fois que tu aura suivit le texte .

Danny me lança un regard me suppliant de l'aider mais je l'ignorais bien que cela me coûtais de l'admettre , le plan de Stiles n'était pas si idiot .

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je peux le faire ? Demanda Danny consterné .

_ J'ai regarder votre dossier d'arrestation , alors .

_ J'avais 13 ans et ils ont abandonné les charges . Se défendit-il .

_ Peu importe .

_ Non , nous faisons le travail de laboratoire .

_ Oh , mon …

_ Qui il est le nouveau ? Me coupa Danny clairement intéressé par Derek .

_ Euh … Mon cousin Miguel . Inventa Stiles .

Je me tenais les côtes pour m'empêcher de rire , Miguel ? Stiles avait vraiment besoin de travailler ses noms d'usurpation .

Je regardais la réaction de Danny et vis qu'il me dévisageait perplexe ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle alors je me détournai vers Derek et vis qu'il foudroyait Stiles du regard , ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de rire .

_ Est-ce que c'est du sang sur sa chemise ? M'interpella Danny .

Je regardai Stiles piéger en attente qu'il me sorte de là .

_ Ouais . Il obtient ces saignement de nez horribles . Hey , Miguel ? Le hélas Stiles .

Derek releva la tête de son livre agacé par son surnom .

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais prendre une de mes chemises ! Dit Stiles en lui montrant la commode .

Derek se leva et retira sa chemise , révélant son dos musclé , il n'y avait pas à dire . Bien que le voir torse nu me faisait rougir , je pouvais dire que je ne m'en lasserai jamais .

_ Donc , de toute façon nous savons tout les trois que tu as les compétences pour tracer un texte , nous devrions donc prob …

_ Stiles ? Siffla Derek affichant maintenant son torse saillant . Ça ne convient pas ! Dit-il en tirant exaspéré sur le tee-shirt de Stiles .

_ Ensuite , essayes en un autre . Dit Stiles clairement pas intéressé . Désolé . Dit Stiles à Danny .

Stiles mesura l'impact que Derek avait sur nous deux et décida d'en profiter .

_ Hé cela semble assez bon ? Qu'en penses-tu , Danny ? Demanda Stiles plein de malice .

_ Hein ? Demanda Danny avec un regard d'un cerf qui s'était retrouver dans les phare d'une voiture .

_ Le tee-shirt ! Répondit Stiles regardant vers Derek .

Derek avait choisit un tee-shirt rayé orange et bleu , il était trop petit mais ce n'était clairement pas Danny et moi qui allait s'en plaindre .

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ça couleur .

_ Tu balance pour une autre équipe mais tu peux encore jouer la balle , n'est-ce pas Danny boy ?

_ Tu es une personne horrible . Répliqua Danny embarrassé .

_ Je sais . Il m'empêche de dormir la nuit . Rétorqua Stiles amusé par la situation .

_ Stiles ? Demanda Derek en bord des nerfs . Rien ne va !

_ Christie , va l'aider . Je suis sur que ton point de vue sera très intéressant ! Dit Stiles narquois .

_ Oh , toi ! Murmurais-je menaçante en me guidant vers Derek .

Stiles me sourit et se retournait pour mieux torturer Danny , je me trouvais plus qu'a quelque centimètre de sa peau nue maintenant et je pouvais sentir mes joues devenir pourpre .

_ Comment ce passe la vie de fugitif ? Murmurais-je en me penchant pour chercher une chemise .

J'effleurai son bras avec ma main et je le sentis tressaillir .

_ Quoi qu'il en soit . Dis-je en lui tendant une chemise noir . Je suis contente que tu sois encore en vie .

Il prit la chemise et je me retournais vers les deux garçons mais avant que j'ai pu faire un pas , Derek me retins doucement avec sa main . Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement et je pouvais sentir ma circulation sanguine s'accélérer sous mes veines .

Derek me regardait dans les yeux et je me perdis dans ses incroyables yeux verts .

_ Le texte à été envoyé par un ordinateur !

Aussitôt, Derek me lâcha et se posta derrière Stiles .

_ Celui ci . Ajouta Danny .

_ A ce nom de compte ? Demandais-je soudain inquiète .

_ Non , non , non . Cela ne peut pas être juste . Tenta de se convaincre Stiles .

Après avoir ramené Danny qui d'ailleurs m'en voulait pour avoir laisser Stiles le torturer, j'avais reçue un message de Kate me disant de la rejoindre à la maison Hale . Nous avions découvert que l'ordinateur appartenait à Mélissa McCall et Stiles et Derek était partie pour vérifié qu'elle n'était pas l'alpha , bien que selon moi , elle ne pouvait l'être . J'avais vue cette femme tout les jours depuis que j'avais emménager ici et elle n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à une mouche même si elle l'importunait .

Je poussai la porte délabré et vis Allison et Kate regarder dans ma direction .

_ Toi aussi tu me suis ? Demanda Allison agacé .

_ Comme je te l'ai dit je me préoccupe de mes nièces , de toi comme de Christie . Dit-elle à mon intention tout sourire .

_ Que cherches-tu ? Demandais-je inquiète que Kate lui dise tout .

_ Je ne sais pas , quelque chose ! Dit-elle désemparé .

_ Tu veux dire les réponse à des questions persistante comme pourquoi il voudrait vous tuer ? Demanda Kate en nous regardant tour à tour . Allez , je veux dire , regardez ce lieu . Pouvez-vous imaginer si votre père et moi avons été pris au piège dans quelque chose comme ça? Il peut faire des choses très intéressantes sur votre tête, vous ne pensez pas?

_ Ça ne nous transformerait pas en tueur psychotique. Contredis-je Kate .

_ Vous n'avez pas à être psychotique pour être un tueur. Vous avez juste besoin d'une raison .

Je savais que Derek n'était pas le tueur mais Kate venait de marqué un point .

_ Que voulez vous ?

_ Je ne veux pas avoir peur . Répondit Allison avant moi . Cette nuit-là à l'école, je me sentais faible. Comme - comme si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour venir et me sauver. Je déteste ce sentiment. Je veux me sentir plus forte que cela. Je veux me sentir puissante.

Mon cœur se serrait aux paroles d'Allison , elle n'avait jamais formulé ce qu'elle avait ressentit cette nuit-là . En vérité , nous n'en avions jamais reparlé , on avait fait comme si de rien n'était et je m'en était contenté mais maintenant que je l'a voyais comme ça , je me sentie encore plus coupable . Allison devait savoir , elle devait être en mesure de se protéger comme moi je pouvais me protéger , elle devait se sentir forte . Kate lu sur le visage de Christie qu'elle comprenait Allison et qu'elle pensait aussi qu'elle devrait être en mesure de se protéger. Elle sourit faiblement , fière d'elle car son plan marchait comme elle l'espérait , ce ne serait qu'une question de temps pour que Christie et Allison la rejoigne .

_ Allison, si vous pouvez nous donner un peu de temps Soyez juste un peu de patience, je pense que nous pouvons vous donner exactement ce que vous voulez. Répondit Christie confiante .

Après notre conversation , je rentrai me changer et partie en direction du match .

_ Hé , Christie ? Me hélas une voix masculine .

_ Jackson ? Dis-je surprise .

_ Tu es venue finalement ?

_ Oui , c'est les quarts de finale !

_ Je pensais que tu ne viendrai pas vue que tu as annulé cet après-midi ! Dit-il déçue .

Jackson avait beau être un vrai con avec Scott , il était son ami . Elle avait choisit d'être un symbole de neutralité entre Allison et Scott alors pourquoi pas ne pas l'être pour Scott et Jackson .

_ Et bien , Stiles est en première ligne, je ne pouvais pas manqué ça ! Dis-je joyeuse .

_ Oh , Stiles , oui ! Dit-il une nouvelle fois déçue .

_ Et puis maintenant que tu n'est plus il te faut bien une nouvelle supportrice , non ? Ajoutais-je dans un sourire.

_ Whittmore ! Cria le coach .

Jackson me donna un baiser sur la joue qui me fit tourné pourpre et s'élança sur le terrain , je vis Kate et Allison s'asseoir alors je me dirigeai vers eux .

_ C'est Jackson ! Expliqua Allison à Kate .

_ Saint il est chaud . S'exclama-t-elle . Oh , si j'étais à l'école secondaire à nouveaux peut-être en enseignant suppléant . Dit-elle salace .

_ Tu es malade ! Répondit Allison embarrassé .

_ Tu devrais l'être un peu plus ! Répliqua Kate amusé .

Je regardai à Jackson et lui donna une vague qu'il me rendit . Je cherchai Stiles mais ne le vis pas cela m'inquiétait .

_ Chris , rappels-toi quand nous avons parler d'un deuxième béta , un plus jeune ? M'intrigua Kate .

_ Oui ! Répondit Chris aussi intéressé que je l'étais .

_ Peux-t-on changé par une égratignure ? Demanda-t-elle sans quitté Jackson des yeux .

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout .

_ Si les griffes sont assez profonde . Réfléchit Chris . Peut-être .

_ A qu'elle profondeur exactement ? Répliqua Kate en montrant le cou découvert de Jackson .


	11. co-capitaine

**Petite note : eh bien oui , Christie prend le partit des chasseurs enfin un petit peu pour l'instant . J'avais besoin de la faire se rapprocher de son oncle et sa tante pour continuer l'évolution de mon personnage et l'amené là ou je voulais .**

**C'est sentiments pour Derek son long à venir car au début elle avait peur de lui , bien qu'elle le trouvait toujours attirant ensuite quand elle à apprit son héritage familiale , ça à changer toute sa vision sur les loup-garous . Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus trop se rapprocher d'Isaac parce qu 'il n'était pas encore impliqué dans tous ça mais je peux vous assurer que dans la saison 2 tout va changer car oui je compte bien continué cette fanfiction jusqu'à la saison 4 . Enfin , si vous les gars l'aimez .**

**PS : le chapitre n'est pas très long car c'est l'un des épisodes le moins intérresant de mon point de vue .**

_ Tu es prête à faire ça ? Me demanda Chris alors que l'on suivait Jackson .

Je soufflais et acquiesçais . _Je voulais dire bien sur que je suis prête à menacer l'un de mes meilleurs amis pour savoir si il est le deuxième béta . Enfin , je veux dire pourquoi ça me poserait un quelconque problème ? Ah , oui c'est vrai , probablement parce que je savais déjà qui était le deuxième béta . _La porsche de Jackson simula une panne grâce à l'émetteur que nous avions placé sous son capot . Chris s'arrêta et nous sortions .

_ Christie ? Hélas Jackson surpris avant de regarder avec peur mon voisin . M. Argent ?

_ Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui .

_ Oh , je vais juste appeler une dépanneuse ! Répondit-il inquiet .

_ Oh, je sais peu de choses sur les voitures. Peut-être quelque chose de simple. Dit Chris en ouvrant le capot de la Porsche .

Jackson me questionna du regard et je lui fis signe de rester calme .

_ Je ne sais pas . C'est une voiture assez cher et ils tirent toute la garantie si vous faites vos propres réparations. Dit-il sans me quitter des yeux .

_ C'est Jackson, non ? Me demanda Chris dans un faux sourire . Venez ici , je vais vous montrez ! Dit-il en faisant signe à Jackson de le rejoindre.

Chris posa sa main exactement à l'endroit ou Jackson s'était fait griffé et Jackson gémit de douleur à son contact .

_ Oh , je suis désolé ! S'excusa Chris .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Jackson ignorant .

_ Votre cou ? Il est blessé ?

_ Non ! S'enquit Jackson . Je veux dire, c'est juste-juste une égratignure. Bégaya-t-il .

Chris me regardait avec un sourire , presque moqueur .

_ Il semble plus , tu ne crois pas Christie ?

_ Comme des marques de griffes ! Finis-je d'un ton dangereux .

_ Vous allez bien ? Demanda Chris satisfait de la tournure de la situation .

_ Ouais, regardez, je vais juste appel à une dépanneuse, d'accord?

Je m'avançai plus prêt de Jackson et voulu déposer une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour lui dire que tout irait et qu'il aurait juste à répondre à quelque question mais je savais que cela m'était impossible alors quand il me regarda , je détournais le regard .

_ Y a-t-il une raison quelconque, vous êtes si réticent à nous dire ce que c'était qui l'a fait?

Soudain , la jeep de Stiles apparue dans le parking isolé .

_ Quoi de neuf? Tout va bien? Demanda Scott tout en me fixant dans l'incompréhension.

_ Hey, Scott. Votre ami, ici, était d'avoir des problèmes de voiture. Nous sommes en train d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Expliqua Chris aux garçons .

_ Il y a un garage dans la rue. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont une dépanneuse.

_ Ouais . Ajouta Stiles .

_ Tu veux qu'on t'y emmène ? Proposa Scott .

_ Hey, allez, Jackson. Tu es bien trop jolie pour être ici tout seul. Insista Stiles .

Jackson me regardait et je lui fis signe d'y aller , j'attendis que les garçons était concentré sur Jackson pour retirer l'émetteur puis alla me mettre au volant .

_ Hé , les gars ! Hélais-je .

Je mis le contact et la voiture ronronnai comme si elle sortait du magasin .

_ Nous vous avions dit que nous savions un peu de choses sur les voitures. Ajouta Chris un sourire narquois sur le visage avant de m'escorter jusqu'au SUV . Je sentais les regards de mes trois amis derrière mon dos et je fus accablé par la culpabilité . Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à choisir un camps .

Un avantage à être en voiture avec Chris était qu'il n'était pas très bavard . Après m'avoir déposer , je ne pouvais pas rester en place , j'avais vue le regard de mes amis plus particulièrement celui de Scott et Stiles , ils savaient que j'étais avec l'ennemi maintenant et rien ne pourrait changer cela . Je n'avais plus qu'a accepter et prendre partit , la neutralité n'était pas mon point fort . J'appelai Allison et appris qu'elle était partit voir Scott alors vu que mes amis était tous pris , j'appelai le dernier qui me reste .

_ Euh , hey , Jackson . Bégayais-je .

_ Christie ? Demanda-t-il surpris .

_ Écoute , je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas me voir mais …

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas te voir . Me coupa-t-il rapidement .

_Vraiment ? Demandais-je consterné . Alors , ça te posera pas de problème si je te dit que je viens te voir ? Ajoutais-je .

_ Bien sur que non , je suis au lycée , soulevé quelque poids . M'informai Jackson .

Je raccrochai aussitôt et fonça en direction du lycée . Quand j'arrivai devant les vestiaires , j'entendis la musique de Jackson inonder la pièce , je m'apprêtais à entrer quand la musique se coupa et que j'entendis une voix beaucoup trop familière à mon goût .

_ J'aime ton goût pour la musique . Je n'avais pas entendu celle-ci depuis longtemps ! Lâcha Derek un ton narquois dans la voix .

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Répliqua Jackson presque convaincant .

Je m'approchai de la porte pour mieux entendre .

_ Allons !

_ Je n'ai pas peur . Répéta Jackson .

_ Oui , tu l'es ! Répliqua Derek amusé .Vous savez, je parie que tu n'as pas eu un jour dans l'ensemble de ta vie où tu n'as pas eu peur de quelque chose. Mais tu n'auras plus à avoir peur . Pas quand tu es l'un d'entre nous.

Mon cœur se serra à la dernière parole de Derek . Il allait donner la morsure à Jackson mais seul un alpha pouvait donner la morsure . Cela voulait dire qu'il savait qui était l'alpha mais pourquoi il l'aidait à recruter des béta ? A moins que , non ce ne pouvait pas être possible . Derek ne pouvait pas être du côté de l'alpha .

J'entendis des pas venant dans ma direction , je me précipitai derrière un mur et me cachai . La porte claquai et je vis Jackson suivre Derek . J'attendis qu'ils s'éloignent et je fonçai en direction de ma voiture , il était hors de question que je laisse un autre adolescent devenir un monstre . Je pris ma toute dernière acquisition , une arbalète au touché sensible et me dirigeai en direction de la maison Hale .

Je m'étais garé un peu plus loin pour ne pas me faire repérer et attendit derrière les fourrés pendant que Jackson et Derek discutait de quelque chose devant la maison Hale .

Je l'ai vit rentrer et entendit des cris éclater , je m'apprêtais à aller les rejoindre quand je vis Scott foncer droit dans la maison . J'entendis de nouveau cris et je sortais de ma cachette , seulement pour être arrêter de nouveau quand je vis ma tante Kate vider son fusil d'assaut sur la maison Hale et se fut la dernière chose que je vis avant que le vide s'empare de moi .


	12. Formalité partie 1

**Note auteur : J'ai choisi de diviser le chapitre 11 en deux partie car il se passe énormément de chose durant se chapitre dans la vie de Christie . Tout va changer et tout va devenir presque décisif . **

**N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis pour savoir ce que vous en penser ce serait cool . **

Je pouvais entendre plusieurs voix autour de moi mais j'étais encore beaucoup trop sonné pour ouvrir les yeux . J'essayais de bouger les doigts et soupira de soulagement quand je réussi à lever ma main .

_ Elle se réveille ! Cria une voix féminine . Christie ? C'est moi Kate . Dit-elle en me secouant .

_ Kate ! Gémissais-je .

J'ouvris tant bien que mal les yeux et m'aperçus que j'étais dans ma chambre .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je confuse .

_ Tu as reçue un mauvais coup sur la tête ! Dit-elle en m'aidant à m'asseoir .

_ Qui , qui m'as frappé ?

_ Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant reposes-toi ! Me dit-elle d'un ton bienveillant .

Je la dévisageait sceptique , si il y avait bien une chose que j'avais appris sur Kate , c'est quel n'avait aucune once de bienveillance dans la voix . Elle n'était que pur et dure parfois terrifiante .

Cependant , ma tête me lançait toujours alors je choisis d'ignorer son élan de gentillesse et me recoucha .

Quand mon réveil sonna , je fus prise d'un mal de crâne atroce . Ma tête n'arrêtait pas de bourdonner et je pouvais dire qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt .

J'enfilais un débardeur simple ample sur un jean bleu nuit avant de mettre la main sur ma veste en cuir . Je me garai devant le lycée et me lançai à la recherche de Jackson . Je ne le trouvai nul part alors je tentai le dernier endroit ou je savais qu'il pourrait être , le vestiaire des garçons .

Je me précipitai pour entrer dedans quand je heurtai quelque chose de dur et doux à la fois . Je m'apprêtai à crier sur l'abruti qui m'avait percuté mais me ravisa quand je rencontrai ses yeux bleu glacial .

_ Isaac ! Lâchais-je sans quitter ses magnifiques yeux bleu .

_ Christie ! Dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres .

_ Tu n'aurais pas vu Jackson par hasard ? Demandais-je .

Son sourire tomba aussitôt , je le regardai perplexe .

_ Jackson , évidemment ! Murmura-t-il en pensant que je ne l'avait pas entendu .

_ Alors tu vas au bal ? Changeais-je de conversation voyant le malaise dans ses yeux .

_ Euh , je … je n'ai … enfin je veux dire ! Bégaya-t-il .

Je le dévisageai , il était encore plus beau quand il rougissait , je n'avais pas vue quelqu'un d'aussi beau depuis Derek Hale . En parlant de Derek que lui ait-il arrivé ? Je n'avais pas de souvenir clair de la nuit précédente .

_ Christie ? Me sortit Isaac de mon inertie .

Mon I phone sonna et je lu un message d'Allison me proposant de la rejoindre plus tard car elle devait me parler de quelque chose .

_ Isaac , je suis désolé je dois y aller ! Dis-je ne lui baissant la joue .

Je le vit porter sa main à l'endroit où je l'avais baiser et un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres .

_Allison . S'écria Lydia . Quand tu as dit que nous devions nous arrêter pour faire une course avant d'allée faire les magasins , une randonnée de cinq mile dans les bois n'était pas ce que je m'attendais. ! Dit Lydia exaspéré .

Allison l'ignorait et continuait sa marche dans les bois.

_ Pourquoi Christie n'est pas avec nous , d'ailleurs ? Renchérit-elle .

_ Parce qu'elle me cache des choses !

_ Des choses ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien te cacher ?

_ C'est ce que je vais découvrir . Dit-elle sans s'arrêter .

_ Oh , avant que j'oublie . Jackson m'a demander d'être sa cavalière pour le bal d'hiver .

_ Il l'a fait ?

_ Oui en amis , bien sur . Mais je voulais être sur que tu sois d'accord avec ça ! Répliqua Allison narquoise .

_ Bien sur , tant que sais en tant qu'amis ! Répondit Lydia pensive .

_ Eh bien, oui, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je le prendrais au bureau de l'entraîneur lors de la pratique de la crosse de faire avec lui ou quoi que ce soit. Répondit-t-elle sarcastique .

_ A propos de ça ?

Allison la coupa de la main et posa le sac d'arme sur le sol , elle l'ouvrit et en sortit son arc à poulie , elle se souvenait de la nuit ou ils avaient été enfermer dans l'école et elle se demandait encore pourquoi Christie en avait uns aussi . Surtout que le sien était un arc de pointe , pas comme celui que vous obtenez à l'école de tir-à-l'arc .

_ Qu'est-ce que sait ? Demanda lydia en observant la pointe de la flèche .

_ C'est ce que nous allons découvrir . Dit Allison en la vissant sur une de ses flèches.

Elle l'avait trouvé dans son garage mais son père était armurier cela pouvait s'expliquer alors quand elle en avait trouvé une de similaire dans la chambre de Christie , elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas .

Elle arma son arc et se concentrai tout en visant un arbre au loin . Elle prit une inspiration et lâcha la flèche . Quand le projectile toucha l'arbre , un éclair de lumière jaillit laissant une Allison encore plus confuse .

_ Qu'est-ce que sait ? Demanda Lydia aussi confuse qu'Allison .

_ Je ne sais pas .

_ Eh bien, c'était amusant! D'autres armes plus meurtrières que tu veux essayer? Demanda Lydia sarcastique .

Christie attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité , Allison lui avait dit qu'elles devaient s'arrêter quelque part avant de la rejoindre et ça faisait plus de deux heure qu'elle avait reçue le message . Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de son amie .

Elle poussait un soupir quand elle vit la mazda bleu se garer devant chez son oncle et ses tantes .

_ Allison ! Dit-elle tout sourire .

_ Où est Kate ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air grave .

_ Mes deux nièce préféré ! Nous hélas Kate du perron .

_ Quand on parle du loup ! Sifflais-je après avoir sursauter .

_ Nous devons parler ! Cria presque Allison m'ignorant une nouvelle fois .

_ Très bien , monter ! Nous ordonnait Kate en montant dans son SUV .

Allison et moi nous regardâmes perplexe un instant .

_ Aller , je croyais que vous vouliez parler ! Nous incita Kate .

Notre trajet en voiture était silencieux , la tension se dégageant de nous trois était palpable . Et elle ne fit que s'empirer lorsque Kate se rangea devant la maison Hale . Allison m'interrogea du regard et je haussai les épaules incrédule , j'étais tout aussi perdue qu'elle quant à notre présence ici .

_ Hé bien vous vouliez savoir à propos de notre famille , non ? Nous demanda Kate malicieuse .

Allison et moi suivirent Kate dans le sous-sol de la maison Hale . Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui se passait et je détestait ça , la seule chose qui me réconfortait était qu'Allison devait être encore plus confuse que moi .

Kate s'arrêta devant une porte blindé en acier et s'apprêta à la tirer .

_ Vous savez que toute famille à ses secrets ? Dit-elle à notre intention . Les nôtres sont un peu différents. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte violemment.

Elle nous fit signe de nous retourné et nous découvrons un spectacle horrible , Allison et moi lâchèrent un crie de stupeur . Derek se tenait là devant nous attaché par des chaînes en métal et un bandage était patché sur son flanc droit avec des fils électriques à l'intérieur . Lorsque Kate tourna le bouton d'alimentation , Derek se mit à gémir de douleur et changea devant nous . Allison agrippait ma main instantanément , clairement effrayé par la scène devant elle .

Je serrai sa main et restait la complètement abasourdi . Derek regardait droit dans mes yeux , il était faible et en sueur , la douleur se lisait sur son visage . Mon cœur se serra quand Kate ralluma l'électricité . Autant que je le détestait pour avoir voulut transformer Jackson et fait équipe avec l'alpha , je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir comme ça . Je baissa les yeux et me retournais .

_ Ne te retourne pas , regarde le ! M'incita Kate en mettant une main sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder .

_ Qu'est ce que vous faite avec lui ? Demandais-je dans l'incompréhension.

_ Tu vas le tuer ? Ajouta Allison .

_ Oh , allez , Christie . Ne pas maintenir une question d'éthique maintenant . Tu n'étais pas aussi réticente quand tu le traquais . Répliqua Kate .

Je la regardait dans la confusion . Venait-elle de dire ça à voix haute ?

_ Tu étais au courant ? Me demanda Allison choqué . Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Finit-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

_ Métamorphe . Lycan …

_ Loup-garou ! Terminais-je .

_ Pour moi , il est juste un autre animal muet . Répliqua Kate . Venez ici . Dit-elle en s'approchant de Derek . Voyez vous ça ? En montrant les crocs acéré de Derek . Ce sont des canines , aussi connu comme des crocs . Conçu pour le déchirement et déchiqueter la chair . Pas quelque chose que vous trouverez sur ces petits herbivores mignon mangeurs de feuilles, est-il?

_ C'est une blague pour toi , est-il ?

_Chérie, il y a des loups-garous qui courent dans le monde. Tout est une blague pour moi. Comment pensez-vous que je reste sain d'esprit? Dit-elle à l'attention de nous deux.

_ Ainsi , c'était lui à l'école secondaire et toute les attaques d'animaux ?

_ En faite , ils sont trois ! Lâchais-je tout en évitant le regard de Derek .

_ Il y a un autre béta plus jeune , et puis l'autre est l'alpha .

_ L'alpha est le chef de meute plus grand, plus fort, plus méchant. Renchéris-je .

Je posais mes yeux sur Derek et vit qu'il me regardait avec fureur , mon cœur se déchirait .

Je devais prendre parti et maintenant qu'Allison était impliqué je ne pouvais plus reculé alors je pris une grand inspiration et me tendit bien droite face à Allison , je devais me reprendre . Je ne pouvais plus être faible , plus maintenant .

_ Quand mes parents vont-ils me le dire ?

_ Ils n'ont pas encore décidé ! Répliqua Kate .

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Disons qu'ils avaient peur que tu réagissent mal !

_ Mais ils l'ont dit à Christie . Rétorqua Allison .

_ Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix .

_ Ils avaient peur que tu ne puisse pas le manipuler ! Ajouta Kate . Ils vous regardent et ils voient ce effrayé petite fille qui va courir en criant dans le coin quand elle découvre la vérité.

Je la scrutait décontenancé . Je voulais qu'une partie de moi disent qu'elle avait tords mais c'était vrai ils nous prenaient tous pour de pauvres petites choses vulnérables . Mes parents m'avaient prit pour une petite fille et je leur avaient montrer avec ma formation que je ne l'était pas. Derek m'avait prit pour une fille en détresse et maintenant il se retrouvait là enchaîner comme le monstre qu'il est .

_ Moi ce que vois ? Talent naturel ! Dit-elle en nous caressant la joue . Allison , Christie , vous avez dit que vous vouliez vous sentir plus puissante, non? Voici votre chance. Dit-elle fière d'elle-même .

_ Que devons nous faire maintenant ? Demandais-je confiante .

_ Aller à l'école, faire vos devoirs. Aller au bal vendredi soir. Soyez des adolescentes normale qui ne savent rien . Croyez-moi pour que tout soit prêt pour la prochaine partie.

_ Qu'elle prochaine partie ? Nous demandions en même temps .

_ Vous allez m'aider à attraper le deuxième béta ! Dit-elle d'un ton effrayant .

Derek regarda Christie sans aller , il était tellement furieux . Il s'était encore fait avoir par une Argent . Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et maintenant il était là . Il avait vue son attitude changer , les émotions se succédant sur son visage . D'abord , la peur puis la souffrance et maintenant la rage . Il avait vue la folie meurtrière s'installer sur son visage petit à petit que Kate l'ait dupaient . Il savait qu'elle était de son côté à présent tout comme Allison . Il se sentait trahis mais ce n'était pas comme la première fois , s'était plus intense , plus douloureux . Il voulait arracher la tête de Kate pour avoir tout détruit autour de lui . Sa famille , la fille dont il se souciait , elle lui avait tout prit .

Je me retrouvais maintenant dans la voiture de Kate avec Allison au volant , nous ne disions pas un mot .

Allison était perdue dans ses pensées et regardait droit devant . Je tournai vers la vitre et vit les arbres défiler à toute vitesse .

_ Allison ? Criais-je . Allison ?

Elle était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'elle ne m'entendit même pas au contraire elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et je vit l'aiguille monter . Je me détacha et appuya sur la pédale de freins moi-même , ce qui me fit presque traverser le pare-brise . Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me détacher dans une voiture .

_ Christie ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Allison inquiète .

_ Je vais bien , ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! La rassurais-je . C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander tu roulait à 75 dans une rue limité à 25 ! dis-je soucieuse .

Et avant qu'elle puisse répondre quelque chose les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues , elle se mit à sangloter .

_ Hé , ça va aller ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras .

Elle se laissa complètement aller dans mon étreinte .

_ Non , il faut que j'arrête ! Déclara Allison en se relevant brutalement . Ça ne me ressemble pas , je dois être forte .

_ C'est normal de pleurer ! La consolais-je .

_ Tu as pleurer quand tu l'as su ? Demanda-t-elle maintenant en colère .

Je ne lui répondit pas au lieu de ça , je lui fit signe de se lever et pris la place du conducteur tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le siège passager .

Je l'a déposa chez elle et repris ma voiture . Sur le chemin de retour je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à ce soir et plus particulièrement à Derek . Il voulait me tuer , je l'avais vue dans ses yeux , la folie meurtrière qu'il a ressentit quand il a compris que c'était moi qui l'avait chassé . Je l'avais trahit comme j'avais trahis Scott et Stiles , je n'étais plus avec eux . J'étais contre eux .

Ils étaient l'ennemi et je devais me résoudre à accepter ce côté de moi . Accepter la chasseuse que j'étais .

J'appuyai sur la pédale de freins et fit demi-tour en direction de la maison Hale . J'ouvris à la volé la porte d'acier et vis Kate face à Derek .

_ Christie ! Dit Kate joyeusement en voyant mon regard . Tu arrive à point pour les festivité ! Dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier .

Kate se retourna vers Derek et s'approcha de lui , très près de lui , vraiment très près . Christie sentit une jalousie envers Kate pour être si proche de Derek mais elle l'enfouit loin se souvenant qu'il était l'ennemi .

_ Allez , Derek . Il a tué ta sœur . Essaya Kate de le convaincre .

Elles attendirent une réponse mais seulement le bruit de leur respiration se fit entendre .

_ Maintenant , soit tu ne me dit pas , parce que , et bien , tu veux le tuer toi-même , ou pour une raison quelconque , tu le protège . Conclut Kate . Regardez ce visage aigre . Dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains . Je parie que tu l'a toujours utilisé pour amener les gens à te dire : « Souriez, Derek » « « Pourquoi souriez-vous pas plus? » et tu as juste envie de leur mettre un coup de pied en pleine face !

_ Je peux penser à t'en mettre un ! La menaça Derek .

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de rire , il la menaçait dans sa posture , je doutais qu'il soit en position .

_ Promit ? Lui demandais-je narquoise .

Derek la dévisageait , il ne la reconnaissait plus , ce n'était plus la petite Christie qu'il avait connu . En vérité , bien qu'elle ne ressemble génétiquement en aucun cas à Kate , il trouvait beaucoup de similitude en elle .

_ Très bien , voyons ça ! Continuais-je en lui faisant signe d'agir . Rien , rien ,rien . Chantais-je .

_ N'était-elle pas parfaite ? Demanda Kate fière d'avoir eu l'impact qu'elle espérait sur sa nièce .

Au grand étonnement de Kate , Derek se contentait de regarder sa nièce , il avait se regard . Oh , il l'a détestait mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre comme , comme de la souffrance . Elle s'en réjouit , Derek avait des sentiments pour sa nièce . Elle ne savait pas encore la porter de ceux-ci mais elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir .

_ Dieu , je déteste cette merde détective ! Terminais-je .

_ Vous allez me torturer , ou vous allez juste me parler jusqu'à ma mort , hein ? Vociféra Derek en bloquant son regard sur Kate .

Il ne pouvait pas regarder Christie , ce qu'il voyait le rendait faible . La manière dont Kate s'était incrusté dans son esprit le blessait . Il savait que Christie agissait comme ça simplement parce que Kate lui avait retourné le cerveau et pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas dénoncé Scott . C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait obtenu pour se dire qu'il ne l'avait pas encore perdue .

_ Mon chérie , je ne veux pas te torturer . Je veux rattraper . Rappels-toi tout le plaisir que nous avons eu ensemble ? Demanda Kate aguicheuse .

Je regardai les deux adultes en face de moi , éberlué . La tension dans la pièce avait changé , elle s'était réchauffé rien qu'au ton de Kate .

_ Comme la fois ou tu as brûler ma famille vivante ? Aboyai Derek .

Le cœur de Christie manqua un battement . Sa tante était celle qui avait brûler la famille Hale . Elle était une tueuse psychotique .

_ Oh , mon dieu ! Murmura-t-elle ce qui attira le regard de Derek .

_ Non , je pensais plutôt à la chose de sexe chaud fou que nous avions ! Dit kate avant de lécher le torse nu de Derek . Mais le feu était amusant . Ria-t-elle .

Tout mon monde s'écroulait , comment j'étais censé prendre la nouvelle . Elle l'ai avait tué , tous et elle n'avait aucun regret . Il fallait que je sorte d'ici , elle sentait son estomac faire des soubresaut et la nausée s'emparait d'elle . Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en ignorant la voix de Kate derrière elle . Quand elle fut dehors , l'air qu'elle respirait fut encore plus oppressante . Elle faisait une attaque de panique . L'hyperventilation ne tarderait pas à venir si elle ne bougeait pas . Elle se mit à courir à travers le bois s'en but . Tout ce qu'elle voulait était s'éloigner de cet endroit .


	13. Formalité partie 2

**J'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis déjà à un chapitre de la fin de la première saison . J'ai déjà commencer la saison 2 et je peux vous dire qu'elle va être sensationnel . Christie va évoluer mais de qu'elle côté , je ne sais pas encore . **

**Bonne lecture . Je ne possède rien à part Christie.**

_ Vous allez bien ? Nous demanda Lydia , nous sortant de nos pensées .

Allison me regardait en attente que je réponde pour nous deux .

_ Nous allons bien , nous avons juste eu beaucoup sur notre esprit ces dernier temps ! Mentis-je lamentablement .

_ Vous pouvez sourire , au moins ! Se plaigna Lydia . N'avez vous jamais entendu la citation : « ne froncer jamais jamais les sourcils , quelqu'un pourrait tomber en amour avec votre sourire » ? Récita Lydia . Souriez ! Insista-t-elle . Je vous achète vos robes pour le bal !

_ Je dois admettre que aussi loin vont vos excuse , c'est plus que ce que je m'attendais ! S'exclama Allison encore surpris .

_ Excellent ! Répondit Lydia satisfaite .

_ Mais pas autant que je vais vous demander ! Ajouta Allison avec une idée derrière la tête .

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Lydia inquiète au sujet de la revanche de son amie .

_ Cela signifie que tu vas annuler à ce gars muet à qui vous avez dit oui et que vous allez y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre .

_ Qui ? Demanda Lydia encore plus soucieuse .

_ Lui ! Répondit Allison et moi en cœur en montrant Stiles .

_ Ne froncer pas les sourcils , Lydia . Quelqu'un pourrait être entrain de tomber en amour avec votre sourire ! Dit Allison en utilisant la phrase de Lydia malicieusement .

Je marchai dans les rayons à la recherche d'une robe , je m'étais séparé d'Allison ne voulant pas avoir à reparler de ce qui c'était passer avec Kate . Lydia avait demander à Stiles et bien sur il avait accepter . N'apportant pas une grande importance à trouver une robe vue que je n'avais pas de cavalier , je décidai de rejoindre Allison . Je fus surprise de la voir discuter avec un homme plus âgé.

_ Allison ? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle protectrice .

_ Oh , qui est votre ami ? Demanda l'homme .

Je le scruta et manqua de vaciller quand je le reconnu , il était Peter Hale . Il n'était plus dans son fauteuil et les brûlures avait totalement disparu .

_ Allison nous devrions y aller ! La pressais-je .

_ Mais je n'ai pas encore trouver de robe . Contesta Allison .

_ Ça va ? Demanda Peter . On dirait que tu as vue un fantôme ! Dit-il en me prenant le bras .

Je tentai de me dégager mais il resserrait sa prise .

Le haut parleur du centre commercial retentit et on entendit une femme dire que la voiture d'Allison s'était fait remorquer , elle se précipitai vers le parking .

_ Lâcher moi ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents .

_ Oh , Christie ! Je t'ai manquer depuis la dernière fois ? Dit-il en me faisant frissonner à la simple pensée de notre dernière rencontre .

_ Je n'étais pas préparer ! Dis-je en sortant discrètement mon 9mm que je collai contre son abdomen.

_ Je vois ça ! Dit-il en regardant vers le bas . Nous nous verrons très prochainement ! Déclara-t-il en me lâchant .

Je me permis un soupir de soulagement quand une main m'attira dans une cabine d'essayage . Je m'apprêtai à le frapper mais m'aperçus que s'était Scott .

_ Scott , ma main ! Dis-je alors qu'il me bâillonnait encore .

_ Oh , oui , je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-il .

__ _Tu peux m'expliquer ce que nous faisons dans cette cabine d'essayage ?

_ Il t'a fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il inquiet .

_ Qui ? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Peter !

_ Qui ? Quoi ?

_ Peter Hale , c'est lui l'alpha Christie ! S'exclama Scott .

_ C'était toi à haut-parleur ! Conclus-je .

_ Oui !

_ Intelligent ! Reconnus-je .

_ Je sais ! Dit-il fièrement . Il ne t'as pas fait du mal ?

_ Écoute, Scott ! Tu ne peux plus te faire du soucis pour moi , je suis avec les chasseurs ! Avouais-je . Je suis l'ennemi !

Scott regardait son amie , il savait qu'elle était avec eux maintenant . Il l'avait compris depuis longtemps mais il s'était toujours voilé la face mais il ne pouvait pas la détester . Elle était son amie , celle qui l'avait aider à traversé à travers sa lycanthropie . Celle qui l'avait toujours cru et qui l'avait toujours protéger . Il se souvenait encore de son regard lors de cette nuit à l'école , il l'avait vue accepter sa propre mort et même dans ce moment là , elle avait utilisé ce qu'elle pensait comme ses derniers moments pour le rassurer , lui dire que tout irait bien .

_ Je sais ! Fut tout ce qu'il pouvait dire .

_ Ils savent pas encore que tu es le second béta mais ils ne leurs faudra pas longtemps pour joindre les deux bouts ! Tu dois être prudent ! Dis-je avant de passer mes bras autour de lui .

Scott répondit à son étreinte aussitôt , ce qui donna à Christie envie de pleurer . Même si il savait qu'elle était l'ennemie , il la protégeait toujours . Elle desserra son étreinte et sortit rapidement sans se se retourner laissant un Scott perdu .

Je n'avais pas acheté de robe donc je me retrouvais à chercher dans mon armoire quelque chose de suffisamment présentable quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte .

Je fus surprise de voir Chris Argent mais ne le laissa pas paraître .

_ Habile toi , on sait qui est le deuxième béta ! Ordonna-t-il .

_ Qui est-il ? Feignais-je l'ignorance .

_ Nous n'en sommes pas sur mais nous allons le vérifié ! Habile toi , nous t'attendons en bas ! Dit-il en ressortant .

Je choisi un leggins bleu nuit avec un débardeur en dentelle noir et pris ma parka couleur kaki avant d'enfiler mes bottes de combat . Quand je descendis , un armada gisait sur la table . Je pris un fusil d'assaut et mis mon carquois en bandoulière avant de prendre mon arc .

Nous étions passé par la forêt et maintenant nous surveillions le lycée à la lisière du bois .

_ Je sais que vous êtes ici ! Cria une voix que je reconnaître en mile . Allez, je veux être comme vous. Je veux être l'un de vous. S'il vous plaît. Dit l'homme suppliant .

Nous nous avancions vers lui et le visage de Jackson changea considérablement .

_ Malheureusement, Jackson, je ne pense pas que je peux vous donner ce que vous voulez. Mais j'ai le sentiment que vous pourriez être en mesure de m'aider. Répondit Chris avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres .

_ Qui est le deuxième béta ? Demandais-je feignant l'ignorance.

_ Tu sais qui il est ! Répondit Jackson ivre .

Chris me regarda du coin de l'oeil alors je fis semblant de réfléchir .

_ Qui est-il , Jackson ? Demanda Chris en pointant son fusil sur Jackson .

_ C'est Scott ! C'est Scott , d'accord ? Pitiez ne me faites pas de mal .

J'allai me rendre à Jackson quand Chris m'arrêta et me donna un regard . Je restai à ma place et ne dit rien .

_ Vous promettez que vous ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_ Bien sur que non . C'est juste un enfant . Mentit Chris .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Jackson en me regardant inquiet .

_ Je vais prendre soin de lui . Déclara Chris grave .

_ Maintenant , retourne à la danse Jackson . Soit avec tes amis . Un adolescent normal ! Lui dis-je penaud .

Chris vue Scott emmener Allison vers l'arrière du bâtiment dans le parking des bus . Il monta dans son SUV et me tendit les clés d'une autre voiture .

_ On va le faire se transformer ! M'informai Chris .

Je détestais cette idée , il était avec Allison si il se transformait , elle découvrirait son identité .

_ Chris , je ne suis pas sur ! Dis-je en essayant de gagner du temps .

_ Très bien , donne moi les clés !

Je lui donnai les clés et il les tendit à un autre gars puis il me signe de monter dans son SUV , je savais que j'avais lamentablement échoué . Chris et l'autre gars mirent leur contact et avant que je puisse dire ouf . Scott se retrouvait transformer sur le capot des deux voitures . Ils reculèrent et Scott se mit à courir dans la forêt . Je descendis aussi vite que je pouvais et allai rattraper Allison avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol .


	14. Code dijoncteur

_ Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Ne me pousse pas Kate ! Cria Chris .

_ Je pensais que s'était une présentation assez saine d'une agression , en fait !

_ Tu lui as dit ! L'accusait Chris .

_ Elle l'a découvert tout comme Christie !

_ Ne mêle pas Christie à tout ça . Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout les indices que tu lui as laissé , à commencer par ce maudit collier . Elle sait parce que tu voulait qu'elle le sache .

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur Allison alors que nous écoutions la dispute venant d'en bas . Elle était complètement bouleversé , les larmes ne cessait pas de couler sur son visage .

_ Parce qu'elle doit le savoir . Se défendit-elle .

_ Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu déteste cette ville . J'ai eu un réseau de noms que j'aurais pu appelées beaucoup plus proche que toi . Mais tu as appelé en premier.

Je caressai le dos d'Allison ignorant mon tee-shirt mouillé à cause de ses larmes et lui murmura que tout irait bien .

L'attaque de Lydia ne faisait qu'ajouter de la souffrance à Allison et à moi . L'alpha l'avait mordu et maintenant soit elle mourait ou alors elle se transformait en un loup .

_ Alors maintenant, vous ne voulez pas de mon aide? Demanda Kate .

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que je sais qui vous aidez. Répondit Chris perdu .

_ Oh , allez . Je suis ici pour prendre l'alpha . Rappels-toi celui qui exécute ici, tuer des gens au hasard?

_ Pas au hasard . J'ai parler au Shérif. Stilinski et il dit qu'il peut connecter toute les victimes à l'incendie Hale .

_Eh bien, alors c'est une raison de plus pour elle de savoir, parce qu'ils nous ont toujours blâmés pour que le feu. Il devait avoir été Derek et un autre parent. Mais je vous garantis qu'ils tournent autour de nous étant leurs dernières cibles.

Je pensais qu'elle salope manipulatrice était Kate mais ne dit rien , Allison était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour entendre que sa tante était une psychopathe incendiaire .

_ Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous prenez Allison d'ici ce soir. Tu vas la conduire à la maison à Washington, et vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle. Expliqua Chris .

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère? Tu vas mettre sur le banc de touche ton meilleur élément au moment où tu en a le plus besoin .

_ Prenez vos affaires. Je veux vous deux sur la route dans l'heure. Ordonna Chris catégorique .

Allison releva la tête et me regardait apeuré , je savais qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi . Elle ne voulait pas partir tout comme moi je ne voulait pas qu'elle sans aille loin de moi . Elle avait été la personne auquel je tenais le plus , elle était ma meilleure amie .

_ Je ne sais pas combien de temps , nous serons partie . Tu veux prendre quelque chose de spécial , chérie ? Demanda la mère d'Allison en interrompant notre conversation silencieuse .

_ Je viens de voir mon copain se transformer en loup-garou ! S'exclama Allison encore sous le choque .

_ Je vais prendre à votre place ! Déclara Victoria en ouvrant son armoire et une valise .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour lui ?

_ Cela dépend . Nous avons une sorte de code moral que nous suivons. Surtout quand ils sont jeune.

_ Scott n'a tué personne. Le défendit Allison .

_ Tout cela fait partie d'une longue conversation .

_ Je veux savoir maintenant .

_ Ce que tu veux savoir maintenant n'a pas d'importance . Christie , donne moi l'autre valise sous le lit ! M'ordonnait Victoria en ignorant sa fille . Tu as besoin de rester calme . Tu as eu un aperçue de la famille que tu n'étais pas prête à voire . Rester calme est la meilleure protection. Comprends-tu ? Dit-le!

_ Je comprend ! Fut la simple réponse de Allison .

Je regardais la scène qui se déroulait devant et ne pouvais tout simplement pas bouger , la froideur avec laquelle Victoria avait parler avec sa fille me rappelais mon père lorsqu'il m'avait délibérément tordu le bras .

_ C'est ma fille ! Christie , tu devrais probablement dire au revoir à Allison et rentrer chez toi !

Je ne broncha pas , j'obéissais à ma tante et après avoir fait des adieux déchirant à Allison je monta dans ma voiture . Je décidai d'aller voir comment Lydia allait , je me garai et me rendit à l'accueil pour demander ou sa chambre se trouvait mais au lieu de ça je vis Stiles discuter avec Jackson .

_ Stiles ! Dis-je en marchant vers eux . Comment va Lydia ?

_ Je ne sais pas ils disent qu'elle est en état de choc . Répondit Stiles inquiet .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'es pas encore partie chasser des loup-garou. Vociféra Jackson .

_ La ferme , Jackson ! Hurla Stiles .

Je le regardait incrédule , il venait de me défendre . Non ce devait juste être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter .

_ Hé , ou tu vas ? Demandais-je .

_ Trouver Scott .

_ Tu n'as pas de voiture ! Répliqua Jackson .

_ Je suis au courant de cela ! Répondit Stiles sarcastique .

_ Ici , je vais conduire . Dit Jackson en tendant ses clé .

_Allez regarde , juste parce que tu te sens coupable tout d'un coup ne fait pas comme si , tout va bien? La moitié est toujours de votre faute. Répliqua Stiles .

Il allait vraiment se battre pour ça , je perdais trop de temps à l'ai écouter . Ils étaient tellement occuper à s'affronter qu'ils ne me virent même pas quitter l'hôpital . J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je ne pouvais pas laisser quelque chose de mal se passer . Quand j'arrivais sur le parking , j'eus juste le temps de reconnaître la voiture de Kate chasser en direction de la forêt . Je savais pertinemment que Allison était dedans et la forêt ne donnait pas en direction de Washington et connaissant Kate je savais qu'elle avait du profiter de la faiblesse d'esprit d'Allison pour la tromper.

Je montai dans la chrysler et mis le contact . J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et les suivit , ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt et je pouvais voir Allison brandir son arc tandis que Kate avait un sourire meurtrier sur le visage . Je devais les devancer alors je contourna leur voiture et m'engouffrait dans la forêt sans faire attention à la vitesse à laquelle je roulais . Je le regrettais aussitôt quand j'entendis les branches fouetté violemment les ailes de mon bébé . Elle devait être dans un mauvais état .

Quand je jugeais que j'étais assez prêt de la maison Hale , je sortis et me dirigeais vers le coffre . Je l'ouvrit et pris mon sac noir que je jeta sur le sol . Je pris mon arc avec les flèches aveuglante y compris les flèches standard , je mis mon arc en bandoulière et regardait ce que j'avais à disposition et rangea deux 45 automatique dans les poches de ma veste .

Je marchais tout en gardant mon arc armé à la recherche d'Allison ou de Kate , je regardai partout et quand je l'ai trouvait je vis Allison tirer une flèche droit dans l'épaule de Derek , il gémissait de douleur .

_ Maintenant , la jambe ! Entendis-je Kate lui indiqué .

Aussitôt , Allison s'exécuta .

Derek chuta au sol dans un cri atroce de l'endroit ou j'étais , je pouvais tout voir.

_ Boulon flash . Scott , vos yeux ! Derek cria .

_ Maintenant ! Kate répéta .

La flèche aveugla Scott et Allison tira une nouvelle fois , je tirai une flèche à mon tour et elle toucha celle d'Allison avant qu'elle puisse atteindre Scott .

Kate se tournait automatiquement vers moi et elle souriait .

_ C'est gentil de te joindre à nous, Christie ! Se rejouit Kate .

Scott et Derek rempait devant la maison maintenant et Kate et Allison les rejoignaient . Je me déplaçais vers eux .

_ Allison , je peux tout t'expliquer . La supplia Scott .

_ Arrête de mentir ! Cria Allison . Pour une fois , cesse de mentir .

_ J'allais te dire la vérité au bal . J'allais tout te dire . Parce que tout ce j'ai fait , dit …

_ Était pour me protéger ! Le coupa Allison furieuse .

_ Oui .

_ Je ne te crois pas .

_ Allison ! Criais-je .

_ Tu es de leur côté ! Lâcha-t-elle acerbe .

_ Tu ne comprend pas , il n'y a jamais eu de côté ! La réprimandais-je .

_ Il y en a toujours eu un et tu as choisi le sien . Répliqua Allison.

_ Dieu merci , tue-le avant que je dois me tirez une balle.

_ Mais , tu as dit que nous allions juste les attraper ?

_ Nous l'avons fait . Maintenant , nous allons les tuer . Déclara Kate calmement .

Kate marchait en direction de Derek et tout en regardant Allison et moi , elle lui tira une balle en plein thorax.

_ Non ! Criais-je .

_ Voir ? Pas si difficile . Dit Kate triomphante .

Je voulais aller voir Derek mais Kate se dirigeai vers Scott et je savais qu'elle allait le tuer .

_ Oh , non je connais se regard . C'est le « tu-vas-devoir-le-faire-toi-même » regard ! Dit-elle en poussant Allison qui s'interposait entre les deux .

Elle pointait maintenant son 9mm sur Scott .

_ Kate , Kate , qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Criais-je en même temps qu'Allison .

_ J'aime ses yeux bruns ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant Scott.

_ Kate ! Hélas une voix masculine . Je sais ce que tu as fait . Pose ton arme.

C'était Chris , je poussai un soupir de soulagement mais repris mes esprits quand je vis qu'il pointait son arme sur Kate.

_ J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire . Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Personne ne vous a demandé de tuer des personnes innocentes. Il y avait des enfants dans cette maison, certain étaient humain. Lui rappelais-je.

_ Regarde ce que tu fait maintenant. Tu es titulaire d'un pistolet à un garçon de 16 ans, sans preuve qu'il a versé le sang humain. Ajouta Chris .

_ Nous allons par le code Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasse.

_ Pose ton arme ! Hurlais-je en dégainant mon 45 et l'appuyant sur sa tempe.

Elle me regardait incrédule mais baissa son arme , je poussai un nouveau soupir . Nous entendîmes la porte de la maison Hale et vit une énorme masse noire se jeter vers nous .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Allison apeuré .

_ C'est l'alpha ! Dis-je en même temps que kate .

Il projeta Chris loin , l'assommant . Je me retrouvais à être la seule encore debout avec Kate , nous étions dos à dos à la recherche de l'alpha quand il attrapa Kate et l'emmena dans la maison . Allison se leva tout de suite et entra dans la maison Hale.

_ Allison ! Criais-je en la suivant .

La maison Hale était toujours la même , l'odeur de brûler se dégageait des murs et le si peu de mobilier qui avait survécu à l'incendie était en piteuse état . Je vis Allison et me posta à côté d'elle , nous étions dans ce qui semblait être le salon et Peter se tenait au milieu dans toute sa splendeur , il pointait ses griffes sur la gorge de Kate qui avait déjà commencer à saigner .

_ Elles sont belles , Kate ! Déclara Peter tout en nous dévisageant . Elles te ressemble. Probablement pas endommagé comme toi . Donc, je vais vous donner une chance de la sauver.  
Des excuses . Dites que vous êtes désolé pour décimer ma famille, pour me laissant brûlé et cassé pendant six ans. Dites-Et je vais la laisser vivre.

Allison me scrutait horrifier , elle ne savait pas comment régir face à tout ça . J'étais tout aussi terrifié qu'elle et je savais que ce n'est pas des excuses qui changeront quelque chose , je pouvais voir la folie dans les yeux de cet homme . Il aimait tué et il aimait encore plus entendre ses victimes le suppliées.

_ Je … je suis … Désolé ! Bégaya Allison .

Il se tourna vers moi attendant que je le supplie de la laisser envie .

_ Vous allez la tuer quoi que je dise ! M'avouais-je vaincu .

_ Je ne sais pas pour vous, Allison, mais ces excuses ne sonne pas très sincère.

Allison n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il lui trancha la gorge avant de la laisser tomber lourdement sur le sol , avec la même expression de terreur sur le visage . Allison mit une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et je la prit aussitôt dans mes bras en commençant à marcher à reculons . Je devais nous éloigner le plus loin possible de ce psychopathe . Il s'approcha de nous quand des grognement animal résonnèrent dans la pièce . Le sourire de Peter s'agrandit lorsqu'il projeta Derek sur le sol .

Nous profitèrent de l'affrontement pour sortir de la maison , Allison courut au chevet de son père et l'aida à se relever quand Scott traversa la fenêtre avant d'atterrir lourdement sur les feuilles .

J'aperçus la porsche tirer sur la maison et Stiles s'empressa de sortir et lança se que je reconnu comme un cocktail Molotov sur l'alpha malheureusement il le rattrapa .

_ Allison ! Cria Scott en lui jetant son arc .

Elle l'attrapai et tira une flèche en plein dans le récipient , il s'enflamma instantanément et je criai à Jackson de jeter l'autre cocktail . L'alpha brûlait entièrement de la tête au pied , il nous regarda et s'élança vers nous mais avant qu'il puisse nous atteindre Scott lui flanqua un coup de pied en plein thorax qui le fit vaciller . La forêt semblait silencieuse et je vis qu'Allison embrassa Scott sous sa forme de loup . L'odeur de brûler emplit mes narines et mon regard se porta sur l'homme gisant sur le sol .

Derek sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le corps agonisant de son oncle , il s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui .

_ Attend ! Tu as dit que la cure vient de celui qui vous a mordu. Cria Scott pour l'arrêter .  
_ Derek. Criais-je à mon tour ce qui le fit se tourner vers moi .

Je le suppliai du regard mais il se retourna sur son oncle .  
_ Si tu fait cela, je suis mort. Son père, sa famille que dois-je faire? Tenta Scott.

Mais j'avais vue son regard il avait décidé quoi que l'on dise , il allait le faire .

_ Tu as déjà décidé. Je peux le sentir sur toi! Souffla Peter

_ Attend . Non ! Non ! Cria Scott désespéré .

Avant que Scott puisse faire quelque chose Derek avait brandit ses griffes et trancha la gorge de Peter comme il l'avait fait avec Kate . Je détournais les yeux et me retins de vomir .

Il se releva et nous dévisagea , ces yeux magnifiques yeux verts avaient laisser place à des yeux rougeoyant telle des rubis terrifiant .

_ Je suis l'alpha , maintenant ! Expliqua-t-il d'un ton grave .

Allison était rentrer avec son père , ils m'avaient proposer de rentrer mais j'avais décliné . Jackson m'avait proposer de me ramener jusqu'à ma voiture . Je me retrouvais devant Scott et Stiles maintenant et avant que je puisse dire un mot , ils me prirent dans leurs bras , me serrant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient .

_ Gars si vous continuez je vais m'évanouir ! Dis-je contre leur torse .

Ils se mirent à rire et me lâchèrent doucement .

_ Christie , on y va ! Demanda Jackson en me montrant la porsche . J'ouvris la portière arrière tandis que les trois garçons montèrent dans la voiture . Je tournai la tête et vit Derek . Je le regardai et il se tourna vers moi . Nos yeux se croisèrent et mon cœur manqua un battement .

Derek sentit son regard sur lui , il se retournait et la regardait , elle était dans un état pitoyable et pourtant elle était toujours aussi belle . Leurs regards se croisèrent et il entendit son cœur sauté un battement . Elle monta dans la porsche et Derek étira un sourire sur ses lèvres . Il n'en avait pas finit avec elle .

**Et voilà , j'ai terminé la saison 1 ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus mais ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai déjà commencer la saison 2 et je ne tarderais pas à poster de nouveaux . **

**Sur ce , Christie vous dit a plus tard .**


	15. Oméga

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaine que l'affaire alpha avait été réglé et tout avait changé . Maintenant , notre famille savait que Scott était un loup-garou et bien évidemment , ils nous ont strictement interdit de le voir ou même de lui adressé la parole mais nous étions évidemment pas d'accord avec ça . Ont avaient mis en place un moyen de se voir en secret , j'avais dit à Allison et Scott que c'était très Bonnie et Clyde et ils m'avaient rient au nez . Quand à Derek ,je ne l'avait pas revue depuis cette nuit-là , il se cachait quelque part à l'abri de ma famille vue que maintenant , il était devenue notre cible numéro un . Mon père avait pris en charge ma formation et je devenais de plus en plus adroite au fil des jours . En ce qui concerne Lydia , Peter l'avait mordu mais les médecins avait dit qu'elle avait une sorte de réaction anaphylactique , son corps rejetait la morsure et elle n'avait toujours pas guérit mais ce qui était le plus étrange c'est qu'elle était encore en vie . Peter avait dit à Stiles que si la morsure ne vous transforme pas , elle vous tue . Et rien de tout cela n'était arriver à Lydia . Personnellement , je pensais qu'elle était peut-être immunisée .

J'étais dans ma chambre en pleine étude quand ma mère entrait dans ma chambre .

_ Honey , je t'apporte ta robe pour l'enterrement de Kate ! Dit-elle en me tendant un sac venant du pressing .

_ Merci . Dis-je simplement en le prenant .

Kate était morte cette nuit-là , Peter l'avait exécuté devant ses yeux et bien qu'elle pensait que Kate méritait ce qui lui était arriver , elle ne pouvait pas la détesté . Elle avait en quelque sorte ressentit de l'affection pour elle quand elle était encore en vie . C'était elle qui l'avait formé , qui l'avait préparer à se défendre et dans un sens elle la respectait pour ça .

Elle savait que Allison ressentait la même chose qu'elle même si elle n'avait pas reparler de ce qui s'est passé . Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre , s'était un lien qu'elles avaient crée . Elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter sur elles dans toute les circonstance . Elles avaient appris l'existence des loup-garou ensemble et elles étaient prête à tout traversé du moment qu'elles étaient ensemble . Christie , ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans Allison et elle s'entraînait pour ça . Pour pouvoir protéger ses amis et que le cas de Lydia ne puissent jamais se reproduire .

Son téléphone sonna et elle prit tout de suite l'appel .

Allô_ ? Allison ? _

_Christie , Lydia s'est enfuit de l'hôpital . Il faut à tout pris qu'on la retrouve avant que nos parents l'attrape ._

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ils vont après elle ? _

_Ils pensent qu'elle est un loup-garou ._

_Très bien , vient me chercher . Il faut que l'on trouve Scott et Stiles ._

_Je suis déjà en bas ._

Je raccrochai et sautai dans mes baskets avant d'enfiler un gilet noir à capuche .

Allison était déjà là comme elle me l'avait dit . Je montai dans la mazda et nous nous dirigions vers l'hôpital . La jeep de Stiles était juste là , ils allaient partir quand Allison et moi se postèrent juste devant pour les stopper .

_ Sensationnel ! Cria Stiles à notre vue .

_ Que faites vous ici ? Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir . Cria Scott en regardant partout .

_ Elle est notre meilleure amie . Nous avons besoin de la trouver avant qu'ils ne la trouvent . Répondit Allison .

_ Je peux la trouver avant que les flics la trouvent .

_ Que dirais-tu avant que son père et mon père la trouve ? Dis-je pressé .

_ Ils savent ?

_ Ouais . Je l'ai ait vue avec trois autre gars partir dans un SUV ! Les informa Allison .

_ Recherche parti . S'exclama Stiles .

_ Plus une partie de chasse à mon avis ! Dis-je directement à lui .

_ Montez ! S'écria Stiles encore plus inquiet.

Nous sautions à l'arrière de la jeep et nous chassions loin de l'hôpital . Stiles avait prit la chemise de nuit de Lydia pour que Scott la suive à l'odeur et autant que cela paraisse étrange je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée .

__ _D'accord , si elle change , est-ce qu'ils vont la tuer ? Demanda Stiles depuis son rétroviseur .

Je regardai Allison ne sachant pas quoi répondre , ils ne nous disaient plus rien depuis ce qui s'était passé .

_ Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Allison honnêtement .

_ Ils ne nous diront rien ! Ajoutais-je agacé . Tout ce qu'ils disent est, "Nous parlerons après les funérailles de Kate, quand les autres arrivent ici.''

_ Les autres ? Demanda Stiles perplexe .

_ Nous ne savons pas , ils ne nous disent pas plus . Répliqua Allison .

_ Votre famille à quelque problème grave de communication à travailler ! Lâcha Stiles sarcastique .

Il appuya de nouveau sur l'accélérateur en regardant Scott qui était maintenant à travers la fenêtre entrain de humé l'air . Il ressemblait vraiment à chien comme ça .

_ Scott , est-ce qu'on va dans le bon sens ?

_ Prend la prochaine à droite ! Indiqua-t-il .

Stiles suivit les indications de Scott et s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt , nous marchions a travers la forêt quand nous débouchions sur la vielle bâtisse délabré Hale .

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je confuse .

_ Elle est venue ici ? Tu es sur ? Demanda Stiles à Scott .

_ Ouais , c'est là que l'odeur conduit !

_ Mais Lydia n'a jamais été ici ?

_ Pas avec moi ! Se défendit Allison .

_ Hey , me regardez pas , elle n'est pas venue avec moi non plus ! Dis-je en agitant les mains .

Je n'étais pas revenue depuis l'incident et rien que de voir la maison Hale , les poils de mon cou se dressèrent .

_ Peut-être qu'elle est venue ici à l'instinct, comme à la recherche de Derek ! Supposa Stiles . Pour trouver un alpha .

_ Les loup ont besoin d' un paquet , non ? Demandais-je à Scott .

_ Pas tous d'entre eux.

_ Mais aurait-elle été attirée sur un Alpha? Est-ce un instinct de faire partie d'un paquet ? Répliqua Stiles .

_ Oui , nous sommes …

_ Vous êtes plus fort en meute ! Le coupais-je pensive .

_ Comme la force du nombre ? Demanda Allison ignorante .

_ Non, comme - comme, littéralement plus fort, plus vite, mieux dans tous les sens. Expliqua Scott .

_ C'est la même chose pour une alpha? Demandais-je en pensant à Derek .

_ Ouais , cela rendra aussi Derek plus fort .

_ C'est bon a savoir ! Dis-je sarcastique .

Stiles se pencha et scruta un objet sur le sol .

_ Oh , regardez ça !

_ Je pense que c'est un fil piège ! Dit Allison et moi à l'unisson .

Stiles sans réfléchir le tira mais rien ne se passa .

_ Stiles ! Dit Scott ennuyé .

_ Ouais , mon pote ! Dit Stiles en se retournant .

Nous le suivirent et nous trouvions un Scott pendu la tête bas , je réprimai un rire à la vue de la scène et regarda Allison qui fit de même .

_ La prochaine fois que tu vois un fil-piège ne le déclenche pas ! Le réprimanda Scott.

_ Ouais , noté .

J'inspectai la forêt à la recherche d'une corde qui nous aiderait à le détacher et trouva se que je cherchais . Je fis signe à Stiles et Allison de m'aider avec ça et nous tirions tout les trois sur la corde pour le libérer.

_ Attendez, attendez, attendez, attendez, attendez. Murmura Scott précipitamment . Quelqu'un arrive . Cachez vous.

Je lâchai la corde et attrapa le bras de Stiles et celui d'Allison avant de les guider derrière un fossé qui nous donnait un bref aperçue sur Scott . Nous observions Scott à la recherche des bois et mon père accompagné de Chris Argent sortir se dirigeant vers Scott . Ont ne pouvaient pas entendre leur conversation mais d'après l'imitation de scissions par Chris sur le bas du ventre de Scott , je comprenais qu'il se n'était pas une conversation de courtoisie .

Ils s'en allèrent après avoir fait leur démonstration de force et nous sortions aussitôt pour aider Scott.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda Allison à Scott paniqué .

_ Juste une autre conversation de danger de mort avec ton père ! Dit-il lasse sarcastique .

_ Stiles , aide moi avec ça ! Lui dis-je en commençant à tirer sur la corde .

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre et nous nous tournions tous vers Scott .

_ Merci mais je pense que je l'ai eu ! Déclara Scott en brandissant ses griffes fièrement .

Après aucun signe de Lydia , Stiles nous déposa à l'hôpital et Allison me ramena chez moi .

Ce matin là , je savais que c'était le jour de l'enterrement de Kate . Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre alors j'allumais la radio et me mis à danser tout en me préparant . Je pris le sac du pressing et le déposa sur mon siège passager et décolla pour le lycée .

Je me garai et Stiles et Scott était déjà là à m'attendre .

_ Elle a mangé un foie ? M'exclamais-je ahurit .

_ Non, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle a mangé. J'ai juste dit qu'il manquait. Et vous savez quoi? Même si elle l'a fait, et alors? C'est la partie la plus nutritive du corps. Répliqua Stiles hyperactif .

_ Je n'ai jamais mangé le foie de personne. Objecta Scott .

_ Ouais, c'est ça, parce que quand il s'agit de loups-garous, vous êtes un véritable modèle d'auto-contrôle. Dit-il sarcastique.

_ En fait , ce n'est pas une mauvais idée , Stiles . Tu es le cas test Scott , qu'est-ce qui t'intéressais lorsque tu as changé ? Demandais-je intrigué .

_Que voulez-vous dire? Nous demanda Scott en nous dévisageant tour à tour .

_ Je veux dire comme ce qui se passait dans votre esprit lorsque vous tourniez, vous savez? Que faisiez-vous attiré?

Scott nous scrutait , ne sachant pas si il devait répondre .

_ Allison ! Avoua-t-il embarrassé .

_ Bon, rien d'autre? Sérieusement? Demanda Stiles consterné .

_ Tu es cas désespéré ! Conclus-je dans un soupir .

_ Rien d'autre ne comptait . Dit-il amusé . Mais, non, c'est bon, bien, non? Parce que la nuit que Lydia était un peu, elle était avec vous.

_ Ouais ! Mais elle était à la recherche de Jackson . Déclara Stiles peiné .

Je laissai les garçons là quand j'aperçus la porsche se garé devant le lycée , Jackson sortit de la voiture avec un air condescendant encore plus marqué que d'habitude . Je le vis donner un billet à un sans-abri avant d'appelé la sécurité .

_ Christie ! Dit-il en m'enserrant dans une étreinte .

_ Oh ! Soufflais-je choqué par cet élan d'affection .

Il desserrait son emprise et me passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur du lycée .

_ Bon , alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ? Demandais-je inquiète pour sa santé mentale .

_ Rien , je t'assure . Dit-il dans un sourire . Je suis juste de bonne humeur .

_ Bien . Je dois aller déposer ça dans mon casier ! Dis-je en lui montrant ma robe . On se voit plus tard ! Dis-je en le quittant .

J'ouvris mon casier et plia soigneusement la robe avant de la mettre dans mon casier .

_ C'était sa tante , une vraie psychotique d'après ce que j'ai entendue . Murmura une jeune fille en me scrutant avec dédain .

Je voulais lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas bouger , à la place je me retournais vers mon casier et le claquait avec d'appuyer ma tête sur celui-ci .

_ Ne l'ai écoute pas , elle ne savent pas ce qu'elle disent ! Me consola mon voisin .

_ C'est plus difficile qu'a faire . Répliqua fatigué en me retournant vers lui .

Je découvris Isaac , mon ange comme je me surprenais à l'appeler . Il était toujours aussi beau , je pouvais voir ses pommettes saillante sous sa peau lisse et je descendis mon regard sur sa bouche et rougis immédiatement en pensant au goût que ses baiser devait avoir . Je levai les yeux pour regarder dans ses yeux bleu glaciale mais trouva à la place un énorme bleue sous son œil gauche .

_ Oh mon dieu , Isaac ! M'exclamais-je sans quitter des yeux l'hématome . Qui t'a fait ça ? Demandais-je en approchant ma main pour le caresser .

Il se recula instantanément et porta sa main à son hématome comme pour le cacher .

_ Oh s'est rien . La crosse ! Dit-il rapidement . Je suis désolé , je dois y aller . Dit-il en s'éloignant loin .

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer , un instant il était le calme Isaac que je connaissais et l'instant d'après il était tout paniqué , cherchant désespérément à s'éloigner de moi . Je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire de mal et plus encore pourquoi il m'avait mentit à propos de son œil , ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais vue des hématomes sur lui et je commençais à me demander si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de grave avec lui .

J'entrai dans la salle de chimie et m'installai derrière Scott et Stiles .

_ Quoi de neuf dans le surnaturel ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

_ Et si la prochaine partie du corps qu'elle vole est celle de quelqu'un de vivant ?

_ Il s'agit d'un pop quiz , M. Stilinski . Si j'entends ta voix encore une fois, je peux être tenté de vous donner détention pour le reste de votre carrière de lycée. Le menaça M. Harris .

Il était clair qu'il détestait vraiment Stiles et je le détestait vraiment pour ça .

_ Pouvez-vous vraiment le faire ? Le défia Stiles incrédule .

_ Il est là de nouveau . Le son de votre voix . Déclenchement de l'impulsion que je n'ai jamais eu de grève étudiante à plusieurs reprises et violemment. Répondit M. Harris exacerbé .

_ Je vous verrai aussi , M. McCall , Mlle. Argent ? Demanda-t-il à notre attention .

_ Non ! Nous lui répondirent à l'unisson .

Je reportai mon attention sur mon livre quand je vis Jackson sortir aussi vite qu'il pouvait de la salle en se tenant le nez . Je me levai pour aller le rejoindre mais M. Harris m'en empêcha .

Je m'empressai de sortir de la classe quand la sonnerie retentit et me mis à la recherche d'Allison , je sentais tout les regards des autres élèves dans mon dos et mon rythme cardiaque s'éleva considérablement . Je la trouvai devant son casier complètement abattu , j'avais entendu la conversation des deux autre filles et les fusillai du regard .

_ Hey ! Dis-je ne posant une main réconfortante sur son bras .

_ Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas aller à l'enterrement. Tout le monde va nous regarder , et il va y avoir des caméras, et je peux. Bégaya-t-elle paniqué.

_ Si , on le peut ! Allison , tout ira bien . Je serai là juste à côté de toi , d'accord ? Dis-je en la faisant regarder dans mes yeux . Je serai là et si tu sens que tu vas perdre pied , tu auras juste à me prendre la main parce que je ne vais nulle part .

_ Tu sera vraiment là ?

_ Allison , on sait dit qu'on protéger nos arrière maintenant , non ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

_ Je me le demande aussi parfois ! Dis-je hilare .

Elle se joignait à mon rire et elle m'accompagna à mon casier pour que je récupère ma robe .

Je me garai devant le cimetière et soufflai , une horde de journaliste campait devant le cimetière en attente d'info . Je sortis de la voiture et détestais encore plus ma robe , elle était beaucoup trop longue alors j'avais du porter de haut talons ce dont je n'étais pas très fan. Elle avait un léger décolleter qui laissait apparaître le haut de ma poitrine généreuse . Aussitôt , que les journalistes prirent connaissance de mon apparition , ils se jetèrent d'assaut sur moi .

_ Mlle. Argent ! Mlle. Juste un mot . Crièrent la horde de journaliste en me bousculant de tout les côtés. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'avancer et accueillis avec soulagement les bras de mon père quand il m'extirpait de ces rapaces .

_ Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Allison alors que je marchai à côté d'elle .

_ Je savais que s'était une mauvaise idée . Soufflais-je à elle et son père .

_ Et bien , ce n'était pas mon idée ! Se défendit Chris . Mais il a insisté pour faire cela .

_ Eh bien , si il insisté, alors il peut faire face à cela quand il sera là. Répondit mon père .

_ Qui sera là ? Allison et moi demandaient ensemble .

_ Asseyez-vous , les filles ! Nous incita mon père en ignorant notre question .

Nous nous asseyons et regarda le cercueil devant nous , un froid parcouru mon dos et je pris la main de Allison , elle me la pressa et me donna en regard compatissant .

_ Christopher . Mickeal ! Hélas un vieil homme .

_ Gérard ! Dirent-ils ensemble avant de lui donner une accolade chacun leur tour .

Le vieil homme grisonnant donna une étreinte à nos mère respective et se posta devant nous . Il était grand , avec des yeux bleu qui vous glacerait le sang . J'eus un mauvais pressentiment et savait déjà que je ne l'aimais pas .

_ Vous souvenez vous de moi ? Nous demanda-t-il toute dent dehors .

Allison me resserrai son emprise sur ma main et je sus qu'elle avait ressentit la même chose que moi . Elle imita un faux sourire et je fis de même .

_ Vue que je ne vous aient pas vue depuis que vous aviez trois ans , je doute que vous m'appeliez grand-père .

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'évocation de notre lien de parenté , j'avais combien de parents dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence .

_ Donc , sil il est plus confortable pour vous , vous pouvez m'appeler Gérard pour le moment . Continua-t-il . Mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez Grand-père.

Je compris tout de suite qu'il était les renforts , j'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment alors quand mon père proposa d'inviter Allison et ses parents y compris Gérard pour dîner , je ne sauta pas de joie .

Ils avaient dit qu'il viendrait pour sept heure alors quand j'arrivai à la maison je me pressai de monter à l'étage et de prendre une douche . J'avais ce sentiment que l'odeur de la mort s'était imprégné de mon corps. J'enfilais un long tee-shirt noir qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et passa un leggings .

Scott et Stiles m'avait appris que il y avait eu un assassina et qu'ils étaient parti pour vérifier que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Lydia depuis je n'avais pas de nouvelle et cela m'inquiétais avec les nouveaux chasseurs en ville j'avais peur pour la vie de Scott.

La sonnette retentit et mon cœur se mit à palpité , je ne voulais vraiment pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que Gérard , il avait beau essayer d'être paternel , il avait quelque chose chez lui qui me faisait frisonner .

Ils entrèrent et je me précipitai vers Allison .

_ Tu as des nouvelles ? Lui demandais-je en lui murmurant à l'oreille pendant que je lui donnai une accolade .

Comprenant ce que je voulais dire , elle mima un non catégorique et je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur son visage . Le dîner se passa relativement bien , Gérard s'était montré particulièrement très curieux de nous connaître et même si il me faisait encore un peu peur , je changeai d'avis sur lui . Peut-être que j'étais devenue paranoïaque à voir le mal chez tout le monde . C'était comme ce qui s'était passé avec Isaac cet après-midi , j'avais tout de suite accusé quelqu'un de lui avoir fait ça alors qu'il s'était juste blessé à la crosse . Je réalisai à quel point , les derniers événements m'avaient changé . C'était clair , j'étais devenue complètement paranoïaque.

_ Je suis désolé , d'interrompre ce délicieux dîner mais Chris , Mickeal et moi avons besoin de rattraper le temps perdu ! Déclara Gérard en me sortant de mes pensées .

Ils se levèrent en même temps et Gérard nous décocha un grand sourire qui nous fit frissonner . Allison me regarda perplexe et je pouvais prédire que cette sortit nocturne ne présageait rien de bon .


	16. Metamorphe

J'augmentai le son de mon ordinateur et me surpris même à fredonner sur les paroles . J'ouvris mon armoire et sortit une robe moulante noir anthracite que je passa ensuite je continuai à me préparer dans mon salle de bain . Je me fis un smooky-eyes léger marron qui faisait ressortir mes yeux couleur ocre . Et lissai mes long cheveux bruns.

Je descendis et me rua au réfrigérateur tout en continuant à fredonner .

_ J'en connais une qui est de bonne humeur ce matin ! Constata ma mère en me donnant un baiser sur le haut du crâne .

Je lui souris . En effet , j'étais de bonne humeur , Stiles avait retrouvé Lydia et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître elle n'était pas un loup-garou . Elle était toujours notre petite humaine Lydia .

Après avoir dévoré un bol entier de céréale , je montai dans la chrysler fraîchement réparé et chassai en direction du lycée . Je me garai et vis que Lydia et Allison m'attendaient déjà .

_ Hey ! Dis-je en serrant Lydia dans mes bras .

La blonde vénitienne m'avait vraiment manqué .

_ Est-elle entrain de devenir folle ? J'entendis Lydia demander à Allison .

Je la lâchai et nous nous dirigions vers les portes du lycée .

_ Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Demandais-je ébahit .

_ Ils ont appelé ça un état de fugue, qui est essentiellement une façon de dire «Nous n'avons aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle vous ne vous souvenez pas courir dans les bois nus pendant deux jours." Mais personnellement, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je perdu neuf kilos.

Nous rions toute les trois au faite que Lydia avait perdu du poids .

_ Es-tu prête pour cela ? Demanda Allison inquiète .

_ S'il vous plaît , ce n'est pas comme si ma tante était une tueuse en série ! Dit-elle narquoise .

C'était un coup bas mais c'était tout Lydia , un coup vous pourriez vouloir la surprotéger et puis un autre vous voudriez pouvoir la battre avec une batte de base-ball ..

_ Je prend la tête , tu prend les pieds ! Murmurais-je à Allison en remontant mes manches .

Elle rit avant de me retenir par l'épaule .

Lydia entra dans le bâtiment et tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle . Elle se stoppa .

_ C'est sûrement les neuf kilos ! Se moqua Allison.

Et Lydia détala la tête haute . C'était certifié , la reine Lydia était de retour .

_ Tu vas pas à la pratique ? Demandais-je à Allison .

_ Tu y vas ? Répondit-elle surprise .

_ Bien sur , pourquoi ?

_ Tu es au courant que Scott et Stiles joue dans l'équipe ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique .

_ Oui tout comme Jackson , Isaac et Matt . Dis-je en montrant le dernier avant de lui donner une vague .

_ Tu es impossible ! Dit-elle dans un sourire avant d'aller vers sa classe .

Je me dirigeai vers les gradins quand je vis Stiles assit une nouvelle fois sur le banc , je changeai de trajectoire et alla m'asseoir à côté de lui .

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Demandais-je en le faisant sursauté .

_ Oh , qu'est-ce que ? Dit-il en me dévisageant . Est-ce que c'est une robe ? Dit-il en montrant ma robe du doigt .

_ On ne montre pas du doigt . Dis-je en lui tapant sur les doigt . Et , non , c'est un survêtement . Répliquais-je ironique .

Il fit une grimace montrant qu'il n'était clairement pas amusé .

_ Alors ?

_ Scott , pense qu'il y a un autre loup-garou !

_ Ou ça ? Sur le terrain ? Demandais-je en scrutant chacun des joueurs .

Stiles acquiesçait et je me concentrai sur le jeu . Scott se trouvait dans les but en attendant que les autres joueurs tirent .

Le premier s'élança et il n'eut même pas le temps de lancer la balle que Scott le percuta violemment et ensuite il …

_ Est-ce qu'il est entrain de le sentir ? Demandais-je rebuté.

_ Un autre loup-garou , Christie ! Dit Stiles en agitant les mains .

Le joueur se relevai et se fut aux autres de lancer , Scott reproduit chaque fois la même chose au plus grand daim de l'entraîneur .

_ Stilinski , ce qui ne va pas avec votre amis?

_ Oh , euh , il échoue dans deux classe . Il est maladroit socialement et si vous regardez de près sa ligne de la mâchoire , elle est quelque peu dénivelé . Dit-il sarcastique .

Je regardai Stiles stupéfaite mais où il allait chercher tout ça . Depuis , que je l'avais rencontrer il était le garçon le plus étrange qui mes été donné de rencontrer et pourtant il était si attachant .

Ce fut bientôt au tour de Jackson mais étrangement il se retira , se plaignant d'un mal d'épaule .

Stiles et moi se regardèrent surpris quand soudain un impact violant surgit dans le terrain , je regardai et trouva Scott à quatre patte en face de l'autre loup-garou qui avait adopté la même position . Je regardai le numéro sur le tee-shirt et lâchai un hoquet de stupeur .

_ Isaac ! Murmurais-je décontenancé .

La police débarquai sur le terrain et pris Isaac à part , Stiles et moi rejoignirent aussitôt Scott .

_ Son père est mort . Ils pensent qu'il a été assassiné. Nous expliqua Scott .

_ Disent-ils qu'il est suspect ? Demanda Stiles grave .

_ Je ne sais pas , pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'ils peuvent l'enfermer dans une cellule de détention pendant 24 heures . Répondit Stiles inquiet .

_ Comme du jour au lendemain ?

_ Pendant la pleine lune ! Soufflais-je très inquiète maintenant .

Scott et Stiles me dévisagèrent comprenant le problème et l'inquiétude grandissait .

_ Les cellules de détention sont assez fortes pour tenir les gens enfermer ? Demanda Scott .

_ Les gens , bien . Les loup-garou , probablement pas bien .

_ Vous vous rappelez quand je vous disait que je n'avais pas envie de tuer ou mutiler ?

_ Ouais ! Répondit Stiles .

_ Il le fait !

Je regardai Isaac complètement terrifié , ce n'était pas bon , pas bon du tout .

_ Pourquoi Derek a choisit Isaac ? Demandais-je très irrité contre l'interresé.

Il avait transformer un être aussi pur qu'Isaac en monstre , la colère que je ressentais contre lui était presque incontrôlable .

_ Peter m'a dit que si la morsure ne vous transforme pas il pourrait vous tuer. Et peut-être les adolescents ont une meilleure chance de survivre. Conclut Stiles .

Nous étions maintenant dans le labo de chimie et ma colère ne cessait que de s'amplifier .

_ Le fait d'être un adolescent peut-il dire que ton père ne peut pas l'enfermer ? Demanda Scott .

_ Eh bien , non à moins qu'ils ont des preuves solides .

_ Ou un témoin ! Finis-je en cherchant partout ou Jackson se trouvait . Danny . Appelais-je . Où , est Jackson ?

_ Dans le bureau du directeur à parler au père de Stiles .

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles paniqué .

_ Parce qu'il est le voisin d'Isaac ! Dis-je au bord de l'hyperventilation .

_ Témoin ! Conclut-il .

_ Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici ! Dis-je .

_ Comment ?

Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais penser et arrachai plusieurs page de mon cahier que je roulais avant de les jeter sur M. Harris . Autant que cela était pour nous aider , ça ma aussi soulagé .

_ Qui diable a fait ça ?

Je pointais Stiles et Scott du doigt qui se pointait l'un l'autre .

Nous étions assis devant le bureau en attente que Jackson sorte .

Le shériff Stilinski sortit et Stiles se cachait inutilement derrière un magasine de mode , je ne pu réprimer un rire .

_ Hey , Scott , Christie ! Dit-il en nous saluant avant de regarder son fils .

Il tira une grimace puis chassa de la main ne voulant clairement pas comprendre.

Le directeur nous appelait et je me raidit à la vue de celui-ci . Scott et Stiles me dévisagèrent instantanément , un air horrifié sur leurs visages . Je ravalai la bile qui montait et alla m'asseoir entre les deux garçons évitant tout regard avec mon grand-père.

_ Scott McCall . Commença Gérard . Pas le plus académique , mais je vois que vous êtes devenue l'athlète étoile de notre école . Dit-il enthousiaste . M. Stilinski . Oh , notes parfaites mais pas ou peu d'activité parascolaire . Peut-être que vous devriez essayer la crosse ?

_ En fait , j'y suis déjà . Dit Stiles .

_ Christie ! Hélas-t-il . Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu transpire ? Demanda-t-il satisfait .

_ Ou .. Oui ! Bégaya-t-elle .

_ Oh , attendez , Scott McCall . Vous êtes le jeune garçon qui sortait avec Allison ?

_ Nous sortions ensemble, mais pas plus. Ne datant pas, ne voyant pas les uns des autres ou de faire quoi que ce soit à l'autre .

_ Détendez-vous, Scott, vous regardez comme vous êtes sur le point de craquer une pilule de cyanure avec vos dents.

_ Juste une rupture difficile .

_ Christie , rappelle moi ton implication dans tout cela ?

_ Ce n'est pas important , une simple erreur . Me défendis-je .

_Oh, c'est dommage. Vous semblez être un gentil garçon pour moi. Maintenant, écoutez, les gars.  
Oui, je suis le principal, mais je ne veux pas vraiment que vous pensez de moi comme l'ennemi. Cependant, comme c'est mon premier jour , je dois soutenir mes professeurs. Donc, malheureusement, quelqu'un va devoir prendre le blâme et rester derrière pour la détention.

Nous nous tournions tous vers Stiles et il fit une grimace .

_ Comment est-ce que l'on va faire pour Isaac ?

Juste au moment , une voiture noir que je reconnaîtrait entre mile s'arrêta devant nous . Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la dernière et pourtant mon cœur manqua un autre battement à sa simple apparition, il avait maintenant un léger chaume qui parsemait sa mâchoire saillante .

_ Montez ! Exigea-t-il en ouvrant la portière passager .

_ Es-tu sérieux ? Tu l'as fait . C'est ta faute . Criais-je exacerbé .

_ Je sais . Dit-il penaud . Maintenant , monter dans la voiture et m'aider. Ordonna-t-il.

_ Non , j'ai une autre idée . Je vais appeler un avocat . Parce qu'un avocat pourrait en fait avoir une chance de le faire sortir avant que la lune se lève.

_ Pas quand ils feront une recherche dans sa maison . Rétorqua Derek .

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demandais-je intrigué .

_ Quel que soit Jackson a déclaré à la police, ce qui est dans la maison, c'est pire. Un bien pire.

Scott s'avoua vaincu et monta dans la camaro en ouvrant la portière de derrière . Je la refermai aussitôt .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Scott ébahit .

_ Je n'irai nul part avec lui ! Dis-je avec animosité.

Je tournais les talons et entendit la camaro chasser loin de l'école .

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Isaac était un loup-garou . J'étais tellement en colère contre Derek , il n'était qu'un sale con qui a profiter d'un adolescent . Je voulais le frapper si fort , Isaac n'était pas impliqué dans tout ça et il n'avait pas à être impliquer .

_ Bon sang ! Fulminais-je en frappant violemment mon volant .

Je sentis ma poche vibrer , je pris mon I phone et vis que c'était Allison .

_Allo ? Allô ? Christie ? _

_Allison , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je soudain inquiète ._

_Ils faut faire quelque chose , maintenant . Ils m'ont poser plein de questions sur Lydia et comment elle a été mordu par Peter . Puis ils ont envoyé ce mec ._

_Attend , Quel mec ? _

_Il était habillé comme l'adjoint du Shérif . _

_Allison , ils l'ont envoyé pour Isaac ! M'écriais-je paniqué ._

_Il portait aussi cette boîte avec quelque chose sur elle, comme, euh, comme une sculpture ou quelque chose. _

_Quoi ? C'était quoi ? _

_C'est dans un de ces livres. Je vais prendre une photo. _

_C'est l'aconit ! Ils vont le tuer Allison . Criais-je dans le cellulaire en après avoir regarder la photo._

Je venais de raccrocher avec Allison , on avait convenu un plan , elle devait me prévenir si elle voyait quelque chose et son but était de ralentir le faux adjoint du Shérif .

Quand Stiles sortit enfin de détention , je lui expliquais et aussitôt nous montions dans la jeep en direction de la station .

_ Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire si il arrive avant nous ?

_ Allison , vient de m'envoyez qu'elle lui a tiré dans la jambe et elle a crevé ses pneu ! Expliquais-je . Ça devrait le ralentir .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire une fois là-bas ! Demanda Stiles en accélérant .

_ Le ralentir ! Dis-je en tirant mon arbalète de mon sac .

_ Oh , oh ! Qu'est-ce que ?

_ Rappel moi de le tuer quand tout ça sera finit , Stiles . Dis-je aigre .

_ Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il choqué .

_ Derek . Sifflais-je . Si Isaac meurt par sa faute , je jure que je vais le tuer . Menaçais-je .

Stiles ouvrit son téléphone et me regarda perplexe .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Peux-tu t'empêcher de le tuer pendant un trajet en voiture ?

Stiles prit Derek à la maison de Isaac et je m'installai à l'arrière . Je pouvais voir les regards persistant de Stiles à travers son rétroviseur et je savais qu'il se demandait quand est-ce que j'allais craquer .

_ Stiles si tu n'arrête pas de me regarder au lieu de la route , je jure que c'est toi que je vais tuer ! Le menaçais-je .

_ OK , OK ! Dit-il en agitant les mains en signe de reddition .

Je sentais le regard de Derek se posé sur moi mais l'ignorait , ça faisait deux semaine que l'on ne s'était pas vue et il arrivait déjà à me mettre en colère . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça à Isaac , la morsure avait détruit la vie de Scott . Nous étions que de simple adolescents , nous ne devrions pas à avoir a traiter avec tout ça . Et la simple idée qu'il est puisse proposer une tel malédiction me dégoûtait. Il était le premier à empathir de cette malédiction alors pourquoi la donner à quelqu'un d'autre puis je repensais à ce que Scott m'avait dit qu'une meut rendait l'alpha plus fort , plus rapide . Il l'avait transformé que pour le pouvoir , la simple raison pour qu'il est fait ça , était simplement pour son propre intérêt .

Stiles garai la jeep devant la station et la regarda , je m'avançais en attendant le fameux plan .

_ Bon, maintenant les clés de toutes les cellules sont dans un mot de passe boîte postale protégée dans le bureau de mon père. Le problème est de passé la réception. Expliqua Stiles .

_ Je vais la distraire . Répliqua Derek en ouvrant la portière .

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa - vous? Vous n'allez pas là-dedans. Cria Stiles en attrapant Derek par le col de sa veste .

Derek regarda sa main d'un air meurtrier et je réprimai un sourire .

_ Je prend ma main ! Dit Stile saisissant le regard meurtrier de Derek.

_ J'ai été exonéré ! Répondit Derek .

_ Tu es toujours une personne d'intérêt !

_ Une personne innocente !

_ Une - vous? Ouais, c'est ça! Bon, d'accord. Dit Stiles et moi ensemble en riant .

Derek me regarda ébloui par ma réaction .

_ Quel est ton plan? Demandais-je en ignorant son regard sur moi .

_ Pour la distraire ?

_ J'abandonne ! Dis-je en reculant dans le siège arrière après m'avoir frapper le font avec ma main .

_ Comment? Par un poing dans son visage? Demanda Stiles clairement pas prêt à abandonner .

Derek me regarda et je l'ignora et il se tourna vers Stiles .

_ En lui parlant .

Je venais de comprendre où il voulait en venir , il n'allait pas la frapper , il allait la séduire . Très malin , maintenant je le détestait pour être aussi sur de lui .

_ Bon, d'accord. Donne-moi un exemple. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Stiles soupira. Un silence de mort. Cela devrait fonctionner à merveille. Dit-il sarcastique .D'autres idées?

_ Je pense a te mettre mon poing dans le visage . Le menaça Derek .

Il sortit de la jeep et nous le suivirent . Il entra le premier dans la station et nous attendions derrière la porte en attendant qu'il l'a divertisse .

_ Bonsoir, comment puis-je vous aidez?

_ Salut ! Dit-il enjôleur.

_ Salut ! Dit-elle clairement troublé par son sourire .

_ Euh , je voulais poser une question . Euh , désolé je suis un peu … un peu troublé .

_ Vous ne vous attendiez pas à quelqu'un comme moi ?

Stiles me fit signe de le suivre et nous avancions baisser , je gardai toujours un œil sur la conversation qui se passait .

_ Oh, j'allais dire "si incroyablement beau" mais, oui, je pense que ce serait la même chose. Répliqua Derek .

_ Oh , vraiment et tu vas te laisser avoir avec ça ! Murmurais-je entre mes dents .

Si je n'étais pas si sur , je pourrais croire que Derek s'était réjouit de ma remarque , il l'avait amusé et cela avait élargie son sourire mais ce devait juste faire parti de son numéro .

_ C'est fait . Elle est verrouillé ! S'exclama Stiles .

Juste au moment un adjoint du Shérif enfin s'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je vis la flèche dans sa jambe . Je fis signe à Stiles mais il était trop tard , il nous ballonnait déjà et nous traînait dans une cellule . Stiles réussit à tirer l'alarme incendie mais ça ne servit à rien . Quand nous arrivions dans la cellule , je vis que la porte avait été arraché et avant que je puisse faire quelque chose , notre assaillant était soulevé dans les airs . Je me retournais et pris connaissance d'Isaac dans sa forme de loup . Le chasseur l'attaqua de nouveau en enseignant d'enfoncer la seringue remplie d'un liquide jaune mais Isaac l'attrapa avant et lui cassa le bras ce qui fit tomber la seringue sur le sol puis il envoya le chasseur contre le mur .

Il se tourna vers Stiles et se préparai à l'attaquer mais je m'approchai de lui .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je sous le bruit des sirènes . C'est moi , Christie .

C'était une mauvaise idée car il m'attrapa et me plaqua au mur en enfonçant ses griffes dans mon avant-bras .

_ Isaac ! Le suppliais-je . Tu me fais mal . Gémis-je .

Soudain , un grognement terrible fit trembler la pièce et aussitôt Isaac me lâcha et alla se réfugier contre le mur comme un chien battu .

_ Christie ! M'appelait Stiles en me rejoignant et regarda les marques et le sang sur mes bras .

_ Je vais bien ! Mentis-je .

_ Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Stiles ébahit .

_ Je suis l'alpha . Dit-il l'éblouissant.

Je levais la tête de mes blessures et m'aperçus que la salle était vide , Derek avait emmené Isaac .

Le Shérif entra précipitamment et je m'empressai de cacher mon bras ensanglanté derrière mon dos en ignorant la douleur lancinante .

Le Shérif nous dévisageai perplexe puis regarda la cellule , un visage d'incompréhension totale s'installa sur ses traits .

_ Euh , il l'a fait ! Accusa Stiles en montrant le chasseur inconscient .


	17. pick à glace

**Hey tout le monde voici le 3ème chapitre de la saison 2 . Christie va devoir agir difficilement et choisir en qui va sa loyauté . Scott ou Derek ou même sa famille ? À vous de voir .**

**GwendoOh : Merci beaucoup pour ta review sa me touche que mon histoire te plaisent . Je ne savais pas trop si elle avait un impact car comme tu le dit je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis donc j'étais un peu perdu mais savoir que tu as accroché me fait très plaisir et surtout merci pour les petits conseil je tacherai dans prendre note . **

**Et pour répondre à ta question , non je ne suis pas anglaise mais la plus part du temps je pense en anglais et écrit en français donc . 'je sais pas si s'est compréhensif mais bon ^^ ' . Sur ce à bientôt et j'espère que la suite te plaira:)**

Ma tête me brûlait et mes yeux était recouvert par un simple bandeau , je ne pouvais rien voir , j'étais dans l'obscurité complète . Je sentis un notre souffle aussi saccadé que le mien à côté de moi .

On me retira le bandeau et je reconnu la maison Hale , je tournai la tête vers la personne à côté de moi et je croisai le regard paniquer d'Allison . Elle me fit signe de regarder devant moi et je tombait nez à nez avec Gérard , Chris et mon père .

_ Est-ce que nous allons faire des entretiens père/fille maintenant ? Demanda Allison acerbe envers les trois hommes .

_ Non mais c'est comme ça que nous allons vous entraîner ! Répliqua Chris .

_Savez-vous pourquoi nous utilisons des flèches?

_ Ils ne peuvent pas guérir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retiré. Répondis-je avant Allison .  
_ Ça te dit quelque chose ? Dit-il en montrant la flèche que Allison avait utilisé sur le chasseur à la station.

_ Vous alliez le tuer. La défendis-je .  
_ C'est ça. Et si nous trouvons Isaac sur une autre pleine lune, nous le tuerons. C'est le choix difficile que nous faisons. Répondit mon père tout sourire.

Je frissonnai à l'évocation de tuer Isaac , leurs regard meurtrier me donnait froid dans le dos . Ils parlaient de Isaac comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire animal .

_ Mais ce n'était pas notre choix. Répliqua Allison voyant mon visage se décomposer à l'évocation d'Isaac.

_ Les guerres et la violence sont généralement commencé par des hommes, nous plaçons les décisions finales, l avec les femmes. Nos fils sont formés pour être des soldats. Nos filles, sont des leaders. Expliqua Gérard .  
_ La formation commence maintenant. Annonçait mon père en sortant .

Ils sortirent tout les trois et nous laissa là , ligoter sur une chaise . Nous avions compris que nous devions nous détacher toute seule , peut importe le temps que nous mettrons .

Allison réussit à se détacher avant moi et elle se précipitait derrière moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Lui demandais-je .

_ Je te détache ! Dit-elle ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de ma question .

_ Non , non ! Arrête . Sort ! Lui ordonnais-je .

_ Quoi ? Dit-elle me faisant face maintenant .

_ Ils ne nous laisseront jamais si nous nous entraidons ! Je vais y arriver . Sort , maintenant .

Allison n'était pas d'accord avec moi mais elle ne discuta pas . Elle sortit et je continuai à dénouer le nœud . Je le délia peu de temps après elle et sortit .

Je regardai Allison et Scott monter le mur d'escalade , ils étaient bon . Lydia se trouvait à côté de moi et elle débattait sur la raison de faire de l'escalade au lycée . Allison était un peu en avance par rapport à Scott mais je savais qu'il en faisait exprès pour avoir une vue sur son fessier , ah, les garçons .

Je regardai leur ascension quand Allison joueuse donna un coup de pied discret à Scott qui le déstabilisa et le fit chuter ce qui rejouit le coach .

_ McCall, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais votre douleur me donne un genre spécial de joie. Dit-il jouissif .

Allison descendit et détacha son harnais .

_ Très bien , deux suivant . Whithmorre , Argent . Appela-t-il .

Je me retrouvai en face de Matt , c'était lui qui devait m'assurer , je rougissais a la simple pensée qu'il allait devoir touché mes jambes nues. Il ne bougea pas , il me regardait embarrassé , ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_ Oh , aller pousse-toi ! Dit Jackson en lui prenant mon harnais des mains .

Je rougissais encore plus maintenant que c'était Jackson qui allait m'assurer .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demandais-je embarrassé .

_ Oh aller , Argent je sais que tu as envie ! Dit-il narquois .

_ N'en profite pas ! Dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Il se baissa en je passa une jambe puis l'autre avant qu'il remontre les sangles , je sentis ses doigts caresser mes cuisses et vit le sourire sur son visage . Je le bouscula mais il resta sur ses deux jambes hilare .

_ Un petit pari , Argent ? Me défia-t-il .

_ Quant tu veux ! Le relevais-je .

_ Si j'arrive avant toi , je veux un baiser ! Dit-il .

Je me penchai vers lui assez proche pour le déstabiliser et lui souffla dans son coup : Quand tu veux ! Je profitai qu'il soit troublé pour commencer à grimper . Il réalisa ma supercherie et commença à monter aussi vite qu'il pouvait .

_ Argent , tu as triché ! Se plaignit Jakson .

Il tenta de me rattraper mais j'avais pris trop d'avance et il jura .

_ Ne fronce pas les sourcils , Jackson . Ça donne des rides . Dis-je alors que je me détachai .

Finstock appela les suivant et c'était Stiles et une jeune blonde avec un sweat-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle . Je l'avais reconnu , elle était dans mon cours d'expression littéraire . Elle s'appelait Erica . Je ne l'a connaissait pas mais je me souvenais d'avoir essayer de lui parler et elle était partie en courant .

Stiles commença gauchement son ascension tendit que la jeune fille regardait le mur avec beaucoup d'appréhension . Je pouvais voir sur visage qu'elle était terrifié . Elle commença à monter mais elle s'arrêta en plein milieu et commença à trembler lourdement .

_ Erica , est-il le vertige ? Demanda le coach.

_ Vertige est un dysfonctionnement du système vestibulaire de l'oreille interne. Expliqua Lydia ennuyé . Elle panique .

_ Erica ? L'appela le coach.

_ Je vais bien. Réussit-elle à souffler .

Soudain , je me suis souvenue , elle était épileptique . Elle avait fait une attaque en classe et j'avais tellement eu peur pour elle .

_ Coach , c'est peut-être pas sûr. Vous savez qu'elle est épileptique. Le prévenais-je .

_ Pourquoi personne ne me dit pas ce genre de choses? Erica, vous êtes bien. Juste le coup d'envoi de la paroi. Il y a un tapis pour vous attraper. Lui expliqua le Coach .

Elle finit par lâcher la paroi et se laisser tomber .

_ Vous voyez, vous êtes très bien. Vous êtes sur le terrain. La consola le coach .

Je la regardai peinée quand elle marcha entre les élèves , ils se moquaient d'elle .

Je donnai un coup à Jackson qui riait et il se contenta de rire plus fort . Quel con .

_ Vous avez vue Erica ? Demandais-je ne enfilant mon débardeur .

_ Erica qui ? Demandai Lydia pas intéressé .

_ Erica Reyes , elle est dans mon cours d'expression littéraire . Répétais-je ennuyé .

_ Je crois qu'elle est partie à l'infirmerie après ce qui s'est passé ! M'expliqua Allison .

_ Je vois !

Je sortit du gymnase et du vestiaire et vit Erica tomber de la paroi rocheuse . Je cria son nom et couru vers elle . Je vis Scott l'attraper juste avant qu'elle touche le sol .

_ Sur le côté . Il faut la mettre sur le côté . Criais-je à Scott en m'agenouillant à côté d'elle .

_ Comment tu savais? Demandait Allison à Scott .

_ Je le sentais !

_ Ça va aller , Erica ! Dis-je quand elle commençait à se calmer .

Je marchai et m'assis à la table avec Allison et bu une gorgée de ma limonade .

_ Stiles a obtenu les clés ? Demanda Lydia à Allison .

_ Oui , nous allons pouvoir y aller tout les cinq .

_ Attend , tu as dit tout les cinq ? Interrogeais-je espérant avoir mal entendu .

_ Eh bien , à moins que tu as un petit ami dont tu nous cache l'existence ! Répondit Lydia sarcastique .

_ Je n'ai pas de petit-ami . Et ensuite , je ne vais pas avec vous !

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Allison déçu .

_ Pourquoi ? Répétais-je en grimaçant . Il est hors de question que je fasse la cinquième roue du carrosse , voilà pourquoi !

_ Mais …

_ J'ai dit non ! Coupais-je Lydia agacé .

_ Hé si je demandais à Jackson de venir ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Quoi ? Non . Dis-je en appuyant bien sur la dernière syllabe.

_ Oh , allez .

Je me levai et alla jeter mon repas que je n'avais pas toucher et sortit avant que Lydia ou même Allison puisse me rattraper .

Je montai dans ma chambre et me laissa tomber sur mon lit . Allison et Lydia avaient finalement arrêter de me harceler de texte et ils devaient être sûrement à leurs rendez-vous maintenant .

Je pris une douche et me changea dans un short en coton et une grande chemise . Je me fis un chignon fouillis et me laissa retomber sur mon lit . Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une soirée de libre . Sans affaire surnaturel , ni de famille . C'était juste moi et ma chambre . Je pris mon carnet et dessina .

_Derek se tenait là devant moi , il souriait aguicheur . Je me levai et m'arrêta juste à quelque centimètre de lui , je sentais son souffle chaud se balader sur mon visage , dieu que j'aimai ça . J'aimais sentir son regard sur moi , savoir que ses magnifiques yeux verts me scrutaient . Je l'observait sous mes cils bruns et vit son sourire . Ce n'était pas le petit sourire forcé qu'il faisait toujours . Non cette fois-ci , s'était un vrai sourire et il était à tomber . Je portai ma main à son visage et caressai le chaume du bout de mes doigts . Ces yeux verts se plongèrent dans les miens et tout à coup il changèrent dans une couleur rubis qui me glaçait le sang même son sourire avait changé , maintenant il avait un sourire carnassier . Je reculai et avant que je puisse m'enfuir il me sauta dessus dans sa forme de loup ._

Je criai à plein poumons quand je réalisai que j'étais dans mon lit , j'étais en sueur ma tête me faisait un mal de chien . J'inspectai l'heure et vit que je devais me lever dans moins d'une demi-heure . Je sautai dans le premier jean que je trouvais et prit une simple tunique avant d'enfiler un gilet à capuche .

Je descendis et fila droit à ma voiture , j'étais encore perturbé par mon rêve et je n'avais franchement pas faim . Je ne comprenais pas premièrement pourquoi j'avais fait un rêve sur Derek Hale qui est un loup-garou alpha par nature mon ennemi alors pourquoi mon subconscient complètement déficient me faisait avoir des rêves chaud avec lui pour ensuite les faire se terminé en foutu cauchemars.

_ Christie ? Tu m'écoute ?

_ Hein ? Dis-je sortant de mes pensées .

Je regardai autour et m'aperçus que j'étais dans la cafétéria , j'avais vraiment zoné toute la matinée sur Derek Hale ? Non , non ça ne pouvais pas être possible .

_ Tu recommence . Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as été pensive pendant toute la matinée .

_ Tu … Tu as déjà … non oublie ! Bégayais-je avant de me raviser .

_ Non , je t'écoute ?

_ Bon , tu as déjà fait un rêve sur un garçon que tu déteste dans la vie ?

_ Ça dépend on parle de quelle genre de rêve ? Demanda-t-elle gêné .

Je rougis à la simple évocation de mon type de rêve . J'allais lui dire quand une grande blonde attira mon regard , elle avait de haut talon imprimé léopard et une mini-jupe en cuir avec un haut blanc qui laissait entrevoir chacune de ses courbes . Je me demandais qui pourrait oser s'habiller aussi vulgaire et je laissai un hoquet de surprise quand je reconnu Erica , seulement ce n'était plus la même . Oh , non la petite blonde chétive était devenue une vrai tigresse et dans tout les termes .

Je regarda immédiatement à la table de Scott et il confirma mes pensées , je l'ai suivirent dès qu'ils se levèrent . Nous débouchions sur le devant du lycée , là ou attendait la camaro . Erica ouvrit la portière passager et nous lança un sourire narquois . Je posai mon regard sur le chauffeur et vis Derek avec des lunettes de soleil , je savais qu'il nous dévisageait derrière celle-ci .

_ Lunette de soleil , veste en cuir , grosse voiture , comment ne pas faire plus cliché ! Vociférais-je sarcastique .

Il nous servit son plus beau sourire et chassa loin du lycée .

_ Je vais le tuer ! Lâchais-je à bout de nerf .

_ Tu es très en colère , hein ? Demanda Stiles méfiant .

_ Scott , c'est le deuxième qu'il change ! Sifflais-je .

_ Nous savons qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là , deux ce n'est pas assez pour Derek !

_ Je te jure que si je croise un autre loup-garou dans cette école , je vais devenir une folle de la gâchette !

Ils se mirent à rire ne me prenant pas au sérieux , je l'ai foudroyait du regard et ils réprimaient leurs rire.

_ Oh , tu es sérieuse ! Dit Stiles en se raclant la gorge .

_ Voyez vous cela ? Dis-je en attrapant les deux imbéciles et leurs montrait une table vide.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est une table vide. Répondit Scott et Stiles incrédule .

_ Ouais, mais dont la table vide? Répliquais-je agacé .

_ Boyd ! S'exclama les deux à l'unisson .

Nous étions maintenant en mouvement complètement survolté .

_ Si il n'est pas chez lui , tu nous appels , compris ?

_Quoi? Peut-être que nous devrions le laisser faire. Boyd, sait ? Tu as dit Derek leur donne un choix, non?

_ Nous ne pouvons pas ! Aboyais-je en le frappant derrière la tête .

Il porta aussitôt sa main à son cou et frotta en gémissant de douleur.

_ Tu dois admettre, Erica semble assez bon. Vous savez, le mot «sensationnel» me vient à l'esprit.

Je le frappai plus fort cette fois-ci et il siffla de douleur .

_ Comment bien penses-tu qu'elle va être avec une balle de Tue-Loup dans sa tête?

__ _Très bien, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est peut-être ce n'est pas totalement à votre charge.

_ Ils sont ! Répondit Scott avant que je puisse frapper une nouvelle fois Stiles . Et vous savez cette chose de contrôle .

_ Très bien , je suis avec vous !

_ Enfin , une réponse sage ! Dis-je aigre .

_ Tu sais que si tu ne te détend pas tu vas finir par avoir un malaise ? Se moquait Stiles ironique .

_ La ferme ! Dis-je en le frappant une nouvelle fois .

Je montai dans la chrysler et me dirigeai à la maison , si je devais empêcher Derek de transformer Boyd , je devais me préparer .

Je me changea et mis un jean skinny noir avec un débardeur noir en dentelle et enfilai ma parka de chasse . Je descendis au sous-sol et ouvrit l'armada , je vissai les boulons flash et prit un carquois plein .

Je me garai devant la patinoire et trouvait Scott déjà là .

_ J'y vais en premier ! Dicta-t-il .

_ Bien ! Scott ?

Il se retourna .

_ Soit prudent !

_ Toi aussi !

Il entra dans le bâtiment et je le contournais pour entrer par la sortie de secours . Je vis Scott entrer sur la glace et je me postai en haut des gradins .

_ Boyd ! Je viens juste te parler !

Boyd l'ignora totalement il continuait son tour sur la zamboni .

_ Hey , Boyd , s'il te plait . Derek t'as tout dit ? Et je ne parle pas seulement d'être hors de contrôle lors des pleines lunes . Je veux dire tout . Plaida Scott .

_ Il m'a dit pour les chasseurs !

Vraiment , il lui avait dit et il voulait toujours la morsure . C'était vraiment un imbécile . Je pensais qu'il avait besoin d'une petite démonstration pour comprendre la gravité de son erreur .

_ Et ce n'est pas assez pour dire non ? Tout ce que tu veux , tu peux l'obtenir autrement .

_ Je ne veux juste plus être seule pendant le déjeuner .

C'est tout , il acceptait de se faire transformer en monstre parce qu'il se sentait seul ? Ce gamin commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système .

_ Si tu es à la recherche d'amis ? Tu peux beaucoup mieux faire que Derek .

Je vis les trois autre loup arriver et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment .

_ Cela fait vraiment mal , Scott ! Déclara Derek ironique . Je veux dire , si tu compte donner ton avis sur moi , au moins prendre un consensus ! Erica va la vie pour toi depuis notre rencontre ?

_ En un mot , transformatrice !

_ Je vois ça ! Dis-je en m'avançant sur la glace . Ce doit être plaisant d'être la chienne de trois chiot ! Dis-je ironique .

Je vis un élan de colère traversé son visage et je lui souris narquoise .

_ Christie , c'est gentil de se joindre à nous ! Lança Derek froidement .

_ Et toi , Isaac ? C'est comment la vie pour toi ? Puisque nous y sommes autant avoir une thérapie de groupe ?

Cela me blessait de lui dire ça mais il n'était plus le Isaac que j'avais connu , il n'était plus qu'un simple chien de garde .

_ Eh bien , Isaac ? Répétais-je vu qu'il était bouche bée .

_ Eh bien, je suis un peu déçu d'être un fugitif, mais à part ça, je suis grand. Dit-il en reprenant ses esprits .

Ils déployèrent leur griffes et je me préparais à combattre .

_ Ce n'est pas exactement un combat loyale ! Lâcha Scott en changeant à son tour . Christie , non ! Ordonnait Scott .

Erica attaqua la première , elle lui donna un premier coup que Scott évitait facilement puis Isaac se dirigeait dans ma direction et avant qu'il puisse m'atteindre Scott le frappa d'un crochet . En quelque minute le combat était finit . Scott jeta les deux béta aux pieds de Derek .

_ N'avez-vous pas eu? Il ne fait pas cela pour vous. Il vient d'ajouter à son propre pouvoir, d'accord? C'est tout autour de lui. Il vous fait sentir comme il vous donne une sorte de cadeau quand tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est vous transformer en un tas de chiens de garde!

_ C'est vrai ! Il est question de pouvoir. Dit Derek en changeant dans un loup terrifiant .

Je l'avais déjà vue avant mais maintenant , il n'avait plus aucune trace du Derek d'avant , ces yeux bleu électrique était devenue d'horrible yeux rougeoyant , les mêmes qui m'avaient terrorisé pendant plusieurs nuit .

Il marchait en direction de Scott et celui se mit en position défensive devant moi . Derek frappa le premier en lui donnant un crochet puis Scott rétorqua mais Derek lui attrapa les deux bras , bloquant toute ses attaque et l'assénait d'un coup de tête . Et avant que j'ai pu voir autre chose , Scott se retrouvait sur la glace avec le pied de Derek bloquant sa respiration .

Voyant qu'il ne relâchait pas sa prise , j'armai mon arc et tira mon premier boulon flash . Derek ne s'y attendait pas , je réarmai mon arc et en tira une autre , il tomba au sol . J'avançais et me retrouvai juste au-dessus de lui , il me regardait encore éblouit . Je tirai une flèche dans son épaule à bout portant qui se logea dans la glace et en tira une autre dans son autre épaule .

Je me baissai et m'approchai de lui et positionna un couteau sur sa gorge .

_ La prochaine fois ce ne sera pas les épaules mais le cœur ! Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille .Tu ne veux pas être comme eux Boyd ! Lui dis-je en marchant vers Scott .

_ Tu as raison . Dit-il . Je veux être comme lui . Ajouta-t-il en soulevant son tee-shirt pour nous montrer la morsure que Derek lui avait donné. Scott se relevait et je l'aidait à se maintenir debout .

Je l'emmenai à la clinique pour animaux et attendit dans la salle d'attente pendant que Deaton s'occupait de lui .

Je sentais le poids de la culpabilité me ronger , ce que j'avais dit à Derek ou même à Isaac , je ne l'avait pas penser une seconde et pourtant je le voulais . Ce serait tellement plus simple si je l'aient détestait . J'avais beau me persuader que j'étais une chasseuse au fond je n'arrivais même pas à penser une vrai menace . La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de noyé mes sentiments et me cacher sous des apparences .


	18. Abomination

Derek était là assit sur une des caisse de l'ancienne station de train , le regard perdu dans le vide . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé à la patinoire . Il ne regrettait en aucun cas d'avoir mordu Boyd . Ils étaient plus fort en meute et il était un alpha , il avait besoin d'un paquet mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus s'était l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Christie . Elle avait réussit à le cloué au sol , elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré quelque mois plus tôt . Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer dessus . Il avait sentit la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard , le regard qu'elle avait sur lui et cela le brisait . Il ne voulait pas la laisser avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui mais autant qu'il pouvait enfouir ses sentiments à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux , il ressentait son souffle chaud contre sa peau , son odeur et puis il entendait sa menace . Ce qui l'avait surpris ce jour là , c'était l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque . Elle lui avait mentit . Autant qu'elle voulait déverser sa rage sur lui pour avoir changer ses amis , elle ne pouvait pas le tuer . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi , elle était une chasseuse et il avait toujours été dur envers elle plus qu'avec Scott . Il l'avait toujours tenu loin de lui parce qu'elle était l'ennemi , c'était une Argent et il l'ai détestait même Allison alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la haïr . Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter à son sujet et il voulait surtout qu'elle ne le détestait pas . Il repensai à la fois ou elle avait pris soin de lui lorsque Kate avait tirer sur lui , son toucher , son odeur , ses yeux se posant sur lui et sa peau douce . Il devait arrêter de se soucier d'elle maintenant il avait sa meute et s'était eux sa priorité pas Christie , non mais ses béta . Il devait l'ai protéger et leur apprendre comment se défendre face à des attaques comme celle de Christie . Il avait vue la réaction d'Isaac lorsque Christie lui avait parlé , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait réussit à l'atteindre et il n'aimait pas ça . Il n'avait pas parler après leur retour , il s'était contenté de s'isoler et Derek ne l'avait plus revue depuis .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en voyant le docteur Deaton prendre une bouteille .

_ De l'alcool à friction . Tu ne veux pas que la blessure de Scott infecté , non ? Tu vas guérir par toi même mais ça prendra plus de temps vue que ça vient de Derek . Expliqua Deaton en regardant Scott .

_ Comment savez-vous cela ? Comment savez-vous quelque chose ? Demandais-je perdue .

_ C'est une longue histoire . Je peux vous dire, je sais au sujet de votre genre , vos deux genre en fait . Dit-il en nous regardant tour à tour .

_ C'est . C'est quelque chose de différent ! Déclara Scott en repensant à la créature qu'ils avaient croisé chez Isaac avec Allison .

_ Savez-vous ce que c'est ? Demandais-je soucieuse.

_ Non mais votre famille , oui . Et c'est la partie essentielle, ils ont un dossier ou un livre, avec toute les descriptions. Histoires, notations, de toutes les choses qu'ils ont découvert.  
_ Toutes les choses? Demanda Scott éberlué .

_ Combien de choses différentes sont là? Demandais-je paniqué à l'idée de découvrir d'autre être surnaturel .

La cloche retentit et Deaton nous fit signe de nous cacher . Scott m'agrippa le bras et m'emmenait dans le casier le plus proche .

_ Tu n'aurai pas pu trouver mieux ? Murmurais-je.

Scott mit sa main sur ma bouche et me fit signe du doigt de regarder par l'ouverture d'aération , je me tourna difficilement à cause du manque de place et fut horrifié de voir Gérard et Chris entrer dans la salle d'opération .

Je ne pouvais pas entendre leurs conversation mais je savais que Scott le pouvait et vue son expression , je me doutais que c'était pas bon . Deaton retira le droit d'une des tables d'opération et je me bâillonnai pour m'empêcher de crier . Sur la table se tenait un corps d'un jeune homme complètement mutiler et ensanglanté . J'eus un haut-le-cœur et je sentis la main de Scott sur mon épaule , il me donna une petite pression et je me calmai un peu . Je vis l'expression des trois hommes changer au fil de leur conversation maintenant ils arboraient tous un visage effrayé ce qui ne fit qu'aggravé mon anxiété .

Quand ils partirent , je m'empressai de sortir du casier et m'appuya contre un des murs de la salle en essayant de ne pas regarder le corps recouvert devant moi .

Mon téléphone sonna et prit l'appel , c'était Stiles , il était complètement paniqué . Il venait de se faire attaquer au garage et il nous expliqua qu'il y avait eu un meurtre . Scott et moi s'empressèrent de le rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien .

Quand nous arrivions sur la scène du crime , je réalisai à quel point Stiles aurait pu être blessé . Plusieurs policiers s'assuraient qu'ils allaient bien et je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de son père. Je sorti à la hâte de la voiture et alla à la rencontre de Stiles en lui donnant une étreinte serré . Il se raidit à mon contact mais finit par enroulé ses bras autour de moi .

_ Tu vas bien ? Dis-je angoissé .

_ Tu avais raison . Dit Stiles en montant dans la Chrysler . Il n'est pas comme toi . Ses yeux étaient presque comme meurtrier . Il y avait quelque chose à leur sujet .

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Scott en se tournant vers l'arrière .

_ Vous savez quand vous voyez un ami avec un masque d'Halloween, et vous vous sentez comme vous savez de qui il s'agit, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui il est? Dit-il confus .

_ Tu veux dire que tu c'est qui il est ? Demandais-je perplexe .

_ Non, mais je pense qu'il me connaissait.

Derek attendait au milieu de la station , il regardait autour et se fixa sur Isaac , il chargea en sautant sur les caisses . Il suivit son ascension et avant même qu'il tente quelque chose , l'attrapa et le plaquai au sol . Il entendit Erica se jeter du haut du train sur lui , il la prit avant de la jeter sur le sol à côté d'Isaac.

_ Quelqu'un veut essayer de ne pas être tout à fait prévisible? Hein. Grogna-t-il .

Ils ne répondirent pas au lieu de ça Erica se jeta sur lui et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne lui donnant un baiser chaud , rapide qui le prit au dépourvu . Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement mais Derek reprit ses esprits et jeta la femelle violemment sur le sol .

_ La dernière fois que tu fait ça. La menaça-t-il aigre avant de s'essuyer les lèvres .

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas la salope de chasseuse, Christie ? Dit-elle avec animosité .

Elle prit une nouvelle fois Derek au dépourvu , il la foudroyait du regard . Et il vit le regard qu'Isaac lui donnait presque comme si il était jaloux .

_ Non, parce que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à l'esprit pour vous. S'empressa-t-il de répondre .

_ Avons-nous finit ? J'ai environ 100 os qui ont besoin de quelques heures pour guérir. S'enquit Isaac d'un ton plus agacé qu'il voulait laisser paraître .

_ Bien . Répondit Derek avant de s'agenouiller à côté de Isaac .

Il prit son bras et le craquement retentit dans la station et Isaac gémit de douleur en prenant son bras cassé .

_ Vous pensez que je vous enseigne comment se battre? Regardez-moi! Je vous enseigne comment survivre! Hurla-t-il .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent? Les interrompit Boyd .

_ Je ne sais pas . Mais ils ont l'intention de faire quelque chose. Répondit Derek .

_ On a qu'a torturé Christie , elle nous dira ! Proposa Erica en se réjouissant à l'idée de la torturer .

_ Non ! Répondit Isaac avant même que Derek puisse objecter .

Derek le scrutait de nouveau perplexe , il commençait à ne pas aimer l'importance qu'Isaac donnait à Christie .

_ Et vous, en particulier, devez savoir que ce n'est pas notre seul problème. Quelle que soit cette chose est qui a tué le père d'Isaac, je pense qu'il a tué quelqu'un d'autre la nuit dernière. Répliqua Derek ignorant ses deux béta .

_ Jusqu'à ce que je trouve de quoi il s'agit, vous avez tous besoin d'apprendre tout ce que je sais.  
Aussi vite que je peux vous enseigner.

J'étais avec Scott derrière le lycée la ou Gérard ne pouvait pas nous voir et Stiles débarqua en courant .

_ Nous allons passer à travers cette. Euh, je sais, parce que Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que oh, mon Dieu. Répétait Stiles mielleux . Vous et Allison doivent trouver une meilleure façon de communiquer. Se pleigna-t-il.

_ Je confirme ! Si je dois une nouvelle fois passer par ta fenêtre pour te lire ses messages , je vais finir par tourner au bourrique .

_ Allez , vous êtes les seuls en qui on a vraiment confiance , vient-elle au jeu ce soir ?

_ Oui ! Dit Stiles en même temps que moi exaspéré .

_ Maintenant , parlez moi de ton patron .

_ Il pense que la famille d'Allison et Christie tient des registres .

_ Bestiaire ! Répondis-je me souvenant .

_ Comment suis-je le seul qui ne sait rien à ce sujet ?

_ Tu es l'une de mes priorité , je suis ami avec une créature de la nuit . Répondit Stiles sarcastique . Quand à Christie , elle est juste l'ennemi ! Ajouta-t-il ironique .

_ Si nous pouvons le trouver, il peut nous dire de qui il s'agit ! Nous avons besoin de ce livre! Déclara Scott en me regardant .

Je marchai en direction d'Allison et m'asseyais à côté d'elle .

_ Est-ce que le mot bestiaire te dit quelque chose ? Demandais-je .

_ Comme un livre ?

_ Oui un vieux et gros livre .

_ Je crois que j'ai vu grand-père avec un livre comme ça . M'expliqua-t-elle .

_ Où ? Où est-ce qu'il le garde ?

_ Dans son bureau .

_ Très bien , il nous faut obtenir les clés .

_ J'ai une idée !

Allison avait eu comme idée de se servir du match de la crosse comme diversion . Maintenant , je regrettais vraiment de ne pas avoir porter quelque chose de plus chaud pour ce soir , il faisait vraiment froid . Je portai un simple jean brut avec un tee-shirt fleuri , j'avais enfiler un gilet à capuche mais le froid se faisait toujours ressentir alors je serrai un peu plus ma veste en cuir .

Je regardai Gérard donner sa veste à Allison et pensait que tout se déroulait comme prévue . J'attendis le signal et donna un regard à Stiles , il était prêt . Allison me souriait et je m'approchait des barrières et tendit discrètement ma main , elle me passa les clés et je les serrait .

Stiles me suivit aussitôt et nous nous mettions en marche vers le lycée . Je commençais mon ascension vers les portes du lycée quand j'aperçus Lydia dans sa voiture en larme .

_ Je vais voir ce qu'elle a , occupe toi de récupérer le bestiaire ! Dis-je en lui tendant les clés .

Je m'approchai de la voiture et frappa doucement sur la vitre conducteur pour ne pas l'effrayer .

Elle baissa la vitre .

_ Hey , Lydia , quel est le problème ?

_ Laisse-moi , je n'ai pas besoin de toi me voyant pleurer !

_ Lydia , on est ami ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher devant moi . La rassurais-je .

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es la fille la plus exceptionnel que je connaisse et ça , même quand tu pleure .

Je contournai sa voiture pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle quand je ressentis un écrasement qui m'empêcha de respirer , je ne pouvais littéralement plus respirer . C'était comme si je me noyais .

_ Lydia , je suis désolé , reste ici ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Dis-je entre deux bouffée avant de courir dans l'établissement . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me dirigeais immédiatement à la piscine du lycée . Je pouvais toujours sentir cet écrasement et cela m'inquiétai , c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait .

Quand je déboulai dans le gymnase , je pris connaissance de la scène qui se déroulai devant moi . Erica était allongé inconsciente sur le sol et Stiles et Derek étaient piégé en plein milieu de la piscine par la créature .

Je compris vite que Derek n'était pas dans son état normal car s'est Stiles qui le soutenait à la surface . Je pris le premier objet qui était à ma porter et marchai en direction de la bête qui ne m'avait pas encore .

_ Hey ! Criais-je en lui jetant le reste d'un ballon de basket crevé .

_ Christie , cours ! Cria Derek .

La bête se tourna vers moi et me lançai un regard menaçant , je me m'étais aussitôt à courir mais elle m'attrapa les chevilles me faisant heurter le sol violemment . Je retournais et était maintenant sur le dos . Ma tête me lançais terriblement

_ Christie , rentre dans l'eau ! Cria Stiles .

Je voyais des points noir et savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je m'évanouisse . J'aperçus la bête se rapprocher de moi alors je me mis à ramper en direction de la piscine en essayant d'ignorer la douleur atroce .

_ Plus vite , Christie ! Hurla Derek paniqué .

Je n'étais plus qu'a quelque centimètre et je réussi à toucher l'eau du des doigts quand je sentis un poids s'abattre sur moi .

_ Christie ! Crièrent Derek et Stiles en même temps .

Le reptile me retournait pour que je lui fasse face , il avait de grand yeux jaune terrifiant et je ne parlait même pas de ses dents acérés . Je sentis son souffle chaud se trimbaler sur ma peau et je frissonnai .

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! Dit Stiles à Derek angoissé .

La créature plongeait son regard dans le mien et je reconnu ce regard , je le connaissais mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus . Il prit une de mes mèches entre ses griffes et je retins ma respiration . Il la porta à son visage et la renifla avant de la laisser tomber . Il reporta son attention sur mon visage et me caressa doucement la joue avec ses griffes . J'étais complètement pétrifié , je pouvais entendre mon cœur augmenter à chacun de ses toucher .

_ Christie ! M'appela Derek .

Je levai les yeux vers la piscine et le regarda , il pouvait entendre mon cœur et je lisais l'inquiétude sur son visage .

La créature resserra sa prise sur mon visage et le tourna en direction des garçons avant d'appuyer sa propre tête contre ma joue . J'étais surprise car je ne m'étais pas encore évanouit . Je savais que si je ne me libérait pas de son emprise . Elle me tuerait alors je rassemblait les dernières force qui me restait et joignai mes mains avant de frapper sa poitrine , il gémissait de douleur et j'en profitai pour sauter dans la piscine . Je rejoignais Stiles et Derek et aida Stiles à tenir Derek .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandèrent-ils ensemble .

Je hochai la tête difficilement et luttai pour soutenir Derek .

_ Pourquoi il ne nous attaquent pas ? Demandais-je en reprenant mon souffle .

_ Je pense qu'il ne sait pas nager !

_ Oh , très bien maintenant explique moi pourquoi nous devons soutenir un alpha dans une piscine ? Et ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas nager ! Dis-je agacé .

_ On est coincé au milieu d'une piscine et c'est porter Derek qui te dérange ? S'exclama Stiles exaspéré .

_ Plus il est loin de moi mieux je me porte ! Dis-je acerbe .

Stiles parut surpris par mon élan de sincérité , il me regardait avant de regarder Derek penaud . En réalité , j'aimais notre proximité . Je l'aimai beaucoup trop même . Je devais arrêter de penser à ses muscles contre ma poitrine frêle mais la vérité s'était que je souhaitais qu'il soit encore plus prêt de moi .

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le soutenir plus longtemps ! Conclut Stiles .

_ Il faut appeler Scott ! Dis-je en apercevant le téléphone de Stiles .

IL saisit mon point de vue tout comme Derek .

_ Non, non, non. Dit-il paniqué . Ne pensez même pas à ce sujet.

_ Croyez-moi pour cette fois? Quémanda Stiles.

_ Non ! Répondit Derek catégorique .

_Nous sommes ceux qui te garde en vie ? Plaidais-je .

_ Et quand la paralysie se dissipe, qui sera en mesure de lutter contre cette chose, vous ou moi?

_ Tu n'as pas confiance en nous , je n'ai pas confiance en toi . Renchéris-je .

Je vis son expression s'affaisser comme si mes paroles l'avait blessé mais ce fut que l'espace d'une seconde car il reprit son air grave et menaçant d'alpha .

_ Vous avez besoin de moi pour survivre, ce qui explique pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laisser partir. Rétorqua Derek .

Stiles prit ça comme un défi car il lâcha aussitôt Derek et nagea en direction du bord me laissant seul pour porter Derek .

_ Stiles , il est trop lour … dis-je avant d'être entraîner sous l'eau avec Derek .

Je le sentis me lâcher et couler à pic . Je remontai et pris une respiration avant de plonger . Derek était cloué au sol de la piscine incapable de faire quoi que ce soit . Je savais qu'il avait beau être un loup-garou , il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps sous l'eau et je n'avais plus assez de force pour le ramener à la surface . Je regrettais déjà ce que j'allais faire mais je pris son visage entre mes mains et plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes et souffla tout l'air que je pouvais lui donner . Il me regardait éberlué mais il acceptait et nous échangions l'air jusqu'à que Stiles nous tira vers le haut .

Une fois à la surface je pris une grande bouffé d'air et toussa un peu .

_ Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Grondais-je à Stiles .

_ Dit moi que tu l'as eu ! Répliqua Derek .

Stiles répondu non de la tête et je grognais .

Je commençais à nagé sans jamais lâcher Derek vers les plongeoir pour pouvoir me suspendre et Stiles nous suivit . Nous essayons d'atteindre les barres en métal mais nous étions trop fatigué et avant que nous puissions les atteindre nous coulions mais je sentis une main ferme m'agripper et me jeter sur le bord .

Scott se tenait en position de défense devant nous et la créature chargea , Scott lui donna un coup de pied qui la fit basculer en arrière mais elle l'assénait d'un nouveau coup et Scott heurta le mur et brisa un miroir . Il prit un morceau de verre et le brandit comme une arme . Ce qui se passa après nous laissa tous perplexe , la créature se regarda dans le bout de verre et s'enfuit effrayer par son propre reflet .

Nous nous tenions maintenant dans le parking du lycée , Scott m'avait prêter un de ses tee-shirt et j'essayais de me réchauffer .

_ Ah! Est-ce encore une langue? Comment sommes-nous censés comprendre ce qu'est cette chose? Demanda Stiles agacé en regardant l'écran d'ordinateur .

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle un Kanima ! Déclara Derek en marchant flanqué de Erica .

_ Tu savais depuis tout ce temps ! Conclut Stiles

_ Seulement quand il a été confondu par sa propre réflexion . Il ne sait pas qui il est, ou quoi. Se défendit Derek .

_ Que sais-tu ? Demandais-je attentive .

_ Histoires ou rumeurs . C'est un métamorphe mais ce ne pas juste ça . C'est comme … Dit-il pensif

_ Une abomination ! Termina Stiles .

_ Derek ? L'appela Scott . Nous devons travailler ensemble sur cette question . Dit-il grave . Peut-être même le dire aux Argent . Conclut-il en me regardant fixement .

_ Vous leur faites confiance . Siffla Derek en me fixant à son tour .

Je bouillais intérieurement , je venais de lui sauver la vie et il continuait à m'insulter . Je lui avait dit que je ne lui faisait pas confiance peut-être qu'il se vengeait . Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'en préoccupait mais cela me dérangeait que nous n'ayons pas confiance en l'autre .

_ Personne ne fait confiance à personne! C'est ça le problème. Alors que nous sommes ici, arguant de savoir qui est de quel côté, il y a quelque chose de plus effrayant, plus rapide que n'importe quel d'entre nous, et il me tue et nous ne savons rien à ce sujet. Le résonna Scott .

_ Je sais une chose . Répliqua Derek . Quand je le trouve ? Je vais le tuer ! Dit-il menaçant avant de marcher dans notre direction opposer .

Je garai la chrysler dans mon allée et soupira . Quand est-ce que j'aurai une journée normal ? Tout était devenue tellement compliqué . Les choses devenait de pire en pire , je savais que l'arrivée de mon grand-père n'était pas anodine tout comme Derek créant sa propre armée . Il se préparait une guerre et ce n'était que le début .

Je montai dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière , je tirai sur mon tee-shirt mouillé et le jeta sur le sol . Je fis craquer mon cou et soupira . Je sauta sous la douche et me laissa aller . Quand je sortis , j'enfilai un short gris et mis une simple brassière de sport noir . Je laissai mes cheveux encore humide pendre dans mon dos et sortis .

Je vis une silhouette sur mon lit et j'attrapai aussitôt mon arc et le pointa en direction de mon visiteur .

Il sortit de l'ombre et je le regardai éberlué .

_ Derek ? Hélais-je surprise . Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Dis-je sans baisser mon arme . Tu es au courant que tu es dans une maison de chasseurs qui sont justement à tes trousses ? Demandais-je rhétorique .

_ Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ! Dit-il en se positionnant juste devant mon arc .

_ Je vais bien ! Dis-je en baissant mon arme .

Je posai mon arc sur le côté de mon bureau et alla m'asseoir en croissant mes jambes sur mon lit , étrangement , Derek s'asseyait à côté de moi et me regarda .

_ Tu es une piètre menteuse ! Dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

_ Que fais-tu ici , Derek ? Demandais-je en ignorant sa remarque .

Je le regardai maintenant et il plongea ses doux yeux verts dans les miens . Je sentis mon cœur manquer un nouveau battement , je n'aimais pas l'effet que Derek avait sur moi . Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça , à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui c'était comme si toute mes défenses se brisaient et que tout ce que je voulais s'était me laisser aller , redevenir la personne insouciante et ignorante du monde qui m'entoure . Sans réfléchir , je posa ma tête sur ses jambes et détendis mes jambes . Je sentis la main de Derek sur mon bras et je frissonnai à son contact . Elle était douce et rugueuse à la fois . Je fermai les yeux et profitai du moment en silence . Je finis par m'endormir .

**Hé bien voilà , le premier vrai rapprochement entre Derek et Christie . J'espère qu'il vous a plus , rassurer vous il y en aura plus à l'avenir à moins qu'un certain petit ange vienne semer le trouble au paradis ! **


	19. Venomous

It's out of sight, you say you love me  
That this is true  
The best thing to do is to lie down beside me  
I said I love you  
Nothing too much, just out of sight  
Nothing too much, just out of sight  
Nothing too much, just out of sight

J'augmentai le son de mon ipod au fur et à mesure que j'accélérai ma course et bientôt la seul chose que je pouvais entendre était les paroles de The Bloody Beetrots out of me sign . Je passai sur le deuxième sentier quand j'aperçus une silhouette . Je regardai immédiatement autour de moi à l'affût mais ne vit que les arbres et le brouillard . Je m'arrêtai et retira mes écouteurs et continua à regarder à travers les bois . J'entendis un craquement venant de derrière moi , j'attrapai mon voyeur par le bras et le fit basculer sur le sol avant de mettre mon avant-bras sur sa gorge pour le bloquer .

_ Isaac ! Dis-je choqué .

_ Christie , ton bras . Dit-il en essayant de respirer .

Je le regardai sévèrement et le relâcha avant de me relever et commencer à m'éloigner de lui . Je me remis à courir .

_ Christie , attends ! Conjura Isaac .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux , Isaac ? Demandais-je agacé entre deux foulées .

_ Je veux juste te parler ! Dit-il en courant maintenant en arrière pour me faire face .

_ Je n'ai rien a te dire . Mentis-je .

En réalité , Isaac me manquait terriblement , nos conversations au casier me manquaient , ses yeux bleu glacés me manquaient , les sentiments que je ressentais en sa présence me manquaient .

_ Tu veux bien t'arrêter ? Implora-t-il essoufflé .

Je ne répondis pas à la place je remis mes écouteurs et montais le son . Je voulais tellement parler avec lui , comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ce choix . Même si Scott m'avait expliquer qu'il se faisait frapper par son père et qu'il ne voulait plus se sentir impuissant , je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepter la morsure . A cause de ce choix , je l'avais perdu , il était maintenant mon ennemi et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me préoccuper d'un autre loup-garou . J'avais déjà constamment peur pour Scott . Je vivais tout les jours avec la crainte que ma famille pourrait prendre mon meilleur ami quand à Derek et bien après cette nuit-là , je ne pouvais pas nier que je ne me faisais pas du soucis pour lui même si je le considérais encore comme un ennemi .

Je me changeais dans les vestiaires des filles après avoir pris une douche . Je portais une robe en dentelle blanche avec un cardigan noir et des chaussettes noir qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse . Je finissais de lasser mes botte de combat et me dirigeai en cours quand je croisa un Stiles complètement sous l'emprise d'Adderall .

Il se précipitai dans la salle de classe et je le suivit .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je un peu essoufflé en me penchant sur la table de Scott .

_ Je viens de parler à mon père, qui vient de parler à Jackson, et j'ai vraiment terrible, horrible, très, très mauvaises nouvelles. Dit Stiles paniqué .

_ Je pense que je sais déjà . Répondit Scott en regardant son voisin .

Je reconnu Isaac qui avait un sourire en coin .

J'avais passé mes deux première période a éviter Isaac et je pensais que je m'en sortais plutôt bien . Je m'assis derrière Stiles et Jackson s'assit derrière Scott . Il me donna son sourire habituellement arrogant et se penchant vers Scott et Stiles .

_ Hey, testicule gauche et droite. Hélas Jackson . Qu'est-ce que l'enfer un Kanima ?

_ Un petit avertissement avant de commencer notre examen. Certains d'entre vous, comme McCall, pourriez commencer leurs propres groupes d'étude, parce que la mi-parcours de demain est si profondément difficiles . Je ne suis pas encore trop sûr que je pourrais le passer. Bon, j'ai besoin d'un bénévole au conseil d'administration pour répondre à la première question. Qui a, hein? Allons, allons, mon pote. Expliqua le coach Finstock .

_ Paralysé du cou au pied , ça vous dit quelque chose ? Demanda Jackson énervé .

_ Je suis familier avec la sensation ! Répondit Stiles en repensant à l'attaque du garage .

_ Attend , pourquoi Derek t'as tester ? S'enquit Scott .

_ Pourquoi il pense que c'est toi ? Demandais-je inquiète pour Jackson .

_ Comment je le sais ? Répondit Jackson condescendant .

_ Attends , pensent-ils que s'est Lydia ? Demandais-je paniqué maintenant .

_ Je ne sais pas du tout . Tout ce que j'entendais était son nom et quelque chose en rapport avec la chimie . Répondit honnêtement Jackson .

_ Jackson! Avez-vous quelque chose que vous voulez partager avec le reste de la classe? Le réprimanda le coach en s'approchant de nous.

_ Euh juste une admiration indéfectible pour mon mon entraîneur. Le flatta Jackson .

_ C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Maintenant, tais-toi! Quelqu'un d'autre?

Scott se pencha vers Stiles et moi .

_ Comment savons-nous que ce n'est pas elle? Demanda-t-il sceptique .

_ Parce que j'ai regardé dans les yeux de cette chose, d'accord? Et ce que j'ai vu était mal pur. Et quand je regarde dans les yeux de Lydia, je ne vois que 50% mal. D'accord, peut-être 60. Vous le savez, mais pas plus de 40 dans un bon jour. Plaida-t-il

_ Vraiment , c'est ça ton argument ? Demandais-je exaspéré .

_ Elle a raison , ce n'est pas un très bon argument .

_ Je suis au courant de cela, mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas elle.

_ Il ne peut pas être elle . Dis-je convaincu . Elle est bien . Finis-je ne la regardant .

_ Bon alors, quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer de répondre? Cette fois-ci en anglais? Demanda le coach.

Je regardai le tableau et vit des inscription , incompréhensible . Elle venait de Lydia , peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas si bien finalement .

_ C'est quoi, le grec? Demanda Scott .

_ Non, en fait, je pense qu'il est l'anglais. Nous montra Stiles en inversant de côté l'écriture avec son téléphone .

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous pressions vers la salle de chimie .

_ Derek ne va pas la tuer sans preuve. Déclara Scott à mon attention .

_ Très bien, alors il la teste comme il l'a fait avec Jackson, non? Mais quand et où? Demanda Stiles aussi inquiet que moi .

_ Je pense ici et maintenant . Dis-je en voyant Lydia escorté des deux côtés par Isaac et Erica .

Je m'asseillais à côté d'Allison et lui donna un regard paniqué .

_ Einstein a dit, "deux choses sont infinies: l'univers et la bêtise humaine; Et je ne suis pas sûr de l'univers. "J'ai moi-même rencontré la bêtise infinie. Donc, pour lutter contre le fléau de l'ignorance dans ma classe, vous allez combiner les efforts à travers une série d'expériences de groupe. Voyons si deux têtes valent bien mieux qu'une. Ou dans le cas de M. Stilinski, inférieur à un. Expliqua M. Harris en tapant sur l'épaule Stiles à son évocation .

_ Erica , vous prenez la première station . Vous commencez avec … Toute les garçons levèrent la main à l'exception de Stiles et Scott .Je n'ai pas demandé à des volontaires. Mettez vos petites mains hormonaux bas. Commencez par M. McCall. Très bien, deux prochain. Indiqua M. Harris .

Nous commencions le TP et j'expliquais la situation à Allison . M. Harris nous demanda de changer de partenaire et Allison se précipita vers Lydia .

Je me tournai vers mon nouveau partenaire et soupira d'exaspération .

_ Si vous touchez un seul de ses cheveux je vous jure que je vais vous tuez tout les deux ! Les menaçais-je .

_ Vraiment , tu oserais me tuer , moi ? Demanda Isaac hautain .

_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore saisi je suis une chasseuse de loup-garou , tu es un loup-garou . Tu vois un peu le tableau ? Dis-je sarcastique .

_ Tu sais c'est dommage parce que j'avais le béguin pour toi mais maintenant pourquoi je m'en contenterait d'une seule alors que je peux toute les avoirs ?

_ Tu s'est ce qui est encore plus dommage ? C'est que j'avais des sentiments pour toi mais maintenant que tu es un loup-garou en plus d'un sale con , je pense pas que ça va marcher ! Dis-je aigre en reprenant sa construction de phrase .

Je levais la tête et vis Erica planter ses griffes sur la cuisse de Allison , j'allais la tuer .

Isaac regardai Christie , stupéfait . Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui . Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il lui avait dit , il n'avait jamais voulu d'autre filles , non ce qu'il voulait s'était Christie et il avait gaspillé toute ses chances.

Il avait accepter la morsure en partie parce qu'il pensait que Christie le verrait enfin comme elle voyait Scott mais en réalité , elle le voyait déjà . Il sentit son cœur s'écraser lorsqu'il vit que sa veine battait de colère rien qu'a simple présence . Elle le détestait et maintenant à cause de ses choix , elle ne le verrait plus jamais .

_ Échanger !

Je vis Scott et Stiles essayer de se précipiter vers Lydia mais Isaac avait été plus rapide , il arborait son sourire arrogant et même si je le détestait je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver toujours aussi beau .

_ Erica ! Sifflais-je quand je vis qu'elle était à côté de moi .

_ Christie , ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi de vivre avec des loup-garou ? Dit-elle amusé . Je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de nous planter une flèche dans le cœur chaque fois que tu nous voient .

_ Eh bien , aussi surprenant que ce soit j'ai juste envie de te tirer une flèche dans le cœur mais je pense que la tête serait mieux vue que je doute que tu es un cœur ! Tu as l'air d'être bien vide à l'intérieur . Répondis-je aigre .

_ Tu sais tu joue la gentille fille que tout le monde aime mais en réalité tu es une vrai garce . Je doute que Derek ou même Isaac aurait posé les yeux sur toi si tu leur montraient ton vrai visage .

_ C'est bizarre je pourrait presque entendre de la jalousie dans ta voix de crécelle .

Erica allait répondre quand M. Harris prit la parole.

_ Temps. Si vous avez catalysé la réaction correctement, vous devriez maintenant être à la recherche d'un cristal. Maintenant pour la partie de cette dernière expérience, je suis sûr que vous apprécierez tous . Vous pouvez le manger. Expliqua-t-il.

Je regardai la forme de mon expérience et le tendit à Erica . Si elle pouvait s'empoissonner avec sa m'arrangerais .

_ Lydia ! Cria Scott en se levant de son siège .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Lydia agacé .

_ Rien !

Je vis Lydia porté le cristal à ses lèvres et aperçus la goutte d'une couleur jaunâtre pendre et je l'a regardai le croquer impuissante en attente de la paralysie mais rien ne se passa . Isaac et Erica regardèrent par la fenêtre et j'aperçus Derek appuyé sur sa voiture l'air grave .

Quand la cloche sonna nous nous précipitions dans le bureau du coach pour parler de ce qui s'était passé .

_ Derek attend Lydia dehors . Nous informa Scott.

_ Quoi pour la tuer ? Demanda Allison inquiète .

_ Si il pense qu'elle est le Kanima , alors oui , surtout après ce qui s'est passé à la piscine ! Expliqua Scott en me fixant .

_ Ce n'est pas elle ! S'enquit Stiles .

_ Stiles, elle n'a pas passé le test . Renchéris-je penaud . Rien ne s'est passé . Ajoutais-je pensive.

_ Non , ça ne peut pas être elle .

_ Ce n'est pas grave , parce que Derek pense que c'est elle . Répondit Allison .

_ Alors, soit nous pouvons le convaincre qu'il a tort, ou nous avons à trouver un moyen de la protéger. Décidais-je .

_ Eh bien, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il va faire quelque chose ici, pas à l'école. Conclut Allison  
_ Qu'en est-il après l'école? Demanda Scott .

_ Et si on peut prouver à Derek qu'elle n'est pas le Kanima

_ En 3h00 ? Répliquais-je .

_ Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dans le bestiaire.

_ Oh, tu veux dire le livre de 900 pages écrit en latin archaïque qu'aucun de nous ne peut lire? Bonne chance avec ça. Dit Stiles sarcastique .

_ En fait, je pense que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait être en mesure de le traduire. Pensa Allison .

_ Euh, je peux parler à Derek, peut-être le convaincre de nous donner une chance de prouver que ce n'est pas elle. Ajouta Scott. Mais si quelque chose arrive, vous les gars , laissez-moi faire, d'accord?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

_ Cela signifie que vous ne pouvez pas guérir comme je le fais. Je ne veux pas que vous vous blesser. Dit-il plus pour Allison .

_ Je peux me protéger ! Dis-je en même temps qu'Allison qui brandissait une arbalète .

_ Quoi? Autre chose est-il arrivé? Demanda Allison inquiéter par la l'expression de Scott .

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te blesse. Sérieusement, si quelque chose va mal, tu m'appelles, d'accord? Je ne m'inquiète pas si ton père le découvre. Appelle, texte, crie, hurle, peu importe. Je t'entends et je te trouverai aussi vite que je peux. La rassura Scott .

Il se dégageait tellement d'amour entre ses deux là , je n'avais jamais vue ça . Il avait tellement changer , évoluer et je me demandais si moi aussi j'avais changer .

_ On à 3h00 .

Scott s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna vivement en rattrapant une flèche , nous nous tournions tous vers Stiles qui tenait l'arbalète .

_ Désolé. C'est un déclencheur sensible. Dit-il penaud .

_ Donne-moi ça , c'est pas pour les enfants ! Dis-je narquoise .

Nous entrions maintenant dans la bibliothèque en essayant d'éviter les deux béta .

_ Plus vite , Stiles ! Dis-je en avançant .

_ Christie ? Me hélas Jackson .

_ Jackson ! Dis-je stressé .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Lydia et Stiles.

_ Pour faire court , Lydia a échouer au test donc Derek veux la tuer et ses béta nous traque ! Dis-je sans respirer .

_ Très bien , je viens ! Dit-il en mettant son sac .

_ Quoi ? Non . Répondis-je catégorique .

_ Christie , ils sont dangereux . Je ne te laisserai pas aller là-bas toute seule . Dit-il l'air vraiment inquiet . Et puis , j'ai quelque chose à récupérer .

_ C'est bizarre si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais vraiment croire que tu te fait du soucis pour moi . Dis-je ironique .

_ Et ne me le fais pas regretter maintenant , viens ! Dit-il .

Nous traversions la bibliothèque et nous sortions de l'autre côté .  
_ Si nous faisons un groupe d'étude, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas rester seulement dans la bibliothèque? Demanda Lydia tout en marchant .

_ Parce que nous allons rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre . Mentis-je .

_ Eh bien pourquoi on se rencontre pas dans la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ OK , Lydia , tais-toi . Et marche ! La prit Jackson agacé .

Nous montions dans la jeep et décollons à la maison de Scott .

_ Allison , tu sais que si mon père nous voient ici , on va avoir de très gros problème .

_ Je sais ! Dit-elle penaud .

_ Si nous étudions à la maison de Scott, alors où est Scott? Demanda Lydia perplexe alors que nous rentions dans la maison .

_ Il va bientôt arriver . Dis-je . J'espère . Murmurais-je .

Stiles se précipitai derrière la porte et s'empressa de fermer tout les verrous , nous laissant tous perplexe . Lydia le regardait incertaine .

_ Euh, il y a eu quelques cambriolages dans le quartier. Et un assassina . Dit-il alors qu'il prit une chaise pour bloquer la poignet .

Allison donna un signe de tête à Jackson pour qu'il emmène Lydia à l'étage .

_ Lydia , suis moi ! Dit-il en montrant les escaliers . J'ai besoin de te parler pendant une minute.

_ Sérieusement? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tout le monde? Demanda Lydia .

_ Les gars ? Dis-je en soulevant un rideau .

Ils soulevèrent les autre rideau et pris connaissance des quatre loup-garou qui attendait devant la maison . Stiles appelait Scott et lui demanda de venir nous rejoindre.

Je regardai les loup-garou et vis qu'ils ne bougeaient pas , ils étaient en attente .

Je portai mon regard sur Derek et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Dieu , je le détestait .

Je regardais Allison qui était complètement paniqué , je pouvais voir les émotions ce succédé sur son visage et je pouvais que ce n'était pas bon . Elle commença à examiner son téléphone à plusieurs reprise .

_ Oh mon dieu . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Stiles en remarquant mon regard .

_ Je pense que je dois appeler mon père . Dit-elle hésitante .

_ Non . Si il vous trouve ici , toi et Scott . Sans parler de Christie .

_ Je sais . Mais que devons nous faire ? Ils sont pas ici pour nous faire peur , d'accord ? Ils sont là pour tuer Lydia .

_ Allison , respire ! Lui ordonnais-je en imitant une respiration .

_ J'ai une idée tire sur l'un deux .

_ Es-tu sérieux ?

_ Nous avons dit à Scott que nous pouvions nous protéger ! Dis-je en brandissant mon arc .

_ Ou du moins lui donner un coup, non? Bien. Regarde, ils ne pensent pas que nous allons lutter, si l'un d'eux se fait frapper, je te garantis qu'ils vont décoller. Donc, il suffit de tirer sur l'un deux. Ajouta Stiles .

_ Lequel ? Demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre .

_ Euh Derek. Ouais, lui tirer dessus, de préférence dans la tête. Suggéra Stiles .

_ Si Scott était capable d'attraper une flèche, Derek le peux aisément . Objecta Allison .

_ OK, euh, il suffit de tirer l'un des trois autres alors.

_ Tu veux dire deux ? Demandais-je en inspectant les loup-garou .

_ Non, je veux dire trois.

_ Ou diable est Isaac ? Demandais-je en le cherchant .

Comme réponse , j'entendis le verre se briser et Isaac attaqua Allison en la désarmant . Je pointa mon arme sur lui mais il fut plus rapide et me fis chuter au sol .

_ Allison , monte ! Lui ordonnais-je quand je vis Isaac s'attaquer à Stiles .

Je me relevai et lui donna un coup de pied entre les reins , il poussa un gémissement de douleur et se retournait vers moi . Je me mis en position défensive en bloquant l'accès à l'étage .

_ Pousse-toi ! Dit-il dans sa forme de loup .

_ Non ! Dis-je en lui lançant un crochet du gauche .

Il attrapa mon bras avant même que je le touche et croisa mes deux bras en l'air de sorte que je me trouvais juste en face de lui . Je le regardai et fis la première chose qui me passai à l'esprit . J'appuyai mes lèvres contre les siennes . Au début , il ne répondit pas choqué par mon baiser alors je picorais un peu plus sa lèvre et il me prit dans ses bras sauvagement . Il me tenait maintenant par les cuisse et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son torse au fur et à mesure que nos lèvres s'entremêlait .

Je noua mes mains autour de son cou et appuyait sur sa tête pour prolonger notre baiser . J'entrouvris la bouche et Isaac enfouit sa langue dans celle-ci , nos langues se battaient maintenant ensemble pour avoir la domination puis notre baiser fut interrompu quand Scott attrapa Isaac et le jeta contre le mur . Je tombai sur le sol et haletai , je n'avais pas réalisé que je n'avais pas respirer pendant la durer de tout le baiser . Scott donna un nouveau coup à Isaac et il prit les deux béta et les jetaient par la porte aux pieds de Derek .

Derek les regarda déçu et et reporta son attention sur nous .

_ Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu continu à me refuser Scott . Tu n'es pas un oméga , tu es déjà l'alpha de ta propre meute ! Dit-il en nous observant tous avant d'arrêter son regard sur moi . Mais vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me battre . Dit-il hautain .

_ Je peux vous tenir à distance jusqu'à ce que les flics arrivent ! Répondit Scott narquois en entendant les sirènes .

_ Quelqu'un peut-il me dire l'enfer ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Lydia en nous rejoignant .

Et puis un cri strident se fit entendre nous obligeant tous à regarder le toit . Là se tenait là , le Kanima et je compris qui il était .

_ Jackson ! Murmura Scott .

_ Je devrais y aller ! Dis-je à Scott après que les flics soient partie .

Je vis que mes parents n'était pas encore à la maison et poussa un soupir de soulagement .

Je n'avais pas vraiment faim après ce que je venais d'apprendre , j'avais plus besoin d'un grand réconfort . Tout mes sentiments étaient remis en question . J'avais embrassé Isaac pour le divertir mais quand il m'avait rendu mon baiser j'avais voulu plus , beaucoup plus . Mais au fond de moi je ressentais une pointe de culpabilité et je ne savais pas pourquoi . De plus , j'avais appris que l'un de mes plus proches amis était une créature reptilienne qui tuait des gens . Enfin , je pensais que je devrais mis habituer , c'était Beacon Hills après tout . J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et en sortit une boite de Ben&Jerry's aux pépite de cookie et pris le coulis de caramel avant de monter dans ma chambre .

Je me changeais dans un short de garçons et mis un simple débardeur et m'asseyais à mon bureau quand un bruit m'interpella . Je regardai ma fenêtre et croisa les yeux bleu d'Isaac .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je en ouvrant la fenêtre .

_ Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant ma question .

Je me poussa et tendit mon bras pour lui faire signe d'entrer .

Il était vraiment grand , il pouvait presque toucher mon plafond , il inspecta ma chambre intrigué .

Je pris mon gilet à capuche Ralph Lauren et le mis .

_ Si tu es venue pour obtenir des informations , tu peux repartir ! Lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur ma chaise de bureau .

Il me regardait mal à l'aise et je pouvais voir ses joues devenir pourpre , il était toujours le même . Il avait toujours ce petit visage d'ange qui me faisait craquer .

_ Tu dessine ? Dit-il en regardant un de mes croquis .

Isaac regardait le dessin , il ne pouvait pas la regarder sans repenser au baiser qu'il avait échanger plus tôt . Il savait qu'elle l'avait simplement fait pour le divertir mais il l'avait tellement aimer . Il voulait ressentir son corps contre le siens , le go**ût de ses lèvres , son parfum . Il n'avait pas** pu penser à autre chose depuis . Il voulait la revoir . Il sentit sa main sur son épaule et il tressaillit puis se retourna , elle lui faisait face et il fut époustouflé par sa beauté . Elle était la fille la plus jolie qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître et elle l'avait embrassé . Il la regarda et vis qu'elle était encore plus belle sous son œil de loup-garou , il pouvait dire qu'elle avait une peau parfaite .

_ Alors c'est comment la vie de loup-garou ? Demandais-je timidement .

_ Pas aussi amusant que je pensais . Avoua-t-il déçu .

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et tapota le matelas pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre .

**Voilà , les amis . Le premier moment Isaac / Christie . J'espère que vous l'avez aimer . Surtout n'hésiter pas à me dire si vous voulez voir plus de Derek/Christie ou Isaac/Christie ou même plus d'interaction avec un autre personnage . Je serai heureuse de satisfaire quelque unes de vos attentes .**


	20. Frenemy

**Un nouveau chapitre , un ! La relation de Jackson est très fusionnel mais rassurez vous ils ne sont que de très bon amis . Si elle a eu un certain écrasement pour Jackson , c'est finit .**

_Vous avez fait quoi ? Criais-je dans le téléphone._

_On a enfermer Jackson dans un fourgon de police , d'accord ? Répondit Stiles agité ._

_Très bien , où est-il ? _

_Tu ne peux pas venir , il faut que l'un de nous aille au lycée si on ne veux pas éveillé les soupçons ._

_Je te jure Stiles si tu lui fait du ma …_

_Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a attaquer . À plusieurs reprise . _

_Bien ! Dis-je agacé. Mais tu me revaudra ça ._

Je raccrochai et ferma mon casier avant de me diriger vers mon prochain cours . J'entrai dans la salle de cours et alla m'asseoir à côté d'Allison .

_ Tu es au courant de ce que s'est deux idiots ont encore fait ? Lui demandais-je en me penchant .

_ Je sais mais il va bien , ne t'inquiète pas !

_ Je …

Le haut-parleur retentit et j'entendis une voix m'appeler me demandant de venir dans le bureau du principal .

Je rassemblais mes affaires et donna un regard paniqué à Allison , elle me le rendit et je sortis de la salle .

J'entrai dans le bureau de Gérard et il m'acceuillait avec un grand sourire avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui .

_ Allison m'a dit que vous alliez étudier ensemble ce soir . J'acquiésais . Seulement toute les deux ?

_ Hé Lydia ! Dis-je en me redressant sur la chaise. Nous nous préparons pour notre test d'histoire du monde . Expliquais-je .

_ Ah l'histoire . C'est un de mes favoris ! Dit-il en souriant . En particulier l'histoire militaire .

Bien sur c'était évident , il était un chasseur hors pair .

_ Tu n'as jamais entendu l'expression « connaît ton ennemi » ?

_ C'est tiré de l'art de la guerre de Sun Tzu ! Dis-je fière de ma connaissance .

_ Très bien , sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

_ Pour gagner une bataille, il faut savoir tout ce que nous pouvons sur notre ennemi.

_ Bien de nouveau . Vois-tu ton père , ton oncle et moi rencontrons se problème en ce moment . Nous avons un ennemi commun dont on ne sait presque rien . Il a tué l'un des nôtres , entre autre . Dit-il grave .

Je pouvais sentir la tension s'installer dans la pièce et je me raclai la gorge .

_ J'ai entendu dire . Dis-je timidement .

_ As-tu entendu dire que Jackson ne s'est pas montrer en cours aujourd'hui ?

_ Il n'a pas ? Feintais-je .

_ C'est parents ont appelé la police . Tu ne sais absolument rien à ce propos ? Demanda-t-il inquisiteur .

Je hochai la tête en signe de négation .

_ Eh bien permet moi de te dire ce que je sais . Allison et toi sont très similaire bien que je sais que tu es beaucoup plus forte de caractère . Et le je sais que le premier instinct d'un adolescent est de protéger leurs amis. Et je crois que ma petite-fille voudrait toujours protéger ses amis, même si cela signifiait mentir. Expliqua-t-il . Donc , j'aimerai te poser une question , mais cette fois avec un certain avantage . Dit-il en se levant et se posta derrière moi .

J'eus un mouvement de recul quand il approcha sa main de mon cou.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire du mal . Dit-il rassurant . Je veux juste avoir une idée de ton pouls. Penses-y comme un jeu. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de dire la vérité. Expliqua-t-il en appuyant ses doigts sur ma gorge .

Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire et compris que je devais à tout pris me calmer si je ne voulais pas qu'il sente mon cœur s'accélérer sous le mensonge .

_ Sais-tu quoi que ce soit à propos de Jackson étant manquant?

_ Non ! Dis-je en contrôlant mes battements .

Je commençais à avoir chaud très chaud et mon cœur ne tarderais pas à augmenter , Gérard avait le dont de me stressé en tant normal alors avec un contact c'était pire .

_ Est-il en difficulté? Continua-t-il .

_ Je-Je-Je-Je ne sais pas. Bégayais-je . Je ne sais pas . Répétais-je plus sur de moi .

_ Est-ce que Allison sait quelque chose ?

_ Non ! La défendis-je immédiatement . Enfin , je veux dire , je ne sais pas . Me rattrapais-je .

_ Cela a-t-il avoir quelque chose avec Scott ?

_ Non . Je veux dire, je ne je ne sais pas pas.

_ Ton pouls à sauté deux fois .

_ C'est parce que tu me fais peur ! Objectais-je en me levant rapidement .

_ Je suis désolé , ma chérie . Dit-il penaud avec un sourire aux lèvres . Cela à certainement été trop loin .

_ Sans blague ! Dis-je en le fusillant du regard .

_ Ce n'était pas juste pour moi d'utiliser des tactiques de ce genre. Je suis désolé. Tu peux retourner en classe. Aller de l'avant. Dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte .

Je sortis aussi vite qu'il m'était donné de faire et partit à la recherche de Scott et Allison mais remarquai un homme d'entretien installer quelque chose . Quand je vis la camera , je sentis mon pouls augmenter considérablement . Ils étaient partout .

_ Je crains que votre professeur se sentait malade aujourd'hui, et a dû partir plus tôt. Donc, malheureusement, vous êtes coincé avec moi en tant que substitut. Entendis-je une voix familière expliquer .

J'entrai dans la salle et mon pouls s'accéléra à nouveau et je regardai Allison et Scott inquiète et ils me rendirent mon regard .

_ Christie . Dit Victoria tout sourire . S'est gentil de se joindre à nous , prenez place . Dit-elle en me montrant une chaise .

Je ravalai la bile qui montait et m'asseyais . Victoria Argent était une femme que je respectais énormément . J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis que tout à commencer , je la considérai comme ma deuxième maman mais comme tout les Argent qui m'entourait elle avait le don de me donner la chair de pouls parfois .

_ Quelqu'un peut-il me rattraper à la vitesse où nous en sommes? M. McCall ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant sévèrement l'intéressé .

Ce n'était pas bon du tout , je me sentais oppressé même au lycée maintenant .

La sonnerie retentit et je poussai un soupir avant de me presser de rassembler mes affaires .

_ Allison , Christie ! Nous hélas Victoria alors qu'on s'apprêtait à sortir .

Nous nous regardions angoissé et nous tournions vers la femme .

_ Nous avons remarqué que vous avez échanger beaucoup d'appel avec cet , euh , Stilinski ! Toute les deux . Dit-elle en nous dévisageant chacun notre tour .

J'avais de nouveau chaud et j'entendais mon cœur battre la chamade , elle avait vraiment le don de me terrorisé . Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comprendre que je voyais toujours mes deux meilleurs amis sinon je savais qu'elle le ferait du mal . Cependant , je ne savais pas quoi dire , rien ne me venait à l'idée .

_ Oh , vous nous avez dit de garder un œil sur Lydia et Stiles à le béguin pour elle depuis , euh , la troisième année . De sorte , nous devons lui parler . Nous sauvait Allison .

Victoria me regarda perplexe .

_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien , Christie ?

J'avais déjà subit un interrogatoire quelque heure plus tôt , je n'étais pas prête à en subir un autre .

_ Si , Si , Si je vais bien ! Dis-je en hochant frénétiquement la tête .

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous deux . D'être dans la même pièce , d'être assit avec eux . Essayer de ne pas les regarder . Mais penser à la manière dont cela vous fait forte . Dit-elle en serrant le poing pour nous montrer son point de vue . Quand toute ces filles laissent leur vie de lycée définit par un garçon , à prier qu'ils les emmène au bal de fin d'année .

_ Nous ne pouvons pas être forte et allez au bal ? Demandais-je coupant la conversation .

_ Bien sur , mais avec un autre garçon Allison . Dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille . Rappelez-vous , tant que vous deux rester fortes nous n'avons pas à le tuer .

Une fois la conversation terminé , Allison et moi s'empressèrent de rejoindre Stiles .

_ Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir tenir ! Dis-je en craquant . C'est trop , notre famille , les loup-garou , kanima . Scott , Derek , Jackson . Continuais-je paniqué .

_ Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Répondit Allison en posant une main sur mon épaule . Ça va aller , d'accord ? Nous serons bien . Tu sais pourquoi ?

Je haussai les épaules essayant de calmer ma respiration saccadé .

_ Parce que nous sommes forte , d'accord ? Christie , tu es la fille la plus forte qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer ! Me dit-elle en m'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux .

_ Allison ! Dis-je dans un sanglot .

_ Non . Reprends-toi ! Dit-elle rudement . Ce n'est pas toi , OK ? Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit lors de l'enterrement de Kate ?

Je l'as regardait incrédule .

_ Nous surveillons nos arrières , maintenant . Dit-elle dans un sourire .

Je la pris dans mes bras et souffla avant de reprendre mes esprits .

Nous marchions vers Stiles qui était accoudé sur le fourgon de police .

_ Oh , mon dieu ! Sursauta-t-il .

_ Ils savent pour Jackson .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Stiles incrédule.

_ Ils savent pour le manque de Jackson ! Répéta Allison .

_ Non, ils ne peuvent pas. J'ai été textos ses parents depuis la nuit dernière. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée. Répliqua Stiles convaincu .

_ Mon grand-père m'a dit que ses parents sont allés à la police. Ils savent. Répétais-je agacé .

Stiles se précipitai à la radio du fourgon et écouta le canal de la police .

_ Toutes les unités disponibles procéder à Beacon Hills préserve suivez les instructions. Procédez avec prudence jusqu'à l'arrivée du Shérif Stilinski . Procédez avec prudence.

Stiles s'empressa de monter dans le fourgon et nous le suivions . Il appela quelqu'un avec le téléphone de Jackson et le laissa tomber sur le sol avant de chasser loin .

Scott nous rejoignait et nous nous penchions sur le sujet Jackson .

_ Si Jackson ne se souvient pas d'être le Kanima, il ne va certainement pas se rappeler avoir volé la tablette de Danny. Dit Stiles .

_ Pourquoi l'aurait-il voler si il ne s'est même pas ce qu'il y a dessus ? Demandais-je perplexe.

_ Que faire si quelqu'un d'autre l'a pris ? Suggéra Allison .

_ Quelqu'un d'autre sait ce qu'il est .

_ Qui signifie que quelqu'un le protège . Comme le dit le bestiaire . « le Kanima cherche un ami » , non ? Demandais-je pensive.

_ Donc, quelqu'un montres à Jackson comment faire une vidéo de lui-même en tournant dans le Kanima, puis efface une partie seulement de celle-ci afin qu'il ne saurait pas? Je veux dire, qui ferait cela?

_ Quelqu'un qui voulait le protéger? Répondis-je à Stiles .

_ Il y a autre chose. Tu as dit la seule chose que tu as trouvé en ligne sur le Kanima est qu'il va après meurtriers. Dit Scott plus pou lui-même .

_ Que faire si c'est réellement vrai? Demanda Allison .

_ Eh bien , non , il ne peut pas être . Il a essayer de tous nous tuer , vous vous souvenez ? Objecta Stiles . Je ne sais pas pour vous trois , mais je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un dernièrement. Dit-il sarcastique.

_ Je ne pense pas que il essayer de nous tuer . Rappels-toi la première fois lorsque nous étions à la maison d'Isaac , il est juste passé à côté de nous , non ?

_ Tu as raison , il a juste couru hors tension . Répondit Allison éberlué .

_ Et il ne t'as pas tué au garage seulement le mécanicien . Expliqua Scott .

_ Et bien oui mais il a essayer de tuer Christie , Derek et moi à la piscine dans la piscine .

_ Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ?

_ Il l'aurait fait .

_ Non , Stiles regarde il ne m'a pas fait de mal , tu te souviens ? Il m'a juste regarder . Dis-je .

_ Pourquoi je me sens si violé , tout d'un coup ? Demanda Stiles .

_ Parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui se passe . Et nous ne savons ce que s'est .

_ Nous ne savons de ce qui se passe avec Jackson ou même pourquoi quelqu'un le protège .

_ Connais ton ennemi ! Lâchais-je sans réfléchir .

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi , confus .

_ Juste une chose que mon grand-père a dit ! Me défendis-je pas sur moi-même de ce que je voulais dire .

_ Très bien , je l'ai tuons Jackson . Déclara Stiles . Le problème est résolu .

_ Il a risqué sa vie pour nous ! Objecta Scott . Contre Peter , tu te souviens ?

_ Oui mais qu'est ce qu'il a eu en retour ? La morsure de Derek . Répondit lui-même . C'est drôle comment il a juste obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait soi-disant en risquant sa vie pour nous, c'est drôle.

_ Cela ne veux pas dire qu'il ne vaut toujours pas la peine d'être sauvé ! Dis-je exacerbé .

_ Il y a toujours quelque chose avec lui .

_ Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Le défendis-je .

_ Et alors ? Demanda Stiles hautain .

_ Moi non plus . Tu te souviens quand je t'ai presque tué et Jackson ? Demanda Scott à Allison . J'ai eu quelqu'un pour m'aider . Il n'a personne . Conclut-il .

_ C'est sa faute .

_ N'a pas d'importance . Répondit Scott tendit que je frappai Stiles . Si nous pouvons le sauver , nous devrions essayer .

Après avoir terminer notre conversation , Stiles à déclarer qu'il devait aller vérifier sur Lydia car celle-ci n'avait clairement pas digérer le fait que je l'ai laisser tomber l'autre soir . Scott et Allison était entrain de discuter dans la voiture alors je profitai de ce moment pour aller vérifier Jackson . Je rentrai dans le van et le vit attacher seulement vêtu du bas de survêtement et retenu par des menottes.

_ Hey ! Dis-je en enroulant une couverture autour de ses épaules .

_ Christie , détache moi , s'il te plaît . M'implora-t-il .

_ Tu sais que je peux pas faire ça . Autant que je déteste l'admettre , Stiles a raison tu tues des gens et nous ne pouvons pas te laisser continuer .

_ C'est vrai que je t'ai attaquer à la piscine ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Disons que tu m'a plutôt renifler ! Dis-je dans un sourire .

_ Renifler ? Demanda Jackson perplexe .

_ Eh bien tu as pris une de mes mèches de cheveux et la sentit avant de mes caresser la joue ! Avouais-je .

_ Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal , j'espère que tu le sais ? Demanda Jackson en prenant mon visage .

_ Je sais , Jackson ! En lui donnant un baiser sur la joue .

Jackson regarda Christie choqué par son baiser mais lui sourit . Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et Jackson prit une partit de la couverture qu'elle lui avait donner et la tira sur elle , de sorte qu'ils étaient plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été .

Il avait été terrifié à l'idée que Christie le déteste quand Stiles lui avait dit qu'il l'avait attaquer à la piscine . Il n'avait pas cesser de penser à elle depuis ça et il était heureux qu'elle soit là . Elle était une vraie amie et avec elle , il se sentait moins seul .

Christie s'était endormit quand un mouvement brusque l'extirpai de son sommeil , elle se réveilla et vis Jackson presque recouvert de toute ses écailles .

_ Christie , vas-t'en ! Cria Jackson .

_ Non , je vais te laisser !

_ Vas-t'en ! Grogna Jackson d'une voix surnaturel .

Et avant que Christie puisse se rendre à Jackson , un coup violent la coucha sur le sol . Sa tête tournait et elle vit Jackson s'enfuir avant de s'évanouir .

_ Christie , Christie ? La secoua Allison .

Je me relavai difficilement et aussitôt l'inquiétude s'empara de moi .

_ Jackson , il est parti ! Dis-je paniqué .

_ Je sais . Tu vas bien ? Demanda la brune avec une expression affolé sur le visage .

_ Nous devons le dire à nos parents ! Dis-je en me relevant brusquement .

_ Scott , il va tuer quelqu'un ! Déclara Allison pour défendre mon point de vue .

_ Bon , dites leurs . Dites leurs tout ! Conclut Scott .

_ Je dois aussi le dire à mon père . Répliqua Stiles .

_ Tout est de ma faute ! S'accablait Scott.

_ Non , ce n'est pas . Dis-je en prenant un air grave .

_ Nous sommes juste un groupe d'adolescent . Nous ne pouvons pas gérer cela. Rétorqua Allison paniqué .

_ Tu as raison .

_ Comment tu vas faire croire ton père à tout ça ? Demandais-je à Stiles .

_ Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Stiles pensif .

_ Il va me croire ! Répondit Scott en se retournant et nous montrant ses yeux couleur or de loup-garou .

Après ça , Scott et Stiles se rendirent à la station et je raccompagnai Allison chez elle . Je me garai dans l'allée et coupa le moteur . Je restai là silencieuse en regardant la grande bâtisse en face de moi sans donner un regard à Allison .

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive , Christie ? Demanda Allison en rompant le silence .

_ Rien . Je vais bien .

_ Tu es sur ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique .

_ Sur ! Dis-je en lui donnant un regarda sympathique .

Nous descendions et monta dans sa chambre quand Allison alluma la lumière , nous sursautions toute les deux à la vue de Lydia assit dans le fauteuil .

_ Tu veux nous faire faire une crise cardiaque ? La réprimandais-je en tenant mon cœur .

_ Je suis assit dans ce fauteuil pendant une heure à vous attendre ! Nous informa Lydia .

_ Nous ne pouvons pas sortir , Lydia ! Lui expliqua Allison .

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour sortir . J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler !

_ Je comprend c'est important mais peux-tu juste attendre ? Demandais-je en m'assoyant sur le lit d'Allison .

_ Pourquoi tout le monde me demande toujours d'attendre ? Pourquoi peux-t-on pas simplement parler maintenant ? Demanda Lydia déçu .

_ Parce que tu ne peux pas tout avoir tout de suite , Lydia ! Répondit Allison froidement.

Je regardai la brune et lui donna un regard ébahit . Je pensais la même chose mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous devions être aussi dure avec elle . Je savais que ça avait été une dure journée et que Allison était à bout .

_ Tu sais ce que je veux moi ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me traduire cinq pages de latin archaïque mais de toute évidence ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt . Continua Allison .

_ Je sais traduire le latin archaïque ! Répondit Lydia .

Nous nous regardions avant de regarder la rouquine devant nous ébahit .

_ Tu connais le latin archaïque ? Demanda Allison toujours éberlué .

_ Je m'ennuiais en latin classique

_ Ta culture n'a-t-elle pas de limite ? Demandais-je toujours aussi ébloui par la connaissance de Lydia .

_ Juste montrer moi ces pages ! Dit-elle en ignorant notre air ébahit .

Lydia se pencha sur les pages et commença à les traduire .

_ Es-tu sur ? Demanda Allison . Mme. Morell a dit que le mot signifie « ami » .

_ Le Kanima cherche un ami ! Répétais-je .

_ Elle avait tort . Il signifie « maître » . répondit Lydia confiante .

_ Le Kanima cherche un maître . Soufflais-je

_ Pourquoi ? C'est important ? Demanda Lydia confuse .

_ Ouais . Quelqu'un ne le protège pas . Quelqu'un le commande ! Finit Allison en me regardant affolé .


	21. Restreint

Les choses ne faisait qu'empirer . Grâce à Lydia , Allison et moi savions que le Kanima ne cherchait pas un ami mais un maître , ce qui veux dire que Jackson était contrôler par un psychopathe et n'avait aucun libre arbitre . Sans compter , que lorsque Stiles et Scott était allée à la station pour tout raconter au père de Stiles , ils avaient été accueilli par un Jackson condescendant et son père avocat . Il avait demander une injonction contre eux et maintenant ils ne pouvaient pas l'approcher . Par chance , il n'avait pas porter plainte contre moi , je me demandais pourquoi d'ailleurs .

_ Christie ? Demanda ma mère en entrant dans ma chambre .

_ Oui ? Demandais-je en sortant de mes pensées .

_ Nous devons parler ! Dit-elle solennelle .

_ Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je soucieuse .

_ Assis-toi ! Dit-elle en me montrant mon lit avant de s'y asseoir .

_ Maman , tu me fait peur ! Dis-je maintenant inquiète .

_ Détends-toi . Je voulais t'informer que nous devons faire nos valises .

_ Quoi ? Dis-je incrédule . Pour aller où ?

_ Vois-tu les choses prennent une tournure étrange et nous ne voulons pas que tu sois plus impliqué dans cette histoire . Nous faisons nos valise et nous partons demain pour la France .

_ Non , non ,non ! Dis-je les larmes au yeux . Je ne veux pas partir . Je veux rester avec mes amis , maman , j'ai besoin d'eux .

_ S'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi au moins finir mon année . La suppliais-je .

_ C'est impossible , nous partons demain .

_ Bien . Dans ce cas on peut-être demander à mon oncle chris et ma tante Victoria si ils peuvent me prendre le temps de mon année scolaires ? Proposais-je alarmé .

_ Christie ! Soupira ma mère .

_ Je t'en pris ne m'emmène pas loin d'Allison . Dis-je en laissant les larmes couler le long de mes joues .

Sans me répondre ma mère se leva et quitta ma chambre me laissant seule . Non , je ne pouvais pas partir pas quand tout allait mal . J'avais besoin de rester , je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis seuls face à tout ça . Même si tout était devenue compliqué dans ma vie , j'avais rencontrer des personnes extraordinaire auxquelles je m'était beaucoup attaché . Je ne pouvais les quitter , je serai dévaster si je devais partir loin d'Allison et de Lydia . Elles étaient mes meilleurs amies , bien que je considérais Allison plus comme une sœur . Ce n'était pas simplement des amis comme un adolescent peut avoir . Nous avions traversé des épreuves ensemble qui avaient crée un lien spécial . Mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'emmener loin de Beacon Hills .

Allison et Christie se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour dire à Scott et Stiles ce que Lydia avait traduit de la tablette . Allison sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son amie , elle était silencieuse et n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle l'avait pris chez elle . Elle ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien et elle ne supportait pas de la voir aussi peiné . Elle lui avait demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle ne lui avait rien dit . Elle détestait se sentir si impuissante . Ne pas pouvoir protéger sa meilleure amie la dévastait . Elle avait toujours eu une sorte d'admiration pour Christie , elle était toujours forte dans toute les circonstances , elle ne l'avait jamais vue se briser . Elle avait su dès le premier jours qu'elle l'avait rencontrer qu'elle pourrait compter sur elle . Elle l'avait toujours protéger et appuyer sur toute ses décisions et maintenant elle avait peur de la perdre . Elle était une personne essentielle dans sa vie . Elle était comme une sœur . Elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle , elles étaient dans le même bateau . Elles avaient appris ensemble le secret de leurs famille et sa n'avait fait que renforcer leur amitié .

J'entrai dans la bibliothèque avec Allison et nous nous cachions dans l'une des allées pour éviter les caméras . Scott et Stiles qui étaient dans l'allée à côté de nous retirèrent un livre et nous regardaient à travers l'espace et nous commencions à expliquer ce que Lydia avait traduit .

_ C'est tout ce que Lydia pouvait traduire . Expliqua Allison en leur tendant la tablette.

_ Et croyez-nous, elle était très confus. Ajoutais-je .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

_ Que nous faisions partie d'une communauté de jeu en ligne qui combat des créatures mythiques. Raconta Allison avec un sourire en coin .

_ Je fais partie d'une communauté de jeu en ligne qui se bat contre des créatures mythiques. Répondit Stiles .

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Demandais-je rhétorique.

Stiles me fit une grimace et j'étouffais un rire . Il n'y avait que Stiles qui pouvait me faire sourire dans les pires moments .

_ D'accord, il ne dit pas comment savoir qui le contrôle ? Demanda Scott .

_ Non , pas vraiment mais Stiles avait raison sur les meurtriers .

_ Oui ! Dit Stiles en brandissant son poing en signe de victoire .

_ Il appelle le Kanima une arme de vengeance . Continuais-je en l'ignorant . Il y a une histoire là-bas sur ce prêtre en Amérique du Sud qui utilise le Kanima pour exécuter les assassins de son village , vous voyez?

_ Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Répondit Stiles .

_ Jusqu'à ce que le lien a grandi assez fort et qu'il a tué celui qu'il voulait . Objecta Allison .

_ Tout mauvais, très, très mauvais renchérit Stiles inquiet .

_ Voici la chose, cependant. Le Kanima est effectivement censé être un loup-garou. Mais il ne peut pas être "Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que dans son passé qui l'a manifesté. Expliquais-je .

_ D'accord, si cela signifie que Jackson pourrait utiliser quelques milliers d'heures de thérapie, je pourrais moi-même vous l'avoir dit . Dit Stiles sarcastique.

_ Que faire si il a quelque chose à voir avec ses parents? Ses vrais parents. Demandais-je soucieuse .

_ Oui, personne ne sais réellement ce qui leur est arrivé? Demanda Scott .

_ Puissance Lydia ! Répondit Stiles excité .

_ Et si elle ne sait rien? Demanda Allison perplexe.

_ Eh bien, il n'a pas une ordonnance restrictive contre moi, alors je vais lui parler moi-même. Proposais-je .

_ Bon , je fais quoi ? Demanda Scott se sentant inutile.

_ Tu as un test à rattraper , tu te souviens ? L'informa Allison .

_ Promets-nous , que si il fait quelque chose , cours dans l'autre sens ! Dit Scott grave .

_ Je sais me protéger . Rétorquais-je .

_ Christie , si tu te blesse pendant que je suis entrain de passer un stupide test , quelqu'un va devoir prendre soin de moi . Répliqua Scott clairement pas décider à me laisser aller .

_ Quelque chose comme quoi ?

_ Tout . Quelque chose d'étrange ou de bizarre ! Répliqua Allison inquiete .

_ Bien ! Dis-je en sortant .

Je commençais à marcher à la recherche de Jackson quand une main sur l'épaule m'arrêta , je me retournai et vit Allison .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je surprise .

_ Christie , je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je ne vais pas te laisser aller là-bas sans que tu me dise ce qui se passe ! Dit-elle sévèrement .

_ Je déménage , Allison ! Avouais-je dans un soupir .

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle paniqué .

_ Mes parents m'emmène loin d'ici , en France plus précisément . Expliquais-je .

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Dit-elle alors que les larmes commençait à venir .

_ Ils ne veulent pas que je soit plus impliqué dans tout ce qui se passe . J'ai essayé de leur demander de rester jusqu'à que je termine l'année , ils n'ont jamais voulu . Je pars ce soir , Allison .

Allison sentit son cœur ce serré aux paroles de sa meilleure amie , elle ne pouvait pas partir . Elle n'avait pas le droit de la quitter surtout pas maintenant . Elle avait encore besoin d'elle plus que quiconque . Elle devait trouver un moyen de la faire rester .

_ Christie , tu ne pars pas , OK ? Je vais trouver un moyen . Dit-elle en s'en allant avant que son amie la voit pleurer.

Après ma brève conversation , je pouvais sentir l'écrasement de mon cœur . Je n'étais plus aussi sur que j'avais la force d'affronter Jackson après ça . J'avais réussi à garder pour moi cette histoire de déménagement mais Allison me connaissait mieux que ça . Je décidais que je devais être forte et oublié ça pendant un moment , ma priorité était Jackson . Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand Matt tira la porte et me fit sursauter .

_ Oh mon dieu . M'exclamais-je en tenant mon cœur .

_ Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Demanda Matt.

_ Désolé, je , J'étais juste, euh, je n'étais rien. Bégayais-je .

_ Ah , joli talons ! Dit-il en montrant mes chaussures que j'avais retiré pour ne pas faire de bruit.

_ Oh! Ouais, euh, mes pieds me faisaient mal. Mentis-je .

_ Ouais moi aussi je les enlèves quand j'ai mal . Répondit Matt stupidement .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je le trouvant étrange .

_ Euh, oubliez ça. Hé, as-tu entendu parler du spectacle souterrain? Apparemment, ils ont un peu grand nom filature. Dit-il pour me faire la conversation.

_ Oh, tu veux dire comme une rave? Demandais-je pas sur de comprendre .

_ Oh, est-il encore une rave si vous ne roulez pas? Je viens d'appeler ça un parti. Dit-il en essayant d'être drôle.

Je fis un faux sourire pour ne pas le blesser et il continua .

_ Mais bon, j'ai un ami qui peut nous connecter avec des billets si tu veux . Tu veux que je t'en obtienne un? Me proposa-t-il .

_ Ouais . Dis-je sans réfléchir . Oui , très bien . En comprenant qu'il me proposait en fait un rendez-vous .

_ Ouais? Demanda-t-il surpris par ma réponse .

_ Ouais , cool . Dis-je dans un sourire.

Matt avait l'air d'un garçon gentil alors pourquoi ne pas accepter et passé du bon temps .

_ Hum, c'est vendredi, donc impatient d'y être.

_ Oh , vendredi ? Dis-je déçu .

_ Oui , pourquoi il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il soudain angoissé que j'ai un empêchement .

_ Non , non , c'est bon ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

Et il repartit dans la direction opposé . J'entrai dans le vestiaire des garçons et appela Jackson .

_ Jackson ? Tu es là ? Demandais-je en marchant vers le bruit des douches .

Je marcha vers les douches et vis Jackson nu .

_ Tu aurai pu me prévenir ! Dis-je en me couvrant les yeux .

_ C'est toi qui est entrer dans le vestiaire des garçons ! Dit-il en éteignant le jet d'eau .

_ Je croyais t'avoir vu et oublie ! Dis-je en reculant vers les casier .

_ Alors tu voulais parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi toujours nu .

_ Nous pouvons parler plus tard ! Dis-je effrayé .

_ Non ! Répondit-il d'un ton dur . Parlons maintenant . Ordonna-t-il .

_ Je dois aller en cl …

_ Non , tu as des notes parfaites , tu peux te permettre de sauter une classe . Me coupa-t-il .

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je reculai loin de Jackson au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait . Il ne ressemblait pas au Jackson que je connaissais , il était menaçant et effrayant .

_ Tu vas bien ? Ton cœur bat comme un fou. Dit-il satisfait de son effet sur moi . Je croyais que tu voulais parler ? Demanda-t-il en me plaquant contre le mur .

Il se tenait à quelque centimètre de moi maintenant , je sentais son souffle sur mon visage .

_ Je vais bien . Mentis-je .

_ Tu es sur . Parce que tu semble assez stressé . Est-il tout tes petits amis ? Est-ce tout cela ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu continu à l'aider , tout ces loup-garous . Tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas être ami avec eux . Tu es une chasseuse et au moindre coup , ils te tueront comme ils ont tuer ta tante . Si tu ne l'a pas encore réaliser alors tu es la fille la plus stupide qui soit . Tu n'es qu'une petite distraction pour eux .

_ Arrête ! Il suffit d'arrêter . Ordonnais-je blessé .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Christie , hmm , lorsque Derek enverra ses petits chiens de garde pour te tuer ? Ils ont tuer ta tante . Ils ont presque tuer Lydia . Qui penses-tu que va être la prochaine ? Non , pas toi . Tu es la petite salope de Derek ou peut-être celle d'Isaac , non ? Qui c'est ? Eh bien , si tu crois ça . Tu es déjà morte . J'espère juste que ton père t'as enseigné comment te déplacer pour te protéger. Dit-il en caressant mon visage avec ses griffes .

_ En fait , il l'a fait ! Dis-je en lui faisant une des prise que mon père m'avait enseigné .

Mais Jackson était plus fort et maintenant il se retrouvait sur moi toujours nu .

_ Christie? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il comme si il sortait d'une transe .

Jackson se leva et se précipita pour enfiler un short quand Scott entra dans la pièce et pris connaissance de la scène .

_ Je , je vais bien ! Bégayais-je . Je vais bien . Tentais-je de rassurer Scott .

Mais mais tentative était vaine car Scott progeta Jackson contre l'un des casiers .

_ J'ai une ordonnance d'interdiction ! Cria-t-il .

_ Crois-moi je me suis retenu ! Lui répondit Scott .

Jackson chargea Scott et le plaqua contre les murs des douches . Scott se releva mais Jackson l'asséna d'un coup de pied tellement puissant qu'il envoya Scott dans le mur et cela le fissura . Scott frappa Jackson et il glissa sur le sol . Jackson vit les poids et en prit un de 50 kilo avec une telle facilité et le jeta sur Scott . Scott le rattrapa et manqua de vaciller sous le poids et avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose Jackson le jeta sur les éviers et l'évier se brisa sous la force provoquant une fuite d'eau .

Scott et Jackson se tenait maintenant par les épaules et avait un duel de force les faisant passer par la porte . Erica attrapa Jackson tandis que Allison et Scott essayait de canaliser Scott .

_ Les Garçons! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Hey! Assez! Assez. Que pensez-vous idiots que vous faites ? Jackson! Calmez-vous! M. McCall,voulez vous expliquer? Stilinski! Intervenu M. Harris .

_ Vous avez laissé tomber cela. Dit Matt en me tendant la tablette d'Allison .  
_ Vous et vous . Dit M. Harris en prenant la tablette et désigna Scott et Jackson . En fait, vous tous détention.

Nous entrions en détention et je m'asseyais loin de Scott et Stiles avec Allison .

_ Oh, euh, nous ne pouvons pas être en détention ensemble. J'ai une ordonnance restrictive contre ces outils. Expliqua Jackson condescendant.

_ Tous ces outils ? Demanda Harris agacé .

_ Non seulement, nous outils. Répondit Stiles en levant la main .

_ Bien , vous deux là-bas . Dit M. Harris en montrant la table loin de Jackson .

Je me sentais mal à l'aise à la table avec Jackson , je sentais son regard penaud sur moi et même si je savais que ce n'était pas lui qui avait parler , je n'arrêtai pas d'y repenser . Au fond il avait peut-être raison .

_ Je vais parler à mes parents et leurs demander si tu peux vivre avec nous ! Me sortit Allison de mes pensées .

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne te laisserai pas partir , pas sans avoir essayer de te faire rester ! Expliqua-t-elle .

Je lui donna un sourire reconnaissant et lui serra la main , elle me le rendit et nous restions là à observer la conversation que Stiles et Scott avait .

Matt me proposa des chips mais je déclina . Je n'avais pas envie de graisse dans un moment comme celui là .

Jackson se sentit mal et s'empressa d'aller au toilette avec M. Harris sur ses talons , celui-ci nous mis en garde de ne pas bouger et dans la minute ou il fut sortit Stiles et Scott se précipitèrent à la table d'Erica.

_ A ton avis , de quoi ils parlent ? Demandais-je à Allison .

_ Je ne sais pas ! Dit-elle en les regardant .

La voix de la mère retentit à travers les haut-parleurs et demanda à Scott de venir dans son bureau . Allison et moi nous sommes regarder paniqué n'aimant pas du tout le faites qu'il est une nouvelle conversation avec l'un de ses parents .

Quand Scott revint il donna un regard vers nous pour rassurer Allison et elle se détendit . Jackson revenait et se rasseya à notre table , il était livide et en sueur complètement effrayé . Je me demandais ce qui se passait avec lui et ne put m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui . M. Harris ramassa ses affaires alors nous l'imitions tous mais il nous arrêta .

_ Oh, non, je suis désolé. Euh, oui, je m'en vais. Mais aucun d'entre vous sans vont . Vous pouvez aller quand vous avez terminé avec les étagères. Profitez du reste de votre soirée. Dit-il dans un sourire sadique .

Je me retrouvai avec Erica dans une allée et je commençais à ranger les livres .

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup , n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Erica en rompant le silence .

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas , ce sont tes choix que je ne respecte pas ! Répondis-je sincèrement .

_ Pourtant , tu ne déteste pas Isaac ou même Derek ! Dit-elle .

_ Je déteste personne Erica , je veux juste pas perdre plus de gens !

Stiles m'expliquai la mort des parents de Jackson derrière une étagère .

_ Cela signifie qu'il est né après sa mère est morte par césarienne. Ils ont dû le sortir de son cadavre. Concluais-je .

_ Était-ce un accident ou pas? Demanda Allison .

_ Le mot dans le rapport est «non concluants. Répondit Stiles .  
_ Ses parents auraient été assassinés? Demandais-je intrigué .

_ Si c'était le cas, il s'inscrit dans le mythe Kanima. Vous savez? Il cherche et tue des meurtriers. Expliqua Allison .  
_ Mais pour Jackson? Ou pour celui qui le contrôle ?

_ Nous devons lui parler. Nous devons lui dire.  
_ Il ne va pas …

Une pile de livre tomba droit sur moi et je chuta au sol . Erica venait tout de suite me dégagé des débris et je me relevai difficilement . Elle changea et je vis une silhouette verte nous survoler . Le Kanima fit une incision sur Erica et elle chuta au sol .

_ Erica ! Cria Scott et Christie ensemble .

J'allais pour l'aider mais le Kanima se posta devant moi , je cherchai une arme mais ne rien a part des livres partout . Il se rappocha de moi et je tomba sur le sol . Je sentis une coupure sur mon cou et aussitôt tout mon corps s'immobilisa sur le sol .

Jackson s'arrêta devant le tableau à moitié transformer et écrivit quelque chose sur le tableau , je tenta de tourner ma tête pour mieux voir mais mon corps ne bougea pas d'un pouce . Puis il sauta par la fenêtre et Allison s'empressa d'aller à ma rencontre.

_ Christie , tu vas bien ?

_ A part la paralysie de la tête aux pieds ? Super bien . Dis-je sarcastique .

Stiles courut à Erica et elle fut prise de secousse .

_ Je crois qu'elle fait une crise ! Nous informa Stiles .

_ Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital . Ordonnais-je aux garçons .

_ Derek ! Gémit Erica . Seulement à Derek .

_ Aller ! S'exclama Allison en me prenant dans ses bras .

_ Je vais rester ici avec vous ! Nous expliqua Scott .

_ Il ne peut pas la prendre seule . Pas comme ça . Dit Allison . Prenez Christie avec vous !

_ Et Matt ? Contestais-je .

_ J'ai appeler une ambulance pour lui , juste allez ! Ordonna Allison .

_ Cela ne sent pas bon . Dit Scott à Allison .

_ Ça va ! Le rassura Allison .

_ Non, ce n'est pas. Non, ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut rien dire. Mais il se sent comme il le fait.

_ Scott, allez. Allez. L'intima Allison .

Il me prit dans ses bras et me mis à l'arrière de la jeep avec Erica .

Après un court trajet en voiture , Stiles s'arrêta dans un vieux quartiers et Scott me prit dans ses bras.

_ Derek ! Cria Scott .

J'aperçus Derek et Isaac sortir d'un vieux wagon de train et se précipiter vers nous .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Isaac en me prenant des bras de Scott.

_ Le Kanima ! Dis-je .

_ Mettez la sur le sol ! Derek ordonna .

Isaac se mit à marcher et entra dans un des wagons abandonné , il me déposa sur un lit et un cri de souffrance retentit .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je affolé .

Un cri strident retentit dans l'ancienne station de train et Isaac me couvrit les oreilles en plongeant ses yeux bleu intense dans mes yeux . Je perdue toute la notion du temps et de l'endroit ou je me trouvais tout ce que je voyais c'était le regard d'Isaac dans le mien .

Après un moment , un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je réussi à tourner la tête la paralysie se dissipant . Je vis Derek dans l'encadrement de la porte et il nous regardait étrangement . Je ne pouvais pas lire son expression mais Isaac se détacha de moi avant de regarder son alpha .

_ Erica va bien ? Demandais-je à Derek .

_ Elle va guérir . Dit-il simplement . Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

_ Je vais bien . Dis-je en sentant de nouveaux mes pieds .

Isaac passa une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreilles délicatement et je lui sourit , il me rendit mon sourire et caressa ma joue de son pouce .

Je me redressai et vis Derek fusiller Isaac du regard , je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait ou pourquoi il en voulait à son béta et je ne voulais pas savoir . Je me levai et me remis sur mes pieds , je manqua de vaciller et Isaac et Derek se penchèrent pour me rattraper . Je sentis la prise de Derek se resserrer sur moi et Isaac me lâcha .

_ Ou est Scott ? Demandais-je en ignorant la tension qui s'était installé .

_ Je suis là ! Dit-il en m'aidant à marcher loin de Derek .

_ Tu pourrai me ramener à ma voiture ? Demandais-je à Scott .

_ Je vais la raccompagner ! Répondit Derek avant même que Scott puisse me répondre .

Scott regarda l'alpha perplexe et Derek ignora son regard en mettant sa veste .

_ Ça va aller ? Me demanda Scott inquiet .

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi , je suis plus forte que ça ! Dis-je en lui souriant .

Je me tournai vers Isaac et marcha jusqu'à lui quand je fus en face de lui , je le pris dans mes bras et il m'encercla de ses long bras musclés . Je me blottis un instant contre son torse et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue avant de passé devant Derek .

Je montai dans la camaro et Derek chassa loin de la station .

Derek conduit en silence , Christie ne disait pas un mot et il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait penser , il se permit un regard vers elle et fut une nouvelle fois éblouit par sa beauté . Elle était concentré sur le paysage et il pouvait voir ses petites fossettes sur ses joues . Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute , personnellement , Derek préférait quand elle avait les cheveux lâcher car il pouvait sentir son odeur lorsque le vent les faisaient voler . Il avait vue la proximité qu'elle avait avec Isaac et il regrettait de l'avoir transformer , il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la toucher comme il l'avait toucher surtout pas un de ses béta mais il avait vue que Christie était elle-même très à l'aise avec Isaac et cela le tuait qu'elle ne soit pas comme ça avec lui . Il voulait sentir son corps frêle contre le sien et sentir son corps réchauffer sous son toucher mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être comme ça . Il avait su qu'elle avait commencer la formation et il savait qu'il ne serait qu'une question avant qu'elle les rejoigne complètement . Il n'avait même pas imaginer comment ce serait si elle venait à devenir son ennemi , il espérait au plus profond de lui que cela n'arriverait jamais mais là encore , c'était une chasseuse , elle pourrait le devenir à tout moment .

Je sentais son regard sur moi et bizarrement ça me plaisait , j'aimais qu'il me regarde et qu'il m'examine . Je me demandais si je ne ressemblai pas trop à un gâchis et me surpris à détacher mes cheveux avant de les lisser comme pour me refaire une beauté . J'aperçus le sourire en coin de Derek et me tournai vers lui et examina son expression .

_ Tu es entrain de regarder ! Dit-il en souriant maintenant .

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et me tournai vers la fenêtre .

_ Alors tu as commencer la formation ? Demanda Derek sans réfléchir .

_ Comment tu sais ? Demandais-je ébahit .

_ Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Allison ! Avoua-t-il indéfectible .

_ Est-ce que tu me suis ? Demandais-je agacé .

À mon plus grand étonnement , Derek se mit à rire sans retenu . C'était la première fois que j'entendais son rire , il était sauvage , guttural et très séduisant . Je sentis mon ventre me picoter et à chaque fois que j'entendis la nuance de son rire les papillonnement augmentèrent . Je fus déçu quand j'aperçus la chrysler , je savais que j'allai quitter Derek et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'en avait aucune envie . Je voulais rester là , assis dans la camaro à écouter son rire pendant des heures .

Il se garai près de ma voiture , je le remerciai et descendis .

_ Christie ? Me hélas Derek en baissant la vitre passager . Sois prudente . Dit-il en noyant ses yeux verts amende dans les miens .

Il partit et je poussai un léger soupir avant de monter dans la chrysler . Je regardai mon I phone et vit que j'avais un message d'Allison me disant de la rejoindre chez elle .

Je me garai dans l'allée des Argent et alla frapper à la porte . Ce fut Victoria qui m'ouvrit , elle me donna un grand sourire et ouvrit la porte en grand pour me laisser entrer .

Quand j'entrai dans le salon , je vis mes parents étaient assis avec les parents d'Allison et elle-même , ils discutaient entre-eux . Ils me regardèrent tous et Allison me donna un grand sourire .

_ Sais-tu que ta chère cousine ici présente à de grand talent de persuasion ? Me demanda mon père en donnant un sourire radieux à Allison .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Tu restes à Beacon Hills ! M'annonça Allison en venant vers moi et pris mon bras .

_ Vraiment ? Comme vraiment ? Répétais-je un sourire aux lèvres .

_ Eh bien , Chris et Victoria ont gentiment accepter de t'héberger jusqu'à la fin d'année et après ça tu nous rejoindra en France . Expliqua ma mère .

_ Oh , merci , merci ! Dis-je en prenant les deux Argent adulte dans mes bras .


	22. Rave

**Première trahison des Argent et je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière . J'ai choisi de vraiment développé la relation Allison/Christie car ses un personnage que j'appréciais beaucoup dans la série et comme vous le savez tous je pense , elle a eu un impact fort sur l'ensemble des personnages . Son personnage me manque beaucoup dans la saison 4 et je ne s'est pas encore si je compte rester fidèle à la série quand à se sujet mais je verrais bien en tout cas faite moi part de vos impression sur l'amitié Allison/Christie . **

Je dormais dans ma nouvelle chambre maintenant que je vivais avec Allison et ses parents quand je sentis une main me bâillonner . J'ouvris les yeux et vis Chris Argent me disant de me taire avant de relâcher ma main .

_ Habille toi ! Dit-il froidement .

_ Si je rate encore des heures de sommeils à cause de ses rites de formation , je jure que je vais finir par tous les tuer ! Fulminais-je tout en m'habillant .

J'enfilai un simple bas de survêtement noir et mis un crop-top bleu marine et descendis les escaliers , je trouvai Allison qui me lança un regard inquiet quand elle m'aperçut .

Nous étions maintenant à l'hôpital et Chris nous emmena dans la morgue , je retenais un hoquet de dégoût quand l'odeur de cadavre m'enivra .

_ Bien , allons-y . dit-il en nous scrutant sévèrement . Celui-ci , est Sean . Nous montra Chris en pointant le cadavre recouvert d'un drap blanc . Sean a été tué par cette chose Gérard dit est une sorte de métamorphe. Il n'a pas été autour depuis des siècles. Expliqua Chris .

_ La chose que tu as abattu devant le club , l'autre soir ? Demandais-je faisant mine de rien .

_ Légende d'Amérique du Sud, nous savons que ça s'appelle un kanima. Celui-ci, Jessica. Elle a été étouffée à mort après avoir donné naissance. La police pense que cela a été fait par quelqu'un d'autre. Nous pensons que c'est une personne qui a le contrôle de cette autre métamorphe. Cela signifie deux tueurs, Allison , Christie . Expliqua Chris .

Je sentais mon cœur commencer à battre plus vite à son ton et me retrouver avec des cadavres n'était pas très rassurant .

_ Vous savez, la question que j'avais après Gérard m'a d'abord parlé de notre famille "pourquoi nous?" Il m'a cité Winston Churchill. "Le prix de la grandeur est la responsabilité." Personnellement, je pense que c'est plus sur la connaissance. Mais nous savons la vérité. Nous savons sur le monde. Cela nous rend responsable d'un jeune couple et leur fille nouveau-né, toute personne qui ne possède pas le pouvoir de se défendre. Commencez-vous à comprendre ?

_ Je reçois que ce n'est pas une conférence. C'est une interrogation. Concluait Allison méfiante .

_ Cela dépend de ce que vous deux savez ! Répondit Chris . Gérard m'a montré la bibliothèque.  
Les caméras n'ont pas tout capturer, mais pensez-vous vraiment qu'un petit combat de haute école peut expliquer une telle quantité de dégâts? Nous savons que vous essayez de protéger vos amis, mais les gens sont en train de mourir. Un enfant est devenu orphelin. Ce que vous savez vous rend responsable. Il vous rend responsable de cela.

_ Que veux-tu que l'ont te dise ? Demandais-je accablé par les remontrance de Chris .

_ Tout ce que vous savez. Tout ce qui peut nous amener à répondre à une question qui pourrait signifier tout. Qui contrôle le kanima?

Je regarda Allison et nous hochions la tête en accord . Nous savions que nous ne devrions pas dire aux chasseurs ce que nous savions , tout simplement parce que ce serait trahir les autres mais il avait raison , nos connaissances nous rendait responsable . Il y avait trop de mort et nous devions arrêter tout ça avant que nous venions à perdre des gens qui nous importait vraiment . Et puis , ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient , nous étions aussi compétent que les loup-garous . Nous devions prendre en charge les choses.

Après avoir tout dit , Chris nous ramena à la maison et je montai dans ma chambre . J'étais dans mes draps quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et Allison entra .

_ Tu dors ? Demanda-t-elle penaud .

_ Non , tu peux entrer ! Lui dis-je en me redressant contre la tête du lit .

Elle vient de l'autre côté de mon lit et je lui proposai la place à côté de moi , elle glissa sous les draps et soupira .

_ Tu pense qu'on à bien fait ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète de la réaction des autres .

_ Eh bien , selon moi , oui . C'est notre famille après tout mais les autres ne vont pas aimer ça ! Répondis-je honnêtement .

_ Je suis si contente que tu sois ici ! Dit-elle en me regardant .

_ Je n'aurai pas pu trouver une meilleure personne pour traverser tout ça ! Lui dis-je en me appuyant ma tête sur mon oreillers .

Nous restâmes silencieuse et regardaient mon plafond luminescent . Chris et Victoria avaient accepté que je l'amène ici et je l'ai avait remercier tellement pour ça . Il me rappelait mon père et ma mère , même si j'étais heureuse d'être rester ici , mes parents me manquaient . Bien sur , j'avais Victoria et Chris mais ils n'étaient pas mes parents bien que nous étions devenue encore plus proche maintenant que nous habitions sous le même toit .

Je me réveillai et trouva Allison encore endormi , je la secoua doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux .

_ Bonjours , marmotte ! Dis-je affectueusement .

_ Hey ! Dit-elle en baillant .

_ Je vais me préparer , on se voit plus tard ! L'informais-je en entrant dans la salle de bain .

J'enfilai une robe à capuche bleu marine qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et me laissa les cheveux détaché , je sauta dans mes converse noir haute et descendis .

Je saluai Chris et sorti en direction de la Chrysler et me dirigeai en direction du lycée .

Quand j'arrivai au lycée je me mis à la recherche de Scott et Stiles , ils n'avaient pas encore de billets pour la rave de ce soir et ils en avaient besoin pour obtenir le Kanima . Je poussa la porte des vestiaires des garçons et marcha à la recherche des garçons .

_ Oh , Christie qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Scott embarrassé .

_ Vous avez obtenu des billets ? Demandais-je en ignorant la question de Scott .

_ Non et toi ? Demanda Stiles .

_ Matt m'a proposer de l'accompagner ! Avouais-je gêné .

_ Quoi ? Quand ? Demanda Stiles surexcité .

_ L'autre jours , pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne le connaît même pas ! Et puis depuis quand tu vas à des rendez-vous ? Enchaîna Stiles sous l'emprise d'Adderrall .

_ Depuis … Oh et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! Dis-je agacé .

_ Je croyais que tu faisais plus dans le genre , tu sais , loup-garou ! Répliqua Stiles sarcastique.

Ce gamin avait vraiment le don de m'énerver et pourtant nous étions toujours ensemble , je ne me comprenais pas moi-même des fois .

_ Rappeler moi pourquoi je traîne encore avec vous deux ?

_ Je me posai exactement la même question . Intervenu Isaac en mettant son bras autour de mon épaule .

_ Parce que sans nous tu t'ennuirai ! Répliqua Stiles en me prenant d'Isaac comme pour montrer sa propriété .

_ Bon sinon avez-vous des rendez-vous au moins ? Demandais-je aux garçons .

_ Je travaille là dessus . Répondit Scott .

_ Comment deux losers comme vous arrive à survivre sans nous ? Demanda Isaac condescendant en regardant deux première année .

_ Personne n'en vends ! Se défendit Stiles .

Isaac marchai vers les deux garçons et nous les regardions tout les trois se faire frapper par Isaac .

_ Ton petit copain est vraiment un psychopathe ! Me murmura Stiles dans une grimace .

_ Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Explosais-je en lui frappant le bras .

Isaac revenait vers les garçons et leur plaqua les deux billets sur le torse et dit : « Profiter du spectacle ! » avec condescendance . Après ça , je me dirigea vers mon casier et l'ouvrit , je déposa les livres dont je n'avais pas besoin .

Je me tournai et sursauta .

_ Isaac ! Dis-je en lui frappant le bras . Ne jamais me refaire cela .

_ Désolé ! Dit-il en se retenant de rire .

_ Non , tu n'es pas ! Le contredis-je en fronçant les sourcils .

Je ferma mon casier et me mis en marche pour mon prochain cours avec Isaac sur mes talons.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je exaspéré par son silence et ses regards .

_ Euh , alors …

_ Alors ? Le pressais-je .

_ Tu , tu as un rendez-vous avec Matt ? Bégaya-t-il en rougissant .

_ Oh , euh , eh bien , tu sais je ne l'ai même pas vue venir . Dis-je . Je discutais avec lui et il m'a proposer alors j'ai accepter ! Expliquais-je .

_ Oh ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre .

_ Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ? Demandais-je timidement .

_ Erica !

_ Oh , elle est très jolie ! Dis-je spontanément .

Isaac regardait Christie , il voulait lui dire qu'elle était bien plus jolie mais il était beaucoup trop timide pour lui dire . Elle était tellement impressionnante . Avant qu'il soit un loup-garou , il l'a trouvait déjà sensationnel et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire , ce qu'elle était . Elle l'impressionnait encore plus . Il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec elle , ils avaient même pas reparler du baiser qu'ils avaient échanger , c'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé et pourtant Isaac s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier . Le goût de son gloss à la fraise , la sensation de sa bouche pulpeuse sur la sienne , les picotements qu'il a ressentit quand il a touché sa peau douce .

_ A plus tard ! Dis-je en entrant dans la salle .

Isaac ne répondit même pas , il était plongé dans ses pensées , rêveur . Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser .

La cloche annonça la fin de ma dernière période et je me précipitai dans le parking pour atteindre ma voiture .

_ Hey , Christie ! Me hélas Matt .

_ Matt , tu vas bien ? Demandais-je souriante .

_ Je vais mieux et toi ? J'ai su que tu avait été frapper par plusieurs livres mais quand je me suis réveillé il n'y avait que Allison avec moi .

_ Oh , Scott m'a emmené dans une clinique privée s'est pour ça . Mentis-je .

_ Donc ? C'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

_ Bien sur ! Lui souriais-je .

Isaac écoutait la conversation que Christie et Matt de la cafétéria et il pouvait déjà dire qu'il détestait Matt .

_ Bon alors je viens te chercher à 21h ? lui proposa Matt .

_ Oh et si s'était moi qui venait te chercher plutôt ? Demanda Christie . Tu sais j'habite chez les parents d'Allison et je ne suis pas sur qu'ils seraient d'accord . S'excusa-t-elle .

_ Très bien , a plus tard alors .

Isaac souriait , il savait qu'elle lui mentait et ça le réjouissait parce qu'il comprenait que Christie n'était pas du tout attiré par Matt . Son cœur était aussi réguliers que d'habitude , il n'était pas comme quand elle était avec lui ou avec Derek . Il avait remarqué l'intérêt que son alpha portait à Christie et il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme mais il n'était qu'un débutant il pouvait se tromper sur le ressentit des émotions où du moins il l'espérait .

Je montai dans ma chambre et allumai ma playlist sur mon ordinateur , je n'aimai pas le silence , il avait toujours le don de me terrifié . Je me pencha sur mon armoire et chercha quelque chose à me mettre mais ne trouvait rien .

_ Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous déjà ? Murmurais-je agacé pour moi-même .

_ Parce que tu as besoin d'agir comme une adolescente loin des histoires surnaturel ! Dit Allison en me faisant sursauter .

_ Bon sang , vous vous êtes tous mis d'accord pour me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! Grognais-je en me tenant la poitrine .

_ Il ne m'intéresse même pas ! Avouais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit .

_ Très bien , qui t'intéresse alors ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué .

_ Serais-tu entrain de profiter de ma détresse émotionnelle pour me soutirer des informations ? Demandais-je amusé .

_ Fort probable ! Dit-elle amusé à son tour .

Je soupirai et me laissa retomber lourdement sur mon lit .

_ Je ne sais pas ! Avouais-je .

_ Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Demanda Allison incrédule en fouillant dans mon armoire .

_ Qui m'intéresse !

Elle s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait et venait s'asseoir à côté de moi très intéressé par mes relations sentimental inexistante .

_ Toi . Christie Argent . Est intéressé par quelqu'un ? Plaisanta-t-elle .

Réalisant que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire je me levai et rechercha dans mes affaires .

_ Que penses-tu de cette robe ? Dis-je en lui montrant une petite robe fleuri bleu marine .

_ J'en dit que je l'aime beaucoup ! Dit-elle en levant les pouces .

_ Viens avec moi , je t'en pris ! La suppliais-je .

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Comme ça je serai pas seule avec lui !

_ Et tu vas lui dire quoi pour expliquer ma présence ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine .

_ Que je suis ton chauffeur pour ce soir ! Aller ! Quémandais-je .

_ Bien ! Dit-elle .

Je souriais fière de moi comme elle est sortit se préparer . J'enfilai la robe que j'avais choisi et me fit un chignon et me maquillait légèrement .

Quand Allison et moi étions prête nous partîmes en direction de la maison de Matt , il parut déçu quand il vit que Allison était avec nous mais il accepta mon excuse sans broncher et nous nous dirigions maintenant en direction d'un vieille entrepôt . Je me garai et aperçus Scott . Je donnais un regard à Allison et la culpabilité me rongeait , nous savions toute les deux que Gérard et son père avait prévue un plan aussi et je savais que dès l'instant ou Scott et les autres sauraient qu'on les avaient trahis , ils ne nous ferait plus confiance .

Nous entrions dans l'entrepôt et nous prîmes connaissance des lieux , il y a avait des tas d'adolescent en délire qui se trémoussait tous les uns contre les autres . Je regardais Matt puis Allison et vis qu'elle n'était plus là . Je la maudissais . Matt me regarda plein d'espoir en me tendant la main . Je la pris à contrecœur et me dirigeais sur la piste de danse . Nous commencions à danser et je me détendis un peu , Matt en profitai pour se rapprocher un peu mais je ne le repoussais pas après tout autant en profiter puisque j'étais ici .

Une main s'abattu sur l'épaule de Matt et je reconnus Isaac derrière lui , il me donna son habituel sourire taquin et je lui rendit .

_ Je peux te l'empreinter ? demanda Isaac sans vraiment attendre la réponse de Matt .

Il le poussa et se retrouva maintenant devant moi , il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprochait de lui de sorte que nos corps était presque collé l'un à l'autre . Nous commencions à danser en rythme et nos corps s'emboîtait parfaitement au son de la musique . Je sentais le souffle chaud d'Isaac et je frissonnai .

Il me regardait dans les yeux et je portai ma main sur son visage , nos regard se sont croisé et Isaac me resserra plus près de lui encore . Nos souffle se mélangeaient ensemble et je baissai mon regard sur ses lèvres rosé quand une blonde que je reconnu comme Erica attrapa Isaac séparant notre étreinte . Je pris une grande bouffée d'air comme si j'avais couru pendant plusieurs heures , je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais retenu mon souffle . Je cherchai Matt mais ne le trouvait pas . J'inspectai la piste de danse et vis Jackson planté ses griffes dans Isaac le faisant tomber au sol . Je me lançai pour l'aider .

_ La kétamine ! Me dit-il en me montrant une seringue .

Je pris la seringue et me dirigeai vers Jackson quand je fus assez prêt je lui plantai l'aiguille dans la jugulaire et il tomba au sol . Isaac et Erica vinrent m'aider à le transporter et nous l'emmenions dans une salle pour le tenir à l'écart .

Nous regardions Jackson qui était assit sur une chaise la tête dans le vide quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce , Isaac et Erica mais nous reconnûmes Stiles .

_ Euh, non, non, non! Juste moi, c'est juste moi. Ne pas paniquer.  
_ Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demandais-je soucieuse .

_ Eh bien nous allons découvrir. Dit Isaac en marchant vers Jackson .

Il tendit son bras vers lui et Jackson attrapa son bras et le brisa .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je inquiète .

_ Dieu Bon, personne ne fait rien comme ça, d'accord? Déclara Stiles .

_ Oh, je pensais que la kétamine était censé le mettre hors d'état de nuire. S'exclama Isaac en tenant son poignet déjà dans la guérison .

_ Ouais, eh bien, apparemment, c'est tout ce que nous allons faire.  
_ Espérons donc juste que celui qui le contrôle va tout simplement se décidé à se montrer ce soir. Dis-je pleine d'espoir .

Tout à coup , Jackson ouvrit ses yeux reptilien et nous regardait .

_ Je suis ici . Je suis ici avec vous. Dit-il d'une voix inconnu .

_ Jackson , est-ce que c'est toi ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui prudemment .

_ Nous. Nous sommes tous ici . Me répondit-il .

_ Es-tu celui qui tue des gens ? Demanda Stiles à côté de moi .

_ Nous sommes les seuls en tuant des meurtriers ! Reprit-il .

_ Donc, toutes les personnes que vous avez tué à ce jour …

_ le méritaient. Le coupa Jackson .

_ Donc, nous avons eu un petit livre de règle qui dit que vous allez seulement après des meurtriers. Ajoutais-je sarcastique .

_ Tout peut se casser si une pression suffisante est appliquée. Dit-il en regardant Isaac .

_ Très bien, alors les gens que vous tuez sont tous des meurtriers alors? Demanda Stiles .

_ Tous . Chacun d'eux . Tout le monde .

_ Alors, qui ont-ils assassinés ? Demandais-je intriguer .

_ Moi .

Je regardai Jackson choqué , il venait de dire qu'il avait été assassiné ?

_ Si vous me dites que les fantômes existent vous ne pourrez plus répondre de moi ! Dis-je sarcastique.

_ Attends, quoi? Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Stiles .

_ Ils m'ont assassiné. Ils m'ont assassiné. Répéta Jackson frénétique .

Il se levai et nous reculions tous .

_ Plus de kétamine. Il a besoin de la kétamine. Répétait Stiles hystérique .

_ Nous n'en avons plus ! Nous informa Isaac

_ Vous avez utilisé toute la bouteille? Demandais-je affolé .

_ Euh bien, tout le monde dehors. Allez, allez, allez, allez. Ordonna Stiles en ouvrant la porte .

Nous courions tous à travers et Isaac me prit dans ses bras tendit que nous nous appuyons sur la porte .

_ Bon, trouver quelque chose à placer devant la porte. Dis-je essoufflé .

Et avant même que nous bougions le Kanima passa à travers le mur de métal et fonça dans la boite .

Isaac me lâcha et se précipitai pour sortir pensant que j'allais le suivre mais je retournai sur la piste de danse à la recherche d'Allison . Je la trouvai et lui dit ce qui s'était passé .

_ Nous devrions rentrer ! Suggéra-t-elle .

_ Et Matt ? Demandais-je en le cherchant parmi les adolescents .

_ Il est pas ici ! M'informa-t-elle en me prenant par le bras .

En sortant , nous apercevions la jeep de Stiles chasser au loin et nous montions dans la chrysler .

Quand nous arrivions à la maison , nous vîmes qu'elle était vide et sans lumières . Je descendis et ouvrit la porte , je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur et pris un pot de glace avec deux cuillères . Allison m'avait raconté pendant le trajet que Scott avait découvert pour notre trahisons et qu'ils s'étaient en quelque sorte disputé alors il était de mon devoir de la consoler .

Je montai dans sa chambre et la trouvai assise sur son lit les jambes croiser et le regard dans le vide .

_ Vanille et pépites de chocolat ! Dis-je en lui tendant le pot avec une cuillère .

Elle releva la tête et me donna un faible sourire .

_ Il ne nous pardonnera jamais ! Dit-elle triste .

_ Bien sur que si , il t'aime Allison ! Ça lui passera , tu verra . Dis-je rassurante en prenant une bouché .

_ Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit a quel point j'étais heureuse de t'avoir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant .

_ Je sais . Je sais , je suis indispensable ! Me moquais-je .


	23. Partie guess

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Allison et lui fit écouter ma nouvelle playlist quand Lydia entra des sac pleins les mains .

_ Annulez tout vos projet . Ça pourrait prendre un certain temps ! Nous suggéra Lydia en posant les sacs sur le lit d'Allison .

_ Combien de robes comptes-tu porter ce soir ? Demandais-je éberlué par tout les sacs .

_ C'est ma fête d'anniversaire. Je pense robe d'hôte, robe de soirée, ensuite, mm, après les heures décontracté. Répondit Lydia en fouillant dans les sacs .

_ J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas envoyé d'invitations. Dit Allison en me donnant un regard .

Lydia avait passé par pas mal de chose entre la morsure de loup-garou , sa fugue à travers les bois et ses réactions étrange pendant les cours alors il se pouvait très probablement que ça côte de popularité est chuté considérablement .

_ C'est la plus grande fête de l'année, Allison. Tout le monde le sait.

_ Je me demandais si peut-être cette année, les choses, tu sais , sont peut-être différente. Tentais-je à mon tour de lui faire comprendre .

_ Pourquoi ce serait différent ? Demanda Lydia incrédule .

_ Juste parce que les choses ont été différente dernièrement. Choses et les gens.  
_ Comme Jackson. Finis-je en donnant un regard à Allison .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous vous souciez de Jackson? Demanda-t-elle pour nous .

_ Est-ce qu'il vient ce soir ? Demanda Allison .

_ Tout le monde vient ! Repondit Lydia enjoué .

Elle tira une robe devant elle et se regarda dans le miroir , elle était vraiment belle et elle le savait .

_ Hm , je l'aime . Pour moi , pas pour vous ! Dit-elle . Celles-ci sont pour vous ! Continua Lydia en nous tendant deux robes sublimes .

La porte s'ouvrit et nous vîmes Victoria tout sourire cependant je vis qu'elle avait l'air malade , comme si quelque chose la tracassait .

_ Mme. Argent que pensez-vous de celle-ci ? Dit-elle en tendant une robe devant elle .

_ Oh , c'est beau ! Répondit Victoria en esquissant un sourire . Euh , Allison , Christie , je peux vous prendre un moment pour parler? Juste nous trois. Demanda Victoria .

_ Hum, peut-on faire plus tard? Demanda Allison en regardant Lydia

_ En fait, euh, pour être honnête, plus tôt serait le mieux.  
_ Parti à 10h00.  
_ Euh, vous serez autour avant?

_Je pense que oui. Dis-je pour la rassurer .  
_ Vous croyez.  
_ On ne sais pas. Dit Allison  
_ Oh, je pense que le noir cadrerait. Suggéra Lydia en montrant une veste noir .  
_ Très bien, vous pouvez y aller. Dit Victoria étrangement pâle .

Elle me donna un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos , c'était comme si elle m'avait regarder pour la dernière fois de sa vie puis elle me sourit et je chassai cette impression .

Je mis la robe bustier couleur argent que Lydia m'avait acheter et Allison enfila la sienne . Nous montions en voiture et chassions vers la maison de Lydia .

Après une bonne demi-heure , personne n'était là et Allison et moi se regardèrent penaud . Nous savions que cela allait arriver et Lydia avait l'air dévasté . Nous apercevions Scott et Stiles et allèrent à leurs rencontre .

_ Euh , Jackson n'est pas là ! Dit Allison en s'approchant de Scott .

_ Ouais, personne n'est ici. Ajoutais-je peiné .

_ Peut-être que c'est juste le début ! Dit Scott .

_ Ou peut-être que personne ne va venir car Lydia tourné dans le travail de fugue dans la ville.

_ Eh bien, nous devons faire quelque chose, parce que nous l'avons complètement ignoré pour les deux dernières semaines. Exigea Allison .

_ Elle a complètement ignoré Stiles les dix dernières années. Objecta Scott .

_ Je préfère penser que c'est moi n'ayant pas encore été sur son radar. Répondit Stiles encore plein d'espoir pour la rouquine .

_ Nous ne lui devons rien . Contesta Scott .

_ Qu'en est-il de la chance de revenir à la normale? Argumenta Allison .

_ Normal ? Demanda Scott éberlué .

_ Elle n'aurait pas fait de fugue si ce n'était pas à cause de nous ! La défendis-je en prenant une gorgée du cocktail orange .

_ Je suppose que je pourrais utiliser mon statut de co-capitaine pour obtenir l'équipe de crosse ici. Accepta Finalement Scott .

Je savais que la pleine lune travaillait sur lui en ce moment , il avait ce changement d'humeur et il était beaucoup plus irritable .

_ Ouais, je connais aussi certaines personnes qui peuvent venir . Comme, réellement venir . Ajouta Stiles .

_ Qui ? Demandais-je .

_ Je l'ai est rencontrer l'autre soir ! Dit-il en donnant un regard amusé à Scott . Disons simplement qu'ils savent faire la fête.

Derek savait déjà que la pleine lune allait être rude , il venait d'enchaîner Erica et Boyd et il commençait déjà à s'agiter . Il espérait qu'Isaac serait un peu plus en contrôle pour sa deuxième pleine lune . Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à poursuivre ses béta lors d'une nuit de pleine lune surtout avec les Argent qui étaient encore à leurs trousse .

_ Comment ne peux-tu pas ressentir les effets ? Demanda Isaac à Derek pendant qu'il l'enchaînait .

_ Je le sens à chaque seconde ! Dit-il en s'évertuant à ne pas trop y penser.

_ Comment te contrôles-tu ?

_ Trouve un point d'ancrage . Quelque chose de significatif pour toi. Lies-toi à lui. Garde le côté humain dans le contrôle. Expliqua Derek .

_ Qu'est-il pour toi ?

Derek voulait lui répondre la colère , ça aurait été vrai il y a encore quelque mois mais maintenant c'était tout autre chose . C'était Christie . Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle ça l'apaisait et pourtant il était tellement en colère contre elle . Scott lui avait raconter qu'elle avait tout dit à sa famille , toute les informations qu'elle possédaient , elle leur avait donner . Il savait que maintenant qu'elle vivait avec les parents d'Allison ainsi que sous le même toit que Gérard , elle serait encore plus susceptible de devenir une chasseuse psychotique . D'autant plus que maintenant il avait mordu la mère d'Allison . Il ne savait pas si elle était déjà au courant , ni comment elle avait pris la nouvelle .

Il regarda Isaac qui attendait toujours une réponse .

_ La colère ! Répondit-il . Mais il n'a pas à être le même pour tout le monde .

_ Tu veux parler de Scott ?

_ Ouais .

Je buvais un autre verre de ce délicieux coktail et observait la pleine lune avant de remarquer que Matt parlait avec Allison , je rentrai dans la maison mais ils montèrent les escaliers . Je continuais à le promener dans la maison quand une personne encapuchonné me heurta violemment .

_ Hey , regarde ou tu vas ? Dis-je agacé .

L'inconnu posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit faire volte-face et m'asséna d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac , je me pliai sous la douleur mais tenta de la frapper en retour . Il attrapa ma main et me brisa le poignet je criais dans une atroce douleur et vacillai sur le sol .

_ S'il te plaît , arrête ! Le suppliais-je alors qu'il s'approcha de moi .

Il s'agenouillait devant moi et je pris connaissance de mon assaillant et fus horrifié . Là devant moi se tenait une réplique parfaite de moi-même .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Demandais-je estomaqué .

_ Pauvre petite Christie ! Regarde toi . Tu n'es même pas capable de te protéger toi-même . Comment comptes-tu protéger les gens que tu aimes ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à accepter de devenir la chasseuse que tu es ? Accepter la noirceur qui est en toi ? Tu es faible , Christie . Dit-elle en me donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac me faisant retomber en arrière .

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je regardai la forme devant moi .

_ Ce n'est pas réel ! Tentais-je de me convaincre .

_ Oh si ça l'ait . Si tu veux être forte accepte qui tu es ! Tu es une Argent . Cesse de te cacher derrière tes chère petit loup-garou . Ce ne sont pas tes amis ! Ils sont l'ennemi .

_ Ce n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Me répétais-je en fermant les yeux .

_ Christie ? Christie ! Cria Allison en s'agenouillant à côté de moi . Ça va aller ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle me prenait dans les bras .

J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle n'était plus là , elle avait tout simplement disparue comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu .

_ Elle était là !

_ Non , non ! C'était une hallucination. Dit-elle en la consolant .

Je me levai difficilement encore sous le choque de ma confrontation et vis que je ne ressentais plus la douleur , elle était partit même mon poignet était revenu à la normale .

Mon téléphone sonnait , je le pris et vit l'identité de l'appelant .

_Chris ? Demandais-je ._

_Christie ! Quelque chose est arrivé . Dit-il bouleversé . _

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je inquiète ._

_Passe-moi , Allison . _

Je donnai le mobile à Allison et elle me donnai un regard inquisiteur , je haussai les épaules . Je vis le visage d'Allison se décomposé au fil de la conversation et je sus immédiatement que ça avait quelque chose à avoir avec sa mère .

Elle laissa tomber le téléphone au sol et me regardai en larmes .

_ Ma mère est morte ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot .

Je sentis mon cœur me lâcher , j'attrapai Allison qui manqua de vaciller et l'emmena à la voiture . Je montai aussi vite qu'il m'était donné de faire , j'avais même attaché Allison . Et je fonçais en direction de l'hôpital . Si c'était encore un de ses moments de formation de malade , je ne donnerai pas cher de la vie des parents d'Allison .

Je sortis de la voiture et couru avec Allison dans l'ascenseur . Nous vîmes les étages passé et à chaque fois mon ne cessait d'augmenter .

Les portes s'ouvrit et nous tombions sur un Chris dévasté . Allison fonça sur son père en larmes , elle frappa sur lui en criant .

_ Non. Non. Non, papa. Non, papa! Si c'est une sorte de session de formation malade, tu ferais mieux de me le dire! Tu ferais mieux de me le dire! Non. Cria-t-elle en sanglotant .

Je vacillai sur le sol et ne prit même pas la peine de me relever . Victoria était morte . Les larmes que j'avais réussi à retenir se mirent à couler et le trou béant dans ma poitrine s'agrandit laissant un vide complet . Je sanglotais et pleurai toute les larmes que je contenais .

_ Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Répéta Chris en pleurant .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réussit Allison à demander .

Ma vue s'obscurcissait de plus en plus , les larmes la brouillait . Elle était comme une deuxième mère pour moi . Elle ne pouvait pas être morte . C'était impossible , non c'était une autre de ses hallucination . J'allais me réveiller et tout serait de nouveau normal . Je ne ressentirai plus ce vide immense dans ma poitrine . Je gémis de douleur et reculait contre un des murs de l'hôpital . L'air me manquait , je ne pouvais plus respirer et ma tête me brûlait , mon corps brûlait tout entier . Je serai mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais contre mon torse pour envoyer la douleur loin . J'appuyai tellement fort que ma respiration devenait plus difficile mais ce n'était rien comparé au trou béant que je ressentais . Je l'avais perdue , Allison l'avait perdue , Chris l'avait perdu . Elle était juste partit loin et elle ne reviendra jamais .

_ Christie , Christie ! Cria Chris en essayant de tirer ses bras .

Chris regarda les deux jeunes filles devant lui , comment allait-il faire pour les protéger . Elles étaient dévasté .

Je laissai Chris me prendre dans ses bras et me laissa aller encore plus . Il fit signe à Allison de nous rejoindre et nous restèrent la sur le sol de l'hôpital à pleurer la perte de Victoria Argent .

**Écrire la peine ressentit à été un travail difficile , j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire et je vais adorer continuer . J'ai choisi de faire les chapitres suivant toujours dans le point de vue de Christie et faire intéragir Chris Argent beaucoup plus . C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup . Alors ne me détester pas s'il vous plaît pour les chapitres qui vont arriver. **


	24. Fury

Chris nous avait ramené à la maison , il avait appelé mes parents et leurs avait annoncer la nouvelle . Allison était dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne . Mes parents avaient proposer de me prendre un billet pour que je parte dès le lendemain mais j'avais refuser catégoriquement. Je n'avais pas la force de partir d'ici de toute façon . J'avais arrêter de pleurer quand nous étions rentrer et la seule chose que j'avais faite était d'être monter dans ma chambre et je m'étais assis sur mon lit , le regard dans le vide . Allison et moi n'avions pas parler depuis la fête . Aucune de nous n'avait dit quelque chose à vrai dire . Chris avait essayer de me soutirer quelque mots mais rien n'est venue , je ne pouvais strictement rien dire . Tout était de ma faute , nous étions censé être une famille et se serrer les coudes et au lieu de ça je sympathisais avec l'ennemi . Je n'étais pas forte , non , j'étais faible . Je ne pouvais même pas protéger la mère de ma meilleure amie . Victoria avait essayer de nous parler avant que l'on aille à cette stupide fête , j'aurai du accepter de lui parler peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé . Je ne pouvais croire que s'était arrivé , mon cœur ne cesse de sauter et je peux pas prendre la douleur loin , je n'y arrive pas . Je suis pathétique . Si Victoria savait à quel point j'étais faible , elle m'aurait sûrement giflé et elle aurait eu raison .

_ Ma chérie ! hélas Gérard en entrant dans ma chambre .

_ Je ne veux pas parler !

_ Je comprends. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose que je peux dire. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous vivez. Dit-il compatissant .

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Dis-je acerbe .

Gérard se frottait les mains , il pouvait voir la fureur dans les yeux de sa deuxième petite-fille . Allison était certes un choix judicieux mais Christie , Christie était la clé .

_ Bien sur . Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose de Victoria . Tu sais qu'elle te considérait comme ça fille . Mais ça peut attendre .

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ Non, vraiment, ma chérie, ça peut attendre. Obtenir un peu de repos.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Répétais-je hargneuse .

_ Comme tu le sais , Victoria a écrit une note de suicide pour expliquer notre situation difficile à la police. Elle a écrit cette note pour te l'expliquer. Si je te le donne , tu dois la détruire immédiatement. Tu l'as brûle. Tu promet ?

_ Oui ! Répondis-je sèchement .

_ Je veux que tu saches , elle m'a demandé de le lire. Je lui ai dit je ne devrais pas, qu'il était privé entre vous trois . Mais elle voulait mes pensées. Comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne sais pas ce que vous vivez , toi et Allison . Je n'étais pas près de ma propre mère. Mais en lisant cela m'a fait désolé, je n'avais pas essayé d'être. Parce que si c'était ma mère, si ces paroles ont été écrites pour moi, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais rester en place jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un a payé pour sa mort. Tout dommage, j'aurais pour Derek et sa meute serait brûlé par un désir incandescent de vengeance, ou une sorte de sang et de destruction qui aurait Derek et ses loups hurlant pas la pitié, mais de leur propre mort douce.

Je pris la lettre et la lu après avoir fini je me levais et pris un briquet et l'allumai , je mis le papier dans la flamme et tenait la lettre dans mes mains fixer sur sa combustion . Quand elle commença à me brûler , je la lâchai et laissai tomber le reste de la lettre en cendre dans ma poubelle .

Je devais laisser la douleur dans un coin et reprendre le dessus , je devais être forte pour Allison , je devais l'être pour Victoria . C'était mon rôle à présent . Je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur ,. Je devais faire ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ma famille . Ils étaient les seuls qui importaient et la meute de Derek était la menace . Ils étaient des monstres et ils ne devaient pas être sur cette terre . Aucun d'eux ne devrait y être et encore moins Derek Hale . J'avais compris ce que Victoria voulait dire dans sa lettre , ils avaient appelé Jackson une abomination mais ils en étaient tout autant . Et j'allais tous les tuer jusqu'à qu'ils payent tous pour avoir fait ça à ma famille . Ils avaient tué Kate , ils avaient tué Victoria . Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne tuent Allison où même moi et cela n'allait pas arriver . J'allais éradiquer la menace avant qu'elle ne prenne de l'ampleur .

Je me levais et me débarrassais de mes vêtements en les déchirant . Je me posta face à mon armoire et enfilais un débardeur noir avec un jean skinny noir . J'enfilai mes bottes des combat et je me dirigea dans la chambre d'Allison .

_ Il faut qu'on parle ! Dis-je sans émotion .

Je trouvais Allison déjà prête et habillé comme moi nous n'avons pas eu à parler finalement . Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde , nous allions nous rassembler et faire ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis il y a bien longtemps de cela .

Nous descendions au sous-sol ou Chris et Gérard étaient , Chris fut choqué de nous voir descendre habiller en tenue de chasse mais Gérard semblant aux anges . Je constatai que finalement je m'entendrai bien avec lui . Il avait soif de sang autant que nous en avions .

_ Ce n'est pas Scott . Il ne m'aurait pas envoyé un texto. Expliqua Allison  
_ Et il n'aurait certainement pas dû mentionner Derek. Ajoutais-je avec animosité .

_ Le poste de shérif? Demanda Chris aux deux filles .

_ Si Derek est vraiment là, je doute que ce soit volontairement. Les informais-je .

_ Vous pensez que Jackson est là ? Nous demanda Chris .

_ Peut-être ! Répondis-je incertaine .

_ Peut-être que lui et celui qui le contrôle. Expliqua Allison concentrer .

_ Combien sont-ils dans une équipe de nuit ? Demanda Gérard à Chris .

_ Depuis les compressions budgétaires, peut-être quatre au plus.

_ Je pense qu'ils déjà morts ou paralysés ! Dis-je insensible.

_ Ce pourrait bien être la confluence des événements que nous avons espéré. Dit Gérard jouissif .

_ Confluence ou incendie ? Demanda Chris inquiet pour les deux jeunes filles devant lui .

_ Je suis ouvert au deux ! Répondit Gérard victorieux .

_ Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demandais-je en attente d'un plan .

_ Peut-être que vous devriez nous dire. Cette autorité se situe à vous maintenant. Dit Gérard en regardant les deux brunes .

_ Pas à leurs âge . Rétorqua Chris protecteur .

_ Elles sont près de 18 ans . Elles savent qu'il y a une différence entre la vengeance et la rétribution. N'est-ce pas, Christie ? Défendit Gérard en me donnant un regard plein d'espoir . Prendre la décision d'un point de la stratégie de vue sur l'émotion, et nous suivrons votre exemple. Dit-il en attente de notre décision .

Je donna un regard à Allison et vis qu'elle me regardait , elle était en pleine concentration , la haine se transférait sur tout ses traits et je savais ce que j'avais à faire .

_ Nous voulons Derek mort ! Dis-je avec animosité .

_ Qu'en est-il de Scott? Demanda Chris ne reconnaissant plus les jeunes filles devant lui .

_ Il n'est pas celui qui à forcé ma mère à se suicider ! Répondit Allison acide .

_ Il n'est pas exactement un spectateur innocent non plus. Argumenta Gérard .

_ Vous ne pouvez pas choisir mais je peux donner la priorité. Rétorqua Allison .

_ Et la priorité est Derek ! Continuais-je amer .

_ Qu'en est-il des autres? Demanda Chris .

_ La meute de Derek ? Interrogea Gérard .

_ Si ils essayent de le protéger , nous les tuons . Dis-je sans émotion . Chacun d'entre eux .

Nous nous dirigions à l'armurerie et je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin , une arbalète et un carquois que je mis en bandoulière , je regardai toute les armes que je prenait et je ne ressentais rien , le vide complet . Mon corps tout entier était maintenant rempli de soif de sang , de justice . J'allais faire ce pour quoi j'étais née . J'étais une Argent et j'étais une chasseuse pas une allié , non . J'étais une ennemi et Derek était le mien . Je garai la chrysler devant le poste de police et regarda Allison qui était dans le siège passager . Elle avait cette même fureur en elle , cette envie de rétablir l'équilibre .

_ Tu es prête ? Demandais-je concentrer .

_ Prête ! Dit-elle en brandissant son arbalète .

Nous sortîmes en même temps et croisa Chris , il nous donnait ce regard incertain mais je l'ignorait . Nous prîmes les bombes fumigènes et les jeta dans les vitres , les brisant .

_ Shakespeare a écrit que l'amour est une fumée faite avec la fumée de soupirs. Donnons-leur un peu d'amour. Récita Gérard en voyant la fumés s'évaporer dans le bâtiments . J'entrai avec Allison à mes côtés dans le bâtiments , nous pointions nos arbalètes dans le vide prête à tirer .

_ Allison ! Christie ! Cria Scott à notre vue .

Je le plaquai contre le mur en pointant mon arbalète sur lui .

_ Où est Derek ? Demandais-je menaçante .

_ Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il en nous regardant troublé .

_ Si tu ne vas pas nous le dire dire, sortir de mon chemin. Dis-je froidement .

_ Allison ! Hélas Scott en la prenant par le bras .

_ Scott, tu as besoin de rester loin de moi en ce moment. Tu dois aller. Il suffit de rester hors de mon chemin. Dit Allison en s'extirpant de son emprise .

Je marchai toute seule maintenant dans un couloirs les lumières de l'alarme clignotaient . Le Kanima surgit en fond du couloir se jetant sur un des nôtres . J'appuyais sur la gâchette et ma flèches atterrie en pleine tête. Cependant , ce n'était comme si je n'avais rien fait , il tourna son attention sur moi et je me mis à courir dans un des bureaux de la Station . Je me cachai derrière l'un des bureau et attendit le bon moment . J'entendis ses griffes frotté contre le sol et je me levai et vis Allison brandissant ses poignard chinois sauté sur lui . Elle le poignarda dans le dos et je lui lança une dizaine de flèches dans son torse en visant le cœur . Le kanima attrapa Allison à la gorge et lui donna une coupe sur son cou avant de la jeter sur le sol . Je pouvais voir son visage haineux devenir effrayé quand elle sentit son corps se paralysé petit à petit . Je brandis un poignard et attaqua le Kanima dans un corps à corps . Je ne tardais pas à finir au côté d'Allison paralysé .

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de nous et quelqu'un me tira par les cheveux ,je reconnu Matt .

_ Euh! Euh! Bégayais-je troublé .

_ Tu aurais du me donner une chance . Parce que comment je l'ai dit à Allison , je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui dirait quelque chose comme, «Eh bien, si je ne peux pas t'avoir , personne ne peut. «Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai parce que, Christie , si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne peut! » . En pointant un couteau contre ma gorge .

_ Non ! Dit Allison impuissante .

Et tout d'un coup , Matt fut projeter contre le sol par un cou de pied , j'aperçus Derek et ma rage me gagna de nouveau . Je ne voulais pas être sauver surtout pas par lui . Je voulais le tuer , lui faire regretter d'être ce qu'il était . Ce qu'il avait fait à Victoria et à tout les autres . Il avait transformer des adolescent en futur tueur , il était un monstre . Je sentis son regard son moi et je le fusillai du regard , je trouverai un moyen de l'atteindre et croyez-moi il payera .

Le Kanima chargea et ils continuèrent leur combat loin .

_ Allison ! Christie ! Hélas Chris en prenant connaissance de notre position .

Il appelait un autre chasseur et ils nous transportèrent hors de la station .

Il nous installa dans l'arrière de la Chrysler et je ruminai ma colère contre Derek .

Chris se garai dans l'allée et transportait les deux jeunes filles dans le salon , il les inspectait et vérifiait qu'elles n'étaient pas blessé . Il était tellement troublé par leur regard vide , les yeux était tellement meurtrier , sans aucune émotion . Il n'avait jamais vue sa fille comme ça , il avait l'impression de voir Kate à travers les deux filles , elles étaient tellement fermé et éteinte . Consumer par leurs soif de vengeance . Il avait peur de l'ai perdre , il avait déjà perdu sa sœur et maintenant sa femme . Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aient perdre aussi . Quand il avait rencontrer Christie , il avait connu une petite fille si attachante , elle lui rappelait toujours Allison alors quand elles étaient devenue toute les deux inséparables , il s'était découvert un instinct paternel pour elle . Elle était comme ça fille et maintenant il allait les perdre toute les deux .

Quand le venin se dissipait enfin , je ne disais rien . J'étais tellement en colère pour avoir échoué ce soir . J'étais à deux doigts de tuer Derek et j'aurai eu ce que je voulais . Je n'étais même pas capable de réussir une mission . J'étais pathétique , se sentiments d'impuissance était tellement pesant . Je montai dans ma chambre et regardait la pièce . Je vis mes dessins et tout les objets qui me paraissait si étranger maintenant . Ils ne faisait plus partit de moi , ce n'était que mon passé . Je me ruai à mon bureau et jeta tout les objets sur le sol puis j'arrachais avec hargne les papier sur le mur et les déchirai . Ils ne me rappelait à quel point j'étais faible , à quel point j'avais trahis ma nature . Je pris mon portable et regardait mes messages , je vis que le dernier que j'avais reçu était de Derek . La colère bouillonnait en moi et dans un tremblement je jetai violemment le cellulaire contre le mur , le brisant en plusieurs morceaux . Chris alerté par le bruit du fracas courait en direction de la chambre de Christie . Il entra et découvrait les objets éparpillé sur le sol , il se précipitai vers la jeune fille qui allait arraché les lumières de son plafonds , il savait que ses lumières n'était pas sans importance pour elle . Il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle et força pour la faire asseoir sur le sol avec lui . Elle luttait refusant son étreinte mais il n'allait pas abandonné . Il resserra son étreinte et elle se calma un peu , elle respirait difficilement mais ne pleurait pas . Elle regardait juste dans le vide lasse .

Allison entrai dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie et pris connaissance de la scène devant elle , toute ses affaires étaient maintenant sur le sol , la plupart était en morceau . Elles ressentaient la même chose et cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa colère contre les loup-garou , en particulier Derek et sa meute . Elles allaient les tuer , Allison savait que Christie était de son côté et elle pourrait compter sur elle pour agir . Elle avait toujours compter sur elle et maintenant elle savait que s'était une allié de choix .


	25. Battlefields

_ Vous savez quand vous vous noyez, vous n'avez pas réellement inspirez pas jusqu'à ce que juste avant de s'éteindre. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'apnée volontaire. Dit Stiles encore choqué de la nuit dernière . Tout avait changer , son père avait été blessé , Scott aussi et il aurait pu mourir .C'est comme peu importe combien vous êtes paniqué, l'instinct de ne pas laisser d'eau est si fort que vous ne serez pas ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce que vous sentez comme l'explosion de votre tête. Expliqua-t-il pour lui même .Mais quand vous avez finalement laissez-aller c'est quand il cesse de faire mal.  
Ce n'est pas effrayant plus … C'est en fait assez pacifique. Conclu-t-il perturbé sans regarder Mme. Morell .

_ Dites-vous que vous espérez que Matt sentait un peu de paix dans ses derniers moments? Demanda Mme. Morell en regardant l'adolescent dépassé par les événements .

_ Je ne me sens pas désolé pour lui. Répliqua aussitôt Stiles en ressentant une profonde haine pour lui . Il avait vécu la pire nuit de sa vie et il ne pouvait plus arrêter d'y penser . Tout était entrain de changer , il savait que ce n'était que le début .

_ Pouvez-vous sentir désolé pour le garçon de neuf ans qui s'est noyé ? Demanda Morell ressentant de l'empathie pour le garçon .

_ Tout simplement parce que un tas de dumbasses l'ont entraîner dans une piscine quand il ne savait pas nager ne lui donne pas vraiment le droit d'aller les tuer un par un. Et en passant, mon père m'a dit qu'ils ont trouvé des tas de photos de Christie sur l'ordinateur de Matt. Et pas seulement d'elle.  
Je veux dire, il se photoshopped dans ces images. Des trucs comme la tenant par la main et les baisers. Vous savez, comme il avait construit toute cette fausse relation. Expliqua Stiles en pensant à son amie . Elle lui manquait tellement , Scott lui avait dit qu'il avait croisé Christie et Allison à la station et qu'elles étaient du côté des Argent maintenant . Donc oui, peut-être la noyade quand il avait neuf ans a été ce qui l'a envoyé hors des rails, mais le mec a définitivement pris le train fou. Une chose positive est venue dehors de ça, cependant.

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Morell en écoutant le récit de Stiles .

_ Ouais, mais je me sens encore comme il y a quelque chose de mal entre nous. Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu comme la tension, lorsque nous parlons. Même chose avec Scott.

_ Avez-vous parlé avec lui depuis cette nuit?

_ Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, il a ses propres problèmes à régler cependant.

_ Et Christie ?

_ Je ne lui ai pas parler depuis un moment . Vous savez elle n'est plus vraiment la même , la mort de la mère d'Allison la beaucoup frappé . C'est comme si elle l'avait changé .

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

Christie soupirai et écoutait ses sens , elle pointa son arbalète et tira dans la cible en face d'elle puis elle se tourna et tira dans une autre puis une autre . Elle continuait à tirer sur les cibles sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne possède plus une seule flèches . Elle roulait sur le sol et sortit un automatique et vida son chargeur entier sur une cible en mouvement . À chaque balle , elle l'aient imaginait perforer la peau de Derek , la douleur qu'il ressentirait sous l'impact de celle-ci .

_ Elle est comme une coquille vide , dépourvue d'émotion . Elle ne répond plus à aucun de mes appels et nous ignorent .

_ Quand est-il d'Allison ? Elles sont ensemble , non ?

_ Je ne pense pas Scott à parlé à Allison.

_ Soit .  
_ Mais c'est peut-être plus son choix, vous savez. La mort de sa maman l'a frappée assez difficile. Mais je pense qu'il a fait d'elle et son père plus proche avec Christie . Dit-il en pensant au Argent .

_ Jackson ? Continua Mme. Morell.

_ Jackson n'a pas vraiment été lui-même ces derniers temps.  
En fait, la chose drôle est, que maintenant, Lydia est celle qui semble la plus normale.  
_ Et vous, Stiles? Sentant une certaine inquiétude à propos de ce jeu de championnat demain soir? _ Pourquoi voudriez-vous me demander cela ? Demanda Stiles troublé par sa question . Il savait que quelque chose allait se passé ce soir . Ah. Euh, non. Je-Je n'ai jamais joué. Bégaya-t-il . Mais bon, puisque l'un de mes coéquipiers est mort et un autre qui manque, qui sait, non?

_ Vous voulez dire, Isaac. Compris-t-elle .L'un des trois fuyards. Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de l'un d'eux, avez-vous?

_ Comment se fait vous ne prenez pas de notes à ce sujet? Changea de conversation Stiles angoissé . _ Je fais mes notes après la séance.  
_ Votre mémoire est-ce bon?

_ Que diriez-vous si nous revenons à vous? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme joué avec sa crosse . Stiles ?

_ Je vais bien. Oui, mis à part ne pas dormir, la nervosité, la constante, écrasante, peur que quelque chose de concassage terrible se produise. Répondit Stiles sans regarder la conseillère .  
_ C'est ce qu'on appelle l'hypervigilance, le sentiment persistant d'être sous la menace.  
_ Mais ce n'est pas seulement un sentiment, cependant. C'est comme si c'était une attaque de panique. Vous savez, comme je ne peux même pas respirer. La contredit Stiles en repensant à la souffrance qu'il ressent .  
_ Comme une noyade?

_ Ouais.  
_ Donc, si vous vous noyez, et que vous essayez de garder la bouche fermée jusqu'au tout dernier moment, si vous choisissez de ne pas ouvrir la bouche? Suggéra-t-elle .

_ Pour ne pas laisser l'eau entrer ? Demanda Stiles surpris . Eh bien, vous le faites de toute façon.  
C'est un réflexe.  
_ Mais si vous tenez hors jusqu'à ce que les coups de pied de réflexes, vous avez plus de temps, non?

_ Pas beaucoup de temps. Objecta Stiles .  
_ Mais plus de temps pour se frayer un chemin à la surface?

_ Je suppose.  
_ Plus de temps pour être sauvé?

_ Plus de temps pour être dans une douleur atroce. Avez-vous oublié la partie où vous vous sentez comme l'explosion de votre tête? Demanda Stiles sarcastique .

_ Si c'est une question de survie, n'est pas une petite douleur en vaut la peine? Et si ça ne fait qu'empirer? Que faire si c'est l'agonie de temps en temps et c'est juste l'enfer plus tard? - Alors pensez à quelque chose-"Si vous allez en enfer, continuez.

Scott se trouvait maintenant à la clinique vétérinaire , il était piéger . Comment allait-il réussir à gérer tout ça , Gérard avait menacer sa mère et si il ne lui donnait pas Derek , il lui ferait du mal . Et il en était capable et surtout maintenant il était aider par Allison et Christie . Il ne pourrait jamais oublié le regard qu'elles avaient à la station de police , elles ressemblait à de simple soldat automatisé . Aucune expression , aucune émotion , juste le vide complet . Même leur voix était plate. Il avait ressentit la haine qui se dégageait d'elles surtout de Christie c'était comme si ce n'était plus la même personne . Il avait vue une autre fille devant lui et ce n'était certainement pas sa meilleure amie , non cette fille la était sombre et meurtrière . Derek l'avait vue et il avait ressentit la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui . Scott savait qu'il était encore sous le choque , il s'en voulait tellement .

La cloche retentit sortant Scott de ses pensées .

_ Ça te dérangerait pas de voir de qui il s'agit? Lui demanda Deaton alors qu'il s'occupait d'un chien .

_ C'est bon , Isaac . C'est ouvert ! Dit Scott en voyant le grand loup-garou à la porte .

_ Je m'attendais à un accueil un peu plus chaud. Mais point de prise. Pourquoi faut-il sentir comme ça? Demanda Isaac comme un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce .

Ratonnade et Scott le regardait amusé .

_ Quoi ?

_ Scott a dit presque la même chose pour moi il y a quelques mois. Un jour, il pourrait en quelque sorte faire la différence entre lesquels des animaux ont été de mieux en mieux et qui ne sont pas. Expliqua Deaton .

_ Il ne va pas mieux, est-il? Il sent comme le cancer . Constata Isaac .

_ L'ostéosarcome. Il a une odeur très distincte, n'est-ce pas? Venez ici. Je sais que tu es bien au courant de ce que tes nouvelles capacités peuvent faire pour toi . Amélioration de la force, la vitesse, et la guérison. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les autres? Donnez-moi votre main. Dit le Docteur Deaton .

Isaac regarda Scott méfiant mais donna sa main comme Scott lui fit signe d'accepter .

_ Allez.

Le docteur posa sa main sur le chien et Isaac ressentit une vague de douleur coulé à l'intérieur de lui tendit qu'une substance noir remontait dans ses veines le long de son bras .

_ Qu'ai-je fait? Demanda Isaac bouleversé .

Il porta sa main à ses lèvre et empêcha les larmes de coulé .

_ Vous avez pris un peu de sa douleur. Seulement un peu. Mais parfois, un peu peut faire toute une différence.  
_ Ça va. La première fois qu'il m'a montré, j'ai pleuré aussi. Le rassura Scott amicalement .

_ Peut-on parler simplement ? Demanda Isaac incertain .

_ Bien sûr. Parlons .

_ Ils partent ce soir, pendant le match. Expliqua Isaac .  
_ Alors, pourquoi tu me le dis ?

_ Je ne te dis pas. Je te demande. Dit Isaac hésitant .Je te demande ton avis.  
_ De moi? Pourquoi?

_ Parce que j'ai confiance en toi . Avoua Isaac .  
_ Pourquoi? Demanda Scott surpris par la confiance du jeune béta.

_ Parce que tu semble toujours avoir envie de faire la bonne chose.  
_ J'ai habituellement aucune idée de ce que je fais. En fait, j'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que je fais. Avoua Scott perdu .  
_ Hmm. Veux-tu me faire savoir ce que tu fais en ce moment?

_ Je ne vais pas n'importe où si c'est ce que tu veux dire. J'ai trop de gens ici qui ont besoin de moi.  
_ Eh bien, je suppose que cela me rend heureux parce que parce que je n'ai personne , donc.

_ Je penses que c'est faux . Objecta Scott .

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je penses à quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi ici .

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Christie ! Lâcha Scott . Elle n'est pas elle même mais elle a besoin des gens qui l'aimes si nous voulons la retrouver .

_ Crois-moi je suis la dernière personne qu'elle veux autour d'elle . Répliqua Isaac peiné .  
_ Tu vas aller avec eux , alors ?

_ Ouais. Ouais, je pense que je le ferai. Bonne chance avec le jeu.  
_ Eh bien, merci, mais je ne suis pas, je ne vais pas non plus. Je ne peux même pas penser à jouer un jeu de sens en ce moment.  
_ Tu n'étais pas à la pratique la semaine dernière,n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, j'ai sauté . Pourquoi?

_ Et tu n'as pas entendu?

_ Écoutez quoi ?

_ Jackson était là.  
_ Que voulez-vous dire "il"?

_ Comme, il était comme rien ne s'était passé.  
_ Vraiment?

_ Cela signifie que le match de ce soir?

_ Ouais. Il joue. Termina Isaac inquiet .

Je descendis au sous-sol et cherchai un moyen d'appâter la meute de Derek , si nous atteignons les béta , nous aurons l'alpha . Je vis un émetteur sonore , je le pris et l'écoutai . Plusieurs grognement remplirent la pièce , faisant trembler les murs . Je souriais à ma découverte et pris tout les émetteurs et montai dans le salon , je trouvai Allison assit avec Chris et un autre chasseurs . Je pris les émetteurs et les jeta sur la table , les coupant dans leurs conversation .

Chris me regardait perplexe tendit qu'Allison attendait que je m'explique .

_ On les tiens ! Lâchais-je excité .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Allison en inspectant les émetteurs .

_ Ceci très chère sont des émetteurs sonores répliquant le grognement exact d'un loup-garou . Expliquais-je .

Elle me regardait maintenant incrédule .

_ Suffit de les planter dans les bois et les louveteaux rappliquerons en un rien de temps . C'est gâteau ! Dis-je stratège .

Allison adorait mon idée et nous montions nous préparer pour la partie de chasse qui nous attendait . Je passa un tee-shirt simple bleu marine sur un jean noirs simili-cuir et enfila mes bottes de combat avant de mes faire un demi-chignon sur le haut de la tête .

Nous sortions dehors et découvrit deux énorme Quad tout-terrain , je souris à Allison et elle me jeta mon arc , je l'attrapai au vol et enfila un casque noir . Je me mis au volant d'un des Quad et Chris proposa à Allison de s'asseoir derrière lui mais elle refusait et s'assaillit derrière moi . Je donnai un sourire à Chris et mis le contact avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois . Allison jeta les émetteurs dans la terre au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans les bois . Je m'arrêtai et regardai dans l'obscurité , la nuit était tombé et nous avions repéré des traces de pas .

_ Allison , les émetteurs! Lui ordonnais-je .

Je souriais au cris perçant le silence de la foret et remis le contact .

_ Là ! Cria Allison en me montrant une chevelure blonde en mouvement .

_ Erica ! Dis-je pour moi-même .

Nous nous mettions à leurs poursuite , je naviguais entre les arbres toujours à leurs trousse , ils étaient deux Boyd et Erica . J'accélérai et m'arrêtais pour qu'Allison puisse les tirer .

Elle brandit son arc et tira sa première flèche qui se logea dans la jambe d'Erica , un cri de douleurs retentit et je descendis en même temps qu'Allison .

_ Allison ! Cria Erica alors qu'elle lui tira une autre flèche dans l'épaule .

J'armai mon arc et tira une flèche dans la tête de la fausse blonde mais une main rapide l'arrêta avant qu'elle la transperce .

Je regardai Boyd arborant ses yeux jaunâtres qui me fusillaient . J'armai de nouveau mon arc et lui tira dans l'estomac et il tituba . Allison me suivit et lui en tira une dans la jambe . Je tira une nouvelle dans son épaule .

_ Arrêtez! S'il vous plaît, Allison, Christie , arrêter. Supplia Erica .

Je lui donnai un sourire de puissance face à ses lamentation . Ils nous suppliait . C'était eux maintenant , les êtres faibles .

Chris regardait avec horreur les deux jeunes filles vider leur carquois sur le jeune loup , il prit son arme et tira sur l'arc d'Allison qui s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce . Il vit Christie armer une nouvelle fois son arc et la désarma à son tour . Les deux jeunes filles réagissait instinctivement et tirait leurs poignards en même temps à l'affût de leur assaillant .

Boyd tomba à terre et Allison et moi eurent un sourire triomphant . Ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant d'attraper Derek .

L'autre chasseurs prirent les deux béta et nous marchions vers les Quad . J'inspectais mon arc détruit.

_ Tu nous dois un nouvel arc ! Dis-je en regardant la rayure par balle .

_ Vous me devez une explication ! Répliqua Chris sévèrement.

_ Pourquoi ? Nous les avons pris . Toutes seules ! Répliqua Allison condescendante .

_ "Pris" est venu très près de tuer. Et ce n'est pas la façon dont nous le faisons. Nous réprimanda Chris choqué par le ton d'Allison .

_ Peut-être que ce n'est pas la façon dont tu le fait mais e pense que notre façon a marché assez bien. Objectais-je hautaine .

_ Christie ! Allison !

_Bon, grand-père, c'est moi. Nous avons eu nos deux fuyards. Appelez-nous . Le coupais-je de la main en laissant un message à Gérard ._

__ _Quoi ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ C'est juste la première fois que je t'ai entendu l'appeler comme ça. Répondit Chris choqué .

Isaac rampait sur le sol des vestiaires essayant de se relever quand il entendit des pas derrière lui .

_ C'était un bon effort, Isaac. C'était, en fait . Ce serait tellement plus poétique si c'était la mi-temps. Dit Gérard alors qu'il sortait une épée de son étui .

_ Je suis sur que Christie sera triste d'apprendre ta mort prématuré mais je pense qu'elle s'en remettra ! Dit-il en s'avançant narquois en s'avançant vers le loup .

Isaac réussit à se redresser et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut Scott au bout de la salle .

**La fin de la saison 2 arrive tellement vite j'arrive pas à y croire , je me suis découvert un telle attachement envers le personnage de Christie . Je sais que pour l'instant il n'y a pas trop de sentiments mais ça va venir . Elle est une personne complexe qui a du mal à réaliser ses vrai sentiments . Et pour l'instant , son cœur vacille . **


	26. master plan

Christie se tenait là assise sur une des chaise du salon qui était juste au-dessus du sous-sol . Elle l'ai avait torturé et aucun deux n'avait donner une quelconque informations sur Derek , rien , pas un mots . Seulement leurs cris lamentable de douleurs . Ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité mais son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il avait trouver autre chose qui pourrait nous aider . Je lui avait demander ce que s'était mais il n'a jamais voulu me le dire . Il était revenu du match de la crosse et j'avais aperçus Stiles inconscient sur l'épaule d'un des nôtres et je savais pertinemment ce qu'il comptait faire avec lui quand il l'emmena dans le sous-sol . Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'entendis le premier coup partir suivit des gémissements de douleurs . Je savais que je devais partir loin et ne pas écouter mon ancien meilleur ami se faire battre mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser là . C'était plus fort que moi je devais écouter et me faire souffrir , tout ça était de ma faute . Je formai une bulle dans laquelle je me morfondais amorphe . Je bloquai le bruit des coups et restai assit dans ma chaise stoïque presque comme une simple marionnette .

Chris regardait la jeune fille assise dans le salon , il pouvait entendre les coups venir du sous-sol , il devait réagir , il était entrain de perdre les deux seules personnes qui lui tenait encore à cœur . Elle était fermé sur elle-même sans une once d'émotion . Il était presque sur qu'elle bloquait le bruit et restait juste assise là sans rien faire .

Gérard avait le plein pouvoir sur ses deux petites-filles et il était le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose , Mickeal lui avait confié Christie et il avait laisser Gérard s'infiltrer dans son esprit comme il avait fait avec Kate . Il l'avait laisser entrer dans la tête de sa nièce et sa propre fille .

Je montai les escaliers sans vraiment savoir ou j'allai , je me dirigeai vers ma chambre mais la dernière chose que je voulais était de me retrouver seule . Autant que Allison et moi étions ensemble dans la vengeance , nous n'avions pas parler depuis et sa me manquait . Je frappai à sa porte et la trouvai entrain de discuter avec Gérard .

_ Tu as compris ? Demanda Gérard .

Allison hochai la tête .

_ J'ai vue une lumière clignoter ! Dit Chris à Gérard .

_ Probablement nos inviter qui sont entrain de se familiariser avec le courant ! Répondit Gérard ironique. Dormez un peu si vous le pouvez ! Nous dit Gérard et sortit de la chambre d'Allison .

Je le vit discuter avec Chris puis il partit .

_ Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? Demanda Allison à son père .

_ Je veux que vous vous écartez et laissez-nous gérer cela. Répondit Chris en nous regardant toute les deux .

_ Tu plaisante ? Demandais-je dans un rictus .

_ Un de vos amis est mort.  
_ En raison de Derek. Répliqua Allison  
_ Comment penses-tu que Jackson est devenu cette chose en premier lieu? Demandais-je rhétorique .

_ Kate ensuite maman puis Jackson. Énuméra Allison .  
_ Qu'en est-il de Scott? Que faire si il meurt ?

_ Depuis quand tu te soucis de Scott? Répliqua Allison acerbe.

_ Je me soucie de vous deux .  
_ Vraiment, papa. Si vous allez commencer à citer dans la liste des cinq premières choses qu'un parent devrait dire à un enfant tous les jours, pourquoi ne pas commencer par «Je suis fier de vous » parce que je fais exactement ce que tu voulais.  
_ Non, Allison. Vous faites exactement ce qu'il veut. Nous le sommes tous.  
_ Nous sommes fatigué . Dis-je en suivant Allison vers son lit coupant court à la conversation .  
_ Par ailleurs, n'oublie que tu nous dois un nouvel arc.  
_ Et une nouvelle arbalète. Dit-il en brandissant l'arbalète qu'il venait de briser .

Allison et moi se couchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre sans rien dire , nous profitions juste de notre présence .

_ Ma chérie , réveille-toi ! Me secoua une main ferme .

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Gérard , je porta mon regard vers Allison et elle était déjà debout jouant avec ses poignards .

_ Ça commence ! Dis-je et Gérard acquiesa .

Je me levai rapidement et quittais mon habituelle pyjama pour un leggings noir en cuir avec un crop-top noir en dentelle . Je montai dans la Chrysler et suivit le SUV dans lequel était Allison et Gérard . A près un rapide trajet , nous nous garions devant un vieil entrepôt sûrement abandonné . Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de ma voiture et ouvrit mon coffre , je pris mes poignards et rejoignais AAllison et Gérard . Nous entrions par derrière et pris connaissance du combat qui se passait dans l'entrepôt , le Kanima qui n'était finalement pas mort griffa Derek qui le clouait au sol . Je vis Isaac se relever prêt à charger sur la bête et je donnai un regard à Allison pour lui dire que c'était le moment . Elle marcha en direction d'Isaac et se posta face à lui . Elle l'asséna de plusieurs coup de poignards dans l'abdomen avant de le contourner et le poignards dans le dos . Je m'avançai et fonça droit sur Derek . Il me regardait horrifié et je lui souriais tendit que je brandissait mes armes prête à le poignarder quand je me sentit soulever du sol .

_ Christie ! Entendis-je Allison et Scott crié .

_ Pas encore ma chérie ! S'exclama Gérard .

_ Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je troublé .

_ Il fait ce qu'il est venu faire ici. Déclara Scott en le regardant dans sa forme de loup .

_ Alors, tu sais .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il parle ? Demandais-je en ravalant la bile qui montait .

_ C'était la nuit hors de l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas, quand j'ai menacé ta mère. Je savais que je voyais quelque chose dans tes yeux. Expliqua Gérard .

_ Il est mourant . Constatait Isaac en se tenant le ventre .

_ Je suis. J'ai été pendant un certain temps maintenant. Malheureusement, la science n'a pas de remède contre le cancer encore. Mais le surnaturel fait. Expliqua Gérard en regardant Derek victorieux.  
_ Vous monstre. Lâcha Chris acide .  
_ Pas encore.

Juste au moment je sentis une coupe se former dans mon cou et le Kanima me laissa tomber sur le sol . Allison se jetai à mon côté et se fut l'opportunité que Gérard attendait . Je regardai du sol le Kanima prendre Allison de la même manière qu'il m'avait prise et cria son nom . Je sentis un coup de pied heurter mon abdomen et je roulai sur le sol et fut arrêter par le corps de Derek . Je le regardai maintenant dans sa forme de loup et réalisait à quel point j'étais faible . J'allai le tuer , ce n'était pas lui le monstre mais moi .  
_ Que faites-vous? Vous allez la tuer aussi? Demanda Chris en se rapprochant de moi .

_ Quand il s'agit de survie, je tuerais mon propre fils! Scott. Enchaîna-t-il .  
_ Scott, ne le fait pas. Tu sais qu'il va me tuer tout de suite après. Et il sera un Alpha.  
_ C'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'il le sait déjà, n'est-ce pas, Scott? Il sait que le prix ultime est Allison. Faire une mince tâche pour moi, et ils peuvent être ensemble. Vous êtes la seule pièce qui ne correspond pas, Derek. Et au cas où vous n'avez pas encore appris, il n'y a tout simplement pas à rivaliser avec jeune amour.  
_ Scott, ne le fait pas! Pria Derek .

_ Je suis désolé. Mais je dois le faire

Scott se transformai dans sa forme humaine et se dirigeait vers Derek , je pouvais voir les larmes coulé sur les joues d'Allison et j'ignorai les miennes . Gérard nous avait dupé , tout ce qu'il voulait était la morsure et le pouvoir . Tout est question de pouvoir . Scott enfouit ses griffes dans le cou de Derek et le transporta à Gérard . Je vis Gérard retirer sa chemise et présenter son bras devant la bouche ouverte de Derek . Scott poussa la bouche de Derek sur l'avant-bras et ses crocs se refermèrent sur sa chair .

Scott lâcha Derek sur le sol tendit que nous regardions tous avec horreur Gérard brandir son bras triomphant vers le haut . Je regardai la morsure et vis qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange , du sang noir coulait le long de son bras .  
_ Qu'est-ce que quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda frénétiquement Gérard en tournant son bras .

_ Tout le monde dit Gérard a toujours eu un plan. J'avais un plan . Expliqua Scott à Derek .

Gérard sortit sa boite de pillule de sa poche et déversa les pilules dans sa main et il réalisa le plan de Scott .  
_ Sorbier! Cria Gérard en écrasant les gélules dans sa main .

Nous le regardions tous quand du sang noir gicla de sa bouche en grosse quantité . Je sentais la nausée venir et regardai ailleurs .

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Demanda Derek incrédule .

_ Parce que vous pourriez être un Alpha, mais vous n'êtes pas le mien. Dit Scott ferme .  
_ Tuez-les! Tuez-les tous! Cria Gérard en crachant du sang .

Allison profitai de la disctraction de Gérard pour l'asséner d'un coup de coude sur le visage .

Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer quand la jeep de Stiles le renversa .

_ Je l'ai eu ? Demanda Stiles en nous regardant .

_ Whoa! Crièrent Stiles et Lydia en sortant de la jeep .

Le Kanima se trouvait maintenant devant Lydia prêt à l'attaquer .

_ Jackson! Jackson. Appela-t-elle en élevant une clé .

A la vue de la clé , le Kanima laissa place à Jackson à moitié transformer , il ne quittait pas des yeux la clé et il avait l'air bouleversé .  
_Tu , tu fait toujours que je fais. Bégaya-t-il.

_ Je fais toujours t'aime. Je fais, je t'aime toujours. Je fais. Dit Lydia en prenant Jackson dans ses bras .

Chris et Allison me redressèrent et je vis Jackson se retirer de l'étreinte de Lydia et reculer , il regarda Derek et il leva les bras en attente de sa mort . J'aperçus Peter et fut horrifié . Il chargea Jackson et Derek le suivit . Les deux loup enfoncèrent leur griffes dans le corps de Jackson le soulevant du sol . Je détournai les yeux et sanglotait . Ils le lâchèrent et Lydia le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il touche le sol.  
_ Où est Gérard? Demandais-je inquiète en cherchant partout .

_ Il ne peut pas être loin. M'informai Chris .  
Je regardai Allison et Scott se donner la main et je baissai le regard . Je sentis une main sous mon menton qui me fit relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux . Je relevai la tête et croisa ses yeux verts amande . Nous nous regardions l'un et l'autre quand un bruit de griffes sur le sol se fit entendre nous tournions tous vers Jackson et je le vit se lever du sol dans sa forme de loup-garou et il poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler la pièce .

Après ça , Chris me prit dans ses bras et je donnai mes clés à Allison , il m'installa dans le siège passager et Allison mis le contact et nous partîmes en direction de la maison .

**Voilà , l'affrontement final de la saison 2 mais rassurez vous . Je compte commencer la saison 3 et 4 donc à très bientôt .**


	27. Un aurevoir

**Je vous ai fait un petit chapitre intermédiaire histoire que la saison 3 arrive tout en douceur. Sur ce , bonne lecture les amis .**

Après être rentrer à la maison , Scott et Allison avait rompu mais Scott lui avait certifié qu'il l'attendrait . Allison et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble à parler de tous ce qui s'était passé et nous nous étions consolé mutuellement . J'avais appelé mes parents et leurs avaient raconter ce qui s'était passé, ils s'en voulaient tellement pour ne pas avoir été là mais je leurs avaient dit que ça n'aurait rien changer . Gérard avait profiter de notre état de faiblesse et il aurait réussit tout pareil si mes parents aurait été présent. Nous étions triste et désemparé , il avait fallut qu'une petite étincelle pour nous corrompre . Mais j'étais assez mature pour reconnaître mes erreurs . J'étais tellement truffé d'insécurité personnelle quand à ma nature de chasseur que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je déraille complètement . Cependant , cette expérience m'avait aider à trouver qui j'étais et ce que je voulais être .

J'avais parler avec Scott et Stiles et ils étaient soulagé que je sois redevenue moi et non la psychowolfy comme Stiles m'avait surnommé . Ils m'avaient pardonné mais j'avais encore du mal à rester près d'eux sans sentir la culpabilité m'envahir . Je n'avais pas revue Isaac depuis cette nuit-là , il me détestait probablement et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer . Quand à Derek , je devais être la dernière personne dont il devait se préoccuper et même si j'étais soulagé de ne pas l'avoir tuer , je lui en voulait toujours d'avoir mordu la mère d'Allison .

Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais besoin de me retrouver loin de Beacon Hills pour me retrouver , cette ville avait réussit à me changer complètement et je devais m'en éloigner . Mes parents avaient raison , je ne suis pas encore prête pour tout ça . Je dois juste prendre du temps pour moi et apprendre à revenir à la normale . Vivre ma vie d'adolescente et en profiter .

Chris avait acheter trois billets en direction de la France pour rejoindre mes parents pendant les vacances d'été . Allison et moi étions soulagé de partir d'ici même si tout nos amis était dans cette ville , nous avions besoin de nous recentrer sur nous même .

Je faisais mes valises quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte .

_ Entrer ! Dis-je timidement.

_ Hey ! Dit Allison en entrant dans la chambre .

Elle s'asseye sur le lit et joua avec un de mes cintres .

_ Tu as finit ? Demandais-je en fermant un nouveaux cartons .

_ Presque et toi ?

_ Il me reste un dernier cartons ! Dis-je en montrant le cartons derrière moi .

_ Tu as parler à Isaac ? Demanda Allison embarrassé et peiné .

_ Non ! Dis-je dans un soupir lasse . Tu crois qu'il va me pardonner ? Demandais-je incertaine .

_ Il serait vraiment bête de ne pas le faire ! Dit-elle en me donnant un sourire .

_ Plus rien ne sera comme avant , n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'en ai bien peur ! Dit-elle pensive .

_ Nous allons surmonter ça ! Nous allons le faire ensemble ! Dis-je en m'agenouillant en face d'elle et pris ses mains .

_ Ensemble ! Dit-elle d'un ton assuré .

Elle repartit à ses cartons et je continuais les miens . Une fois que tout mes cartons était fini je m'attaquais à une dernière tâche , je pris mon arc avec toute les autres armes et les mit dans un unique et dernier cartons .

Chris nous attendait en bas , nous descendions et le regarda . Il nous offrit une étreinte et nous lui rendions . Je sortis la première et ils me suivirent .

Nous regardions tout les trois la grande bâtisse nostalgique et Chris ferma pour la dernière fois la porte . Je poussai un soupir et me tourna vers le SUV . J'avais fait rapatrié la Chrysler en même temps que la mazda d'Allison , la semaine d'avant de sorte que nous entrions tout les trois dans la voiture . Chris mis le contact et chassa en direction de l'aéroport . J'aperçus le panneau « Bienvenue à Beacon Hills » et je poussai un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux .


	28. Renaissance

**Voilà un petit avant goût avant le début de la saison 3 . **

**Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf seulement mon OC .**

cela faisait presque quatre mois que nous étions en France , Allison et moi . Nous avions fait le point loin du monde fou de Beacon Hills et ça nous avait fait le plus grand bien .

Nous étions en ville pour du shopping de pré-rentrée , nous avions des sacs pleins les mains et nous rions aux éclats . Allison n'avait pas envoyer de messages à Scott de toute les vacances et il avait fait de même , ils voulaient se donner de l'espace . Je m'étais battu de nombreuse fois avec elle pour l'empêcher de lui en envoyer et parfois c'était pas une partie de plaisir . Chris avait continuer notre formation , de sorte que nous nous étions perfectionner dans tout les domaines .

Mes sentiments d'insécurités étaient envolés et je n'avais plus peur . J'avais mûris en quelque sorte . Je pouvais dire qu'Allison et moi avions changer que ce soit mentalement et physiquement , la jolie brune à côté de moi s'était coupé les cheveux aux épaules , ce qui ne la rendait que plus ravissante . Même moi j'avais changer , Allison et moi avions eu un moment de folie quand elle m'avait fait un léger tye and die blond et étrangement j'avais adoré .

_ Que penses-tu de celui là ? Demanda Allison malicieuse en me montrant le serveur du café .

Allison s'était évertué tout l'été a me trouver un petit-ami , elle m'avait organisé plusieurs rendez-vous mais aucun n'avait marché , à vrai dire , je n'y allait presque jamais .

_ Trop petit ! Dis-je pour l'agacé .

_ Que te faut-il alors ? Demanda-t-elle exaspéré .

_ Je ne sais pas ! Répondis-je amusé .

_ Tu dois bien avoir un style de garçon en tête ?

_ Hmm . Dis-je en réfléchissant . Bon , peut-être un garçon grand aux yeux clair et blond ou brun ! Je ne pas .

_ Tu veux dire que tu veux Isaac , plutôt ! Rétorqua-t-elle .

_ Quoi ? Non . Dis-je embarrassé.

Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles de tout l'été et la dernière fois que l'on s'était vue , il me détestait , ça n'avait pas du beaucoup changer .

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans à peine une semaine nous y retournons ! Lâcha Allison .

_ Tu es sure ? Enfin , je veux dire , je ne sais pas si je veux y retourner ! Avouais-je .

_ Nous allons bien devoir y retourner un jours ! Et puis depuis quand tu es devenu une si grande poule mouillé ? Demanda-t-elle narquoise .

_ Une poule mouillé tu dis , hein ? Dis-je alors que je mettais de la mousse sur sa joue .

_ Hé ! Dit-elle amusé .

_ Tu crois qu'ils s'est passé des chose là-bas ? Demandais-je maintenant que nous marchions dans la rue .

_ C'est Beacon Hills , Christie ! Dit-elle dans un soupir .

Je montai dans mon tout nouveau SUV et allumai la radio pendant qu'Allison montai à son tours .

_ Take shelter, aaah !Take the pressure, aah !Do what you want tonight, it's alright !If you want to get use to ! You get use! Chantions Allison et moi en même temps que la musique passait .

Il n'y avait pas de doute tout était redevenu à la normale chez elle et moi . Nous étions tout simplement Allison et Christie en mieux . J'avais même réussis à pardonner Derek même si ça devait lui être égal . Mes amis me manquaient et j'étais impatiente de les retrouver mais c'était les affaires surnaturels que je craignais . J'avais eu quelque nouvelles de Jackson , il avait déménagé à Londres et il se portait comme un charme , il avait réussit à accepter le faite qu'il avait tuer des gens et il courait maintenant après des petits lapins lors des pleines lunes . Lydia était toujours Lydia , d'après ce qu'elle nous avait dit elle avait largement profité de son été et d'ailleurs , elle nous avait déjà trouver un rendez-vous de groupe même si elle s'évertuait toujours à nous convaincre que s'était une soirée entre amis . Stiles et Scott allaient plutôt bien , j'avais évité de trop les contacter par solidarité avec Allison et surtout parce que si j'avais le malheur de recevoir un message de l'un deux en sa présence , elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me parler de Scott . Je déposai Allison et me dirigeai chez moi .

Mes parents refusaient catégoriquement de rentrer à Beacon Hills de sorte que j'allais à nouveau habiter avec Chris et Allison pour mon plus grand plaisir .


	29. Tatoo

**Le premier chapitre de la saison 3A . J'ai tellement aimer écrire les deux première saisons , j'espère que les aventures de Christie vous ont plus jusque ici. Tout le monde s'est que la série devient plus sombre à partir de là alors nous verrons bien comment elle s'en sortira .**

Scott et Stiles étaient maintenant dans le studio de tatouage , Scott était assit sur le siège et Stiles marchait de long en large comme à son habitude .

_ Hey, Scott, que tu ne veux pas quelque chose comme ça? Demanda Stiles en montrant un dessin d'un lézard géant ressemblant au Kanima .

Scott lui fit une grimace et Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement long .

_ Trop tôt ? Continua-t-il rhétorique .

_ Ouais. Répondit Scott à son meilleur ami .  
_ Je ne sais pas, gars, es-tu sûr? Je veux dire, ces choses sont assez permanente, tu sais ?

_ Je ne changerai pas d'avis.  
_ D'accord, mais pourquoi deux bandes ? Capitula Stiles

_ J'aime juste .  
_ Mais tu ne penses pas que ton premier tatouage doit avoir une sorte de sens, tu le sais, ou quelque chose?

_ Obtenir un tatouage signifie quelque chose. Argumenta Scott .  
_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui a raison, le tatouage remonte à des milliers d'années. Le mot tahitien «de Tatua» signifie «laisser une marque. «Comme un rite de passage. » . Expliqua le tatoueur .  
_ Ouais, tu vois ? Il a compris .  
_ Il est couvert de tatouages , Scott, littéralement. Objecta Stiles hyperactif .  
_ Bon, vous êtes prêt? T'as pas de problèmes avec des aiguilles ?

_ Non.  
_ J'ai tendance à être un peu dégoûté, donc Oh, mec. S'exclama Stiles alors que le tatoueur commençait à piquer .

Stiles s'évanouit et chuta lourdement sur le sol .

_ Ce n'est pas un double rendez-vous. C'est une chose de groupe. Contesta Lydia .  
_ Savent-ils que c'est une chose de groupe? «Parce que je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête à revenir là-bas. » Demanda Allison .  
_ Vous étiez en France et vous n'avez pas fait de rencontres pour les quatre mois? Demanda Lydia en, me regardant dans son rétroviseur .

_ Et toi Je veux dire, après ne pas dire son nom. Demandais-je pour changer de conversation .  
_ Est-il d'accord? Je veux dire, tout a fonctionné?

_ Eh bien, les médecins sont comme des idiots au total quand il a tourné tout vifs, mais tout le monde s'en est remis. Et oui, Derek lui a enseigné le loup-garou 101, comme la façon de ne pas tuer des gens au hasard pendant une pleine lune.  
_ Ainsi donc, tu as parlé avec lui? La piègeais-je .

_ Euh, pas depuis qu'il a quitté pour Londres.  
_ Tu veux dire que depuis qu'il a papa qui à déménagé à Londres. La repris-je .  
_ Quoiqu'il en soit, il est parti. Et sérieusement, un loup-garou américain à Londres? Comme, si ça ne va pas être une catastrophe. Blagua Lydia .  
_ Donc, vous êtes totalement plus sur lui ?

_ Serais-je aller sur un triple date, si je n'étais pas?

_ Oui, c'est un double rendez-vous. Dis-je amusé .  
_ Ce n'est pas une orgie. Vous allez vivre.

Allison me regarda et nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble . Il n'y avait que Lydia pour nous traîner à un rendez-vous de groupe et réussir à nous faire rire .

Lydia s'arrêta à un feu rouge et nous continuons à rire quand Allison et moi nous tournions vers la voiture à côté de nous . Je regardai Allison inquiète .

_ Oh, mon Dieu. Oh oh, mon Dieu. Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, mon Dieu. Je ne peux pas le voir, pas maintenant. Déclara Allison complètement paniqué .

Lydia appuya sur l'accélérateur et grilla le feu rouge et les garçons se retrouvait derrière nous .

_ Lydia, arrête. Nous devons revenir en arrière et parler avec eux. Dit Allison précipitamment .  
_ Ils se sont arrêtés aussi. Dis-je en regardant la jeep .  
_ Pourquoi s'arrêteraient-ils? Demanda Allison ébahit .

_ C'est Stiles et Scott. Tu veux vraiment essayer d'appliquer la logique de ces deux?

_ Nous devrions peut-être revenir en arrière. Proposais-je .

Un bruit de sabot rapide se fit entendre et soudain , un énorme cerf fonça droit sur nous et termina sa course dans le pare-brise de Lydia provoquant des éclats de verre partout .

Nous crièrent ensemble et sortirent de la voiture tendit que Scott et Stiles nous avaient rejoins .

_ Êtes-vous bien ? Demanda Scott en inspectant Allison et moi .

_ Il est sorti de nulle part. Dis-je encore effrayé .  
_ Êtes-vous blessé?

_ Il courut droit en nous. Dis-je en même temps qu'Allison.  
_ Êtes-vous bien ?

_ On va bien , Scott. Répondis-je pour nous .  
_ Eh bien, je ne suis pas bien . Répondit Lydia affolé . Je suis totalement paniquer. Comment diable faut-il suffit d'exécuter en nous? J'ai vu ses yeux juste avant qu'il nous a frappé. C'était comme si il était comme il était fou.  
_ Non, il avait peur. En fait ,Terrifié. Nous informa Scott en prenant le pouls de la bête encastré dans le pare-brise .

Après le petit incident , Stiles nous ramena chez nous , nous étions tous tendu et ça se ressentait . J'attrapai Scott à lancé quelque regard vers Allison et je souriais intérieurement . Si s'est deux là ne finiront pas ensemble , je ne comprendrai plus rien .

_ Alors Christie , blonde , hein ? Dit Stiles en rompant le silence .

_ Eh bien , oui. Et toi , ils ont poussé , j'aime beaucoup ! Dis-je amicalement .

Stiles se recroquevilla dans son siège et rougit .

_ Alors , euh , euh , vous avez eu des nouvelles d'Isaac ou même Derek ? Bégayais-je .

Allison et Lydia se tournèrent toute les deux vers moi et me donnèrent un éblouissement entendu .

Je leurs répondit par une grimace et elles se mirent à glousser ce qui attira le regard des garçons .

_ Euh , non pas depuis la dernière fois ! Répondit Stiles .

_ Qui était ? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Il y a quatre mois ! Dit Scott .

Je traitais la nouvelle en silence et me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire , ils devaient avoir des affaires de loup-garous à traiter probablement . Où peut-être , ils agissaient comme ses loup dans true blood , ils faisaient des orgies et allaient de louve en louve . Je fronçais les sourcils à la pensée qu'Isaac ou même Derek est trouvé une petite-amie puis regardais autre part quand je vis qu'Allison et Lydia m'examinaient .

Les garçons nous déposèrent devant notre immeuble et nous les saluons avant de prendre l'ascenseur .

_ A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Allison intrigué par mon silence .

_ A Isaac ! Lâchais-je sans réfléchir . Et Erica . Ajoutais-je en appuyant sur cette dernière .

_ Hmm , je vois ! Répondit Allison amusé .

J'ouvris l'appartement et me dirigeai dans ma chambre , je passa un simple short et un débardeur et me préparais pour aller au lit . J'avais eu assez d'émotions forte pour la journée .

Je me levais et me préparai , je mis un jean simili-cuir et une chemise à carreau noir et rouge . Une fois prête , je me faufilai dans la chambre d'Allison et l'attendait sur son lit pendant qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain . Quand elle sortit , elle m'accueillit avec un sourire et me donna une accolade avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi . Nous regardions le sol sans dire un mot quand Chris entra .

_ Vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda-t-il soucieux

_ Ouais. Répondit Allison pour nous deux .  
_ Vous savez, vous pouvez attendre jusqu'à demain si vous voulez. Je sais que le premier jour peut être difficile.  
_ Nous allons bien. Dis-je en lui donnant un sourire.  
_ Ouais?

_ Ouais.  
_ Ou vous pouvez attendre une semaine, si cela rendrait les choses plus faciles. Insista-t-il protecteur .  
_ Nous avons promis à Lydia, de la prendre , car sa voiture est de naufrage. Nous devons donc nous devrions y aller. Dis-je pour le rassurer.

Nous nous levions et Chris nous prit dans une étreinte et nous serra fort . J'avais pris l'habitude de ses étreintes , il était comme un père pour moi , il me connaissait mieux que mon propre père .

Je descendis avec Allison et nous chassions vers la maison de Lydia .

J'ouvris mon casier qui était juste à côté de Lydia et Allison .

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Allison .

Je sortis ma tête de mon casier et me pencha pour regarder les deux filles , Lydia était entrain de regarder partout avec sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Allez, allez, allez. Freshmen. Des tonnes et des tonnes de troupes fraîches. Dit-elle en tortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux .

_ Tu veux dire des garçons frais . La repris Allison amusé .

_ Lydia , ils ont à peine 14 ans . Dis-je en levant les sourcils .

_ J'avais oublier que Mme. Prude était avec nous . Dit-elle ironique . Et puis , certains sont plus matures que d'autres .

_ Tu sais , il est normal d'être seul . Se concentrer sur soi-même pour un peu de temps , travailler à devenir une personne .

_ Et s'est repartit ! Dis-je moqueuse .

_ Allison , Christie . Je vous aimes . Donc, si vous avez besoin de faire cette chose où l'on parle de moi et de prétendre que nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de vous, c'est tout à fait bien.  
Mais je ne veux pas un petit ami. Je veux une distraction. Dit-elle en nous donnant son plus beau sourire .

Je vis Lydia regarder avec intérêt vers les portes , je regardai dans sa direction et remarqua les deux garçons qui marchait ensemble .

_ Frère ? Demandais-je comprenant qu'ils seraient sa distraction.

_ Jumeaux ! Rectifia-t-elle très intéressé .

Ils portaient tout les deux des vestes en cuir et portaient un casque de moto , ils étaient à couper le souffle .

Allison riait quand Lydia m'attrapa le bras pour se rendre en classe d'anglais , pour une fois cette année je savais que je n'allais pas détester cette classe car ma mère n'était pas là pour l'enseigner .

_ Ça fait quoi d'avoir un professeur d'anglais que tu ne connais pas ? Me demanda Allison en s'asseyant juste à côté de moi .

_ Un bien fous ! Dis-je en exagérant .

Elle ria et je lui donnant un clin d'œil .

Je parlais avec Allison quand mon I phone sonna suivit de tout les autres cellulaire des élèves .

_ "L'horizon a été interdit par une banque noire des nuages et de la voie navigable tranquille", conduisant jusqu'aux extrémités de la terre coulait sombre sous «un ciel couvert, semblait conduire dans le cœur d'une immense obscurité. "C'est la dernière ligne du premier livre que nous allons lire.  
Il est aussi le dernier texte que vous recevrez dans cette classe. Lisait une femme brune élégante en entrant dans la salle . Téléphones éteints, tout le monde.

Je fis ce qu'elle a demander et éteignit mon I phone , je regardai Allison et lui donna un regard perplexe . Finalement , je savais pas si j'allais aimer l'anglais . Scott se fit appeler et il sortit .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je à Stiles .

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondit-il honnêtement .

Il n'y avait pas de doute , j'étais bien à Beacon Hills , rien n'avait changer tout était toujours aussi étrange .

_ Hey, Lydia. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce de l'accident? Demanda Stiles en regardant la jambe de Lydia .

_ Prada m'a mordu.  
_ Ton chien?

_ Non, mon sac à main. Oui, mon chien. Dit Lydia ironique .  
_ A-t-il jamais mordu avant toi?

_ Mm mm.

_ Bien. Et si c'était, comme, la même chose que le cerf? Tu sais , comme, comment les animaux commencent à agir juste bizarre avant un tremblement de terre ou quelque chose?

_ Ce qui veut dire? Il va y avoir un tremblement de terre? Ou quelque chose. En me joignant à la conversation .

_ Je viens peut-être cela signifie quelque chose arrive. Quelque chose de mauvais. Dit Stiles grave.  
_ Il était un cerf et un chien. Répondit Lydia  
_ Qu'est-ce que chose que tu dit à propos de trois?

_ Une fois, deux fois …

Tout un coup , un corbeau heurta la vitre , je regardai horrifié la tâche de sang et vit une horde de corbeau foncer droit sur nous .

_ Descendez, tout le monde! Obtenez bas, bas. Descendre! Descendre! Cria Mme. Black .

Ils foncèrent sur nous et brisèrent la vitre , aussitôt je me cachai sous mon bureau et Allison me rejoignait , je la prit dans mes bras et la protégeais , je regardai à la recherche de Stiles et de Lydia et vis qu'il la protégeais . J'entendais les cris des autres élèves complètement paniqué et puis les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent d'entrer . J'attendis avant de me lever et regardai la salle , il y avait du sang et des cadavres d'oiseaux partout . Je retirai les plumes qui s'étaient niché dans mes cheveux et donna ma main à Allison pour qu'elle se relève .

Le lycée avait appelé nos parents et j'inspectai les blessures mineurs d'Allison quand Chris entra en trombe dans la salle , il fonça droit sur nous et nous prit dans une étreinte .

_ Vous allez bien? Euh, désolé, c'est juste que la prochaine fois que vous vous sentez-vous envie de rester à la maison, vous restez à la maison.  
_ Nous sommes bien . Nous le rassurons et il se détendit

_ M. Argent, vous n'auriez pas une idée de cela, ? Demanda le père de Stiles .

_ Moi? Demanda Chris incrédule.

_ Ouais. Tout ce comportement animal bizarre, c'est que vous devez avoir vu quelque chose comme ça avant, non?

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le ferais ou pourquoi vous penser que je le ferais.  
_ Je suis désolé. J'aurais pu jurer que j'ai entendu mon fils parler de comment vous étiez un chasseur expérimenté.

Je regardai Stiles et le fusillait du regard , il avait vraiment besoin d'être plus discret .  
_ Ah, bon. Eh bien, pas plus.

Je regardai Stiles passer un coup de téléphone et fut immédiatement intrigué .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en me faufilant à côté de lui .

_ Quoi ? Rien ! Mentit-il .

_ Stiles ! Dis-je sévèrement .

_ Très bien , je dois rencontrer Scott à la maison de Derek .

_ Bien , je viens avec toi . Dis-je catégoriquement .

_ Quoi ? Non ! Dit-il hyperactif .

_ C'est pas négociable ! Dis-je sèchement . Je vais prévenir Chris et Allison , reste ici .

Stiles se garai devant la maison Hales et je sentis mon cœur se soulevé . Je n'avais pas revue Derek depuis si longtemps et je ne savais pas comment il allait m'acceuillir .

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir entrer ? Demanda Stiles en posant sa main sur la mienne.

_ Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ! Dis-je en descendant .

Je m'arrêtais juste devant la porte et soufflais , je le l'ouvrit et me dirigeai vers le salon . Je m'arrêtais net quand tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi . Derek me regardait ébahit et je sentis mon cœur sauter un battement , je détonai le regard et fixa le mur d'en face .

Derek regardait époustouflé la jeune femme qui se trouvait juste devant lui . Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis quatre mois et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années . Elle avait tellement changé , les pointes de ses cheveux était maintenant blondes caramel , son corps s'était développé dans tout les bons endroits et le col entrouvert de sa chemise laissait apercevoir une de ses bonnes parties . Elle n'était plus une petite fille mais une jeune femme et cela lui plaisait encore plus . Après ce qui s'était passé , il ne pensait jamais la revoir et maintenant elle était là dans son ancienne maison plus belle que jamais .

_ Derek ? L'interpella Scott .

_ Il va aider à guérir une blessure d'un alpha ! Dit-il en se reprenant avant de malaxer une herbe dans un bol .

Je balayais la salle du regard et remarqua un corps enveloppé dans un draps blanc .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je en me précipitant vers lui .

_ Mais il à guéri. Dit Scott incrédule .

_ Pas à l'intérieur ! Dit Derek sans perdre de vue Christie .

_ Hé, tu vas me dire qui c'était là-bas? Demanda Scott .

_ Un alpha . Une meute rivale . C'est mon problème . Je sais que tu veux aider, et tu l'as fait.  
Je t'en dois une. Maintenant, rentrer à la maison. Retour à l'adolescence. Ordonna Derek en s'approchant d'Isaac .

Je reculai pour le laisser s'occuper de lui et m'apprêtais à partir quand Scott interpella Derek.

_ Euh, bon, Derek. Si tu veux rembourser cette faveur maintenant . Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi.

Je regardai Scott incrédule . Vraiment ? Maintenant . Tout ce que je voulais était partir d'ici . Derek ne m'avait même pas adressé la parole une seule fois . Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de me jeter des regards de temps en temps .

_ Vraiment , un tatouage ? Demandais-je à Scott en le regardant assit sur la chaise .

_ Quel est le problème ?

_ Il manque plus que la veste en cuir et les menaces et tu sera un vrai loup-garou badass ! Dis-je sarcastique .

_ Oh , j'aime cette fille ! Dit Stiles hilare .

Je sentais le regard de Derek sur moi et le rouge me montait aux joues .

_ Oui , je le vois ! Dit-il en utilisant ses yeux de loup-garou pour regarder le bras de Scott . Il s'agit de deux bandes , non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demandais-je en me penchant par dessus Derek .

Je sentis Derek se raidir et je me reculai immédiatement , il me dévisagea incrédule mais je fixai le bras de Scott .

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est juste quelque chose que je traçais avec mes doigts. Dit-il en les traçant sur la table poussiéreuse .

_ Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi? Demanda Derek .

_ Sais-tu ce que le mot «tatouage» signifie?

_ Pour marquer quelque chose. Répondis-je à sa place .  
_ Eh bien, c'est en tahitien. En samoan, cela signifie "plaie ouverte. » Je savais que je voulais faire un tatouage quand j'ai eu 18 ans. J'ai toujours voulu un. J'ai juste décidé de le faire maintenant, pour faire une sorte de récompense.  
_ Pour quoi? Demandais-je .

Scott hésita à me répondre , il avait un regard embarrassé.

_ Pour ne pas appeler ou envoyer des SMS Allison tout l'été. Même quand je voulais vraiment, même quand il était si difficile de ne pas parfois. J'ai essayé de lui donner l'espace qu'elle veut.  
Et quatre mois plus tard, il fait toujours mal.

_ Il se sent encore comme un, euh, comme une plaie ouverte. Dit Derek familier avec la chose .

Il n'avait pas vue Christie depuis tout l'été et elle lui avait tellement manqué seulement il croyait qu'il ne la verrait plus . Qu'elle était partie pour de bon . Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir , elle était juste partie .  
_ Ouais.  
_ La douleur va être pire que tout ce que tu as jamais ressenti. L'informa Derek .  
_ Ah, c'est très bien. Fait-le.  
_ Oh, wow. Dis-je en voyant la flamme du chalumeau .  
_ C'est un qui est beaucoup pour moi. Alors je vais prendre cela comme mon moment pour sortir . Je vais juste attendre à l'extérieur. Dit Stiles trouillard .  
_ Bonne idée , a plus Scott ! Dis-je en me tournant vers la sortie .

_ Non. Vous pouvez aider à tenir le bas. Dit Derek en me prenant par l'avant-bras.

Je frissonnai à son toucher et porta mon regard sur sa main , je l'as fixai abasourdi . Derek se racla la gorge et lâcha mon bras . Je me postai derrière Scott avec Stiles et nous nous regardions avant de poser chacun une main sur ses épaules.  
_ Oh, mon Dieu. Gémit Stiles  
_ Tenez-le. Exigea Derek .

Scott cria de douleur et luttai avec sa force de loup , tout mes poils se hérissèrent à son cri , il était si puissant , si effrayant puis au bout d'un moment Scott s'évanouit .

Je le lâchai et essuyai d'un revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur mon visage .

_ Combien de temps va-t-il rester endormi ? Demandais-je à Derek .

_ Je ne sais pas , ça dépend de lui !

Je pris une chaise et la dépoussiérait avant de m'asseoir dessus , j'étendis mes jambes sur la table et les croisaient .

_ Bon et bien je crois que je vais aller faire un tour ! Dit Stiles malicieux .

_ Quoi ? Non . Stiles . Criais-je alors qu'il s'empressa de sortir .

Le silence s'installa et nous parlions pas pendant un moment .

_ Je … commençais-je .

_ Je … me coupa Derek .

_ A toi l'honneur ! Dis-je embarrassé en étirant mes bras endoloris à cause de rester dans la même position .

_ Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé ! Dit-il penaud .

_ Pourquoi ? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Pour avoir mordu la mère d'Allison . Pour t'avoir fait souffrir mais il faut que tu sache que je n' …

Les gémissements de Scott nous montrait qu'il se réveillait , je me levai aussitôt et me posta à côté de lui .

_ Ça a marché ! S'exclama-t-il euphorique en regardant les deux bandes noirs sur son bras .

_ Encore heureux , tu t'es évanouit , mon pote ! Dis-je narquoise .

_ Hé ! Hélas Stiles en entrant avec un sourire .

Je le fusillais du regard et il agita les mains en signe de reddition . Il ne perdait rien pour attendre .

_ Eh bien, il semble sacrément permanent maintenant. Dis-je pour le rassurer même si je ne l'aimait toujours pas.  
_ Ouais. J'ai en quelque sorte besoin de quelque chose de permanent. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé, tout change tellement vite. Tout est donc, euh éphémère.  
_ Étudier pour les PSATs ? Demandais-je dans un sourire en lui offrant ma main pour qu'il se relève.

_ Yep. Dit-il enthousiaste .  
_ Jolie . S'exclama Stiles .

Je donnai un dernier regard vers Isaac et Derek et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand Scott s'arrêta devant la porte et la renifla .  
_ Vous avez peint la porte. Pourquoi vous avez peint la porte? Demanda Scott insistant quand il vit l'expression de Derek .

_ Rentre chez toi, Scott. Dit Derek ignorant sa question .  
_ Et pourquoi un seul côté? Demanda-t-il sentant que l'alpha lui cachait quelque chose .

Scott sortit ses griffes en voyant que Derek ne lui répondait pas et se mit à gratter la peinture .

_ Scott. Cria Derek pour l'arrêter , en vint .

Sous la couche de peinture se trouvai une sorte d'insigne noir presque comme le triskèle de Derek . Nous nous tournions tous vers Derek perplexe en attendant des réponses.

_ Les oiseaux à l'école et les cerfs la nuit dernière, tout comme la nuit je me suis fait foulé par le cerf quand je me suis fait piquer par l'Alpha. Combien sont-ils? Conclut-t-il .

_ Un paquet d'entre-eux . Un paquet d'Alpha. Dit Derek solennellement .  
_ Chacun d'entre eux? Comment cela fonctionne même? Demandais-je éberlué .

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a une sorte de chef de file. Il s'appelle Deucalion. Nous savons qu'ils ont Boyd et Erica. Peter, Isaac, et moi ont été à la recherche de lui pour les quatre derniers mois.  
_ Disons que vous les trouverez. Comment traitez-vous avec un pack Alpha? Demanda Scott .

_ Avec toute l'aide que je peux obtenir.

Je compris que l'aide dont il parlait était en faite nous enfin Scott .  
_ Où est-elle? Où est la fille? Quelle fille? Cria Isaac affolé .

_ Jolie . Dis-je agacé .

Il se réveillait à peine et il pensait déjà à une fille . Je sentais les regards de tout les garçons sur moi plus particulièrement celui de Derek , il me scrutait incrédule .

Après ça , Stiles me déposa à l'appartement , je pris l'ascenseur et ouvrit l'appartement et le trouvait vide . Enfin , c'est ce que je pensais car quand j'allumai la lumière du salon , je fis un bond de plusieurs mètre . Chris se trouvait là à me regarder sévèrement avec Allison qui avait un air penaud .

_ Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! M'exclamais-je en ignorant le regard désapprobateur que me donnait Chris .

_ Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement .

_ Moi ? Nulle part ! Mentis-je stressé .

_ Christie ! Gronda-t-il .

_ Bon , d'accord . J'étais à la maison Hales . Avouais-je lamentablement.

_ Je croyais qu'on avait conclut un marché tout les trois ! Nous réprimanda-t-il .

_ Mais …

_ Nous retournions à Beacon Hills à la seule condition que nous ne nous mêlerions plus de leurs affaires .

_ Chris ! Tentais-je .

_ Ce n'est plus notre problème , maintenant . Dit-il catégorique .

Il se leva et je partis en direction de ma chambre , je me jetais sur mon lit et poussa un soupir .

_ Christie ? Demanda Allison .

_ Hmm.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Tendu ! Dis-je simplement .

_ Tu as vue Isaac ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit .

Je lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails y compris les excuses de Derek , auxquels elle tressaillit quand je posa mon regard sur son avant-bras .

_ Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demandais-je alors que je pris son bras et regardai perplexe la forme de son hématome.

_ C'est une fille qui était à la recherche de Scott cet après-midi . Elle nous as attraper le bras à Lydia et moi et elle nous a meurtri ! Expliqua-t-elle .

Je ne pouvais pas retirer mon regard du bleu , il était étrangement familier et cela me fit froid dans le dos .


	30. Chaos rising

_ Lydia , regarde ! Dis-je en m'avançant de la banquette arrière pour me placer entre les deux filles .

_ Je ne sais pas. Il ne ressemble pas à grand chose pour moi. Dit-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois son avant-bras .

_ C'est un modèle. Cela signifie quelque chose. Insistais-je agacé .

_ Vous pensez vraiment Scott sais ce que c'est? Demanda Lydia en nous regardant dubitative .

_ Non, mais il pourrait connaître quelqu'un qui le fait. Dis-je en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier .  
_ Comment êtes-vous si sûr que cela signifie quelque chose?

_ Parce que cette fille n'était pas seulement à la recherche de Scott. C'est comme si elle avait besoin de le trouver. Comme elle devait le faire. Et cela signifie quelque chose. Expliqua Allison dans ses pensées .

Lydia se garai devant une maison de banlieue chic et nous sortions de la voiture et Allison envoya un message à Scott pour qu'il nous rejoigne dehors .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il en nous regardant bizarrement .

_ Tu dois voir ça ! Dis-je en tendant les deux avant-bras des filles .

Quand on collait leur avant-bras leur hématomes formait un symbole comme une sorte de croix , ça m'avait tellement surpris la première fois que je l'avais vue .

Scott parut aussi décontenancé lorsqu'il vit leurs bras et il nous dévisagea .

_ Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en attente de réponse .

_ Non mais je pense que je sais qui pourrait ! Dit-il .

_ Très bien , maintenant pouvons nous rentrer et faire cette soirée fille ! Dit Lydia exaspéré .

Je l'a regardai éberlué , je savais que Lydia était au courant du monde surnaturel maintenant mais elle n'était pas aussi intéressé que Allison et moi étions . Elle voulait continuer à vivre sa vie normale et je l'enviais pour ça . Après tout ce qui s'était passé , plus rien ne pouvait être normale . La moindre chose qui se passait à Beacon Hills était forcément suspect et je savais que c'est trace n'était pas rien .

Lydia se garai devant notre immeuble et nous sortions .

_ Tu vas bien ? Me demanda discrètement Allison .

_ Oui , pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté Scott ! M'informa-t-elle .

_ Je pensais juste . Mais ne t'inquiète pas , tout vas bien !

Nous passions la soirée ensemble à regarder plusieurs DVD et parler de la nouvelle distraction de Lydia . Elle était obsédé par les deux jumeaux et en voulait un à tout prix .

Je me réveillais difficilement encore fatigué de la veille quand j'aperçus Lydia fouiller dans mon armoire .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demandais-je en me redressant .

_ Je te choisi une tenue ! Dit-elle en poussant des cintres .

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu as sérieusement besoin d'un look plus féminin ! Dit-elle se moquant . Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle . Celle-ci ! Dit-elle en me tendant une robe moulante .

Je passai la robe noir et me dirigeai devant le miroir , Lydia se plaça derrière moi et la remonta pour laisser voir mes longues jambes nue .

Je me sentais mal à l'aise , je n'avais jamais porter une chose comme ça . C'était une robe noir courte qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et elle laissait apparaître toute mes formes voluptueuse en marquant bien ma taille . Plus je me regardai et plus j'appréciais , la matière était agréable et une chose était sur je ne pouvais me sentir que féminine dans une telle robe . Elle le tendit une paire de talons crème par dessus mon épaule et je les mit .

_ Who ! S'exclama Allison en me voyant . Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? Demanda-t-elle éblouie .

_ C'est terrible , je le savais . Je vais me changer ! Dis-je embarrassé en me tournant vers ma chambre .

_ Non , au contraire ! Me rassura Allison . Tu es magnifique . Dit-elle dans un sourire . Je ne suis juste pas habitué à te voir comme ça . J'aime beaucoup .

Nous entrions dans la bibliothèque et attendions que Scott et Derek arrive . Allison était très anxieuse quand à l'idée de revoir Derek mais nous savions toute les deux que s'était important pour aider Scott et les autres .

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la pièce et tous s'arrêtèrent en me voyant , ils me regardèrent éberlué . La bouche de Stiles était même entrouverte .

Derek regardait la fille qui se trouvait devant lui , elle portait une simple petite robe noir qui lui collait à la peau , laissant entrevoir chaque parcelle de son corps . Il sentit l'excitation s'emparer de lui . Si elle continuait à être aussi attirante , il ne serait plus en mesure de se contrôler . Sa robe courte donnait une très bonne vue sur ses longues jambes ciselés et aussitôt il voulait la toucher , sentir ses formes plantureuse sous ses mains . Même Stiles et Scott était totalement sous son charme. Derek vit ses joues saillante virer au rose et il sentait son loup intérieur grogner de désir .

_ Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Stiles en reprenant ses esprits .

_ Ah les garçons ! Dit Allison amusé par la réaction que son amie avait sur les trois garçons .

Je sentais les yeux de Derek se promener sur moi et je baissais le regard et fixais le sol , je savais que je devais être rouge d'embarras .

_ Et si on se concentrait sur ses marques ! Demanda Lydia attirant tout les regards sur elle .

Je la remerciais intérieurement pour attirer les regards loin de moi et pris leurs avant-bras et les plaça côte à côte .

_ Je ne vois rien ! Dit Derek ennuyé .

_ Regarde à nouveau ! Insista Scott .

_ Comment une ecchymose va me dire où Boyd et Erica sont? Demanda Derek encore plus ennuyé .

_ C'est la même chose des deux côtés. Exactement la même chose. Argumenta Scott .  
_ Ce n'est rien. Répondit Derek maintenant agacé .  
_ Pareidolia. Voir les modèles qui ne sont pas là. C'est un sous-ensemble d'apophénie. Expliquais-je agacé de son comportement .  
_ Ils essaient de les aider. Plaida Scott .  
_ Ces trois là ? Demanda Derek amusé . Celle-ci, à permit de ressusciter mon oncle psychotique. Merci. Dit-il sarcastique en montrant Lydia du doigt . Celle-ci, a tiré environ 30 flèches en moi et mon sac. Continua Derek en montrant Allison . Quand à celle-là , elle est une chasseuse psychotique qui ne va nulle part sans porter d'arme avec elle . Termina-t-il en me scrutant .  
Comment le savait-il ? Je n'avais rien sur moi qui le prouvait . Tout était dans mon sac . Allison et Lydia me regardait étrangement et Allison me prit mon sac des mains . Elle l'ouvrit et sortit mes poignards chinois , un automatique et une arbalette. Elle me regardait ébahit .

_ Tu as tout ça dans ton sac ? Demanda-t-elle sous le choque .

_ On est jamais trop prudent , d'accord ! Me défendis-je prise sur le faite .

_ Où est ton arc ? Gronda-t-elle .

_ Dans mon coffre ! Avouais-je .

_ Bon, d'accord, maintenant, allez. Personne n'est mort, tout va bien? Regardez, il peut-être un peu de mutilation, d'accord, un peu de mutiler, mais pas de mort. C'est ce que j'appelle une distinction importante. Tenta Stiles pour dissoudre la tension .

_ Ma mère est morte ! Dit sèchement Allison en foudroyant Derek du regard .

_ Peu de code de l'honneur de votre famille a tué ta mère. Pas moi. Répliqua Derek acerbe . Je me posta entre les deux et regardai Derek , il avait le don de me faire ressentir des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentit avant .

_ Cette fille a été la recherche de Scott. Nous sommes là pour l'aider, pas toi. Répondis-je avec animosité .

Il me regarda blessé puis une expression froide et dure prit place sur son visage .

_ Vous voulez aider ? Demanda-t-il rhétorique . Trouvez quelque chose de réel . Ajouta-t-il sévèrement avant de s'en aller .

Scott et Stiles le suivirent nous laissant seule, je regardai Allison et pris sa main .

_ Merci ! Se contenta-t-elle de dire en me donnant une pression .

Nous asseyons à l'une des tables devant un poste et faisions des recherches sur les symboles , nous étions sur que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec leurs ecchymose .

_ Tu trouve quelque chose ? Demandais-je en regardant les symboles défilés .

_ J'en veux uns ! Nous interpella Lydia .

Je l'a regardai et vis qu'elle était tout simplement entrain de baver devant les jumeaux .

_ Lequel ? Demanda Allison amusé en regardant l'un des jumeaux discuter avec Danny .

_ Le seul bien , évidement . Répondit-elle avant de se lever et de faire son numéro habituelle .

_ Comment ça se fait qu'elle arrive toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veux ! Dis-je en buvant mon café starbucks .

Allison m'arrêtait brusquement et pris ma tasse de café et regarda le logo pensive .

_ Et si ce n'est pas un symbole? Mais effectivement un logo? Me demanda-t-elle rhétorique .

Aussitôt , elle se mit à chercher un logo qui pourrait correspondre et nous trouvions le logo exact qui était celui de la first national bank de Beacon Hills . Je regardai Allison fière de notre découverte et lui donna une tape dans la main .

_ Ne jamais sous-estimer une Argent ! Dis-je fièrement .

Nous étions à présent dans ma chambre et je faisais les cent pas , je réfléchissais à un moyen d'agir , Derek ne voulait clairement pas de notre aide et nous ne pouvions pas lui car il ne nous croirait certainement pas .

_ Nous devons y aller ! M'incita Allison .

_ Je sais mais tu te souviens de notre promesse ? Lui demandais-je rhétorique .

Allison eu un air coupable et réfléchissait quand mon I phone sonna . Je le pris et ouvrit le message .

_Viens à la clinique vétérinaire , c'est à propos d'Isaac ! Scott ._

Je jetai immédiatement mon téléphone dans mon sac et enfila ma veste en cuir noir dans la précipitation .

_ Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Allison troublé par ma précipitation .

_ Scott veux me dire quelque chose à propos d'Isaac ! Je ne serais pas longue . Trouve un moyen d'entrée et préviens moi ! Dis-je en sortant .

Je garai le SUV devant l'allée et entra dans la clinique , je fus accueilli par Deaton . Il gratifia d'un sourire et me fit signe de le suivre dans la salle d'opération . J'entrai et tout les regards se portèrent instantanément sur moi .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda Derek agacé à Scott .

_ Je suis là pour Isaac ! Dis-je avant même que Scott puisse répondre .

Isaac regardait Christie éberlué , elle avait tellement changé mais dans le bon sens du terme . Elle était incroyablement chaude dans cette robe courte , il retenait un grognement de désir lorsque que ses yeux bruns noisettes se posèrent sur lui . Elle avait dit qu'elle était là pour lui . Il voulait la prendre là maintenant et l'embrasser de multiple baiser . Elle avait toujours eu de l'effet sur lui mais maintenant s'était pire . Il voulait la toucher , la sentir , sentir son corps contre le siens .

Il n'avait pas cesser de penser à elle cet été et il avait résister à de multiple reprise de la contacter . Elle était partie sans un mot et il pensait qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir mais pourtant elle était là , maintenant , pour lui . Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras , il sentit son cœur battre plus vite quand elle lui rendit son étreinte .

Derek regardait son béta enlacé Christie et il sentit une rage monter en lui , il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit aussi proche d'elle comme ça , elle était à lui .

_ Isaac , force de loup ! Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle .

Il ria et desserra son étreinte avant de se poster juste à côté de moi mais il ne me lâcha pas .

Je regardai la baignoire remplit de glaçon et regardait les garçons d'un œil interrogateur .

_ Si c'est une séance de toilettage pour chien , je pense que vous auriez mieux fait d'appeler Lydia ! Dis-je sarcastique .

Les loup-garou me fusillaient du regard tendit que Stiles se retenait difficilement de rire . Scott lui donna un coup sur l'arrière de la tête et il se plaignit .

_ Quoi ? C'est pas moi qui l'as dit ! Dit-il hilare .

_ Cela va nous aider à retrouver Boyd et Erica . Expliqua Scott en ignorant Stiles .

_ Évidemment, il ne va pas être particulièrement confortable. Mais si nous pouvons ralentir ton rythme cardiaque assez bas, tu glissera dans un état de transe. Expliqua Deaton tendit que nous nous approchions de la baignoire glacé .

_ Comme hypnotisé. Conclut Scott .

Isaac toucha l'eau et eut un mouvement de recul comme si elle l'avait brûlé .

_ Exactement. Tu seras à moitié transformé. Il nous laissera accéder à ton subconscient. Continua Deaton .

_ Comment son rythme cardiaque doit être lent ? Demanda Derek concentrer .

_ Très lent.

_ Bon, eh bien, la lenteur est très lent? Demanda Isaac pas sûr d'aimer ça .

_ Près de morts.

_ Who . Je suis pas sur d'aimer ce plan . Dis-je angoissé .

_ Il est sûr, cependant, pas vrai? Demanda Isaac inquiet .

_ Voulez-vous que je réponde honnêtement? Demanda Deaton rhétorique .

_ Non . Non . Pas vraiment . Conclut Isaac .

_ OK , je n'aime pas du tout ce plan ! Dis-je en me rapprochant d'Isaac angoissé .

Derek regardai Isaac penaud .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Isaac .

_ Si tu le sens trop risqué , tu n'as pas à le faire ! Nous trouverons autre chose . Dit-il inquiet pour son béta .

_ Je vais le faire . Dit simplement Isaac .

Il retira son tee-shirt et je regardais son torse parfaitement ciselé il était lisse et de parfait abdominaux le parsemait , je détournai le regard sentant mes joues devenir pourpres .

Il me donna son tee-shirt , il me regarda dans les yeux .

_ Isaac , je n'aime pas ça ! Dis-je inquiète .

_ Ça va aller ! Dit-il en me donnant une pression sur la main .

Il se glissa dans l'eau glacé et elle le brûlait comme si des aiguilles s'infiltraient dans tout son corps .

Derek et Scott ainsi que Stiles posèrent leurs mains sur lui et il me regardait droit dans les yeux . Je tentais de lui donner un sourire aussi rassurant que possible .

_ Faites-le aller sous l'eau ! Ordonna Deaton .

Aussitôt , les trois garçons plongeait Isaac sous l'eau , le noyant , il se débattait .

_ Tenez-le . Ordonna Deaton tendit qu'Isaac luttait .

_ Nous essayons! Cria Derek difficilement .

Je m'avançais et plaqua mes mains sur lui le poussant de toute mes forces vers le fond de la baignoires . L'eau me brûlait mais je l'ignorais pensant que ce devait être pire , bien pire pour Isaac . Au bout d'un moment , il cessa de lutter . Nous retirions nos mains et il remonta à la surface , il avait ses yeux d'or et ses lèvres si rose d'habitude était maintenant violette presque noir .

_ Maintenant, rappelez-vous, que je suis le seul qui lui parle. Trop de voix seront le confondre et tirer sur lui. Expliqua Deaton .

Je ne le regardai même pas j'étais tellement concentrer sur Isaac .  
_ Isaac? Peux-tu m'entendre? Commença-t-il .

_ Oui . Je peux vous entendre. Dit-il d'une voix soporifique .

_ C'est le Dr. Deaton. . Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. Est-ce que tout va bien?

_ Oui.  
_ Je veux vous parler de la nuit quand vous avez trouvé Erica et Boyd. Je tiens à vous rappeler pour moi en détail aussi vivant que possible, comme si vous y étiez à nouveau.  
_ Je ne veux pas cela. Je ne Je ne veux pas faire pas. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Paniqua Isaac .  
_ Isaac, c'est tout bon. Détendez-vous. Ils sont juste des souvenirs. Vous ne pouvez pas être blessé par un mémoire. Le rassura Deaton.  
_ Je ne veux pas faire ça.  
_ C'est bon.  
_ Je ne veux pas faire ça.  
_ Détendez-vous. Détendez-vous. Bon. Maintenant, revenons à cette nuit. À l'endroit que vous avez trouvé Erica et Boyd. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous voyez? Y a-t-il une sorte de construction ? Une maison?

_ Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas une maison. C'est la pierre. Je pense marbre. Expliqua Isaac .  
C'est parfait.  
_ Pouvez-vous me donner d'autres descripteurs?

_ C'est poussiéreux, si vide.  
_ Comme un bâtiment abandonné? Isaac? Isaac?

_ Quelqu'un est ici. Quelqu'un est ici.

Isaac se mit à paniquer et nous nous le tenions mais il était trop fort , je sentis sa main se resserrer sur mon poignet et empêcha un gémissement de douleur de sortir cela laissera un mauvais hématomes .  
_ Isaac, se détendre.  
_ Non, non, non, ils me voient, ils me voient! Juste des souvenirs.  
_ Vous ne serez pas blessé par vos souvenirs. Détendez-vous. Détendez-vous. Bon. Dites-nous ce que vous voyez. Dites-nous tout.

_ Je l'entends. Il parle de la pleine lune, d'être hors de contrôle lorsque la lune se lève. Veut-il parler à Erica? Je pense que oui, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas la voir, je , je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas voir l'un d'eux.  
_ Pouvez-vous entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre?

_ Ils sont inquiets. Ils craignent ce qu'ils vont faire au cours de la lune. Ils sont inquiets que ils vont mal les uns des autres.  
_ Si ils sont enfermés dans ensemble sur la pleine lune, ils vont s'entre-déchirer. Isaac, nous devons les trouver en ce moment. Expliqua Derek inquiet .  
_ Pouvez-vous les voir?

_ Non.  
_ Connaissez-vous ce genre de pièce, il est? Y a-t-il une sorte de marqueur? Un certain nombre sur une porte? Un signe?

_ Ils sont là. Ils Ils

_ C'est tout bon . Tenta Deaton une nouvelle fois

_ Non. Ils me voient. Ils m'ont trouvé. Ils sont là! Dit Isaac effrayé .

_ Ça ne marche pas. Grogna Derek . Isaac, où es-tu ? Répliqua à la place de Deaton .

_ Je ne peux pas les voir. Il fait trop sombre!

_ Dis-moi juste où tu es.  
_ Je ne peux pas voir!

_ Isaac, où êtes-vous? Dites-moi où vous êtes.  
_ Son rythme cardiaque, il pourrait aller en état de choc. Informa Deaton .  
- Derek, laissez-le aller! Criais-je inquiète pour Isaac .

_ Isaac, où es-tu ? Qu'as-tu vu?

Tout un coup , Isaac fit un bond hors de la baignoire et il sortit de sa transe complètement paniqué .

_ Un coffre-fort! C'est un coffre de banque! Je l'ai vu! J'ai vu le nom. C'est, euh B-Beacon Hills première banque nationale. C'est, euh c'est une banque abandonnée, et ils les garde enfermés à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur de la voûte.  
_ Quoi? Demanda-t-il en me regardant grave alors que je m'étais recroquevillé dans les bras de Scott .

_ Tu ne te rappels pas ce que tu as dit juste avant que tu es sorti , tu fais ?

_ Non. Dit-il inquiet sans me quitter des yeux .  
_ Tu as dit que quand ils t'ont capturé qu'ils t'ont traîné dans une pièce et qu'il y avait un corps dedans.  
_ Quel corps?

_ Erica. Tu as dit qu'il était Erica. Lâchais-je en reprenant mes esprits .

_ Elle n'est pas morte. Contesta Derek ne voulant pas le croire .  
_ Derek, il a dit , "il y a un cadavre. C'est Erica. '' Ne nous laisse pas exactement beaucoup de place à l'interprétation. Lui rappela Stiles sarcastique.  
_ Alors, qui était dans le coffre avec Boyd? Objecta Derek .

_ Quelqu'un d'autre, évidemment. Dis-je grave en tendant une serviette à Isaac que j'enroulais autour de ses larges épaules .  
_ Et c'était peut-être la jeune fille sur la moto.  
_ Bon, celle qui t'as sauvé? Demandais-je plus agacé que je voulais paraître .

_ Non, elle n'était pas comme nous. Et celui qui était dans le coffre avec Boyd était.  
_ Et si c'est comme ça que Erica est mort? Ils ont, comme, opposent les uns contre les autres pendant les pleines lunes et de choisir celui qui survit. C'est comme loup-garou thunderdome.

Je regardai Isaac qui était assit sur l'un des îlots de la salle d'opération et repoussais une de ses boucles blonde humide . Il regardait mon poignet meurtri puis me le prit doucement avant d'enrouler sa main dessus et tout d'un coup je vis ses veines devenir noir tendit que la douleur disparaissait .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Demandais-je ébahit .

_ Truc de loup-garous ! Dit-il fière de lui dans un sourire .

_Honest to God I'll break your heart , Tear you to pieces and rip you apart, Honest to God I'll break your heart, Tear you to pieces and rip you apart , One night of the hunter._

Ma sonnerie de téléphone retentit et je me sentis mal à l'aise lorsque tout les loup-garous me regardait .

_ Sérieusement , ''la nuit du chasseur'', Christie ? Se moqua Stiles .

Je pris mon cellulaire et vit que c'était Allison .

_Allô ? _

_Christie ? Tu es seule ? _

_Non ! Ouïe de loup-garou ! Dis-je pour qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle allait dire ._

_Ou es-tu ? _

_La clinique vétérinaire . _

_Très bien , j'arrive . _

Je raccrochai le téléphone et vis que tout les garçons me regardait perplexe mais je fis comme si de rien n'était et les ignoraient .

Je mis ma veste et donna un baiser sur la joue d'Isaac avant de sortir de la salle d'opération .

_ Christie ? Me hélas Isaac .

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à son torse nue , je levai la tête et le regardais , il avait toujours son visage d'ange et quand je croisa ses yeux bleu glacé , je frissonnai .

_ Oui ? Demandais-je timidement .

Il me prit dans ses bras collant mon corps contre son torse nu , je pouvais sentir tous ses muscles contre moi , je me raidis puis enroulais mes bras autour de lui répondant à son étreinte et touchait maintenant son dos lisse .

_ Je suis content que tu sois revenu ! Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de se redresser .

_ Moi aussi ! Répondis-je dans un sourire.

Je montai dans la mazda d'Allison et regardai le paysage .

_ Isaac ? Demanda-t-elle amusé par mon expression .

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu devrais voir le visage béat que tu as ! Dit-elle en riant .

_ Hé ! Dis-je en lui donnant une pousser dans l'épaule .

Allison se moqua de moi pendant tout le reste du trajet , elle disait que c'était tellement bizarre de me voir comme ça car elle n'avait pas l'habitude .

Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé et l'informai pour Erica , une culpabilité s'emparait de nous lorsque nous réalisions que nous ne pourrions jamais lui présenté des excuses pour ce que nous lui avions fait .

_ La pleine est demain , c'est ça ? Demanda Allison en entrant dans sa chambre .

_ Exact ! Dis-je en la suivant .

_ Tu pense qu'ils vont faire quelque chose ?

_ Certainement !

_ Tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose ? Demanda Allison en analysant mon expression .

_ Je ne vais certainement pas rester ici les bras croisé à rien faire ! Dis-je catégorique .

_ C'est de nouveau nous deux contre le monde ? Demanda Allison enthousiaste.

_ Derek nous a dit de trouver quelque chose de concret si nous voulions aider , non ?

_ Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas faire tout ça sans toi ! Avoua Allison .

_ Oh , si tu en serais capable , tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses !

Elle le donna une étreinte et je sortis en direction de ma chambre .

Je me garai avec Allison devant l'ancienne banque et sortis du SUV . Allison et moi regardions le bâtiments et un vent frais nous fient frissonner , je ne portai qu'un simple bas de survêtement noir et un crop-top bleu marine à manche courte . Je n'avais pas prévu de me balader en pleine nuit dans une ancienne banque mais c'était le seul plan qu'Allison et moi avions trouver pour montrer à Derek qu'il aurait du nous écouter . Je marchai vers le coffre de la voiture et pris le coupe-boulon et le donnai à Allison . Nous nous mîmes en marche vers les grandes portes métallique de la banque et Allison coupa les chaînes qui les retenaient . Elle déposa le coupe-boulon sur le côté de la porte et nous avancions dans le bâtiment abandonné . Il était délabré et de nombreux papier parsemait le sol abîmé . Nous faisions attention à ne pas marcher n'importe où car le plancher grinçait .

_ Tu sens cette tension ? Me demanda Allison angoissée .

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Dis-je en entrant dans le couloir sombre .

Allison et moi nous étions instinctivement rapprocher l'une de l'autre et nous marchions toujours à l'affût quand quelqu'un nous plaqua contre le mur .

_ Mlle. Morell ! Lâchais-je choqué .

_ Gardez votre bouche fermée, et écoutez attentivement. Vous n'avez aucune idée dans ce que vous venez de descendre. En ce moment, vous avez peut-être 20 secondes pour obtenir vos cul cachés.

_ Que faites-vous ? Demanda Allison alors que la conseillère nous entraîna dans un placards .

_ Rentrer dans ce placard de stockage là-bas. Verrouiller la porte. Lorsque vous entendez le début de combat, c'est quand vous sortez. Ordonna-t-elle .  
_ Qu'est-ce que les combats? Demandais-je incrédule

_ Vous l'entendrez. Maintenant, allez!

Je regardai perdue quand des pas se firent entendre , Allison me regardait paniqué quand il s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte . Je regardai partout et trouva une bouteille d'ammoniac , je la déversa sur le sol pour masquer notre odeur et pris le manteau d'Allison pour éponger le liquide . Allison et moi attendions qu'ils s'en aillent tout en se bâillonnant pour qu'ils n'entendent pas notre respirations .

Nous entendîmes les pas s'éloigner et je me laissa glisser le long du mur , soulagé . Allison alluma sa lampe de poche de son portable et éclaira la pièce , je retins un cri quand elle éclaira le corps d'Erica . Elle était là gisant sur le sol . Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de lui fermer les yeux , elle devait être là depuis un certain temps car sa peau qui était si belle avant était maintenant toute fripé et en décomposition . Je m'avançais vers son corps et posa ma main sur ses yeux et les fermaient . Je regardai Allison et vis qu'elle était bouleversé , je la prit dans mes bras . Nous sursautâmes quand un fracas se fit entendre . Allison leva la tête vers moi et nous nous levions . Les bruits venaient du coffre-fort , nous nous précipitions dans les escaliers et quand nous arrivions à la porte nous découvrions Derek et Scott qui se battaient avec Boyd et une autre loup-garous .

Boyd attrapa Scott et le projeta contre un des mur provoquant une fissure dans celui-ci quand à la fille elle griffa Derek en pleine abdomen .

_ Scott ! Cria Allison .

Je regardai partout frénétiquement , pourquoi ne sortait-ils pas ?

_ Derek ! Criais-je alors que la louve le frappa à nouveau .

_ Cora ? J'entendis Derek appeler .

Scott et Derek se retrouvèrent côte à côte et regardait les deux loup et parlaient mais je ne pouvais pas les entendre .

_ Allison ! Dis-je en montrant la poudre de sorbier . Brise là .

_ Non , non ne pas le briser ! Objecta Derek en criant .

Je regardai Allison et reporta mon regard sur un Derek se faisant empaler par les griffes de la louve quand à Scott Boyd était à deux doigt de le tuer .

_ Romps-le ! Ordonnais-je .

_ Mais ?

_ Ils vont les tuer ! Criais-je maintenant .

_ Non! Ne pas briser le sceau! Contesta Derek .

_ Boyd ! Criais-je .

Et Allison se baissa et poussa la poudre , la brisant . Les deux loup-garou foncèrent droit sur nous et je poussa Allison sur le côté pour qu'ils puissent sortir .

Derek se précipita sur Allison et l'attrapa par le bras la bloquant contre la porte du coffre .

_ Ne la touche pas ! Grondais-je .

Comme il ne fit rien je lui donnai une pression à l'intérieur des coudes et il la lâcha

_ Que pensiez-vous ? Gronda Derek en nous dévisageant tout à tour .

_ Je devais faire quelque chose . Se défendit Allison .

_ On vous a sauver la vie . Aboyais-je en frappant son torse dur .

_ Ouais, et que pensez-vous qu'ils vont faire dehors ? Avez-vous une idée de ce que nous venons de mettre en liberté ? Nous blâma Derek .

_ Tu veux me blâmer? Eh bien, je ne suis pas celle qui change des adolescents en tueurs. Hurlais-je .

Derek parut décontenancé par mon ton mais il me regardait et son expression redevint dur et froide .

_ Non. Non, ce n'est que le reste de votre famille.  
_ Nous avons fait des erreurs. Gérard n'est pas notre faute.  
_ Et que dire de sa mère?

_ Que veux-tu dire? Demandions Allison et moi en même temps .

_ Dit leurs , Scott. Éxigea Derek en sortant .  
_ Que veut-il dire, Scott? Que veut-il dire? Demandais-je troublé en même temps qu'Allison .

Scott nous expliqua ce qui s'était passé lors de la rave dans les moindres détails et maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi , Derek avait mordu Victoria . Même si je voulais le détesté pour le vrai con qu'il a été ce soir après ce que Scott venait de me dire, tout ce que je voulais c'était le voir et lui présenté des excuses , je l'avais pourchassé et presque tué pour une choses qui n'était pas entièrement sa faute . Si il n'aurait pas mordu Victoria , Scott serait mort et peut-être lui aussi .

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et vis Derek portant Erica dans les bras bouleversé .


	31. fireflies

Derek se tenait là avec Scott en pleine forêt à l'affût de son béta et sa jeune sœur . Scott était au téléphone avec Stiles , Lydia avait trouvé un cadavre à la piscine municipal .

_ Cela ne fait aucun sens. La piscine publique est tout le chemin de l'autre côté de la forêt. Nous ne les avons pas suivis n'importe où près de là. Expliqua Derek pour lui même .

_ Derek , ils ont tué quelqu'un ! Dit Scott grave .

_ Comment vont-ils si vite? Se demanda Derek ébahit .

_ Derek. Appela Scott.

_ Mais ils ne peuvent être aussi rapide à pied.  
_ Ils ont tué quelqu'un. Un gamin totalement innocent est mort et c'est de notre faute.  
_ C'est de ma faute. Se blâma Derek .  
_ Nous avons besoin d'aide.  
_ Nous avons maintenant Isaac. Répondit Derek .  
_ Je veux dire une aide réelle. Ils sont trop rapide pour nous, pour nous tous. Ils sont trop fort, trop enragé.  
_ Nous allons les attraper. Tenta Derek de rassurer Scott  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe si nous faisons? Nous venons maintenir jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève?

_ Peut-être que ce serait plus facile de les tuer . Pensa Derek à haute-voix .  
_ Les tuer n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Objecta Scott  
_ Et si c'est la seule chose à faire? Si nous ne pouvons même pas les attraper, quoi d'autre pouvons-nous faire?

_ Trouver quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'ils font. Proposa Scott avec une idée derrière la tête .  
_ Qui ? Demanda Derek incrédule .

_ Quelqu'un qui sait comment chasser les loups-garous.

_ Il est hors de question que Christie soit impliqué là-dedans ! Répliqua Isaac protecteur .

Il sentit le regard de Derek sur lui mais l'ignora et regardait Scott en attente de réponse .

_ Je pensais plus à Chris . Dit Scott .

Chris rangeais ses sacs dans son coffre quand il entendit des pas derrière lui , il prit instinctivement son automatique et le dégaina sur la tête de son assaillant .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ?

_ J'ai besoin de votre aide pour attraper deux béta ! Implora Scott .

_ Tout d'abord, pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de quiconque lié à Derek? Et deuxièmement, je ne connais pas ce gamin Boyd. Je ne sais même pas son nom de famille.  
_ Boyd est son nom de famille.  
_ Quel est son prénom? Demanda Chris plus curieux qu'intéressé .

_ Vernon. Eh ?  
_ Et tout simplement curieux.

_ Est-il une raison pour laquelle le pistolet est toujours pointé sur moi? Demanda Scott en montrant l'arme pointé sur son visage .

_ Eh bien, il y a probablement encore une partie de moi qui veut te tuer.  
_ Je comprends.  
_ Scott, j'ai regardé mon père laver de cerveau de ma fille et de ma nièce . Il les a presque transformer en un tueur. Ce monde. Ton monde m'a décimée. Ma femme, ma sœur, mon père, ma famille entière. Pourquoi aurais-je à mettre les pieds dedans de nouveau?

_ Parce que les gens vont mourir. Et parce que vous savez comment attraper Boyd et Cora sans les tuer. Plaida Scott .  
_ Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

_ Hm. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me faire, comme, un peu petite faveur?

Chris accepta et Scott monta dans sa voiture .

_ Gauche ou droite? Demanda-t-il .

_ Gauche. Répondit Scott Désolé. C'est juste autour du coin.  
_ Ce parking ?  
_ Oui, juste un peu plus haut, ici. Merci encore pour la balade.

Chris regardait la scène de crime ou tout les policiers de la ville se trouvait déjà . Il aperçut le corps d'un jeune adolescent et il savait déjà qu'il allait le regretter mais c'était sa responsabilité . Il ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer .  
_ Ils ont fait cela? Boyd et Cora. Demanda-t-il en attrapant Scott par l'épaule .

Scott acquiesa et Chris le fit remonter dans sa voiture . Ils étaient maintenant dans la forêt pour élaborer un plan .  
_ Où est le dernier endroit où vous les avez vus? Demanda Chris à l'attention .Vous l'ai avez suivi par impression?

_ On a essayer .  
_ Eh bien, vous avez perdu votre temps. Il n'y a qu'une seule créature sur terre qui peut suivre visuellement empreintes de pas, et c'est l'homme. Et si vous n'êtes pas formé comme moi, vous n'avez aucune idée que cette copie est Boyd et ceux-ci …

_ Sont Cora. Le coupa Isaac  
_ Non. Elles sont à toi . Tu as piétiné celle de Cora dès que tu es entré ici. Écouter, je sais que vous trois concentrent la moitié de votre énergie à résister à vos propres pulsions sous la pleine lune, mais ça vous met dans une situation désavantageuse pour Boyd et Cora, qui ont pleinement donné.  
Ils ont mis la pédale au plancher où vous êtes à peine trois frapper la limite de vitesse.  
_ Alors, que faisons-nous? Demanda Isaac .

_ Concentrez-vous sur votre sens de l'odorat. Loups réels sont connus pour suivre leur proie jusqu'à une centaine de milles par jour par l'odeur. Un chasseur expérimenté peut utiliser le parfum pour les suivre. Si le vent est avec eux, les loups peuvent suivre une odeur, d'une distance de deux milles, ce qui signifie que nous pouvons les attirer vers nous ou dans un piège. Pleine lune nous donne un avantage. Ils auront une signature thermique plus élevée, ce qui les rend plus facile à repérer avec infrarouge.  
_ Merci, mais j'ai le mien . Dit Derek en montrant ses yeux rouges  
_ Rappelez-vous, nous ne sommes pas la chasse aux animaux sauvages. Sous ces impulsions sont deux êtres humains intelligents. Ne pensez pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas compter sur ce côté humain.  
Il est supprimée, mais il est là pour leur rappeler comment masquer leur odeur, comment couvrir leurs traces, comment survivre.  
_ Quand à été la dernière fois que tu as vu ta sœur?

_ Neuf ans. Je pensais qu'elle est morte dans l'incendie.  
_ As-tu l'impression que vous avez un verrou sur son parfum? Scott, comment êtes-vous confiant dans vos compétences?

_ Honnêtement, la plupart du temps, j'essaie de ne pas penser à toutes les choses que je peux sentir.  
_ Bien. Le problème, c'est quand ils enfreignent les bois et a frappé le quartier résidentiel. Une fois qu'ils sont au-delà du lycée, ils sont en plein milieu des collines de balise.

_ Ils ne vont pas tuer tout ce qu'ils voient, sont-ils? Demanda Isaac .

_ Non. Mais il y a une différence importante à reconnaître. Les loups chassent pour se nourrir. À un certain moment, ils se complète. Mais Boyd et Cora sont la chasse pour le plaisir de tuer, pour une satisfaction prédateur sommet primal qui vient de la déchirure du corps chauds en lambeaux sanglants. Et qui sait quand ce besoin se fait rassasié? Expliqua Chris .

_ Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer. Répliqua Derek catégorique  
- Et si nous ne pouvons pas les attraper?

_ Alors peut-être que nous avons juste besoin de les contenir. Il n'y a personne dans l'école la nuit, est-il?

_ Vous voulez les piéger à l'intérieur?

_ S'il y a quelque part avec une porte assez fort, pas de fenêtres ou l'accès à l'extérieur.  
_ Qu'en est-il de la chaufferie? Demanda Scott .

_ C'est juste une grande porte en acier.  
_ Vous êtes sûr que l'école est vide ?

_ Il doit être.  
_ Il ne peut pas y avoir quelqu'un là-bas à cette heure, non?

_ Ce sont des émetteurs à ultrasons. C'est l'un des outils que nous utilisons pour parquer les loups-garous, les poussant dans une direction que nous voulons les faire fonctionner. Dégage une fréquence aigu qu'eux seuls peuvent entendre.  
_ Dieu, sans blague! Ce sont des émetteurs qui vont les conduire à l'école?

_ Et puis c'est à vous de les faire entrer dans le sous-sol.  
_ Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut repenser le plan où nous venons, euh, de les tuer ?

_ Il va marcher. Il va marcher . Tenta de se convaincre Derek .

Je regardai une empreinte de pas et reconnu celles de Boyd et de la sœur de Derek , je fis un signe à Allison de venir voir et elle confirma mes dires .

Je pris un des fils pièges et l'installa puis Allison me tendit un de ses poignards chinois et je me fis une petite entaille sur le poignet . Je laissai une goutte de sang sur un tas de feuille et fis signe à Allison de bouger . Nous grimpions dans l'arbre et nous regardions dans nos jumelles infrarouges à la recherche des deux loups . Je dois dire que notre formation nous avait bien servit et maintenant que nous combinions nos efforts nous étions beaucoup plus efficace . C'était les deux Argent contre tout le monde et j'en étais fière .

_ Christie ? Murmurai Allison en me montrant du doigt les buissons .

Je regardai avec mes jumelles et aperçus deux silhouette , j'en concluais que c'était Boyd et la sœur de Derek . Ils évitèrent le piège et je jurai .

_ Allison ! Dis-je en sautant sur le Quad .

Elle me rejoignait et je fonçai à la poursuite des deux loups .

_ Regarde ! Cria Allison en me montrant un de nos émetteur à ultrasons .

_ Chris ! Dis-je . Ils travaille avec Scott ! Me rapellais-je . Ils doivent les conduire à l'école .

Je fis demi-tours et chassa vers l'établissement .

Je descendis du Quad et pris mon arc .

_ Le toit du bus ! Dis-je en lui montrant le bus jaune .

Nous escaladions le véhicule et nous postions agenouiller pour ne pas se faire repérer . Je balayais l'endroit à la recherche d'un mouvement et pris une tête de boulon-flash et la vissa sur une de mes flèches . Je fis de même avec trois autres d'entre-elle quand j'aperçus les deux loup . Je me levais et tira une première flèches qui les prient au dépourvu , Allison me suivit et bientôt nous les assaillons de plusieurs flèche flash rapide . Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer dans le bâtiment et je regardai vers le bas , fière de moi quand Allison me frappa le bras . Je relevai la tête et aperçus Isaac me regarder . Je poussa Allison et la tira avec moi , il n'était pas censé savoir que j'étais là .

Je remontai sur le Quad et chassa loin du lycée .

Derek soufflait appuyé contre un des murs lorsque Scott s'approcha de la porte pour écouter quelque chose .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends ? Demanda-t-il encore essoufflé .

_ Battements de cœurs ! Dit Scott en se penchant plus .

_ De leurs deux cœur ?

_ En fait , trois d'entre-eux .

Scott le regardai et Derek se sentit paniqué . Si ils tuaient un être humain se serait de sa faute et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver . Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire sortir de la chaufferie . Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte . Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen .

_ Ils vont la trouver ? Vont-ils ? Demanda Scott paniqué .

Derek ouvrit la porte et Scott l'arrêta .

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Ferme la porte derrière moi et garde-la fermé. Ordonna Derek .

_ Si tu vas là-bas c'est soit tu les tues ou ils vont te tuer .

_ Je sais . C'est pourquoi j'y vais seul . Dit-il .

Derek entra dans la chaufferie et il entendit Scott fermer derrière lui .

Il s'avança dans les couloirs et entendit la voix de la femme . Il savait qu'il avait à faire vite car si il l'avait entendu , il était sur que les deux autres aussi .

Il se précipitai vers la voix et les deux loup se retournèrent , ils se jetèrent sur lui . Boyd lui donna un coup de griffe puis Cora et Derek les attrapaient tout les deux les tenant à distance de lui avec seulement ses bras . Il n'avait plus qu'a supporter jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève . Il sentait chaque coup de griffes de perforer , chaque pression qu'ils appliquaient pour se libérer de lui . Ils l'assénèrent à multiple reprise au visage , l'abdomen, le thorax . Son sang giclait sur leurs visages et il devenait de plus en plus faible mais il devait tenir , ils étaient sa responsabilité . Derek ferma les yeux et pensa à la seul chose qui pouvait le faire tenir . Christie . Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là lorsqu'il était allé dans sa chambre . Il l'avait trouvé simplement vêtu d'une brassière de sport et d'un short noir en coton . Il se souvenait du désir qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait vue peu vêtue . Il n'avait jamais désirer une fille à ce point . Tout ce qu'il avait voulu ce jour-là était de lui sauter dessus et sentir chaque infime parcelle de sa peau sous son toucher . Mais il n'avait rien fait de cela et ce moment en avait été d'autant plus meilleur car il s'était tout simplement assit sur son lit et elle avait posé sa tête encore humide sur lui . Il en avait profité pour caressé prudemment son dos et elle n'avait rien dit . Elle avait accepté son touché . Elle avait même finit par s'endormir sur lui . Il était rester toute la nuit à la regarder , il avait observer chacun de ses traits , de ses expressions . Et il se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais été paisible .

_ Le soleil est à venir. Scott! Le soleil est à venir! Entendit Derek .

Au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'infiltrait dans la pièce , les deux loup freinèrent leurs attaques et bientôt ils tombèrent sur le sol complètement épuisé .

Derek les lâcha et se levai difficilement quand Scott et Isaac entrèrent dans la chaufferie .

_ Il y a un enseignant. Je vais prendre soin d'elle. Sortez-les d'ici. Ordonna Derek dans un souffle .

Les deux loups firent se qu'il leurs avait demander et il se dirigea vers la grille , il l'a poussa et marcha en direction des battements .

Il découvrit une jeune femme brune , elle était plutôt jolie . Quelque chose chez elle lui rappelait Christie . Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever , elle hésita à la prendre mais finalement l'a prit .

Il l'escorta et la laissa là avant de repartir . Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade , elle était effrayé mais au moins grâce à lui elle était en vie .

Scott m'avait appelé pour que je le rejoigne à l'hôpital . J'avais appris que Lydia avait trouvé un corps à la piscine municipal et je pensais que s'était les loups de Derek mais Stiles n'en était pas certain alors je voulais savoir se qui se passait .

Quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital , Scott se précipita vers moi et m'emmena vers la morgue . Je n'y avais été qu'une fois et s'était lors de l'histoire du Kanima . Je n'avais aucunement envie d'y retourner mais Stiles était là-bas et il nous y attendait .

Nous trouvions Stiles assit devant la morgue , nous le rejoignons et il nous expliqua que Cora et Boyd n'était peut-être pas ceux qui avait tué ce garçons .

_ Donc, Boyd et Cora pourraient ne pas avoir tué quelqu'un? Demandais-je dubitative.

_ Vous allez souhaiter qu'ils l'ont fait . Dit Stiles grave .

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Scott inquiet .

_ Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr. L'autre fille qui était dans les bois, Emily? Finalement, ils vont l'a trouver. Elle est l'une d'eux. Emily, Heather . Ce type que Lydia a trouvé à la piscine. Tous les trois étaient vierges et ils vont tous avoir les trois mêmes blessures, étouffés, gorge tranchée, crâne fracassé . C'est ce qu'on appelle la mort de trois ordres.  
_ Donc, si ce ne sont pas des assassinats aveugles, alors quels sont-ils? Demandais-je décontenancé .

_ Sacrifices. Des sacrifices humains. Annonça Stiles .


	32. Unleashed

Derek se trouvait dans la salle de classe en attente de l'enseignante quand elle entra et ferma la porte complètement paniqué . Il esquissa un sourire puis reprit son air froid et dur lorsqu'elle se retourna .

Aussitôt , elle prit un manche à balai pour se protéger , ce qui était totalement inutile .

_ Que voulez-vous? Vous allez me menacer? Me dire que personne ne va me croire? Essayez de me faire peur? Me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle paniqué .

_ Je venais voir si vous alliez bien. Dit-il simplement.  
_ Physiquement ou émotionnellement? Bien que je suppose que cela suppose que j'étais émotionnellement bien avant tout cela. Et selon mon thérapeute, je fait ça discutablement pendant une longue période.  
_ Je pense que vous allez bien. Dit Derek en lui donnant un sourire et en prenant son balai des mains.  
_ De toute évidence, vous n'avez jamais appris lycée. Dans 20 minutes, je dois commencer une leçon avec une vingtaine de jeunes sur le creuset, et je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de ce que je vais dire.  
_ Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas commencer par leur dire que c'est une allégorie de maccarthysme ?

_ Est-ce une manière subtile de suggérer que je ne devrais pas dire quoi que ce soit? Parce que je ne veux pas. Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle intéressé .

_ Je suis Derek. Répondit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme .  
_ Jennifer.

Elle lui rappelait beaucoup Christie au début qu'il l'a connu même si elle avait peur de lui , elle voulait le connaître et s'est ce qui avait attiré son attention en premier lieu , en plus de sa beauté et de son humour .

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'un de mes livres quand je heurtai violemment quelqu'un .

_ Je suis désolé ! Dis-je sans regarder mon interlocuteur .

Je continuais mon chemin quand une main ferme me saisit l'épaule , je l'attrapai et le la lui tordit .

_ Christie , c'est moi Derek ! Gémit-il .

_ Derek ? Demandais-je sans relâcher ma prise .

_ Ma main ! S'exclama-t-il .

_ Oh , pardon ! Dis-je en le lâchant .

Il se redressa et se prit la main avant de la frotter .

_ Je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir . Dit-il ironique .

_ Je pensais que tu étais ce psychopathe ! Me défendis-je .

_ Quel psychopathe ? Demanda-t-il intrigué .

_ Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il y a un psychopathe qui fait des sacrifices humains ! L'informais-je .

_ Et pourquoi il te prendrait ?

Je rougis à sa question et me sentais maintenant très mal à l'aise , c'était de ma faute . J'avais parler de ce psychopathe et maintenant il voulait savoir pourquoi je serai un bon choix de sacrifice .

_ Euh , euh , tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu faisais ici , non ? Changeais-je de sujet .

Derek avait entendu son cœur s'accélérer à cause de sa question , il se demandait pourquoi elle pensait qu'elle pourrait être la prochaine cible de ce malade et il savait qu'elle avait choisi de changer délibérément de conversation .

_ J'étais venue voir ton enseignante !

_ Qui ? Mme. Blake ? Pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise .

_ C'était elle dans la chaufferie .

_ Oh, alors tu l'a menacer ou tu lui a fait ton numéro de séduction ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

_ Mon numéro de séduction ? Demanda Derek ébahit .

_ Oui , tu sais , les yeux doux , le sourire enjôleur et le fameux ''Salut , je suis Derek Hale'' ! Dis-je en l'imitant .

J'ouvris mon casier et Derek s'appuya sur le casier d'Allison .

Je le regardai et il reproduisait exactement ce que je venais de faire , il me gratifiait d'un de ses plus beaux sourire et me regardait de ses yeux verts perçant .

_ Est-ce que ça marche sur toi ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement .

_ Je ne suis pas aussi facilement impressionné ! Mentis-je en évitant de croisé ses beaux yeux verts .

_ Je vois , je vais devoir trouvé autre chose , alors ! Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille .

Quand je me retournais pour lui répondre , il n'était plus là . Je le cherchai partout mais il n'y avait plus aucun signe de lui . Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade et mon oreille était encore chaude sous son souffle .

Je discutais avec Allison en attendant que le cours de cross-country commence quand un des jumeaux se joignit à nous .

_ Tu es Christie , c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il souriant .

_ Oui . Et tu es ? Demandais-je .

_ Aiden ! Dit-il en me donnant un sourire malicieux .

_ Et bien enchanté , Aiden ! Dis-je enthousiaste .

Isaac chercha Christie parmi les autres élèves et quand il l'a trouva , il sentit la rage l'envahir . L'un des jumeaux alpha était entrain de parler avec elle et il était très proche d'elle . La jalousie et la haine grandissait à l'intérieur de lui , il savait qu'il faisait ça juste pour l'atteindre et sa marchait .

_ Tu as des yeux magnifiques ! Lâcha le jumeaux charmeur .

_ Oh , euh , euh , m-merci ! Bégayais-je .

_ Soit la bienvenue ! Répondit-il amical . Ça te dirais que l'on sorte un de ses jours ?

_ Oui , pourquoi pas ! Répondis-je en rassemblant mon courage à deux mains .

_ Très bien ! Dit-il en donnant un sourire à quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas voir .

Isaac était à deux doigts de craquer , il allait les tuer .

Je commençais à courir au coup de sifflet du coach et vis que les premier était les jumeaux , j'aperçus Isaac s'élancer juste derrière eux . Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal . J'accélérai le pas et dépassai tout les autres . Je ne voyais aucun signe des trois garçons alors je cherchai partout et entendit un craquement comme si un os avait été brisé .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je inquiète qu'il soit blessé et me mit à courir vers le bruit .

Je découvris les jumeaux en forme de loup et fit le rapprochement , ils faisaient partit de la meute alpha . J'avais vraiment accepté de sortir avec un loup alpha ? Oh , j'étais vraiment stupide .

Scott et Isaac se tenait devant les jumeaux prêt à se battre quand un cri strident se fit entendre , nous interpellant tous . Nous nous dirigions tous vers le bruit et découvrirent un jeune garçon étranglé contre un arbre . Sa gorge était littéralement tranché avec une corde en métal et il y avait du sang partout . Je sentis mon petit-déjeuner remonter et je me mis à courir près d'un arbre pour vomir . La brûlure était atroce , j'avais toujours détester vomir et cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle .

_ Hey , Christie ! Dit Isaac en me caressant le dos .

_ Tu n'as pas à voir ça ! Dis-je embarrassé .

Je me relevai et porta ma main à bouche .

_ Hé , c'est rien ! Dit Isaac en balayant une mèches de cheveux qui traînait sur mon front .

_ Tu vas bien ? M'empressais-je de lui demander en l'inspectant pour voir si les jumeaux ne lui avait pas fait de mal .

_ Christie , je vais bien ! Dit-il dans un sourire en prenant mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux .

Je me noyais une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux et mon pouls augmenta sous son touché .

_ Christie ! Cria Allison en nous interrompant .

Je détournai aussitôt la tête vers elle et la regardai .

_ Oh , je suis désolé . Dit-elle penaud . Je voulais voir si tu allais bien mais apparemment ça allèrent d'aller ! Dit-elle malicieusement .

Je lui lançais un regard et elle se mit à rire . Je vis Isaac partir vers Stiles et Scott alors je me dirigeai vers le trio .

_ Vous avez vu la façon dont les jumeaux regardèrent? Entendis-je Isaac demander .

_ Ouais, tu veux dire comme ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé?répondit Stiles .

_ Non, non, ils savaient.  
_ L'enfant a été étranglée avec un garrot, d'accord? Suis-je le seul à reconnaître l'absence de "werewolfitude" dans ces meurtres?

_ Oh, tu penses que c'est une coïncidence, ils arrivent et puis les gens commencent à mourir?

_ Eh bien, non, mais je ne pense toujours pas que c'est eux.  
_ Scott? Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Isaac espérant son soutiens .

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit Scott  
_ Tu ne sais pas encore? Demanda Stiles surpris

_ Eh bien, il a un point. Dit Scott d'accord avec Isaac.  
_ Sérieusement, mec, sacrifices humains? Scott, tes yeux se transforment en bâtons lumineux jaunes, d'accord? Les cheveux poussent littéralement de tes joues, puis immédiatement disparaissent, et si je devais te poignarder en ce moment, il serait juste de guérir par magie, mais tu me dit que tu as de la difficulté à comprendre les sacrifices humains?

_ C'est un bon point aussi. M'incrustais-je dans la conversation .  
_ Je ne m'inquiète pas. Ils ont tué cet enfant, ils ont tué la jeune fille qui m'a sauvé. Je vais les tuer aussi. Dit Isaac grave .

J'avais voulu le rattraper pour lui dire que s'était une mauvaise idée mais il avait déjà filé dans les vestiaires des garçons . Je soupira et me dirigeais vers mes propres vestiaires . Allison était déjà entrain de se changer , elle me donna un sourire et je lui rendis en prenant mes affaires pour prendre une douche .

Je sortis et aperçus Allison encore assise sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires .

_ Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie ! Dis-je en enfilant mon pull crème à col en V.

_ J'ai décidé de t'attendre ! Dit-elle un peu angoissé .

_ Allison ! Dis-je sachant qu'elle avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas .

_ On est jamais trop prudent ! Lâcha-t-elle .

Je passa ma jupe à volant et ferma mes bottes .

_ Sérieusement ? Tu vas m'escorter maintenant ?

_ Christie , c'est le quatrième sacrifice !

_ Ok . J'ai peut-être besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles . Genre maintenant ! Dis-je angoissé .

Elle me regardait éberlué et se mit à rire à pleine dent .

_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle , je suis peut-être sur la liste d'un psychotique et tout ça parce que je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles . Continuais-je paniqué en sortant des vestiaires .

Allison se mit à rire de plus belles et je ne pus résister , son rire était tellement entraînant .

J'entrai dans la classe de Mme. Morell et repensait à la nuit dans la banque , que pouvait-elle faire là-bas et comment savait-elle qu'il y allait avoir un combat ?

Je m'assaillais à une des tables prêt de la fenêtre et Allison s'asseyait à côté de moi . Je tentai de suivre le cours mais avoir vomi toute à l'heure m'avait affaiblit et les manque d'heure de sommeil n'aidait certainement pas . Je posa ma tête sur mon bouquin et fermait les yeux pendant une minute .

_ Christie ! Me secoua Allison .

Je relevai la tête et vit que tout les autres élèves était déjà sortit ,il ne restait plus qu'Allison , Mme. Morell et moi .

_ Allison , peux-tu nous laisser une minute ! Dit Mme. Morell .

_ Euh …

_ Allison ! Insista-t-elle .

_ On se voit plus tard ! Lui dis-je rassurante .

Quand Allison sortit Mme. Morell se rapprocha de moi et s'asseyait sur l'un des bureaux .

_ Êtes-vous fatigué ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Désolé ! Dis-je coupable .

_ Vous commencez à me concerner, Christie . Nous devrions peut-être discuter dans le courant de bureau d'orientation.  
_ Ou peut-être vous devriez me dire ce que vous faisiez à la banque, l'autre soir. Peut-être que vous devriez me dire ce que vous faisiez là. Rétorquais-je .  
_ On dirait que nous avons une situation ici. Pouvez-vous me donner le mot français qui est la même chose en anglais, et vous pouvez éviter la détention à midi .

Je cherchais mais n'en avait aucune idée . Je savais que je n'aurai pas du prendre le français comme cours . Je l'avais pris car je savais que j'avais des facilités car j'avais déjà vécu en France mais maintenant je commençais à le regretter .

_ Hmm, Impasse. Dit-elle fièrement .

J'avais évidemment hérité de la détention et je me dirigeais maintenant vers la salle de chimie car cette garce de Mme. Morell n'était même pas capable de surveiller une détention ou s'était peut-être parce que M. Harris adorait les faire . J'avais toujours su qu'il était un peu sadique . J'entrai dans la salle de chimie et vis Isaac .

_ Mlle. Argent merci de nous honorer de votre présence ! Dit-il ironique .

Il était définitivement un sadique .

Je m'assaillais à l'une des station et pris un de mes livres que je posa lourdement sur la table et M. Harris me foudroyai du regard .

_ Les deux d'entre-vous tout les tableaux de la classe ! Dit M. Harris à deux autres élèves . Quand à vous deux , réapprovisionnement du placard du concierge ! Dit-il à Isaac et moi .

Je regardai Isaac et sentis le rouge me monter aux joues le placard du concierge n'était pas particulièrement un très grand espace et me retrouver aussi prêt d'Isaac me mettait mal à l'aise . Ce n'était pas comme si nous n'avions jamais été proche avant mais je veux dire le placard du concierge avait l'habitude d'être surnommé le ''coin des baisers'' par les élèves . Ce n'était pas pour rien .

Je me levai et alla vers M. Harris .

_ M. Harris ? Dois-je-Hmm le faire avec lui ?Parce que vous savez le placard est plutôt étroit et … Bégayais-je .

_ Maintenant que je sais que vous préférez ne pas . Oui. Vous devez être avec lui.  
_ Grand. M'exclamais-je .

Isaac ouvrit la porte du placard et prit un bout de bois pour la bloqué nerveusement .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Ouais, ouais, je ne suis pas un grand fan de petits espaces. Expliqua-t-il .

Nous commençâmes à ranger les produits sur l'étagère et nous étions proche , vraiment très proche . Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou et j'aperçus du coin de l'œil qu'il me regardait .  
_ Puis-je te poser une question? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui . Je vais demander de toute façon. Ajoutais-je avant qu'il puisse répondre .As-tu parlé à quelqu'un que j'étais à l'école avec Allison, l'autre soir?

_ Oh, devais-je? Demanda Isaac en continuant à ranger .

_ Il me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu n'as rien dit .  
_ Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ?

Je lui donnai un sourire l'encourageant à continuer .

_ Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre car la porte se referma sur nous deux . Isaac marchait vers la porte et joua frénétiquement avec la poignet .  
_ Peut-être que c'est verrouiller de l'extérieur . Dis-je en essayant de pousser la porte à mon tour.

_ Non, il y a quelque chose contre elle. Répondit Isaac en commençant à paniqué .

Je vis ses yeux jaunes or apparaître et je me souvenais qu'il n'aimait pas être dans les endroits confinés.

_ OK, OK, OK. OK, euh, tout bon . Détends-toi . Tentais-je de la calmer en posant une main sur lui.

_ Non . Grogna-t-il en tapant sur la porte avec force .  
_ Isaac, se détendre. sac - Viens. Allons. Isaac. Allons. Isaac. Tentais-je une nouvelle dois .

Isaac était de plus en plus paniqué et ne cessait de tourné la poignée dans tout les sens , je pouvais voir ses griffes alors qu'il frappait avec vivacité sur la porte .  
_ Isaac! Ok, Isaac. Isaac, tout simplement se détendre. Isaac. Allons!

_ Non! Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers moi et m'attrapa le poignet et enfonça ses griffes dans celui-ci .  
_ Isaac! Isaac! Isaac! Isaac! Gémis-je effrayé .

_ Christie. Cria Scott en jetant Isaac loin sur le côté .

_ Je suis bien. Je vais bien. Dis-je en tenant mon poignet lancinant .  
_ Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas, je ne voulais pas le faire. Plaida Isaac troublé .

_ Christie ! Appela Allison en prenant connaissance de la scène .  
_ Je suis bien . Dis-je en m'approchant d'Isaac pour le rassurer .  
_ Je suis tellement désolé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Allison en foudroyant Isaac du regard.  
_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Dis-je à Scott et Allison en m'assaillant à côté d'Isaac avant de le prendre dans mes bras .

_ Je sais. Je suppose que maintenant nous savons qu'ils veulent faire plus que de te mettre en colère. Ils veulent trouver quelqu'un blessé.  
_ Donc, allons-nous faire quelque chose? Demanda Isaac en me tendant sa main après s'être relevé .

_ Ouais. Je vais les amener en colère. Vraiment en colère. Dit Scott énervé .

Notre plan si il allait marcher allait vraiment énervé les deux alpha , Scott et Isaac avait décider de s'attaquer à leur moto et je savais que ça allait probablement dégénérer mais j'étais tout de même partante , tout comme Allison . Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne correction . Nous nous dirigions maintenant Allison , Isaac et moi vers le parking . Je m'arrêtais au niveau des deux motos argent et regardait aux alentours si il n'y avait personne .

_ Est-ce que l'une de vous deux s'est le faire ? Demanda Isaac sceptique .

_ Christie est la pro pour le vol de voiture ! Déclara Allison fièrement .

_ Oh ! Dit Isaac ébahit .

Je regardai Isaac et me frotta la nuque embarrassé tendit qu'il me regardait impressionné .

Je me pencha sur la moto et arracha deux fil bleu conducteur , je sortit les fils électrique et commença à les nouer ensemble . Je pouvais sentir la présence d'Isaac sur mon côté droit et son souffle s'abattait dans mon cou , je frissonnai d'envie . Non , non , je devais me concentrer , je soufflais et sourit quand j'entendis le son que je voulais entendre.

_ Bien ! Dis-je qu'Isaac enjambait l'engin . Dieu , qu'il était sexy .

Il prit les poignet et je posa mes mains sur les siennes , oubliant qu'Allison était présente .

_ Tire avec ta main gauche. Dis-je en tournant la poignet d'accélérateur .Coup bas pour mettre en marche. Frein avant. Retour frein pour arrêter. Essaye de ne pas tomber en panne. Expliquais-je avec un sourire .  
_ Ouais. Dit-il malicieux impatient de prendre sa revanche et chassa dans le bâtiment .

Allison et moi nous nous mîmes à courir en direction du couloir et trouvèrent Isaac faire un saltot avant de retomber sur ses pieds et de nous rejoindre tendit que Mme. Blake sortait de sa classe .

_ Vous avez à me faire marcher. Vous vous rendez compte que ça va entraîner une suspension. Dit-il ébahit quand elle regarda Aiden sur sa moto .

Scott nous avait rejoind et nous regardions tous fièrement le loup , Aiden se tourna vers nous et Isaac passa son bras autour de mon épaule et le nargua .

J'étais dans ma chambre maintenant et j'essayais de m'endormir quand j'entendis ma fenêtre s'ouvrir . Je me levai et ouvris mon tiroir ou se trouvait un de mes poignards chinois et le brandit en signe de défense .

_ Wow ! C'est juste moi , c'est Isaac ! Dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition .

_ Isaac ? Dis-je surprise sans baisser mon arme.

_ Est-ce que l'une de vous pourrait arrêter de vouloir me poignarder avec ces couteaux ? Demanda-t-il en montrant l'arme en question .

_ En fait , ce sont des poignards chinois … mais peu importe ! Dis-je en voyant son expression agacé .

Je posa la lame sur ma table de chevet et remarquait qu'Isaac était trempé de la tête aux pieds et qu'il frissonnai .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Isaac ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Derek-Derek ! Frissonna-t-il .

_ Attends moi là , je reviens ! Dis-je en sortant silencieusement de ma chambre .

Je referma la porte derrière moi en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et marcha sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Chris ou même Allison . J'entrai dans le bureau de Chris et ouvrit une de ses armoires , je prit un tee-shirt noir à col en V et cherchai un jean qui irait à Isaac mais il était beaucoup plus grand que Chris alors je fouilla dans ses short de sport et en trouva un qui serait susceptible d'aller à Isaac . Je retournai dans ma chambre rapidement espérant qu'Isaac était toujours là et poussa un soupir quand je pris connaissance de sa silhouette assit sur mon lit .

Il relevai automatiquement la tête à ma présence et je lui souris faiblement .

_ Tiens , c'est tout se que j'ai pu trouver ! Dis-je penaud en lui tendant les vêtements .

Isaac se leva et pris les vêtements que je lui avait donner , il se posta devant mon armoires et commença à retirer son tee-shirt , je me retournai automatiquement embarrassé . Et tout d'un coup , la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

_ Christie ? Appela Allison paniqué en pointant son arc vers nous .

Je la regardai complètement abasourdie et je vis sa mâchoires tombé quand elle regarda vers Isaac . Je regardai le loup et vit qu'il était torse nu et qu'il me regardai embarrassé .

_ Oh , merde ! Murmurais-je en secouant la tête .

_ Je-je-je suis désolé . J'ai entendu du bruit et …

_ Et ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ Et je vais m'en aller . Faites comme si je n'étais pas là . Oui , c'est ça . Reprenez ou vous en étiez . Ou peut importe ce que vous faisiez … Continua-t-elle nous embarrassant encore plus .

_ Allison ! Aboyais-je encore plus embarrassé .

La brune ressortit en me donnant un regard penaud et je la fusillais du regard . J'allais devoir la supplier pendant toute mon existence pour qu'elle ne raconte pas ça à Lydia sinon je serai finit .

_ Je devrai aller dans la salle de bain ! Dit Isaac en rougissant .

Je lui fis signe de la porte et il y rentrait . Je m'assis contre ma tête de lit et croisa les jambes en attendant Isaac puis je poussa un soupir . Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Isaac et j'étais impatiente qu'il sorte pour me l'expliquer mais j'étais également très stressé à l'idée d'être aussi proche de lui .

Bien sur , ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Isaac serait dans ma chambre ou bien que nous soyons très proche puisque si l'on compte le baiser que l'on avait échanger avant mais s'était différent maintenant , très différent .

Isaac sortit et je souris un peu quand je vis que le tee-shirt de Chris était trop petit , il moulait beaucoup trop ses muscles de son torse même s'ils étaient très plaisant à regarder .

Je tapota le matelas pour lui faire signe de me rejoindre et il s'asseyait juste en face de moi . Nous restions là , silencieux pendant un moment .

_ Alors ? Demandais-je en fixant l'un de mes oreillers .

_ Derek m'a mis à la porte ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix peiné .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je ahuris. Mais tu vas vivre ou ?

_ J'ai demander à Scott et il a accepté de m'héberger ! Avoua-t-il embarrassé .

_ Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. C'est lui qui t'as donner la morsure , c'est lui qui t'a embarquer dans tout ça . C'est de sa faute , tout est de sa faute ! Dis-je sentant la colère monter .

_ Hey ! Dit Isaac en me prenant les mains .

Je levai la tête et croisait ses yeux bleus glacial .

_ Tes yeux sont magnifiques ! Lâchais-je à haute-voix en me noyant dans ceux-ci .

Il me regardait abasourdit et je réalisai ce que je venais de dire , je reculai et gesticula nerveusement.

_ Donc , euh , ton poignet va mieux ? Demanda Isaac en secouant la tête gêné .

_ Oh , oui ! Dis-je timidement . Donc , euh , pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

_ Euh , non , pas spécialement ! Dit Isaac en se frottant la nuque nerveusement . Je voulais juste te parler et tu sais voir si ton poignet allait mieux !

_ Je vais bien comme tu peux le voir ! Dis-je dans un sourire .

_ Bon , hé bien si ton poignet va mieux et que l'on a parler . Je devrai y aller ! Dit-il gêné en se levant gauchement .

Je me levai à mon tour et nous étions maintenant l'un en face de l'autre , nous nous regardions simplement .

_ Oh , tu veux peut-être rester dormir ? Demandais-je sans réfléchir .

Isaac se raidit et me regarda éberlué .

_ Oui enfin , tu sais , entre amis ! Ajoutais-je maladroitement .

_ Oh , amis ! Dit-il déçu .

_ Tu n'es pas obliger si tu n'en as pas envie ! Dis-je faiblement me sentant ridicule maintenant .

Isaac s'avançait vers mon lit et tira une des couvertures .

_ Tu préfère quel côté ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire .

_ Gauche ! Dis-je en m'approchant de mon lit .

Il rentra dans le côté droit et je marchais jusqu'à ma lumière pour l'éteindre avant d'entrer dans mon lit . Je me mis sur le dos et regardais mon plafond étoilé , mal à l'aise . Je pouvais entendre les respirations d'Isaac qui me montrait qu'il ne dormait pas non plus mais il ne dit rien , il restait silencieux . Je me permis un coup d'œil vers lui et rencontra son dos . Il s'était tourné . Je me tourna moi aussi et passa un bras sous mon oreiller avant de souffler .

Je sentis mon lit flancher sous le poids d'Isaac quand il se retourna .

_ Tu dors ? Demandais-je faiblement .

_ Non ! Dit-il dans un soupir .

Je me retournais à mon tour et tomba nez à nez en face de lui , son souffles chaud sur mon visage . Je l'observai silencieusement et mon regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres rosés , je me souvenais de leur goût mentholé et de leurs puissance sur mes lèvres . Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je les avait touchés , je voulais les picorer encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter . Je me surpris à caresser son visage du bout des doigts en m'arrêtant sur ses lèvres , m'imprégnant de la douceurs de celles-ci . Isaac n'avait pas cesser de me regarder et avait entrouvert ses lèvres à mon touché , laissant son souffle chaud enveloppé mes doigts , je tressaillis mais ne les retira pas au contraire je me déplaçais et m'encastrais dans son torse dur et passa mon bras autour de sa taille . Isaac m'enveloppa de son bras musclé et j'inclinai ma tête sur sa poitrine me laissant bercer par le rythme régulier de ses battements de cœur . Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis .


	33. Frayed

**Hey , les amis !**

**Bon alors voici le chapitre 5 de la saison 3 et je vois que d'après les view mon histoire vous intéresse seulement le peu ou le manque d'avis me laisse un peu perdue . Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous en pensez . Peut-être que vous détester ou que vous appréciez , je ne sais pas … Ou alors vous trouver quelque chose à redire ou même que vous avez juste une question ou un ressenti à poser . N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis ça me fera très plaisir d'y répondre et comme je l'ai déjà de les prendre en compte dans mon histoire . **

Allison , Christie et Lydia étaient maintenant en voiture à suivre le bus jaune de leurs école . Après ce qui s'était passé hier , Christie et Allison voulait surveiller de prêt les garçons surtout qu'il y avait un des alpha faisant partit de leurs équipe de cross-country .

Allison regardait sa meilleure amie endormie dans le siège arrière et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour son amie , elle avait été ensemble quand Derek était mort et pourtant , Christie avait refuser catégoriquement de croire en sa mort . Elles étaient rentrer à l'appartement après ça et Christie n'avait plus dit un mot , elle s'était contenter de se terrer dans sa chambre et l'avait fermer à clé , même sa fenêtre était verrouiller de sorte qu'Isaac ne pouvait pas entrer . Ce matin , elle l'avait réveiller pour qu'elles prennent Lydia et qu'elles aillent suivre les garçons . Et quand elles avaient parler de la mort de Derek , elle avait soutenu qu'il n'était pas mort . Pendant le trajet , elle n'avait pas dit un mot et avait finit par s'endormir . Allison était vraiment inquiète , cela ne ressemblait pas à Christie d'être dépourvu d'émotion , elle n'avait même pas pleurer . Bien que ça l'aurait surprise si Christie avait pleurer pour Derek . Ils n'étaient pas très proche .

_ Allison , si tu continu à la regarder au lieu de la route nous allons avoir un accident ! La réprimanda Lydia .

_ Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa réaction ! Avoua Allison penaud .

_ C'est Derek ! Normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à accepter sa mort ! Plaida Lydia .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Allison troublé .

_ Tu es sur que tu habite avec elle ? Demanda Lydia exaspéré que son amie soit si peu attentive .

_ Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

_ A ton avis pourquoi elle et Isaac ne sont pas encore ensemble ?

_ Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'ils veulent prendre leurs temps! Dit Allison ne voyant toujours pas où Lydia voulait en venir .

_ Prendre leur temps ? Allison , n'importe qu'elle pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent tout les deux se remplit à chaque fois d'une tension sexuelle . Dit Lydia .

_ Alors qu'elle est le problème ?

_ Derek ! Elle est amoureuse de lui seulement elle n'assume pas ses sentiments .

Allison regarda Lydia ébahit . Christie amoureuse de Derek . Elle se mit à rire à pleine dent à la simple pensée , s'était impossible . Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le visage sérieux de Lydia .

_ Tu es sérieuse ?

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vue leurs regards !

_ Hm , hm , impossible ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle voulait le tuer il y a encore quelque mois .

J'entendais vaguement la conversation de Lydia et Allison et compris qu'elles parlaient de Derek . Après ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit , je ne voulais plus penser à lui jusqu'à ce que je le revois . Il n'était pas mort , j'en étais persuadé . Il ne pouvait pas mourir , je l'avais vue survivre à une balle d'aconit , une blessure d'un alpha tout en étant un béta . Maintenant , il était un alpha , il pouvait survivre à une chute mortelle . Je devais le croire , je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller comme ça , je ne savais pas encore pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il était quelque part à menacer quelqu'un . Il devait être vivant .

Je fermai plus fort les yeux et essayait de ne pas revoir la nuit d'hier .

_Je marchai en direction du loft de Derek pour lui expliquer à quel point il avait été un con avec Isaac quand j'aperçus que toute les voitures de mes amies étaient garé sur le parking . Je m'arrêtais et décidai de monter discrètement et d'écouter leurs conversations . _

__ __Je sais où ils sont. S'exclama Scott .  
_ Même bâtiment que les Argents, nous savons. Cora et moi avons suivi les jumeaux. Expliqua Derek .  
_ Ensuite, ils veulent que vous sachiez.  
_ Ou, plus probablement, ils ne se soucient pas. Conclut Derek .  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Scott ._

__ N'est-il pas évident? Les intrigants complotent, venir avec un coup de main, mieux connu comme une attaque présomptive. Répliqua Stiles .  
_ Vous allez après eux? Demanda Scott abasourdi . _

__ Demai_n. _Et vous allez nous aider. Répondit Derek ._

_Après ça , j'avais prévenue Allison et elle m'avait raconter la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Scott . Elle s'était senti faible face à Scott et se demandait si il n'avait pas raison à notre sujet . Nous étions de simple être humains qui se croyaient capable de lutter contre des créatures surnaturel doté d'une force surhumaine . _

_Je lui avais dit qu'elle avait raison et que nous devrions ne pas nous mêler de ça . Bien su , j'avais menti . Je ne voulais tous simplement pas qu'elle soit blesser à cause de mes choix . _

_Le soir venue , j'avais préparer mes arcs et mes flèches et maintenant je me dirigeais au sous-sol du bâtiments quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule , me faisant me retourner brusquement et pointer mon arc sur mon visiteurs._

__ Allison ! Lâchais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Murmurais-je._

__ Tu as cette affreuse mimique avec ton nez quand tu mens ! Dit-elle en se frottant le nez narquoise ._

__ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demandais-je maintenant que nous marchions vers le bruit des combats ._

__ Je n'étais pas sur de ce que tu allais faire jusqu'à que je t'ai vue ressortir ton arc à poulie! Tu ne le prend que quand tu t'attaque à des loup-garou . Expliqua-t-elle toujours amusé de m'avoir prit sur le faite ._

_Je m'arrêtais quand je pris connaissance des combats qui se passait juste en-dessous de nous . Scott et Boyd se battait difficilement contre une montagne de muscle totalement terrifiant . Derek prit un coup de coude d'une brune typé mexicaines et cora et Isaac se battait contre les jumeaux qui avaient maintenant changé en un monstre gigantesque . J'armai une flèche boulon-flash et vissai mais je n'avais aucune opportunité sans touché un de mes amis . Allison me regardait dans la même posture que moi , je lui montra les jumeaux qui étaient entrain de battre férocement Isaac . _

_Je sortis un automatique 45 et pris un chargeur spécial . J'avais trouvé des balles qui était tout à fait normal sauf si on les mettait en contact avec l'électricité , celles-ci l'absorbait et le libérait une fois qu'elle touchait la cible que l'on voulait . Autrement dit , une arme de choix face à des loup-garous ._

__ Prend et tire sur eux ! Dis-je à Allison en lui montrant les jumeaux tendit que j'armai mon arc ._

__ Ça ne va rien faire ! Dit-elle sceptique quand à ma santé mentale ._

__ Crois-moi ça va leur faire quelque chose ! Dis-je dans sourire méchant ._

_Elle était incertaine mais tira comme même , elle parut ébahit quand les deux jumeaux hurlait à l'agonie avait de se séparer en chutant sur le sol . Je tirai des flèches boulon-flash et les alpha se retrouvaient maintenant en position de faiblesse . _

__ Protéger vos yeux ! Cria Deucalion à ses alpha ._

_La montagne de muscle luttait encore , elle attrapa Scott et l'envoyait dans le mur . _

_Je vissa la louve pour que Derek puisse aller aider Scott , je croisais son regard lorsque l'alpha femelle toucha terre et il s'empressa d'aider Scott ._

_Derek s'apprêtait à jeter l'alpha dans le vide que je pris connaissance de sa position je tirai une flèche dans l'épaule de la montagne de muscle et il lâcha le bras de Derek , le tenant maintenant à une seule main puis Scott donna le coup ultime en le griffant à la cheville , la montagne commença à chuter sur le bord prêt à tomber . J'étais fière de notre coup quand je m'aperçus que la montagne n'avait toujours pas lâcher Derek ._

__ Derek ! Criais-je ._

_Je croisais ses yeux rougeoyant et puis la seconde d'après il n'était plus là . _

Je me réveillais en sursaut attirant le regard des deux filles sur moi .

_ Christie , tu vas bien ? Demanda Allison inquiète .

_ Nous ne sommes pas trop prêt ? Demandais-je en ignorant la question d'Allison .

_ Je suis beaucoup trop prêt , n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Allison angoissé .

_ Cela dépend . Es-tu de juste suivre le bus , ou prévoies-tu de monter dedans à un moment donné ? Demanda Lydia sarcastique .

_ Ouais , je dois reculer .

_ Eh bien, cela dépend aussi. Tu veux parler du bus ou de l'ex-petit ami que nous sommes entrain de harceler ?

_ Eh bien, après ce qui est arrivé , je ne vais pas le laisser hors de ma vue. Répondit Allison en me regardant .

_ Donc, c'est "pas les laisser hors de votre vue" chose littérale ou plus comme une règle générale? Demanda Lydia .

_Pourquoi ? Demandais-je perplexe .

_ Nous n'avons plus d'essence . Dit Lydia en nous montrant le compteur du doigt .  
_ Ugh. Dis-je en me frappant le front . De mieux en mieux . Non , vraiment ! Dis-je agacé .  
_ Ouais. Et je suis sûr que ce bus contient beaucoup plus de gaz que cette Toyota.

_ Je savais qu'on aurait du prendre le SUV . Dis-je dans un soupir .

Allison regardait son amie , c'était la première fois qu'elle avait dit autant de mot depuis la nuit dernière et même si ça devrait la rassurer . Elle était encore plus inquiète .  
_ Et si nous nous arrêtons? Est-ce vraiment un gros problème? Je veux dire, si nous les perdons. Nous savons où ils sont dirigés. Suggéra Lydia .  
_ Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé. Dis-je sèchement .  
_ Je sais qui a commencé.  
_ Est-ce que Aiden t'as dit ?

_ Aiden? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Attendez une seconde. Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez inviter sur ce tout petit road trip chose? Oh, mon Dieu. Vous gardez un œil sur eux et moi.  
_ Donc, il ne se passe rien entre vous deux? Demanda Allison soupçonneuse .

_ Je suis consterné par l'insinuation.  
_ Rien?

_ Rien. Répondit Lydia catégorique .

_ On est vraiment entrain de parler de vos relations amoureuses alors que nous sommes en pleine filature et que nous sommes bientôt à court d'essence ? Dis-je exaspéré .

_ Tu préfère parler de tes relations amoureuses ? Demanda Lydia en se tournant vers moi .

_ Oh , tu veux dire celle inexistante ? Non , merci je vais m'en passer . Dis-je sarcastique .

Lydia regarda son amie ébahit , elle ne lui avait jamais parler comme ça même quand elle savait qu'elle l'agaçait au plus au point elle était toujours compatissante avec elle . Elle mit ça sur le compte de la mort de Derek .

_ Écoute , je sais que tu souffre de la mort de Derek …

_ Il n'est pas mort ! La coupais-je catégorique .

_ Christie , il a fait une chute de plusieurs étages et il ne bougeait plus ! Répliqua Allison avec un ton compatissant .

_ Vous n'avez pas vue ce que j'ai vue ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le pensais mort et il est toujours revenu ! Toujours , Allison ! Dis-je en essayant de me convaincre moi-même .

_ Christie !

_ Je ne veux plus en parler pour l'instant je m'inquiète plus pour Scott et Isaac qui ont été griffé par des alpha . Dis-je en levant les mains vers le bus .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Lydia alors que je la regardai dans ses pensées .

_ Il y a une aire d'autoroute à quelque kilomètre d'ici ! L'informais-je en même temps qu'Allison .

Soudain le téléphone de Lydia sonna , elle nous montra l'identité de l'appelant et je vis le nom de Stiles apparaître .

Je fis signe à Lydia de décrocher et je me pencha pour écouter la conversation .

_Hey, Stiles.  
_ _Oui, nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans un film, euh, vous savez, le pop-corn et …

Stiles la coupa .

_ je sais que vous êtes des juste derrière nous. Mets-moi sur haut-parleur. L'entendis-je dire .  
_ Bien. OK, écoute, Scott toujours blessé.  
_ Qu'entends tu toujours? Il ne guérit pas? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Christie ? Demanda-t-il surpris de m'entendre .

_ Stiles , répond à ma question . Dis-je agacé .

_ Non, il ne guérit pas. Je pense qu'il fait qu'empirer. Le sang tourne, comme, une couleur noire.  
_ Quel est le problème avec lui? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? Demanda Allison inquiète .

_ Je ne sais pas j'ai un doctorat en lycanthropie? Demanda-t-il rhétorique . Comment dois-je le savoir? Ajouta-t-il agacé .

_ Nous avons besoin de le faire descendre du bus. Dis-je paniqué .  
_ Et l'emmener où, dans un hôpital?

_ S'il meurt, oui.  
_ Stiles, il y a une aire de repos à environ un mile . Dire à l'entraîneur de s'arrêter. Suggéra Lydia .  
Ouais, j'ai essayé.  
_ Eh bien, la raison avec lui. Contesta-t-il .  
_ Raison? Avez-vous rencontré ce gars-là?

_ Juste essayer quelque chose. Dis-je exaspéré .

Nous suivions toujours le bus et les panneaux nous indiquaient que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de l'aire d'autoroute . Je commençais à m'impatienter , Stiles avait intérêt à faire vite sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien . J'étais déjà assez éprouvé émotionnellement et je ne pouvais pas affronter une autre épreuve maintenant , j'avais besoin d'une pause .

Stiles envoya un texte à Lydia et il disait qu'il avait besoin de plus de temps car l'entraîneur ne voulait rien savoir .

Le bus s'arrêta et tout les adolescents se mirent à courir hors de lui . Je ne savais pas ce que Stiles avait trouver pour les faire s'arrêter mais ça avait l'air d'être atroce .

Nous sortîmes toute les trois aussi vite que nous pouvions quand nous aperçurent Scott chancelant .

_ Il faut l'amener dans les toilettes ! Dis-je en le prenant par le bras .

Stiles le prit de l'autre côté et m'aida à le transporter . Nous entrions dans les toilettes des garçons et nous le posions contre le mur .

_ Oh, mon Dieu. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Demanda Allison en voyant la plaie atroce de Scott .

Sont torse était littéralement déchiqueté et la plaie suintait d'un sang noir .

_ Désolé.  
_ Bien. Il suffit de me donner une seconde, d'accord? Dit Scott pour nous rassurer .

_ Cela ne devrait pas se produire. Le contredis-je .  
_ Je l'ai vu guérir de pire que cela. Dit Stiles confiant .

_ Je sais Stiles . Moi aussi . Mais ça n'a jamais été comme ça . Dis-je paniqué .  
_ Bon, que faisons-nous alors? Il nous suffit d'appeler une ambulance? Que faire si il est trop tard? Que faire si ils ne peuvent pas aider? Demanda Allison encore plus paniqué que moi .

_ On doit faire quelque chose. Dis-je catégorique en prenant ses mains pour l'apaiser .  
_ Vous savez, il pourrait être d'ordre psychologique.  
_ Que veux-tu dire, comme, psychosomatique?

_ Somatoformic. Répondit Lydia comme si nous étions savoir ce que c'était .  
_ Som …

_ Une maladie physique d'une cause psychogène. Continua Lydia en coupant Stiles .  
_ Oui, tout est dans sa tête. Conclus-je .  
_ Tout dans la tête? Demanda Stiles incrédule

_ En raison de Derek. Il ne se laisse pas guérir parce que Derek est mort. Expliqua Allison en me regardant .  
_ Alors, que faisons-nous? Demanda Stiles paniquer .

_ Recouds-le . Dis-je à Allison .

Elle me regarda abasourdit .  
_ Je suis sérieuse . Peut-être tout ce qu'il doit faire est simplement de croire que c'est la guérison. Quelqu'un peut-il s'il vous plaît tourner le signe sur la porte d'entrée "fermé.'' Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps. Expliquais-je aux autres .Il va avoir besoin d'une autre chemise. Où est son sac?

_ Euh, je vais le faire. Je déteste les aiguilles de toute façon . euh, savez-vous ce que vous faites ?

_ Allison va le faire , je vais venir avec vous . Elle a besoin de concentration ! Dis-je en regardant Allison dans les yeux .

_ Euh , tu es sur ? Je veux dire , non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Allison mais tu es plus qualifier pour ça , non ? Demanda Stiles angoissé .

_ Son père lui a apprit et elle peut le faire , j'ai confiance en elle . Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux .

_ À quelle vitesse tu vas … Je veux dire, le bus, comme, le bus pourrait partir. Dit Stiles pas rassurer .  
_ Eh bien, on doit faire en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas. Dis-je en montrant la porte à Stiles pour qu'il sorte .

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Allison m'interpella .

_ Tu ne vas pas rester avec moi ? Demanda Allison angoissé .

Je me dirigea vers elle et m'agenouillais devant elle .

_ Allison , tu peux le faire ! J'ai confiance en toi , d'accord ? Juste souviens-toi ? Comment aborder une telle situation ? Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux .

_ Sur le plan clinique .

_ Et ?

_ Sans émotion .

_ Bien , maintenant souviens-toi ! Dis-je en sortant .

Je soupirai , je savais qu'elle en était capable . Elle avait toujours été plus forte que moi pour affronter ses choses . Elle devait le faire , il fallait que ça marche .

J'aperçus Ethan , l'un des jumeaux en pleine conversation avec Danny . Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était là après ce qui s'était passé . Derek était peut-être mort et lui , il se pavanait , roucoulant comme si il n'avait rien à se reprocher .

Je me dirigeais vers lui et coupa la conversation qu'il avait avec Danny .

_ Tu permets que je te l'empreinte ? Dis-je froidement .

Je n'attendais même pas la réponse de Danny , j'attrapai le col de la chemise en jean d'Ethan et l'emmena plus loin vers le bus .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je acide .

_ Je fais partit de l'équipe de cross-country ! Dit-il en me narguant .

_ Oh , tu vas retirer ce petit sourire sur ton visage ou je te jure que je vais te tuer , là , devant tout le monde ! Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui .

J'étais si proche de lui maintenant que je pouvais sentir son torse contre ma poitrine .

_ N'était-elle pas mignonne ! Dit-il narquois . Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais une chance contre moi ? Dit-il en pointant ses griffes contre mon ventre .

Je le regardai ébahit , je n'avais pas penser qu'il oserait montrer ses griffes en public .

_ Bien , vas-y ! Le défiais-je .

J'attendais qu'il plante ses griffes dans mon ventre , craignant la douleur atroce mais rien ne se passa au lieu de ça Ethan se retrouvait sur le sol et Isaac était au-dessus de lui . Il le tenais par le col et il le frappait , et frappait . Je vis le sang commençant à couler sur le nez d'Ethan et vis son sourire s'agrandirent à chaque coup qu'Isaac lui donnait . Si il continuait il allait le tuer , je devais l'arrêter .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je en essayant de le tirer loin .

Mais il me repoussa et je tomba sur le sol .

_ Christie ! Cria Allison avant de venir vers moi et m'aida à me relever .

Scott prit connaissance de son amie sur le sol et conclut qu'elle avait du essayer d'arrêter Isaac mais de toute évidence sa n'avait pas marcher .

_Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Reculer! Dit L'entraîneur en vint .

_ Arrête. Isaac! Cria Scott comme un grognement .

Isaac ressentit le contrôle de son ami sur lui et il s'arrêta immédiatement . Il se tourna vers Scott et le regardait penaud , son regard se porta sur Christie et il vit qu'elle se tenait le bras . Il l'avait encore blessé et ça le tuait mais il l'avait vue avec les griffes d'Ethan sur son ventre et s'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour devenir complètement fou .

Je sentis le regard d'Isaac sur moi mais je le fuyais en regardant vers le bas . C'était de ma faute si il avait fait ça , j'avais voulu affronter un alpha seule et j'avais été complètement stupide .

Je me tournai vers Allison et Lydia , elles me demandèrent si j'allais bien et je leur fis signe que oui .

_ Nous n'avons toujours plus d'essence . Nous rappela Lydia .

_ Je ne vais pas le quitter . Répliqua Allison en regardant Scott .

_ Ensuite , nous devons laisser la voiture .

_ Ça m'a l'air bien ! Dis-je en me tournant pour monter dans le bus .

_ Quoi? Ce n'était pas une suggestion réelle. Allison, Christie , attendez. Cria Lydia après nous .

Nous étions maintenant dans le fond du bus , Scott et Stiles était assis côte à côté quand à Allison et Lydia elles étaient ensemble . J'avais allongé mes jambes prenant deux sièges et regardais maintenant Scott et Stiles . Je ne pouvais pas encore perdre quelqu'un , je savais que j'avais beau essayer de me convaincre , Derek était sûrement mort et même si je voulais simplement m'asseoir dans un coin sombre et pleurer comme une gamine sa perte . Je savais que je devais rester forte car à mon avis ce n'était que le début . Je regardais vers Isaac et vis qu'il me regardait , je détournai la tête me sentant encore coupable pour ce qui s'était passé et reporta mon attention sur mes deux meilleurs amis .

_ Passons en revue ça une fois de plus ! Dit Stiles .

_ Ce sont donc les sacrifices, non? Tout est à faire avec eux et quelqu'un qui pense qu'il est, comme, un druide sombre d'une certaine sorte. Dis-je en essayant de rassembler tout les éléments .  
_ Ou est en fait un druide sombre. Un Darach.  
_ Vous savez , certaines cultures anciennes sacrifiés des gens en préparation pour la bataille. Expliqua Lydia .  
_ Nous avons donc des loups-garous Alpha contre un druide sombre. Génial , non ? Demandais-je ironique .  
_ Ouais.  
_ Vous savez, si il est vraiment mort, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Dit Stiles en nous regardant Scott et moi .

Je regardai mes deux amis et sentit le regard de Scott sur moi , je savais qu'il se sentait aussi coupable que moi . C'était moi qui avait tirer la flèche dans l'épaule de l'autre alpha .  
_ Peut-être. Répondis-je n'y croyant pas vraiment .

Derek slalomait difficilement devant l'école de Christie à sa recherche , il avait besoin de la trouver . Il avait besoin de son aide . Il sentit son odeur et essayait de marcher vers l'endroit ou elle était mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut son SUV garer et vide . Il renifla à la recherche d'une odeur plus forte et sentit une odeur familière , il trouva la jeune femme dans sa voiture et s'appuya sur celle-ci et ensanglanta la vitre avant de tomber en arrière lourdement sur le sol dur .

Il sentit ses mains douce le transporter dans sa voiture et bientôt son odeur l'enivrait .

_ Tu dois aller à l'hôpital? Lâcha-t-elle paniqué.

_ Suffit de m'emmener à mon loft ! Dit-il catégorique .

_ Tu es sur ? Je doute que tu puisse survivre à ça !

_ Ça va guérir ! Dit-il dans un gémissement .

Elle mit le contact et chassa loin de l'école , Derek se détendit et ferma les yeux laissant du temps à ses plaies pour guérir quand il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas trouver Christie .

_ As-tu vue Christie aujourd'hui ? Dit-il en geignant .

_ Qui ? Demanda la jeune femme incrédule .

_ Christie-Christie Argent ! Dit-il en sifflant de douleur .

_ Non , elle était porté absente comme sa cousine Allison et son amie Lydia Martin . Expliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué .

Derek ne répondit pas au lieu de ça il referma ses yeux et lui indiqua de temps en temps la route en direction son loft . Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou même être . La dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant de tomber était son regard et il voulait la revoir , lui dire qu'il était bien même si il savait que ça devait lui importer peu maintenant que Isaac et elle était beaucoup plus proche .il laissa échapper un grognement à la simple pensée de son béta et de Christie ensemble et la jeune femme à côté de lui sursauta . Il entrouvrit ses yeux et regarda jennifer sous ses cils , elle était plutôt jolie , elle avait de long cheveux brun bouclés qui descendait en cascade le long de son dos . Elle avait de petit yeux bruns perçant et il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur , elle s'inquiétait pour lui . Elle était de son âge et était seule , peut-être que Derek pourrait essayer de passer à autre chose maintenant que Christie et Isaac étaient proche . Il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec elle , il n'avait eu qu'un simple rapprochement lors d'une nuit et elle l'avait embrassé seulement pour le sauver mais il se souvenait de se baiser comme si s'était hier . Le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes , son touché , sa douceur . Non , il devait l'oublier . Passer à autre chose. Et la femme juste à côté de lui pourrait être celle qui l'aiderait à l'oublier , il pouvait ressentir le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui .


	34. Motel california partie I

Nous étions encore dans le bus et la nuit commençait à tomber quand le bus s'arrêta devant un motel miteux en plein milieu du désert .

_ Écoutez. La rencontre a été poussé jusqu'à demain. C'est le motel le plus proche avec la plupart des offres d'emploi et moins de jugement quand il s'agit d'accepter un tas de dégénérés comme vous. Vous serez couplez par deux. Choisissez judicieusement. Et je ne veux pas de perversions sexuelles perpétrées par vous peu déviants. Compris? Gardez vos petites mains sales à vos petits-mêmes sales! Expliqua le coach Finstock .

_ Je déteste ce coach ! Dis-je en commençant à marcher vers le motel .

_ Lydia ? Appela Allison .

Je me retournais et vis que Lydia regardait le motel avec effroi et je rapprocha des deux filles et pris la main de Lydia .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Expliqua-t-elle .  
_ Je ne pense même pas que les gens qui possèdent ce lieu aiment ce lieu. Dis-je sarcastique .  
_ C'est juste pour une nuit. La rassura Allison .  
_ Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en une nuit. Répliqua Lydia en marchant .

Nous avions été jumelées ensemble puisque nous étions des filles , et nous entrions maintenant dans une chambre d'hôtel toute miteuse .

_ J'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici ! Dit Lydia en remarquant le manque de confort de la chambre.

Je secouais la tête amusé et entra . Je m'appuyais sur l'un des lits et mis allongea .

_ Je suis la première à la douche ! S'enquit Allison enthousiaste .

J'acquiesais et retourna mon attention sur le plafond , tout dans ce motel était miteux même le plafond .

_ Lydia , tu vas bien ? Demandais-je alors que mon amie fixait le mur étrangement .

Elle ne me répondit pas au lieu de ça , elle continuait à fixer le mur . Je me levai et marcha vers elle et posa ma main sur son épaule . Elle sursauta et me regarda perplexe .

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit ! Dit-elle en me regardant .

_ Moi non plus ! Soupirais-je .

_ Les filles ? Appela Allison .

Nous nous tournions vers elle et vit sa petite tête brune dépassé de la porte .

_ Ça vous dérangerait d'aller chercher de nouvelles serviettes celles-ci empeste la nicotine !

_ Je vais y aller ! S'enquit Lydia .

_ Euh , je vais venir avec toi ! Dis-je en prenant les serviettes qu'Allison nous tendait .

Nous descendions les escaliers et marchions en direction de l'accueil .

_ Alors avec Isaac ? Demanda Lydia .

_ Quoi ?

_ Eh bien ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse .

_ Rien . Pourquoi ? Niais-je .

_ Vous ne vous êtes pas parler de tout le trajet . Et pourtant , Isaac n'a pas arrêter de te regarder pendant tout le long .

_ Tu ne vas pas abandonnée sans une réponse , hein ? Demandais-je .

_ Nope ! Dit-elle dans un sourire .

_ Je me sens coupable ! Avouais-je penaud .

_ Pour ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule .

_ Tout . Pour Derek . Pour se qui s'est passer avec Ethan à l'aire de repos.

_ Premièrement , si Derek est mort tu n'y es pour rien , d'accord ? Il est tombé , Christie . Ensuite , ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Isaac le battes .

_ Mais …

_ Tu devrais aller lui parler ! Dit-elle en entrant dans l'accueil .

Je la suivit et nous nous dirigions maintenant vers l'endroit ou une femme se trouvait .

_ Excusez-moi? La carte sur la commode dit que nous avons une chambre non-fumeur, mais en quelque sorte l'ensemble de nos serviettes empestent la nicotine. Expliqua Lydia .  
_ Désolé pour ça, mes chéries.

Je regardai l'endroit et eu un mauvais pressentiment . En plus d'être miteux , il me donnait froid dans le dos . Je reportai mon attention sur la vielle femme brune quand mon regard se porta derrière un objet avec des nombres dessus .  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est? Ce nombre? Demandais-je curieuse .

_ C'est une sorte de chose à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Mon mari insiste pour garder en place. Nous informa-t-elle  
_ Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Lydia aussi intrigué que moi .

_ C'est un peu morbide, pour être honnête. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez savoir?

_ Dîtes-moi.  
_ On ne va pas faire la tête de la liste de personne quand il s'agit de la satisfaction du client.  
_ Évidemment. Rétorquais-je un peu hautaine .  
_ Mais nous sommes numéro un en Californie quand il s'agit d'un inquiétant petit détail. Depuis son ouverture, plus que tout autre motel en Californie, nous avons le plus de suicides chez les clients.  
Et compter.

Je vis le chiffre 198 sur le mur et je regardai Lydia maintenant clairement effrayé . Je n'aimais pas ça du tout . La femme nous donna un nouveau lot de serviettes et nous empressions de sortir de cet endroit flippant .

_ Lydia , j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Avouais-je angoissé .

_ Moi aussi .

Nous montions les escaliers en silence et j'avais l'impression que nous étions espionné . Je regardai derrière moi mais ne trouva personne .

_ Lydia ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je vais parler à Isaac , on se voit plus tard ! Dis-je dans un sourire .

_ Très bien , ne faites pas trop de folie ! Dit-elle narquoise .

Je lui souriais et marcha en direction de la chambre d'Isaac et Boyd . Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et soupira puis frappa mais personne me répondit .

_ Isaac ? Appelais-je .

J'attendis une réponse mais encore rien . Je tournai la poignet et passa ma tête à l'intérieur de la chambre et appela à nouveau Isaac .

Ne le voyant pas j'entrai dedans et regarda quand je le vis sortir de la salle de bain avec simplement une serviette sur lui .

_ Oh ! Dis-je en me couvrant les yeux avec ma main. Je suis désolé , j'ai frapper et personne n'a répondu et je t'ai appelé mais personne n'a encore répondu alors .

Il me prit ma main et il se trouvait devant moi toujours dans une simple serviette encore mouillé de sa douche , je pouvais voir quelque goutte perlé sur ses pectoraux si bien dessiné .

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors je déplaça rapidement mon regard sur son visage et avant même que je comprenne quoi que ce soit , Isaac plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes , je lui rendit son baiser aussitôt et porta mes mains à son cou . Isaac m'embrassa plus sauvagement et me plaqua violemment contre le mur et continua son baiser . Je pris une impulsions et Isaac m'attrapa les cuisses et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille . Je poussa un gémissement de plaisir et Isaac en profita pour rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche , elle se battait farouchement avec la mienne. Il rompit notre baiser et descendit le long de ma mâchoire puis sur mon cou et maintenant sur ma clavicule , il suçait ma peau .

_ Isaac ! Soufflais-je .

Il remonta aussitôt et colla à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne , me plaquant une nouvelle fois contre le mur violemment. Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer sur mes cuisses et il me rapprocha encore plus de lui pour abattre ses mains sur mes fesses , les caressant langoureusement . Il se mit à marcher sans jamais rompre notre baiser et nous projeta sur le lit , se trouvant maintenant sur moi . Il plaçait ses mains le long de ma taille et bientôt je sentis sa main passer sous mon tee-shirt .

_ Isaac , non ! Dis-je dans notre baiser .

Autant que je désirai Isaac , je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça , s'était notre premier vrai baiser et je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange car même si j'aimais cette nouvelle version d'Isaac cela ne lui ressemblait pas .

_ Isaac ! Dis-je en rompant notre baiser.

Mais il n'arrêta pourtant pas , il essaya de nouveau de passer sa main sous mon tee-shirt et je lui attrapait le poignet mais il força , je le regardai et vit une lueur dans ses yeux que je ne connaissais pas , je ne le reconnaissait pas . C'était comme si il était quelqu'un d'autre .

_ Isaac , lâche moi ! Criais-je .

Il attrapa mes bras et les joignait au-dessus de ma tête continuant son ascension le long de mon cou , je sentait sa prise se resserrer autour de mes poignet et bientôt une douleur lancinante me frappa alors je dégagea une de mes mains et lui donna un coup de poing sur la poitrine avant de le frapper au bon endroit avec mon pieds , Isaac chuta du lit et je me précipitai en courant hors de la chambre . Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre et trouva Allison et Lydia entrain de parler de quelque chose , je l'ai regardait et elles me regardaient inquiète .

_ Ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Allison en se précipitant vers moi .

_ Je ne sais pas ! Dis-je honnêtement .

_ Mais qui commémore avec un certain nombre encadrée? Qui fait ça? Qui? Continua Lydia clairement angoissé

_ Tous les suicides?

_ Oui. Répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits .  
_ Pendu , égorgement, la prise de pilules. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je ….

Lydia s'arrêta en pleine phrase . Nous la regardions perplexe.

_ Avez-vous entendu cela?

_ Entendu quoi ? Demanda Allison inquiète .  
_ Lydia? Demandais-je angoissé en m'approchant d'elle

_ Oh, mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. S'exclama Lydia paniqué . Oh, mon Dieu.  
_ Quel est-il, Lydia? Ce qui s'est passé? Demandais-je terrifié .

_ Avez-vous entendu cela?

_ Entendre quoi? Demanda Allison paniqué elle aussi .

_ Les deux personnes dans l'autre pièce, ils ont tiré l'un sur l'autre.  
_ Lydia. Lydia, que fais-tu ? Demandais-je en la regardant se baisser sur le sol pour écouter après une bouche d'aération .

_ Ils devaient être ici. C'était un gars et une fille, et je veux dire, ils ont sonné plus jeune, mais ils étaient ici.  
_ Je te crois. Dit Allison Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, je te crois.

_ Moi aussi ! Dis-je angoissé en regardant mes deux meilleures amies .

_ Vous savez, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cet endroit. Dis-je inquiète .

_ Hey, Allison , Christie, nous devons partir.  
_ Mais ils étaient des suicides pas des meurtres non, et ce n'est pas comme cet endroit est hanté, non? Demanda Allison .

_ Peut-être qu'il est. Vous savez, je parie que ce couple fait leur pacte de suicide dans cette même salle. C'est peut-être pourquoi ils rénovation. Peut-être qu'ils ont été gratter la matière cérébrale au large de la boiserie.

_ Nous devrions peut-être savoir. Dit Allison intrigué .

Nous descendions les escaliers et nous entrions dans l'accueil à la recherche de la vielle femme mais il n'y avait personne . Je regardai partout mais ne la trouva pas .

_ Vous n'avez pas dit le signe dit 198? demanda Allison en nous montrant le mur du doigt .

_ Il était de 198. Dit Lydia paniqué .  
_ Je jure devant Dieu, il était de 198. Soutenais-je terrifié maintenant .

Le chiffre de suicide avait augmenté il était passé de 198 à 201 , j'avais vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment.  
_ Bon, qu'est-ce que cela signifie, qu'il y a eu trois autres suicides? Demanda Allison incertaine .

_ Ou que trois autres sont sur le point de se produire. Lâcha Lydia .

_ Nous devons trouver Stiles . Dis-je paniqué .

Nous sortions de l'accueil complètement paniqué et je sursauta quand je heurtai quelqu'un .

_ Oh , mon dieu ! Ne refait plus jamais ça . Dis-je soulagé de trouver Stiles .

_ Nous avons un gros problème ! Dit Lydia grave .

Nous lui expliquions se que nous avions trouvé et je découvris que Isaac n'avait pas été le seul à ce comporter bizarrement ,Scott était entrer dans la salle de bain d'Allison et il ressemblait comme si il était en transe .

_ La dernière fois que j'ai vu Scott agir comme ça …

_ Au cours de la pleine lune. Le coupais-je pensivement .  
- Ouais, je sais. Dit Stiles en me regardant inquiet . Il était certainement un peu hors de moi aussi, mais en fait, c'était Boyd, qui était vraiment hors tension. Je l'ai vu mettre son poing dans la machine distributrice.

_ Il n'était pas le seul . Dis-je grave . Vous auriez du voir Isaac , je ne le reconnaissait plus comme si il était une personne complètement différente . Expliquais-je .  
_ Voyez , c'est le motel. Soit nous devons sortir d'ici en ce moment, ou quelqu'un a besoin d'apprendre comment faire un exorcisme le plus tôt possible, avant que les loups-garous deviennent fous et nous tuent. S'exclama Lydia hors d'elle .


	35. Motel california partie II

Nous étions maintenant de retour dans notre chambre et je jouais avec la bible qui poser sur la table de nuit .

_ Okay, maintenez simplement sur , d'accord? Et si ce n'est pas seulement le motel? Le nombre dans le bureau a augmenté de trois, non? Demanda Stiles en réfléchissant .

_ Tu veux dire comme trois sacrifices? Demanda Allison en comprenant son raisonnement .

_ Et si cette fois, c'est trois loups-garous? Suggéra Stiles .

_ Scott, Isaac, et Boyd. Dis-je paniqué .  
_ Peut-être que nous étions censés venir ici. Conclut Stiles .  
_ Exactement! Ainsi pouvons-nous obtenir le camp d'ici maintenant? S'il vous plaît? Supplia Lydia .

Je fis tomber la bible et un tas de coupure de presse tomba sur le sol , je les prit et les ramassait dans le livre .

_ Attends, attends. Laisse-moi voir ça. Dit Stiles en me prenant la bible des mains  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je curieuse .

_ "Homme de 28 ans'' se pend tristement au célèbre Glen Capri.'' Lu Stiles

_ Oh, non. Dit Allison peiné .  
_ Regardez ces deux. Ils mentionnent tous deux la chambre 217. Ce sont probablement les suicides qui ont eu lieu dans cette salle. Expliqua Lydia .  
_ Donc, si chaque chambre dispose d'une Bible . Il pourrait y avoir des articles dans toutes les chambres. Comprenais-je .  
_ C'est une belle chose. La plupart des lieux laissent un bonbon à la menthe sous l'oreiller. Celui-ci laisse une trace de toutes les morts horribles qui se sont produits. S'exclama Lydia sarcastique .  
_ Que faire si la chambre d'à côté a une coupure sur le couple?

Nous précipitions dehors et Stiles essaya d'ouvrir la chambre à côté de la notre .

_ Non, ce n'était pas verrouillée avant. Dit Lydia .  
_ Oublie. Allison voyant qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas .  
_ Nous avons besoin de faire sortir Scott, Isaac, et Boyd d'ici. Dis-je quand j'entendis un bruit de scie .  
_ Je ne suis pas la seul à entendre que, suis-je? Demanda Lydia paniqué .

_ On dirait que quelqu'un a appuyé sur la scie à main . Dit Stiles en se rapprochant de la porte .  
_ Scie à main? Demandais-je effrayé .

Stiles força la porte et elle s'ouvrit , nous découvrions Ethan se tenant la avec la scie à main près de sa poitrine .

_ Hey, non, Ethan, ne le fait pas! Cria Stiles .

Stiles essaya de lui retirer mais Ethan le projeta contre le mur et rapprocha la scie proche de lui . Stiles le poussa .

_ Aah! Cria Ethan en se brûlant avec une des lampes .

Et tout d'un coup , s'était comme si il était redevenue normal , il lâcha la scie et je vis qu'elle allait s'abattre sur Stiles , je couru à l'interrupteur et retira la prise . Stiles me regarda et soupira se laissant tomber sur le sol .

_ Qu'est-ce que vient de se passer? Demanda Ethan paniqué .

Nous regardions tous l'alpha et nous nous empressions de sortir de cette chambre maudite .

_ N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de dire? Demanda Stiles en marchant .

_ Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé ou ce que je faisais. Avoua Ethan .  
_ Bon, tu pourrais être un peu plus utile, tu sais? Nous venons tout simplement de te sauver la vie. Dit Stiles agacé .  
_ Et vous n'auriez pas du . Dit-il avant de partir nous laissant seuls.

_ Oh , moins ça à le mérite d'être clair ! Dis-je ironique attirant tous les regards sur moi .  
_ Et maintenant? Demanda Allison .

_ Je trouve Scott. Les gars, vous prenez Isaac et Boyd. La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire est de les sortir de ce lieu.  
_ Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda Lydia incrédule . Oh, non, je ... Stiles. Dit-elle quand Stiles l'attrapai par le bras .  
_ Très bien, Lydia. Je ne veux pas dire quoi que ce soit, mais tout ce que nous allons à travers nous avons de sorte traversé quelque chose comme ça avant, un peu comme cela. Expliqua Stiles .  
_ Que veux-tu dire? Quand? Demanda Lydia incrédule.

_ Ta fête d'anniversaire, la nuit, tu as empoisonné tout le monde avec l'aconit. Répondit Stiles .

_ Oh , mon dieu ! Dis-je en me souvenant cette nuit-là .

Je regardai Allison et savais qu'elle ne pensait pas à l'anniversaire de Lydia mais à ce qui s'était passé après . Je m'approchai d'elle discrètement pour ne pas que les autres comprennent ce que j'avais saisi et lui donna une pression sur la main . Allison releva la tête et me regarda , me donnant un faible sourire . Nous nous étions mis à la recherche des trois loups et Lydia n'avait pas dit un mot , je savais que Stiles s'en voulait de l'avoir accusé .

_ Scott? Es-tu ici? Appelais-je .

_ Lydia, je suis désolé, d'accord? Écoute, je ne veux pas dire que tu essaye de tuer des gens, OK? Je viens, je voulais juste dire que peut-être , peut-être tu es en quelque sorte impliqué à amener les gens à se tuer, tu sais ?

Je regardai Stiles et le fusillait du regard . Il comptait vraiment se faire pardonner comme ça .

_ Qui maintenant que je dis à haute voix, sonne vraiment terrible, donc je vais juste arrêter de parler.  
_ Stiles ? Appela Lydia inquiète .

_ Quoi? Demandais-je à la place de Stiles .

_ Arrêtez.  
_ Lydia, ce que tu entends?

_ Un bébé qui pleure. J'entends, j'entends l'eau couler. Oh, mon Dieu. Elle noie le bébé!

_ Quelqu'un se noie! Conclus-je .

Je me précipitai à la chambre d'Isaac et Boyd et couru dans la salle de bain, je découvris Boyd dans l'eau avec un coffre le bloquant sous l'eau . Je passa ma main sous l'eau et essaya de tirer le drain mais n'y arrivait pas .

_ Il l'a bloqué. Dis-je à Stiles et Lydia qui était maintenant arriver .Il a bloqué le drain avec quelque chose. Je ne peux pas y arriver.  
_ Que faisons-nous? Demanda Lydia paniqué .

_ Ici, aidez-moi.  
_ Est-il mort? Combien de temps un loup-garou peut rester sous l'eau? Demandais-je en regardant le loup-garou.

_ Tu penses que je le sais?

Je poussa Stiles et il se cogna contre l'appareil de chauffage se brûlant .

_ Aïe! Attendez une seconde, l'appareil de chauffage. Chaleur . Ethan est sorti de celui-ci quand il a touché le chauffage. Expliqua Stiles .  
_ Quoi? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ C'est la chaleur, la chaleur, le feu.  
_ La chaleur fait, d'accord? Nous avons besoin de quelque chose . Dis-je en cherchant partout .

_ Nous avons besoin de feu. Dit Stiles en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire à pharmacie ..  
_ Il est sous l'eau. Cria Lydia .  
_ Ouais, je suis au courant de cela. Dis-je agacé .  
_ Attendez, attendez. Le bus. Dans le bus, ils auront des fusées éclairantes de secours. Ils ont leurs propres oxydants. Ils peuvent brûler sous l'eau. Expliqua Lydia .  
_ Es-tu sérieuse ?

_ Oui, allez! Cria Lydia à Stiles pour qu'il aille les chercher .  
_ Que fais-je? Comment puis-je faire cela? Demanda Stiles .

_ Le bouchon, c'est comme un match. Le bouchon est un match. Lui criais-je affolé.  
_ Stiles!

_ Oui, je vais essayer. Dit Stiles .

Il frotta et une flamme sortit du bâton rouge . Il le passa sous l'eau et brûla Boyd et tout d'un coup , Boyd se releva brusquement et envoya le coffre avec toute sa force contre le mur . Brisant , le carrelage de la douche .

Je sortis de la salle de bain et soupira en me laissant tombé contre le mur quand j'aperçus quelque chose sous le lit . Je me relevai et marcha doucement et m'agenouillai en tirant sur le draps .  
_ Ooh. Lâchais-je en découvrant Isaac . Stiles ? Appelais-je .

Isaac était terrorisé et allongé en position fœtus . Je comprenais pas ce qu'il ressentait mais tout ce que j'avais envie était de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais .

Stiles prit le baton et l'approcha d'Isaac .  
_ Hey, Isaac. Quelque chose ici pour vous.

Isaac se releva et je reculai , repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt . Je ne savais pas si il s'en souvenait ou même si il était déjà sous l'emprise de sa transe . Une part de moi espérait qu'il s'en souvienne car avant que cela dégénère s'était vraiment bon . Je veux dire vraiment très bon . Je détournai le regard et me rappela que nous n'avions toujours pas trouver Scott .  
_ Je ne peux pas trouver Scott . N'importe où. Déclara Allison en entrant affolé dans la chambre .  
_ Il lui arrive aussi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Lydia .

_ Il doit être. Dit Stiles inquiet .  
_ N'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait une autre poussée dans le bus? Demandais-je .

_ Ouais. Dit Lydia .  
_ Je vais le chercher. Dit Stiles .

Nous le suivions tous et quand nous arrivions au bus , j'aperçus un liquide répandu sur le sol , je le suivit et trouva Scott complètement recouvert de ce liquide avec une des fussé à la main .  
_ Scott, Scott. Criais-je en me reculant .

_ Il n'y a pas d'espoir. Lâcha Scott d'une voix triste .  
_ Que veux-tu dire, Scott? Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Dit Allison bouleversé en me rejoignant .

Elle me prit la main mais j'étais focalisé sur Scott , je ne pouvais pas retirer mon regard de lui . Il ne pouvait pas faire ça . Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite à la vue de mon amis , il fallait que je fasse quelque chose .  
_Pas pour moi. Pas pour Derek.  
_ Derek n'était pas ta faute. Dis-je pour le rassurer .Tu sais que Derek n'était pas ta faute.  
_ Chaque fois que j'essaie de me battre, il ne fait qu'empirer. Les gens continuent de se blesser. Les gens continuent de se faire tuer. Déclara Scott détruit.  
_ Scott, écoutez-moi, d'accord? Ce n'est pas toi, d'accord? C'est quelqu'un à l'intérieur de ta tête qui te dit de le faire. Dis-je en lâchant la main d'Allison et m'approchant de lui .  
_ Bien? Maintenant - si ce n'est pas? Que faire si c'est juste moi? Que faire si ce fait est en fait la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire pour tout le monde? Tout a commencé dans la nuit, la nuit où je me suis fait mordre. Vous vous souvenez de la façon dont elle était avant? Toi et moi et Stiles, nous étions nous étions nous n'étions rien. Nous n'étions pas populaire. Nous n'étions pas bien à la crosse. Nous n'avons pas été important. Nous étions personne. Peut-être que je devrais juste être encore personne. Pas du tout.

Stiles se posta à côté de moi et je lui prit la main , il me la serra avant de me donner un regard que je compris tout de suite . Je devais lui faire confiance .  
_ Scott, il suffit de m'écouter , d'accord? Tu n'êtes pas nul.  
_ Bien?

_ Tu es quelqu'un, Tu es Scott, tu es notre meilleur ami. Continua Stiles en s'avançant et me tirant avec lui dans la flaque d'essence .  
_ Bien? Et nous avons besoin de toi. Dis-je dans un sanglot .  
_ Scott, tu es notre frère. Ajouta Stiles  
_ Très bien, alors si tu va le faire, alors je pense que tu va juste devoir nous prendre avec toi.  
_ Bien?

_ Christie ! Lâcha Allison dans un sanglot .

Je me tourna vers elle et lui donna un regard rassurant tendit que Stiles et moi attrapions la fumée . Je resserra ma main dessus et la pris des mains de Scott qui pleurait maintenant et la jeta loin.

Je lâcha la main de Stiles et pris Scott dans mes bras me laissant aller contre lui . Stiles nous rejoigna et nous restions là .

_ Non! Cria Lydia .

Et Allison et elle se jetèrent sur nous , nous éloignant de la flaque d'essence quand une explosion retentit .

Quand le feu s'éteignit , je regardai Scott dans les bras de Stiles et sourit . Il était encore en vie , j'avais eu si peur de perdre mon meilleur ami , il était l'une des personnes auxquelles je serai prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le sauver et je serai toujours la quoi qu'il arrive .

_ Christie ! Hélas Scott en me tendant sa main .

Je la pris et il me tira dans ses bras , me serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait . Je lui rendit son étreinte aussi fort que je le pouvais .

Je le lâchai et je fus aussitôt encercler par d'autre bras , je regardai mon assaillant et découvris Allison , elle avait encore les joues humides et elle me serrait si fort .

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Me réprimanda-t-elle .

Elle me desserrai et me regarda , je lui donnai un sourire rassurant et elle me souriait en retour .

_ Je sais pas vous mais il est hors de question que je retourne dans cet endroit ! Dis-je en regardant le motel .

Je montai dans le bus et marchai vers l'un des sièges du fond . J'allongeai mes jambes et m'appuyais contre la vitre et ferma les yeux .

Je sentis une légère caresse sur ma jambe qui me fis ouvrir les yeux .

_ La place est libre ? Demanda Isaac .

Je retirai mes jambes et lui fis signe de s'asseoir . Il s'asseyait et détendit ses jambes avant de fermer les yeux . Je regardai en direction des autres et m'aperçus que Lydia et Allison nous espionnaient . Elles pensaient sûrement que je ne pouvais pas les voir . Je regardai Isaac puis me blottit contre lui , prenant un peu de sa chaleur .

_ Qu'est-ce? Demanda-t-il surpris .

_ Nous avons des spectatrices ! Murmurais-je si bas que seul un loup-garou pourrait entendre .

Je sentis son rire muet à travers son torse puis il passa son bras autours de moi , me rapprochant plus près de lui . Je fermai les yeux et écoutait ses battements de cœur .

Derek se trouvait maintenant dans son loft , Jennifer le soutenait difficilement et il pouvait entendre son cœur affolé .

_ C'est une mauvaise très mauvaise idée,. Je devrais vous emmène à l'hôpital.  
_ Non, pas d'hôpital. Gémit-il à bout de souffle .  
_ Derek, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus tenir. Je vous perds. Expliqua Jennifer avant de le laisser tomber sur son lit . Derek? Derek. Derek . Le secoua-t-elle .

Derek se relevai en gémissant de douleur toute les rayures sur son corps n'avaient pas encore guérit et elles étaient toute ensanglanter . Elles n'arrivait pas à se guérir .

_ Oh, mon Dieu. S'exclama Jennifer en se tournant vers Derek .  
_ Comment est-ce mauvais?

_ Pour être honnête, le "oh, mon Dieu" serait pour ton physique incroyable si ce n'était pas pour le fait que tu saignes du sang noir. Dit-elle époustouflé comme Derek avait retirer son tee-shirt déchirer par les griffes d'Ennis . Derek ? Oh, mon Dieu, tu n'es pas en train de mourir, es-tu? Derek, s'il vous plaît ne pas mourir. Derek! Pas exactement comment j'imaginais notre première date. Oui, et nous parlons de 40 ans. Expliqua Jennifer en se rapprochant de lui . En moyenne, qui est en fait attendu.

Derek regarda la femme qui se tenait devant lui et eut un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti pour une autre personne depuis Christie , l'envie .

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir besoin d'eux. Expliqua-t-il en s'appuyant sur ses bras .  
_ Comment pouvons-nous te soigner ? Demanda-t-elle souhaitant aider .

_ Temps. Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme dans un soupir .

Il fut surpris par la proximité et regardait maintenant dans ses yeux , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose chez eux qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant . Comme si , comme si , il pouvait lui faire confiance et il savait qu'il devait la repoussé . Il ne pouvait pas impliqué à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aimait dans sa vie . Il l'avait fait avec Christie et il l'avait brisé , la menant à vouloir le tuer . Même si il savait qu'elle lui avait en quelque sorte pardonner , plus rien n'était pareil entre-eux . Elle s'était éloigné de lui et vivait maintenant avec sa famille . Sa vrai famille .

_ Tu ne devrais pas être ici.  
_ Pourquoi ça?

_ Parce que tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi. La repoussa-t-il en essayant de prendre son air froid et calculateur .  
_ Peut-être que j'ai l'impression de toi .  
_ Il ne devrait pas être une bonne chose. Tout le monde autour de moi … tout le monde est blessé.  
_ J'ai été blessé avant. Rétorqua-t-elle courageuse .  
_ Pas comme ça.

Elle le regarda et Derek plongea ses yeux verts dans ses iris noisettes et avant qu'il puisse la repousser à nouveau et l'embrassa . Il se raidit puis se laissa aller contre elle . Absorbant chaque once de son amour pour lui .

Le coach entra dans le bus et découvrit ses élèves endormie .

_ Non! Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir, mais au cas où vous manqué l'annonce, la rencontre de annulé, de sorte que nous nous dirigeons vers la maison. Expliqua le coach encore surpris de nous voir tous dans le bus .Rentrer dedans ! Rentrer !

Je me redressa et m'extirpais des bras d'Isaac avant de m'étirer en regardant à travers la fenêtre . Je regardais Isaac et lui donnai un sourire .

_ Matin ! Dis-je simplement .

_ Matin ! Dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Se rappelait-il ce qui s'était passé hier ? Non , impossible . J'aperçus Ethan s'asseoir juste devant moi et Isaac se raidit , le foudroyant de ses yeux bleus glacé . Scott et Stiles accoururent quelque minutes après .

_ Mes chevaliers en armures ! Murmurais-je sarcastiquement .  
_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, mais je suis sûr que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Dit Ethan .  
_ En fait, je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais pas que cela importe beaucoup. C'est juste que c'est un petit détail. Le corrigea Stiles sarcastique.  
_ Alors je vais vous donner quelque chose. Nous sommes assez sûrs que Derek est toujours en vie. Mais il a tué l'un des nôtres. Cela signifie que l'une des deux choses peuvent se produire.  
Soit il se joint à notre pack et tue le siens . Ou Kali va après lui, et nous le tuons . C'est la façon dont il fonctionne.  
_ Vous savez, votre petit code de déontologie, il est une sorte de barbare, juste F. Y. I.  
_ Hé, Ethan, je voulais …

_ Coach, je peux voir votre sifflet pour une seconde? Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Lydia en réfléchissant .

_ Hey, Eth je vais avoir besoin de ce retour.  
_ Ethan … dit le coach .

_ potion Tue-Loup. Dit Stiles  
_ Donc, chaque fois que l'entraîneur a sonné l'alarme sur le bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Ethan. Conclus-je .  
_ Nous avons tous inhalé. Finit Scott  
_ Vous étiez tous empoisonné par elle. C'est comme ça que la Darach obtenu dans leurs têtes. C'est comment il a fait. Expliqua Lydia .

Stiles attrapait le sifflet et le coach se tourna vers lui le voyant ouvrir la fenêtre du bus en marche .  
_ Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski! Hurla-t-il pour l'empêcher de le jeter .

Stiles avait été plus rapide et l'avait jeter avant que le coach puisse l'atteindre . Cela l'avait mit dans une colère monstre et Stiles avait écopé d'une détention pour pas changer .

Je regardai en arrière et vis que Lydia et Allison avaient prolongé leurs nuits tout comme Stiles et Scott . Je laissai flotter un sourire sur mon visage et me retournais vers mon voisin qui m'observait .

Je détournais rapidement mon regard d'Isaac pour le porter sur la route ne voulant pas qu'il s'aperçoivent de mes joues rougis .

_ Alors ? M'interpella-t-il timidement .

Je le regardai et attendais qu'il continu .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge embarrassé .

_ Oh ! Murmurais-je gêné .

Isaac me scrutait encore plus perplexe .

_ Rien que tu ne sache déjà . La potion tue-loup , le loup-garou en transe , toi et moi s'embrassant , Scott et Boyd essayant de se suicider , Lydia qui entend des voix . La routine ! Tentais-je de dissimuler dans l'ironie .

_ Attends , tu as dit que nous nous étions embrasser ? Demanda-t-il éberlué .

_ J'ai dit ça ? Feintais-je . Tu dois probablement avoir mal entendu ! Mentis-je maladroitement.

Isaac regardait Christie désapprobateur sachant pertinemment qu'il avait très bien entendu , d'autant plus que son cœur s'était accéléré mais il n'objecta pas . Elle était dans ses bras et ses tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant . Il voulait profiter d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait avant qu'il revienne à Beacon Hills car il savait que c'était peut-être l'un de ses seuls moments avec elle avant longtemps .


	36. Courants

Je me levai et trouvai une Allison endormit dans mon lit juste à côté de moi m'encerclant de ses petits bras musclés . Je pris son bras soigneusement pour ne pas la réveiller et fila doucement à la salle de bain . Je sauta dans la douche et laissa la chaleur me réveiller . Quand je sortis de la salle de bain , Allison était toujours dans les bras de Morphée , un petit filé de bave pendant de sa bouche et je laissa échapper un rire qui la fit changer de position . J'ouvris mon armoire et pris une des jupes que Lydia m'avait forcé à acheter . Je l'enfilai et passa un un débardeur noir moulant avant de passer un pull crop-top vert anis avec des petit cœur dessus . Je remonta mes jambières jusqu'à mi-cuisse et enfilait une paire de cavalière en cuir noir . Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais réussi à faire tout ça sans qu'Allison se réveille . Elle était une vraie marmotte quand elle s'y mettait .

_ Debout , jolie cœur ! Dis-je narquoise en tirant les rideaux laissant le jours l'aveuglé .

_ Encore une petite minute ! Contesta-t-elle en tirant la couverture sur son visage .

_ Bien ! Dis-je en m'assaillant devant ma coiffeuse .

Je me lissai les cheveux quand Allison se redressa me regardant . Je pouvais la voir dans mon miroir, elle avait quelque mèches brune rebelle et ses yeux étaient encore gonflés du à sa bonne nuit de sommeil . Elle me scrutait pensivement , ses lèvres étaient plissé et elle observa tout mes moindres mouvements avec une idée derrière la tête .

Je me saupoudrais les joues avec du blush rosé et appliqua un trait fin d'eye-liner sur mes paupières déjà colorées avec un léger fard nacré ensuite j'ouvris ma pochette à rouge à lèvres et parsema mes lèvres d'un rose mat .

_ Tu compte voir Isaac aujourd'hui ? Demanda Allison amusé .

_ Je ne sais pas , pourquoi ? Demandai-je incrédule .

_ Tu ne l'as pas revue depuis le motel , n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non ! Avouais-je déçue .

_ J'ai rêver où j'ai bien entendu la déception dans ta voix ?

_ Arff ! Habille toi , on va être en retard ! Dis-je en éludant sa question .

Nous étions maintenant dans mon SUV avec Lydia , elle nous racontait à quel point Aiden était un as des câlins et cela me donnait envie de vomir . Le simple fait qu'elle nous raconte ses détails intimes me révulsais mais s'était encore pire quand ils étaient avec l'ennemi . Bien que je devais l'admettre , le fait que Lydia parle souvent d'elle-même était plutôt arrangeant car comme ça , elles ne me posaient pas de questions sur Isaac et moi . Enfin , c'est ce que je pensais .

_ Christie , il faut vraiment que l'on fasse quelque chose pour toi et Isaac . Vous vous tournez autours depuis au moins quoi ? 1 ans ? Et il ne s'est toujours rien passé ou alors quand il s'est passé quelque chose c'est parce qu'il était sous l'emprise du tue-loup et d'après ce que Allison m'a dit ça avait été très intense . Expliqua Lydia narquoise .

Je jeta un regard vers la brune à côté de moi qui évitait mon regard , j'avais eu le malheur de craquer sous les attaques persistantes d'Allison et Lydia s'était fixer comme objectif de lui soutirer un maximum d'information pour pouvoir m'agacer avec .

_ Je déteste dire ça mais je suis d'accord avec elle . La soutenait Allison .

_ Tu es de son côté maintenant ? Dis-je consterné .

_ Christie , je n'ai encore jamais vu un garçon qui te faisait autant accélérer ton rythme cardiaque ! Répliqua-t-elle penaud .

_ OK ! Peut-être , j'ai bien dit peut-être que je suis attiré par Isaac mais cela ne veux rien dire ! Me défendis-je .

_ Chérie , à ce stade là ce n'est plus être attiré par un garçon . Chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce s'est comme ci un volcan remplit de tension sexuelle était en pleine irruption ! Dit Lydia en imitant avec ses mains les bruits du volcan .

Allison se mit à rire sans retenue , elle avait même quelque larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua mon expression estomaquer .

_ Classe la métaphore , Lydia ! Dis-je ironique .

_ Oh , j'en ai plein d'au …

_ Stop ! Vociférais-je . Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivé au lycée et j'ai déjà entendu le prénom d'Isaac , une dizaine de fois . Vous avez fait connaître votre point de vue maintenant , laisser ! Dis-je très agacé.

_ Mais …

_ Le sujet est clos ! La coupais-je irrité .

La dernière personne dont je voulais parler était bien Isaac . Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que je ne l'avais pas vue et je me languissais déjà assez de lui . Je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à l'endroit ou il se trouvait et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire . Il ne m'avait pas rendu une seule visite nocturne et mon lit paraissait bien vide et froid sans mon loup-garou à la chaleur surélevé . Mais je ne voulais pas être comme toute ses autres filles qui étaient dépendante de leurs petit-ami , d'ailleurs Isaac n'était même pas mon petit ami , nous étions juste ami . Mais peut-être que Lydia et Allison avait raison , peut-être que je voulais plus . Voulais-je plus ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question en tout cas pas maintenant , il y avait d'autre chose à pensé qu'a ma petite personne , la vie à Beacon Hills ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour soi . En vérité , elle n'en laissait pas du tout et j'eus un excellent exemple quand pendant la journée . Le patron de Scott l'avait appelé lui disant qu'il devait être retrouvé car il allait être enlevé par le psychopathe qui faisait des sacrifices humains. Je me dirigeais maintenant au pas de course avec Scott dans la clinique vétérinaire quand nous furent accueillit par le Shérif et son adjoint .

_ Comment saviez-vous ? Demandais-je surprise .

_ Stiles m'a appelé dès que vous avez quitter le lycée ! Nous informa-t-il . Je suis désolé . Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Scott .

Scott parut exténuer et se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste à côté de lui complètement brisé par la disparition de son patron .

_ La voiture de votre patron est toujours là, et la porte arrière était ouverte. Scott j'ai besoin que tu me dise tout. Expliqua-t-il penaud .

Scott regarda un instant le Shérif encore épuisé puis lui raconta tout en détail ce que le vétérinaire lui avait dit au téléphone . Entre temps , Stiles nous avait rejoins et le Shérif avait prit toute les notes qu'il lui fallait .

Scott nous attrapa par l'avant-bras et nous traîna dans le cagibi pour chat . Je n'avais rien contre ceux-ci mais ils avaient quelque chose chez eux qui me rendait mal à l'aise comme si il était des êtres tout aussi surnaturel que Scott .

_ Nous devons tout lui dire ! S'exclama-t-il inquiet .

_ Tu veux dire, comme, dites-lui, dis-lui, ou lui dire quelque chose d'autre qui n'est pas de lui dire ce que je pense que tu veux lui dire? Posais-je complètement incohérente .

_ Vous savez ce que je veux dire . Dit Scott lasse .

_ Tu te souviens comment ta maman a réagi? Demanda Stiles rhétorique .

_ Elle ne t'a pas regarder dans les yeux pour, comme, une semaine. Répondis-je à sa place .  
_ Et elle s'en est remis, et il a fait nous rapprocher. Objecta-t-il .  
_ Je ne sais pas, mec. Je veux dire, regarde. Allez, il est complètement dépassé comme il est. Contestais-je en montrant la porte ou se trouvait le Shérif .  
_ Il est accablé parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Il a des gens qui meurent dans sa ville, la ville qu'il est censé protéger, et ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Il va découvrir tôt ou tard.  
_ Ouais, mais il est maintenant vraiment le bon moment?

_ Que faire si ne pas lui dire maintenant fait quelqu'un d'autre de tué?

_ Et si lui dire sa le tue, hein? Répliqua Stiles inquiet pour la sécurité de son père . Je veux dire, d'accord, regarde, je reçois que Deaton a été comme un père pour toi. Je comprends ça, d'accord? Mais ce n'est pas pareil Scott, c'est mon vrai père. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas perdre mes deux parents, d'accord? Pas tous les deux.  
_ Vous avez raison.  
_ Non, nous n'avons pas. Finis-je par lâcher faiblement .  
_ C'est vrai nous n'avons pas . Conclua Stiles en me regardant penaud . Je vais lui dire.  
_ On va t'aider . Dit Scott rassurant en prenant Stiles par l'épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte .

Je fus sur le cul quand je vis Mme. Morell discuter avec le Shérif , elle était vraiment l'une des dernières personnes que je voulais voir . En plus , j'avais manquer son cours pour être ici , elle était vraiment partout celle là .

_ S'il vous plaît, faites ce que vous avez besoin, mais vous pouvez aider à trouver mon frère. Dit-elle presque convaincante dans le rôle de la sœur inquiète .

Attendez , elle a dit ''mon frère'' ? Deaton ne pouvait pas être son frère . Il était la gentillesse incarné et elle ? Elle était la garce par définition .  
_ Voulez-vous nous excuser un instant? Demanda le Shérif. Stilinski en se dirigeant vers son adjointe .

_ Bon, écoutez attentivement, vous trois . Pas de shérif, député, ou de détective va être capable de le trouver.  
_ Vous n'avez pas à nous demander de l'aide. Dis-je acide .  
_ En fait, je suis en train de vous aider, parce que, si vous allez trouver mon frère, alors vous devez utiliser la seule personne qui pourrait en fait avoir la capacité d'obtenir le surnaturel. Rétorqua-t-elle.  
_ Lydia. Nous lâchâmes tout les trois .

Je montai dans la jeep de Stiles et laissa mes clés à Scott , Allison avait trouvé peut-être trouvé quelque chose et elle voulait lui montrer quand à nous nous devions obtenir Lydia .

Quand nous entrions dans le lycée , je me dirigeais aussitôt vers le bureau du coach savant que c'était là , la cachette d'elle et Aiden pour se bécoter . Je l'ai avait surpris un soir après l'entraînement de crosse et Lydia m'avait fait promettre de garder le secret . Je marchai aussi vite que je pouvais quand j'entendis l'alarme incendie . Je me doutais que ce n'en était pas une vrai alors je continuais mon chemin et aperçut une chevelure d'un noir de jais assez reconnaissable , elle était de la même couleur que ceux de Derek . Je me précipitai dans le bureau et trouva Lydia seule quand Cora apparut .

_ Y a-t-il un problème ? Demanda Lydia en jaugeant la petite brune devant elle .

_ Ouais, Derek voudrais vous demander de bien vouloir cesser de voir Aiden, ce qui veut dire que si je vous attrape à nouveau avec lui, je ne vais pas tirer l'alarme incendie. Je vais tirer ta langue hors de ta bouche . La menaça Cora en se rapprochant d'elle .  
_ Ma chérie, mon dernier petit ami était un lézard homicide, donc je pense que je peux gérer un loup-garou. Répondit Lydia hautaine .

Cora exaspéré attrapa le poignet de Lydia et ressera sa prise . Je l'assaillait aussitôt et la plaqua au mur , la prenant au dépourvu .

_ Tu as beau être un des petits louveteaux de Derek mais cela ne veux pas dire que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire du mal si tu la touche une nouvelle fois . La menaçais-je dans le visage .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Demanda Stiles en prenant conscience de la scène qui se jouait devant lui .

Je me tournai dans la direction de Stiles et Cora en profita pour m'attraper par mon pull et me plaqua à mon tours violemment contre le mur .

_ Lâche là ! Cria Lydia inquiète pour son amie .

La demande de Lydia n'avait aucun effet sur la jeune louve , elle regardait son ennemi dans les yeux, qui se croyait-elle pour la menacer ? Elle n'était qu'une simple petite humaine qui jouait avec des arcs et des couteaux . Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait autant d'effets sur les garçons qu'elles côtoyaient . Elle avait entendu Isaac et Derek parler d'elle à de nombreuse reprise et elle avait sentit l'amour qu'Isaac lui portait , il était totalement en amour avec elle . Et ça la tuait , elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'un des loup-garou qu'elle appréciait pouvait tomber en amour avec une chasseuse . Merde , même Boyd éprouvait de la sympathie pour elle et elle avait tirer des flèches à multiples reprise sur lui .

_ Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Demanda Stiles rhétorique . Lâcha là !

Cora desserra lentement sa prise et me laissa aller , je m'avança vers Lydia sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec elle .

_ Lydia , Stiles à besoin de toi ! Dis-je en me postant devant elle .

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète .

_ Lydia , juste les suivre ! Dis-je en commençant à marcher dans le couloirs vide .

_ Tu ne reste pas ? Demanda Lydia pas rassurer d'être seule avec Stiles et Cora .

_ J'ai quelques choses à faire ! Dis-je en me retournant .

Je devais trouver Deaton avec ou sans l'aide de Lydia , elle était certes quelque chose mais si elle arrivait à le trouver c'est qu'il était mort et je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir . J'avais déjà eu mon cotât de mort pour l'instant . Je me dirigeai dans le parking jusqu'au SUV et monta dans le siège conducteur . Je portai ma main à ma boite à gant , vérifiant que mes automatiques étaient toujours là et me relevai . Je mis le contact et ajusta mon rétroviseur et avant même que je puisse crier , je sentis un coup derrière mon crâne qui me projeta dans le néant .

_ Réveille-toi ! Me secoua brutalement Aiden .

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et porta ma main à mon cou , dieu , ils ne m'avaient pas rater . La douleurs lancinante me donnait des vertiges de sorte que quand ils m'ont sortis de la voiture , je vacillai et fut rattraper par les bras musclés d'Ethan .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Demandais-je en le regardant affolé maintenant .

_ Tiens , tiens, enfin réveiller ! Chanta Kali en prenant mon menton avec ses horribles griffes .

Ethan et Aiden me relevèrent et me prirent chacun un bras et le tenait fermement .

_ Christie ? Dit une voix paniqué .

Je regardai la jeune femme en face de moi et vis son air affolée , en fait , je dirais même qu'elle était terrorisé .

_ Mme. Blake ? Demandais-je abasourdi .

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les alpha l'avaient capturer c'était insensé .

_ Christie , ça va aller , d'accord ! Ne faites rien et ils ne nous ferons pas de mal ! Tenta de me rassurer Mme. Blake.

Elle était terrifié , je pouvais le voir sur son visage et ça ne faisait que donner encore plus de plaisir à Kali .

_ Prend celle-ci ! Ordonna Kali en jetant Mme. Blake à Aiden .

Ethan me prit mes deux bras et ils commencèrent à nous faire avancer , j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et je savais que je ne devais pas montrer à quel point j'avais peur maintenant.

_ Laisser là partir , elle ne sait rien ! Dis-je en essayant de les freiner en appuyant mes pieds dans le sol .

_ C'est ce que tu crois ! Lâcha Ethan à mon oreille .

_ Vous ne pouvez pas me sacrifier , je ne suis plus sur la règle de trois . Vous avez déjà eu trois vierge , d'accord ? Et je doute que Mme. Blake le soit . Alors , laisser nous aller et nous ne dirons rien . Plaidais-je .

Les trois alpha se mirent à rire à pleine dents , se moquant de ma plaidoirie .

_ Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes ceux qui sacrifient ces humains ? Demanda Kali hilare .

_ Pourquoi nous sommes là sinon ? Rétorquais-je ébahit .

Nous continuons à avancer quand je reconnu le parking du loft de Derek et je compris immédiatement qu'ils ne comptait pas nous sacrifier , non . Ce qui allait se passer ce soir était bien pire .

Je tentai de me débattre et Kali se tourna vers moi , amusé par ma prise de conscience . Je pouvais entendre le cœur de Mme. Blake d'où je me trouvais . Elle était certainement plus paniqué que je l'étais . Elle avait été traîner ici et ne savait rien de ce qui se passait .

_ Ethan tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça , je t'en prie ! Murmurais-je à son attention .

Je savais qu'il n'était pas comme tout les autres , il avait reconnu que nous lui avions sauver la vie et j'espérais vraiment qu'il s'en rappelait .

_ Fait ce que Kali te dit et il ne t'arrivera rien ! Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille .

Je sentais la colère monter en moi , je ne pouvais pas me montrer faible pas devant cette garce de louve , je devais réagir . J'avais terminé ma formation cela voulait dire que je savais me défendre et je n'allait certainement pas me rendre comme ça .

Kali tira avec violence la porte en métal et elle entra , un bruit de claquement ce fit entendre et je reconnu comme de l'eau . Les jumeaux nous tenaient toujours dans l'ombre , ils devaient sûrement attendre le bon moment pour faire une entrée dramatique . Je me doutais bien que cette garce était théâtrale .

_ Ça va être honnête, Derek. Quand Ennis est mort, je me suis dit que j'allais venir pour toi . Te trouver et te tuer, là où tu étais . Expliqua-t-elle . Puis je me suis souvenu comment tu t'entoure de ces adolescents, se cachant derrière eux, et j'ai pensé, "Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille peut faire pour t'avoir seul?"

Les jumeaux nous sortirent de l'ombre et le visage de Derek se figea quand ils aperçut les griffes des jumeaux sur nos gorges . J'évitai son regard et regarda Isaac avant de détourner le regard . Je prenait connaissance du loft , il ressemblait plus à une piscine maintenant et de nombreux câbles électriques parsemaient le sol .

_ Christie ! Cria Isaac en se jetant dans l'eau pour me rejoindre mais heureusement Derek l'arrêta en posant une main ferme sur son torse .

_ Non ! Dit Derek durement .

_ Relâcher la ! Ordonna Isaac durement .

Je le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui donna un regard rassurant . Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mettent en danger .

_ Laquelle des deux es-tu prêt à sauver , Derek ?

_ Relâcher moi et tu verra que je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauver ! Aboyais-je à son attention .

_ Ethan ! Dit-elle simplement avec un sourire sadique .

Aussitôt , Ethan enfonça légèrement ses griffes sur ma peau nu , la douleur était atroce mais je ne devais pas lui montrer , je me mordis la langue à la place .

_ Je dois le reconnaître elle est courageuse ! Reconnut-elle .

_ Laquelle de ses deux filles t'importe le plus Derek ?

_ Tu n'es pas très perspicace pour une alpha , n'est-ce pas ? L'interpellais-je hautaine .

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regardai curieuse .

_ Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis rien aux yeux de Derek . Si ton plan était de venir ici et lui demander de choisir tu aurait du trouver quelqu'un qui lui importait . Nous ne sommes même pas amis . Dis-je en évitant le regard de Derek .

Derek la fixait encore abasourdit par ses mots , le pensait-elle vraiment ? Bien sur , qu'elle lui importait , elle était la seule fille après Paige qui avait su le faire sentir humain , lui faire ressentir , le bien-être et l'apaisement . Mais , il tenait aussi à Jennifer , elle était intelligente , belle et elle s'inquiétait pour lui et puis il savait que Christie et Isaac étaient proche maintenant . Il devait tourner la page et avancer mais ce n'était pas si facile . Il ne pouvait pas choisir, pas maintenant, ni jamais .

_ C'est ce que tu crois ! Répondit-elle hilare . Fais ton choix Derek . Lâcha Kali en nous prenant toute les deux des mains d'Aiden et d'Ethan .

_ Derek ! Souffla Isaac .

Je regardai Derek devant moi et vis son regard , il ne devait pas me choisir , Mme. Blake était plus importante . Nous n'étions vraiment rien l'un pour l'autre et il devait protéger mon enseignante. Je lui donnai un regard pour lui signifier de la choisir .

_ Je suis désolé ! Dit-il pour Jennifer . Relacher Christie . Dit-il vaincu .

Je regardai mon enseignante et vit qu'elle était complètement paniqué et blessé par le choix de Derek .

_ Ce qui n'est pas surprenant ! Dit Kali sadique . Aiden ! Appela-t-elle .

Le loup lâcha Mme. Blake et la poussa contre le sol avant de rejoindre son jumeau et de poser ses griffes sur moi . Ce n'était qu'un piège .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Derek troublé .

_ Toi et moi Derek, ou ils la déchire. Dit-elle en marchant vers de long en large comme si elle était la maîtresse du lieu .

Ils avaient fait tout cela pour savoir laquelle de nous deux était susceptible de le faire combattre .

_ Qu'en dis-tu? Tu penses que tu peux me battre seul à seul?

_ Je vais te déchirer la gorge avec mes dents. Répliqua Derek se transformant .

Derek fit un bond , prêt à se jeter sur Kali mais elle l'évita et l'asséna d'un coup de pied qu'il évitait en retour . Isaac se précipitai vers moi .

_ Non ! Criais-je pour l'arrêter .

_ Attends , Isaac ! L'informa Boyd en le retenant .

_ Derek ! Cria Mme. Blake quand Kali donna un coup de griffe dans l'abdomen de Derek .

Derek évita le croche pied que Kali lui faisait et il en profita pour la jeter contre le mur . Elle s'en servit comme impulsion et se jeta à son tour sur Derek avant de sauter sur le bureau . Derek tenta de faucher une de ses chevilles mais elle sauta pour éviter toute ses attaques puis elle attrapait Derek dans son saut et maintenant ils se tenaient l'un l'autre .

Isaac se précipitai vers moi et tout un coup , une lumière aveuglante et un bourdonnement éclata dans la pièce . Isaac me prit dans ses bras pendant que Derek,Kali et Boyd se faisaient électrocuté . Leurs corps tressauta aux contact du courant et ils tombèrent tous au sol mais Kali était plus forte .

_ Tenez le ! Ordonna-t-elle aux jumeaux .

Ils se ruèrent sur Derek et le prirent fermement en ouvrant ses mains vers le ciel tendit que Kali portait Boyd vers lui avant de le lâcher sur les griffes de Derek .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Lâchais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le torse d'Isaac .

Il resserra ses bras sur moi tout en continuant de regarder son ami rendre son dernier souffle .

_ Je te donne jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, Derek. Fait le bon choix. Rejoint le pack ou prochaine fois je vais tuer tout le monde. Expliqua Kali en sortant .

Je me permettais un regard vers Derek et Boyd et vis qu'ils avaient une conversation mais j'étais trop loin pour l'entendre . Derek était complètement anéanti et ne cessait de secouer la tête en regardant son béta penaud .

J'entendis des pas et vis Cora courir droit vers Boyd qui se trouvait maintenant sur le sol , elle le prit dans ses bras .

Stiles se posta derrière Derek et posa sa main sur son épaule .

Je reculai de l'étreinte d'Isaac et marcha droit vers Derek , je me laissai tomber devant lui rompant son contact avec le corps de Boyd et le prit dans mes bras . Il resta la dans mes bras , les bras ballant et laissa sa tête reposer sur mon épaule puis il me repoussa doucement et se leva éteint avant de partir , nous laissant tous là perplexe .

Stiles m'avait raccompagner jusqu'au parking du lycée et j'étais maintenant au volant de mon SUV en direction de la maison . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir le corps sans vie de Boyd , nous n'étions pas amis et j'avais même faillit le tuer mais il ne méritait pas de mourir . En fait , aucun de nous ne méritaient de mourir et pourtant si nous continuons sur cette voie , il y aura certainement beaucoup plus de morts . Stiles m'avait appris que Deaton était vivant et en sécurité maintenant , ils avaient réussi à le trouver dans la salle des coffres de l'ancienne banque . Au moins , nous avions réussit à sauver quelqu'un ce soir . Je me garai et pris l'ascenseur . J'entrai dans l'appartement puis je me dirigeai dans ma chambre et m'empressai de la fermer à clé avant que quelqu'un puisse voir les petites entailles qui ornaient mon cou . Je savais qu'Allison deviendrait hystérique si elle les voyaient et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais ce soir . Je me jetai sur mon lit et regardai les étoiles luminescente qui ornait mon plafond . J'entendis ma fenêtre s'ouvrir de l'extérieur mais je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder si ce Darach voulait me prendre là , qu'il le fasse ça m'était égal. J'étais tellement épuisé de me battre .

Isaac la trouva allongé sur son lit absorbé par son plafond , il s'asseyait sur son lit et la prit dans ses bras . Elle se redressa quelque peu et appuya sa tête contre son torse . L'odeur du sang emplit ses narines et il posa ses yeux sur son cou , elle avait trois rayures sur celui-ci et elles saignaient encore .

Il s'extirpait hors d'elle et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit la trousse de secours qui se trouvait sous son évier avant de revenir vers elle . Elle s'asseyait en croisant ses jambes sur son lit et il se postait devant elle . Il prit des compresses et déversa du désinfectant sur elles . Il tapotait doucement les plaies pour éviter de lui faire mal , il pouvait entendre son cœur s'accélérer sous son toucher et elle posa sa main sur la sienne et croisa son regard .

_ Promet moi de ne jamais me quitter ! Murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses perçant yeux noisettes dans les siens .

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à ses paroles et il se contenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps athlétique . Ils étaient maintenant allonger sur son lit , elle se trouvait toujours dans ses bras et elle s'accrochait à son tee-shirt maintenant qu'elle était endormie . Il l'a regarda , passionné par ce qu'il voyait . Elle avait été la créature la plus jolie qu'il lui ai été donner de rencontrer . Bien sur , il avait rencontrer de jolie fille avant mais elle était une exception . Elle avait été la seule fille à vraiment s'intéressé à lui même quand il n'était qu'un simple losers qui se faisait battre par son père. Elle s'était soucier de lui quand elle avait vue les hématomes sous ses yeux et elle était rester auprès de lui même si ils étaient censé être des ennemis . Elle était la fille la plus forte qu'il connaisse , elle était toujours prête à se montrer courageuse même si au fond d'elle , elle était terrifiée . Il ne pouvait pas la perdre , un monde sans Christie Argent était inconcevable . Il devait faire tout ce qui lui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger même si il devait donner sa vie pour ça .

**Ça à été très difficile d'écrire ce chapitre . L'inspiration avait beaucoup de mal à venir et je n'était pas sur d'y arriver . Mais je l'ai fini , enfin ! **


	37. Visionary

**Tout d'abord , merci pour les reviews pour ceux qui m'en ont donner , j'aime savoir ce que vous en penser et je les prends en compte .**

**Bee : Je suis désolé si certaine phrase son incompréhensible . J'ai essayer de faire plus attention . J'espère que c'est mieux . **

**Ensuite , si on se place dans la tête de Christie à propos de Derek elle est vraiment perdu , elle ne sait plus quoi penser à propos de lui . Il lui a prouver qu'il tenait énormément à elle mais elle sait aussi qu'elle a un fort écrasement pour Isaac et pour l'instant , elle souhaite plus développer sa relation avec lui car elle est plus sur des sentiments qu'elle ressent pour Isaac que ceux qu'elle ressent pour Derek . **

**Je remercie également tout les nouveaux à bord de mon histoire qui ont fav/follow . Ça représente beaucoup pour moi alors encore une fois merci . **

Derek n'avait pas donner signe de vie depuis plus de deux jours , il s'était tout simplement volatilisé . Et autant que nous voulions lui donner l'espace qu'il lui fallait pour digérer la mort de Boyd , il devait revenir . Les alphas ne sont pas du genre à abandonner une menace et Kali avait été très claire , si il ne l'ai rejoignait pas , ils déclarerons la guerre et les pertes seront certainement considérable . Isaac était partit tôt dans la matinée et je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles . Je me trouvais maintenant seule dans ma chambre à me creuser les méninges pour trouver quelque chose contre Deucalion et sa meute . Il allait bientôt faire nuit et les heures ne cessaient de passer . Je m'assaillais sur ma chaise de bureau et allumai ma playlist pour essayer de me détendre un peu , je passai sur ma sélection douce et me laissai bercer par le rythme calme d'Everybody Lies de Mykky ekko quand la poche de ma veste se mit à vibrer . Je marchai jusqu'à mon lit et pris mon cellulaire , je regardai l'identité de l'appelant et répondit aussitôt .

_Jackson ! Dis-je soulagé de l'entendre ._

_Et , salut badass ! Salua-t-il enjoué ._

_Comment se passe notre remake d'un loup-garou à Londres ? Demandais-je narquoise ._

_Pas trop mal même si je dois avouer que Beacon Hills me manque. Avoua-t-il ennuyé ._

_Tu veux dire qu'une petite blonde vénitienne te manque ? _

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu des nouvelles de Jackson et l'entendre m'apaisa . Il me donnait un second souffle loin de Beacon Hills et de toutes ses bizarreries .

_Je l'entendis se racler la gorge gêner puis il reprit un ton clair et net ._

_Tout comme toi avec un certain Lahey , non ? Répliqua-t-il condescendant ._

_Qu'est-ce que ? Comment sais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Enfin , je veux dire …_

_Ah , donc il se passe bien quelque chose ! Me coupa-t-il fière de son piège ._

_Sommes-nous vraiment entrain de parler garçon , Jackson ? Demandais-je amusé par la situation . _

_Ouais tu as sûrement raison . C'est quelque peu étrange . Dit-il gêner . Alors que ce passe-t-il dans le petit monde de Stiles et Scott les deux fêlés ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet ._

_Je pense que je dirai que c'est compliquer ! Dis-je en appuyant mon front contre l'un des murs fatigué . _

_Bien alors quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de ton psychotique grand-père , Gérard ? Demanda-t-il ._

_Gérard ? Mais oui , pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser plus tôt ! Dis-je plus pour moi . Jackson tu sais que je t'aime ! Dis-je emporter dans ma réflexion . _

_Je …_

_Euh , Jackson , je vais devoir te rappeler ! Le coupais-je en mettant ma veste bomber ._

_OK , à plus tard , badass . Dit-il un peu déçu . Oh , et sois prudente surtout ! Dit-il avant que j'entende la tonalité sonné dans le vide ._

J'éteignais mon ordinateur et fonça dans la chambre d'Allison , elle se trouvait sur son lit et lisait tout les livres de loup-garou qu'elle avait trouver dans la bibliothèque de Chris à la recherche d'un moyen de battre Deucalion .

Elle releva aussitôt la tête à mon entrer et me regarda curieuse .

_ Habille toi , on doit passer chercher Scott . Dis-je sans l'attendre .

J'entendis ses pas derrière et moi et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ma voiture . Nous montâmes en même temps et je mis le contact avant de chasser loin du bâtiment . J'accélérai et me dirigeai vers Scott en silence .

_ Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Allison perplexe .

_ J'ai peut-être trouver un moyen d'obtenir des informations sur Deucalion . Expliquais-je .

_ Comment ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué .

Je la regardai furtivement et hésita un moment , ne savant pas si je devais lui dire ou pas .

_ Gérard ! Lâchais-je simplement .

Allison encaissa le coup et reporta son attention sur la vitre passager , je lui donnai un coup d'œil et vis qu'elle était absorbé par le paysage dehors , en pleine réflexion . Quand j'arrivais à la maison de Scota , il nous attendait déjà . Il ouvrit la porte arrière et monta et je me dirigeai en direction de la maison de repos .

J'avais expliquer à Scott où nous allions et il n'était pas très sur quand à ce plan mais il ne dit rien , il se contenta de m'informer que Stiles était partit au loft pour essayer de soutirer des informations à Cora sur l'endroit ou Derek pourrait se trouver . Je savais que cela serait probablement inutile même si Cora avait l'emplacement de son frère , elle ne nous dirait strictement rien . Elle n'était pas très fan de nous .

Je me rangeai devant la maison de repos et éteignit le moteur . Je restai là dans mon siège à regarder le bâtiment juste en face de nous et me demandais si s'était finalement une bonne idée .

_ Vous n'êtes pas obliger de venir si vous ne vous sentez pas prête ! Nous dorlota Scott .

Je regardai Allison et vis qu'elle était dans la même position que moi , nous n'avions pas revue Gérard depuis ce qui s'était passé et je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il m'avait manquer .

Allison et moi soupirâmes ensemble et nous sortions de la voiture ensemble .

Nous marchions maintenant dans un hall d'accueil et je me dirigea vers un bureau ou se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec des lunette noir stricte .

_ Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous , mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle en me jaugeant .

_ Nous sommes venue voir M. Gérard Argent . Dis-je aussi poliment que je le pouvais .

_ Vous êtes de la famille ?

_ Sa petite-fille ! Dis-je sèchement .

Je ne pouvais pas renier notre lien de sang mais il me dégoûtait après ce qu'il nous avait fait , il s'était servit de nous pour atteindre son objectif et même si il payait déjà pour sa folie , j'aurai voulu lui faire payer moi-même .

Elle nous donna le numéro de chambre et nous marchâmes en silence en direction de celle-ci .

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de sa chambre et resta statique en la fixant , je savais qu'il se trouvait juste derrière et je n'étais pas rassurer . Allison fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand nous avions une appréhension , elle me prit la main et me la pressa en signe d'encouragement .

_ Laisser , je vais y aller en premier ! Dit Allison en tournant la poignet .

Elle entra dans la pièce et aussitôt la voix effrayante de Gérard retentit .

_ L'as-tu apporter? Demanda-t-il sans porter un seule intérêt à sa petite-fille .

Scott entra à son tours en me laissant seule , toujours paralysé à l'idée de le revoir .

_ Oh. Oh, entrez, Scott, et donner un vieil homme un petit quelque chose pour sa douleur. Lâcha-t-il de sa voix manipulatrice .  
_ Tu n'as pas à le faire. Entendis-je Allison le prévenir .  
_ Si vous voulez que je parle, c'est la façon dont ça va se passer. Les intimida Gérard .  
_ Si je fais cela, vous avez à nous dire ce que vous savez. Répliqua Scott .  
_ Tout. Lâchais-je froidement en entrant dans la pièce .

_ Christie , tu ne m'as pas rendu beaucoup de visite ! Répliqua-t-il hautain .

_ Je n'en voyais pas l'utiliter ! Dis-je acerbe .

_ Bien , j'ai toujours aimer ton franc parler . Répliqua-t-il amusé .

J'ignorais sa réplique et m'asseillais sur l'une des chaises à disposition en prenant soin d'être aussi loin de lui que possible .

Scott et Allison lui expliquèrent brièvement la situation même si j'étais persuader qu'il en savait déjà une bonne partie , il avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur nous , pourquoi sa changerai maintenant. Je n'avais pas confiance en cet homme et je n'aurais certainement jamais confiance en lui . Il était un fanatique tout comme Deucalion .

_ Ils ont trouvé un troisième corps? Réagit-il .

_ Un autre médecin, juste après que Scott a trouvé Deaton. Ajouta Allison .  
_ Juste après? Presque comme il était prévu qu'il allait survivre. Réfléchisait Gérard .  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Allison troublé par ses paroles .

_ Comment savez-vous que votre druide sombre n'est pas votre vétérinaire sage lui-même ? Peut-être qu'il savait que vous le trouverez. Peut-être qu'il a planifié de cette façon. Expliqua-t-il amusé d'accuser Deaton .  
_ Il ne serait jamais laisser quelqu'un mourir innocent. Dis-je acerbe en le jaugeant .  
_ Ne sois pas si sûr. Rétorqua-t-il amusé par mon ton . Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point certaines personnes feraient pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme Deucalion. Ou quelqu'un que vous aimez? Expliqua-t-il en scrutant tour à tour Allison et Scott .

Je savais qu'il se délectait de la situation , nous étions ici à lui demander de l'aide et il se réjouissait de notre impuissance . La seule chose qui me retenais de faire quelque chose était qu'il souffrait atrocement dans son fauteuil . Je pouvais voir que sa respiration était difficile et la douleur qu'il ressentait se lisait sur ses traits . Il avait déjà cracher plusieurs fois du sang noir écoeurant dans un mouchoirs et son agonie me soulageait .

_ Vous savez, Scott, vous avez fait de moi une sorte de célébrité ici. Je suis un mystère médical. Le cancer est maintenant pratiquement indétectable, mais les médecins n'ont aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle mon corps continue de produire et d'éjecter ce fluide noir bizarre. Expliqua-t-il fière d'être au centre de l'attention .  
_ J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez que je fasse. Répliqua Scott .  
_ Dit-nous comment le battre. Crachais-je fatigué d'être dans la même pièce que lui .

Allison qui se trouvait à côté de moi me prit une nouvelle fois la main et me donna un regard apaisant . Elle savait se que je ressentais , c'était vraiment difficile pour nous deux de rester dans cette même pièce avec lui . Il avait profiter de notre douleur pour amener sa noirceur dans notre esprit et si les choses se seraient passer différemment , Derek ou même Isaac seraient probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est . Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que j'aurai ressenti si Isaac serait mort par ma faute .  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas. J'ai essayé.  
_ Ensuite, c'est une perte de temps totale. Il ne sait rien. Répliquais-je exacerbé en me levant prête à quitter la pièce . Désolé que ça n'a servit à rien , Scott . Allons-y ! lâchais-je à la porte .  
_ Attendez. Je peux vous dire une chose. Deucalion peut avoir perdu ses yeux, mais il n'est pas toujours aveugle. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton théâtrale .

Nous nous regardions tous et je vis le regard qu'Allison et Scott me donnaient , je soupirai et retourna m'asseoir à ma chaise .

_ Très bien , fini de jouer . Je veux des réponses ! Exigeais-je en le regardant dans les yeux .

Gérard commença une longue tirade nous racontant une histoire du passé sur la guerre que menait déjà ma famille et les loup-garous .

_ Ils étaient tous là Ennis, Kali, Deucalion chacun avec leurs propres paquets, avant qu'ils aient tous été tués et décidé de former leur petite équipe d'étoiles. Expliqua Gérard  
_ Mais ils ne vivaient pas tous ici, ont-ils? Demanda Allison .

_ Non, mais il y avait un Alpha extrêmement puissant qui vivait ici. Elle avait la capacité de changer de forme, qui était rare parmi ses semblables. Cela fait quelque chose d'elle leur chef, le genre de personne qu'ils iraient pour obtenir des conseils et de l'orientation . Talia Hale. Conclut-il .

Je regardai Allison et Scott , ils étaient totalement absorbé par l'histoire de Gérard cependant je pouvais voir que Scott examinait attentivement le vieil homme . Je me demandai si il entendait les battements de son cœur , il devait sûrement les entendre . J'espérais que Gérard ne nous racontais pas des mensonges .

_ Druides celtes anciens seraient généralement choisir un grand arbre plus âgé dans un bosquet. Il représente le centre de la planète. Il y avait une croyance que la réduction ou de nuire à l'arbre de quelque manière que causerait de graves problèmes pour les villages environnants. Continua Gérard.  
_ Quel genre de problèmes? Demanda Allison intrigué .

_ Incendies, épidémies, conflits, mort et la destruction de toutes sortes. Répondit-il .  
_ Comment connaît-il tout sur les symboles et les druides celtiques? Nous demanda Scott en ignorant la présence de Gérard .

_ Connais ton ennemi, Christie . Lâcha-t-il à mon attention pour me rappeler notre entretien dans son bureau . Les loups âgés ont une relation avec les druides. Ils sont appelé des émissaires.  
_ Comme mon patron, Deaton. Conclut Scott .

Gérard se leva difficilement et un rictus se dessina sur mon visage me réjouissant de sa douleur . Il se dirigeait vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit un livre . Nous nous dirigions tous vers lui et regardèrent le livre .  
_ Connaissez-vous le mythe de Lycaon?

_ Je sais que c'est là d'où provient le mot «lycanthropie. » . Répondit Scott académique .

_ Selon le mythe, certains citoyens grecs croyaient qu'ils devaient leur vie plus de prometheus que des dieux de l'Olympe. Et certains partisans ont même pris des noms d'honorer les titans au lieu des dieux. Expliqua Gérard en tournant les pages .  
_ Comme Deucalion. Soufflais-je en même temps qu'il s'arrêta devant une représentation de l'homme .  
_ Le fils de Prométhée. Lycaon n'a pas simplement refuser d'honorer les dieux. Il les a défiés. Il a invité à un banquet Zeus et a ensuite tenté de lui servir la chair d'un être humain. Irrité, Zeus a soufflé la place avec des éclairs, puis puni Lycaon et ses fils en les transformant en loups. Continua Gérard en appuyant ses dires par les représentations du livre .  
_ La partie qui est la moins connu est de savoir comment Lycaon à recherché les druides pour aider le transformer en l'homme. Ajouta-t-il en nous montrant une image d'un groupe de druide .  
_ Pourquoi les druides? Demandais-je curieuse .

_ La croyance était que les anciens druides savaient comment changer de forme. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire Lycaon et ses fils redevenir humain, mais ils l'ont fait de leur apprendre à se déplacer d'avant en arrière. Et s'est ainsi que les druides sont devenus des conseillers importants dans les meutes.  
_ Ils ne cessent de nous reliés à l'humanité. Comprit Scott .

Scott , Allison et Gérard repartir s'asseoir en silence et analysaient les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre . J'étais rester à ma place et feuilletait le livre à la recherche de quelque chose que Gérard nous aurait pas dit mais il n'y avait rien .

_ Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris quand Deaton est venu d'organiser une réunion avec Deucalion. Commença Gérard rompant le silence . Comme l'a dit William Blake, "toute personne qui sinistre signifie que votre ennemi commence toujours par essayer de devenir votre ami."

_ Comment savez-vous qu'il n'allait pas là pour faire la paix? Demanda Scott .

_ Parce que je ne suis pas un idiot. Connaissez-vous la fable de sanskrit du scorpion et la tortue?

_ Non mais je sens que nous allons pas tarder à l'entendre ! Lâchais-je ennuyé .

Allison se retins de rire tendit que Scott me donnai un regard réprobateur .

_ Le scorpion demande à la tortue pour une balade à travers la rivière. Commença Scott .

_ Et quand le scorpion pique la tortue, les deux condamnant, que dit-il pour expliquer son comportement?

_ «C'est ma nature. » . Finit Scott .  
_ Je connais la nature d'un loup-garou. Je savais exactement ce qui allait arriver, un piège. Dit-il en se remémorant ses souvenirs .

_ Qu'as-tu fait? Ils t'ont attaqué? Demandais-je emporté dans son histoire.

_ C'était une embuscade. Lâcha-t-il en continuant son récit .

Alors s'était Gérard qui l'avait rendu aveugle , il s'était défendu après tout . _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est Gérard , il n'ait pas fiable , nous ne connaissons qu'une partie de l'histoire , son seul point de vue . _

__ _Il voit comme un loup? Demanda Scott quand Gérard à terminer son histoire sanglante .

_ Il n'est pas toujours aveugle. Répondit simplement Gérard .  
_ Peut-être que nous pouvons l'utiliser contre lui. Conclus-je en me dirigeant vers Allison et Scott .

Ils conclurent dans un hochement de tête et ils se levèrent .

_ Peut-on partir sa sens la mort ici ? Dis-je narquoise en souriant à Gérard .

Nous nous dirigions vers la porte quand la voix de Gérard retentit , nous nous tournions et le regardâmes .  
_ Scott. Dit-il en montrant sa main pour qu'il prenne sa douleur .

Scott lui donna une poignet de main et ils commencèrent à tressaillir pendant que la douleur passait de l'un à l'autre .  
_ Oh, je pense à toi, parfois, Scott. Je fais. Je me demande, si je l'avais fait les choses différemment? Obtenir la morsure pour guérir mon cancer. Et je me demande quand il est devenu ma nature de croire que la plupart des choses ne pouvait être demandé, mais a dû être prises. Expliqua Gérard d'un ton attendrissant .  
_ Je ne vous crois pas. Répliqua Scott en se penchant sur le vieil homme . Tout le temps que vous disiez votre histoire, j'ai écouté votre rythme cardiaque. Il ne montait jamais. Il n'est jamais allé vers le bas. Il est resté stable tout le temps. Ajouta Scott .  
_ Parce que je disais la vérité.  
_ Ou parce que vous êtes un très bon menteur. Répliqua Scott agacé .

Il attrapa la main de Gérard et la broya avec sa force de loup-garou .  
_ Si vous avez menti et que cela provoque plus de mal , je serai de retour à emporter plus de votre douleur. Le menaça-t-il en resserrant encore plus sa prise sur sa main pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue .

Le trajet du retour était calme , Allison regardait par la fenêtre tendit que Scott s'était endormit sur la banquette arrière . J'allumai la radio et baissa le son pour que cela fasse une musique de fond et regardai droit devant moi . Je pensai à Derek , je me demandai ou est-ce qu'il pouvait se trouver ? J'étais inquiète à son sujet , il avait perdu un autre de ses béta et j'avais encore plus peur pour Isaac , je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose , il était la meilleur chose qui me soit arriver depuis longtemps et je ne pouvais pas le perdre . Notre relation était compliquer , je ne connaissais pas vraiment la teneur de mes sentiments pour lui même si j'adorai quand il venait me rejoindre tard dans ma chambre pour que l'on ait des moments privilégiés . Nous nous sommes jamais vraiment embrassé sans qu'il y ait un facteur qui nous y oblige . La première fois était pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Stiles , la deuxième fois était parce qu'il était empoisonné par du tue-loup . Nous n'avions jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous ou même le temps de se poser sur notre relation mais je savais au moins une chose c'est que je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde sans Isaac .

_ Christie ? M'interpella Allison .

_ Hmm ? Demandais-je en m'extirpant de mes pensées .

_ Tu vas manquer la maison de Scott .

_ Oh ! Dis-je en freinant faiblement .

Je m'arrêtai et salua Scott avant qu'il sorte . Allison le suivit et j'éteignis le moteur leur donnant du temps pour ce qu'ils avaient à ce dire . Je me reculai dans mon siège et appuya ma tête contre le dossier .

_ Christie , tu crois que tu peux attendre un peu ? Demanda Allison en ouvrant la portière .

_ Bien sur , j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer de toute façon ! Dis-je souriante .

Elle ferma la porte et je la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans la maison de Scott . Je repensai à Derek , je me faisait du soucis pour lui , il avait choisi de me sauver et je ne comprenai toujours pas son choix . Les paroles de Kali n'avait pas cesser de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit. Elle avait probablement mentit cependant , je ne savais pas pourquoi mais de savoir que Derek tenait à moi , faisait battre mon cœur plus vite . Nous avions toujours eu une relation étrange et j'avais toujours penser qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à qui que ce soit , encore moins à moi . Je me surpris à fondre un sourire à la simple hypothétique penser que Derek pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi mais me ravissai immédiatement , non ça ne pouvait pas être possible , en aucun cas . Et puis j'avais déjà assez à faire avec mes sentiments pour l'instant , je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me questionner sur les sentiments de Derek . J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et vite , arrêter de penser à Derek ou même Isaac alors je pris mon I phone et composa le numéro , j'entendis trois tonalité avant qu'il décroche .

_Badass ! Dit-il enthousiaste ._

_Hey , Jackson ! Soufflais-je amusé par le surnom qu'il m'avait donner depuis l'été dernier ._

_Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi , avoue le ! Dit-il arrogant ._

_Oh , oui vous êtes si indispensable , Jackson Whittmore . Dis-je ironiquement ._

J'entendis son rire à travers le téléphone et mon corps se réchauffa automatiquement . Il me manquait tellement , je savais que ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui d'accepter les meurtres qu'il avait commit et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre . Il m'avait appelé plusieurs fois durant l'été pour se plaindre à quel point Derek était un con épuisant et il m'avait fait rire à chaque fois . C'était vraiment drôle de penser que lui et Derek passait toute leurs journée ensemble à s'entraîner et hurler à la lune .

**Pour ceux qui souhaitent savoir à quoi ressemble Christie , je l'identifie à Hilly Hindi :) .**

**PS : Mon cover représentant mon histoire n'est pas terrible alors si certain ont envie de laisser leur imagination s'exercer au profit de mon histoire , n'hésiter pas à m'en créer une :D**


	38. The girl who knew too much Partie I

**Tout d'abords , merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laisser des rewiews comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir ce que vous en pensez . **

Je regardais par cette foutu fenêtre et grognais de frustration , il faisait un temps terrible et une branche d'arbre ne cessait de s'abattre sur ma vitre , provoquant un vacarme infernale . Je soupirai puis pris mon oreiller et le flanqua sur ma tête pour atténuer le bruit. Tout ce que j'avais envie était de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un , j'étais à bout et la vie à Beacon Hills n'arrangeait rien . La branche frappa une nouvelle fois mon carreau et j'appuyai le coussin encore plus fort et cria sous lui.

_ Je peux repartir si tu n'as pas envie de me voir ! Lâcha une voix masculine que je n'avais pas entendu depuis un bon moment.

Je reconnu sa voix immédiatement et mon cœur se serra , il avait toujours cette effet là sur moi depuis un certain temps maintenant . Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il avait le don de faire accélérer mon cœur et je me sentais un peu misérable d'être une de ses adolescentes pleine de sève .

_ Si cette branche frappe encore une fois ma fenêtre je vais devenir hystérique ! Dis-je encore sous mon oreiller .

J'entendis son rire remplir la pièce et mon cœur ne fit que battre encore plus vite . Dieu , qu'est-ce que j'étais pathétique .

_ Tu compte rester enfouit sous ton oreiller encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il amusé .

Je soupirai et poussa mon coussin sur le côté avant de me retourner et prendre connaissance de mon visiteur .

_ Tu es trempé ! Lâchais-je en détournant le regard .

Il portait un tee-shirt à col en V blanc et la pluie l'avait rendu transparent de sorte que j'avais une vue direct sur son torse parfaitement ciselé .

_ C'est généralement ce qui se passe quand on marche sous la pluie ! Répliqua-t-il moqueur .

Je jeta mes draps sur le côté et me leva et ouvris mon armoire .

_ Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu aussi drôle M. Lahey ? Rétorquais-je ironique en cherchant dans mes tiroirs .

_ Je l'ai toujours été ! Dit-il d'un ton arrogant .

J'étais persuadé qu'il arborait son petit sourire arrogant qui était absolument et totalement craquant . J'avais constaté que certaine partie d'Isaac avait le don d'augmenter mon désir pour lui et son sourire était l'une d'elle tout comme sa peau lisse et son torse musclé ainsi que ses yeux bleu glacé. Oh , oui c'est sur ils me faisait fondre .

_ Christie ? M'extirpa Isaac de mes pensées embarrassante .

Je secouai la tête gêner et essaya de contrôler le rouge qui me montait aux joues . Je me replongea dans mes tiroirs et sortit le jean et le sweet-shirt de chris que j'avais garder pour les fois où il venait à l'improviste et les lui jeta en même temps que je lui montrai la salle de bain d'un signe de tête .

J'avais retenu la leçon la dernière fois et je ne voulais plus revivre ce moment gênant .

Je regardai mon reflet dans mon miroir et me rappelais la tenue que j'avais choisi de porter , ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rougissement sur mes joues .

Je portai un simple shorty couleur crème en dentelle et un simple débardeur beige court qui laissait un très bonne aperçut de mon ventre plat . Je me précipitai sur ma chaise de bureau quand Isaac sortit de la salle de bain . Je le vis m'observer et abandonna l'idée de me couvrir .

Isaac regardai Christie et se précipitai de détourner le regard , elle portait un short très court qui lui donnait une vue parfaite sur ses cuisses ferme et ses petites fesses rebondi , il sentit l'excitation monter en lui et il du retenir un grognement animal . Il se concentrait sur le haut de son corps pensant qu'il pourrait le calmer mais c'était pire . Son débardeur découvrait son ventre lisse et la simple vue sur celui-ci ne faisait qu'accroître son désir . Il sentit une partie de lui augmenter et il s'empressa de s'asseoir sur le lit et de faire semblant de jouer avec un coussin avant de l'utiliser pour dissimuler la preuve de son excitation . Bon sang , elle était obliger d'être aussi sexy si elle ne se couvrait pas , il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contrôler encore longtemps .

_ Alors que me vos cette visite ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur lui donnant une meilleur vue sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses .

Il sauta aussitôt hors du lit et fit semblant de s'intéressé à l'un de ses dessins accrocher au mur .

_ Je voulais vérifié que tu allais bien ! Mentit-il .

En vérité , il était venue la voir tout simplement parce qu'elle lui manquait , il ne l'avait pas vue depuis quelque jours et il s'était languie d'elle . Il avait besoin de voir ses grand yeux noisettes et son sourire aguicheur . Elle avait cet emprise sur lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle . Il avait essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux , il voyait son visage parfait et il voulait la sentir près de lui . Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Scota un peu plus tôt .

_Isaac était allonger sur son lit de la chambre d'ami de Scott , il avait les yeux fermé comme à son habitude et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le visage de Christie apparaître . Chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'elle , son visage refaisait surface et il était incapable de le contrôler . Scott fit irruption dans sa chambre l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux et il le regardait surpris ._

__ Tu sais que je peux sentir les émotions , bien ? Demanda-t-il railleur ._

__ Ce qui nous amène à ? demanda Isaac en se laissant retomber sur son lit ._

_Scott s'asseya sur la chaise de bureau et le regarda avec un sourire en coin ._

__ Ce qui veux dire que je peux dire quand tu penses à Christie et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sentir ton attirance sexuel pour ma meilleure amie , vois-tu ? Le taquina Scott ._

_Isaac soupira et prit un de ses oreillers et le jeta violemment sur Scott agacé mais il n'eut pas l'effet escompté car il ria de plus belle . _

__ Sors d'ici ! Grogna Isaac embarrassé ._

__ Oh , aller qu'en est-ce que tu vas passer à la vitesse supérieur ? Demanda Scott vraiment intéressé ._

__ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir mes pensées à propos d'elle ! Rétorqua Isaac pour le faire taire._

__ Et je le confirme ! Mais tant que tu n'obtiendra pas Christie , je serai obligé de sentir tes pensées ! Argumenta-t-il ._

__ C'est si compliqué ! Ronchonna Isaac ._

__ Ce n'est pas comme si ton ex-petit amie était partit loin pendant quatre mois et que maintenant tu devais la voir tous les jours et ressentir se trou béant à chaque fois que tu la voit ! Confessa Scott lasse . Crois-moi , ça c'est compliquer ! _

__ Je te rappelle qu'elle est aussi partie et sans même dire au revoir. Rétorqua Isaac ._

__ Je sais que trop ! Elle est ma meilleures amie et pourtant , j'ai l'impression de ne même pas la connaître . Elle a tellement changée . _

__ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Acquiesça Isaac ._

__ Peux importe , tu es le plus proche d'elle maintenant et je sais aussi qu'elle ressent cet écrasement sur toi depuis qu'elle est revenue alors tu me feras le plaisir d'agir et de l'obtenir ! Dit-il encourageant ._

La porte de la chambre de Christie s'ouvrit brusquement sortant Isaac de ses pensée et il vit Allison presque courir vers l'armoire de sa cousine .

_ Habille toi et vite ! Ordonna-t-elle à Christie en lui jetant des vêtements .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de l'empressement de sa cousine .

_ C'est Lydia .

Christie se mit à courir vers Allison et se posta à côté d'elle .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? il lui est arriver quelque chose ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Elle a trouver un autre corps ! Lâcha Allison en me jetant un sweat-shirt à capuche venant de la galerie des beaux arts .

Je pris les vêtements qu'elle me jeta et fila dans la salle de bain , je m'habillai en à peine deux minutes et sortit presque en furie dans la salle d'eau .

Je sautai dans mes basket Nike et suivit Allison . J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retourna .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je à Isaac .

_ Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule ! Répliqua-t-il en la dépassant .

Nous entrions dans l'ascenseur et je me mis à m'inquiéter pour ma meilleure amie en me rongeant les ongles . C'était une mauvais habitude et je savais pertinemment que j'allais le regretter le lendemain mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher , j'étais beaucoup trop anxieuse .

Je sentis les doigts d'Isaac s'entrelacer avec les miens cela me soulagea un peu mais j'étais toujours soucieuse . Je pressa sa main et il resserra sa prise . Même si je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en danger , j'étais heureuse qu'il soit ici avec moi , j'avais besoin de lui même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître .

Nous montâmes dans la mazda d'Allison et elle chassa à toute vitesse vers le lycée . Isaac se trouvait à l'arrière mais il n'avait pas pour autant lâcher ma main et je le chérissais pour ça .

Allison observa du coin de l'œil ses deux amis , Isaac n'avait pas lâcher une seul fois la main de Christie et elle pouvait voir l'expression soucieuse d'Isaac . Il était vraiment en amour avec Christie . Depuis quelque temps , Lydia et elle avait trouver leur rapprochement amusant et elles s'étaient délecter de la taquiner à ce sujet mais maintenant qu'elle les voyait tout les deux elle pouvait vraiment dire qu'ils s'aimaient même s'ils ne voulaient pas encore se l'avouer. Elle voyait à quel point Isaac la rendait heureuse et elle savait pertinemment que sa cousine était totalement effrayer à l'idée de se laisser aller . Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami et par conséquent , elle était encore vierge . Christie , lui avait confier au début de leurs amitié et elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela pouvait être possible . Elle avait vue l'impact que Christie avait sur la gent masculine et elle pouvait affirmé qu'elle était loin de les repousser . Elle semblait même faire de l'effet sur Derek Hale . Elle avait remarquer les quelques regards qu'il lui lançait et quand elle avait appris qu'il avait choisi Christie au lieu de Mme. Blake qui était sa supposé petite-amie cela la fit réfléchir . Lydia était persuadé que la raison pour laquelle Christie et Isaac n'était pas encore ensemble était parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Derek mais qu'elle n'en avait pas encore prit connaissance . Mais elle était persuadé que s'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de ses sentiments pour Isaac , cela pouvait être la seule raison .

Quand Allison se garai devant le lycée la voiture de Lydia était déjà là , je m'empressai de sortir de la voiture en rompant à regret le lien avec Isaac .

_ Tu ne répond jamais au téléphone ? Hurla Lydia .

_ Je suis désolé , il était éteint ! L'informais-je penaud .

_ Oh , je me doute bien pourquoi ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire narquois quand elle vit Isaac sortir de la voiture .

Même quand elle était complètement affolé , elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me tourmenter avec Isaac . Elle était toujours sur tout les front .

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu penses ! Répliquais-je agacé .

_ Oh , je ne pense rien ! Par ailleurs , ce sweet est tout sauf féminin ! Dit-elle en me scrutant .

La jeep de Stiles apparut au loin et je me notai à moi-même que je devais le remercier pour me sauver d'une conversation mode avec Lydia .

_ Où est-elle? S'enquit Stiles sans même prendre la peine de laisser Allison parler .

_ Par ici. Lui répondit-elle .  
_ Lydia? Demanda-t-il en observant la rousse affolé .

_ C'est la même chose. Même chose que la piscine. Je suis entré dans la voiture pour me diriger quelque part totalement différent, et j'ai fini ici. Et tu m'as dit de t'appeler s'il y a un cadavre. Expliqua Lydia paniqué .  
_ Tu as trouvé un cadavre? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Pas encore.  
_ "Pas encore"? Que veux-tu dire «pas encore»? Lydia, tu es censé nous appeler après avoir trouvé le cadavre. Dit Stiles encore sous l'effet d'Aderall .  
_ Oh, non, je ne fais pas ça. Vous trouverez le cadavre à partir de maintenant. Objecta-t-elle ennuyé .  
_ Comment sommes-nous censés trouver le cadavre? Tu es toujours celle qui trouve le cadavre. Répliqua Stiles incrédule .

Je me tournais vers le lycée pendant que les deux avaient leur petit combat inutile et me raidis quand je la vis .  
_ Gars . J'ai trouvé le cadavre. Dis-je en montrant le panneau du lycée écœuré par le cadavre qui y était pendu avec la gorge tranché .

La nuit dernière avait été éprouvante et je ne pouvais pas encore me remettre de la vue de ce cadavre , je l'avais reconnu , elle était une officier de police . Elle travaillait avec papa Stilinski et je me souvenais qu'elle avait prit à chaque fois le temps de me parler quand j'attendais Stiles à la station . Elle était une femme charmante et elle ne méritait pas ça . Je n'étais pas aller en cours au lieu de ça je m'étais terré dans ma chambre et même quand Allison avait essayer de me sortir du lit ce matin , je l'avais repoussé loin . Je voulais juste être seule et dormir pendant des siècles mais même ça je n'y arrivais pas , à chaque fois que je fermai les yeux je revoyais le corps de la pauvre femme suspendu dans le vide . Elle était le deuxième cadavre que je voyais en si peu de temps et je n'étais pas en mesure de le supporter .

Je m'étais assise sur ma chaise et avait ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine . Je regardai dans le vide en essayant de chasser l'image de Tara.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et bientôt Chris se trouvait derrière moi .

_ J'ai entendu parler du récital de ce soir, le, euh, chose à honorer les pertes à l'école. Dit-il maladroit .  
_ Ils étaient des meurtres, Chris, pas de pertes. Objectais-je en me levant de ma chaise pour lui faire face .  
_ Mais tes amis seront là y compris Allison , non?

_ Ouais, je suppose. Dis-je désintéressée .  
_ Tu veux que je t'emmène ? Proposa-t-il dans un faible sourire.

_ Je ne pense pas que je me sens d'attaque pour ça. Admettais-je faiblement .  
_ Bien. J'ai compris. Prends autant de jours que tu as besoin. L'école peut attendre. Dit-il en sortant .

Je me trouvai maintenant au milieu de ma chambre seule quand j'entendis ma fenêtre craquer , il ne pouvait pas être Isaac , il était au lycée alors je me précipitai à ma table de chevet et pris mon mes poignards chinois avant de me placer devant la fenêtre et attrapa mon voyeur . Je le plaquai au sol et sauta à califourchon sur lui en pointant mon poignard sur sa gorge .  
_ Que penses-tu que tu fait ? Dis-je agacé maintenant .

_ Tu n'étais pas à l'école.  
_ C'est Allison qui t'envoie? Est-elle vérifier sur moi ?

_ Euh, euh, peut-être qu'elle est inquiète pour toi tout comme moi . Bégaya-t-il .  
_ Je peux prendre soin de moi. Répliquais-je sans retirer ma lame .  
_ Ouais, je l'ai remarqué. Plus d'une fois. Dit-il en baissant ses yeux bleu glacé sur la lame qui ornait son cou .

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres , il était le seul qui pouvait me faire rire même dans une tel situation . Je me redressa et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever . La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit , je me précipitai à mon bureau et vis que c'était Allison .

_Il y a eu un nouvel enlèvement ! Lâcha-t-elle immédiatement paniqué ._

_Qu'est-ce ? Dis-je lasse ._

_C'est M. Westower ! Il a disparu , Christie ! _

_Mais ça ne correspond pas , pourquoi un enseignant ? Demandais-je perdu ._

_Je ne sais pas mais il faut le retrouver Christie ! Répondit Allison affolé ._

Je marchai de long en large dans ma chambre , je sentais le regard d'Isaac sur moi et je savais qu'il nous entendait . Allison avait raison , nous devions le retrouver . Il y avait déjà eu assez de mort et nous ne pouvions pas rester là sans rien faire . Je continuais à faire les sans quand une de mes conversation avec Allison me revint à l'esprit .

_Allison ? Demandais-je en me souvenant de notre conversation ._

_Oui ? _

_Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ton père ? Demandais-je prudemment._

_Tu crois que s'est lui ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant d'un ton ._

_Je ne sais pas mais je dois aller vérifier dans son bureau ! Dis-je déterminé ._

_Bien , vas-y et tiens moi au courant. _

_Dès que je trouve quelque chose , je t'appelle ! Oh , et Allison , nous pouvons nous tromper ! Dis-je pour la rassurer ._

_Je l'espère ! Dit-elle peiné ._

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai dans le bureau de Chris , j'entendis les pas d'Isaac juste derrière moi et fut soulagé qu'il soit avec moi . Si je devais découvrir que mon oncle était le Darach psychopathe , je pensai qu'avoir Isaac près de moi était une bonne chose .

Je me plaçai devant la carte qui se trouvait sur son bureau et pris la lampe UV puis l'illumina comme Allison m'avait expliquer , je vis des croix partout où les enlèvements avaient eu lieux , il n'en manquait pas uns .

Je sentais mes jambes trembler et je devais m'asseoir avant que je n'attérisse sur le sol . Isaac se rapprocha aussitôt de moi et s'agenouillait en face de moi .

_ Chris est le tueur? Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

_ Non . Je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'il est au moins. J'espère qu'il n'est pas. Dis-je confuse .  
_ Tu espères qu'il n'est pas le druide sombre tueur en série qui a été sabrer la gorge des gens? Récapitula Isaac .

_ Ouais. Dis-je troublé .  
_ Bien . Rétorqua Isaac ironique .  
_ Tu vas m'aider ou pas? Demandais-je en reprenant mon sérieux .

_ Ouais, je suis juste, je suis juste entrain d'essayer d'obtenir toutes les cartes sur la table. Bégaya Isaac incertain .

Je me relevai et lui fit signe de me rejoindre devant le bureau , je pris une nouvelle fois la lampe UV et l'alluma .  
_ Tu vois les marques? Lui demandais-je en illuminant la carte . Il y a cinq autres corps que l'on a trouver, mais il ne dit pas où ils se trouvent .

Isaac se recula et regardai la carte concentré .  
_ Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je perplexe .

_ Quelque chose que j'ai appris de mon père. Prendre un peu de recul. Regardez le tableau d'ensemble. Parfois, on peut voir des choses que l'on ne remarque pas si on est trop près quand tout ce quand ce que l'on cherche les détails. Expliqua-t-il toujours aussi concentré .

Je l'imitai et sentis son regard sur moi quand la distance entre nous deux était presque inexistante . Je plissa les yeux et aperçu un gros symbole sous la carte .  
_ Regardes. Dis-je en retirant la carte pour ne laisser qu'apparaître que le symbole . Tu vois ça ? _ Whoa. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Isaac ébahit .

_ Un cinq nœud. C'est un symbole celtique. L'informais-je .

Isaac se rapprocha considérablement et pris ma main dans laquelle j'avais toujours la lampe et passa sur les centres des nœuds .  
_ Vierges. S'exclama-t-il paniqué .  
_ Guerriers. Guérisseurs. Continuais-je inquiète maintenant .  
_ Philosophes. Ajouta Isaac guidant ma main une nouvelle fois sur l'un des autres nœuds .  
_ Gardiens. Termina Isaac en même temps que moi .


	39. The girl who knew too much Partie II

Derek se dirigeait vers le lycée , il devait revoir Jennifer , lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ce choix . Il savait qu'il avait l'un des choix les plus égoïste de sa vie en choisissant de sauver Christie plutôt qu'elle mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'était la bonne décision . Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit à Kali , elle pensait qu'il n'éprouvait strictement rien pour elle et autant qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais ressentir à nouveau des sentiments pour une Argent . Il était éperdument éprit d'elle . Mais il savait pertinemment que son cœur appartenait à Isaac maintenant et bien qu'il voulait se battre pour l'avoir à lui tout seul . Son béta méritait d'être heureux , Boyd et Erica n'avait pas eu cette chance et même si cela voulait dire pour Derek de laisser passer sa chance avec Christie alors il ferait avec . Il avait Jennifer maintenant , enfin si elle acceptait ses excuses . Il devait aller de l'avant .

Il entendit ses fameux talons se ruer dans les escaliers et il sortit de sa cachette pour marcher vers elle . Quand elle le vit , elle se rua dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement .

_ Où diable as-tu été? Et ne me dit pas que tu avais besoin d'être seul pendant un certain temps parce que c'est la pire excuse que jamais. Lâcha-t-elle encore essoufflé de leur baiser passionné.

Elle se reculait légèrement pour avoir une vue sur son visage et Derek baissa les yeux en repensant à la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait .  
_ Oh. Dieu, je suis désolé. Tu avais vraiment besoin d'être seul, n'est-ce pas?

_ Je suis ici maintenant. Et tu es en sécurité .  
_ Crois-moi. Je ne me suis pas senti en sécurité, en partie parce que les jumeaux diaboliques se promènent autour de l'école comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avoua-t-elle .  
_ Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal. La rassura Derek durement .  
_ Certains jours, je veux prendre un marteau et frapper cette cloche. Expliqua-t-elle pendant que la sonnerie du lycée retentit .  
_ Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas juste avec moi? Lui proposa Derek .

_ Je ne peux pas. J'ai trois autres classes et je m'occupe de ce récital ce soir. Je l'ai organisé pour honorer les pertes à l'école et maintenant, ça sonne vraiment stupide, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non. Il semble parfait.

Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux , Chris était celui qui tuait des innocents cela semblait si surréaliste . J'avais appeler instantanément Allison et lui avait raconter tous ce que nous avions découvert et elle s'était mit en route pour nous rencontrer à l'appartement .

Elle entrai en trombe dans le bureau et je lui prit aussitôt la main comme à notre habitude lorsque nous avions une situation dur à gérer . Nous avions développé ce lien lors de notre formation de cet été , je me souvenais que c'était pendant un exercice ou nous devions traverser ce vieux pont en ruine les yeux bander , Chris nous avait expliquer que cela nous servirait à mieux connaître la position de nos adversaires et donc de pouvoir les atteindre avant même qu'il puissent faire quoi que ce soit . Nous avions choisi de se faire confiance à l'une et l'autre , Allison avait prit ma main et je lui avait fait une confiance aveugle pour traverser ce pont .

_ Il faut l'empêcher d'agir ! Lança Allison encore essoufflé .

_ Je sais ! Dis-je penaud .

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer et je le portai immédiatement à mon oreille .

_Christie , j'ai besoin de toi ! Lança Stiles calmement ._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je inquiète ._

_Je vais tout dire à mon père et j'ai besoin qu'un de mes meilleurs amies soit avec moi et comme Scott n'est pas libre pour le moment. _

Je regardai Isaac et Allison , ils avaient besoin de moi tout comme Stiles , je ne savais pas quoi faire, si je les laisser aller pendant que je serai entrain de tout expliquer à papa Stilinski et qu'ils leurs arrivaient quelque chose , je me le pardonnerais jamais mais d'un autre côté , je savais pertinemment à quel point cela allait être dur pour Stiles de tout dire à son père et comme il avait dit il avait besoin d'un ami . On pouvait dire que je n'avais pas été la meilleure des amie c'est dernier temps surtout envers Stiles .

_Très bien , j'arrive ! Répondis-je en mettant ma veste en jean . _

Je raccrochai et me tourna vers Allison et Isaac .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Allison inquiète .

_ C'est Stiles , il a besoin de moi ! Expliquais-je en marchant à présent dans le couloir .

_ Mais nous devons l'arrêter ! Objecta Allison agacée .

_ Je sais , c'est pourquoi vous allez l'en empêcher . Expliquais-je en prenant mes clés .

_ Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi . Plaida Allison .

Je me stoppai devant la porte d'entrée , je savais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir , Chris était peut-être le Darach et je la laissai pour aider un de mes autres amis . Je me retournai pour lui faire face et pris ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux .

_ Tu ne sera pas seule , d'accord ? Isaac sera avec toi et je lui fait une totale confiance ! Tentais-je de la rassurer .

_ Je sais mais on a toujours tout traiter ensemble !

_ Et ça ne changera jamais ! Écoute , je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie c'est dernier temps pour Stiles et je dois y remédier mais promet moi une chose . Soit prudente , d'accord ? Lui demandais-je grave .

Elle me prit dans ses bras et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait comme réponse , je savais qu'elle comprenais et j'avais une confiance totale en ses compétence , elle saurait se protéger et Isaac ne laisserait jamais quelque chose de mal lui arriver .

Allison desserra notre étreinte et partit en direction de sa chambre , me laissant seule avec Isaac .

_ Veille sur elle ! Priais-je . Et fait attention à toi , je ne le supporterai pas s'il vous arrivait quoique ce soit alors que je suis entrain de parler avec le père de Stiles . Ajoutais-je vraiment inquiète maintenant .

Je songeais à renoncer à l'idée de me rendre chez Stiles après tout , il pouvait certainement gérer son père tout seul , non ? Non , non probablement pas . J'étais coincé , je ne savais plus quoi faire . Stiles avait besoin de moi mais Allison et Isaac en avait autant besoin .

Isaac du ressentir mon combat intérieur car il m'attira contre sa poitrine et resserra son étreinte .

_ Ça va bien se passer , d'accord . Me rassura-t-il .

_ Tu as pas intérêt à me mentir parce que j'ai vue assez de corps c'est dernier temps et je te le répète je ne supporterai pas si je venais à perdre l'un de vous , d'accord ? Je deviendrai complètement hors de moi , probablement dingue et …

Les lèvres d'Isaac se collèrent sur les miennes me coupant dans ma crise d'hystérie . Je le regardai éberlué puis lui rendit son baiser en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou , nos lèvres s'enmèlèrent doucement , presque au ralenti comme si nous savourions ce moment .

Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et appuyai mon front sur son torse en reprenant mon souffle .

_ C'est encore pire maintenant ! Murmurais-je dans un souffle .

Il me prit délicatement le visage et le releva vers le haut . Je croisai ses magnifique yeux bleu glacé et mon cœur sauta un nouveaux battements .

_ Stiles a besoin de toi ! Me souffla-t-il .

Je me détacha de lui et ouvrit la porte d'entrée quand il m'attrapa doucement le bras me faisant faire volte-face . Il plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et je l'aient picorais légèrement . J'avais déjà embrassé Isaac auparavant mais ça n'avait jamais été comme maintenant , il était doux et puissant à la fois .

Il se détacha le premier et posa son front contre le mien .

_ Tout compte fait, reste avec moi ! Dit-il encore essoufflé de notre baiser passionné .

Je riais doucement et me détachai difficilement de lui , je ne voulais pas le quitter , j'aurai pu rester des heures entière à simplement l'embrasser et sentir son corps contre le mien .

_ Stiles m'attends ! Dis-je en passant la porte d'entrée .

Je marchai aussi vite que je le pouvais vers l'ascenseur avant que je ne change d'avis .

Je me garai devant la maison Stilinski et entrai avant de me diriger droit vers la chambre de Stiles.

Je le trouvai faisant les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles tendit que Cora était assit sur son lit clairement agacé par son agitation .

_ Christie , qu'est-ce qui t'as prit autant de temps ?

_ N'est-elle pas censé guérir ? Demandais-je en ignorant sa question .

Cora avait une mauvaise entaille sur le front et elle semblait vraiment mal .

Stiles me regarda et souleva les épaules incertain quand son père entra dans sa chambre .

_ Christie ? Demanda John surpris de me voir ici .

_ Hé , John ! Dis-je maladroitement .

John s'asseya sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles et attendait d'avoir la conversation que Stiles lui avait demandé mais au lieu de parler Stiles se mit à faire les cents pas une nouvelle fois . Dieu , qu'il pouvait être stressant .

Cela devait au moins faire une décennie que nous attendions tous que Stiles se mette à parler et je pouvais voir d'après la veine qui battait sur le front de John qu'il commençait à perdre patience .

_ Oh ,Stiles? Demanda-t-il agacé .

_ Papa, je suis désolé, d'accord? Je suis juste que … je suis en train de … J'essaie juste de comprendre comment commencer ici. Bégaya Stiles agité .  
_ Hey, je n'ai pas ce genre de temps. Se pleigna le shérif .  
_ Euh, pour l'année dernière, tu as eu tous ces cas, que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, non? Je veux dire, tous les meurtres impliquant Kate Argent, puis Matt tuant toutes les personnes qui l'avaient noyés, et tous ces meurtres en ce moment. Se lança Stiles en se plaçant devant son père. C'est comme, c'est comme vous avez joué un jeu perdant.  
_ Stiles, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant est un examen de mon propre fils de mon rendu au travail.  
_ Je sais. Bon, voyons, mais ce n'est pas que ça, papa. La raison pour laquelle tu perds le jeu est parce que tu n'as jamais été en mesure de voir l'ensemble du tableau . Je dois te montrer l'ensemble du tableau. Conclut-il en regardant le jeu d'échec qui se trouvait devant lui .

Il commença à placer toute les pièce sur le jeu et je savais déjà ce qu'il comptait faire . Ça n'allait vraiment pas être beau , si son père ne nous envoyait pas tous dans une maison de fous dès maintenant , je ne comprendrais pas .

_ Scott et Derek sont des loups-garous? Demanda-t-il sceptique .

_ Oui.  
_ Et Kate Argent était un loup-garou?

_ Chasseur . C'est le violet les chasseurs .  
_ Avec Allison et son père.  
_ Oui, tout comme Christie . Dit Stiles en me montrant d'un signe de tête .

Le shérif me regarda perplexe tendit que je le saluai avec ma main , j'étais presque sur qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que nous lui disions .

_ Et mon ami Deaton, le vétérinaire, est un Kanima? Demanda-t-il encore plus sceptique .

_ Eh bien, non, non, non, non, non. C'est un druide, d'accord? Le contredis Stile .

_ Eh bien, nous le pensons. Ajoutais-je pas encore sur de vraiment savoir ce que Deaton était .  
_ Alors, qui est le Kanima? Demanda John complètement perdu .

_ Jackson. Dit Stiles agité .  
_ Non, Jackson est un loup-garou. Objecta John en montrant la pièce du jeu avec son nom .  
_ Jackson était le Kanima d'abord, puis Peter et Derek l'ont tué et il est revenu à la vie comme un loup-garou. Maintenant, il est à Londres. Expliquais-je en me rapprochant d'eux .  
_ Qui est le Darack? Demanda le shérif en nous dévisageant comme si nous étions fous.

_ C'est da-rach. Le corrigea Stiles .

_ Nous ne savons pas encore. Avouais-je agacé de notre ignorance sur ce sujet .  
_ Mais il a été tué par des loups-garous? Répliqua le shérif .

_ Déchirer et laissé pour mort. Continua Stiles .  
_ Nous le pensons. Dis-je .  
_ Nous le pensons. Répéta Cora .  
_ Ouais. Acquiésa Stiles toujours dans son habituel comportement d'Adderall .  
_ Pourquoi Jackson était le Kanima?

_ Parce que parfois, la forme que vous prenez reflète la personne que vous êtes. Expliqua Stiles calmement .  
_ Et quelle forme prendrait un père de plus en plus confus et en colère par la seconde ? Demanda le shérif vraiment en colère .

_ Euh, ce serait plus une expression comme celle que tu es entrain de porter.  
_ Ouais. Répondit John exaspéré .  
_ Papa, je peux le prouver, d'accord? Regarde, elle est l'un d'eux. Un loup-garou. Dit Stiles pour retenir son père qui s'apprêtait à sortir .

John se tourna et Cora se leva , quelque chose avec elle ne sonnait pas bon , je pouvais voir son teint pâle et les quelques gouttes de sueur qui parsemait son visage .  
_ Stiles, Stiles! C'est assez. Réprimanda le shérif .  
_ Papa, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît juste tenir? Tu es prêt? Très bien, papa, il suffit de regarder, d'accord? Demanda Stiles en montrant Cora .

Nous la regardions tous en attendant qu'elle change mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose , elle vacilla lourdement sur le sol et John se précipita sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais elle ne bougea pas .

_ Appelez une ambulance. Nous cria-t-il .

Les médecins avaient pris en charge Cora et nous étions maintenant en attente pour des nouvelles . J'avais beau ne pas l'apprécier , elle était la sœur de Derek et bien que je ne voulais pas y penser je me souciais de Derek . Je devais veiller sur elle pour lui , elle était tout ce qui lui restait et je savais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui . Le shérif et Stiles finissaient de discuter de son état avec Mélissa alors je me ruai vers eux pour avoir de ses nouvelles .

_ Comment elle va ? Demandais-je soucieuse .

_ Pas terrible ! Dit Stiles inquiet .

Il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des siège et je le suivit . Je me laissai tomber dans un des sièges et ferma les yeux . Le baiser avec Isaac me revint à l'esprit et je souriais béatement , il avait été si bon et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était de recommencer .

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi se sourire agaçant , est ? Demanda Stiles curieux.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne ! Répondis-je déjà agacé .

Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'allait certainement pas abandonné si facilement .

_ Attends , attends , je connais ce sourire ! Dit-il sous l'emprise d'Adderall .

_ C'est juste un sourire comme un autre Stile . Me défendis-je .

_ Mec , toi et Isaac ? S'exclama-t-il surexcité .

_ Ne t'intéresse pas ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ''Mec'' . Dis-je embarrassé .

Il allait contesté quant à mon plus grand bonheur son téléphone sonna . J'aperçus l'identité de l'appelant et lui fit signe de mettre sur haut-parleurs .

_ Nous avons eu tort. Ce n'est pas les tuteurs en application de la loi. C'est philosophes comme chez les enseignants. Allison et son père vienne de trouver M. Westover. Expliqua Scott dans la précipitation .

Je fus instantanément soulagé quand j'entendis que Chris n'était pas le Darach au contraire , il avait aider à sauver M. Westover mais je me demandais pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelle , je regarda mon téléphone à la recherche de message texte et vis que mon téléphone était éteint . Oh , merde , elle allait probablement me trucider sur place quand je la verrai , j'étais persuadé qu'elle m'avait envoyer plus d'une dizaine de texte et voyant que je ne lui avait pas répondu , elle avait sûrement du devenir hystérique . Je plaignais Isaac .  
_ C'est logique. Tara, elle n'a pas toujours été un flic. Elle avait l'habitude d'enseigner au collège.  
_ Le dernier va être un autre enseignant. Nous informa Scott  
_ Oui, mais il y a des dizaines d'entre eux, Scott, et ils sont tous rentrés à la maison. Dis-je en prenant le téléphone des mains de Stiles .  
_ Non. Non, ils ne sont pas. Ils vont tous au récital . Objecta-t-il paniqué .

Je passai instinctivement mon téléphone à Stiles et me précipitai hors de l'hôpital , je devais me rendre au lycée avant qu'il y ait un nouvelle enlèvement , je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir .

Je montai dans mon SUV et me dirigea en direction du lycée quand j'arrivais sur le parking , je me rua hors du véhicule et couru vers l'auditorium mais je m'arrêtai quand j'aperçus une chevelure rousse dépassé les casiers .

_ Lydia ? Appelais-je surprise .

Elle ne répondit pas alors je me mis à la suivre , je dépassai le même casier qu'elle avait dépassé , il y a quelque seconde mais ne la vit nulle part . Je regardai partout mais ne la trouvai pas . Je sentis un point dans mon estomac et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi , je devais la retrouver avant qu'il arrive quelque chose de mauvais .

Je marchai plus vite une fois avoir tourné dans le prochain couloirs et me stoppa quand je reconnu la paire de talons sur le sol . Je couru jusqu'à eux et les prit avant de me relever , je regardai partout pour voir si je l'apercevais quand un bruit m'interpella . Je tournai la tête vers la salle de classe juste à côté de moi et vis une Lydia inconsciente ligotée sur une chaise . J'entrai dans la salle et me précipitai pour la libérer .

_ Lydia ? Lydia ? L'appelais-je paniqué .

J'essayai de desserrer les liens mais ils étaient beaucoup trop serré , je n'avais jamais été bonne pour me détacher , Allison était bien meilleur que moi .

_ Allez , Lydia ? Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! Dis-je en forçant sur la corde .

Je regrettai déjà de ne pas avoir emmené mes poignards avec moi .

_ Hmm !

_ Lydia ? Lydia ? C'est moi Christie ! Dis-je comme elle se réveillait .

_ Christie , non vas-t-en ! C'est Mme. Blake ! Dit-elle affolé .

Et avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose je fus plaquer contre le tableau cela me coupa le souffle et je luttai pour reprendre une respiration .

_ Christie , gentil de se joindre à nous ! Dit-elle sadiquement .

_ Vous ? Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle .

_ Vois-tu , j'avais déjà un plan mais on m'a toujours appris à avoir un plan B et tu sais quoi Christie ? Tu es mon plan B ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire pervers . Avale ça ! Ordonna-t-elle en me collant quelque chose de glaciale dans la bouche .

Je luttai pour ne pas l'avaler mais c'était si froid qu'il me brûlait l'intérieur de la bouche . Je fini par capituler et le feu glaciale m'irradia la trachée puis tous mes membres . Elle me lâcha et je chuta violemment sur le sol . Je frissonnai et je pouvais sentir chaque partie de mon corps se raidirent avant que mon corps soit assaillit de convulsion incontrôlable , je vis Lydia me regarder et crier quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Cria Lydia . Christie , Christie !

_ Dans quelque minute , tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de ton amie ! Dit Mme. Blake jouissive .

Puis , tout à coup , ce fut le calme plat , mon corps se détendit et je repris mon souffle . Je voulu me relever mais j'étais bien trop épuisé .

_ Que faites-vous? Demanda Lydia alors que Mme. Blake se posta derrière elle .

_ Ce qui est nécessaire. Je suis toujours surpris qu'aucun de vous ne semblez comprendre . Vous les appelez des sacrifices, mais vous n'êtes pas comprendre le mot. Il est dérivé du latin sacrificium, une offrande à une divinité, un rite sacré. Un mal nécessaire. Récita-t-elle en plaçant un fil de fer sur la gorge de Lydia .  
_ Arrêtez. La priais-je pathétique encore faible .  
_ Oh, je souhaite que je pourrais. Mais vous ne connaissez pas les alphas comme je le fais.  
_ S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. La supplia Lydia en pleurant .  
_ Mais vous, Lydia, vous n'êtes pas un sacrifice. Vous êtes juste une fille qui en sait trop. En fait, une fille qui en savait trop. Continua-t-elle avant de serrer la corde sur son cou .

_ Lydia ! Criais-je .

Soudain , un cri perçant venant de Lydia inonda la salle . Je portai instinctivement mes mains à mes oreille tellement il était strident, presque insupportable .

_ Incroyable. S'exclama-t-elle ébahit . Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? La pleureuse. Une banshee , juste devant mes yeux. Vous êtes comme moi, Lydia. Vous ressemblez à une fleur innocente, mais tu es un serpent en-dessous. C'est dommage, mais trop tard. Continua-t-elle vicieuse .  
_ Non, s'il vous plaît ! Priâmes Lydia et moi en même temps .

_ Un dernier philosophe.

Je la vis resserrer une nouvelle fois le fil sur la gorge de Lydia et tentai de me lever pour l'en empêcher mais j'étais beaucoup trop faible , je ne savais pas ce qu'elle m'avait fait mais cela avait ruiné mes membres . Les larmes coulait le long de mes joues et je luttai pour retenir un sanglot . Je fermai les yeux ne voulant pas regarder l'une de mes meilleures amies se faire tuer quand un claquement de porte retentit .

_ Laissez tomber! Ordonna le shérif Stilinski .

_ Allez vous en ! Murmurais-je sentis la fatigue m'assaillir .

Mme. Blake lança un couteau dans l'épaule du Shérif et je retins un cris quand un grognement raisonna dans la pièce , je vis Scott regarder le Shérif avant de se jeter vers la psychopathe. Il l'asséna de plusieurs coup mais elle l'ai contra tous sans aucune difficulté , elle donna un simple coup sur le thorax du loup et le projeta contre le mur .

_ Scott ! Criais-je quand il tomba sur le sol en crachant du sang .

_ Il y avait une fille. Il y a des années, nous l'avons trouvée dans les bois, le visage et le corps réduit en morceaux. C'était toi, n'est-ce pas?

Mme. Blake commença son chemin vers le shérif pendant qu'il expliquait sa découverte , elle envoya le bureau pour bloquer la porte sans même le toucher et je m'aidai à l'aide d'une table pour me soutenir . J'aperçus Stiles qui essayait d'entrer dans la pièce .

_ Peut-être que j'aurais dû commencer avec des philosophes, des connaissances et de la stratégie. Dit-elle amusé .

Elle se rapprocha du Shérif et le plaqua au mur en poussant sur le couteau qui était encore logé dans l'épaule du Shérif .  
_ Guérisseurs . Commença-t-elle en appuyant sur le manche du couteau . Guerriers . Continua-t-elle en arrachant l'insigne du Shérif . Gardiens , Vierges.

Et tout à coup , elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du Shérif et se changea en une créature hideuse l'acéré de partout .

Elle attrapa le Shérif et passa à travers le verre quand Stiles entra dans la pièce .  
_ Papa?

Je marchai jusqu'à Stiles et posa ma main sur son épaule , il se retourna encore sous le choque et me prit dans ses bras . Je pouvais sentir son corps tressaillir alors je tentai de l'apaiser en dessinant des cercles dans son dos avec ma main .

_ On va le retrouver , Stiles ! Je te le promets ! Dis-je peu convaincu .

Stiles resserra ses bras autour de moi à la simple évocation de son père . Il me serrait tellement fort que l'air devenait difficile mais je prenais sur moi , il venait de voir son père ce faire kidnappé par une psychopathe en série .

_ Christie ? Hélas Isaac en se ruant dans la salle paniqué .

Je décollai l'une de mes mains de Stiles et fit signe à Isaac qui se trouvait derrière nous . Il se stoppa net et regardai notre étreinte perplexe . Il savait que quelque chose de grave était arriver .

_ Derek ! Lâcha Stiles en rompant notre étreinte . Il faut prévenir , Derek .

**Voilà , un nouveau chapitre d'achever ;) . J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience et pour ceux qui souhaite j'ai commencer une nouvelle fanfiction aller la lire et me donner vos avis que j'aime tant . **

**Elle s'appelle Run Or Die . **

**Je vous adores **


	40. The overlooked

**Voilà , on va enfin savoir ce que cette garce de Jennifer à fait à notre pauvre Christie . Je tiens à préciser que ça à été un chapitre particulièrement difficile pour moi d'écrire car j'ai du raconter l'histoire de tellement de point de vue que s'était trop à la fois mais je suis tout de même réussit à le terminer . **

Derek avait vraiment un sérieux problème quant à ses choix de petites-amies . Je jetai un coup d'œil à Stiles et vis qu'il était sur le point d'exploser , les larmes aux yeux . Son père était la seule personne qui lui restait , il avait tout perdu . Bien sur , il nous avaient nous mais je savais que rien ne remplacerai ses parents . Je ne pouvais pas laisser un autre de ses proches mourir , il ne devrait même pas être impliquer . À vrai dire , aucun de nous ne devrait avoir à subir tout ça . Nous n'étions que de simple adolescents qui croyaient pouvoir lutter face à tout ça mais en réalité , nous n'arrivions qu'a trouver plus de corps .

Je regardai la folle psychopathe se ruer dans les bras de Derek et eus encore plus envie de la tuer sur place . Si, elle n'était pas le seul moyen pour récupérer le père de Stiles , je l'aurai probablement déjà tuer .

_ Dieu merci. Quelque chose s'est passé au récital. A l'école. Dit-elle en le tenant toujours dans ses bras .

Bon dieu , qu'elle comédienne .  
_ Bon, je dois te dire avant que tu l'entends, avant d'entendre quoi que ce soit de leur part. Joua-t-elle .  
_ De qui ? Demanda Derek en marchant dans son jeu .

_ Scott, Stiles et Christie . Ils vont que te dire des choses. Choses que tu ne peux pas croire. Tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord? Tu me fais confiance. Mentit-elle .  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Promets-le, écoute-moi. Insista-t-elle .

Si elle n'était pas une malade mentale , je pourrai vraiment croire qu'elle se souciait de l'avis que Derek avait sur elle mais elle était seulement entrain de se jouer de lui , j'en étais persuadé .  
_ Je promets. Dit Derek peu convaincant .  
_ Ils sont déjà là, n'est-ce pas? Donc, ils vous ont dit que c'était moi? Que je suis celle qui prend les gens?

_ Nous lui avons dit que vous êtes la personne qui tue des gens. Répondit Stiles en s'avançant dans la lumière .

Scott et moi le suivirent et nous regardions les deux adultes qui se trouvaient devant nous .  
_ Oh, c'est vrai.  
Commettre des sacrifices humains? Les égorger? Ouais, je le fais probablement sur mon heure de dîner. De cette façon, je peux revenir à l'enseignement de l'anglais au secondaire le reste de la journée. Cela prend tout son sens. Rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique .  
_ Où est mon père? Demanda Stiles à bout de nerf .

_ Comment dois-je savoir? Demanda Mme. Blake feignant l'ignorance . Derek, dis-moi que tu ne crois pas ça. Dit-elle en se retournant vers le beau brun en espérant avoir son soutiens .  
_ Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé au père de Stiles? Demanda Derek indécis .

_ Non.  
_ Demande-lui pourquoi elle a presque tué Lydia. Vociférais-je .

Je voulais la tuer , ici et maintenant . Cette conversation s'éternisait beaucoup trop , elle essayait juste de gagner du temps et la simple idée que Derek était entrain de soupeser le pour et le contre me tuait . Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'une partie de lui faisait encore confiance à cette garce manipulatrice et ça avait le don de m'exaspérer . Même si nous avions été des ennemis , Derek m'avait toujours cru et je croyais que nous avions enfin installé une bribe de confiance entre-nous .  
_ Lydia Martin? Je ne sais rien à ce sujet.

_ Vous avez probablement oublier le fait d'avoir attaquer Christie , je suppose ? Demanda Stiles en espérant que cela allait faire réagir Derek .

Je fusillais la brune du regard à la pensée de son attaque , je ne savais pas ce qu'elle m'avait fait mais je pouvais encore sentir les effets comme si , elle ne s'était pas arrêter . Mes organes me brûlaient comme si des flammes se propageaient dans tout mon corps et pourtant , je pouvais affirmer que j'étais frigorifié . Chaque muscles de mon corps s'était contracté et il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer . Ce qu'elle m'avait fait avaler agissait directement sur ma trachée et je pouvais le sentir descendre le long de mon œsophage jusqu'à mes poumons . Elle avait dit que je serai son plan B , ce qui pouvait me certifié qu'elle avait tout prévu . Quoi que nous fassions , elle aurait toujours un cran d'avance et je savais que son plan ne terminerai probablement pas bien pour moi .

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle . Mentit-elle .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Répliqua sèchement Derek .

_ Je sais que ces garçons et cette fille , pour une raison quelconque erronée, remplissent ta tête avec une histoire absurde. Et une qu'ils ne peuvent pas prouver, par la manière.  
_ Et si nous le pouvons ? Répliquais-je aussitôt condescendante .

Scott sortit la fiole de son sac remplit d'une poudre blanche et le visage de la femme changea considérablement , je pouvais voir la peur s'infiltrer petit à petit sur ses traits et je souriais me réjouissant de sa détresse .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus inquiet qu'elle souhaitait laisser paraître.

_ Mon patron m'a dit que c'est un poison et un remède ce qui signifie que vous pouvez l'utiliser et il peut être utilisé contre vous. Expliqua Scott .  
_ Gui ? Demanda-t-elle paniqué .

Scott ouvrit la fiole et jeta son contenu sur la femme , elle se baissait pour l'éviter mais la poudre l'atteignit avant la faisant changer en une affreuse créature mutilé au visage blafard . Elle était un remix entre Lord Voldemord et Freddy Krueger . Je vis Derek se jeter sur elle et il l'attrapa avant qu'elle chute sur le sol par la gorge prêt à la tailler en pièce .

_ Derek, attends, attends! Tu as besoin de moi. Le supplia-t-elle en essayant de respirer .  
_ Ce que tu es ? Demanda Derek menaçant .

_ La seule personne qui peut sauver ta sœur. Lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire .

Je vis le visage de Derek changer instantanément , l'inquiétude prenant tout l'espace .  
_ Appel Peter. Appel-le! Ordonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas .

Derek sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le porta à son oreille sans jamais lâcher Mme. Blake . Peter lui expliquait la situation de Cora et de ce que je pouvais voir sur son visage ce n'était pas bon du tout .  
_ Gui. Lâcha Derek en rompant le silence entre nous cinq .

Derek raccrochai et resserra sa prise sur la folle furieuse la faisant prier une nouvelle fois pour sa vie .

_ Derek. Derek, que fais-tu ? Sa vie est dans mes mains! Lui rappela-t-elle se délectant de la situation .

Mais Derek n'arrêta pourtant pas au contraire , il resserra encore plus et était maintenant à deux doigts de lui arracher la gorge .

_ Arrête. Derek, stop! Supplia-t-elle pour sa vie . Stilinski, vous ne pourrez jamais le trouver. Dit-elle en dernier recours .  
_ Derek. Derek! Plaidais-je comprenant à quel point elle avait raison .

Elle avait un plan bien construit et je savais que ce n'était qu'une simple partie de celui-ci , nous n'étions pas assez fort pour la combattre . En tout cas , pas quand il y avait la vie du père de Stiles en jeu . Derek me regardai troublé , il ne savait clairement pas comment agir . Une partie de lui voulait la tuer là , maintenant mais une autre lui disait qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle . Elle était bien trop forte pour eux . Il desserra sa prise à contre cœur .

_ C'est ça. Vous avez besoin de moi. Chacun d'entre vous. Lâcha-t-elle en nous examinant tour à tour .

Elle prit bien le soin de finir par moi . Elle me fixait et je comprenais que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer avec moi et ce n'était qu'une question de temps .

Nous nous trouvions tous dans dans le SUV de Derek . Jennifer se trouvait sur la banquette arrière piégé entre Stiles et Scott quand à moi je me trouvai dans le siège passager , cela me donnait le meilleur aperçu de Derek , elle était serrait si fort le volant que ses jointures étaient maintenant pâle presque d'une couleur cadavérique . Un nouveaux frisson me parcourut et je me retournai vers la vitre et essayait de cacher mon agonie en refoulant la douleur . Je serrai les bords de mon siège si fort que je pouvais sentir le sang se gelé dans mes mains .

_ Christie , tu vas bien ? Demanda Scott en me dévisageant inquiet .

La remarque de Scott attira tout les regards vers la jeune fille , Derek sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas , il pouvait entendre les battements irrégulier et il se détourna de la route pour la scruter un instant . Elle était affreusement pâle et des gouttes de sueurs ornaient son front , il vit son sourire crispé qu'elle envoyait à Scott et cela ne fit que l'inquiété encore plus . Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal avec elle .

_ Je vais bien ! Répliquais-je en soutenant le regard de Derek .

Je devais prendre beaucoup plus de précaution si je ne voulait pas que Derek s'aperçoivent de quoique ce soit , il commençait déjà à me dévisager et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment . La situation était bien trop grave pour qu'ils aient à se soucier de moi en plus de tout ça . Un nouveau choque parcourut mon corps et je le réprimais de toute de mes forces , c'était comme si je me faisait poignarder la poitrine avec de multiple pick à glace.

Je détournai mon regard sur le paysage et vit que nous étions arriver à l'hôpital , je me ruai rapidement dehors souhaitant que l'air frais puissent me soulager.

Un vent puissant me poussa plus loin et je réalisai que la tempête qui s'était propagé la nuit dernière n'était rien comparé à celle-ci . La pluie battait son plein et nous devions courir vers l'entrée si nous ne voulions pas être trempé de la tête au pieds . Malheureusement cela ne servit pratiquement à rien , le temps était bien trop contre nous et je regrettai déjà de ne pas mettre changer avant de partir pour la maison de Stiles . J'étais frigorifié par ce que m'avait cette garce de Darach et mes vêtements n'aidait vraiment pas , je souhaitais tellement porter un jean bien chaud à la place de cette simple mini-jupe et de ses jambières . L'hôpital était complètement survolté , les gens piétinait dans les endroits à cause de l'évacuation mais nous n'y firent pas attention , Derek se dirigeai vers l'ascenseur tout en empoignant Jennifer d'une main ferme .

Stiles se tenait juste derrière Jennifer , Derek et moi avec la batte de la mère de Scott tendit que mon autre meilleur ami se tenait juste à côté de lui . Je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur nous trois . Jennifer se tenait entre moi et Derek et je la vis me donner plusieurs regards avant de se tourner vers Derek .

_ Tu dois savoir que je ne fais pas cela parce que je dois. Je veux. Je pourrais toujours courir, et il ne serait pas facile de m'arrêter . Mais je ne veux pas que ta sœur meurs . Je ne fais que ce que je devais faire. Dit-elle en essayant d'amadouer Derek .

Cette garce avant le don de me faire bouillir et même si je n'avais presque plus de force , je mettais tout ce qui me restait pour la détester .  
_ Tais-toi. Vociférais-je en attirant le regard de Derek .  
_ Tu as besoin d'entendre toute l'histoire, Derek. Tu dois connaître les liens qui nous unis vraiment.

_ A moins que vous nous dites que vous êtes enceinte la maintenant , je ne pense pas que coucher avec quelqu'un puisse créer un lien avec un autre ! Répliquais-je sarcastique .

Derek me dévisagea complètement ahurit mais je ne fis comme si de rien n'était et me précipita hors de l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrit .  
_ Je ne sais pas, quelque chose se sent mal à ce sujet.  
Vous savez, nous l'avons prouvé à Derek, mais elle avait toujours ce regard comme il n'avait pas d'importance. Vous savez, comme tout était encore entrain se dérouler conformément au plan. Nous informa Stiles .

Et je savais que trop , j'avais aussi vue ce regard et d'après ma douleur devenant de plus en plus intense je savais que son plan marchait à merveille .  
En parlant de douleur , un nouveau coup m'assaillit et je du m'appuyer sur le mur à côté de moi pour ne pas vaciller . Stiles et Scott se ruèrent aussitôt vers moi.

_ OK , ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? Demanda Stiles terrifié .

Je pesai le pour et le contre et décidai qu'ils devaient finalement savoir que quelque chose de mauvais se passait .

_ Je …  
_ Scott! Scott! Que faites-vous ici? L'évacuation de l'hôpital. Me coupa Mélissa en courant vers nous .  
_ Nous sommes ici pour Cora. Dit-il en se détournant jamais de moi .

_ Chacun d'entre vous? Pourquoi Stiles a ma batte ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant Stiles inquiète.

_ Maman, fais-moi confiance sur ce point. Tu dois sortir d'ici. Maintenant. Répondit Scott en ignorant ses questions .  
_ Le bâtiment est censé être clair en 30 minutes. Nous avons deux ambulances qui reviennent. Une dans 10 minutes et l'autre dans 20 . Cora a besoin d'être sur un de ceux-là . Ils vont l'emmener dans le garage en sous-sol. Expliqua Mélissa .  
Nous nous mimes en marche vers le sous-sol et je pouvais sentir les regards inquiet de Stiles sur moi, je réprimais un cri de douleur et me força à lui donner un faible sourire pour le rassurer .  
_ Bien. Tu n'as pas à me tenir en laisse, Derek. Je vais vous aider.  
_ Derek. Nous avons eu un problème. Gros problème. Lança Scott paniqué .  
_ Ethan, Aiden, stop! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. Criais-je pour les arrêter .  
_ Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est elle. Répliqua Aiden en montrant Mme. Blake du doigt .  
Derek nous regarda et je comprenais qu'il comptait faire diversion . Il muta dans sa forme de loup et les jumeaux fusionnèrent . La dernière chose que je vis avant de me mettre à courir était Derek qui courrait vers les jumeaux .  
_ Ne t'arrêtes pas, ne t'arrêtes pas! Stiles! Criais-je en descendant les escaliers .

_ Je ne peux pas mettre la main sur Derek ou Scott ou même Christie . Informa Isaac paniqué.

Allison sentit que quelque chose de mauvais arrivait à Christie et même si elle se faisait du soucis pour Lydia , elle s'inquiétait encore plus pour sa cousine . Elle ne lui avait pas parler après ce qui s'était passé avec le Darach et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensée que quelque chose de mal lui arrivait .  
_ Comment est Lydia? Demanda Chris .

_ Elle a des ecchymoses sur son cou. Ils vont l'emmener l'emmener dans un hôpital du centre-ville parce que Beacon Memorial est en cours d'évacuation. Expliqua Allison angoissé .  
_ La tempête est si mauvaise? Demanda Allison .

_ Ce sera. Et j'ai entendu un EM dire que les générateurs de secours pourraient être trop vieux pour durer si le courant est coupé.  
_ Beacon Mémorial c'est là que Cora est, non? Demanda Isaac encore plus paniqué .

_ Je vous raccompagne à la maison .  
_ Non, je dois aller à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas quitter Cora là avec juste Peter. Rétorqua Isaac .  
_ Isaac. Je vais conduire.

Nous étions maintenant à la morgue dans le dernier étage de l'hôpital . La course m'avait vraiment épuisé et je pouvais sentir que mon corps allait bientôt lâcher . Je haletais en m'appuyant sur l'une des tables et regardais Cora avec Peter à ses côtés .

_ Où est le grand gars ? Demanda Stiles agité .

_Il est proche. Répondit Peter .  
_ Qu'en est-il de Mme. Blake? Demandais-je en cherchant partout pour la voir .

_ Que veux-tu dire? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Comme, elle est partie? Christie, tu plaisantes ? Paniqua Stiles en se tenant l'abdomen .

_ Chut, calme. Tenta Derek mais ce n'était pas la meilleur idée qu'il est eut .  
_ Me taire? Moi, hein? Tu me dis quoi faire maintenant? Lorsque ta psychotique, tueuse en masse petite amie, par la façon dont a eu mon père quelque part, ligoté, attendant d'être sacrifiés rituellement? Énuméra Stiles au bord de l'hyperventilation .

_ Stiles, ils sont toujours là. Tentais-je de le ramener à la raison .  
_ Et ils veulent elle, non? Ce qui signifie que maintenant nous ne l'avons pas non plus, donc mon père et Cora sont morts tous les deux! Conclut Stiles en perdant espoir .

_ Pas encore. Objecta Peter .  
_ Est-elle vraiment en train de mourir? Demandais-je à bout de souffle .

_ Elle n'est certainement pas en s'améliorant. Répondit Peter en regardant la jeune louve .  
_ Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Nous devons l'aider. Dis-je inquiète .  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas. Seulement moi peux le faire . Je peux la sauver, et je peux vous dire où le shérif Stilinski est. Mais il y a un paquet d'alphas dans cet hôpital qui veulent ma mort. Donc, je vais vous aider mais seulement quand je suis hors d'ici et sûr. C'est alors seulement. Argumenta Jennifer .  
_ Derek, attends ! Le priais-je quand je vis qu'il allait la tuer .

_ Elle essayait de sortir. Répondit-il .  
_ J'ai essayé de me garder de me faire tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour cela.  
_ Si tu veux montrer que tu es une bonne personne, alors la guérir . La contredis-je à bout de souffle.  
_ Pas jusqu'à ce que je suis en sécurité. Objecta-t-elle .  
_ J'aimerais faire du bénévolat , j'ai une autre méthode de persuasion. Proposa Peter . Torturons-là .  
_ Marche pour moi.

Derek s'avança une nouvelle fois vers la femme mais le grésillement d'un haut-parleur nous prirent tous au dépourvue et soudain la voix de la mère de Scott résonna dans la pièce .

_Euh, puis-je avoir votre attention? M. Deucalion . Excusez-moi, juste Deucalion . Vous prie d'apporter la femme qui se fait appeler Jennifer Blake à la réception. Pour ce faire, et tout le monde peut partir. Vous avez dix minutes. _

_ Il ne va pas lui faire de mal. Répliqua Jennifer pour sauver sa peau .  
_ Tais-toi. Réussis-je à aboyer .  
_ Il ne sera pas! Scott, vous savez pourquoi. Dites-leur que c'est vrai.  
_ Que veut-elle dire? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Derek n'es pas le seul qu'il veut dans son sac. Finit-elle . Deucalion ne veut pas seulement un pack Alpha. Il veut la perfection. Cela signifie l'ajout du plus rare des alphas de ses rangs. Un vrai Alpha.  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est? Demandais-je intrigué .

_ Le genre qui n'a pas besoin de voler son pouvoir d'un autre. Un qui peut augmenter par la force de sa propre volonté. Notre petit Scott. Expliqua Peter .

Je sentis ma tête tourner et bientôt du sang coulait le long de mon nez .

_ Christie ? Paniqua Stiles .

Je portais mes doigts à mon nez et toucha le liquide gluant et croisa les yeux de Derek .

_ Derek ! Fut la dernière chose que je déclarais avant de toucher le sol .

Derek se rua sur Christie et la regarda paniqué . Elle ne bougeait plus , il porta ses doigts à son cou et tata sa peau glaciale à la recherche d'un pouls mais ne sentit rien .

_ Scott , je ne trouve pas son pouls .

Stiles et Scott se jetèrent aussitôt sur le sol et prirent la jeune fille dans leurs bras .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Soudain , le rire froid d' une personne dans la salle résonnait .

_ Oups . Dit Mme. Blake avec un sourire mauvais .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Grogna Derek en se relevant prêt à tuer cette psychopathe .

_ Je lui ai peut-être glacé temporairement le cœur . Dit-elle en se penchant sur le corps de la jeune fille . Pauvre enfant , mourir vierge . Se moqua-t-elle .

_ Je vais te tuer . La menaça-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur .

Il l'a ramena vers lui avant de la plaquer plus violemment sur le mur pour que sa tête frappe le béton.

Ils furent tous surpris quand elle se mit à rire comme si elle devenait folle .

_ Je savais que le père de Stiles et Cora ne serait pas assez alors j'ai utilisé un plan B et je dois avouer que cela dépasse mes attentes .

_ Derek , arrête ! Hurla Stiles . Vous pouvez la sauver ? Demanda-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient le long de son visage . Vous avez dit temporairement , non ?

_ J'ai toujours su que tu étais le plus intelligent Stiles . Dit-elle sans jamais s'arrêter de sourire .

_ Nous avons encore besoin de la faire sortir d'ici. Abdiqua Scott .  
_ Scott, votre maman. Lui rappelait Stiles avant de reporter son regard sur sa meilleure amie .

_ Ma mère dit qu'il y a un plus ambulance venant dans 20 minutes. Et je ne pense pas que nous avons été ici longtemps, si nous pouvons descendre au garage, se rendre à la dernière ambulance, nous pouvons sortir d'ici.  
_ Les jumeaux ne vont pas juste nous laisser sortir .  
_ Je vais les distraire.  
_ Vous voulez dire les combattre. Le corrigea Stiles .  
_ Tout ce que je dois faire. Répondit Scott en regardant sa meilleure amie allongé sur le sol .  
_ Je vais vous aider.  
_ Euh, désolé, mais je ne vais nulle part sans toi, Derek.

_ Je ne la laisserais pas ici . Dit Derek catégorique en prenant Christie dans ses bras .

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée . Objecta Jennifer .

_ Faites quelque chose alors . Cria Stiles hystérique .

Sa meilleure amie était temporairement morte et il ne pouvait pas réaliser , elle ne pouvait pas le quitter , elle n'avait pas le droit . Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus le long de ses joues et Scott se posta à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule .

_ S'il vous plaît , faite quelque chose . La pria Scott .

Il ne pouvait même pas regarder le corps froid et sans vie de sa meilleure amie , elle semblait vraiment morte et il ne pouvait pas se dire que c'était vrai . Elle n'était pas morte , ils allaient faire sortir Jennifer de là et elle sauvera son amie .

_ Je ne peux rien faire ici mais je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps .

_ Combien ? Demanda Derek horrifié à l'idée de pouvoir perdre la seule personne dont il se souciait vraiment en plus de sa sœur .

_ Heures , peut-être jours , ces choses là sont subjectives . Expliqua Jennifer comme si elle parlait d'une recette de cuisine .

_ Derek , tu devrais faire ce qu'elle dit , nous prendrons bien soin d'elle . Tenta Peter .

Derek regardait la jeune fille dans ses bras , elle était si froide . Ses lèvres roses étaient maintenant bleutés et la chaleur qui s'émanait d'elle en temps normal avait tout simplement disparu . Il déposa à contrecoeur son corps contre la table et déposa un chaste baisé sur son front glaciale avant de regarder son oncle .

_ Je vais vous aider . Déclara Peter en regardant la chasseresse . Mais je préfère être là-bas avec un avantage .

_ Un avantage comme quoi? Tu veux dire comme une arme? Demanda Stiles en détournant le regard son amie .

Ils avaient besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose en ce moment et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider . Ils devaient attendre et espérer que Jennifer maintiendra sa partie du marché .

_ Quelque chose de mieux qu'une batte de base-ball.

Ils se mirent à chercher partout dans la salle en ouvrant tout les placards .

_ Hé, attendez. Qu'en est-il de cela? Demanda Stiles en montrant les plaques du défibrillateur .

_ Savez-vous comment utiliser ceux-là? Demanda Peter .

_ Eh bien, non.  
_ Pose les alors .  
_ L'adrénaline? Demanda Scott en tirant une seringue d'un tiroir .

_ Ça va seulement les rendre plus fort. Objecta Stiles .  
_ Quelle est la force? Demanda Peter interpellé .

Peter planta la seringue en plein dans sa poitrine et il se lança à l'attaque des alphas avec Scott . Stiles , Jennifer et Derk en profitèrent pour sortir et descendre au garage .

Scott et Peter était maintenant caché derrière un mur en reprenant leur souffle .

_ Ce plan n'a pas duré très longtemps. Constata Peter essoufflé .  
_ Ces jumeaux commencent vraiment à me faire chier.  
_ Comment diable sommes-nous censés les passer?

_ Personnellement, je pense que si nous continuons a ce battre contre eux , ils se fatigueront et abandonnerons. Suggéra Scott en reprenant son souffle .  
Ils regardèrent pour repérer les jumeaux mais ils avaient disparu . Il donna un regard à Peter et il se mit à courir dans la salle pour récupérer le corps de son amie et descendu en au garage .

Quand il arrivait sur le parking , il aperçut l'ambulance , il se rua vers elle .

_ Stiles! Stiles, ouvre la porte!

_ Désolé. Dit Stiles penaud à travers la fenêtre .  
_ Où sont Derek et Jennifer? Demanda Scott en réajustant le corps de Christie . Je dois y retourner pour eux et ma mère.  
_ Bon, on a deux problèmes. Kali a obtenu les clés de cette chose, et je viens de voir les jumeaux, comme, il y a 30 secondes.  
_ Reste ici. Dit Scott en détalant à nouveau dans l'hôpital .

Le corps de Christie était étonnement léger et cela ne rassura pas Scott . Dès l'instant ou il posait les yeux sur le corps de son amie et il perdait espoir . Il perdait tout autour de lui . Et il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer , de rester en contrôle . Jennifer avait dit que ce serait temporaire , il devait être .

Scott courait à la recherche de Derek et Jennifer quand il percuta quelqu'un , il fut instantanément soulagé quand il reconnu sa mère .

_ Il m'a juste laissé aller, a dit que c'était un geste de bonne volonté. Expliqua sa mère . Aucune autre raison.  
_ Il devait avoir une raison. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne fait rien sans raison. Objecta Scott .  
_ Eh bien, si cela signifie que je dois continuer à être profondément terrifié, alors ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Répliqua Mélissa quand elle aperçut le corps sans vie dans les bras de son fils .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle horrifié en reconnaissant Christie .

Scott venait de finir d'expliquer la situation à sa mère quand il reçut un texte d'Allison lui disant de descendre dans une salle d'opération . Il se précipitait avec sa mère et entra dans la pièce .

Allison vit Scott entrée dans la salle avec sa mère et elle fut aussitôt soulagé . Quand , elle remarqua le corps inerte dans ses bras .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète .

Chris qui avait lui aussi remarqué , se rua sur Scott et prit le corps de sa nièce dans ses bras et la posa sur la table d'opération .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est glacé ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant son pouls . Elle ne respire pas . Pourquoi elle ne respire pas ? Scott ? Pourquoi elle ne respire pas ? Hurla-t-il paniqué .

_ Oh mon dieu . S'effondra Allison . Non , non , non . Pas encore . Non , non , non . Pitié ne me dites pas ce que je crois . Pitié , pitié , pitié . Non , non , non . Criait Allison bouleversé .

_ Allison , elle n'est pas morte ? D'accord ? Elle va se réveiller .

Scott se permit un regard sur Isaac et vit qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de sa meilleure amie , il regardait son corps , sans aucune expression . Il semblait comme vide . Détruit de l'intérieur .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Chris en essayant de reprendre ses esprits .

_ Mme. Blake a temporairement glacé son cœur pour obtenir l'aide de Derek .

_ Comment ça ? Souffla Isaac presque imperceptible .

_ Pensez-y comme si elle était endormie , d'accord ? Elle a dit qu'elle avait des heures ou des jours . Que s'était subjectif .

_ Alors qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? Demanda Allison dans les bras de Mélissa en sanglot .

_ Nous devons sortir Jennifer d'ici pour qu'elle puisse guérir Christie et Cora et nous dire où le père de Stiles se trouve . Expliqua posément Scott .

Isaac se sentait vide de l'intérieur , il pensait que s'il bougeait un seul membre de son corps . Il chuterait sur le sol et se laisserait absorbé par ses émotions . Il ne pouvait pas croire que s'était le corps de Christie sur la table et qu'elle était sans vie . C'était de sa faute , il n'avait pas été avec elle . Si il aurait avec elle , il aurait pu la protéger et elle serait en vie et en pleine forme . Elle lui donnerait son plus beau sourire angélique et il aurait son cœur qui s'accélérerait . Elle lui ferait se sentir spécial et aimé comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire . Elle ne serait pas allongé sur une table d'opération . Il sentit les larmes coulées le long de sa joue et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter . Son cœur était entrain de se brisé .

_ Alors ils sont piégées? Demanda Chris en reprenant ses esprits .

_ Ouais, c'est ça.  
_ Il n'y a pas moyen de les sortir sans mettre l'appareil sous tension. Expliqua Mélissa .  
_ Mais attendez, attendez, attendez, si le courant revient , ils vont entendre l'ascenseur en mouvement, non? Et ils seront sur Jennifer et Derek dès qu'il s'arrête. Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans un combat avec eux. Expliqua Scott a son tours .  
_ Vous nous avez maintenant. Rétorqua Allison déterminé à sortir Christie de cet endroit .  
_ C'est trop risquer. Ils veulent sa mort, et si elle meurt, il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour le père de Stiles , Christie et Cora .  
_ Je ne pense même pas que je connais ce professeur. Réfléchissait Chris troublé .

Sa nièce , la seule famille qu'il lui restait après Allison était allongé juste devant lui et elle ne respirait plus . Même si il voulait croire en ce que disait Scott , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée qu'elle avait vraiment quitter ce monde . Il regrettait d'être revenu à Beacon Hills sa fille et sa nièce était beaucoup trop jeune pour être impliquée dans ce monde . Elles étaient beaucoup trop vulnérable même si elles savaient se défendre ce n'était pas assez et il ne pourrait jamais ce pardonner si Christie ne se réveillerait pas .  
_ Elle est, elle est celle qui a les cheveux brun. L'informa Isaac en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que Christie .  
_ J'ai une idée. Annonça Allison .

Après qu'Allison expliqua son plan , Scott envoya un message à Derek pour tout lui expliquer . Isaac prit Christie dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture d'Allison . Il ne pouvait vraiment pas croire qu'elle ne respirait plus . Son corps était glaciale et une lignée de sang gisait sous son nez . Ils devaient faire sortir Jennifer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter , pas après ce qui s'était passé , ils n'avaient pas finit ce qu'ils avaient commencer et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur baiser . Il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir son corps chaud collé au sien ni même entendre son cœur battre la chamade lors de leur baiser . Le goût acidulé de ses douces lèvres . Elle devait se réveiller pour lui , il avait besoin d'elle . Elle n'avait pas le droit de le quitter .

Peter entra à l'arrière le sortant de ses pensées et il détourna son regard de la seule fille qui s'était vraiment soucier de lui même quand il n'était rien .

Peter remarqua le regard qu'Isaac donnait à la chasseresse et il secouait aussitôt la tête , décidément les adolescents ne comprenait rien . Ils étaient censé être des ennemis et non des amoureux transit .

Cependant , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour la pauvre enfant , elle avait été une adversaire de choix pour lui et il avait même pensée à la mordre quand il était un alpha . Il savait l'influence qu'elle avait sur son neveux et elle aurait pu être une béta remarquable . Mais il avait vue que son vrai potentielle était en tant que chasseuse , tout comme Allison . Le téléphone d'Isaac sonna et les deux loup se tournèrent vers le cellulaire .

Allison apparaissait sur le petit écran et elle semblait nerveuse . Le plan était qu'elle obtiendrait les chaussures de Jennifer et ferait diversion pour que Derek et Mme. Blake puissent s'enfuir . Scott était totalement contre ce plan mais Allison s'en fichait tout ce qui lui importait était de sauver Christie . Elle était sa meilleure amie et sa sœur en même temps . Elles avaient vécu tellement de chose ensemble qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la perdre . C'était déjà tellement dur de la regarder inconsciente pour elle . Elle pensait qu'elle s'effondrerait à chaque regard qu'elle poserait sur son corps sans vie . Elles s'étaient promit de veiller l'une sur l'autre et elle avait défaillit dans son rôle . Elle avait laisser Jennifer l'atteindre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir . Elle préférait être à sa place plutôt que de la perdre . Sans Christie , elle ne serait pas la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui . Elle avait grandit et mûrit à ses côtés . Elles avaient pleurée , rient ensemble et elle était la personne dont elle était la plus proche dans sa vie . Elles savaient tout l'une sur l'autre .

_ Les gars , si vous voulez mon avis je pense que nous devrions faire vite si vous voulez sauver votre amie ! Déclara Peter grave .

Le visage d'Allison se décomposa instantanément et il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible .

_ Tu es prête ? Demanda Isaac à travers le cellulaire .

_ Ouais. Tu n'es pas nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Allison soucieuse .

_ J'ai l'air nerveux? Rétorqua Isaac .

_ Non, pas du tout. Répondit Allison en faisant une grimace .  
_ Est-il nerveux? Lui demanda son père .

_ Terrifié. Dit-elle à son père .  
_ Oui, je vous entends encore, très, très clairement. Rétorqua Isaac ironique .

_ Il suffit d'aller dès que tu les voient, d'accord?

_ Ouais. Ouais, je l'ai eu.

Allison s'exécutait et traversa plusieurs couloirs avant d'entendre des pas lourd juste derrière elle . Elle accélérait et passa un nouveau couloirs , elle jeta un œil derrière elle pour voir que Kali et les jumeaux étaient à sa poursuite . Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand elle vit que la distance entre eux se réduisait . Elle aperçut la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital et elle pensait que s'était la dernière ligne droite et qu'elle devait à tout prit l'atteindre . Elle passa l'entrée et Scott vit la lutte qui se passait du haut du toit de l'hôpital . Quand il vit qu'ils partirent , il se leva et dit à sa mère qu'ils étaient partit mais ne la vit nulle part .

_ Gardiens, Scott. Annonça une voix familière derrière Scott .

Il se retournait vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Deucalion . Il regardait l'alpha de tout les alpha d'un œil mauvais .  
_ Si vous étiez avec moi, je pourrais vous ai dit ce que cela signifiait. J'aurais pu vous prévenir. Laisse-moi t'aider, Scott. Aidons l'autre. Vous m'aidez à l'attraper, et je vais vous aider à obtenir votre mère et le père de Stiles .

Stiles entra sur le toit et vit Deucalion en pleine discutions avec Scott . Il vit son meilleur ami s'avancer vers l'alpha et il savait ce qu'il comptait faire .  
_ Scott. Scott, ne fais pas ça. Ne pas aller avec lui. Plaida Stiles bouleversé .  
_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.  
_ Non Scott, il y a, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, d'accord? Insista Stiles .Nous avons toujours, nous avons toujours un plan B. dit-il faiblement .

Il était dépassé par la situation , son père était manquant et maintenant s'était la mère de Scott . Sa meilleure amie était mourante ou plutôt était morte quoi que cela puisse dire et il ne savait pas si il pourrait la revoir .  
_ Pas cette fois. Dit Scott perdu .  
_ Scott. Le supplia Stiles .  
_ Je vais trouver ton père. Je promets. Dit Scott avant de se joindre à la meute d'alphas .  
_ Scott! Appela Stiles une dernière fois .

**Et bien , je ne sais pas si notre petite Christie va survivre à tout ça , elle est bien morte temporairement mais est-ce que nos fidèle héros vont réussir à la sauver . Ça se sera dans le prochain chapitre . **

**En tout cas , j'attends vos avis avec impatience , alors s'il vous plait donner vraiment vos réactions . je l'ai attends vraiment . qu'ils soit bon ou mauvais . **

**PS : J'ai fait une toute nouvelle fanfiction OC Teen Wolf donc si vous souhaiter aller voir le titre est Run Or Die . **

**A bientôt les amis ! **


	41. Alpha pact

_ Où sont les autres ? Demanda Chris tendit qu'Isaac sortait de son SUV .

Le plan avait fonctionné mais ils étaient encore d'être sorti d'affaire . Il y avait encore tellement de question en suspens .

_ Je ne sais pas. Scott et Stiles sont retournés pour Derek et Jennifer. Je devais prendre Cora et Christie . Expliqua Isaac en déraillant sur le dernier nom .

Soudain , le toyota de Derek a tiré juste devant eux et il se précipita vers la voiture de Chris , il ouvrit la portière à la volée et prit Cora dans ses bras .  
_ Où est Scott et Stiles? Demanda Allison en essayant de ne pas penser à sa meilleure amie .

_ Stiles est toujours à l'hôpital. Il va tenir à les flics à distance pour nous. Nous devons y aller maintenant. Dit-il sans prendre la peine de regarder les Argent .  
_ Qu'en est-il de Scott et Mélissa? Demanda Allison paniqué .

_ Jennifer a Mélissa. Répondit Derek en ouvrant la portière arrière ou se trouvait Christie .  
_ Qu'en est-il Scott? Cria Allison angoissé mais il ne dit rien . Derek, où est Scott? Hurla-t-elle inquiète .

Derek l'ignora une nouvelle fois et prit le corps inanimé de Christie dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec lui mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit , il sentit une poigne ferme le retenir .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Chris durement .

_ Je la prend avec moi . Le défia Derek .

_ C'est ma nièce et elle n'ira nulle part , c'est clair ?

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça . Objecta Derek en se dégageant .

_ Derek . Appela Allison en se postant devant lui . Tu n'iras nulle part avec elle . Elle reste avec nous . Dit Allison durement .

Elle était déjà assez dépassé par les événements et elle ne laisserait certainement pas sa meilleure amie , sa sœur partir une nouvelle fois loin d'elle . Elle avait besoin de la sauver .

_ Derek , l'état de Cora ne s'améliore pas . L'informait Isaac .

Derek cessa de lutter et reposa le corps sans vie de la jeune chasseresse sur la banquette arrière . Il balaya une mèche de son front glaciale et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front .

_ Je trouverais un moyen de te ramener ! Murmura-t-il brisé avant de rentrer auprès de sa jeune sœur .

Chris portait le corps de sa nièce jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa doucement sur son lit . Elle avait l'air si paisible et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à la regarder .

_ Papa , elle est partie . Sanglotait Allison en fuyant le corps de cousine .

_ Non , non elle n'est pas . Nous allons trouver un moyen de la ramener , c'est clair ? Nous n'allons pas abandonner parce que tu sais quoi ? Si Christie serait là elle nous dirait de continuer . Elle nous dirait de ne pas renoncer .

Derek se trouvait devant le corps de sa sœur souffrante et Isaac était complètement désemparé . Il pouvait ressentir sa douleur et il avait l'idée que cela avait un rapport avec Christie . Il savait le lien qu'ils entretenaient et il pouvait ressentir ce même déchirement . La voir sans vie , l'avait brisé , c'était comme si il revivait la mort de Paige une nouvelle fois . Ils l'avaient tous perdue . Christie était partie et tout était de sa faute .

_ Elle est en train de mourir, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Isaac la colère dans la voix .

_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

_ Je ne sais pas. Répondit une nouvelle fois Derek .  
_ Tu veux comprendre quelque chose? Parce que pendant que Scott ,Stiles et Christie étaient là pour empêcher d'aider les gens d'être tué, tu étais ici, à prendre ton pied avec le véritable meurtrier. Le réprimandait Isaac en montrant le lit pour appuyer ses dires ais-tu combien de personnes elle a tué? Erica et Boyd sont morts, Cora est en train de mourir, Christie est peut-être morte et tu ne fait rien! Pourquoi tu a fait cela pour nous, Derek? Était-ce à propos du pouvoir ? Étais-ce l'ennuie ? Te sentais-tu seul? Cria Isaac à bout de nerf .

_ Peut-être. Avoua Derek bouleversé .

Isaac était consterné par l'aveu de Derek , il ne comprenait pas sa réaction . Tout était entrain de s'effondrer autour d'eux et il ne faisait strictement rien .  
_ J'ai dit à Cora que je n'allais pas partir. Expliqua Derek en entendant les pas de son ancien béta .Je vais vous aider quand je saurais comment l'aider.  
_ Il n'y a pas de temps! La pleine lune est à venir . Hurla Isaac en ouvrant la porte en acier avant de se retourner vers l'alpha . Le shérif et Mélissa vont mourir, donc je vais essayer de les aider. Tu peux t'asseoir ici et perfectionner l'art de ne rien faire. Termina Isaac avant de flanquer la porte coulissante .

Allison entra avec son père et Stiles dans son bureau , ils avaient laisser Christie dans sa chambre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cœur se brisé à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au fait qu'elle se trouvait là allonger sur son lit sans une once de vie . Elle était terrifié , Stiles venait de lui dire que son père pourrait être le prochain à être enlevé et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire . Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils la ramène , elle avait besoin d'elle . Christie avait toujours la plus forte pour gérer ce genre de situation . Elle était celle qui la rassurait en tout temps et qui lui disait que tout irait bien seulement maintenant , elle les avaient quitter et même si ils disaient tous qu'elle n'était pas réellement morte , en voyant son corps , Allison ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée que Christie était vraiment partie .

_ Le mot est tuteur, Allison. Plus que quiconque, tu sais que c'est un rôle auquel je n'ai pas exactement été à la hauteur ces derniers temps. Objecta Chris en s'avançant dans son bureau suivit d'Allison et Stiles .  
_ Mais elle a pris la mère de Scott et le père de Stiles. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Plaida Allison inquiète de perdre un autre être cher .  
_ Oui, je voudrais aussi considérer le fait que quelqu'un a mis votre nom dans de grandes lettres moulées sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Sonne comme un avertissement pour moi. Ajouta Stiles sarcastique .

_Je pense qu'il pourrait être Morrell. Elle en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laisse pensée, et elle pourrait même être en train de nous aider. S'exprima Allison en regardant les deux hommes dans la salle .  
_ Eh bien, elle a besoin d'agir beaucoup plus vite, d'accord? Sachant que l'éclipse lunaire est dans deux putain prochaine jours . Paniquait Stiles en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil à bout de force .  
_ Stiles, ne renonce pas à l'espoir. Tenta Chris en regardant le jeune garçon .  
_ Ils pourraient déjà être mort , Christie aussi . Déclara Stiles déboussolé .  
_ Je ne pense pas. Il y a quelque chose à propos de la tactique de Jennifer. C'est comme si elle a encore le positionnement, toujours à déplacer les pièces en place. Argumenta Chris en réfléchissant .  
_ Et vous êtes l'un d'entre eux. Rétorqua Stiles en relevant la tête pour regarder le père d'Allison .  
_ Ensuite, il ne faut pas attendre de voir le prochain mouvement. Tout ce qu'elle a fait a été fait à partir d'un courant tellurique, si Mélissa et le shérif doivent être quelque part sur un de ces courants, non? Demanda Chris aux deux adolescents en face de lui en même temps qu'il dépliait une carte des courants de Beacon Hills sur son bureau . Stiles, si on veux les trouver, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Ajouta-t-il quand il s'aperçut que le garçon abandonnait .  
_Vous voulez sérieusement courir après elle? Je veux dire, si elle vous emmène tout comme les autres, hein? Aucune infraction, mais quelle est la différence entre vous et eux? Argumenta Stiles sans espoir .

_ Je porte un 45. rétorqua Chris en dégainant son 45 et le rechargea . Peut-être qu'elle peut guérir d'un coup à la jambe et quelques barres sur le visage, mais personnellement, j'aimerais voir comment elle tient avec la moitié de son crâne arrachée. Nous avons un droit de priorité maintenant, et c'est pour trouver Mélissa et votre père. Nous avons une carte et tous les indices dont nous avons besoin pour comprendre cela. La seule chose que nous n'avons pas le temps, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous deux.  
_ Où allons-nous commencer? Demanda Allison décider à faire quelque chose .

_ L'endroit où les sacrifices ont été commis ont été généralement différent de celui où les corps ont été retrouvés. Je pense que le placement a à voir avec la force du courant, il y a donc l'école, la clinique vétérinaire, la banque. Expliqua Chris en montrant les endroits sur la carte .  
_ Attendez une seconde, elle ne serait pas utiliser le même endroit deux fois, aurait-elle? Questionna Allison .

_ Seulement si elle n'a pas réussi la première fois.  
_ Le patron de Scott. Conclut Allison .  
_ Deaton. Ajouta Stiles .  
_ C'était son seul échec. Cela pourrait signifier quelque chose. C'est juste un lieu jusqu'à présent.  
_ Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup plus d'aide. Lâchait Stiles .  
_ Qu'en est-il de Lydia? Proposa Allison en pensant à son amie .

_ Lydia? Que peut-elle faire?

_ Euh, Lydia a obtenu une sorte de talent. Elle en quelque sorte fini par trouver des corps, euh, sans vraiment les chercher. Répondit Stiles incertain .  
_ Quelle est-elle? Psychique?

_ Elle est quelque chose. Termina Allison .

Après une mise au point , Chris et Allison se mirent à sortir toute les caisses d'armement et elle sentit l'excitation monter à l'idée de les utiliser . Elle sortit ses couteaux et son regard se posa sur le fusil d'assaut . Les larmes commençèrent à monter jusqu'à ses yeux et elle devait les contenir . Elle se souvenait du jour où Christie lui avait appris à s'en servir et cela ne fit que lui rappeler la situation dans laquelle sa cousine se trouvait . Chris ayant remarqué le changement d'humeur de sa fille posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui donna un sourire réconfortant . Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettent de perdre espoir surtout avec tout ce qui allait arriver . Ils avaient besoin de garder la tête froide . Il savait que sa nièce était dans une situation chaotique et il devait la sortir de ce pétrin .

_ Whoa. Je pensais que vous étiez à la retraite gars. Dit Stiles éberlué par toute les armes devant lui .  
_ Retraité, oui. Sans Défense, non. Répondit-il en regardant par le viseur de son fusil . Assurez-vous que vos téléphones sont allumés . Si vous avez des nouvelles de Scott, vous nous faites savoir immédiatement. Ajouta-t-il .  
_ Ouais, je pense que ça va être une sorte de improbable. Contra Stiles .  
_ Tous les deux, essayer de se rappeler qu'il est juste de faire ce qu'il pense être juste. Le défendit Chris .  
Soudain , la porte du bureau fut pousser laissant apparaître Isaac les griffes toutes dehors .

Je ne peux pas tirer avec une arme à feu ou utiliser une arbalète, mais … Eh bien, je suis, je suis pas mal bon avec ces derniers. Dit-il en montrant ses griffes .

_Je me réveillais en sursaut . J'avais du mal à m'habituer à l'obscurité de cet endroit alors je plissais les yeux et les couvrait avec ma main . Je ne savais pas ou je me trouvais ni même si que je faisais ici . La dernière chose que je me souvenais était de me trouver dans cette salle avec Derek , Stiles , Scott et les autres . Mon nez s'était mis à saigner et avant que je puisse faire quelque chose le néant m'avait engloutit . Je me levais difficilement et sentit une brise se promener sur mes bras nue . Mes bras nus ? Je me souvenais porté un pull . Je m'inspectais et remarqua que je ne portais plus les mêmes vêtements . Je portais une simple robe blanche aux bretelles fines . J'enroulais mes bras autour de ma poitrine et souffla l'air dans la pièce noir . _

__ Il y a quelqu'un ? Appelais-je tremblante mais rien ne vient mise à part le silence complet . _

_Je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré , je ne pouvais rien voir même si j'étais sûr que mes yeux s'étaient habitué à l'obscurité maintenant . Je pensais que j'étais peut-être morte , si s'était à cela que ressemblait à la mort alors les médecin qui avaient dit que nous voyons la lumière blanche étaient de beau charlatant . Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues alors je portais ma main et les balaya . Je m'avançais sans repère quand la pièce se mit à trembler et soudain , une porte apparut devant moi , je sursautais et percuta une autre porte . Je regardais autour de moi et constata que j'étais encerclé par quatre portes aux couleurs différente . _

Isaac posa le corps de Christie sur la table d'opération et Deaton se pencha sur la jeune fille .

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en inspectant son corps sans vie .

_ Jennifer . Répondit Stiles . Elle a dit qu'elle lui avait glacé le cœur , quoique cela veux dire . Ajouta-t-il encore incertain de se qu'elle lui avait vraiment fait .

_ Depuis quand est-elle comme ça ? Répliqua Deaton grave .

_ Elle l'a empoisonné lors du récital . Expliqua Lydia en attirant tout les regards sur elle .

_ Pourquoi vous avez attendu si longtemps pour me l'amener ? Les réprimanda Deaton en cherchant dans ses tiroirs .

_ Comment nous étions censé savoir que vous seriez capable de faire quelque chose ? Rétorqua Stiles inquiet qu'ils l'avaient peut-être amener trop tard .

Deaton prit une lampe de poche et soulevait les paupière de la jeune fille avant d'éclairer ses iris avec la lumière . Tous les adolescents reculèrent quand ils virent la couleurs grisâtre de ses yeux .

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Isaac paniqué .

_ De toute évidence , elle s'accroche à la vie seulement elle doit être coincé dans sa propre conscience . Expliqua Deaton en l'enveloppant dans plusieurs couvertures pour la réchauffé .

_ Ce qui veux dire ?

_ Vous devez comprendre que ce que Jennifer lui a fait est extrêmement dangereux si jamais elle réussit à revenir , elle ne sera plus la même . Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle va voir et une partie d'obscurité prendra une place dans son corps .

_J'étais frigorifié seulement je sentis une sorte de chaleur douce m'envelopper . C'était comme ci j'avais été recouverte par une sorte de couverture . Je regardais la porte devant moi et me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir dire . Si seulement Stiles était avec moi il pourrait comprendre ce qui m'arrive . Il avait toujours été le plus rusé et le plus intelligent d'entre nous . Il arrivait toujours à comprendre ce qui se passait . Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains , je marchais jusqu'à la porte verte , j'avais constaté que les quatre portes étaient de la même couleurs que les post-it que Stiles avait utilisé sur son jeu d'Échec pour expliquer à son père le monde surnaturel . _

_Je tournais la poignet et entra dans la pièce , je fus immédiatement aveuglé par une lumière puissante et je me couvrais les yeux et me retournais pour sortir mais la porte se referma aussitôt . Je regardais dans la pièce et constatais que la lumière aveuglante avait disparu . Au lieu de ça , je me trouvais en plein milieu de la foret , je marchais pied nu sur les feuilles et remarqua une espèce de caverne construite dans la terre même , je m'y aventurais et trouva une poupée abîmé . Je la regardais et après hésitation la prit dans mes mains . Je fus instantanément parcourut d'un choque électrique qui me fit chuté au sol . Une fois le courant disparu , je me relevais et me retrouvais dans la salle des portes . Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer , je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait . J'étais dans cette foret et maintenant je me retrouvais ici . _

_Cependant , je ne pouvais pas renoncé même si j'étais terrifié , si l'une de ses porte pouvaient me faire sortir d'ici alors je devais tenter ma chance . _

_Il doit être sur un courant tellurique, ou peut-être même à l'axe de deux ou où ils ont tous se croisent. Expliqua Stiles en évitant de regarder son amie sur la table .

Deaton leurs avaient expliquer qu'elle avait besoin de toute la chaleur qu'ils pouvaient lui donner et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'a attendre qu'elle se réveille . Isaac ne l'avait pas lâcher une seule seconde , il lui tenais la main comme si il tenait à sa propre vie . Stiles devait l'avouer, même s'il n'aimait pas le loup-garou , il devait admettre qu'Isaac se souciait vraiment de sa meilleure amie .  
_ Je sais juste que c'est l'endroit où Derek a pris Paige pour mourir. Expliqua Lydia en prenant la main glacé de son amie .

Ils lui avaient expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé , i peine quelque heures et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leurs en vouloir . Ils ne lui avaient rien dit , elle savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup à traité avec le père de Stiles et d'Allison ainsi que la mère de Scott manquant mais Christie était aussi son amie et elle aurait voulu être la à chaque instant pour prendre soin d'elle . Ils ne savaient même pas si elle allait vraiment se réveiller et Lydia se sentait terriblement coupable . Si elle était dans cet état s'était parce qu'elle était venue à son secours et elle n'avait même pas eu la chance de la remercier ou même de la serré dans ses bras .  
_ Mon père et Gérard étaient une fois. Mais Gérard a dit qu'il était il y a quelques années, et il ne se souvenait pas où il était. Et mon père n'est évidemment pas ici pour nous dire maintenant. Dit Allison au bord des larmes .  
_ Ouais, moi non plus. Se lamenta Stiles à son tour .  
_ Alors, comment pouvons-nous trouver cet endroit? Demanda Isaac en levant les yeux de Christie .

_ Il pourrait y avoir un moyen. Mais c'est dangereux. Nous allons avoir besoin de Scott et de Christie . Interféra Deaton .

_Après avoir passé la troisième porte je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois allongé sur le sol de la pièce aux portes . Lors de ma deuxième traversé je m'étais retrouvé dans le parking de l'hôpital . Il était recouvert d'eau et me pieds étaient en contact avec elle quand un énorme fil électrique était entrée en contact m'électrocutant avant de me renvoyé devant les portes . La troisième porte , j'avais enfin aperçut des silhouettes seulement , ils m'avaient glacé le sang . Ils ressemblait à de grand ninja japonais . J'avais essayer d'interagir avec eux mais ils s'étaient envolés comme si ils n'étaient que poussière et j'avais atterris une nouvelle fois devant les portes . Je regardais la dernière porte et espérais au plus profond de moi-même que s'était la dernière . C'était la porte de couleur violette comme la couleur que Stiles avait utilisé pour représenter ma famille de chasseurs . Je poussais un soupir et tourna la poignet . La porte se referma aussitôt comme elle l'avait fait à chaque fois . Je me trouvais cette fois-ci dans une pièce aseptisé . Elle ressemblait à une grand pièce d'hôpital seulement elle était énorme , elle ressemblait plus à un entrepôt gigantesque aux murs , sols et plafonds totalement blanc . J'observais plus amplement la pièce en m'avançant , le bruit de mes pieds nus résonnait dans la salle . Je m'arrêtais quand je vis six figures familières , je plissais les yeux et reconnu Stiles , Allison , Isaac , Scott , Lydia et Derek . Ils se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la salle et je me mis en marche activement pour les rejoindre quand les figures noirs réapparurent . _

__ Non . Criais-je inquiète pour mes amis . _

_Les soldats déployèrent des épées et mes amis se mirent à combattent . _

_Je courais maintenant sans perdre de vue la lutte qui se passait devant moi . Je vis Isaac et Allison côte à côte quand deux soldats se postèrent devant eux me cachant toute visibilité . J'entendis une lame transpercé un corps et je poussais un cris strident . Je vis un corps chuté et des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues . _

__ Oh mon dieu , non . _

_Je me remis à courir pour secourir mes amis mais avant que je puisse les atteindre je me sentis extirpé de cet endroit . _

Je me redressais aussitôt et poussais une longue inspiration comme ci cela faisait des jours entiers que je n'avais pas respirer . Je regardais la pièce frénétiquement , ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit et commença à paniquer . J'avais des couvertures qui m'empêchait de bouger . Je les retiraient violemment et sauta sur le sol froid et manqua de vaciller .

_ Doucement ! Dit une voix masculine en entrant dans la pièce .

Je regardais alerte pour voir qui était l'homme et reconnus le docteur Deaton .

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et m'appuyais sur la table d'opération .

_ Laisse moi t'ausculter ! Dit-il en sortant une lampe de sa poche .

Je m'étais assis sur l'une des t ables , j'étais totalement abasourdit par ce que Deaton m'avait raconté . Apparemment , j'étais morte . Jennifer m'avait glacé le cœur se qui m'avait envoyé dans un état de mort et elle en avait profité pour kidnappé la mère de Scott et mon oncle Chris . J'étais complètement terrorisé par tout ça , j'avais manquer tellement de chose et je ne comprenais pas comment tout ça avait pu de produire . D'autant plus que Scott avait rejoins la meute de Deucalion . Ils avaient découvert que Jennifer les retenaient dans le Nemeton , une sorte d'arbre sacrificiel pour les druides seulement personne ne savait où il se trouvait . Deaton avait un moyen de le trouver mais s'était dangereux et mes amis étaient partie à la recherche de Scott . Ils ne savaient toujours pas que je m'étais réveiller et j'avais demander de ne pas leurs dire . Ils devaient retrouver Scott en priorité et puis de toute manière , ils le sauraient bien assez tôt . La porte de la clinique sonna signalant un visiteur et je descendis de la table . Le groupe entra dans la pièce et ils se figèrent tous lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ma présence .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Lâcha Allison en sanglot .

Elle se rua sur moi et encercla ses bras autour de moi comme ci sa vie en dépendait .

Je souris dans son épaule et lui rendit son étreinte .

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça , c'est compris ? Dit-elle dans mon épaule .

Je sentais ses larmes traversé mon pull mais je ni fit pas attention .

Elle se détacha et je regardais mes autres amis , Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux et je pouvais voir qu'il mourrait d'envie d'imiter Allison . Je marchais dans leur direction et pris Scott et Stiles dans mes bras . Ils m'encerclèrent de leurs bras fort et me soulevèrent du sol .

_ Je croyais t'avoir perdue ! Sanglota Stiles .

_ Vous n'arriverez pas à vous débarrassez aussi facilement de moi . Dis-je chaleureusement .

Je sentis leurs rire contre ma cage thoracique et je me sentais tellement heureuse d'être vivante . Je ne pouvais pas imaginer avoir manquer tout ces moments avec eux .

Ils me lâchèrent et Lydia prit aussitôt le relais , je serrais la blonde vénitienne dans mes bras et son parfum m'emplissais aussitôt .

_ Je suis-je suis tellement désolé . Bégaya-t-elle dans un sanglot .

_ Pourquoi ? Demandais-je perplexe en desserrant notre étreinte pour la regarder mais sans jamais la lâcher .

_ C'est de ma faute si cela t'es arrivée . Sanglota-t-elle .

_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi . C'est seulement la faute de cette psychopathe . La rassurais-je .

Elle me donna un petit sourire et je posais mon regard sur la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière Lydia . Je croisais ses doux iris bleu glacé et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade . Je me détachais de Lydia et marchais jusqu'à lui .

_ Hey! Dis-je faiblement dans un sourire .

Il sourit et m'encercla dans ses bras , il me pressait contre sa poitrine et je me détendais aussitôt .

Après avoir retrouver mes amis , Deaton nous demanda de chercher trois baignoires et de les remplir avec des glaçons . Cela me rappela le rythme qu'il avait utilisé pour ramener les souvenir d'Isaac et un mauvais pressentiment me parcourut .

Je finissais de remplir de glaçon la dernière baignoire et je me dirigeais en direction d'Allison . Isaac se posta à côté de moi et me pris la main , je lui donnais une petite pression .

_ Aucun des autres alphas savent où il se trouvent. Nous informa Scott .  
_ Donc, si cela fonctionne, tu vas leur dire? Demandais-je n'aimant pas l'idée .

_ Je ne peux pas arrêter Jennifer sans eux.  
_ Que dirais-tu , nous nous concentrons sur la recherche de vos parents? Demanda Isaac pour apaiser l'atmosphère .

_ Quel est le plan? Demandais-je à Deaton .

_ Essentiellement, Scott, Allison, et Stiles doivent être sacrifier en substitution pour leurs parents.

Je regardais le docteur Deaton bouche bée .  
_ Nous mourons pour eux? Demanda Allison incertaine .

_ Mais il peut nous ramener. Affirma Stiles . Vous pouvez, vous pouvez nous ramener, non? Ajouta-t-il plus aussi sûr .

_ Vous vous souvenez de la partie où j'ai dit que c'était dangereux? Rappela Deaton . Si cela marche bien, les trois d'entre vous seront morts pendant quelques secondes, mais il y a autre chose que vous devez penser. C'est une chose dangereuse pour plus d'une raison. Vous serez redonner le pouvoir au Nemeton, un endroit qui n'a pas eu le pouvoir pendant une longue période. Ce type de pouvoir est comme un aimant. Il attire le surnaturel, le genre de choses qu'une famille comme les Argents peut remplir les pages d'un bestiaire avec. Il les attire ici, comme un phare.  
_Ne semble pas pire que tout ce que nous avons déjà vu. Répondit Stiles sarcastique .  
_ Vous seriez surpris de ce que vous avez encore à voir. Rétorqua aussitôt Deaton . Il va également avoir un effet sur vous trois. Tout comme Christie , la mort que tu as subit est comme une sorte de sacrifice et revenir d'entre les morts n'est pas sans prix . Vous ne serez pas capable de le voir, mais vous le sentirez tous les jours pour le reste de votre vie. Ce sera une sorte de ténèbres autour de votre cœur, et permanent, comme une cicatrice.  
_ Comme un tatouage. Termina Scott .

_ OK , je n'aime pas du tout ce plan ! Objectais-je en regardant mes amis .

_ Christie , nous sommes obliger si nous voulons les retrouver .

_ Allison , tu ne peux pas y aller , d'accord ? Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait moi si . C'est effrayant et froid …

_ Ça va bien aller ! Me rassura-t-elle .

Je la dévisageais et je sentais mon cœur palpité . Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça et si jamais elle ne revenait pas . Je ne pouvais pas la perdre , elle était tout pour moi .

_ Bien , je suis déjà morte , non ? Demandais-je à Deaton .

Il hocha la tête ignorant de l'endroit ou je voulais en venir .

_ Je vais prendre ça place dans ce cas . Chris est mon oncle , j'ai aussi un lien avec lui .

_ Non ! Répondirent toute les personnes dans la pièce .

_ Je suis désolé , Christie mais tu as réussit à défier la mort une fois , je doute que tu puisse une deuxième fois . Objecta Deaton . De plus , même si tu as un lien avec Chris qui est fort celui d'Allison est beaucoup plus fort .

Je regardais Allison et me sentais impuissante . Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça . Je ne pouvais pas la regarder mourir . Autant que je voulais récupérer mon oncle et les parents de mes deux meilleurs amis , je n'étais pas prête à les regarder mourir tout les trois . Je marchais jusqu'à la salle d'attente et me laissa tomber lourdement dans l'un des sièges . Tout ça n'avait aucun sens . Nous étions entrain de perdre et je ne pouvais pas gérer ce sentiment . Je me rappelais ce qui étais arrivé dans la salle blanche et la boule dans mon estomac s'amplifiait . J'avais vue Allison et Isaac et l'un deux étaient mort . J'avais crus voir le bras d'Isaac touché le sol mais si en réalité , c'était comme un rêve prémonitoire ou comme une vision pour me dire que s'était Allison . Et si elle allait mourir . C'était trop pour moi , je ne pouvais pas . Je sentis les larmes couler et je me pris la tête entre mes mains .

Je sentis une présence juste devant moi et Allison se baissa pour se retrouver à ma hauteur .

_ Hey , ça va bien se passer .

_ Non , non , Allison . Rien ne vas bien aller . Tu sais ce que je vais ressentir si tu meurs ?

_ Je suis familière avec la chose . Répondit-elle .

_ Je serais désemparé et anéantie . Je ne peux pas te perdre . Pas vous trois . Dis-je dans un sanglot .

_ Tu ne nous perdra pas , je te le promets . Répondit Stiles en se postant à nos côtés .

Je savais qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas l'idée , ils étaient déterminé à trouver leurs parents et par tout les moyens .

_ Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me mentir . M'avouais-je vaincu .

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres et je me levais pour rejoindre les autres .

_ Bien. Qu'avez-vous apporté? Demanda Deaton .

_ Euh, j'ai eu l'insigne de mon père. Jennifer l'a écraser dans sa main, alors j'ai essayé de le redresser un peu. Encore ne semble pas grand. Dit Stiles peiné à la simple vue de l'insigne de son père .  
_ Eh bien, il n'a pas besoin de regarder bien si il a un sens. Le consola Deaton .

Allison sortit une balle en argent et je la reconnus immédiatement . Chris nous avait expliquer sa signification durant l'été .  
_ Est-ce une réel balle d'argent ? Demanda Isaac éberlué .

_ Mon père l'a fait. C'est le genre de chose cérémonie. Lorsque l'un de nous finit l'apprentissage de toutes les compétences nécessaires pour être un chasseur, nous forgeons une balle d'argent comme un témoignage de ce code.  
_ Scott?

_ Mon père à offert cette montre à ma mère quand elle a été embauché à l'hôpital. Elle avait l'habitude de dire que c'était la seule chose dans leur mariage qui a déjà marché .  
_ D'accord, les trois d'entre vous entrer. Chacun d'entre vous maintenez les jusqu'à ce qu'ils sont essentiellement … Eh bien, mort. Mais ce n'est pas seulement quelqu'un pour vous tenir sous. Il doit être quelqu'un qui peut vous tirer en arrière, quelqu'un qui a un lien fort avec vous, une sorte de sangle émotionnel. Lydia ? Vous aller avec Stiles. Christie avec Scott .

Je regardais le Docteur Deaton éberlué et sentit une gêne instantané . Allison et Isaac se tournèrent vers nous deux et j'évitais leurs regards . Scott et moi étions des amis proche mais il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre nous , enfin , je le trouvais mignon et tout mais il était mon meilleur amis . De plus , je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Allison , elle était ma meilleure amie et je savais pertinemment que Scott était son premier amour et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore totalement tourné la page .

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire Allison sera sous l'eau . Demandais-je nerveusement .

_ Isaac partage également un lien avec Allison . De plus , Scott a besoin d'une personne qui à un lien fort avec lui .

Scott regardait Isaac et je sentis mon cœur se serré quand je posais mon regard sur lui . Ils avaient un lien eux aussi mais à quel point était-il fort ? Je savais que je ne pouvais pas être jalouse , j'avais été jumelé avec Scott avant qu'ils les mettent ensemble mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir trahit .

_ Bien . Dis-je plus rude que je voulais le laisser paraître .

J'évitais le regard d'Allison et Isaac et me tournais vers Scott , je lui donnais un sourire réconfortant et il s'avança .

_ Ça va ! Dit-il pour Allison et Isaac .

Les trois d'entre eux rentrèrent dans la baignoires et ils se mirent à trembler . Je m'approchais de la baignoire de Scott et sentit les doigts d'Isaac frôler ma main , je me reculais aussitôt et évita son regard .  
_ Par ailleurs, si je ne reviens pas et tu le fait, tu devrais probablement savoir quelque chose. Ton père est en ville. Annonça Stiles à Scott .

Je me posta derrière Scott et posa mes mains sur ses épaules , il leva la tête et croisa mon regard .

_ Ça va , aller . Je te le promet . Me rassura-t-il dans un sourire avant de regarder droit devant lui .

Je donnais un regard soucieux à Allison et elle me donna à son tour un sourire réconfortant .

Chacun d'entre nous appuya sur leurs épaules et les plongèrent sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne bougent plus .

**TADADADADA !**

**Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de cet saison 3a je n'en reviens toujours pas . Je sais pas encore comment mené tout ça avec l'histoire Allison/Isaac/Christie/Derek mais j'ai des tas d'idée . Donc , j'attends vos avis avec impatience et je le rappel n'hésité pas à aller voir mon autre fanfiction teen wolf . **


	42. Eclipse lunaire partie I

**C'est un chapitre chargé en émotion car j'adore mon petit Isaac et Christie et cela ma vraiment fait mal de leur faire subir ça mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire . **

Isaac , Lydia et moi-même les tenaient sous l'eau quand les yeux de Scott tournèrent à leurs jaune flamboyant avant de sombrer dans une hypnose totale . Nous les lâchions et je reculais d'un pas et laissa mes yeux observé Stiles et Allison . Ils étaient tout aussi blafard que Scott si ce n'est plus et ils étaient totalement endormis .

Je posais enfin mon regard sur Isaac et vis qu'il me regardait , je croisais ses yeux bleu profond et aussitôt un flash-back me revint . Je me retrouvais dans cette salle blanche et avant que je puisse faire quelque chose , je vis la main d'Isaac touché à nouveaux le sol et le sol blanc se colorait d'une couleur rouge sang . Je sursautais quand je réalisais que j'étais de nouveau dans la clinique vétérinaire et reculais d'Isaac . Il se rapprochait désirant me parler quand la voix du Docteur Deaton me sauva .

_ Christie ? Nous devons parler . Dit-il en me montrant son bureau de la tête .

Je hochais la tête et croisa à nouveaux les yeux d'Isaac avant de suivre Deaton .

_ Seule ! Ajouta-t-il quand il vit Isaac sur mes talons .

Je me permis un regard par dessus mon épaule et vis la douleur dans ses yeux , mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois .

Deaton s'asseya sur la chaise face à son bureau et me désigna un des fauteuil pour m'y asseoir . Je me demandais bien se qu'il pouvait me vouloir et son air grave ne me rassurait en aucun cas .

Il avait l'air épuisé et je savais qu'il était aussi inquiet que nous pour les parents de mes amis mais surtout pour eux qui se trouvait dans une sorte de mort inconsciente comme je trouvais encore il y a encore quelque heures .

Je m'asseyais sur une des tables du bureau et joua nerveusement avec mes doigts en évitant tout contact avec le vétérinaire .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vue quand tu étais morte ? Demanda-t-il franchement .

_ Je-je-je ne sais pas vraiment ! Bégayais-je ne voulant pas me remémorer ce que j'avais vue .

_ J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé , Christie . Ton état n'est pas comme celui de tes amis là-bas et comme je l'ai dit , il y a des conséquences .

Je levais la tête et croisa ses prunelles noisettes qui me scrutaient avec attention . Je poussais un soupir sachant que je pouvais lui faire confiance .

_ J'ai-j'ai vue des portes et je suis entré dans chacune d'elles .

_ Des portes ? Demanda-t-il intrigué .

_ Oui . Quatre précisément .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu les a ouvertes ?

Je lui expliqua ce qui m'étais arrivé dans les trois premières portes et il hocha à chaque fois silencieusement . Je cherchais dans tous les recoins de mon esprit pour ne pas oublier le moindre détails et m'arrêta quand je repensais à la dernière porte .

_ Et ce qui s'est passé quand tu as passé la dernière porte ? Demanda-t-il grave en voyant ma réticence .

Je repensais à la salle blanche , mes amis tous alignés et les espèces de ninja sombre .

_ J'ai vue un de ses hommes en noirs avec une épée se poster devant Isaac et Allison . Dis-je en commençant à trembler .

Deaton se leva et se posta juste à mes côtés .

_ Ça va aller , Christie . Vous pouvez me le dire . Dit-il en me prenant les mains pour arrêter le tremblement .

_ J'ai-j'ai-j'ai vue la main d'Isaac enfin je pense que c'était lui . Elle a touché terre et le sol se recouvrit de sang . Sanglotais-je paniqué .

L'image était encore très claire dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas lui laisser quelque chose lui arriver . Il était bien trop important pour moi . Je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour lui et je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui . C'était inimaginable .

_ Chut , chut . Du calme , Christie . Ça va aller ! Murmura Deaton en me prenant dans ses bras .

Je restais là enfouis dans son torse pendant un moment sans rien dire . Je laissais mes larmes coulées le long de mes joues et essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à Isaac .

_ Vous pensez que ça veux dire quoi ? Demandais-je en me ressaisissant .

_ Honnêtement , je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il faut être très vigilant . Ce n'est pas sans risque et nous ne pouvons pas négliger de telle informations .

Je chassa mes larmes d'un revers de la main et me leva pour faire face au docteur Deaton . Je tentais de contrôler mes émotions et le regarda sérieusement .

_ Vous ne pouvez pas leurs dire . J'ai besoin que vous gardiez le secret .

_ Christie , je …

_ Je vous en pris . Le suppliais-je . Je ferais en sorte qu'ils soit à l'abri de moi et de ce que j'ai vue . J'ai juste besoin que vous gardiez le secret . Au moins pour l'instant . Plaidais-je .

_ Bien mais si il se passe quoique ce soit tu devras leurs dire . Dit-il réticent .

_ Je vous le promet . Dis-je en lui donnant une accolade .

_ Que comptes-tu faire ?

Mon cœur était déchirer à la simple idée de ce que j'allais devoir faire . J'avais vue Isaac et Allison et je ne savais pas lequel des deux avaient été touchés . Je devais les tenir éloigné de moi le plus possible même si pour ça , je devais coupé toute relations avec chacun d'eux .

_ La chose la plus dur de toute ma vie . Dis-je tristement en regardant la porte ou je savais qu'Isaac se trouvait juste derrière .

J'étais celle qui avait promis à Allison que je surveillerais toujours ses arrières et ses ce que je comptais faire . Quand à Isaac , et bien . Je devais le protéger coûte que coûte .

Je soupirais pour essayer de me donner du courage et passa le docteur avant d'ouvrir la porte .

J'entrais dans la salle d'opération et regardais l'horloge sur le mur en face de moi , cela faisait déjà huit heures qu'ils étaient sous l'eau et je devenais de plus en plus inquiète .

Je donnais un sourire réconfortant à Lydia et posa mon regard sur le loup-garou qui me fixait intensément .

Il se leva instantanément et me prit la main avant de m'emmener dans la salle d'attente . Il s'asseya sur l'une des chaises et je l'imitais en m'asseillant à côté de lui .

_ Isaac …Dis-je en même temps qu'il appela mon nom .

Je le regardais et lui donna un sourire peiné .

_ Écoute , je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai des sentiments autre qu'amicaux avec Allison . Commença-t-il .

_ Isaac , ce n'est pas grave . Dis-je en le regardant sérieusement .

_ Bien sur que si , c'est grave .

_ Non , ce n'est pas important . Tu peux l'aimer . Objectais-je .

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il choqué .

_ Parce que … Parce que … Je tentais de stabiliser mes battements de cœur et les contrôlaient pour qu'ils soit aussi clair que possible .

Je devais lui mentir et il devait absolument me croire . Il ne pouvait pas être prêt de moi . Notre relation était impossible et ça me tuais rien qu'a pensée à se que j'allais lui dire . Je savais que ça allait lui briser le cœur autant que ça allait briser le mien . Mais je devais paraître aussi froide et calculatrice que possible .

_ Parce que quoi ? Demanda-t-il paniqué en me prenant la main .

_ Isaac , ce baiser … c'était une erreur . Nous n'aurions jamais du l'échanger . Mentis-je en retirant ma main de la sienne .

Il me regarda blessé et je savais que je devais le faire maintenant avant que je me ravise et que je face ce qui était le pire pour nous deux .

_ Tu mens , je sais que tu le voulais aussi . Dit-il déchiré .

_ Isaac , écoute les battements de mon cœur . Dis-je en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur ma poitrine . Je-je ne t'aime pas . Lâchais-je au bord des larmes .

Il retira sa main comme ci je venais de le brûler et il me regardait comme si je lui avait découpé son cœur en morceau .

_ Tu devrais passé à autre chose avec Allison . Dis-je en me levant rapidement et sortir de la clinique pour prendre l'air .

Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais pour m'éloigner le plus possible et arrêta ma course en me laissant tomber lourdement contre un mur . Je cognais fortement ma tête contre le béton et me mis à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps . Cela avait été la chose la plus dur qu'il m'ait été donné de faire . Le regard qu'il m'avait donné et le sentiment de ma poitrine comme si j'allais m'effondrer ne cessait que de s'amplifier .

Je sanglotais et bientôt ma respiration devint saccadé . Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler et l'hyperventilation se montrait déjà . La pluie battait sur mes joues et se mélangeait avec mes larmes salées .

Isaac était encore sous le choc de sa conversation avec Christie quand il entra dans la salle d'opération . Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer et il se laissa tomber contre l'un des murs de la clinique . Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et les larmes se mirent à coulées le long de ses joues sans qu'il sans rende compte . Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et de passer à autre chose avec Allison . Il ne pouvait pas le croire . Il était amoureux d'elle et même si il avait été jumelé avec Allison cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui . Ça avait toujours été elle , dès la premier fois où le principal était entrer avec elle pendant le cours de Chimie et l'avait présenté à l'ensemble de la classe . Il avait vue son petit air embarrassé et instantanément une horde de papillon s'étaient infiltrer dans son estomac . Seulement , il avait toujours pensée qu'elle ne le remarquerait jamais et quand il avait enfin obtenu la morsure , il avait toujours espéré l'avoir .

Lydia remarquant l'état du loup-garou ne savait pas comment réagir , elle était tellement dépassé par tout ça . Sa meilleure amie était morte et est revenue à la vie en l'espace de deux jours puis son autre meilleure amie était maintenant temporairement sacrifié avec deux autre de ses amis .

Elle s'approcha d'Isaac et se laissa chuter à ses côtés .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle pas très sûr qu'il lui répondrait .

Isaac leva la tête vers la rousse et fut surpris qu'elle se souci de son état . Lydia et lui n'avait jamais été ami . Il avait eu l'habitude comme tout les garçons d'avoir le béguin pour elle mais quand elle l'avait humilier en publique , il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine haine envers la jeune fille . Maintenant , elle se trouvait là , assise à ses côtés , en attente de prendre soin de lui . Il hésita ne sachant pas si il devait lui répondre ou pas .

_ Elle-elle a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas . Lâcha-t-il faiblement encore plus secoué de laisser ses mots sortir de sa propre bouche .

_ Est-ce à cause du fait que tu étais l'attache émotionnelle d'Allison ? Demanda Lydia choqué .

Elle savait que s'était un piètre mensonge , elle avait vue l'amour que Christie portait à Isaac . Elle avait même remarqué qu'elle était attiré par Derek et pourtant , elle avait choisit Isaac , enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait .

_ Elle était l'attache de Scott ! Contra-t-il soudain en colère . Et puis , elle m'a dit de passer à autre chose avec Allison . Finit-il déchirer .

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle est simplement confuse . Affirma Lydia pas très sûr d'elle-même . Elle vient de passer par une épreuve et elle ne doit plus vraiment savoir où elle en est . Simplement lui laisser l'espace qu'il lui faut et elle reviendra vers toi . Dit-elle en espérant qu'elle ne lui donnait pas de faux espoir .

_ Tu penses ? Demanda Isaac sceptique . Lydia hocha la tête et Isaac sentit son cœur s'alléger quelque peu . Tu sais , c'est la première fois que nous avons une vrai discutions tout les deux . Dit-il en essayant de faire un sourire .

_ Ne pas trop s'y habituer , Lahey . J'espère que Christie sera celle avec qui tu auras toute les prochaine discutions . Le réconforta-t-elle en lui donnant un sourire sincère .

Je m'étais changer dans un simple jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel j'avais passé mon gilet à capuche Ralp Lauren noir et ma veste en cuir . Je me remerciais mentalement d'avoir laisser quelque vêtement de rechange dans la voiture d'Allison et regardais par la vitre arrière , la pluie n'avait pas cesser de tomber de sortes que je mis ma capuche et sauta hors du véhicule et me mis en exécution vers la clinique .

Je soufflais devant la porte de celle-ci , sachant que je devrais recroiser Isaac et y entra . Juste au moment , j'entendis de l'eau touché de le sol et je me précipitais dans la salle d'opération .

Je trouvais Scott , Allison et Stiles hors des baignoires , je pris une des serviettes et m'empressais de la passé sur les épaules de Scott .

_ Je l'ai vu . Je sais où il est . Hurla-t-il encore sous le choc de sa découverte .

_ Nous l'avons trouvé . Annonça Allison .

_ C'est-c'est-Il y a une souche, ce grand arbre. Eh bien, il a été coupé. Mais il est encore grand, mais, très grand. Expliqua Stiles excité .  
_ C'était la nuit, nous étions à la recherche pour le corps. Déclara Scott en me regardant .  
_ Ouais, la même nuit, que tu as été mordu peu par peter.  
_ J'y étais aussi, dans la voiture avec ma mère. Nous avons presque touché quelqu'un. Ajouta Allison en se souvenant .  
_ C'était moi. S'exclama Scott éberlué .Vous avez failli me frapper.  
_ Nous pouvons le trouver. Haleta-t-elle .

Nous nous regardions tous grave et j'évitais de croiser le regard d'Isaac quand les trois autres remarquèrent notre échange silencieux .  
_ Quoi? Demanda Allison inquiète .

_ Vous étiez sur une longue période. Annonça Isaac .  
_ Combien de temps est un temps long? Demanda Stiles paniqué en me regardant .

_ 16 heures. Lâchais-je penaud  
_ Nous avons été dans l'eau pendant 16 heures? S'exclama Scott éberlué .

_ Et la pleine lune se lève dans moins de quatre. Répliqua Deaton alarmé .

Je passais une serviette à Allison et elle l'a prit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des tables . Je vis Isaac s'asseoir à côté d'elle et même si je savais que c'était ce que je lui avait demandé , je ne pus m'empêcher d'être terriblement jalouse . Une fois tout cela terminé , je devais à tout pris m'éloigner d'eux . Si je voulais les garder en sécurité et ne pas craquer je devais faire en sorte que je ne sois pas en contact avec eux . Je me posta aux côtés de Scott et lui prit la main et la frotta pour le réchauffer . Il me donna un sourire reconnaissant et je pouvais sentir le regard d'Isaac sur nous .

_ Je dois retourner auprès de Deucalion . Déclara Scott .

Je le regardais éberlué avant de donner un regard à Stiles , il me rendit le même regard .

_ Non , mec , tu ne vas pas avec eux . Répondit Stiles catégorique .

_ J'ai fait un accord avec Deucalion. Rétorqua Scott .  
_ Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pense que ça ressemble beaucoup à un pacte avec le diable? Demandais-je sarcastique .

_ Pourquoi est-il important, de toute façon? Demanda Isaac .

_ Parce que je ne pense toujours pas que nous pouvons battre Jennifer sans leur aide. Avoua Scott . _ Dites-lui qu'il a tort. Dit Allison pour Deaton .

Je regardais Scott et comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire , nous avions besoin de leur aide qu'on le veuille ou non . Cette fois l'ennemi était trop puissant pour nous .  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est. Rétorquais-je à la place de Deaton .

Ils me dévisagèrent tous et je pouvais lire la jalousie d'Isaac sur son visage . Je m'écartais un peu de Scott mais il me prit la main et me donna un sourire pour me remercier de comprendre son point de vue .

Ce contact ne fit qu'accentuer la jalousie d'Isaac mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer mon ami . De plus , je lui avais dit il n'y a même pas huit heures que je ne l'aimais pas et que notre baiser était une erreur .  
_ Parfois, de telles circonstances exigent que vous vous alignez avec les gens que vous auriez normalement considérez comme des ennemis. Expliqua Deaton en rompant la tension dans la salle . _ Alors on va lui faire confiance, Le gars qui s'appelle lui-même la mort, destructeur des mondes? Demanda Isaac sarcastique et légèrement irrité . Nous allons faire confiance à ce gars?

_ Je ne voudrais pas lui faire confiance, non, mais vous pouvez l'utiliser à votre avantage. Deucalion peut être l'ennemi, mais il peut aussi être l'appât. Répondit Deaton .

J'échangeais des regards avec Scott puis Allison et elle me fit signe de la suivre . Je lâchais la main de Scott et me dirigea derrière elle . J'entrais dans la réserve et lui tendit des vêtements de rechange . Je me tournais pendant qu'elle se changeait et attendit qu'elle commence de parler .

_ Christie , pour Isaac …

_ C'est bien . La coupais-je . Vous pouvez aller l'un avec l'autre . Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'il devait passer à autre chose avec toi .

_ Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle ébahit . Mais je ne l'aime pas et puis c'est toi qu'il aime . De plus , c'est toi qui est aller avec Scott . Dit-elle en terminant d'un ton aigre .

_ Je sais et je veux que tu saches qu'il n'est qu'un ami pour moi mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Isaac non plus .

_ Mais …

_ Écoute , Allison , nous avons des choses beaucoup plus importante à pensées et je préférais ne plus en parler .

Je sortis la laissant se changer et ignora les regards des deux loup-garou sachant qu'ils avaient entendu notre conversation . Particulièrement Isaac . Je me détestais pour lui rappeler ce que j'avais dit plus tôt mais je devais mettre en place cet mascarade le plus vite possible avant que je fasse marche arrière . Je me pencha vers Stiles maintenant changer et lui donna une étreinte serré quand la porte d'entrée de la clinique sonna , signalant un visiteur .

Nous sortions tous et vis Ethan seul .

_ Je suis à la recherche pour Lydia. Dit-il désespéré .  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Demanda Stiles protecteur .

_ J'ai besoin de votre aide.  
_ Pour faire quoi?

_ Arrêter mon frère et kali de tuer Derek. Dit-il grave .

**Voilà la première partie de la fin de la saison 3a . je suis tellement impatiente de commencer la 3b , j'ai tellement d'idées en tête que ça me donne mal aux crâne . La folie de l'écrivain sûrement ^^ **

**En tout cas , j'attends vos avis et commentaire avec impatience surtout sur le petit couple Isaac/Christie . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas rien n'est perdue , enfin peut-être pas … **

**Avis , Avis , Avis s'il vous plaît . Pas obligatoire mais toujours plaisant :) **


	43. Eclipse lunaire partie II

**Hey ! le dernier chapitre de la saison 3a . J'espère qu'il vous plaira et rassurer vous je suis déjà entrain de commencer la 3b . J'ai encore des tas d'idées alors rester avec moi . **

Je sortais de l'ascenseur avec Scott , Allison et Isaac et me précipitais dans notre appartement et Scott était au téléphone avec Stiles .

_ Stiles, je ne vais pas sentir les boxeurs de ton père. Dit Scott a travers son cellulaire . Chaussettes? Ok, je vais sentir les chaussettes. Je l'entendis accepter tendit que je commençais à marcher vers le bureau de Chris .  
_ Et moi? Demanda Isaac .

_ Vois ce que tu peux trouver dans le placard de mon oncle. Tout à l'odeur forte. Lui criais-je en entrant dans le bureau .

Allison et moi s'arrêtèrent net quand nous vîmes trois hommes du FBI .  
_ Tout un arsenal de votre père et oncle ici, mesdemoiselles . Lança un homme brun d'un ton condescendant . Scott. Lâcha-t-il en reconnaissant mon ami .

Je regardais la tension monter entre Scott et cet homme et me demandait qui il pouvait bien-être .  
_ Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Scott aigre .

_ Suivre l'une des seules pistes que j'ai. Maintenant, puisque je ne sais pas où vous avez été, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas un siège, et nous pouvons parler?

Je donnais un regard à Isaac qui était toujours caché et le poussa un peu plus pour qu'il puisse s'en aller mais l'homme me prit de cours .

_ Vous aussi, Isaac. Dit-il .  
_ Comment savez-vous mon nom? Demanda Isaac en se montrant .

_ Votre nom est l'une des rares choses que je sais.

Je poussais un soupir et suivit Allison qui s'asseya dans un des sièges . Scott l'imita tendit qu'Isaac s'asseyait entre les deux . Je choisisais de rester debout , ne me sentant pas particulièrement à l'aise . Je lu l'insigne de l'homme et fit le rapprochement . Génial , il était le père de Scott et bien maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Scott ne voulait pas en parler .  
_ Pour être honnête, le reste de ce qui se passe ici m'a conduit dans l'obscurité, même sur le plus petit indice.

_ Si vous essayez de me dire que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée, j'ai appris ça il y a longtemps. Répliqua Scott aigre .  
_ J'ai vraiment l'espoir d'éviter l'embarras de glisser mon propre fils dans une salle d'interrogatoire. En espérant vraiment. Insista-t-il

Je sentais mes mains trembler et je posais mon regard dessus inquiète , je relevais la tête rapidement en espérant que personne n'avait vue et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine et calait mes mains pour que personne ne les voient .

_ Je ne vais pas mentir. Commença l'agent Mccall . Je suis plus qu'un peu troublé, non seulement par le nombre de parents disparus, mais le fait qu'il est le père de Stiles, votre père et oncle , et votre mère. Dit-il en nous désignant tous les trois .

Isaac prit son air arrogant qui me plaisait tant et je dus contrôler mon rythme cardiaque pour ne rien montrer . Il sortit une boite de bonbon à la menthe et en fit sauter deux dans sa bouche .  
_ Les miens sont morts tous les deux. Dit-il sarcastique .  
_ Gardez l'apathie chez les adolescentes cliché pour vos professeurs de lycée. Rétorqua l'agent Mccall et je le fusillait du regard .

_ Ouep . Je confirme Scott , un vrai emmerdeur ! Murmurais-je arrogante .

Scott et Isaac se tournèrent vers moi aussitôt avec un petit sourire en coin .

_ Il y a un problème , Christie ? C'est ça ? Demanda l'agent .

_ Juste un chat dans la gorge ! Répliquais-je en toussant d'une manière éxagerer .  
_ Les quatre d'entre vous savent plus que vous dites, et je suis tout à fait disposé à vous garder ici toute la nuit si je dois le faire. Rétorqua-t-il encore plus agacé .

_ Tu ne peux pas nous garder ici. Répondit Scott agacé .  
_ Ce n'est pas sans une sorte de mandat. Ajouta Allison plus maligne .  
_ J'ai un grand bureau de la cause probable. Rétorqua le père de Scott fière de lui-même .

Je me déplaçais et me posta devant le bureau en observant les armes de mon oncles .  
_ Mon oncle est un consultant en sécurité privée très respectée et a une licence fédérale d'armurier. Cela signifie qu'il doit posséder quelques armes. Vous voyez cette 175 livres tirage arbalète tactique. Dis-je en montrant l'arbalète en question . Ou ce couteau de combat marine en acier au carbone. 50AE Desert Eagle. Hmm. Continuais-je en prenant une grenade fumigène . Je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'est , Allison , tu t'en souviens ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire .

Elle comprit mon idée immédiatement et se leva à côté de moi et prit la grenade .  
_ Grenade fumigène avec anneau de traction allumeur. Dit-elle avant de tirer sur l'anneau pour l'actionner .

_ Allez! Criais-je aux garçons pour qu'ils sortent .

Nous nous mîmes à courir et nous furent hors de leurs portée en quelque seconde . Arrivée sur le parking , je vis Allison monter dans sa voiture avec Isaac et choisit de monter derrière Scott sur sa moto . Je perçus le regard d'Allison et Isaac mais l'ignora et pris le casque que Scott me tendait , il mit le contact et nous chassions en direction de la forêt .

Dès que nous furent à la falaise je sautais sur mes pieds et retira mon casque .

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je inquiète pour Scott .

_ Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas arriver à quelque chose, mais ce que vous avez fait, toi et Allison , c'était génial. Nous dit-il en nous regardant .

Je donnais un regard complice à Allison et elle esquissa un sourire en coin .  
_ Je n'ai toujours rien obtenu de Stiles . Vous? Demanda Isaac inqiuet en regardant son téléphone .

_ Je ne comprends pas. Dit Scott perplexe .  
_ Bien. Répondit Isaac aussi perplexe .  
_ Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Allons. Rétorquais-je en m'avançant dans la forêt suivit des autres .  
_ Couper un peu près, n'est-ce pas, Scott? Nous interrompit une voix familière .

Nous nous tournions et aperçurent Deucalion sortirent des bois .

_ Nous avons eu un peu de retard. L'informa Scott . Où sont les autres?

_ S'occupent d'autres activités.  
_ Alors, c'est juste toi et moi contre elle? Demanda Scott sceptique .

_ Je pense que vous serez surpris de la bonne équipe que nous faisons .  
_ D'accord, trouver Stiles, Et puis se rendre à la cave de racine, d'accord? Nous indiqua Scott . Nous tiendrons Jennifer à l'ecart assez longtemps pour que vous les sortiez de là .  
_ Comment vas-tu faire ça? Isaac exprima mes pensées .

_ J'ai un plan. Dit-il confiant .

Il commença à s'avancer vers le démon loup mais je le retint par le bras .

_ Scott , faire attention , d'accord ! Dis-je inquiète pour mon meilleur ami .

Il prit ma main et la pressa doucement .

_ Ne t'inquiète pas . Vous aussi ! Dit-il en nous regardant soucieux .

Nous nous mirent à courir tendit que la tempête faisait de plus en plus rage . Je ne savais pas dans quelle direction nous allions mais je laissais Allison nous guider . Je lui faisais complètement confiance .

_ Es-tu sûr que nous allons dans la bonne direction? Lui demandais-je en regardant partout .

_ Je sais que nous sommes près . Assura-t-elle .  
_ Tu penses que tu peux ramasser un parfum? Demandais-je à Isaac espérant qu'il s'était améliorer .

_ J'essaie, mais je c … commença-t-il avant de pencher l'oreille . j'entends quelque chose. Il s'agit d'un … c'est un émetteur. C'est l'un de ton père .  
_ Es-tu sûr? Demanda Allison sceptique .

_ Doit être. Allons. Cria Isaac sous le tonnerre en nous prenant par le bras .

Nous nous arrêtions devant une souche énorme et je sus que nous étions au bon endroit , je regardais partout pour trouver une entrée quand Isaac nous appela . Il ouvrit l'entrée menant à la cave et nous y entrèrent .

Je me jeta avec Allison vers mon oncle et il nous prit dans ses bras .

_ Oh mon dieu , vous nous avez trouver ! Dit-il soulagé . Tu es vivante . Termina-t-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras .

_ Où est Stiles? Où est mon fils? Demanda John .

_ Et Scott? Ajouta Mélissa .

_ Ils arrivent, tout va bien? Ils sont sur leur manière d'aider. Les informa Isaac en déliant leur liens . Soudain , un grondement puis un craquement se fit entendre et je me précipitais pour aider Isaac .  
_ Nous devons aller de l'avant. Criais-je pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre .

Nous nous levâmes dès que leurs liens furent defait et nous précipitèrent vers la sortie .

_ Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla oncle Chris .

Quand les escaliers craquèrent et s'écroulèrent devant nous .

_ Nous sommes bloqués ! Criais-je angoissé .

Le bois qui nous entourait commença à craquer de partout et bientôt le toit s'effondrait sur nous .

Chris tira Allison avec lui mais j'étais trop loin , je vis le plafond se rapprocher de moi et je crus qu'il allait s'écraser sur moi quand des bras me saisirent .

_ Attention ! Cria Isaac en me plaquant sur le sol plus loin .

Nous nous relevions rapidement et eurent juste le temps de voir la poutre rompre . Isaac se plaça en dessous et ses yeux changèrent pour leur or de loup .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je inquiète pour sa sécurité .

Chris me prit contre lui et Allison et alla aider Isaac et le shérif à soutenir la poutre .

Plus la tempête faisait rage et plus ils étaient plus difficile pour eux de tenir . Je me précipitais aux côtés d'Isaac et l'aida de toute mes forces à repousser la poutre vers le haut mais elle était trop lourde et se n'étais qu'une question de temps avant que tout s'écroule .

Je pouvais voir qu'Isaac essayait de toute ses forces mais même lui avait ses propres limites et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquièter pour sa sécurité .

_ Est-ce moi , ou ce lieu devient de plus en plus petit ? Demanda-t-il rhétorique .

Ce n'étais pas bon , je savais qu'Isaac était claustrophobe et les petits espaces n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui .

Je regardais Isaac et vit que ses yeux changèrent dans leurs iris profond habituelle et me souvenait que s'était l'eclipse lunaire .

_ L'éclipse. elle a commencé. Lâcha Isaac dans un souffle .  
_ Oh, non. Cria Allison  
_ Je ne peux pas le faire. Grogna Isaac en perdant ses forces . Je ne peux pas tenir. Je ne peux pas tenir. Dit-il paniqué .  
_ C'est trop. C'est trop lourd. Lâcha John à son tours .

Un nouveaux craquement retentit et je vis Stiles entrer dans la cave avec une batte en aluminium et il l'a déposa pour servir de pilier .  
_ J'ai toujours dit que l'aluminium était mieux que le bois. Ria le shérif avant d'étreindre son fils .

Isaac lâcha la poutre à bout de souffle et me prit dans ses bras . Je lui rendit son étreinte et le serra le plus fort possible contre moi . Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras mais je réalisais très vite que c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pu me permettre et m'éloigna précipitamment . Il me regardait douloureusement et je sentis mon cœur se creuser encore plus . Je m'écartais et alla étreindre mon oncle en ignorant le regard persistant d'Isaac dans mon dos .

La tempête se calma et je savais que tout était terminé , je lâchais un soupir de soulagement contre l'épaule de mon oncle et étreignit Allison . Le téléphone de Stiles sonna et il décrocha .

_ Oui , nous sommes bien . Nous sommes tous bien . Et toi , tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles . Tu penses que tu peux venir nous chercher ? Bien , euh … amène une échelle . Finit-il dans un sourire .

J'étais dans maintenant dans ma chambre et termina de m'habiller pour le lycée quand Allison entra me faisant me retourner .

_ Peut-on parler ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine .

Je déposais mon eye-liner et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je sachant déjà de quoi elle voudrait me parler .

_ Je sais que tu penses que je ressens quelque chose pour Isaac mais tu te trompes , je te le promets , Christie .

_ Comme tu penses que je ressens quelque chose pour Scott mais tu te trompes aussi et cela n'empêche pas que tu le penses ! Rétorquais-je .

_ Tu ne comptes pas revenir avec Isaac , alors ?

_ Et bien , théoriquement nous avons jamais vraiment été ensemble et …

_ Christie ! Dit-elle exaspéré sachant que je mentais .

_ C'est pour le mieux Allison . Il ne peux pas être prêt de moi et tu devrais t'éloigner aussi . Dis-je d'un ton lasse .

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudain alarmé .

_ Pour rien , aller viens . Il fait que l'on parle à Chris .

Nous avions discuté sur notre pacte que nous avions fait et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas très bien marcher . Nous étions des Argents et nous ne pouvions pas rester éloigner du surnaturel . C'était dans notre nature et peu importe combien nous voulions l'ignorer , le surnaturel nous rattrapait toujours .

J'ouvris la porte du bureau et vit l'oncle Chris ramassé les armes dans leurs boîtes .

_ Retour à l'entreposage ? Demandais-je en m'avançant dans le bureau avec Allison .

_ C'est le plan. Répondit Chris .  
_ Que faire si Christie et moi avons un plan différent? Commença Allison . Deaton dit que ce que nous avons fait afin de vous trouvez … Il a dit qu'il pourrait attirer les choses ici, Faire de Beacon Hills une type d'une balise pour le surnaturel .  
_ J'espère que non. Répliqua Chris en se tournant face à nous .  
_ Nous pensions que peut-être nous sommes prêtes . Dis-je confiante . Apprendre à être de meilleures combattantes et apprendre toutes les choses que tu peux nous apprendre .  
_ Et peut-être un peu plus de choses. Ajouta Chris fière de notre engagement .  
_ Mais nous allons avoir un nouveau code. L'informa Allison .

_ Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger. Citais-je solennelle dans un sourire .

_ Vous tenez vraiment à proteger les autres ! Dit-il fière de nous .

Je donnais un regard à Allison et nous hochions la tête ensemble .

Après notre petit entretien avec mon oncle je montais sur ma nouvelle acquisition , une yamaha ZF 100 noir brillante . Je chassais en direction du lycée et retrouva Scott . Stiles lui sauta dessus et nous mîmes à rire . Je m'avançais dans les couloirs et vit Allison et Isaac descendre les escaliers ensemble . Je sentis le trou dans mon cœur qui s'était installé depuis cette nuit-là s'agrandir et je baissais les yeux .

Je sentis des doigts s'entremêler aux miens et je levais la tête pour voir qu'ils appartenaient à Scott .

_ Nous irons bien . Dit-il confiant .

_ Nous irons bien . Répétais-je pour moi-même avant de reporter mon regard sur Isaac .

Je croisais son regard et savais que se serait plus difficile que je l'avais imaginer .

**ADADADADAD! Avis, avis, avis, les amis :)**


	44. Anchors

**Le 1er chapitre de la saison 3b . J'ai plein d'idée et je vous en ai profiter dès maintenant pour cette saison . **

**C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit et je n'en suis pas peu fière . 8261 mots c'est quelque chose comme même :) J'espère que j'aurais vos avis parce que je l'ai attends vraiment avec impatience sur ce chapitre . **

**ENJOY THE SHOW !**

_Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois dans la grande pièce blanche . Mes amis étaient toujours au même endroit . Ils étaient alignés côte à côte et me regardaient effrayé . _

_J'ai essayé comme à mon mon habitude maintenant de leurs parler mais c'était comme ci les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir de ma bouche . Les sons étaient bloqués quand soudain un bruit perçant retentit . Je dus couvrir mes oreilles tellement il était puissant , je constatais qu'il était le cris de Lydia et vit les ninja apparaître . Je me mis aussitôt en action sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer et vis l'un des quatre soldats se placer devant Isaac et Allison les cacher de moi . _

__ Non ! criais-je mais il était trop tard . _

_Le bruit de l'épée entrer en contact avec la chair chaude fut tous ce que je pouvais entendre et la main d'Isaac toucha le sol lourdement . _

Je sursautais en sueur et regarda autour ne sachant pas où je me trouvais puis je vis Scott sortir de sa salle de bain et poussa un soupir de soulagement . Cela faisait trois semaine que nous n'avions pas eu de problème du surnaturel mais je pouvais dire que ma vie n'avait pas été très tranquille depuis cette fameuse nuit . Je vivais presque chez Scott maintenant même si personne ne le savait . J'évitais le plus possible Allison et Isaac où en tout cas j'essayais car ce dernier ne me rendait pas la tâche facile . Il était quasiment rendu tout les jours à notre appartement et passait la plupart de son temps avec Allison . Chaque que je rentrais dans une pièce et les trouvais ensemble mon cœur se brisait puis je trouvais la première excuse pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou , même si la plupart du temps, elle était boiteuse . J'avais pris l'habitude de me faufiler par la fenêtre de Scott où celle de Stiles et passait mon temps avec eux . Je m'étais même lié d'amitier avec Aiden et Ethan mais seul Stiles était au courant . Ils habitaient dans le loft de Derek qui était partis , je ne sais où . Il me manquait atrocement mais je ne pourrais jamais l'admettre à voix haute . Scott et moi étions beaucoup plus proche maintenant mais bien sur toujours en tant qu'ami . Il savait que j'étais amoureuse d'Isaac même si je disais perpétuellement le contraire et lui était pas encore totalement remis de sa rupture avec Allison .

_ Debout , on va être en retard pour notre premier jour ! Dit-il en ramassant des livres dans son sac .

Je jetais les draps sur le côté et lisais les plis de mon short moulant . J'avais laisser des vêtements chez lui de sorte que je n'avais pas à retourner chez moi . Je m'avançais jusqu'à sa salle de bain et aperçus mon reflet dans son miroir . Je portais une simple brassière rouge de sport et un short noir moulant à souhait . Cela aurait été très gênant si il avait été un autre garçon que Scott mais il était habitué à me voir comme ça maintenant et il ne s'en souciait plus . J'attrapais la barre de traction et souleva mon corps .

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes exercices que je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder Scott ou même qui d'autre était dans la pièce pour parler .

_ Tu sais Scott , la prochaine fois que nous dormons ensemble tu pourrais éviter de me coller , j'ai cru que ton bras autour de ma taille allait me broyer ! Plaisantais-je sans savoir qu'Isaac était entrer dans la pièce et avait tout entendu .

_ Euh … Avala Scott en regardant le béta devant lui . Christie ? Appela-t-il inconfortable .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je en me soulevant vers le haut . Je sais que s'est un réflexe pour un garçon quand il dort avec une fille mais tout de même , Scott ! Continuais-je en m'enfonçant encore plus .

Mais Scott ne me répondit pas à la place j'entendis un grand fracas qui me fit lâcher la barre pour me retourner . Je tombais nez à nez avec Isaac et je me sentis devenir rouge .

_ - Hé! Cria Mélissa au bout du couloir . Vous deux surnaturels adolescents. Ne pas tester mon niveau entièrement non-surnaturel de patience.

Je vis Scott qui se relevait du mur en face de la chambre et je comprenais qu'Isaac l'avait jeter contre lui.

_ Oh seigneur ! Dis-je en me précipitant vers mon sac avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre . On se voit plus tard , Scott ! Criais-je une fois en bas en évitant le regard perplexe de Mélissa .

Scott se trouva maintenant avec Stiles et il était encore angoissé à la vue de son ombre de loup .

_ Hey, tu vas bien? Demanda Stiles en percutant Scott effrayé . Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Scott. Termina-t-il quand il vit le visage de Scott .

_ Je suis bien . Le rassura Scott pathétiquement .  
_ Non, tu n'es pas.  
_ Ça se passe à vous aussi. Les interpella Lydia avec Allison sur les talons . Vous voyez les choses, n'est-ce pas?

_ Comment savez-vous? Demanda Stiles à la rousse .

_ Parce que ça se passe à tous les trois.

_ En fait , tous les quatre ! La corrigea Scott . Christie voit aussi des choses mais elle ne veut pas m'en parler . Dit-il en repensant aux nombreux cauchemars de son amie .  
_ Tu l'as vue ? Demanda Allison inquiète pour sa meilleure amie .

Elle n'avait pas vue Christie depuis plusieurs jours voir des semaines maintenant et elle lui manquait terriblement . Isaac et elle s'étaient rapprocher pour se soutenir face à la réaction de sa cousine mais ils n'éprouvaient toujours rien l'un pour l'autre . Isaac était totalement en amour avec Christie et cela le tuait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et qu'elle ne lui accordait même pas un mot . La plupart du temps , Christie se contentait de donner une excuse bidon avant de s'enfuir loin d'eux .

_ Eh bien, regardez qui est plus une folle. Lança Lydia en ouvrant les portes du lycées .  
_ Nous ne sommes pas fous. Objecta Stiles agacé .  
_ Hallucination ? Paralysie du sommeil ? Ouais, vous allez tous bien. Contra Lydia en prenant un malin plaisir à se réjouir de leur situation .  
_ Nous sommes morts et de revenu à la vie . Ça doit avoir certains effets secondaires, non? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il aperçut Christie mettre des livres dans son casier juste au moment où la cloche à sonner .

_ Nous gardons un œil sur l'autre. Exigea Scott  
_ Bien?

_ Et Lydia, arrêter de profiter de ça tellement .  
_ Quoi ? Demanda Lydia en feignant l'innocence .

Je vis Scott , Stiles , Allison et Lydia entrer dans le lycée mais ne fit comme si je ne les avait pas vue . Plus ils étaient loin de moi et plus ils étaient en sécurité . Ses cauchemars ne cessait de me conforter dans mon idée surtout à propos d'Isaac . Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble cela était trop dangereux pour lui . Mais le revoir ce matin , à raviver les papillons dans mon estomac . Je savais qu'il avait été terriblement jaloux et personnellement je l'aurais été aussi si j'avais été dans ça situation . Surtout avec ce que j'ai dit même si pour moi cela ne voulait rien dire . J'étais tellement concentrer dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Allison s'approcher de moi .

_ Hey ! Dit-elle timidement .

_ Hey ! Dis-je faiblement en fermant mon casier prête à partir .

_ Attends , Christie ! Me retient-elle en me prenant le bras .

Je posais pour la première fois mon regard sur elle et vis qu'elle était un vrai gâchis , quelque chose la préoccupait et je pouvais dire que cela la terrifiait .

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle vraiment soucieuse .

_ Je vais bien , Allison . Mentis-je . Je dois aller en cours ! Dis-je en me détachant à contre cœur de son emprise et chassa en direction de ma prochaine classe .

Je ne prêtais même pas attention à mes deux première période tellement j'étais préoccupé par l'état d'Allison . Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout et je me faisais du soucis . Je me sentais terriblement coupable pour l'éloigner de moi mais c'était le mieux à faire . Je ne pouvais pas craquer maintenant , j'avais réussi à les éviter pendant trois semaines .

Je sortis de ma classe de mathématique et me traîna à reculons dans ma classe d'art car je savais que j'avais à la partager avec Isaac et Allison . Je m'étais inscrit en même temps qu'Isaac quand nous étions encore amis dans ce cours car nous pensions qu'il serait bien de partager plus de cours ensemble .

J'entrais dans la salle avec mes livres que je tenais serré sur ma poitrine et aperçus Isaac et Allison ainsi que Lydia . La jolie rousse me donna un sourire et je le lui rendit en marchant le plus loin possible vers le fond de la classe . Je sentis les yeux d'Isaac sur mon dos et je soufflais en essayant de contenir la douleur dans ma poitrine .

Notre professeur nous donna des chevalet et de la peinture et je pris un pinceau et le trempait dans la couleur cyen et le ramena devant la toile blanche . Aussitôt ma main se mit à trembler et mon cœur s'accéléra . Depuis cette nuit-là je n'avais pas arrêter de trembler , je ne pouvais même plus tenir une arme sans tirer à côté . Si Lydia serait à côté de moi , je savais qu'elle dirait que s'était le comble pour une chasseuse d'avoir la tremblote et esquissa un simple sourire à cette pensée mais quand je vis que ma main tremblait de plus en plus je lâchais brutalement le pinceau . La peinture gicla sur la toile et je l'arrachais de frustration . Je devais régler ce problème moi-même . Je souffla et ferma les yeux et mis mon pinceau en face de la toile .

Isaac ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Christie de loin , il avait entendu son cœur s'accélérer considérablement et il était inquiet . Il trouvait la chose ironique . Il s'était inscrit à ce cours car il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle et il savait qu'elle adorait dessiner . Il se souvenait de l'avoir vue ce matin et il avait encore ce goût amer de savoir qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Scott et il était encore plus jaloux quand il avait entendu de sa propre bouche qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Scott avait soutenu qu'ils n'étaient qu'ami mais même si il avait entendu les battements réguliers de son cœur , il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore en colère contre l'alpha . Il passa son pinceau sur la toile et reporta son regard sur Christie . Elle avait les yeux fermer et semblait en pleine concentration . Elle portait une simple robe en dentelle blanche qui laissait apparaître sa clavicule et sa peau laiteuse . Il l'a trouvait magnifique à ce moment et la douleur qu'il ressentait refit surface .

_ Tu devrais essayer de lui parler ! Suggéra Allison en se penchant sur lui .

_ Chaque fois que j'essaye de l'approcher , elle s'enfuit ! Dit-il vaincu .

_ Je sais . Elle fait la même chose avec moi mais il se passe clairement quelque chose avec nous et je sais que ça arrive aussi à Christie. Seulement, elle ne laisse personne l'approcher même pas Scott .

_ Est ...

Soudain un cri strident retentit attirant tout les regards des élèves sur Christie . Elle était terrorisé et regardait droit à sa toile , elle arracha violemment le papier et se précipita hors de la salle en courant.

Je courais droit dans le parking et m'enferma dans ma voiture avant de me m'effondrer en larme . J'avais fermer les yeux ne serais-ce qu'une seconde et quand je l'ai avait rouvert , j'avais peint un Isaac sanglant avec une épée loger dans son abdomen . J'avais crier d'horreur et arracher la toile et la déchira avant de m'enfuir loin . Mes mains tremblaient toujours et je tentais de me calmer mais elle continuaient toujours de tressauter . Je me mis à frapper violemment mon volant laissant la colère et la douleur sortir et me mis à pleurer de plus belle .

Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi ? J'étais un vrai gâchis et j'avais l'impression de devenir folle . Je voyais sans cesse le garçon que j'aimais mourir et à chaque fois j'étais impuissante . Si seulement je pouvais changer mes cauchemars . C'était déjà une réelle torture de vivre loin de lui alors en plus si je devais le voir mourir à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux .

Je regardais la façade du lycée et m'interrogeais si je devais y retourner . Je savais que si j'y retournais , je devrais comme si il ne m'était rien arriver et je ne pouvais pas toujours jouer avec mes émotions . J'avais déjà pris un masque pour cacher mes sentiments envers Isaac , je ne pouvais pas en plus jouer à la fille normale qui vivait dans le meilleur des mondes . Je mis le contact de mon SUV et chassa en direction de la forêt . Une fois arrivée à la lisière de la réserve naturel , je marchais jusqu'à mon coffre et l'ouvrit . Je tirais mon sac de sport et en sortit mon arc et mes flèches. Je passais mon carquois autour de mes épaules et me mis en marche pour une randonnée dans les bois . Je m'arrêtais au milieu des bois dans une place assez espacé et armais mon arc . La flèche tressauta en même temps que mes doigts et je poussa un soupir d'exaspération .

Je mis plus de conviction pour la faire tenir mais cela ne servit à rien .

_ Tu vas tenir , oui ! Grognais-je à bout de nerf .

Je me débattais toujours pour faire tenir la flèche bien droite quand un craquement m'interpella . Je relevais la tête à l'affût et observa les bois . Le brouillard commençait à s'installer et un autre craquement retentit . Je levais mon arc en signe de défense et me mis à arpenter les bois . Soudain , j'aperçus Isaac au loin . Je me rapprochais perplexe mais il ne bougea pas .

_ Isaac ? Appelais-je troublé par son expression .

Il semblait vide , sans vie . Il regardait droit devant lui comme si je n'étais pas là . Je m'avançais plus vers lui quand un des ninja sortit littéralement du sol .

_ Isaac ! Criais-je en pointant ma flèche droit sur le dos du ninja .

Je lâchais la flèche et tout disparu au lieu de voir le ninja je vis Allison qui avait une expression horrifié et une flèche arrivait droit sur moi .

Je fermais les yeux en attente de la recevoir mais rien ne vint , j'ouvris les yeux et vis Isaac avec la flèche dans ses mains .

_ Oh mon dieu , Christie ! Cria Allison en se précipitant vers nous avec Lydia à ses côtés .

Je regardais mes mains haletante encore effrayé par la possibilité de mourir et vis que ma flèche n'avait jamais quitter mon arc .

Allison me prit dans une étreinte et se mis à me supplier de lui pardonner .

_ Je suis désolé ! Oh mon dieu . S'excusa-t-elle paniqué . Tu vas bien ?

Je regardais Isaac qui me regardait inquiet et mima un ''merci'' auquel il me donna un faible sourire .

_ Oui , je vais bien . Ne t'inquiète pas . Mentis-je en la serrant fort contre moi .

Nos étreintes me manquaient et tout ce que je voulais était de la serrer plus fort contre moi .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les bois ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant mon arc que j'avais laisser chuter sur le sol .

Je soupesais le fait de leurs dire ce qui se passait avec moi . Je ne voulais pas leurs dire ce qui m'étais arrivé lors de la nuit où Jennifer m'avait tuer mais si nous ne comprenions pas ce qui nous arrivait . Je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait arriver . Je tournais folle et Allison avait faillit me planter une flèche dans la tête . Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver la prochaine fois .

_ J'ai les mains qui tremblent ! Murmurais-je en me détachant d'Allison .

_ Toi aussi ? Demanda Allison éberlué .

_ Comment ça , toi aussi ?

_ Je n'arrive même plus à tirer une flèche dans une cible et je n'arrête pas de voir tante Kate . Dit-elle honteusement .

_ Quoi ? Dis-je paniqué . Kate ?

Elle hocha la tête et je savais que nous avions vraiment un gros problème .

_ Sans compter que Scott n'arrive plus à se contrôler et Stiles à la paralysie du sommeil ! Ajouta Lydia grave .

_ Scott ? Mais j'étais la plupart du temps avec lui et je ne l'ai jamais vue perdre le contrôle ! Lâchais-je sans réfléchir .

Allison et Isaac me regardèrent et je me raclais la gorge en me frottant les doigts nerveusement .

_ Hum … Je dois y aller ! Dis-je en ramassant mon arc et tournant vers l'endroit ou se trouvait ma voiture .

_ Christie ! Appela Allison exaspéré .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je en regardant derrière mon épaule .

_ Je vais venir avec toi . Lydia va rester avec Allison . Déclara Isaac avant même qu'Allison puisse dire quelque chose .

_ Pas besoin , je vais bien . Protestais-je même si cela me réjouissait d'être avec lui .

Je me remis en marche et entendit des pas derrière moi . Il fut en un rien de temps à mes côtés et il me stoppa en me prenant doucement par l'épaule .

Je frissonnais à son contact et gelait sur place quand je croisais ses yeux bleu glacé .

Il glissa sa main le long de mon poignet et prit mon arc des mains , je le laissais le prendre et détourna le regard vers la forêt .

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demandais-je bouleversé .

_ Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe .

_ M'aider . Je veux dire , je t'ai dit que je ne ressentais rien pour toi . J'ai fait en sorte de d'éviter le plus possible et tu es encore là à m'aider . Dis-je en regardant le sol honteuse .

Isaac observait Christie , il voulait la serrer fort contre lui et lui dire que tout irait bien mais il était incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire . Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre et la seul chose qu'il désirait était de goûter une nouvelle fois ses lèvres . Son contact lui manquait tellement et il voulait le retrouver .

_ Hey ! chuchota-t-il en prenant son visage pour la faire le regarder . Tu peux me pousser loin autant que tu veux mais je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive . S'exclama-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts .

Je me laissais absorbé par son contact et pencha un peu plus ma joue dans sa paume quand je me rappelais que je n'étais pas censer faire ça . Je me reculais et me remis en marche en ignorant la présence d'Isaac . Au bout de quelque minutes silencieuse , j'aperçus enfin ma voiture et poussais un soupir de soulagement que cette randonné embarrassante allait se terminé .

J'ouvris mon coffre et pris mon arc des mains d'Isaac et le rangea dans mon sac de sport .

Je m'appretais à rentrer dans ma voiture quand je vis qu'Isaac s'était arrêter et me regardait .

_ Hum … tu as besoin d'un tour ? Demandais-je incertaine .

_ Je peux marcher ! Dit-il en se retournant vers la forêt .

_ Isaac ! Hélais-je pour le retenir . Tu m'as sauver la vie , je crois que te donner un tour est le moindre que je puisse faire . dis-je en tenant la portière conducteur .

Isaac entra et je pris ma veste en cuir de la banquette arrière pour l'enfiler . L'air s'était rafraîchit et je sentais les frissons s'installer le long de ma colonne vertébrale .

Je mis le contact et me dirigeais en direction de la maison de Scott . La tension dans la voiture était palpable et le silence commençait vraiment à être pesant . J'allumais la radio et Us baby bear bones You fut tout ce que nous pouvions entendre . Je me sentais mal et voulu changer la station mais Isaac me devança et coupa totalement la radio . Je détachais mon regard de la route quelque seconde et le regarda perplexe .

_ J'ai essayer tu sais ! Lâcha-t-il si bas que je faillit ne pas l'entendre .

_ Essayer quoi ? Demandais-je ébahit .

_ De me rapprocher d'Allison . Je me suis dit que si je me rapprochais d'une autre fille , peut-être ce serait plus facile d'oublier la douleur que je ressentais mais en réalité , ça ne la fit qu'empirer .

Je serrais mon volant à chacun de ses mots . Je pouvais voir qu'il souffrait autant que je souffrais et je m'en voulais tellement pour le blesser . Isaac avait assez souffert dans sa vie passé et je m'étais promis de ne jamais lui faire du mal comme son père ou sa famille l'avait blesser mais aujourd'hui , je n'étais pas mieux que son père . Je connaissais la teneur de ses sentiments et je connaissais que trop les miens et pourtant je me forçais à le pousser loin .

_ Isaac , je …

_ Ne te sens pas obliger de dire quoique ce soit . J'ai bien compris que tu n'éprouvais pas les mêmes sentiments seulement je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi et pourtant dieu seul sait le nombre de fois que j'ai essayer . Chaque fois que je vois ton visage ou que je sens ton odeur , j'ai ce sentiment écrasant dans ma poitrine .

_ Je suis désolé , Isaac . M'excusais-je lamentablement . J'aimerais être suffisamment loin pour ne pas te faire souffrir .

_ C'est ça le problème . Lâcha-t-il . Quand tu es loin de moi , c'est encore pire .

Nous étions maintenant devant la maison Mccall et je fixais la route devant moi , je ne pouvais pas le regarder . Si je croisais ses yeux bleu , je savais que je me mettrais à pleurer et je ne serais plus en mesure de me tenir loin de lui . Bon sang , s'était déjà assez dur d'être à côté de lui alors quand il me disait ce qu'il ressentait s'était encore pire . Je sentais les larmes monter et je me mordais la lèvres pour les contenir . Je ne pouvais pas craquer devant lui , la seule chose que je voulais plus que tout en ce moment était d'être dans ses bras et sentir sa chaleur m'envelopper .

Isaac regarda Christie et pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur saccadé et ne savait pas comment les interpréter . Elle évitait tout contact visuel avec lui et il sentit un nouveau trou se creuser dans sa poitrine . Il regardait par la vitre passager la maison Mccall et soupira . Il s'accordait un dernier coup d'œil sur la jeune fille à côté de lui et descendit en silence .

_ Bonne nuit , Christie ! Lâcha-t-il avant de fermer la portière .

Elle démarra aussitôt et bientôt la voiture était hors de porter .

Après avoir pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit après être rentrer des bois , j'avais tenter de m'endormir mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier les mots d'Isaac . Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'infiltrer dans mon esprit et d'amplifier ce sentiment écrasant de douleur constante . Je regardais mon téléphone et vis que l'école commençait dans moins de deux heures . Je sortis du lit et alla sous la douche . J'allumais le jet et me recroquevilla dans la baignoire avant de laisser les larmes se mélanger avec l'eau chaude .

Le printemps était enfin arriver de sorte que je choisissais de porter un short taille haute noir en cuir et boutonna une chemise aux imprimer floraux que je rentrais dans mon short . Je chaussais des escarpins noir à plate-orme et me dirigea vers mon miroir . Je laissais mes cheveux bouclés tomber dans mon dos et nouais une partie de ceux-ci en une tresse complexe en haut de ma tête .

J'entrais dans la cuisine et trouva mon oncle attablé avec Allison .

_ Matin, Christie! Héla mon oncle.

_ Matin ! Dis-je exténué en prenant une pomme avant de me diriger vers la porte .

_ Christie , attends ! Dit Allison en sortant à son tour .

Je retenue l'ascenseur pour elle et elle entra dans un silence gêné .

_ Tu vas bien ? Finit-elle par demander .

_ Je vais bien , t'inquiète pas .

_ Tu es sûr ? J'ai t'ai entendu pleurer cette nuit . Dit-elle peiné .

_ Juste un autre de ses cauchemars . Mentis-je en évitant son regard .

_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voyais ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent juste à ce moment et je fus soulager instantanément , je me précipitais hors de l'ascenseur et fonça droit à ma voiture en ignorant le regard d'Allison dans mon dos .

Je sortais de ma troisième période et marchais en direction de la cafétéria quand je fus tirer par le bras en direction des tables à l'extérieur du lycée . Je finis par reconnaître Stiles et Scott .

_ Attends , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je irrité .

_ Il est hors de question que l'ont te laisse seule avec ce qui nous arrive et ne me nous dit pas qu'il ne t'arrive rien non plus , Allison et Isaac nous ont tous raconter ! Me réprimanda Stiles en m'amenant vers la table de pique-nique où Isaac , Lydia et Allison étaient déjà assit .

_ Scott ? Priais-je . S'il te plaît , tu sais que je ne veux pas m'asseoir là-bas ! Dis-je sachant qu'il me comprenait .

Scott stoppa Stiles dans sa course et me donna un regard plein de compréhension .

_ Stiles , nous laisser , s'il te plaît ! Dit-il en faisant signe à la table .

Il hésita un instant puis accepta sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire . Scott me prit par l'épaule et me guida dans le couloir du lycée et s'arrêta devant une rangée de casier .

_ Écoute , je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu changes d'avis sur tes sentiments envers Isaac mais peu importe ce que tu essaies de faire croire aux autres cela ne marche pas sur moi et tu le sais . S'exclama-t-il en me prenant les épaules .

_ Je dois juste rester loin de lui . Dis-je la voix rauque presque sur le point de craquer .

_ Très bien mais tu dois faire un effort . Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous arrive et nous devons absolument le comprendre , d'accord ? Alors juste faire un effort .

_ Bien ! M'avouais-je vaincu en le dépassant .

Je marchais jusqu'à la table où mes amis se trouvaient déjà et évita de croiser le regard d'Allison et Isaac .

_ Christie ! Héla Lydia apparemment heureuse de me voir .

Je m'asseillais maladroitement en face de Lydia quand Scott me poussa au bout du banc de sorte que je me trouvais en face de Isaac maintenant . Je le maudis intérieurement et sortis un de mes bouquins pour éviter de croiser leurs regards . Je commençais à gribouiller des notes sur mon cahier en essayant de faire abstraction des yeux poser sur moi .

_ Christie ? Allô , Christie , ici la terre ! Cria Stiles agité en passant sa main devant moi .

_ Quoi ? Aboyais-je irrité en le regardant .

Il recula légèrement surpris par mon ton et je constatais que tout les autres me regardaient aussi ébahit .

_ Who , qui ressemble comme si tu allais me tuer ! Déclara Stiles sarcastique .

_ Pas encore mais l'idée pourrait me traverser l'esprit ! Répondis-je ironique .

J'aperçus Isaac et Allison tressaillir pour cacher leur amusement et mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire imperceptible .

_ Bon , qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Se risqua Stiles .

Je sentis le regard de tous les autres sur moi et aussitôt mon cœur s'accéléra à la simple pensée de se que je voyais .

_ Euh … déglutis-je . Rien d'important . Finis-je en retournant à mon gribouillage .

_ Rien d'important ? Répéta Lydia consterné . Christie ? Tu as failli recevoir une flèche ne pleine tête parce que tu étais en pleine transe !

_ Oubliez ça ! Ordonnais-je . Je t'avais dit que s'était une mauvaise idée ! Dis-je à l'attention de Scott en me levant prête à partir .

_ Attends ! Exigea Allison en me retenant par le poignet .

Je croisais les prunelles noisettes de ma meilleure amie et réalisais à quel point , elle me manquait . Je poussais un soupir et me rasseyais à côté de Stiles .

Un silence tendu s'installa entre nous et je me permis un regard sur Isaac . Je repensais à notre discussion de la nuit dernière et je sentis ma plaie béante s'agrandir . Je savais que cela était dur pour lui de m'avoir à proximité et cela était encore plus dur pour moi , même s'il n'en n'avait même pas conscience . Je regrettais tellement que Derek ne soit pas présent , il pourrait m'aider à passer à travers tous cela . Nous n'avions même pas échanger un seul mot depuis que je m'étais réveiller de la mort et la dernière fois que je l'avais vue , son ex m'avait empoissonné pour l'obtenir de son côté .

_ OK, donc ce qui arrive à une personne qui a une expérience de mort imminente et sort de celui-ci et de voir les choses? Se lança Stiles en rompant le silence entre nous .

Je n'avais toujours pas quitter Isaac des yeux , il était concentrer sur son livre de sorte que j'avais vue sur ses boucles blondes de couleur sable . Je l'ai avaient toujours trouver craquante en plus de sa mâchoire carré . La sensation de sa peau lisse sous mes doigts me manquait horriblement et à la simple pensée de le toucher mon cœur palpita plus rapidement . Le bout de mes doigts me chatouillait et tout mon corps fut parcouru d'électricité .

_ Et est incapable de dire ce qui est vrai ou pas? Ajouta Allison en me donnant un regard signifiant -je-t'ai-vue- . J'écarquillais les yeux comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture et reporta immédiatement mon attention sur mon livre .

_ Et est hanté par des visions démoniaques de parents morts? Termina Lydia .

_ Ils sont tous enfermés parce qu'ils sont fous. Répondit Isaac sarcastique en levant la tête en même temps qu'il posa son crayon .

Je le regardais et essaya de cacher mon amusement .  
_ Ha ! Ha ! Ria sombrement Stiles pas amuser du tout . Peux-tu au moins essayer d'être utile, s'il te plaît? Ajouta Stiles agacé .

_ Pendant la moitié de mon enfance, j'ai été enfermé dans un congélateur. Donc, être utile est une sorte de nouveau pour moi. Rétorqua Isaac sarcastiquement .

Je le regardais et lui donna un regard lourd de signification . Ils étaient deux idiot , je savais que Stiles ne pouvait pas le supporter depuis qu'il l'avait attaqué quand il avait voulu tuer Lydia et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison le sentiment était réciproque pour Isaac .  
_ Hé, mec, es-tu encore entrain d'exploiter ça ? Répliqua Stiles agacé .

_ Oui, peut-être que je suis encore exploiter . Répondit Isaac sarcastique .

_ OK, Stiles , tu as fini ? Dis-je agacé par leur lutte inutile quand je vis que Stiles allait répliquer .

Mon intervention attira tout les regard sur moi et je vis l'incompréhension sur le visage d'Isaac .

_ Quoi tu le défend maintenant ? Demanda Stiles en pointant le loup en face de moi .

Je me sentais idiote pour avoir laisser mon intérêt pour Isaac se libérer aussi facilement et m'apprêtais à répliquer un mensonge quand une jolie brune asiatique se posta au bout de notre table .  
_ Salut. Dit Scott intéressé par notre visiteur .  
_ Salut, désolé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'entendre de ce que vous les gars parlaient. Et je pense que je pourrais réellement savoir ce que vous parlez. Il y a un mot tibétain pour cela. C'est ce qu'on appelle "Bardo" . Il signifie littéralement ''entre-deux." L'état entre la vie et la mort. Expliqua-t-elle .  
_ Et ils vous appellent ? Demanda Lydia en prenant son air supérieur qu'elle réservait aux gens non populaire .

_ Kira. Répondit Scott attirant le regard d'Allison . Elle est dans notre classe d'histoire.

Je pouvais voir la jalousie dans les yeux d'Allison et je ressentis l'envie de la cajoler et d'avoir une de nos conversation de fille comme avant .  
_ Alors tu parles du Bardo dans le bouddhisme tibétain ou indien? Demanda Lydia intéressé .

_ Les deux, je suppose. Mais tout ce que vous venez de dire? Tout ce qui se passe au Bardo. Il existe différents états progressistes où vous pouvez avoir des hallucinations. Certains vous voyez, certains vous venez entendre. Et vous pouvez avoir la visite de divinités paisibles et courroucées.  
_ Divinités courroucées? Demandais-je curieuse .

_ Et à quoi elles ressembles? Demanda Stiles .

_ Comme des démons.  
_ Démons. S'exclama Stiles en nous regardant . Pourquoi pas? Dit-il sarcastique .

_ Qui sons de mieux en mieux ! Murmurais-je pour moi-même mais les deux loups se tournèrent vers moi .

Je les ignorais et porta mon attention sur Kira .

_ Attends, s'il y a différents états progressistes, alors quel est le dernier? Demanda Allison alarmé . _ Mort. Vous mourez. Répliqua Kira ne sachant pas l'impact de ce qu'elle venait réellement de dire .

Stiles et Scott m'avaient appelé pour me demander de les rejoindre chez un certain M. Tate pour aider le père de Stiles à résoudre une affaire . Je me précipitais dans mon SUV et les rejoignaient . Dès que je descendis de mon camion , je fus une nouvelle fois tirée par Stiles .

_ Tu as sérieusement besoin d'arrêter de faire ça ! Dis-je exaspéré .

_ On a pas vraiment le temps ! Contra Stiles en m'emmenant derrière la maison .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Chuchotais-je à Scott .

Scott et Stiles m'expliquèrent que son père avait enquêter sur une affaire lors d'une pleine lune où une petite fille et sa mère étaient morte et une autre petite fille avait disparu et que nous étions là pour que Scott puisse obtenir une odeur de la jeune fille disparu .

_ Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut la retrouver ? Demandais-je sceptique .

_ Nous devons essayer pour mon père ! Répondit Stiles .

_ Bien ! Dis-je en lui donnant un tape réconfortante sur le dos . Stiles tira la porte arrière la faisant grincer et Scott et moi lui donnèrent un regard meurtrier . Il haussa les épaules en signe de reddition et ouvrit la porte rapidement la faisant grincer encore plus et nous nous pressions dans la maison .

_ De nouvelles preuves ? J'entendis un homme demander venant du salon .

_ Peut-être ! Répondit le père de Stiles .

Je suivis Scott à l'étage et entra dans la chambre d'une petite fille . Je ressentis de la peine pour ce pauvre homme , il avait tout perdu en une seul nuit et de voir cette chambre intacte me fit de la peine . Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais fait le deuil de sa famille et j'avais de l'empathie pour l'homme .

Nous nous mirent à chercher partout dans la pièce un objet ou un vêtement avec l'odeur de Malia mais rien ne fonctionnait .

_ Tout ce que je sens est une odeur animale. Expliqua Scott agacé .  
_ Quel genre d'animal? Demanda Stiles .

J'entendis un grognement animal venant de la porte et fis volte-face et attrapa l'avant-bras de Scott effrayé par la vue du gros rottweiler .

_ Chien. Répondit Scott en déglutissant .

Stiles se stoppa et regarda dans notre direction avant de s'accrocher à mon bras clairement effrayer lui aussi .  
_ Salut, chiot. Dit-il à l'attention du colosse qui ne lui fit que grogner encore plus .  
_ Débarrasses-toi de lui . Ordonnais-je à Scott sans lâcher son bras .  
_ Moi?

_ Oui, toi . Brille tes yeux à lui , quelque chose, être l'Alpha. Suggéra Stiles sarcastique .  
_ Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas de contrôle.  
_ Bon, mon pote, tu vas devoir essayer quelque chose. Belle doggy .

_ Apollo! Apollo, tais-toi! Cria M. Tate du salon . La ferme ! Hurla-t-il .

Le chien se mis à pleurer et se retourna en direction de son maître . Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et me remis à mon investigation .

_ Ici. Essayes ça. Dis-je en lui tendant un ours en peluche .  
_ Quelque chose? Demanda Stiles tendit que Scott reniflait l'ours que je lui avait donné .

_ Tout ce que je sens est ce chien. Avoua Scott frustré .

Nous marchions maintenant en direction de mon camion et attendirent le Shérif de sortir de la maison .

_ Tu devrais rentrée ! Déclara Scott . Nous t'appellerons si jamais on à trouver quoique ce soit .

_ Êtes-vous entrain de m'exclure ? Demandais-je vexé .

_ Ce n'est pas ça mais tu devrais vraiment rentrée et avoir une conversation avec Allison . Je veux dire nous avons été ensemble tout le temps et je ne t'ai pas vue parler à Allison depuis longtemps .

_ Et si c'est justement ce que je recherche ? Rétorquais-je .

_ Christie , juste allée ! Dit-il lasse .

_ Bien ! Dis-je agacé en montant dans mon SUV .

Une fois à la maison , je me précipitais dans ma salle de bain et me changea dans un short en coton à carreaux rouge et blanc et passais un tee-shirt blanc col V et à manches longues .

Je sortis mes devoirs et les posa sur mon lit avant de m'y asseoir , je n'avais strictement rien à faire

Je sortis chercher des bâtonnés de réglisse et me réinstallais devant mon livres de chimie en mordillant dans le bonbon à l'anis .

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et lui dit d'entrer . Je levais la tête de mon équation et constatais que s'était Allison.

_ Allison ? Demandais-je surprise d'une voix presque inaudible .

_ Je voulais voir si tu allais bien ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse .

_ Oh … soufflais-je . Je vais bien ! Dis-je en retournant à mon livre .

_ Bon , bien ! Dit-elle maladroitement . Je vais-je vais y aller alors ! Finit-elle en sortant .

Je poussais un soupir me maudissant déjà pour ce que j'allais faire .

_ Allison , attend ! Appelais-je en la regardant .

Elle fit volte-face aussitôt et je ne pus réprimer un sourire face à son empressement .

Je me décalais en m'appuyant sur ma tête de lit et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit . Elle accepta et s'asseyait en face de moi .

_ Je suis désolé ! Lâchais-je après un long silence .

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise . Pour m'avoir éviter depuis plusieurs semaine ? Ou pour avoir agit comme une vraie garce envers moi et Isaac ? Me défia-t-elle .

_ Allison , tu dois comprendre que s'est vraiment dangereux d'être autour de moi . Ce que je vois est totalement différent de ce que Scott , Stiles et toi voyez . J'ai peur , tu comprends ? Finis-je dans un murmure me sentant faible par ma déclaration .

_ Christie ! Dit-elle en me prenant la main comme avant . Tu sais que je suis là , tu peux tout me dire .

_ Je ne crois pas que cette fois-ci , je peux ! Contrais-je en regardant nos mains ensemble .

_ Hey ! Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle doucement .

_ Bien sur , je te confierais ma vie ! Dis-je certaine .

_ Alors ne me pousse pas loin . Tu es ma sœur et je n'en peux plus de te voir éloigné . Si nous devons être folle autant que nous le soyons à deux . Plaisanta-t-elle .

Je riais silencieusement en évitant son regard . J'étais en plein combat intérieur , ne sachant pas si je devais lui dire ou pas mais elle me manquait tellement et Scott avait raison . Je devais avoir une conversation avec elle . Je devais la protéger et je ne pouvais pas le faire si je la tenais à l'écart .

_ Tu dois me promettre que tu ne le diras à personne , pas même Lydia ! Dis-je solennelle .

Elle hocha et je commençais à lui raconter tous ce qui m'étais arrivé durant ma mort temporaire . Elle ne dit pas un mot , se contentant d'écouter et de hocher la tête quand il le fallait . Elle finit par comprendre mes raisons de mon éloignement et me serra la main plus fort quand des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues .

_ Je penses toujours que tu n'aurais pas du envoyer Isaac loin ! Exposa Allison .

_ Je sais . Je souffre à chaque fois que je le vois ! Avouais-je piteusement .

_ Tu devrais lui parler !

_ Quoi ? Allison , j'ai pris son cœur et la broyer dans mes mains . Il ne voudra plus jamais me faire confiance .

_ Tu exagères un peu !

_ OK , peut-être mais …

_ Tu l'aimes oui ou non ? Me coupa-t-elle .

_ Bien sur que je l'aimes !

_ Bien alors parles lui et arrange les choses . Dit-elle en me donnant un câlin avant de me laisser seule dans ma chambre .

Je me laissais retomber sur mon lit et poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux . Pourquoi tout était devenue si difficile ? Je venais de tout dire à Allison et je me sentais en quelque sorte libérer mais Isaac se serait une affaire différente . Et puis , je ne savais même pas si je pourrais me remettre avec lui . Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas non plus . Peut-être que je lui avais vraiment briser le cœur et il ne me restait plus qu'à aller de l'avant et le laisser seul .

J'étais tellement épuisé que le sommeil m'emporta en quelque seconde et bientôt je fus absorbé dans le néant .

_Je retombais sur mon lit avec Isaac juste au-dessus de moi . Il laissa son corps se coller au miens et collaient ses lèvres aux miennes . Je lui donnais un baiser grave et il me mordit le bas de ma lèvres . Je poussais un soupir et il prit cela comme un accès . Sa langue dominait la mienne et bientôt il prit les reines de notre baiser . Je me détachais de lui reprendre mon souffle et il reporta ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoires avant de descendre le long de mon cou . Je me redressais et retirais mon tee-shirt lui laissant regarder ma poitrine . Il carressa mon ventre nue et y déposa de doux baiser qui me firent frémir de plaisir . _

__ Isaac ? Soufflais-je . _

__ Hmm ! Christie ! Souffla-t-il dans mon visage . _

__ Je suis vraiment désolé . _

__ Oublie ça . _

_Je le regardais et il passait son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête , je profitais de son torse musclé et touchais ses abdominaux quand son sang giclait sur mon visage et je vis une épée dépassé de son abdomen . Je poussais un crie terrifié ._

Je me redressais encore horrifié de mon cauchemars et essayais de calmer ma respiration sifflante . J'étais en sueur et mon cœur battait la chamade de sorte qu'il était sur le point de me lâcher . La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interpellais et je me dirigeais jusqu'à mon sac pour regarder mon I phone .

J'avais reçue un message de Stiles alors je l'ouvrit .

**De Stiles : **

**Rendez-vous à la préserve , nous allons à la recherche du corps ! **

Je sautais dans un pantalon de yoga et chaussa mes basket avant d'enfiler mon gilet à capuche et filer rejoindre les garçons .

_ Vous savez, si mon père à raison cela signifie qu'il y a un autre loup-garou dans la ville que nous n'avons pas encore rencontré. Conclut Stiles que nous marchions maintenant dans les bois à la recherche du corps de Malia .  
_ Je sais. Répondit Scott en regardant la direction que nous devions prendre sur son téléphone .  
_ Si cela s'avère être quelque chose comme triplets qui forment dans, comme, un chien à trois têtes de l'enfer, je suis sérieux pas pour cela. Divaguait Stiles sarcastique .  
_ Ouais. Moi non plus. Dis-je en accord avec Stiles .  
_ Surtout si je ne peux même plus contrôler ma propre transformation.

Soudain un hurlement d'animal retentit et Stiles se rattrapait à Scott et fit tomber son cellulaire dans un fossé dans le processus .

_ Sérieux , Stiles ? Dis-je agacé tendit que Scott le fussilait du regard .

_ Désolé, mon pote. Je déteste tellement les coyotes. Ils sonnent toujours comme ils malmènent quelques minuscules, petit animal sans défense.  
_ Il fonctionne toujours. Dit Scott en ramassant son téléphone .  
_ Permet-moi de voir la lampe de poche. Dis-je en récupérant la lampe des mains de Stiles pour éclairer ce qui m'avait interpellé . Je pense que nous l'avons trouvé. Criais-je en courant jusqu'à l'épave d'une voiture bleue .

_ Euh … Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener ? N'est-ce pas la preuve? Demanda Scott en me suivant vers la squelette de la voiture .

_ Probablement trop d'une douleur dans le cul pour la sortir . Conclut Stiles .

J'illuminais l'intérieur de la voiture à la recherche de quelque chose quand Stiles trouva quelque chose .  
_ Regardez ça . Voir ceux-là? S'exclama-t-il en passant ses propre doigts sur les rayures . Griffes d'animaux seraient plus proches , non?

_ Beaucoup plus près. Dis-je en comprenant à qui elles appartenaient .  
_ Ensuite, il était un loup-garou. Exprima Scott en me regardant .  
_ Donc, mon père avait raison. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Un autre cris retentit et Stiles me fit sursauter en me sautant dessus .  
_ Je crois que je viens d'avoir une crise cardiaque mineure. Se défendit-il en se tenant la poitrine .

Je cherchais Scott des yeux et constatais qu'il avait marcher de l'autre côté de l'épave de la voiture . _ Hey, Stiles, Christie ! Hélas-t-il .

Je le rejoignais et aperçus le coyote qui se tenait juste devant nous , je me maudissais intérieurement pour n'avoir pas apporter mes armes , ne serait-ce que mes dagues chinoises .

Scott me retint en tenant sa main devant moi protecteur .

_ S'il vous plaît dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Nous demanda Stiles en se rapprochant de nous .  
_ Je le vois. Déclara Scott sans quitter le coyote des yeux .

Le coyote se mit à courir dans l'autre direction et je me mis en exécution derrière Scott . Ils couraient tout les deux à une vitesse surhumaine et il m'était incroyablement difficile de les suivre. J'aperçus Scott au loin puis plus rien , je me mis à courir plus vite quand je me stoppais juste à temps devant une énorme falaise . Je vis Scott s'éloigner et frappa le sol d'agacement .

**Bon et bien , voici le 1er chapitre de la saison 3b . J'espère que vous l'avez aimer et que je n'ai pas déçu vos attentes . **

**En tout cas , j'attends avec impatience vos avis parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit je l'ai vraiment bossé ce chapitre . C'est mon plus long et je crois que je vais en avoir encore plus long durant cette saison car l'intrigue est tellement riche que il y a des tas de choses à exploiter :) **

**Avis , Avis , Avis . S'il vous plaît :D **

**Je vous aimes les gars ;) **


	45. More bad than god

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre:) **

**Je tiens à remercier TWIX13 et Aliciasellers75 d'avoir examiner mon dernier chapitre . **

Je marchais aux côtés de Scott maintenant et il me remplissait sur ce qu'il avait découvert . La petite fille qui se nommait Malia était en fait le coyote . J'aperçus Stiles au loin et nous nous rapprochions de lui .

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. L'informa Scott quand nous étions assez proche .  
_ Moi aussi . S'enquit Stiles en nous faisant signe de le suivre .

Il marcha jusqu'à une sorte de grotte et je présentais un sentiment de déjà vue . C'était comme si j'étais déjà venue ici . Les murs me semblait étrangement familier .

_ C'est un repaire coyote. Expliqua Stiles .  
_ Coyote-garou . Le corrigeais-je en me souvenant de la découverte de Scott .  
_ Vous voyez cela? Demanda Stiles en attrapant une doudoune bleu . Il s'agit de Malia. Rappelez-vous, il est le même que celui qu'elle portait sur la photo.  
_ Nous ne devrions pas être ici.  
_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ Elle ne va pas revenir maintenant. Nous venons envahi sa maison. Notre parfum va être partout. Expliquais-je en me frappant mentalement pour ma stupidité .

_ Si elle ne va pas revenir ici, où ce qu'elle va aller?

_ Je ne sais pas. Répondit honnêtement Scott .  
_ Pouvez-vous la retrouver maintenant? Vous pensez que vous avez son parfum?

_ Peut-être. Mais je suis mieux quand je suis un loup plein. Et j'ai toujours peur que si je le fais, je ne serai pas en mesure de revenir en arrière.  
_ Et s'est bien . Le rassurais-je . Nous allons trouver un moyen .

_ La porte est toujours ouverte. Conclut Stiles .

Je le regardais perplexe ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire .  
_ Si je ne peux pas obtenir de Derek, on va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour aider.

_ Quelqu'un à eu de ses nouvelles ? Demandais-je inquiète pour le loup-garou .

Les deux garçons devant moi haussèrent les épaules et j'étais de plus en plus inquiète . Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle et même si s'était Derek Hales dont nous parlions il ne restait jamais longtemps sans donner signe de vie .  
_ Il s'agit essentiellement d'une scène de crime, non? Demanda Stiles me tirant de mes pensées.

_ Je pense qu'il pourrait être un peu hors de la ligue de mon patron. Répondit Scott .  
_ Et plus à mon papa.

Stiles avait appeler son père et maintenant plusieurs patrouille de police nous avait rejoins sur la scène du crime . Le shérif Stilinski nous rejoignait et nous prit à part .

_ Tu es sûr que c'était elle? Demanda-t-il à Scott incetain .

_ Je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Et ils brillaient comme les miens.  
_ Il est logique, papa.  
_ Mais ce n'était pas une fille. C'était un coyote à quatre pattes, non? Répliqua John encore sceptique du monde des loup-garou .

_ Bon, d'accord. Avoua Stiles agité . Mais oui, Tu vois, c'est le point que nous n'avons pas exactement avons encore compris.  
_ D'accord, mais si c'était la pleine lune et elle a changé alors que sa mère était au volant, alors tout aurait pu arrivé. Dis-je pour le convaincre que nous avions raison .  
_ Des choses horribles auraient pu se passer. Ajouta Stiles . Éventrer , déchiquetage, déchirer les choses. Ce qui est probablement ce qui a causé l'accident. Continua-t-il d'un ton dramatique . Penses-y, papa . Ils sont au volant, Malia commence à changer, elle est hors de contrôle, provoque l'accident et tout le monde meurt sauf pour Malia. Elle-même, se blâme, va à courir dans les bois et devient finalement pris au piège à l'intérieur du corps d'un coyote.  
_ C'est logique. Dis-je en accord avec Stiles .  
_ Dans un conte populaire chinois. Rétorqua John après un soupir . Garçons , Christie , c'est de la folie. J'ai besoin de gardé ça sous silence. Les trois d'entre vous, pas un mot. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un entende à ce sujet. Je ne veux surtout pas que M. Tate entende à ce sujet.

Juste au même moment le père stupide de Scott débarqua avec M. Tate qui était complètement bouleversé . L'agent Mccall prit Scott à part et je me reculais dans un coin et pris mon cellulaire. Je fis défiler mes contact et appela Derek .

J'entendis les tonalités sonner dans le vide et bientôt le bip me signalant la messagerie les remplaçait .

_ Hmm ! Commençais-je . Derek , c'est christie . Euh … je ne sais pas où tu es mais on à vraiment besoin de toi ici . Il se passe des choses inquiétante et on a besoin de toi . J'ai besoin de toi . Je me fais du soucis pour toi . Lâchais-je faiblement . Hum … enfin , bref rappel moi dès que tu as eu ce message , s'il plaît . Terminais-je embarrassé avant de raccroché .

Je me tournais vers les garçons et vis que Scott me dévisageait perplexe mais je choisissais d'ignorer son regard et regardait le père de Scott et celui de Stiles avoir une conversation agité .

Je fus bientôt rejointe par Stiles et Scott .

Une fois à la maison , je remplissais Allison sur tout les détails et nous nous mirent à faire quelque recherche sur les coyotes-garous .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je à Allison quand je m'aperçus qu'elle me regardait .

_ Rien . C'est juste que je suis contente de t'avoir retrouver ! Dit-elle gaiement .

_ Moi aussi ! Répondis-je dans un sourire .

Je regardais l'horloge et constatais que nous avions été éveillé tout le reste de la nuit et que le lycée commençait dans moins d'une heure et demie . Je laissais Allison se préparer et me dirigea dans ma chambre . J'étais exténué mais le simple fait d'avoir partagé ce moment avec Allison me gardait de bonne humeur .

Je boutonnais mon jean noir et passais un débardeur rose pâle par dessus . Je remontais la fermeture de mes bottes plate noir jusqu'au genou et pris mon blouson en cuir avant de sortir .

J'entrais dans le lycée et marcha jusqu'à mon casier et y déposa mes livres dont je n'avais pas besoin pour mes premières périodes . Je serrais mes livres contre ma poitrine et commençais à marcher en direction de mon prochain cours quand j'aperçus Isaac au loin . Il croisait mon regard et je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite . Je levais ma main et lui donna une légère vague et un petit sourire gêné . Il parut d'abord surpris mais il me redonna mon signe de main avec un grand sourire de sa propre fabrication et je sentis mes membres se réchauffé . Isaac n'était pas du genre à sourire mais quand il vous donnait un vrai sourire sincère vous ne pouviez pas l'ignorer , il était tellement beau .

Je me remis en marche pour ma prochaine période et m'installais à l'une des tables vides .

La cloche sonnait pour la quatrième fois de la journée et je me précipitais hors de la classe quand je fus attraper par Scott . Il avait l'air paniqué et ma demander de le suivre . Il me conduisait jusqu'au vestiaires des garçons et quand nous arrivions , il était encerclé par le père de Stiles et trois autres policier .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Malia a attaquer Kira ?

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je éberlué .

_ Nous ne savons pas mais nous devons faire quelque chose et vite parce qu'ils comptent l'abattre .

_ Mais ils ne peuvent pas . Ce n'est pas un animal , Scott . Il y a une fille à l'intérieur . Plaidais-je soucieuse .

_ Scott , Christie . Hélas Stiles dans en sortant du vestiaire pour nous rejoindre .

Nous le regardions perplexe .

_ Je pense que je sais ce qu'elle cherchait. Déclara Stiles en sortant une poupée que je reconnaîtrais entre mille .  
_ Tu as pris la poupée de la voiture? Demanda Scott .

_ Attends , où as-tu trouvez ça ? Demandais-je en transe .

_ Dans la voiture , pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles alarmé par mon état .

_ Oh mon dieu . Non , non . C'est pas possible . Ça ne peut pas arriver . Dis-je frénétiquement .

Je sentais mes poumons se resserrer et bientôt l'air me manquait . Je reconnaîtrais cette poupée même si j'avais les yeux fermer . Elle était la poupée de mon rêve . C'est pourquoi la grotte m'étais familière . J'étais déjà venue . Plus les choses faisait sens et plus je perdais pied . L'hyperventilation me gagnait et si je ne me calmais pas bientôt j'allais probablement m'évanouir .

_ Christie , Christie ! Appela Scott paniqué .

_ Je ne-je ne-je ne peux pas-je peux pas … haletais-je en essayant de sortir un mot .

_ Je crois qu'elle fais une crise de panique . Vite , il faut l'emmener quelque part . Ordonna Stiles encore plus paniqué que Scott .

Je sentis les bras de Scott et Stiles me tirer quelque part mais je ne pouvais pas discerner l'endroit où je me trouvais . Ma vue devenait brouiller et bientôt des points noir se mirent à voler devant ma vision .

_ Christie , aller . Christie , respire . Hurla Scott maintenant que nous étions seul .

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! Paniqua Stiles .

_ Tu as une idée ? Renchérit sèchement Scott .

_ Je ne sais pas ! Paniqua-t-il .

_ Christie ? Entendis-je Isaac hurler .

_ Comment tu as su ? Demanda Stiles en regardant le loup .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Isaac en prenant le visage de Christie entre ses mains .

_ Embrasse-là ! Ordonna Stiles se souvenant de se que Lydia avait fait .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Isaac abasourdis .

_ Fais ce que je te dit !

Soudain , je sentais les lèvres d'Isaac s'abattre sur les miennes et l'air devenait de plus en plus facile. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser avant de me rappeler que je ne devrais pas . Je rompis notre baiser et le regarda ahurit . Je croisais ses yeux bleu océan et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Je me raclais la gorge et détourna les yeux embarrassé tout simplement pour rencontrer ceux de Stiles et Scott .

_ Dieu , merci ! Soupira Stiles comme si il venait de retenir sa respiration depuis des heures .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je épuisé .

_ Tu as fais une crise de panique . Répondit Scott soulagé .

_ Une crise de panique ? Répétais-je choqué .

_ Ouais .

_ Et le seul moyen de l'arrêter était de m'embrasser , c'est ça ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ Hum , il y avait probablement d'autres moyen mais s'était le seul qui m'est venue à l'esprit ! Répondit Stiles amusé .

_ Bien ! Lâchais-je sèchement en essayant de me relever mais constatais que Isaac était toujours sur moi .

Je le regardais et lui donna un regard pour qu'il se pousse de mon chemin mais il ne fit rien au lieu de cela , il avait toujours un petit sourire en coin et me dévisageait d'un air malicieux .

_ Isaac , je te remercie pour m'avoir sauver bien que cela aurait pu se faire autrement mais maintenant j'aimerais me lever ! Dis-je avec dédain .

Il se leva mais son sourire ne chuta pas pour autant au contraire , il s'agrandit et maintenant il arborait un air arrogant et fière de lui-même .

Il l'avait embrasser et même si elle agissait comme ci , elle n'en avait pas envie . Elle lui avait rendu son baiser et rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier . Cela faisait plusieurs semaine maintenant et il avait voulu faire ça depuis longtemps . Il avait entendu son cœur battre plus rapidement et maintenant il était persuadé qu'elle lui avait mentit . Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui , il savait que s'était faux et il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour l'avoir .

Après ma petite crise , nous avions décider de se rendre à la clinique vétérinaire pour obtenir de l'aide du patron de Scott . À présent , nous étions tous autour de la table d'opération et nous attendions les directives de Deaton .

_ Xylazine. C'est un tranquillisant pour chevaux. Pour une coyote-garou, espérer qu'il fonctionne en quelques secondes. Expliqua Deaton en posant le flacon sur la table . Je n'en ai que trois. Donc, quiconque va tire , il doit être un sacré bon tireur. Finit-il en me regardant d'un regard lourd de sens .  
_ Christie est un tireur parfait. Répondit Scott en me fixant .  
_ Elle avait l'habitude d'être. Le corrigea Isaac en me regardant à son tours .  
_ Elle peut le faire. Rétorqua Stiles en me donnant une pression sur la main pour me montrer son soutiens .

Je lui renvoya un léger sourire mais même si la confiance qu'ils avaient en moi me faisait chaud au cœur , Isaac avait raison . Je n'étais plus apte à tirer . _Bon sang , je n'arrivais même plus à tenir un pinceau sans le faire tomber . _  
_ Si nous parvenons à trouver la chose. Ajouta Isaac défaitiste .  
_ OK, quel est le point avec lui? Demanda Stiles sérieusement agacé par le loup devant lui. Sérieusement, je veux dire, quel est son but? Mis à part la négativité persistante et le foulard? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec l'écharpe de toute façon? C'est plus de 25 degrés dehors.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Stiles mais quand je vis le regard dur d'Isaac , je fis semblant de tousser ce qui étira un grand sourire sur le visage de Stiles qu'il utilisait pour narguer Isaac .  
_ Écoutez, je suis le à poser une question que personne ne veut demander. Comment pouvons-nous tourner un coyote de nouveau dans une fille, quand elle n'a pas été une fille de huit ans?

_ Je peux le faire. Répondit Scott incertain .  
_ Tu peux ? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Vous vous souvenez de la nuit que Pierre nous pris au piège dans l'école? Demanda Scott en nous regardant Stiles et moi . Dans la salle de gym, il était capable de me faire tourner en utilisant seulement sa voix. Deucalion a fait la même chose dans la distillerie. Expliqua-t-il en se remémorant ses moments .  
_ Il s'agit d'un coyote-garou, Scott. Qui sait si ça fonctionne même si tu peux trouver quelqu'un qui peut t'enseigner. Objecta Deaton .  
_ C'est pourquoi tu as appelé Derek, d'abord. Se rappela Stiles .  
_ Ouais, je pourrais l'essayer par moi-même. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai trop peur de même changer en seulement un loup-garou.  
_ Nous avons besoin d'un véritable Alpha. Lâcha Stiles ce qui attira un regard vexé de Scott . Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Un Alpha qui peut faire des choses Alpha. Vous savez, un Alpha qui peut obtenir ce que ça marche . Vous savez ? Se défendit Stiles .

_ Grand. Je suis un Alpha avec des problèmes de performance. Se plaigna Scott et je lui donnais un regard amusé .  
_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que Derek qui pourrait l'aider ? Demanda Deaton .

_ Je ne ferais pas confiance à Peter. Rétorqua immédiatement Isaac .  
_ Peut-être les jumeaux? Proposa Stiles et je me raidis instantanément .

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que j'étais devenue amis avec eux et surtout pas Isaac . Il avait plutôt mal pris le simple fait que je passe mon temps avec Scott alors si il savait que j'avais passer encore plus de temps avec Aiden et Ethan , ce serait pire . Je regrettais maintenant de l'avoir dit à Stiles , je lui avait fait confiance et vue la direction que la conversation prenait , je pourrais mettre ma main à couper que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que mon secret soit révéler .

_ Ils ne sont plus des Alphas. Après ce qu'à fait Jennifer, près de les tuer? Il a brisé cette partie d'entre eux.  
_ Oui, mais que faire si ils savent comment le faire? Insista Stiles .

_ Personne ne les a vu pendant des semaines. Le contredis Scott .

Stiles se tourna immédiatement vers moi et j'évitais le regard de toute les personnes de la salle en faisant semblant de m'intéressé à la table en métal .  
_ Eh bien, en fait, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Répondit-il en me fixant .

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda Scott choqué .

Je relevais la tête et vis le regard des deux loups poser sur moi . Ils étaient ébahit .

_ Me jeter sous le bus , merci , Stiles ! Lâchais-je irrité .

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ? Demanda Scott .

_ Notre petite Christie , juste ici ! Commença Stiles jubilant en me pointant du doigt . À passée les trois dernières semaines à sympathisé avec les jumeaux .

Un grognement retentit et je sursautais . Mon regard se posa sur Isaac et vit qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle . Il était furieux , je pouvais voir la jalousie transcender ses traits .

_ Isaac ! Appela Scott d'une voix ferme .

_ Très bien et si on se calmait ici ! Déclara Deaton d'une voix calme .

_ Je vais aller à l'extérieur ! Dis-je en me précipitant loin des garçons après avoir sorti mon I phone .

Une fois dans le parking de la clinique , je fis défiler mes contact et tomba sur le nom d'Aiden , j'appuyais et attendis trois tonalité avant que la voix du loup surgisse .

_Hey , jolie cœur !_

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça . Répondis-je agacé . _

_Bien , jolie cœur . Me taquina-t-il . Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_J'ai besoin de votre aide . En fait , Scott a besoin de votre aide . _

Je lui expliquais la situation et il me donna rendez-vous au loft de Derek . Je raccrochais et poussa un soupir d'appréhension quand je me trouvais devant la porte de la clinique . J'espérais que l'information avait été digérée par les deux loups et qu'ils s'étaient apaisé . Surtout , Isaac .

Je poussais la porte et me retrouva face à face avec les trois garçons , je leurs donnais un sourire embarrassé et Scott et Isaac me fusillaient du regard tendit que Stiles jubilait .

_ Vous allez rencontrer Lydia au lycée . Elle vous emmènera aux jumeaux tendit que moi je vais rentrer et me préparer . Expliquais-je .

_ Bien . Répondit Scott .

_ Quoi ? Non . Objecta Stiles . Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

_ Parce que les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi . Répondis-je comme si s'était une évidence .

_ Et depuis quand on doit écouter les jumeaux ? Répliqua Isaac aigre en me fixant .

_ Parce que je leurs fais confiance . Rétorquais-je sachant déjà que j'allais le regretter .

Le visage des trois garçons se décomposèrent , passant de la surprise à l'incrédulité pour Stiles et Scott et de la colère puis de la jalousie pour Isaac .

_ Okeyyyy ! Traîna Stiles en rompant le silence pesant . Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que le soleil se couche .

Nous sortions en même temps et je montais dans l'habitacle de mon SUV quand la portière passager s'ouvrit avant qu'Isaac monte à son tour .

Je le regardais incrédule et il me renvoya le même regard .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je surprise .

_ Je t'accompagne . Dit-il déterminé .

_ Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec Stiles et Scott ?

_ Oh , parce que tu préfère que je rencontre les jumeaux ? Répondit-il sarcastique .

_ Ouais … peut-être pas une bonne idée . Murmurais-je en mettant le contact .

Le trajet était silencieux , seul nos respirations et le bruit du moteur retentit . J'ignorais les regards qu'Isaac me donnait et essayais de faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt . Je pouvais encore sentir le goût des lèvres d'Isaac sur les miennes et l'avoir prêt de moi ne faisait qu'alimenter encore plus mon envie de recommencer .

Je m'arrêtais à un feux rouge et tambourinais le volant du bout des doigts nerveusement .

_ Alors on va parler de ce qui s'est passé ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Demanda Isaac confiant .

Je déglutis en me tournant lentement vers lui et croisais ses iris bleuté .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je en feignant l'ignorance .

_ Bien . Répondit-il brutalement . Alors tu comptes me parler des jumeaux dans ce cas ? Rétorqua-t-il énervé .

_ Tu veux vraiment parler des jumeaux ?

_ Non , probablement pas .

Je déposais Isaac à la maison Mccall malgré ses protestations et me dirigea en direction de l'appartement .

J'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone et maudissais intérieurement l'appelant . J'avais réussi à avoir une nuit sans cauchemars et il fallait que quelqu'un me réveille .

Je sortis du lit et lu le message de Stiles me disant que nous allions intervenir aujourd'hui et que Isaac était en route pour mon appartement .

Je soupirais fortement sachant que j'allais devoir une nouvelle fois faire face à Isaac et me traîna à ma penderie . Je passais une simple robe courte noir et enfilais des jambières noir avant de remonter la fermeture de mes cavalières .

Je me dirigeais à ma porte et percutais quelqu'un qui se trouvait juste devant .

_ Bon sang . Grommelais-je en relevant la tête seulement pour trouver Isaac . Isaac ?

_ Désolé . Dit-il en m'examinant de haut en bas d'un air aguicheur .

Je me sentis rougir et baissa la tête timidement avant de le passer en direction du bureau de Chris . J'ouvris la boite qui contenait le fusil d'assaut et Isaac se trouvait juste en face de moi en sortant les fiole de xylazine .

_ Tu penses que tu peux avoir une bonne odeur sur Malia? Sinon, nous allons être dans les bois pendant une longue période. Dis-je en sortant le fusil .  
_ J'ai une bonne serrure sur son parfum. Il est en fait assez fort. Dit-il .  
_ Qu'est-ce que ce est?

_ Urine . Dit-il avec l'un de ses sourires qui me faisait fondre .

Je lui donnais un sourire timide et le sien grandit encore plus quand bientôt une silhouette noir qui me terrifiait maintenant se posta juste devant Isaac le cachant de moi . Je pris instinctivement le fusil et le pointait droit sur le ninja noir . Quand une voix me ramena de mon hallucination.

_ Christie ! Criait Isaac en se tenant loin devant la porte maintenant .

_Oh, mon Dieu! Je suis tellement désolé. Haletais-je complètement paniqué . Je suis-je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je suis désolé. Dis-je en me retournant honteuse d'affronter son regard .

Mes yeux se portèrent sur mes mains qui tenait la fiole et elles tremblaient de plus en plus .  
_ Alors, mieux que les poignards chinois, je suppose. Tenta Isaac en se rapprochant de moi avec parcimonie.  
_ Comment suis-je censé aider quelqu'un si je suis comme ça? Que dois-je faire? Demandais-je terrifié .

_ Christie .Permet-moi de t'aider. Dit-il en se rapprochant plus prêt avant de refermer ses doigts sur ma main. Montre-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et croisais son doux regard et tentais de lui rendre son sourire .

Après avoir donner les directives à Isaac nous nous pressions en direction de la forêt ou Scott , Stiles et Lydia ainsi qu'Allison nous attendaient déjà .

Je sortis en trombe en même temps qu'Isaac et je remarquais que nous étions tous angoissé .

_ Quelqu'un d'autre pense que nous pourrions faire plus de mal que de bien? Demanda Isaac sceptique .

_ Nous essayons de garder un père de tuer sa propre fille. Répliqua Stiles agacé par l'intervention d'Isaac .  
_ En fait, nous essayons de garder un gars de tuer un coyote qui est en fait sa fille, qui nous ne savons pas comment changer d'un coyote dos à sa fille. Rétorqua Isaac avec son impertinence habituelle .

_ Et encore une fois cela n'aide pas . Répondit Stiles sur les nerfs .  
_ Avez-vous apporté? Demanda Scott pour couper court à l'affrontement des garçons .

Je me précipitais à l'arrière et en sortis le fusil d'assaut .

Allison me donna un sourire d'encouragement sachant que j'avais aussi des problèmes de tremblement et je lui donnais un sourire maladroit quand le téléphone de Stiles se mit à sonner .

Il répondit immédiatement en voyant que s'était son père et à peine il avait pris l'appel que les loups se raidirent . Nous alarmant . Je donnais un regard à Isaac et tout d'un coup un coup de feux retentit . Scott se précipita immédiatement à sa moto et Isaac fila à sa poursuite . Je me mis en exécution derrière lui en essayant de tenir sa vitesse même si il était bien trop rapide et m'enfonça à travers les bois avec lui .

_ Isaac , attends ! Criais-je quand je le perdais de vue et instantanément un bruit de douleur atroce résonna dans les bois silencieux .

Je me mis à courir plus vite et poussa un cri horrifié quand je vis que Isaac s'était pris le pied dans des énormes mâchoires de fer .

Le sang dégoulinait de sa cheville et je précipitais juste à côtés de lui paniqué .

_ Christie , il est là . M'informa-t-il en regardant droit devant .

J'aperçus Malia et bientôt la silhouette de Tate apparut dans mon champs de vision .

_ Frappe Tate . Utilise, le tranquillisant sur lui .

Je le regardais incertaine sachant que j'étais pas prête et le simple fait de le voir dans la douleur ne fit qu'empirer mon état .

_ Bien ? Dis-je en levant mon fusil prêt à visser .

Je pris mon souffle et regardais dans la lunette pour visser avant de tirer sur la gâchette . Je regardais la flèche se logé dans un arbre et donnai un regard horrifié à Isaac .

_ Christie. Appela Isaac pour me ramener de ma stupeur . Christie! Respire. Dit-il rassurant .

Je le regardais et pris dans la confiance qu'il me donnait . Je relevais le fusil et respirait longuement avant de chuchoter le nouveau code de notre famille et appuyais une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette .

À mon plus grand étonnement , la flèche se logea dans l'épaule de Tate et il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler sur le sol . Je cherchais pour Malia et ma joie partie aussitôt .

_ Isaac , elle a disparu . Dis-je paniqué .

Isaac me renvoya mon regard et je posais le fusil et m'agenouillais à la recherche d'un moyen de le libéré .

_ Je ne vois rien . Dis-je paniqué en écartant des feuilles en essayant de réprimer mes larmes.

Soudain , un hurlement animal retentit et les yeux d'Isaac se mirent à briller de leurs or surnaturel et il agrippait les mâchoires de fer et les brisa à mains nus avant de se laisser tomber au sol .

_ Isaac ! Soufflais-je en me rapprochant de lui .

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et balaya une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son front . Il me donna un sourire et je lui renvoya avant de le serrer dans une étreinte .

_ Ça a marcher ! Dit-il dans mon cou joyeusement .

_ Ça a marcher . Répétais-je aussi joyeuse que lui .

**Voilà , voilà alors j'attends vos avis et suit , fav avec impatience . **

**S'il vous plait avis , avis;) **


	46. Galvanize

J'ouvris la porte des vestiaires et Stiles entra le premier . J'illuminais le vestiaires des garçons avec ma lampe de portable et tentais de ne pas trébucher sur les bancs .

_ Sérieusement , Stiles pourquoi j'étais obliger de venir ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ Parce que tu es notre meilleure amie et que tu as besoin de sortir de ta chambre pour arrêter de penser à ce petit loup-garou imbécile . Rétorqua-t-il en avançant dans le vestiaire .

_ Bien . Dis-je exaspéré . Je vais appeler Scott , il n'y a pas moyen qu'il me fasse faire ça toute seule avec toi .

Je composais le numéro de Scott et appuya sur le haut-parleur pour que Stiles puisse entendre la conversation .

__ Obtenez votre cul ici maintenant. Ordonnais-je agacé . _

__ Nous avons un travail à faire. Ajouta Stiles excité . _

__ Mec, je suis déjà au lit. Et ne recevons-nous un peu vieux pour ça? _

__ Bien , tu vois ? M'exclamais-je en accord avec Scott . _

__ Christie , j'arrive pas à croire que Stiles t'es convaincu de venir . Se moqua Scott . _

__ Nous faisons cela pour l'entraîneur. _

__ Je pensais que nous l'avons fait à l'entraîneur._

__ Quelle que soit, d'accord? Vous savez qu'il a besoin. Il vit pour ce genre de choses. Il l'aime._

__ Mais il est au milieu de la nuit. Se plaignait Scott ._

__ Scott Mccall ! Appelais-je exacerbé . _

__ Ce qui signifie qu'il est plus de minuit et de méfait officiellement Jour / Nuit, et, par coïncidence parfaitement génial, ça arrive aussi d'être l'anniversaire de l'entraîneur. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas ici en cinq secondes, je vais vous détruire. Expliqua Stiles ignorant mon accès de colère . _

__ Si Stiles va te détruire imagine ce que je vais te faire . Le menaçais-je à mon tour . _

__ Bien? Et je veux dire cinq, quatre, trois, deux … un._

J'entendis un bruit contre le métal et me retournais en même temps que Stiles tout simplement pour trouver des yeux rouge flamboyant . Je sursautais en même temps que Stiles poussa un petit cri de fille avant de frapper Scott sur le bras .

__ Je te déteste. Grommela Stiles exprimant ma pensée . _

Je sortis de mon SUV encore exténué du peu de sommeil que j'avais eu à cause de Stiles et Scott quand j'aperçus les jumeaux . Un grand sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres et je me mis en marche pour les rejoindre .

_ Vous êtes de retour à l'école? Demandais-je enthousiaste .

_ Non, juste pour parler. Répondit Aiden en fixant derrière mon épaule .

Je me retournais et vis Scott et Stiles ainsi qu'Isaac . Je leur donnais un sourire avant de me retourner vers les deux jumeaux .  
_ Oh. Voilà une sorte de changement de rythme pour vous les gars. Habituellement, vous êtes juste mal, la mutilation et le meurtre. Déclara Stiles sarcastique et je lui donnais un tape sur l'épaule .

_ Ils ne sont plus comme cela . Les défendais-je provoquant la chute de la bouche de Stiles .  
_ Vous avez besoin d'un paquet. Devinait Scott en ignorant mon intervention .  
_ Nous avons besoin d'un Alpha.  
_ Ouais. Absolument pas. Lança Stiles décider .  
_ Voilà hilarant si. Tu es venu pour nous de l'aide. Nous avons aidé. Rétorqua Aiden confiant .  
_ Vous avez battu son visage dans une bouillie sanglante. Cela ne veut pas aider. À mon avis, que est en fait contre-productif. Rappela Stiles sarcastique .  
_ Pourquoi devrais-je dire oui ?

_ Nous aimerions ajouter la force. Nous aimerions vous rendre plus puissant. Il n'y a aucune raison de dire non.  
_ Je peux penser à un. Intervenu Isaac. Comme les deux de vous tenir les griffes de Derek tandis que Kali empalé Boyd. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous ne sommes pas les empalant dès maintenant.

Je lançais un regard noir à Isaac pour ce coup bas et me postais au côté d'Aiden et Ethan . Ils avaient changé et je savais cela parce que j'avais décider de leur faire confiance . Quand on les connaissaient , ils n'étaient pas si terrible . Je savais qu'Isaac et les jumeaux avaient une grande histoire de haine mais ils devaient passé au-dessus .  
_ Vous voulez essayer? Le défia Aiden en s'approchant d'Isaac .

_ Ok , ok , on va se calmer ici . Intervenais-je en posant ma main sur la poitrine d'Aiden pour l'arrêter .

_ Désolé, mais ils ne vous font pas confiance. Et moi non plus . Répondit Scott .

_ Rectification , je leurs fais confiance . Le corrigeais-je agacé qu'il puisse parler pour moi .

Les trois garçons me regardaient ébahit et je pouvais voir la colère sur le visage d'Isaac .

_ Christie , tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Demanda Stiles outrée .

_ Je pense qu'elle est très sérieuse . Répliqua Aiden en passant son bras sur mes épaules simplement pour narguer Isaac .

Je vis la jalousie dans ses yeux et reporta mon regard sur Scott .

_ Vous devriez aller , je vais rester avec les jumeaux . Dis-je pour éloigner Isaac des jumeaux .

_ Quoi ? Non , tu viens avec nous . Objecta catégorique Isaac .

_ Scott . Priais-je pour qu'il emmène Isaac .

Je regardais les trois garçons partir en direction du lycée en ignorant les regards qu'Isaac me donnait et me retourna vers les jumeaux .

_ C'était vraiment nécessaire ? Demandais-je à Aiden en soulignant son bras .

Il me donna un sourire enjôleur et je roulais des yeux à sa stupidité .

_ Que faire maintenant? Demanda Ethan à Aiden .

Je lançais un regard à Aiden attendant sa réponse et vit qu'il fixait le lycée avec un sourire et je comprenais immédiatement son idée .

_ Non. En aucune façon. Objecta instantanément Ethan comprenant lui aussi son idée .  
_ On n'a jamais fini.  
_ Et nous ne devons pas.

_ Que faire si je veux?

_ Tu veux sérieusement à retourner à l'école secondaire?

_ Oh aller , Ethan se sera amusant ! Le priais-je avec un sourire .

_ Est-ce à propos de Lydia?

_ Il est question d'obtenir Scott à changer d'avis. Nous ne sommes pas seulement plus des bétas . Nous sommes des Omégas. Les chiennes, tu te souviens ? Quand tout le monde nous avons vissé le découvre, nous ne devons plus un pack, que pensez-vous qui va se passer? Nous sommes sur notre propre mort. Expliqua Aiden pour le convaincre .  
_ Voilà encore mieux que d'être de retour à l'école.

_ Sérieusement , Ethan . Insistais-je .  
_ Je ne le fais pas. En aucune façon.

Je regardais vers les bus et donna un coup de coude dans l'abdomen d'Aiden avec un sourire . Il me regardait et je lui fis signe de regarder vers les bus . Un grand sourire railleur se dessina sur ses lèvres et Ethan nous regardait perplexe .  
_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour regarder ce qui nous faisait rire . Je ne prends pas les mathématiques. Céda-t-il quand il vit Danny flirter avec un autre gars .  
_ Je vais le prendre pour toi. Répondit Aiden en se moquant .

_ Vous savez que vous allez être ma mort ? Demanda Ethan agacé .

_ Ne sois pas si dramatique . Me moquais-je en les passant pour aller à mon casier .

Isaac marchait en direction de Scott encore énervé par la rencontre avec les jumeaux . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Christie leurs faisait tellement confiance . Ils étaient le mal . Il avait déjà ressentit de la jalousie quand il avait appris qu'elle avait passé tout son temps avec ses deux meurtrier mais quand il avait vu Aiden passé son bras autour d'elle comme ci elle lui appartenait avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase . Il voulait le tuer pour l'avoir toucher comme cela . Elle commençait seulement à lui refaire confiance et il n'allait certainement pas laisser ces deux jumeaux l'éloigner de lui .

Il aperçut Stiles et Scott et il s'approcha d'eux .

_ Tu es la fille la plus chaude. Déclara Stiles à Scott rendant Isaac perplexe .  
_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas la situation .

_ Je suis la fille chaude. Répondit Scott avec un grand sourire .

Isaac le regarda hésitant pensant qu'il avait perdu la tête puis il capta un regard de Stiles et finit par marcher dans leur jeu .  
_ Oui, vous êtes. Répondit-il amusé .

Scott le passa avec Stiles et il reporta son regard vers la rangée de casier quand il aperçut Christie entrain de rangée ses livres dans son casier .

Je repensais à la conversation des jumeaux et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres . La tête qu'avait fait Ethan était un moment mémorable et rien que d'y repenser cela me faisait sourire .

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme cela ? Demanda Isaac me prenant au dépourvu .

_ Rien , je repensais juste à quelque chose avec Ethan . Répondis-je sans réfléchir .

_ Les jumeaux forcément . Grommela Isaac acerbe en se retournant pour partir .

Je me sentis mal et ferma rapidement mon casier avant d'aller après Isaac .

_ Isaac , attends ! Hélais-je en marchant jusqu'à lui .

Il soupira et s'arrêta pour me faire face et je lui donnais un sourire penaud .

_ Je n'aime pas te voir prêt des jumeaux . Je ne leurs fais pas confiance . Lâcha-t-il sincère .

_ Je sais . Aquiésais-je avant de laisser un blanc s'installer entre nous .

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Isaac et vis qu'il me fixait avec envie et tristesse . Je sentis mon estomac se serrer en même temps que mon cœur s'accélérait et je ne pus m'empêcher de déplacer ma main jusqu'à la sienne . Je lui donnais une légère pression en même temps qu'un sourire timide et il resserra sa prise sur ma main .

_ Que dirais-tu de marcher avec moi jusqu'à ma prochaine période ? Demandais-je voulant juste passer du temps avec lui .

Un sourire illumina ses traits et il me donna un hochement de tête avant de se mettre en marche dans les couloirs tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne . Je regardais nos mains entremêlé et un sourire parcouru mes lèvres . Les sentiments que je ressentais pour Isaac étaient beaucoup trop fort et je ne pouvais plus me tenir à l'écart .

Je sortais de ma dernière période quand j'aperçus Lydia et Stiles courir vers l'extérieur . Je me mis en exécution et les rattrapait rapidement .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je à Lydia intrigué quand je vis le père de Stiles avec d'autre officier .

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondit-elle en se rapprochant de Stiles et son père .

_ Je ne veux pas que quiconque entre ou sorte de l'école. Entendis-je le shérif. Stilinski .  
_ Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ici? Barrow est allé après les enfants aux yeux de braise? Demanda Stiles paniqué .

_ Il a dit ces mots exacts? Ajoutais-je inquiète maintenant .

_ Ouais. Et personne ne sait comment il s'est réveiller de l'anesthésie. Juste que quand ils l'ouvrent, ils ont trouvé une tumeur pleine de mouches vivantes, dans toute autre circonstance aurait toutes sortes de génial.  
_ Avez-vous dit mouches? Demanda Lydia immédiatement .

_ Lydia? Appelais-je angoissé .

_ Toute la journée j'ai entendu ce bruit. Il est comme un bourdonnement.  
_ Comme le bruit des mouches? Conclut Stiles en me regardant soucieux .

_ Exactement comme le bruit des mouches. Répondit Lydia .

_ Il faut trouver Scott . Dis-je rapidement en tirant mes deux amis à la recherche de l'alpha .

Je courais dans les couloirs et m'arrêtais quand j'aperçus Scott à son casier .

_ Hey, mec, où diable avez-vous été? Demanda Scott à Stiles .

_ La police quittent. Informa Stiles grave en voyant son père marcher dans l'autre sens  
_ Pourquoi partent-ils? Demanda Lydia paniqué .

_ La police ? Interrogea Scott ignorant .

_ Ils doivent avoir dégagé le bâtiment et le terrain, ce qui signifie qu'il est pas ici. Expliqua Stiles en se tournant vers nous .  
_ Qui? Demanda à nouveau Scott .

_ Quels sont vous les gars, il doit être ici. Insista Lydia en se tournant vers moi .

_ Je te crois Lydia . La rassurais-je . Stiles , il faut faire quelque chose pour les retenir .  
_ Ce bruit . Le bourdonnement je l'ai entendu . Il devient plus fort. Nous informa Lydia pour appuyer son point .  
_ Comment fort? Demanda Stiles paniqué .

Lydia nous donna une grimace et Stiles se rua vers son père . Je regardais Scott et Lydia avant de me tourner vers Stiles et le Shérif . Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais vue l'expression sur leurs visages cela ne m'indiquait rien de bon .

Après que le père de Stiles était partit nous nous étions mis à la recherche d'Allison et nous nous trouvions maintenant dans l'une des salles de classes .

_ Ok , tu sais où se trouve le bestiaire . Tu vas sortir par cette fenêtre et dès que tu as des informations tu nous texte . Indiquais-je en ouvrant la fenêtre pour qu'Allison puisse sortir .

_ Le Bestiaire est de 900 pages . Si je vais trouver quelque chose à propos de mouches qui sortent du corps des personnes, il pourrait me prendre toute la nuit. Expliqua Allison tout en enjambant la fenêtre .

_ Allison ? Appelais-je inquiète .

_ Ça va aller mais c'est plutôt à toi de faire attention , d'accord !

Je lui donnais un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête avant de le reculer pour rejoindre Stiles et Lydia . _ Et rappels-toi , le mot en latin archaïque pour dire mouche est Musca. Se précipita Lydia soucieuse .  
_ Je l'ai. Cria Allison une fois en bas .  
_ Où allons-nous commencer? Demanda Lydia en sortant de la salle .

_ A l'étage. Indiqua Stiles en me regardant .

Je l'ai suivais à la recherche de ce psychopathe quand Lydia nous arrêta brusquement .

_ Scott et Isaac sont dans le sous-sol, non? Demanda Lydia en pleine réflexion .

_ Ouais, avec Ethan et Aiden. Rappelais-je confuse .  
_ Le plan est que nous rencontrons dans le milieu, dans la chaufferie. Ajouta vivement Stiles .

Et soudain , je comprenais à quoi Lydia pensait . Mon cœur s'accélérait considérablement pris de panique et je me retournais angoissé vers Stiles en donnant un regard paniqué à mes deux amis .  
_ Tous les loups ? Tous ceux avec les yeux rougeoyants sont dans le sous-sol à la salle de la chaudière? Demandais-je paniqué .

_ Oh, mon Dieu! Un ingénieur peut utiliser une chaufferie pour faire sauter toute l'école. Conclut Stiles paniqué à son tour . Nous devons les sortir de là. Nous devons sortir tout le monde. Exigea Stiles en se mettant à courir paniqué dans les couloirs .  
_ Comment faisons-nous cela? Cria Lydia en nous suivant essoufflé par notre course .

_ Stiles ! Criais-je quand j'aperçus l'alarme incendie .

Il s'arrêta et regarda dans ma direction avant de poser les yeux sur ce que je fixais et il se rua dessus pour la tirer .

Bientôt , les sirène ne tardèrent pas à raisonné dans toute l'école et Lydia et moi regardait Stiles qui semblait fière de son action quand je me raidis instantanément à la vue de l'entraîneur Finstock.

_ Sensationnel. Tirer une alarme incendie sur une nuit des blagues est une chose. Le faire quand il y a un meurtrier de masse repéré à proximité est fou! Si je avais quatre ans de moins, je vous punch. Cria l'entraîneur tout en tirant l'oreille de Stiles durement .

Je donnais un regard confus à Stiles ne pas comprendre le bon sens de sa phrase avant de reporter mon attention sur le coach .  
_ Quoi? Demanda Finstock en voyant nos réactions perplexe .

_ Coach, qui n'a pas de sens. Intervenu Stiles agité .  
_ Oh, eh bien, il le fait pour moi! Rétorqua le coach en nous tirant à l'extérieur du lycée .

_ Là. Hélais-je quand j'aperçus les quatre loups sortirent par les portes du lycées .

Stiles , Lydia et moi-même se ruèrent sur eux quatre et attendit qu'ils nous remplisse sur leurs recherche .

_ Nous n'avons rien trouver . Nous informa Scott alarmé . Pas même un parfum.  
_ Il est 03h00, si l'école est finie. Ajouta Isaac en nous dévisageant chacun notre tour .  
_ Si il y avait une bombe, elle n'aurait pas déjà exploser ? Demandais-je incertaine .

_ Est-ce que cela signifie que tout le monde est sûr? Demanda Scott à son tour .

_ Je ne sais pas. Je viens … je ne sais pas. Répondit Stiles désarmé .  
_ Comment la chose des mouches sonne fort , Lydia ? Questionnais-je la blonde vénitienne inquiète.

Elle me donna à nouveau une grimace et cela sentait vraiment mauvais .

_ Allons-y! Foutez le camp d'ici! Cria le coach Finstock pour nous éloignez du lycée .

Nous marchions tous jusqu'à ma voiture et la tension était palpable . Nous étions tous inquiet et le sentiment de Lydia ne faisait qu'empirer la chose .

_ Ok , je suis inviter chez les Yukimura mais Allison cherche encore et dès que vous avez des nouvelles vous me texter . Annonça Scott .

Juste au même moment , la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit attirant tout les regards sur mon sac . Je leur donnais un regard perplexe avant de prendre mon cellulaire et ouvrir l'enveloppe me signalant que j'avais un message . Au début je croyais que s'était Allison mais je fronçais les sourcils perplexe quand je vis l'identité de mon interlocuteur .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Allison a trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles agité en me sortant de ma stupeur .

Je relevais la tête et réalisais qu'ils étaient tous entrain de me dévisager en attente d'une réponse . Je repris un air absolument normale me préparant à leurs mentir et me concentra pour tempérer mes battements de cœur .

_ Non , non . Juste un texte venant de France … mes parents . Mentis-je encore perplexe de l'appelant .

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda Isaac soupçonneux .

_ Euh , ouais . Écoutez , les gars , je vais vous retrouvez plus tard , j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire . Dis-je précipitamment prenant tout mes amis au dépourvu avant de monter rapidement dans mon SUV .

Je mis le contact et sortit du parking le plus vite possible avant que l'un de mes amis soupçonne quelque chose . Une fois que j'étais assez loin du lycée , je repris mon téléphone et relu le texte .

**De Derek : Rendez-vous au loft après le lycée . D **

Un sourire incontrôlable parcouru mes lèvres et je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi cela me réjouissais autant . Je n'avais pas vu Derek depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital lors de la crise Darach/Alphas et quand tout étais fini , il avait comme disparu de la surface de la terre . Cela me rappelait que j'étais en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir répondu à aucun de mes textes et appels .

Je me garais sur le parking du loft et baissa les yeux sur ma tenue . Je portais un débardeur en soie avec un jean skinny noir et de haut talon . Je fronçais les sourcils à mon idiotie . Depuis quand je me souciais de ce que je portais pour aller voir Derek . Tout cela était insensé .

Je secouais la tête pour retirer ces idées de mon esprit et sortit du SUV avant de monter les escaliers d'un pas déterminé .

Je tirais difficilement la grande porte coulissante et vis Derek appuyer sur son bureau .

_ Toi ! Criais-je . Tu es en grande difficulté . Le menaçais-je en avançant rapidement pour le rejoindre . Comment oses-tu juste ne pas répondre à mes appels ou même mes textes et te montrer plusieurs semaines plus tard comme ci de rien n'ét...

Je fus stopper dans mes remontrances quand je sentis des bras fort s'enrouler autour de mon corps me prenant totalement par surprise .

Derek entendu ses battements de cœur derrière la porte et il se retourna quand la porte coulissante s'ouvrit révélant une Christie époustouflante . Il avait manqué à quel point elle était à coupé le souffle . Il l'entendit lui faire des remontrances en même temps qu'il avançait vers elle mais il ne les écoutaient pas . Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder la fille avec qui il était en amour et qu'il avait faillit perdre . Sans réfléchir , une fois qu'il était à sa hauteur , il enroulait ses bras autour de son corps athlétique . Tout d'abord , elle gela par son élan d'affection puis il sentit ses petit bras s'enrouler à son tour autour de son propre corps . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensée à quel point son corps s'emboîtait parfaitement avec le sien et un sourire comme il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire s'étira sur ses lèvres . Il laissa son loup s'imprégner de l'odeur de son après-shampoing et il pouvait dire qu'elle sentait le miel et les agrumes . Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était là devant lui . Il se souvenait encore de son corps froid et sans vie ainsi que la douleur qu'il avait ressentit après cela . Il avait cru la perdre pour toujours .

Elle fut la première à se détacher de leur étreinte et Derek posa les yeux sur la jeune fille .

_ Ne crois pas que tu es tirer d'affaire . Dit-elle taquin .

Il ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire et la regarda plus profondément . Il remarquait qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus fatigué et ses traits étaient froissé lui indiquant qu'elle était stressé .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il soucieux .

_ Cela dépend de ta définition de bien aller ? Rétorqua-t-elle lasse en se dirigeant vers le canapé .

_ Christie ! Appela Derek en s'asseyant à ses côtés .

_ Compte-tenu que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue j'étais mourante , je suppose que je vais bien . Répondit-t-elle et le regard de Derek se creusa aussitôt à se simple souvenir . Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet . Nous avions besoin de toi .

_ Tu veux dire que tu avais besoin de moi . La corrigea Derek taquin en repensant au message qu'elle lui avait envoyé .

_ Oh , vraiment ? J'ai dit ça ? Feignit-elle .

_ J'ai des tas de messages pour le prouver , tu sais ?

_ Donc pourquoi tu as disparu de la surface de la terre ?

Derek commença à lui raconter son périple en Amérique du Sud en omettant aucun détails . Les calavéras , ce qu'ils voulaient et le temps qu'il avait passé avec Peter à être torturer mais aussi comment Braeden , la fille qui avait sauver Isaac les avaient sauver à leur tour .

Pendant ce temps , Isaac se trouvait avec Allison entrain de chercher des informations sur les mouches dans le bestiaire . Isaac savait que Christie leurs avaient mentit et il pensait qu'elle serait déjà de retour à l'appartement des Argent mais il avait été encore plus soupçonneux quand il avait trouvé qu'Allison était seule .

_ Alors tu ne sais pas où ce trouve Christie ? Demanda Isaac inquiet pour la chasseresse .

_ Isaac . Soupira Allison . Je sais que toi et Christie avez une relation compliqué mais tu dois vraiment être patient avec elle .

_ J'essaie mais chaque fois que je pense que nous nous rapprochions quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un interfère . Avoua Isaac lasse .

_ Je ne peux pas parler en son nom parce que se n'est tout simplement pas à moi de le faire mais je peux te dire une chose , c'est qu'elle t'aime vraiment . Seulement , tu dois lui laisser autant d'espace que possible .

_ Je commence à pensée que notre relation est voué à l'échec . Déclara Isaac abattu en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez .

Je regardais Derek et écoutais son récit de son voyage . Il s'avère qu'il avait été capturer avec Peter par une famille de chasseur encore plus meurtrière que la notre et qu'ils avaient été sauver par la fille qui avait sauver Isaac lors de l'attaque des alphas . Une fois qu'il eut fini son récit je levais les yeux vers lui pour le regarder et fus vraiment éblouis par sa beauté . J'avais toujours trouver Derek très attrayant mais je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il faisait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque . Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient à coupé le souffle et j'étais assez proche de lui pour sentir son odeur enivrante . Je me souvenais des choix qu'il avait fait lors de notre guerre contre les alphas et la nuit où Boyd était décédé me revenait à l'esprit . Il m'avait choisi à la place de Mme. Blake et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi . Mais maintenant que je me trouvais face à lui j'avais terriblement peur de ce que pourrait être sa réponse .

_ Alors … comment va Isaac ? Demanda Derek en évitant mon regard .

L'image d'Isaac flashait dans mon esprit et je me sentais immédiatement coupable pour avoir eu de tels pensées sur Derek . Je savais que j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'Isaac mais je ne comprenais pas comment un seul regard sur Derek avait réussi à me le faire sortir de la tête . C'était comme ci depuis que j'étais là , j'avais totalement oublier son existence .

_ Il va bien . Répondis-je en jouant avec mes doigts nerveusement .

_ Et toi et lui ? Demanda Derek en traînant sur ses mots maladroitement .

_ C'est compliqué . Lâchais-je en me levant du canapé avant de marcher jusqu'au bureau .

J'entendis les pas de Derek sur mes talons et me retournais pour tout simplement rencontrer son torse puissant .

_ Je devrais y aller . Dis-je en me reculant légèrement .

_ Tu devrais . Répondit Derek en posant les yeux sur moi .

Je levais les yeux pour tout simplement croiser ses orbes verts et je sentis mon cœur faire une course folle . Derek leva la main et bientôt caressa ma joue du bout des doigts . Je gelais à son touché et le regardais perplexe . Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait sa main entrer en contact avec mon visage et mon cœur devenait erratique .

Derek laissa un sourire large sur ses lèvres quand il entendit ses battements devenir erratique sous son touché . Elle le regardait perplexe mais ne bougeait pas . Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était confuse et tiraillé entre divers sentiments mais cela ne l'a pas arrêter pour autant . Il avait attendu si longtemps pour pouvoir être aussi proche de Christie et depuis qu'il avait faillit la perdre , il ne voulait pas passer à nouveau sa chance pour son béta . Elle se pencha un peu plus vers sa main et ferma les yeux profitant pleinement de sa chaleur . Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres pleines et le loup en lui sentit le désir le submerger . Il se pencha un peu plus quand elle rouvrit les yeux et reculait , rompant tout contact avec lui .

_ Je dois y aller . Dit-elle en le dépassant avant de s'arrêter juste à côté de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue .

Je mis le contact de mon SUV et sortit du parking en direction de notre appartement . Il faisait nuit à présent et je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais rester aussi longtemps avec Derek . Je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur sur ma joue la où il avait placé sa main et étrangement cela ne m'avait en aucun cas dérangé . Au contraire , j'avais envie de recommencer .

Je sortais de l'ascenseur et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement pour voir que toute les lumières étaient allumés . Je marchais jusqu'à la chambre d'Allison et frappa trois léger coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre .

Je fus surprise de voir qu'Isaac était là mais je ne fis comme ci cela ne m'avait pas atteint .

_ Hey , du nouveau ? Demandais-je en ignorant le regard d'Isaac .

_ Rien de concluant pour l'instant et toi ?

_ La même . Je vais prendre une partie de vos recherches comme ça on pourra aller plus vite . Dis-je en m'avançant pour prendre les feuilles qui se trouvait sur le lit d'Allison .

_ Pourquoi tu sens comme Derek ? Lâcha Isaac me prenant par surprise .

Je ne m'étais pas préparer à ce qu'il découvre aussi rapidement où je me trouvais précédemment et je sentis la nervosité me gagner . Je ne savais pas si Derek voulait que les autres sachent qu'il était revenu alors je préférais mentir .

_ Je suis aller au loft pour trouver les jumeaux mais il n'y était pas . Lâchais-je lamentablement .

_ Oh !

_ Ouais … je vais aller dans ma chambre . Indiquais-je nerveusement avant de sortir rapidement la pièce pour éviter les regards qu'Allison me donnaient .

Une fois dans ma chambre je me posais sur mon lit et poussa un long soupir . J'étais vraiment stupide . Je ne devrais même pas pensée à des choses comme cela sur Derek quand je ressentais des sentiments aussi fort pour Isaac . Mais en même temps je l'avais vu se rapprocher considérablement d'Allison ces derniers temps et même si ils faisaient juste ce que je leurs avaient demander cela n'empêchait pas que j'étais affreusement jalouse .

J'entendis trois coup à ma porte et je me redressais perplexe avant de signaler à la personne qu'il pouvait entrer .

_ Je pensais que je pourrais t'aider avec les recherches depuis qu'Allison à déjà tout sous contrôle . Suggéra Isaac provoquant un sourire sur mes lèvres .

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'étais absolument pas pour cela qu'il était venu mais hocha simplement la tête et lui indiquait de venir me rejoindre . Il s'asseyait juste à côté de moi et je sentis sa main frôler la mienne .

Je tentais de contrôler mes battements de cœur et me concentra sur les papiers qu'Allison avait imprimer .

Isaac regardait Christie et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il entendit son rythme cardiaque devenir saccadé . Il savait que s'était sa simple présence qui l'avait provoqué et cela confirmait qu'elle ressentait une attraction pour lui . Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains qui étaient à seulement quelque mètre l'une de l'autre et il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'émanait d'elle . Laissant son corps parler il se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne . Elle se retourna à son contact mais laissa leurs mains entrelacé .

_ Isaac ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire .

_ Tu sais que je peux entendre ton cœur battre plus vite . Avoua Isaac avec un sourire taquin .

Il vit le rouge lui monter au joues et son sourire s'étirait encore plus . Elle se positionna en sorte qu'elle soit face à lui et leva sa main libre pour caresser son visage prenant Isaac par surprise .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Isaac perplexe en sentant son propre cœur s'accélérer sous son toucher .

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se pencha hésitante avant d'abattre ses lèvres contre les siennes . Isaac se figea les yeux écarquillé ne comprenant pas tout de suite puis laissa ses lèvres remuer avec les siennes . Il attendait cela depuis si longtemps maintenant et même si il l'avait déjà embrassé avant , ce baiser dépassait tout ceux qu'ils avaient déjà échanger avant . Elle se détacha à bout de souffle et appuyait son front contre le sien .

_ Ça m'avait manqué . Lâcha-t-elle en regardant dans ses orbes bleuté .

Isaac plaça sa main sur sa joue chaude et un grand sourire de joie le parcouru .

_ Je pensais que tu ne te déciderais jamais . Avoua-t-il avant de replacer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sentit les mains de Christie dans son cou et il descendit ses mains sur sa taille et lui donna une pression pour la rapprocher de lui . Leur baiser avait commencer lentement mais l'atmosphère s'était réchauffé rapidement et bientôt Isaac voulait plus . Tout comme Christie car elle se déplaça pour atterrir à califourchon sur lui sans rompre leur baiser . Isaac entrouvrait ses lèvres pour passer sa langue sur la lèvres inférieur de Christie . Elle ouvrit la bouche lui donnant accès et Isaac laissa sa langue tournoyer avec la sienne pour la domination . Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches et rapprocha son corps contre le sien comblant le reste d'espace qu'ils avaient entre-eux. Il sentit ses doigts fin joués avec ses cheveux et son désir devenait de plus en plus grand .

Elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder et un grand sourire se trouvait sur leurs deux visages . Christie prit les mains d'Isaac qui se trouvait sur ses hanches et les glissa d'une manière langoureuse jusqu'à ses fesses avant de plaquer des baiser humide le long du cou d'Isaac . Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir sous ses baiser et caressa ses fesses avant de devenir plus rude en les pinçant excité par ses baiser . Il prit son corps et la retourna sur le dos pour qu'il puisse se retrouver sur elle .

Il pouvait sentir le désir et la luxure qui se dégageait d'elle et il sentit ses mains passer sous son tee-shirt . Il déposa de long baiser sur son cou tout en descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule et la suça avidement . Il sentait sa veine pulser sous ses lèvres et le loup menaçait de sortir . Il sentit les griffes transpercé sa peau et le loup à l'intérieur de lui grogna .

_ Isaac , tes yeux . L'informa Christie en rompant leur baiser .

_ Je pense que nous devrions arrêter . Annonça Isaac à contre-coeur mais il pouvait sentir qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle .

Elle retira ses mains de sous son tee-shirt et lui donna un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de se déplacer sur le côté .

Je me levais du lit et regardais Isaac qui reprenait doucement le contrôle . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous avions été si intensément pris par nos baisers . J'avais étonnement adoré cela et je devais tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas recommencer sur le champ .

Je m'appuyais sur le matelas et donna un baiser sur la joue d'Isaac pour le faire me regarder . Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire et je posa ma main sur sa joue .

_ Je vais aller nous chercher à boire . Dis-je pour le laisser seul un instant .

Je sortis de ma chambre tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur le garçon encore sur mon lit et lui donna un sourire enjôleur . Je marchais jusqu'au réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit pour prendre deux bouteille d'eau .

_ Hey , Christie . Hélas oncle Chris .

_ Hey . Halais-je à mon tour .

_ Christie , tu as trouver quelque chose ? Demanda Allison en entrant dans la cuisine .

Je voulais lui répondre mais un claquement de porte me coupa . Je donnais un regard perplexe à mon oncle et Allison et un nouveau bruit inquiétant surgit de ma chambre .

Je lâchais les bouteilles sur le sol et me mis à courir jusqu'à ma chambre . J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouiller et je pouvais entendre qu'Isaac était en difficulté .

_ Isaac! Isaac! Criais-je affolé en tambourinant sur ma porte pour l'ouvrir .

_ Isaac! Cria Chris et Allison en m'imitant mais aucun de nous pouvaient l'ouvrir .

_ Isaac, allez, ouvre la porte! Priais-je plus fort complètement paniqué . Isaac! Isaac, ouvre!

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre:) Je sais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à mettre à jour mais le voilà . **

**Et que dire ? Derek rentre enfin dans le game:D et une scène torride entre Isaac/Christie enfin bref que d'interaction:) . **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience . Donner , donner je suis toujours prête pour des rewiew;) **


	47. Illuminated

**Guys ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre:) Comme promis , chose du . Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos rewiew comme d'hab ;) **

_ Isaac, allez, ouvre la porte! Priais-je plus fort complètement paniqué . Isaac! Isaac, ouvre!

Je criais de toute mes forces tout en appuyant et frappant à multiple reprises sur la porte , mon oncle et Allison tentaient la même chose mais s'était comme ci la porte était bloqué de l'intérieur . Mon cœur palpitait à toute vitesse et bientôt des larmes coulait le long de mes joues . Isaac était derrière cette porte et quoique je fasse , elle restait bloqué . Je commençais à perdre espoir quand un déclic retentit et la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie . Je ne perdis pas une seconde et me ruais à l'intérieur tout simplement pour trouver un Isaac gisant sur le sol . Il tremblait de tout son corps et il semblait terrifié .

_ Isaac? Isaac! Criais-je d'angoisse avant de le touché et retiré aussitôt ma main tellement il était glacé . Il est froid. Chris, c'est comme de la glace. L'informais-je paniqué et il se rua avec Allison à mes côtés .  
_ Isaac, regarde-moi. Isaac. Tenta Chris en criant pour le sortir de sa transe .  
_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Allison tout aussi paniqué que moi .

_ Isaac, viens. Isaac, écoute. Cria Chris en le secouant . Tu dois tourner. Regarde-moi. Tu dois déclencher. Pria mon oncle en empoignant son poignet . Allons. Tourne! Tourne! Tourne ! Ordonna Chris en criant avant de briser son poignet .

J'entendis les os craqué et instantanément les yeux d'Isaac brillaient de leur or animal et il lâcha un grognement défensif qui nous fit sursauté avant de s'appuyer en pleure sur le pied de mon lit .

_ Vous les avez vue ? Croassa-t-il les yeux humide .

_ Qui ? Demandais-je en caressant prudemment sa joue du bout des doigts .

_ Ils étaient cinq. Ils portaient du noir. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages. Ils étaient couverts. Trembla-t-il tout en se penchant dans mon touché pour le confort .  
_ Que veux-tu dire? Comme des masques? Demandais-je en regardant Allison alarmé .

_ L'un d'eux, je pouvais voir ses yeux. Ils étaient jaune verdâtre. Comme un une luciole .

Je reculais immédiatement horrifié à sa description et pensait que mon cœur m'avait lâcher . Ce ne pouvait pas être possible . La description qu'il expliquait , je l'avais déjà vue . Je savais qui ils étaient . Je vis mes mains commencer à trembler et je du couvrir ma bouche pour ne pas avertir les autres de ma potentiel crise de panique . Je regardais mon oncle et le vis scruter la fenêtre inquiet .  
_ Système de sécurité n'a pas été déclenché.  
_ Alors, comment sont-ils entrés? Demanda Allison ne remarquant pas mon état .

_ Ils n'ont pas. C'était comme s'ils sortaient de l'ombre. Intervenu Isaac et je savais que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Lâchais-je tout en me relevant précipitamment alertant tout le monde .

_ Christie , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Allison concerné .

_ J-je-je … je dois y aller . Bégayais-je paniqué avant de prendre mes clés de voiture et courir aussi vite que possible en dehors de l'appartement .

J'ignorais les appels incessant d'Allison et Isaac et continua à courir plus vite comme ci ma vie en dépendait .

Je sautais dans mon SUV et tira en dehors du parking à toute vitesse . Je grillais au moins trois feu rouge et resserrais mes doigts sur le volant . Mes jointures pâlissaient mais j'ignorais la douleur que cela me produisait . J'accélérais à nouveau , enfreignant probablement plusieurs règles du code de la route .

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel , s'était un foutu cauchemars et j'allais me réveiller . Je devais me réveiller , tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel . Je tremblais de partout à la simple pensée de la description d'Isaac et réalisais qu'ils étaient bien réel . Tous mes rêves , ces hallucinations, tout était réel . D'abord , la poupée , la grotte et maintenant les hommes en noirs . Je savais ce qu'ils allaient se passer ensuite et mon cœur se souleva à nouveau . Ma respiration était saccadé et ma trachée se contractait . Je devais à tout prix me calmer ou sinon je serais à nouveau prise d'une attaque de panique . La maison que je cherchais grandissait devant moi et j'accélérais une dernière fois . Quand j'arrivais devant la maison , je donnais un coup de frein à main violemment et me ruais en dehors de ma voiture sans prendre la peine de fermer ma porte et courais jusqu'au perron avant de tambouriner comme une folle sur la porte d'entrée .

_ Docteur Deaton ! Je vous en prie . Criais-je en frappant aussi fort que je le pouvais . Alan ! Ouvrez .

Je vis les lumières éclairé la maison et me reculais quand la poignée tourna m'indiquant que Deaton était de l'autre côté .

_ Christie , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il encore endormi .

Je constatais qu'il était vêtue d'un simple pantalon de sueur et un tee-shirt gris à col en V et je me serais sentie probablement coupable si la situation n'était pas aussi grave . Il prit conscience de mon état et son expression changea instantanément .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet .

_ J-je-je … tout … tout ce produit … ce que j... j'ai vue … tout … la poupée … la grotte … les ho-hommes en noir ! Sanglotais-je à bout de nerf .

_ Je ne comprend pas . Calme-toi et tu pourra m'expliquer , d'accord ? Dit-il aussi compréhensif qu'il pouvait .

Je serrais mes bras autour de mon corps pour arrêter les soubresaut et entra dans le salon de Deaton . Il m'indiqua le canapé et je m'asseillais encore désemparé tout en regardant dans le vide . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout cela était bel et bien réel .

_ Bien , explique moi et n'oublie aucun détail . Exigea-t-il d'une voix apaisante .

Je lui expliquais tout ce qui s'était passé tout ces derniers jours pour moi , y compris mes hallucinations à propos d'Isaac et ce qu'il venait de se passé à l'instant . Je vis son visage se contracté de plus en plus à chaque mots que je lui disais et je savais qu'il était vraiment inquiet maintenant .

_ Tu es sûr que s'était eux ? Demanda-t-il en espérant que je me trompais .

_ Il a dit qu'ils sortaient de l'ombre . C'était exactement la même chose dans mes hallucinations , ils sortaient de l'ombre et … et … et ils tuaient Isaac . Sanglotais-je angoissé .

_ Très bien , nous devons le dire aux autres .

_ Non , c'est hors de question . Objectais-je en haussant le ton .

_ Christie …

_ Non !

_ Tu as fait une sorte de rêve prémonitoire et tout ce que tu as vue jusqu'ici s'est réalisé , Christie . Isaac et Allison pourraient réellement être en danger . Dit-il grave .

_ Ils ont aborder Isaac et il est toujours en vie . Peut-être que s'était seulement mon subconscient qui aggravait la chose . Argumentais-je faiblement .

_ Que fais-tu de Allison ? Contra-t-il et je me levais brusquement furieuse .

_ Ils ne la toucheront pas , je ferais tout pour qu'ils restent loin d'elle .

_ Quand tu m'as demandé de garder le secret de ce qui t'étais arrivée , je t' ai dit que je le ferais mais maintenant ce n'est plus un rêve , Christie . Tout ce passe et nous ne pouvons plus le garder cacher . Je te laisse vingt-quatre heures pour leurs dirent .

_ Mais …

_ Où c'est moi qui le ferait . Me coupa-t-il intransigeant .

_ Bien . Cédais-je à bout d'argument .

_ Tu as besoin de sommeil . Dit-il catégorique et me tendit une couverture . Tu peux dormir sur le canapé .

J'acceptais sa couverture et sortis jusqu'à ma voiture pour prendre mon sac , je vis que j'avais plusieurs appels manqué et des textes d'Allison et Isaac mais je me contenta d'éteindre mon cellulaire avant de fermer la portière et de rentrer dans la maison de Deaton . Je m'allongeais sur le canapé sachant que je ne pourrais certainement pas dormir avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé et me contenta de tergiverser jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève . Mes paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue et je savais que je devais ressembler à un vrai gâchis .

Je partis avant que le vétérinaire se réveille et monta dans mon SUV avant de tirer en direction du lycée . La dernière chose que je voulais faire était d'allée en cours mais je devais agir comme ci de rien n'était . À près tout , Deaton m'avait donné vingt-quatre heures et je n'étais pas prête à leurs dirent maintenant .

Je me garais dans le parking presque vide et pris mon sac avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires des filles . Je gardais toujours un survêtement de rechange et compte-tenu que je ne pouvais pas rester dans mes vêtements de la journée d'avant , cela suffira .

J'enfilais un leggings noir avec un gilet mauve à capuche et me regarda dans l'un des miroirs . J'étais tout simplement affreuse . D'énorme sac ornaient mes yeux injecté de sang et ma peau avait pâlit considérablement , même mes cheveux semblaient terne et rêche .

Je me brossais les cheveux et décidais de me faire un demi-chignon sur le dessus du crâne et de laisser le reste tomber dans mon dos . J'appliquais un fond de teint pour me rendre un peu plus présentable et pensa à remercier Lydia pour m'avoir forcé à toujours avoir une trousse de maquillage sur soi .

Une fois que je pensais être à peu prêt présentable , je rangeais mes vêtements dans mon casier et sortis dans les couloirs où plusieurs adolescents affluaient . Je marchais jusqu'à mon casier tout en évitant tout les regards des élèves et tenta de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait en ce moment . J'étais complètement désemparé et je savais que tout cela n'allait qu'empirer quoique je fasse . Tout cela me dépassait et j'avais besoin d'entendre que tout irais bien , que je me faisais du soucis pour rien et que tout finirais par s'arranger comme d'habitude mais quelque chose me disait que ce serait un pur mensonge .

J'avais réussi à passer à travers la plupart de mes cours de la journée même si je ne leurs accordaient pas vraiment attention et je me trouvais maintenant devant mon casier . Je composais mon code quand les deux casier à côté du mien furent monopoliser par les jumeaux qui s'appuyaient dessus .

Je les regardaient chacun leurs tours incrédule et je vis leurs sourire diabolique augmenter et je savais que cela allait être une mauvaise idée .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandais-je sachant qu'ils avaient une idées à l'esprit .

_ Nous ? Rien . Répondit Aiden d'un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout .

_ Je vous connais bien trop maintenant pour ne pas reconnaître ces petites faces diabolique . Dis-je dans un sourire tout en prenant son menton ludique.

Les deux eurent un grand sourire et Aiden passa son bras autour de mes épaules suivit de près par Ethan .

_ Tu as entendu du parti d'Halloween , je suppose ? Demanda Aiden rhétorique .

_ Le parti annulé à cause de la panne de courant ? Demandais-je rhétorique en fermant mon casier avant de leurs faire face .

_ Pas plus annulé . Renchérit Ethan . Nous allons le faire dans le loft de Derek .

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Demandais-je incrédule . Il va vous tuez .

_ Et bien , il n'est pas là pour le voir . Rétorqua Aiden malicieux

J'avais oublié que je n'avais dit à personne qu'il était de retour en ville et je ne pouvais pas leurs dirent que s'était une mauvaise idée sans leurs dévoilé son retour .

_ Donc , qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demandais-je en éloignant la pensée de Derek de mon esprit .

_ Ce n'est pas évident ? Demanda Aiden dans un sourire .

Je lui donnais un regard ennuyé montrant mon impatience et leurs sourire grandissait avec culot .

_ On a besoin de notre meilleure amie pour le préparer . Répondit Ethan d'un ton plus enjoué que la normale .

_ Ok , ok . Pas besoin de faire toute une histoire , je vais vous aider . Capitulais-je dans un sourire .

_ On se rejoins au loft . S'enthousiasma Aiden et Ethan avant de chacun leur tour baiser une de mes joues et de partir pour leur prochain cours .

Je sentis mes joues rougir et je secouais légèrement la tête amusé par leurs idiotie mais ma bonne humeur s'évapora rapidement me souvenant des événements de la veille . Je serrais fort mes livres contre ma poitrine et marcha sans réel but dans les couloirs . J'avais une période libre et je n'avais certainement pas la tête à étudier et chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule , mon esprit se remémora les ninjas de mes rêves et mon cœur s'accélérait à nouveau . J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne réagissais même pas quand une main ferme m'attira dans une salle de classe vide et me souleva du sol avant de me poser sur une des tables à l'avant de la classe . Je relevais la tête éberlué et Isaac plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes . Je ne tardais pas à rendre son baiser en arrière et laça mes mains derrière sa nuque . Il attrapa fermement ma taille et intensifia notre baiser . Il était totalement différent de tout les baiser que nous avions échanger avant , les baisers d'hier étaient chaud , humide et passionné mais celui-ci était grave , lent et presque comme si s'était une nécessité . C'était comme ci chacun de nous déversait tout nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre dans un seul et unique baiser . Nous rompions notre étreinte à bout de souffle et Isaac déposa son front contre le mien pour regarder dans mes yeux brun et moi dans ses magnifique orbe bleuté .

_ Où étais-tu passé ? Souffla-t-il en caressant ma joue avec son pouce .

_ J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule . Mentis-je en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Je détestais lui mentir et je me sentais incroyablement coupable pour lui faire ça mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire ce que j'avais vue . Lui dire reviendrait à accepter l'inévitable et je ne pouvais pas vivre avec l'idée de le perdre lui et Allison à chaque instant .

Il se détacha et enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher de sa poitrine et positionna son menton sur le dessus de ma tête avant de déposer un long baiser sur mon cuir chevelu . Je sentis mon cœur se serré à se contact et je laissais la frustration que je ressentais depuis ce matin s'évacuer en même temps que mes larmes .

_ Hey , qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda-t-il préoccupé en me détachant pour me faire le regarder.

_ Rien , je suis juste sous tension je pense . Mentis-je à nouveau et Isaac capta mon haussement de cœur .

_ Tu mens . Dit-il agacé .

Je me détachais de lui à contre-coeur et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour le prendre par surprise et je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde car je me sauvais aussi vite que je pouvais , le laissant seul dans la salle . Dès que je fus à l'extérieur , je sentis la culpabilité , la détresse et l'impuissance me submergée . Je me faufilais sur le parking et monta dans mon SUV pour pleurer sans que quiconque me vois dans cette état . Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi désemparé et je savais pertinemment que ce n'était que le début . Je devais me ressaisir rapidement et maintenant sinon je serais débordé par mes émotions et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire . J'avais affirmer à Deaton que je protégerais Allison coûte que coûte et j'allais bien tenir cette promesse quoiqu'il arrive . Je devais apprendre à traiter les choses sans émotions mais d'une manière clinique et mesuré. Je pris une grande inspiration et souffla tout l'air dans mes poumons à l'extérieur . Je regardais droit devant moi et mis le contact calmement avant de partir en direction du loft de Derek .

Je poussais la porte en métal coulissante et tombais nez-à-nez avec les jumeaux et Danny . Ils me donnèrent de grands sourire et je leurs répondit avec une vague .

_ Où vous avez dit qu'était le gars qui vit ici? Demanda Danny curieux .

_ Il est hors de la ville. Répondit Ethan dans un sourire charmeur .

Je passais les deux prochaines heures à transformer le loft en rêve partie et cela me permis de balayer mes idées sombres pour un peu . Une fois que les jumeaux n'avaient plus besoin de moi , je les prévenaient que j'allais me préparer et partis en direction de l'appartement de mon oncle . Je fus soulager quand je vis qu'il était vide et profita de ma solitude pour me préparer correctement . Je pris une longue douche , décompressant mes muscles tendu et me dirigea dans ma chambre pour prendre une jupe tube fluo rose que j'accompagnais d'un crop-top blanc . Je me changeais et m'attelais à rendre mes cheveux présentable . Je les nouais en une tresse en épi de blé sur le côté gauche et appliqua un maquillage léger quand mon téléphone vibrait m'indiquant que j'avais un message .

Je laissais en suspend ce que je faisais et regarda le texte .

**De Stiles : Rejoins nous à la station de mon père . Xo**

Je regardais l'écran confuse qu'il ne me donne pas plus de détail mais acquiésa tout de même et me dépêchais pour les rejoindre . Je me garais en face de la jeep de Stiles et vit qu'il était accompagné de Scott et Kira . Je donnais un sourire chaleureux à la petite brune et elle me le rendit timidement .

_ Quoi de neuf ? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant devant le côté conducteur de la jeep .

_ Okay, celui-ci vous permet d'obtenir dans toutes les portes du périmètre, celui-ci dans la salle des preuves, et celui-ci est pour le bureau de mon père. Expliqua Stiles agité en ignorant ma question .  
_ Tu n'as pas volé ceux-ci, tu as fait? Demanda Scott sceptique .

_ Non. Je l'ai aient clonés en utilisant l'émulateur RFID. Répondit Stiles comme ci ce n'était pas une grosse affaire .

_ Je vais finir avec un casier avec vous deux . M'exclamais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez .  
_ Est-ce pas pire que le vol? Demanda Kira .

_ Il est plus intelligent. Rétorqua Stiles décontracté .

Kira demanda à parler à Scott en privé alors je me rapprochais de Stiles et lui demanda pourquoi nous faisions cela .

_ Kira à des photos dans son téléphone plutôt compromettante .

_ Ew ! M'exclamais-je choqué . Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle soit ce genre de fille .

_ Quoi ? À faire des photos ou qu'elles soit compromettante ? Demanda-t-il avec un éblouissement .

_ Idiot . Grognais-je en le frappant derrière la nuque .

_ Hey , c'était pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il en se frottant le cou .

_ Pour être un imbécile .

Scott et Kira marchaient dans notre direction et je me retournais aussitôt vers eux en essayant de pas pensée à pourquoi nous étions ici .

_ Donc, maintenant presque tout le monde est à traiter avec la panne. Mais il ya toujours quelqu'un à la réception. Il y a Dispatch et généralement un décalage de nuit ou deux. Les gars, vous êtes utiliser l'entrée de la porte de service par la benne à ordures. Expliqua Stiles en montrant la dite porte .  
_ Bien?

_ Personne ne l'utilise. Maintenant, je vais vous texte si quelqu'un sort. Mais, Scott, si vous êtes pris, je ne peux pas vous aider. Mon père est sous enquête pour mise en accusation à cause de ton père, de sorte que, si quelque chose arrive, je vais courir et vous laisser à la fois pour mort.  
_ Je l'ai. Merci.  
_ Sérieusement, mec. J'aimerais demander à mon père, mais tu sais …

_Non, je sais. J'ai compris. Le coupa Scott .  
_ Très bien, juste, euh, dépêchez-vous. Intervenais-je pressé dans finir .

Je regardais Scott et Kira partir dans la station et je rejoignais Stiles dans la jeep . Je remarquais qu'il semblait plus agité que d'habitude et pour Stiles cela voulait dire beaucoup . Je veux dire , il était constamment sous l'emprise d'Adderall et il en prenait beaucoup trop la plupart du temps donc j'étais habitué à ses élan agité mais cette fois-ci s'était différent .

Je posais ma main sur son genou pour arrêter ses soubresauts et croisait ses orbes noisettes .

_ Stiles , est-ce que tu vas bien ? C'est encore ses rêves ? Demandais-je concerné .

_ Oh , ou-ouais … ouais , je suis bien . Totalement bien . Jamais été mieux . Mentit-il encore plus agité .

_ Tu sais que je suis là ?

_ Ouais , je sais . Christie , je ne t'aies jamais dit à quel point tu étais importante pour moi et Scott , tu sais que tu es notre meilleure amie , bien ?

_ Stiles , je sais . Je serais toujours là pour couvrir vos arrières . Toujours et à jamais . Dis-je dans un élan de rire .

_ C'est une promesse ? Demanda-t-il gaiement .

Je levais mon petit doigt et le tendit dans sa direction en attendant qu'il le prenne à son tours .

_ Nous faisons vraiment ça ? Demanda-t-il amusé .

_ Juste prendre ce fichu doigt , Stiles ! Grognais-je impatiente .

_ Ok , ok . S'empressa-t-il tout en enroulant son petit doigt au mien .

Je serrais en le regardant et lui donna un sourire sincère quand un bruit nous interpella et nous vîmes quelqu'un rentrée dans la station .

_ Allez, allez ! Ah, enfer. Paniqua Stiles .  
_ Allons. Déclarais-je en le poussant pour qu'il sorte .  
_ Ok, je suis tellement à regretter. Grommela-t-il agacé .

_ Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter . Rétorquais-je agacé .  
Nous entrions dans la station et tombaient nez-à-nez avez l'agent Mccall . Je déglutis me souvenant de la dernière fois que je l'avais vue et échappa à son regard sévère .

_ Aw! Hé, hé.  
_ Sensationnel! Grommela l'agent à notre vue .

_ Dieu merci, vous êtes , mon garçon! Je remercie le Seigneur. S'exclama Stiles comme ci il avait une pancarte affiché coupable sur le visage .  
_ Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il agacé par notre simple présence .

_ J'étais juste que je pensais sur l'affaire. Je pensais que je devrais vous indice dans ma pensée. Voici ma pensée. Je pensais ce que je pensais que Barrow, bien, je pensais que Barrow a reçu l'information sur les personnes à tuer à l'école, bien , tu sais ça? Donc, je pensais peut-être la personne qui lui a donné cette information, vérifier, pourrait en fait être quelqu'un à l'école. Et c'est, euh, ma pensée. Babilla-t-il stupidement .  
_ On est mort ! Murmurais-je en me retenant de frapper Stiles .

_ Hmm. C'est sur. C'est sur. Tu as raison.  
_ Vraiment ? Demandais-je estomaquer que cela avait même un sens .

_ Yep. Nous, euh … Nous avons commencé à la recherche de liens entre Barrow, le corps professoral et les étudiants la nuit dernière.  
_ Donc vous déjà, alors, savez ce truc?

_Hmm. Réfléchit Mccall .  
_ Vous avez déjà pensé à cela. Conclut Stiles .  
_ Votre père a fait. Le corrigea Mccall provoquant la fierté dans les yeux de Stiles et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire .  
_ Oh. C'est une suggestion utile.  
Je vis Scott et Kira sortir du bureau et je lâchais un soupir de soulagement ce qui attira le regard de l'agent Mccall sur moi alors Stiles s'empressa de reprendre la conversation .

_Vous savez, cette attitude que vous avez envers mon papa? Vous pouvez l'habiller à tous la désapprobation professionnel que vous voulez. Mais je sais que la vraie raison pour laquelle vous ne l'aimez pas.  
_ Est-ce vrai? Demanda-t-il sceptique .

_ Stiles , qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en me rapprochant de lui inquiète du regard de l'agent Mccall .

_ Ouais. Parce qu'il sait quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache. Et devinez quoi. Je le sais, aussi. Le défia Stiles avec courage .  
_ Rentrez chez vous, Stiles et Christie . Il y a un … Il y a un couvre-feu.

_ C'est ce qu'on comptaient faire . Dis-je rapidement . Aller , viens Stiles . Terminais-je en l'empoignant par sa chemise pour l'emmener à l'extérieur .

Je me garais devant le loft où la fête déjà son plein et fut rejoins par Stiles , Scott et Kira . Nous montions les escaliers et Scott ouvris la porte révélant une foule d'adolescents dansant sous les projecteurs UV . La plupart était torse nu et recouvert d'une peinture fluorescente .

_ Si Derek apprend à ce sujet on est mort . Criais-je sous la musique pour Stiles et Scott .

_ Heureusement , qu'il n'est pas là alors . Répliqua Scott gaiement .

Je posais mes yeux sur Stiles et vis qu'il fixait intensément l'une de ses clés de son trousseau ce qui attira l'œil de Scott .

_ Il a juste montré là-haut sur mon porte-clés ce matin. J'ai demandé à mon père s'il la mis là, mais il a dit qu'il ne savait rien à ce sujet. Expliqua-t-il confus .  
_ C'est juste une clé, non?

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Et je ne sais pas comment il y est arrivé ou ce qu'elle est pour.  
_ Vous voulez laisser afin que nous puissions le comprendre? Nous interrogea Scott quand une fille certainement ivre se posta devant Stiles .

_ Euh Happy Halloween! Cria-t-elle en lui donnant un long baiser avant de repartir dans la foule .

Je regardais Stiles éberlué et riais à son expression choqué avant qu'il s'agite et parte en direction de la fille .

_Ça peut attendre. Ça peut attendre. Hurla-t-il au loin .

Scott et moi riaient ensemble et je me faufilais dans la foule pour lui laisser du temps seul avec Kira.

Je dansais en rythme sous la musique et me laissais aspiré par l'ambiance quand je sentis mon corps être tiré contre ce que je supposais être une poitrine tonique . Je levais les yeux vers mon partenaire de danse et vis un Isaac totalement à tombé dans un petit tee-shirt moulant bleu marine .

_ Hey . Criais-je oubliant totalement ce qui s'était passé plutôt .

_ Tu es chaude dans cette robe . Souffla Isaac dans mon oreille et je sentis des frissons parcourir mon corps .

Je me retournais et accrochais mes bras autour de son cou avant qu'il appuyait ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en balançant mes hanches contre lui . Je l'embrassais avidement notre baiser se réchauffer à mesure que nos corps se rapprochaient . Je laissais mes mains courir dans ses cheveux et Isaac se détacha pour attaquer mon cou de lent baiser . Je sentais des papillons voler dans tout mon corps et je caressais doucement son visage quand mes doigts passaient derrière son oreilles . Je sentis une sorte de bosse et je me reculais instantanément alarmant Isaac .

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il paniqué .

_ Il y a quelque chose sur ta tête. Expliquais-je en le tirant en dehors de la piste pour obtenir un miroirs .

Isaac s'arrêta dans une salle avec des bacs à glaçons et se posta devant un miroirs . Je me postais derrière lui .  
_ Derrière ton oreille. Mettre au miroir. Mettre au miroir. M'empressais-je en le poussant pour qu'il regarde . Tu vois ça?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en inspectant son oreille .

_ On dirait un nombre à cinq. Lâchais-je perplexe .

_ Tu as entendu cela? Demanda Isaac en se relevant précipitamment alarmé .

Je me tournais à la recherche de la salle et Isaac trouva Ethan couché et complètement tétanisé sur le sol . C'était exactement la même chose qu'avec Isaac et je savais de qui était l'œuvre .

Isaac s'empressa de prendre l'avant-bras d'Ethan et s'apprêta à le broyer .

_ Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je paniqué .

_ Il va déclencher la guérison. Et sur cela il broya son bras faisant le craquement de ses os en écho dans la petite pièce .

Les yeux d'Ethan brillèrent bleu électrique et ils sortirent de sa transe aussitôt .

_ Il faut le sortir d'ici . Déclarais-je en indiquant à Isaac de m'aider à le soulever .

Nous transportions Ethan dans la salle et nous vîmes Derek envoyé la table de platine à travers la salle et Allison nous rejoignait rapidement .

_ Reste avec Ethan et Isaac . Lui ordonnais-je en je me mis à courir droit vers Aiden en ignorant les appels de mes amis .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet quand il vit Ethan dans les bras d'Isaac .

_ Il va bien et toi ? Demandais-je inquiète et soudain mon cauchemars devenait réalité .

La salle était complètement vide a part Derek , Scott , Kira , Isaac , Allison , Aiden , Ethan et moi et les hommes dont j'avais rêver tant de fois sortir du sol .

Ils se retournèrent tous ensemble d'une manière militaire et se postèrent juste en face de nous .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Lâchais-je en croisant les yeux d'Aiden .

Il me tira vers l'arrière et les soldats se rapprochaient de nous .

_ Les gars, ils nous regardent tous . Pourquoi sont-ils tous à nous regarder? Paniqua Aiden . Guys? Quelqu'un fasse quelque chose!

_ Christie ! Crièrent plusieurs personnes en même temps mais j'étais trop baise paniqué pour discerné les voix .

Je vis Derek rugir et foncé droit sur l'un d'eux et bientôt il fut rejoins par Scott . Je voyais leur combat et tentais de m'éloigner avec Aiden mais ils restaient sur nous . Je vis du coin de l'œil Derek brisé la nuque de l'un deux et l'homme en noir se contenta de se relever intact et de jeter Derek à travers le mur comme une poupée de chiffon .

_ Aiden , ont est bloqué . Tremblais-je quand je sentis le mur contre mon dos .

Les créatures se rapprochaient de nous et je donnais un dernier regard sur Isaac et Allison tendit que je me retrouvais face à face avec mon pire cauchemars .

_ Christiiiiiiiie ! Cria Allison quand l'homme apporta sa main à mon cou.

Dès qu'il me toucha je chutais lourdement sur le sol et un froid glacial traversa chacune de mes veines . Je sentis les yeux jaunes pénétré dans mon âmes et s'était la seule chose que je pouvais voir et entendre . S'était comme ci j'étais pétrifié , consciente qu'il m'arrive quelque chose mais totalement impuissante .

Je sentis son touché me quitter et je me laissais heurter violemment le sol complètement vidé de toute mes forces . J'étais congelé et mon corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler . Je ne pouvais rien voir ni même parler . Tout étais noir et sans vie , vide .

**Voilà , voilà ! Petit moment Stiles/Christie , j'espère que ça vous a plus et j'attends vos avis n'oublier pas;) **

**PS : Ne pas hésiter à voir mes autres fanfiction , Run Or Die et Anchor for mercy !**

**Petite question : Avec qui vous voudriez que Christie finisse Derek ou Isaac ? **


	48. Silverfinger

**Je sais ! Je sais , les gars ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira . **

_ Christie ! Christie ! Allez , réveille-toi ! Entendis-je en écho et je me redressais en prenant une grande respiration .

Je reprenais petit à petit conscience de mon environnement et remarquais pour la première fois depuis mon réveil les deux loup-garou penché sur moi . Je regardais rapidement Derek qui semblait paniqué mais encore mesuré tendit que Isaac était totalement terrifié et cela se lisait très clairement .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante .

_ Les ninjas ! Intervenu la voix d'Aiden et je le cherchais encore inquiète à son sujet .

Je le vis appuyé contre la fenêtre du loft et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand je vis qu'il était bien .

Je sentis que mes deux mains étaient prise et bien serré alors je l'ait regardaient et sentis une pointe de confusion et de culpabilité quand je vis que chacune de mes mains étaient tenu par Isaac et Derek. Je me raclais la gorge embarrassé en attente que l'un des deux me lâche mais aucun des loups ne bougea d'un pouce . Je regardais dans les orbes glacé d'Isaac avant de passé au orbes émeraude et ne savait plus quoi faire . C'était comme-ci pour la première fois , l'univers me montrait que j'avais bel et bien un choix à faire . Attends , depuis quand j'avais un choix à faire ? Je veux dire j'étais avec Isaac . C'était clair . Je grimaçais perturbé et lâcha de mon plein gré les deux loups avant de me redressé par moi-même . Je fus aussitôt percuté de plein fouet et je sentis l'odeur de coco m'envahir . Je jetais un œil perplexe sur la brune qui m'encerclait de ses bras maigres et réalisais que ce n'était autre qu'Allison .

_ Hey , ça va . Je vais bien . Dis-je en la serrant à mon tour .

Elle finit par se détacher et me regarda dans les yeux pour voir si j'étais vraiment bien et je lui donnais un sourire rassurant . Bien sûr , j'étais encore totalement paniqué mais je me devais d'agir comme il fallait .

Après les retrouvailles que je jugeais bien trop exagérer pour moi , nous étions rentrer avec Scott , Isaac et Allison à notre appartement pour parler avec Chris . Il semblait savoir qui était ses soldat noir et nous l'avions retrouver ensanglanté sur le sol . Allison et moi avions tout de suite paniqué et nous avions finalement attérit dans le bureau de mon oncle entrain de le soigner pendant que nous expliquions la situation .

_ Ses yeux brillaient. Il y avait quelque chose de presque rituelle à ce sujet. Comme il était à la recherche à droite dans mon âme. Expliquais-je me souvenant de mon altercation avec le soldat .  
_ C'est la même chose qu'il a fait pour moi. C'est ce qu'il a fait à tout le monde. Ajouta Isaac en se rapprochant de moi protecteur .  
_ Pas tout le monde. Le corrigea Allison en nous dévisageant sérieuse . Ils ne sont venus qu'après les loups-garous.  
_ Et Lydia et Christie . Continua Scott en me donnant un signe de tête en même temps qu'il citait mon prénom .  
_ N'importe qui avec une connexion au surnaturel. Conclut Chris en me regardant suspicieux et je baissais les yeux sur le sol .

_ Christie n'a rien de surnaturel . Me défendit aussitôt Allison et je me sentais aussitôt coupable pour ne rien leur dire .

Chris ignora la remarque d'Allison et commença à nous raconter la première fois où il avait rencontrer ses soldat noir me sauvant sans le savoir de mon mensonge dans le processus .  
_ Alors, qui était le gars après qui ils sont allés au Japon? Demanda Scott intrigué .

_ Un kumicho. Un patron de yakuza. C'était mon premier contrat d'armes à feu. Je n'avais que 18 ans et il était censé être un simple échange.

_ Sauf Gérard a quitté le détail mineur des acheteurs étant yakuza. Lui rappelais-je encore irrité à la simple mention du nom du vieil homme et Isaac qui avait sentit mon irritation me prit la main sous le regard désapprobateur de mon oncle .  
_ Il voulait voir si je pouvais m'adapter dans l'instant. Tester ma capacité à improviser.  
_ Ou ta capacité à survivre. Le corrigea Allison fermé .  
_ Au moment où le soleil s'est couché, c'était comme ils se sont juste matérialisées sortir de l'ombre.

Ils avaient des épées, pas courbées comme katanas mais droite, acier noir. Comme ninjatos. Expliqua mon oncle en se remémorant se souvenir .  
_ Que voulaient-ils? Demanda Scott perplexe .

_ Pour accéder à la kumicho. Ils ont coupé tous les êtres vivants à leur manière.  
_ Ont-ils le marquent comme ils nous ont fait? Demanda Isaac curieux .

_ Pas exactement.  
_ Quel était-il? Demandais-je frustré qu'on ne sache toujours pas leur identité .

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un qui le fait. Il y avait quelques autres qui a survécu à cette nuit. L'un d'eux était un homme nommé Katashi Ils l'appelaient doigt-d'argent en raison d'une prothèse inhabituelle. Et il semblait qu'il s'apprêtait à les prendre tout sur lui-même. J'ai connu pendant un certain temps Katashi était dans le pays. J'ai passé la journée d'hier à sa poursuite.  
_ N'a pas cherché comme s'il voulait être trouvé. Conclut Isaac sarcastique en montrant les blessures de mon oncles d'un signe de tête .  
_ Pas particulièrement, non.  
_ Vous pensez qu'il sait ce qu'ils sont? Demanda Scott plein d'espoir .

_ Ou ce qu'ils veulent? Ajoutais-je frustré .

_ Peut-être. Songea Chris  
_ Et s'il ne veut pas en parler? Et s'il ne se souvient même pas de vous? Demanda Isaac pessimiste et mon oncle se leva pour prendre une boîte avant de la poser devant nous révélant un masque de métal brisé .

_ Il se souviendra de cela . Je sais que je ne l'ai pas tuer. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous pouvez. Mais je l'ai ralenti vers le bas assez longtemps pour nous sortir de là. Expliqua Chris en nous montrant le masque des ninjas démoniaque .  
_ Ce qui était derrière le masque? Demanda Scott inquiet .

_ Ténèbres obscurité absolue. Répondit Chris solennelle et je sentis mon estomac se soulevé inquiète .

Je jetais des regards sur les quatre personnes avec moi et sentis l'angoisse remonter quand je m'arrêtais sur Isaac et Allison . Deaton ne leurs avaient pas raconter ce que je savais mais j'étais persuadé qu'il ne tarderait pas à tout leurs dirent . C'était peut être imprudent de ne rien dire mais cela était beaucoup trop important et je ne savais même pas si tout ces rêves ou ces hallucinations voulaient vraiment dire quelque chose au final . Mais une chose était sûr , c'était qu'Allison et Isaac étaient en réel danger et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser cela arriver . J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais quitter le bureau et était partit dans ma chambre l'aient laissant perplexe .

Je fermais ma porte à clé pensive et commença à me déshabiller . Je jetais sans grande attention ma jupe et mon haut sur le sol et marcha jusqu'à la douche avant de l'allumer et de sauter dedans une fois que l'eau était chaude . Je laissais la chaleur ambiante réchauffer mon corps encore froid du à l'attaque des ninjas et frotta mes mains ensemble profitant du réconfort que l'eau me procurait . Je shampouinais mes long cheveux brun et douchait mon corps avant de prendre une serviette duveteuse et l'enrouler autour de mon corps tonique . J'essuyais la buée qui s'était infiltré sur mon miroir et observa mon reflet fatigué avant de scruté la marque qui se trouvait derrière mon oreille . C'était exactement la même qu'Isaac , un cinq lisse et noir . Je soupirais avant de me soutenir au lavabo pour ne pas craquer . Tout cela était vraiment réel , tout les hallucinations , les rêves , la poupée , la grotte , les ninjas et … et … la mort probable d'Allison ou Isaac . Je devais empêcher cela , je ne permettrais jamais que cela se passe . Seulement , je ne pouvais plus affronter cela seule . Je devais le dire à quelqu'un qui me comprendrait et qui pourrait me venir en aide et je savais exactement qui je devais aller voir . Je tenais ma serviette serré autour de mon corps et sortit dans ma chambre tout simplement pour tomber sur un Isaac allongé sur mon lit . Il relevait la tête à mon entrée et un blush rosé inonda ses joues quand il remarqua que je n'étais que dans une simple serviette .

_ J-j-je venais … enfin , t-tu-tu es parti si vite . Bégaya Isaac en se frottant la nuque embarrassé .

Un sourire amusé illumina mes traits et je marchais jusqu'à Isaac en tenant ma serviette autour de mon corps avant de m'arrêter juste devant lui et de me baisser à sa hauteur . Je posais ma main sur sa joue rosé et la caressait à l'aide de mon pouce avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres .

_ Je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais adorable quand tu rougissais ? Murmurais-je en posant mon front sur le sien .

_ Adorable ? Répéta-t-il en reprenant plus de confiance . Je ne suis pas adorable , je suis un loup-garou . Me corrigea-t-il avant de rapprocher mon corps contre le sien pour me donner un nouveau baiser .

Je détachais mes mains de ma serviette et l'ai déplaçaient à sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et il en profita pour entrer sa langue , explorant chaque recoins . Notre baiser devenait beaucoup plus passionné et sans m'en apercevoir je me retrouvais allongé sur Isaac avec ses mains qui serpentaient ma taille vêtue d'une simple serviette . Je sentis son érection entre nous et je souriais dans notre baiser avant de me détacher de lui .

_ Je penses que nous nous sommes un peu emporté . Dis-je avec un sourire railleur et Isaac souriait avec moi tout en serrant ma taille plus proche de lui . Je suis sérieuse . Continuais-je quand il descendit ses lèvre dans le creux de mon cou encore humide .

Il suçait chaque partit de ma peau et je sentis l'afflux sanguin se précipiter sous ses baisers réchauffant mon corps et je lâchais un gémissement avant de retrouver les lèvres d'Isaac . Je savais que nous étions vraiment trop proche et si nous continuons ainsi , nous ne pourrions plus s'arrêter et autant que j'avais envie d'Isaac ici et maintenant . Nous avions de plus gros problème à s'occuper en ce moment même .

Je rompais notre baiser à contre-coeur et descendis d'Isaac malgré sa prise serré sur moi . Il retomba sur le lit avec un grognement frustré et je lâchais un petit rire tout en me dirigeant vers ma commode .

_ Quelqu'un est un peu trop frustré ici . Me moquais-je en même temps que je tirais un jean skinny kaki style militaire de mon tiroir .

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça . Se plaignait-il en m'observant toujours allongé sur mon lit .

Je pris un tee-shirt à manche longue blanc et repartis dans ma salle de bain laissant la porte ouverte pour pouvoir converser avec Isaac .

_ Faire quoi ? Demandais-je innocente pendant que j'enfilais mon jean .

_ Me rendre fous puis partir . Dit-il frustré et je passais mon tee-shirt avant de m'appuyer sur le cadre de la porte pour le regarder . Je l'observais regarder le plafond tout sauf à moi et je réalisais qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment de ce qui venait de se passer mais plutôt de ce que je lui avais dit lors de l'attaquer alpha . Je me sentis aussitôt coupable et mon sourire disparu . Je savais que je l'avais fait énormément souffrir et j'avais vraiment été égoïste de penser qu'il aurait tout oublier parce que je m'étais remise avec lui . Je m'avançais hésitante vers lui et me coucha sur le lit juste à côté de lui . Je lui pris la main avant d'entrelacer nos doigts ensemble et il roula sur le côté pour me faire face . Je croisais ses orbes bleuté et la culpabilité me rongea de plus en plus .

_ Isaac . Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux et je sentis une pression sur ma main . Je-je suis désolé … pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire … ou même faire . M'excusais-je penaud .

Il releva ma tête pour que je puisse le regarder et il s'avança avant de me déposer un doux baiser sur le front quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit révélant Allison .

_ Oh , désolé . S'excusa-t-elle embarrassé .

_ Non , c'est bien . Dis-je en me redressant avant de descendre du lit pour la rejoindre .

_ C'est que mon père à peut-être un plan pour approcher Katashi alors … se défendait-elle et je lui donnais un sourire rassurant .

_ Allons-y . déclarais-je avant de quitter la chambre pour le bureau ou se trouvait mon oncle .

Je tressais mes cheveux en une tresse française et me posta devant Chris suivit de près par Isaac et Allison .

Il se tourna vers nous et je lui donnais un faible sourire en attente du plan .

_ Qui d'autre est là? Demanda Allison après que Chris nous avait expliquer l'endroit où se trouvait Katashi .

_ Le vrai problème est Katashi ne voit pas les visiteurs. Jamais. Il est un reclus paranoïaque qui étapes rarement devant les portes de son domaine.  
_ Alors, comment allez-vous pour obtenir de lui? Demanda Isaac confus tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le bureau .

_ Oh, il a une chose pour rares, armes anciennes. Hier, j'ai eu quelques contacts qui ont mis sur le mot que je vendais une de ma propre collection. Nous informa Chris avant de sortir un pistolet d'une sa vitrine et je savais que s'était pas n'importe qu'elle arme . C'est un chiffre d'affaires à silex Pistolet français de 1645. annonça-t-il fièrement en posant l'arme sur le bureau .  
_ Tu ne vas pas seul. Dis-je en même temps qu'Allison et on se regardaient un instant avant de se retourner vers Chris .  
_ Si elle va, je vais. Intervenu Isaac en me regardant sérieux et je croisais son regard avant de reporter mon attention sur Chris .  
_ Pour être honnête, je ne me sens pas bien d'amener l'un de vous. Ils cherchaient à Scott lorsque le soleil s'est levé. Plaida Chris à nos regards déterminé .  
_ Eh bien, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que c'est après lui qu'ils vont . Le contra Allison ferme .  
_ Mais s'il est? Insista Chris .

_ S'il est, cela pourrait ne nous laisse jusqu'à la nuit à venir avec un moyen de le protéger. Intervenais-je en posant mes mains à plats sur le bureau .  
_ Bien. Allons voir si un yakuza paranoïaque veut mettre une autre arme dans sa collection. Termina Isaac en jaugeant l'arme .

Je repartis dans ma chambre et lassa mes bottines de combat avant d'enfiler ma parka de chasse et de me diriger vers mon armoires ou je rangeais mes armes . Je pris un l'assaut en métal avec un simple tazer avant de prendre un 45 que je chargeais et le rangea dans l'une de mes poches . J'entendis un coup sur ma porte et je me retournais pour faire face à Allison .

_ Hé ! Hélas-t-elle avec une expression soucieuse que je ne connaissais que trop bien .

_ Hé , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je inquiète pour elle .

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

_ Moi ? Appelais-je surprise .

_ Je t'ai vue avec Isaac et puis avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit . Expliqua-t-elle en me jaugeant à la recherche d'une moindre émotions .

_ Je vais bien , Allison . Mentis-je convaincante avant de poser une main sur son épaule . Envoyez-moi l'adresse quand vous y êtes . Je dois faire quelque chose avant . L'informais-je en prenant les clés de mon SUV ignorant le regard inquiet que me donnait Allison .

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle alerte .

_ Ne t'en fais pas . Chassais-je avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée le plus vite possible avant qu'Isaac s'aperçoive de mon escapade .

Je marchais dans l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton pour descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Je montais rapidement dans mon SUV et ne tarda pas à me dirigé sur les routes de Beacon Hills avant de prendre mon I phone qui se trouvait dans ma poche . Je défilais dans mes contact et appela le numéro que je voulais joindre . J'entendis l'appel se composé et après deux tonalités la voix guttural de Derek retentit à travers le haut-parleur .

__ Hey ! Hélais-je timidement . _

__ Christie , qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda-t-il soucieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire . _

__ Tu es au loft ? Questionnais-je en ignorant sa question . _

__ Non , je suis entrain de suivre Scott . Expliqua-t-il comme-ci s'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal . _

__ Oh ! Bien . _

__ Christie , tu es sûr que ça va ? Insista-t-il le doute clairement inscrit dans sa voix . _

__ Où es-tu en ce moment ? Quémandais-je hésitante ._

__ Dans l'arrondissement de Scott . Dit-il confus et je raccrochais avant de m'orienter en direction de chez Scott . _

Je ne tardais pas à attendre l'arrondissement de Scott et j'aperçus le toyota de Derek garé caché à la vue de la maison de Scott . Je me rangeais un peu plus loin et verrouillais les portes de mon camion avant de marcher rapidement vers le toyota et de monter dans le siège passager surprenant Derek .

_ Christie ? Appela-t-il confus en se tournant vers moi .

Je regardais hésitante en fixant le coffre de la lexus garé devant nous . Je savais que je voulais tout lui dire mais je ne savais tout simplement pas par où commencer . C'était vraiment fous et je n'en avais jamais vraiment parlé à quelqu'un avant . J'avais gardé ce secret depuis des semaines déjà et je réalisais que plus j'avais attendu et plus il était difficile pour moi de l'avouer .

_ Tu te souviens quand Jennifer ma temporairement arrêter le cœur ? Lâchais-je rompant le silence pesant .

J'attendais une réponse mais le silence fut tout ce que j'entendis alors je me retournais vers Derek pour entendre ou voir sa réponse mais ce que je vis me laissa perplexe. Sa mâchoire était serré et ses mains tenaient le volant tellement serré que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil et je pouvais presque entendre le cuir se tordre sous sa force surhumaine .

_ Hey ? Appelais-je en prenant sa main la plus proche avant d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens .

Il fit contact avec moi confus avant de porter son attention sur nos mains entrelacer et de revenir à moi tout aussi confus . Je me disais que je devrais probablement le lâcher mais quelque chose avec nos mains entrelacer m'apportait du réconfort et du courage pour continuer ma confession .

Je déballais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur , tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps sans oublier mes raisons de pourquoi j'avais été si distante avec Isaac et Allison mais vit que cela le m'était mal à l'aise alors je continuais sur les hallucinations , les rêves . Mes problèmes à tirer correctement à cause des tremblements et ma peur omniprésente pour ma cousine et mon petit-ami .

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vue ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence pour tout saisir ce que je venais de lui dire .

_ Derek , je l'ai vu poignarder un des deux . Même si il me semble que s'était Isaac , je ne suis pas sûr qu'Allison soit épargné . Dis-je grave en tremblant et Derek resserra sa prise sur ma main .

Je ne voulais pas craquer surtout pas en ce moment mais cela était plus fort que moi et les larmes coulèrent d'eux-même le long de mes joues . Je reniflais disgracieusement et Derek passa un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire croiser ses yeux verts émeraude et je sentis mon cœur à la course .

_ Hey , nous allons régler cela . Dit-il en balayant mes larmes avec ses pouces .

_ Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? Demandais-je inquiète .

Derek ne répondit pas à ma question car au lieu de cela , il me prit par surprise en m'approchant de lui avant de fermer ses bras autour de ma petite taille me laissant profiter de sa chaleur réconfortante . Je refermais mes bras autour de lui le rapprochant encore plus de moi dans le processus et je me laissais bercé par ses battements de cœur quand ma sonnerie Night Of The Hunter retentit dans ma poche et Derek lâcha un rire avant de se détacher de moi .

__ _Tu as vraiment besoin de changer de sonnerie . Dit-il quand je pris l'identité de l'appelant et je me figeais coupable devant l'écran .

_ISAAC ! _

Je regardais la photo que nous avions prit lorsque nous avions piéger les jumeaux et que Isaac était sur la moto d'Aiden . Je me clarifiais la voix et appuyais la touche verte avant de porte le cellulaire à mon oreille .

__ Christie , où es-tu ? Demanda Isaac soucieux . _

Je jetais un regard sur Derek et vis qu'il me regardait étrangement et je sentis la culpabilité me ronger des deux côtés alors je me contentais de déposer un long baiser sur la joue barbue de Derek et descendis de l'habitacle de son camion avant de rejoindre mon SUV .

__ Je suis sur mon chemin . Texter moi l'adresse . Dis-je avant de raccrocher . _

Dès que je fus dans mon SUV , mon téléphone vivra m'indiquant un nouveau message et je lançais un dernier regard sur le toyota bleu de Derek avant de partir en direction des autres .

Une fois là-bas , je vis la voiture de mon oncle garer et je sortis de mon SUV avant de rejoindre Isaac sur la banquette arrière . Dès que je rentrais dans l'habitacle je vis Isaac renifler l'air avant de poser les yeux sur moi confus et je me contentais de regarder Allison et Chris en attente du plan .

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demandais-je impatiente .

_ Katashi ne fera pas l'achat en personne. Intervenu Chris pensif .  
_ Mais il est un reclus paranoïaque. Si vous n'êtes pas un peu moins surpris? Rétorqua Isaac sarcastique et un bref sourire illumina mes traits .

_ Je essayais de rester optimiste que nous n'aurions pas à aller à mon plan B. Répliqua Chris en regardant fixement Allison avant de porter son regard sur moi et Isaac .  
_ Plan B? Répétais-je n'aimant pas le regard qu'arborait mon oncle .

_ Et c'est quoi le plan B? Demanda Isaac intrigué et Chris se retourna vers lui avec un sourire mauvais .

_ Quelle est votre taille? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour ouvrir le coffre .

Nous sortions tous ensemble et Chris tendit un costume deux pièce avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noir . Je regardais l'ensemble et essayais de visualiser Isaac avec une telle pièce distingué et donna un sourire à Allison qui souriait en même temps que moi . Nous nous avancions vers l'avant de la voiture avec Allison pour laisser à Isaac le temps qu'il avait besoin et je m'appuyais sur la porte passager en repensant à mon échange avec Derek .

_ Christie ? Je te parles ? Agita Allison devant moi pour me sortir de ma rêverie .

_ Hm ? Relevais-je la tête .

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle pas convaincu .

_ Pour la deuxième fois , oui je vais bien . Dis-je en soupirant regrettant aussitôt . Écoute , Allison , je sais que tout cela est inquiétant pour nous tous mais je suis sûr que nous allons tous aller bien au final .

_Où du moins je l'espère ! Pensais-je silencieusement . _

_ Je sais mais tu as été distante ces derniers temps et tu sais …

_ Hey , on s'est promis de toujours assurer nos arrières , non ? Demandais-je en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules avec un sourire rassurant .

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et je l'amenais à moi avant de lui donner une étreinte serré quand mon oncle fit son apparition avec une carte à la main qu'il plaça sur le capot de la voiture .  
_ Le bureau de Katashi est ici . Nous indiqua mon oncle quand la voix d'Isaac retentit .  
_ Guys. Cela ne va pas marché . J'ai l'air ridicule. Intervenu-t-il en avançant vers nous tout débraillé et je donnais un sourire en coin à Allison . Je veux dire que je regarde comme je viens de marcher sur la dernière période d'une école de préparation catholique. Et il n'y a pas moyen que je vais être capable de se rappeler tout cela. S'agita-t-il en levant la note que mon oncle lui avait donné . Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que cela signifie même? "Renouvelable sur et sous barils?" demanda-t-il paniqué.

_ Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de garder de leur parler assez longtemps pour nous permettre d'aller à l'intérieur et de trouver Katashi. Répliqua Chris ennuyé tendit que je cachais mon sourire avec ma main .

Bon dieu , il était vraiment mignon quand il s'agitait et s'était vraiment drôle de le voir aussi paniqué.  
_ Il peut ne pas être là pour l'achat en personne, mais il ne sera pas loin. Continua Chris .  
_ Tu es superbe. Tentais-je avec un sourire .  
_ Je transpirais, tout au long de ma veste. Je ne savais même pas que je pourrais transpirer autant. Objecta Isaac en levant la veste et je me tournais vers Allison .

_ Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce . Me chuchota-t-elle et je lui donnais un sourire en accord .  
_ Donnez-moi une seconde. Indiquais-je à mon oncle et Allison avant de me placer devant Isaac une fois qu'ils s'étaient retirer . Tu peux le faire. Déclarais-je en plaçant sa chemise dans son pantalon avec un sourire malicieux .Tu n'es pas un garçon si tu marches dans et agis comme un homme. Bien? Y aller avec confiance et tout ce qu'ils vont voir est un homme qui cherche un garçon. L'encourageais-je confiance en son potentiel d'homme .  
_ Ou un adolescent stupide semblant d'être un homme. Je vais obtenir ma tête arrachée par une bande de truands de doigts japonais … Divagua Isaac et je le coupais en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes . Je m'accrochais à son cou et il plaça de lui-même ses mains sur mes fesses avec douceur avant de descendre à mes cuisses et de me soulever du sol pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille . J'approfondis notre baiser en introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche prenant toute la domination avant de me retirer haletante avec un petit baiser sur ses lèvres .

_ Comment te sens-tu maintenant? Demandais-je taquin et il me donna un sourire essoufflé avant de me reposer sur le sol .

Je regardais Isaac entrer dans l'entrepôt et je me faufilais avec Allison et Chris par la porte de derrière . Je courais silencieusement aux côtés d'Allison avant de me cacher derrière un pilier quand je vis l'un des gardes de katashi . Je donnais un signe à Allison qu'il était pour moi et je sortis le l'assaut pour le désarmer avant de lui donner un coup bien placer derrière la nuque pour l'assommer . Nous continuons notre ascension , désarmant tout les hommes de Katashi quand Chris nous fit signe d'arrêter devant l'entrée du bureau de Katashi . Il entra avec son 45 armé et nous le regardions avoir un échange peu cordial avec l'ancien japonais qui pointait une arme sur mon oncle .

_ Tout ce que je veux faire est de parler. Se défendit Chris n'abaissant pas son arme .  
_ Prenant ma sécurité n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un bon sujet de conversation. Rétorqua le vieux yakuza en jaugeant Chris .  
_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, pensez-vous? Allison, Christie prendre l'arme de l'homme. Ordonna mon oncle et nous sortions de notre cachette pour qu'Allison utilise son l'assaut et désarme le japonais . Maintenant, pouvons-nous parler? Continua mon oncle avec un sourire quand j'arborais le même sourire quand la voix paniqué d'Isaac retentit .

_ Guys? Appela-t-il de ce qui semblait être la porte et je me retournais inquiète tout simplement pour le voir maintenant par la gorge . Ils ont aussi un loup-garou. Nous informa-t-il et j'avançais automatiquement vers lui mais mon oncle plaça une main devant moi pour m'arrêter .

Le brute épaisse qui détenait Isaac était chauve et avait le teint hâlé , étonnement , il ressemblait légèrement à Ennis en version métisse et je regardais attentivement le loup pour trouver un moyen de le déstabilisé pour qu'il puisse libéré Isaac . Il remarqua mon examen et resserra sa prise de ses griffes sur le cou d'Isaac me faisant serré la mâchoire .

_ Christie ! Murmura Allison pour me faire reculer et je jaugeais le loup un instant avant de céder à l'appel de ma cousine .

Mon oncle me regardait pour me rassurer en quelque sorte avant de sortir le masque briser devant Katashi lui rappelant le souvenir de leur rencontre .

_ Ce rappeler de ça ? C'était il y a 24 ans. Demanda Chris en montrant le masque et le visage de Katashi s'illumina en reconnaissance .Vous savez ce qu'ils sont, pas vous?

_ Ils sont appelés oni. Ce sont des démons. Et ils sont imparables. Expliqua-t-il durement . L'oni sont une force de la nature. Vous ne vous battez pas un tsunami. Vous supporter. Et vous espérez que vous n'êtes pas détruit sur son passage.  
_ Alors comment pouvons-nous supporter? Demanda Chris toujours son visage de marbre .

_ L'un de vous a déjà. Lâcha-t-il en tirant l'oreille d'Isaac pour montrer le chiffre cinq et je portais aussitôt la main à mon oreille . C'est kanji japonais pour «soi». Cela signifie qu'il est toujours lui-même. L'oni sont à la recherche de ceux qui ne sont plus eux-même.  
_ Qu'entendez-vous n'est plus eux-mêmes? Demanda Allison intrigué .

_ Possédés. Par un esprit sombre. Expliqua Katashi et je sentis les poils de mon dos s'hérisser à la révélation . Il y a 13 types de kitsune. Céleste, sauvage, océan, le tonnerre. Mais il y a un, un kitsune sombre. Ils appellent cela nulle. Ou nogitsune.  
_ Un kumicho. Réalisa Chris et j'étais de plus en plus confus .  
_ C'est ça. Il a été possédé par un nogitsune. C'est ce qui l'a aidé à gravir les échelons de notre famille de yakuza. Nogitsune tire sa puissance de la douleur et la tragédie, les conflits et le chaos. Expliqua Katashi et je regardais toutes les personnes chacune leurs tours inquiète . Savez-vous pourquoi je suis absent ce doigt?

_ Pénitence. Déclara Chris toujours aussi calme .  
_ Il y a un rituel appelé Yubitsume. Retrait des articulations du petit doigt affaiblit votre emprise sur une épée. Quand un katana est saisi correctement, le petit doigt est le plus fort.  
_ Pourquoi ont-ils pris votre doigt? Demandais-je déconcerté .

_ Ils n'ont pas à le prendre. Un yakuza exécute le rituel lui-même et offre à son supérieur. C'était pénitence pour une erreur. Et il a été mon seul que je ne sais pas ce que c'était à propos de la façon dont j'ai déménagé ou debout qui a suggéré à eux que j'allais assumer. Parce qu'en fait je me préparais à courir pour ma vie. Quand vous avez tiré vous m'avez sauvé de la recherche comme un lâche devant les survivants. Reconnut-il devant Chris .  
Pour cette humiliation, je n'aurais pas du renoncé à mon doigt. J'aurai dû abandonner ma tête. Je voudrais pouvoir vous donner la réponse que vous avez besoin, M. Argent. Je vous dois plus que ma vie. Je vous dois mon honneur. Je vais vous dire une chose, cependant. S'il y a un nogitsune parmi vous soit l'oni détruire. Même si c'est votre propre fille. Termina-t-il grave en regardant ostensiblement Allison et cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon pré sentiment sur les oni et mes hallucinations.

Le loup finit par relâcher Isaac sous le commandement de Katashi et nous nous trouvions maintenant sur le parking devant la voiture de mon oncles . La nuit était tombé et je commençais à m'inquiéter de la sécurité de Scott même si je savais que Derek était près de lui cela ne me réconfortait pas pour autant car cela voulait dire qu'il était aussi en danger .

_ Nous allons rentrer avec Christie . Convenu Allison et nous montions dans mon SUV .

_ Très bien , appel Scott . Dis-je à Allison qui était assise dans le siège passager .

Elle sortit son I phone et chercha à travers ses contact avant de trouver le nom de Scott et de l'appeler .

__ Allison, s'il vous plaît me dire que vous avez quelque chose. Ils sont ici. Ils essaient d'entrer. Et on dirait qu'ils vont être en mesure de le faire. Paniqua Scott à travers le haut-parleur . _  
__ Ok, ok écoutes. Ils sont des démons japonais. Ils s'appellent l'oni. Ils cherchent quelqu'un de possédé. Quelqu'un avec un esprit sombre attaché à eux. Un nogitsune. Expliqua Allison rapidement . _  
__ Comment tu sais ça? Demanda-t-il Hésitant avant de laissant un blanc planer à travers le téléphone . _

__ Scott? L'appelais-je inquiète ._

__ Dites-moi quoi d'autre. Intervenu Scott impatient et paniqué .  
_ D'accord, ils ne seront pas vous blesser. Ils savent que vous êtes surnaturelle, mais une fois qu'ils font ce contrôle, une fois qu'ils se rendent compte que vous n'êtes pas porteur avec vous cet esprit sombre, alors ils ne seront pas vous faire du mal, je le promets. Tout ce qu'ils cherchent est le nogitsune. Expliqua Allison en me regardant tout aussi inquiète pour Scott que moi et je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne . _

Je levais les yeux sur Isaac et entendit la tonalité retentirent dans l'habitacle signalant que Scott avait coupé l'appel . Je donnais un regard paniqué à Allison et elle me le rendit avant de se repositionner sur son siège pour fixer la vitre passager soucieuse .

Je m'appuyais sur mon siège et serrant la main d'Isaac comme une ancre avant de pousser un soupir lasse .

**Bon , voilà un peu de Christie/Isaac , Christie/Derek … **

**J'ai bien pris vos rewiews les gars et je suis vraiment contente que cela a ammené beaucoup de réactions car j'en ai pris compte et maintenant je sais qu'elle suite il faut prendre . Alors un grand merci pour votre participation et votre soutien:) **

**Ensuite , ne pas hésiter à donner des rewiews comme d'habitude et si vous avez le temps aller lire mes autre fanfictions tel que Run Or Die , Full Moon (toute nouvelle) et Anchor for Mercy ! **

**Oh , j'allais oublier:) Quelqu'un m'a proposé un nom pour le ship Christie/Isaac et j'adore Chrisaac mais Derek et Christie n'en ont pas alors ce serait cool de m'éclairer avec vos idées ;)**

**Nouvelle petite question : Selon vous qui va mourir Allison ou Isaac ? **


End file.
